El príncipe durmiente de las serpientes
by tyna fest
Summary: Hermione, Parvati, Ginny y Lavender están cansadas de las continuas humillaciones de Malfoy y sus secuaces. Cuando descubren que Luna ha averiguado accidentalmente la contraseña de la Sala Común de Slytherin, deciden hacerles una visita nocturna y darles su merecido mientras duermen...pero a raíz de ahí, todo se complica. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Theo/Luna, otros. (Adv: LEMON)
1. Chapter 1: El príncipe durmiente

**DISCLAIMER: Todo es de J.K. Rowling (salvo la trama de esta historia, que me pertenece).**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon y vocabulario soez.**

**Está basado en quinto curso. Pareja principal: Dramione.**

**Yo me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo escribiéndolo. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**EL PRÍNCIPE DURMIENTE DE LAS SERPIENTES**

Las últimas semanas en Hogwarts no habían sido nada fáciles. Umbridge no paraba de ordenar a Filch que colgase estúpidas y absurdas normas en la pared del vestíbulo y por si fuera poco, Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces estaban más insoportables que nunca.

— ¡No puedo más Ginny! — gritó Hermione tirándose de su alborotado cabello mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la Sala Común— ¡No aguanto más esta situación! ¡No soporto a Malfoy!

La pelirroja suspiró hastiada.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño— A mí me ha ridiculizado esta mañana en mitad del pasillo delante de todo el mundo. Últimamente está inaguantable.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Lavender Brown entró en la Sala Común, llorando a moco tendido.  
Parvati, que justamente bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lavender?

— ¡Malfoy! — gritó llorando desconsoladamente mientras sacaba un pañuelito para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Hermione se levantó del sofá de un sobresalto.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! — exclamó colérica. Parecía que no había sido la única que había tenido problemas con el maldito engreído.

— Bueno, iba andando por el pasillo tranquilamente, viniendo en dirección a la Sala Común…— explicó hipando un poco— he pasado por al lado de Cormac… Malfoy me ha lanzado el hechizo _Confundus_ y le he tocado el culo sin querer.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron Ginny, Hermione y Parvati abriendo mucho los ojos.

— _Cormy_ no sabe que ha sido por culpa de Malfoy, cree que lo he hecho a posta y me ha dicho que soy una desesperada delante de todos— dijo comenzando a llorar incontroladamente.

_''No me extraña que Cormac haya pensado que lo has hecho tú intencionadamente…con lo pesada que eres…'_'— pensó Hermione.

— El otro día también se metió conmigo en clase de pociones— añadió Parvati.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

— Esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que pararle los pies, a él y a sus estúpidos amiguitos— sugirió la pelirroja.

— Es verdad... Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle tampoco se quedan cortos— suspiró Parvati.

— ¡¿Qué va a pensar la gente ahora de mí?! — gritó Lavender llevándose las manos al rostro— ¡Van a creer que me dedico a tocar culos por ahí!

— Bueno no te preocupes Lavender— intentó calmarla Parvati dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda — Vamos al Gran Comedor...¡Comeremos chocolate! Eso te animará.

— ¡No quiero chocolate! — dijo mientras sacaba un espejito de su túnica para ver si se le había manchado la cara de rímel— ¡Quiero matar a esas asquerosas serpientes!

— Venga tranquilízate…—insistió apaciguándola — Vamos a comer, te vendrá bien.

— ¡Voy con vosotras! — exclamó Ginny levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ellas — Hermione ¿vienes?

La leona se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Quizá no era una mala idea... a pesar de que tenía que repasar algunos ejercicios para la clase de pociones del día siguiente, estaba furiosa. Necesitaba despejarse un poco.

— Está bien…— asintió levantándose y marchándose con las chicas al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Cuando Lavender hubo engullido compungidamente varias mini tartitas de chocolate y unas cuantas empanadas de calabaza, se recuperó un poco.

— ¿Estás mejor Lavender? — preguntó Parvati acariciándole la espalda.

— Sí... pero sigo enfadada…— contestó apretando fuertemente los puños— ¡Si Malfoy ha hecho esto hoy, ¿Qué será lo próximo?!

Hermione fue a responder pero en ese preciso instante Luna apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a ellas en la mesa de Gryffindor como solía hacer ocasionalmente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo con aire sonriente mientras se llevaba un zumo de calabaza a los labios.

— Que estamos hartas del comportamiento de Malfoy y sus amigos— bufó Ginny— y cada vez están peor.

— ¿Y por qué no hacéis algo? — propuso Luna calmada— podriais darles una lección.

— Es difícil…— respondió Hermione— ¿quién sabe lo que nos podría hacer Umbridge si se entera de que tocamos a sus queridos alumnos de Slytherin? Tiene Hogwarts muy controlado.

— Es verdad… — suspiró Parvati desanimada.

Un montón de ideas pasaron por la mente de Ginny a la velocidad del rayo. Quería venganza a toda costa.

— Ojalá pudiéramos entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin y gastarles una broma mientras duermen— dijo anhelante— pero eso es imposible… ni siquiera sabemos la contraseña.

Luna sonrió.

— Yo sí la sé.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron las leonas estupefactas fijando la vista en la rubia— ¿Cómo?

— Hace dos días cuando salí de clase de Defensa escuché a Theodore hablar con Pansy…habían cambiado la contraseña y ella no lo sabía. Se la dijo al oído y bueno… la escuché— respondió esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

— ¡¿Cuál es la contraseña?! — gritó Lavender golpeando bruscamente la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

— Por lo visto antes era _Sangre Pura_ y ahora es _Serpiente Venenosa_—explicó Luna.

— Genial…— sonrió Parvati con una expresión perversa poco tranquilizadora.

— De todas formas es imposible— comentó Ginny desanimando a todas las demás— seguramente nos pillaría Filch… o Snape que a veces ronda de noche por los pasillos. Nos descubrirían en seguida.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — exclamó Hermione eufórica. Sí... había tenido una buena idea, aunque tendría que engañar un poco a Harry... pero la situación lo requería— ¡Con el mapa del merodeador podremos evitarles!

— ¿Mapa del merodeador?— preguntaron curiosas.

Lavender y Parvati pusieron cara de interrogante.

— Sí, es un mapa que tiene Harry y te indica la ubicación de cualquier persona de Hogwarts— explicó.

— ¡Perfecto! — se emocionó Ginny por la gran idea que acaba de tener su amiga.

— ¿Entonces cómo lo hacemos? — preguntó Parvati confusa.

— ¿Puedo ir con vosotras? — las interrumpió Luna con un tono amigable.

— ¡Claro! — contestó Ginny con alegría. La tarde comenzaba a volverse interesante.

— Nunca me ha caído bien Malfoy— explicó — así que me apunto.

— Bien, podemos quedar contigo a la una de la madrugada en las escaleras al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda— sugirió Parvati.

— Pero Luna viene sola, sin mapa— comentó Hermione — podrían pillarla.

— ¡La capa! — gritó de pronto Ginny.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué capa? — inquirió Lavender.

Hermione rodó los ojos, la ignoró y miró a Ginny.

— No puedo pedir el mapa y la capa a Harry— contestó — Van a saber que tramamos algo y Ronald seguro que se apunta a una visita nocturna a la Sala Común de las serpientes.

— ¿Y qué te parece si nosotras les despistamos y tú entras en el dormitorio de los chicos? — propuso Lavender.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Por una vez tenía que darle la razón. Carecían de opciones.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron estaban charlando tranquilamente sentados en el sofá junto a la chimenea.  
Luna se había ido anteriormente a su Sala Común para esperar a que fuesen las nueve (hora en la que había quedado con Hermione para que le prestase la capa y así ella poder bajar a la una de la madrugada sin problemas).  
Lavender, Ginny y Parvati se aproximaron a donde estaban los dos Gryffindors y comenzaron a distraerles para que no se dieran cuenta de que Hermione subía al dormitorio. Por suerte, Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban en ese instante en el Gran Comedor por lo que la habitación de los chicos estaba ausente de hormonas masculinas. Una vez la leona cogió lo que quería del equipaje de Harry, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta discretamente. Fue al dormitorio de las chicas, puso los dos objetos debajo de su cama y luego bajó a la Sala Común.

— ¿Ya? — preguntó Ginny expectante al verla bajar las escaleras.

— Sí, todo listo — sonrió Hermione con una mirada conspiradora.

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Tenían curiosidad por saberlo pero... seguro que aquello se trataba de alguna tontería de chicas que no tenía nada de interesante.

Qué equivocados que estaban…

* * *

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la una, Lavender se levantó emocionadísima y se acercó a la cama de la leona.

— ¡Ya es la hora! — exclamó zarandeándola un poco.

Hermione abrió los ojos muy despacio. Se había acostado sobre las once y no es que hubiese dormido mucho. Tenía bastante sueño pero el saber que iban a llevar a cabo la locura que tenían entre manos hizo que todo el agotamiento desapareciese en una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Le llevaste la capa a Luna? — preguntó Parvati restregándose las manos en los ojos, somnolienta aproximándose a ellas.

Ginny se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió.

— Sí, se la llevó… y es casi la una, deberíamos bajar ya— la pelirroja estaba impaciente.

Todas estaban completamente despeinadas, en pijama, pero daba igual. No iban a un desfile de modelos, así que no tenía mucho sentido que se arreglasen a esas horas, aunque Lavender no lo veía de la misma forma y había comenzado a ponerse colorete en sus mejillas.

— ¡Deja eso ya! — le instó Hermione cogiendo el mapa del merodeador de debajo de la cama— ¡Venga, vamos!

Cuando las chicas atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Luna ya estaba allí, con un pijama multicolor de rayas muy extravagante y sus pendientes de rábanos a juego.

— Qué puntualidad…— susurró Hermione.

— Abre el mapa— la instó Ginny acercándose a ella.

Hermione alzó la varita señalando al pergamino.

— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._..— murmuró e inmediatamente aparecieron todos los nombres de las personas que se encontraban en Hogwarts.

— Bien… busca a Filch o a Snape— musitó Lavender.

— Filch está cerca de la biblioteca… y Snape… por el tercer piso— comentó Hermione mientras buscaba más nombres de personas que pudiesen estar rondando por los pasillos del castillo a esas horas— parece que Umbridge está durmiendo, así que todo despejado.

— ¿Creéis que Malfoy y los demás estarán dormidos? — preguntó Parvati con preocupación.

— Supongo que sí — sonrió Luna — En el mapa aparecen en su dormitorio.

* * *

Después de un rato andando sigilosamente por los fríos pasillos del castillo, las chicas consiguieron llegar a las mazmorras sin ser vistas.

— La Sala Común de Slytherin tiene que estar por aquí— susurró Lavender.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Ahí! — exclamó Ginny en voz baja.

Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba la entrada a la sala de las serpientes. Las cinco chicas se armaron de valor y después de tragar saliva se acercaron decididamente y murmuraron la contraseña.

— _¡Serpiente venenosa!_— dijeron a la vez y la puerta se abrió dando lugar a un oscuro y largo pasillo que desembocaba en la Sala Común.

Cuando entraron sintieron un profundo escalofrío. La sala era elegante, unos sofás de color verde se encontraban en el centro junto a una chimenea y se podía ver el Lago desde allí, pero aquel sitio no resultaba acogedor como la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
Era más bien, un nido de serpientes...

— Este sitio me da grima —murmuró Parvati estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez— dijo Hermione acercándose a una de las puertas de los dormitorios.

Debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

Las otras chicas temblaban, pensando en qué iba a suceder si Malfoy y sus amigos se despertaban. Desde luego... nada bueno.  
La leona abrió muy lentamente la puerta, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y allí estaban los chicos: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott, durmiendo plácidamente.  
Aunque las chicas hubieran hecho algún tipo de ruido, los Slytherins no se hubieran inmutado puesto que los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle eran tan fuertes que impedían que se escuchasen sonidos menores.

— Venga…— dijo Hermione en un susurro — A mí dejadme a Malfoy...yo me encargaré de él.

Ginny se colocó junto a la cama donde dormía Zabini y lo miró por unos momentos. ¿Qué le hacía? Cuando estuvo totalmente segura susurró un hechizo.

—_Multicorfo…_— y el tono oscuro de la piel de Blaise pasó a ser azul y rojo.

Lavender y Parvati tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reírse a carcajadas pero Luna parecía más relajada que el profesor de una clase de yoga.  
Parvati se acercó a Goyle y después de pensar durante unos instantes, lanzó otro hechizo.

— _Vegecio_…— murmuró e inmediatamente le apareció al Slytherin una barba kilométrica al estilo Dumbledore.

Lavender casi se cayó al suelo de la risa al ver a Goyle con esa barba, propia de un vejete ochentero. Tuvo que respirar lenta y profundamente durante unos segundos para contener la risa.

— Es mi turno— contestó después de recuperarse de aquel ataque y se acercó a la cama de Crabbe— _¡Inflatus!_ — y si el chico ya estaba rellenito de por sí, en ese instante parecía una ballena. La cama pegó un crujido pero Crabbe seguía durmiendo como un tronco. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar pero él ni se inmutó.

— Venga Luna— dijo Parvati dándole un empujoncito.

La Ravenclaw se acercó a la cama de Theo Nott y alzó su varita rápidamente. No le caía mal aquel chico, así que decidió no ser muy mala con él.

— _Epoximise…_— y aunque pareció no notarse nada raro en el cuerpo de Nott, su espalda quedó pegada a la cama, por lo que cuando intentase levantarse, le resultaría imposible.

— Solo quedas tú Hermione— susurró Luna acercándose a ella.

Hermione tragó saliva y se aproximó arrastrando los pies lentamente a la cama donde dormía Malfoy.  
No parecía el mismo imbécil y arrogante que solía ser de costumbre, sino un chico normal. Un chico demasiado atractivo...  
El rubio platino se movió y emitió un pequeño gemido. Hermione sintió como una corriente de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo. Se acercó más y vio que Malfoy tenía los primeros botones del pijama desabrochados, mostrando de esta forma su pálida y gélida piel, algo que le hacía irresistiblemente sexy en aquel momento. Su fino cabello le caía en el rostro tapándole los ojos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era cálida. Tranquila.

Hermione pensó cuál iba a ser el hechizo que le iba a lanzar pero aquella escena la había excitado tanto que no era capaz de concentrarse. Ver al príncipe durmiente de las serpientes de esa forma la había dejado sin respiración.  
Justo entonces recordó aquella vez en cuarto curso, cuando el Slytherin le lanzó un hechizo y sus dientes crecieron considerablemente. Era la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle el regalito pero en el instante en que fue a murmurar el hechizo Luna la interrumpió.

—¡Hermione! ¡El mapa! ¡Pansy se ha levantado! — susurró acercándose a ella.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó preocupada cogiendo el mapa y guardándolo en su pantalón.

— Tenemos que irnos antes de que salga de su dormitorio— dijo Ginny tirando del brazo de Hermione mientras las demás salían rápidamente de la habitación.

— Pero tengo que lanzarle un hechizo…— forcejeó con la pelirroja y su varita cayó al suelo.

Ginny no pudo esperar más y la soltó.

— ¡Estamos fuera! ¡Corre! — exclamó esfumándose por la puerta.

La leona se agachó para recoger su varita con manos temblorosas y miró una vez más al rubio rencorosamente.

— Que suerte tienes Malfoy... por esta vez no vas a recibir tu merecido— masculló frunciendo el ceño y se giró para marcharse de allí cuanto antes pero una mano gélida como el hielo la cogió de la muñeca y tiró fuertemente de ella.

_No..._

_No._

_NO_.

Hermione palideció y sintió como el corazón se le paraba al caer encima de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Te creías que estaba durmiendo Granger? — preguntó en voz baja con un tono sumamente seductor, haciendo que ella se estremeciese.

Hermione fue a levantarse pero el rubio platino la seguía sujetando de la muñeca fuertemente por lo que cuando intentó incorporarse, él volvió a tirar de ella y nuevamente cayó en sus brazos.

— Mis amigos son imbéciles y no se despertarían ni aunque asaltasen el castillo, pero yo no soy tonto Granger— susurró acercándose a su oído y rozándolo con sus labios.

— Suéltame Malfoy— dijo forcejeando.

— Podría chivarme Granger, podría avisar a Umbridge inmediatamente, pero no voy a hacerlo— musitó sin apartar los labios de su oído— a cambio de…

— ¿A cambio de qué?— lo interrumpió asustada. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

— Déjame intentar… hacer algo— le contestó Malfoy en un susurro acercándose a sus labios.

Hermione intentó reaccionar pero no pudo hacerlo al notar los labios de Malfoy fundiéndose con los suyos.

_¿Por qué?- _fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

Conforme Draco iba profundizando el beso, dando paso a su lengua y mordiéndole sutilmente el labio inferior, Hermione comenzó a sentir algo que no había experimentado nunca. Sabía que Pansy estaba por los alrededores, que era probable que entrase en la habitación y que sus amigas se estarían preguntando qué rayos estaba haciendo y por qué se entretenía tanto. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron al notar los brazos de Malfoy rodeándola.  
Draco la besó apasionadamente durante unos segundos y luego continuó el recorrido bajando los labios hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos. No entendía por qué la estaba besando pero tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que sabía que ella había entrado en su habitación… en pijama…  
Todo aquello le producía demasiada excitación. Como si se tratase de una de sus fantasías eróticas.  
Volvió a aproximar los labios a los suyos resbalando la lengua en su boca, jugando con la suya durante unos instantes y deslizó lentamente las manos por su cintura hasta posarlas en su trasero.  
Cuando lo hizo, Hermione gimió levemente provocando que él se pusiera aún más cachondo.  
Draco apartó la boca lentamente de la suya, la miró sensualmente y alzó una mano para rozar con el pulgar su labio inferior humedecido... dejándola completamente encendida.  
Después de unos segundos, Hermione consiguió reaccionar y se levantó de un sobresalto desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. Estaba completamente ruborizada. No quería mirar al Slytherin por la vergüenza que sentía. No entendia que estaba pasando. ¡¿Se había vuelto loca?!  
Aunque lo intentase, se veía incapaz de hablar en ese momento. Había besado a Draco Malfoy y lo peor de todo era que si la situación hubiera ido a aguas más profundas, quizás no se hubiera negado. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, pero sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a ser diferentes… que todo iba a cambiar.  
Metió la varita en el bolsillo de su pijama azul celeste con animalitos y se apresuró a salir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que Pansy apareciese.

—Granger— murmuró Draco haciendo que Hermione se parase en seco y se girara para mirarle una última vez.

— Qué…— contestó con la voz entrecortada al verle apoyado de una manera provocativa en la almohada con sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿A mí no me lanzas ningún hechizo?— dijo con chulería, taladrándola con esa mirada suya— ¿Has tenido suficiente o quieres más?— sonrió cínicamente mientras adoptaba una postura sexy.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Pero qué demonios pretendía?

— Ni en tus sueños más profundos Malfoy— respondió muy enfadada sonrojándose cada vez más y se esfumó de la habitación.

Draco se removió entre las sabanas y miró divertido como habían terminado sus compañeros. Por suerte, él no había terminado como uno de ellos.

_''La cara que pondrán estos imbéciles cuando despierten por la mañana..._— se mofó cerrando los ojos y pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, notando un intenso hormigueo— _¿Pero qué cojones he hecho?''_

* * *

Pansy había salido a la Sala Común quién sabe para qué, pero había vuelto a su dormitorio, por lo que Hermione no se topó con ella al intentar escabullirse.

Una vez consiguió marcharse de allí, sus amigas estaban esperando en el frío pasillo, preocupadas.

— ¿Por qué narices has tardado tanto? — preguntó Ginny histérica.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué? — añadió Parvati arrebatándole el mapa a Hermione y mirándolo para ver si corrían peligro de ser descubiertas— Snape está bajando en dirección a las mazmorras. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

— Tuve que v-vigilar que Pansy no m-me viese— tartamudeó Hermione muy nerviosa — estaba r-rondando por la Sala Común y tuve que esperar a que volviese a s-su dormitorio.

Por una lado aquello era verdad pero por otro, omitió la parte del arrebato pasional.  
Gracias a Merlín, Hermione se había quedado con el mapa del merodeador y las demás no habían visto las figuras de Malfoy y ella extremadamente juntas.

Se apresuraron antes de que Snape llegara a las mazmorras y después de varios giros para esquivar a Filch, regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor.

— No creo que me haga falta la capa— dijo Luna devolviéndosela a Hermione— Snape y Filch están lejos de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw así que no tendré problemas para volver.

— Vale, pero ten cuidado— respondió mientras las demás alumnas de Gryffindor murmuraban la contraseña.

— _¡Leonis Magnae!_

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? — exclamó la Dama Gorda furiosa.

Ginny decidió improvisar. Quizá si le hacían un poco de peloteo...

— Cuanto lo sentimos, no fuimos conscientes de la hora que era. No digas nada por favor…no volverá a suceder ¿Sabes que cantas muy bien?— rogó la pelirroja con una mirada suplicante.

La Dama Gorda entrecerró los ojos.

— Está bien... — concedió de mala gana —¡Pero solo por esta vez! ¡Pasad deprisa! ¡Pasad! — contestó molesta y el retrato se abrió.

— Por cierto Hermione— dijo Luna haciendo que se girase una vez más mientras las demás entraban en la Sala Común— Tienes algo en el cuello. Deberías tener cuidado de que no lo vea nadie.

Hermione palideció. No se había visto el cuello pero imaginaba lo que era. Malfoy le había besado esa zona y también succionado un par de veces por lo que seguramente tendría un chupetón del tamaño de una catedral…. lo que quería decir… que Luna se había percatado, pues no era tonta en absoluto.  
Hundió los dedos en su cabello alborotado para ponérselo de tal forma que disimulase la prueba del delito y atravesó rápidamente el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
Cuando llegó a su habitación, Ginny, Lavender y Parvati ya se habían acostado.  
Lanzó la capa de invisibilidad sobre su equipaje y ya pensaría en cómo llevarla al día siguiente junto con el mapa a la habitación de los chicos.  
Se tumbó en la cama e inspiró profundamente, intentando olvidar el beso del príncipe de las serpientes. Deseaba no recordar nada de lo sucedido cuando despertase.  
Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pijama para sacar su varita y señaló el mapa del merodeador.

—_Travesura Realizada_ — murmuró.

Pero la travesura acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**¡Tarán! :D ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Qué os parece la decisión de las chicas de darles su merecido a las malditas serpientes? xD ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando despierten? ****Un beso fuerte a todas, tyna fest :)**


	2. Chapter 2:El despertar de las serpientes

**¡Hello! He vuelto con el segundo cap! :D**

**Como dije en un principio, e****sto iba a ser un one-shot pero me gustó tanto que al final se va a convertir en algo más que un capítulo. No sé si llegará a ser un fic largo o no, pero voy a intentar hacer lo que pueda y sobre todo que sea divertido. Todo depende de mis musas y mi inspiración, así que espero que me acompañen durante mucho tiempo :D  
****La verdad es que me lo estoy pasando bomba escribiendo este fic y tengo algunas cosas en mente que van a ser muy graciosas ^^ Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.**

**En segundo lugar: me gustaría daros las gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. No sabéis la ilusión que me hizo :D**  
**Os contesté a casi todas por mensaje privado. Espero que os haya llegado, porque la verdad es que en estos momentos tengo el ordenador un poco loco (necesita ya un formateo el pobre xDD), pero a las que no estaban registradas y no pude contestarles lo pongo por aquí:**

**Daniela: cuando me dijiste lo de los merodeadores me hizo mucha gracia porque a mí también me recordaron totalmente. Que malas que han sido las chicas jajajajajaj espero que te guste este cap. :)**

**Athenea: seguí tu consejo y también lo colgué en fan fic, aunque allí me meto menos que aquí, pero también lo iré publicando. Gracias por avisarme de lo de Nott, fue un fallo tonto producido por el cansancio u.u ( eso me pasa por ponerme a escribir a medianoche xDDD) espero que te guste el resto y me vallas dejando tu opinión! :D**

**Akane-sama: ****me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí estoy de vuelta como prometí! Vais a tener Draquito para rato :D jajajaaaja un beso!**

**Rosyr: ****he vuelto continuando como querías :D espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior! Un beso fuerte!**

**Emma Felton: ****sabía que te gustaría! Es muy diferente a la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, ( en la otra van a tardar un poquito más en suceder cosas) pero en esta va a arder Troya… aviso de antemano ajajajajajaj espero que te guste el cap :D**

**...y por último…. ¡Os dejo con la lectura! ;)**

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR DE LAS SERPIENTES**

Hermione no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Le había resultado imposible quitarse de la cabeza el beso de Malfoy.

_'' ¡¿Por qué demonios me besó?! Y peor aún… ¡¿Por qué dejé que lo hiciese?! ''_— se preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza— _¡Hermione, eres una estúpida!_

— Mione, ¿ya estás despierta? — preguntó Lavender acercándose a su cama y sentándose en el mullido colchón.

— Sí, bueno Lavender… no he dormido muy bien— contestó colocándose el pelo de tal forma que Brown no descubriese el chupetón. No debía verlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Yo tampoco… no dejo de pensar en cómo reaccionarán los bobos de Slytherin cuando se despierten— sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro — Seguramente se volverán locos pero no sabrán que hemos sido nosotras.

Hermione palideció y se quedó sin respiración.  
Malfoy sí lo sabía y aunque no dijese nada a Umbridge, era probable que sí lo contara a sus compañeros.

— Lo que me fastidia es que al tonto de Malfoy no le hicimos nada— añadió irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos— Tenemos que prepararle algo.

— Deberíamos ir a desayunar— interrumpió Ginny acercándose a donde estaban y bostezando profundamente. Estaba hambrienta.

— Yo tengo que dejar las cosas en el cuarto de Harry antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se dé cuenta de que han desaparecido— suspiró Hermione incorporándose para levantarse de la cama.

Murmuró el hechizo del mapa del merodeador para ver si sus amigos seguían durmiendo, pero afortunadamente todos los chicos de Gryffindor ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, por lo que aprovechó ese instante para devolver las cosas al sitio donde debían estar.

—Bajad vosotras a desayunar— respondió recogiendo la capa de su equipaje— Yo iré en cuanto deje esto y me vista.

— Está bien— contestó Lavender acercándose a la cama de Parvati para despertarla de un susto.

Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No solía llevarse muy bien con Lavender y tampoco es que estuviera demasiado unida a Ginny, Parvati o Luna, pero aquella broma nocturna iba a conseguir que una fuerte alianza comenzara a formarse entre ellas.  
Una vez dejó las pertenencias de Harry en su lugar, regresó al dormitorio de las chicas para vestirse. Se puso un pañuelito granate en el cuello para poder tapar el chupetón y luego bajó a desayunar antes de ir a la clase de pociones.

* * *

— ¡AHHHHHHH! — gritó Goyle al despertar y ver que tenía una barba tan larga que casi se la pisaba.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO?! — preguntó Blaise histérico y asustado al mismo tiempo mientras se frotaba con fuerza los brazos para ver si aquellos colores que tenía por todo el cuerpo eran pintura.

Theodore intentó levantarse pero era incapaz. Se volvía a caer una y otra vez en el colchón.

— ¡¿Quién ha entrado aquí?! — dijo Crabbe flotando por toda la habitación y chocándose contra las frías paredes como si fuese una pelota de playa.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver aquella escena tan surrealista pero por dentro estaba furioso, colérico… Había sido débil. Había perdido el control totalmente. Se suponía que odiaba a Granger y la noche anterior no lo había demostrado en absoluto.  
Era como si una fuerza superior se hubiera apoderado de él controlándolo por completo.

Tenía varias aventuras secretas por Hogwarts (una con Pansy y otra con Astoria, aunque ellas no lo sabían), pero aquel beso con Granger había sido diferente. Le había dejado huella.  
Tenía que olvidarlo como fuese. Todo aquello hacía que la odiase aún más.

— ¡¿Cómo vamos a ir así a clase?! — gritó Theo consiguiendo levantarse con el colchón pegado a la espalda después de haber hecho una serie de maniobras— ¡No puedo aparecer con esto en pociones! ¡Vamos a ser el hazmerreir de todo el colegio!

— Theo Nott, ¡El colchón andante!— se mofó Blaise— por cierto Draco— añadió incorporándose y aproximándose a su cama con el ceño fruncido— ¿por qué narices eres el único que no tiene nada extraño? ¿No habrás sido tú el culpable?

— No digas gilipolleces Blaise— respondió arrastrando las palabras— Yo sé quienes entraron aquí anoche.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Es que hubo más de una persona? — preguntó Goyle aproximándose a ellos, pero la barba se le enredó en los pies y tropezó, cayéndose de bruces.

— Hazte una trenza— sugirió Theo al verlo forcejeando con la barba en el frío suelo.

— Bueno, al grano— dijo Blaise intentando que no desviaran el tema de conversación— ¿Quiénes fueron Draco?

— La _sangre sucia_ y sus amiguitas— escupió molesto— Fingí que estaba durmiendo y me enteré de todo.

— ¿Y por qué cojones no hiciste nada? ¡¿Por qué no nos despertaste?! — gritó cada vez más furioso.

— ¡Hay que avisar a Umbridge inmediatamente! — exclamó Theo intentando mantener el equilibrio con el colchón gigantesco pegado a su espalda.

— ¡No! — respondió Malfoy.

Sus amigos lo miraron atónitos, sorprendidos por la respuesta que acaba de dar.

— He pensado en algo mejor— añadió sonriendo perversamente— Ellas creen que no lo sabemos, así que estarán con la guardia baja.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio y el único que fue capaz de decir algo fue Theo.

— Pero no podemos entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor si es eso lo que pretendes— respondió tambaleándose— No sabemos la contraseña y además, oí decir a Finnigan que las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas tenían un encantamiento que imposibilitaba la entrada a los tíos.

— Mierda— bufó Blaise malhumorado— Una pregunta Draco, ¿por qué no te hicieron nada a ti? — añadió enarcando una ceja.

—Creo que Pansy se levantó y salieron corriendo— contestó encogiéndose de hombros— y antes de que me preguntes, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo entraron ni cómo averiguaron la contraseña.

— ¡Malditas zorras! — gritó dándole una patada a la mesita de noche —¿Quiénes eran las otras? ¡Dímelo Draco!

— Pues sí no me equivoco a ti te lanzó el hechizo la pobretona, a Theo creo que fue la _loca_ esa de Ravenclaw y a Crabbe y Goyle, la _toca culos_ y una de las gemelas Patil— suspiró comenzando a quitarse el pijama y quedándose únicamente con unos boxers negros.

— ¡Así que esta porquería me la hizo la _pecosa_!— gritó Blaise con ira— Si no podemos atacarlas en su terreno habrá que idear otro plan.

— Vale perfecto, a mí también me encantan las venganzas y todas esas cosas pero, ¿alguien me dice cómo narices volvemos a la normalidad? Esto pesa mucho —preguntó Theo desesperado al ver que el colchón se le echaba encima a punto de aplastarle.

— Habrá que avisar a Pomfrey— respondió Draco poniéndose la camisa del uniforme y dejándose sueltos los dos primeros botones.

_Le daban un toque más irresistible._

— Yo no pienso ir así hasta la enfermería— contestó Goyle recogiéndose la barba para no volver a tropezarse— Parezco un vagabundo con esta cosa.

— Tendré que ir yo a preguntarle si necesitáis una poción o si existe algún jodido contrahechizo— dijo Malfoy saliendo del dormitorio— Volveré en un rato— y dio un fuerte portazo.

Quería salir de allí antes de que comenzaran a hacerle más preguntas. Jamás debían enterarse de su percance con la _sangre sucia_. ¿Qué ocurriría si lo descubrían? Ya nadie lo vería de la misma forma. Nadie le respetaría por haber sido un traidor a la sangre.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, habló con Pomfrey para preguntarle qué era lo que había que hacer en caso de que alguien lanzara esos hechizos, omitiendo la parte en la que las chicas habían hecho una visita nocturna a la Sala Común de Slytherin.  
La enfermera le explicó que existían algunos contrahechizos y que había un libro en la biblioteca donde encontraría todas las soluciones, por lo que no necesitaba poción alguna.  
Después de pasar por la biblioteca para recoger lo que necesitaba, Malfoy volvió apresuradamente a la Sala Común de Slytherin y entró en su habitación.  
Blaise daba vueltas de un lado a otro de brazos cruzados, impaciente, mientras que Theo agotado, había caído de espaldas al suelo quedando tumbado encima del colchón. Crabbe seguía flotando por todas partes como un pez globo tirando al suelo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino y Goyle se había puesto la barba alrededor de la cabeza, como si fuera un turbante, muy semejante al de Quirrell, salvo por el hecho de que era de pelo en vez de tela.

Draco cogió su varita, y con el libro que había ido a buscar a la biblioteca, comenzó a deshacer uno a uno los hechizos de sus amigos, hasta que todos quedaron liberados.

— Menos mal… — suspiró Crabbe mientras sacaba un bollo de su mesita de noche— Tenía mucha hambre.

Blaise se llevó una mano a la cabeza al ver que el glotón del gorila prefería pensar en comer antes que en una venganza.

— ¡Oh no! — gritó de pronto Theo horrorizado llevándose las manos al rostro— ¡La clase de pociones! ¡Ha terminado ya! ¡Snape nos va a matar!

Draco sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al percatarse de que con todo el lío de los hechizos había olvidado por completo la clase de Severus. La situación empeoraba por momentos.  
Las chicas les habían gastado una broma horrible, había besado a Granger y por si fuera poco habían faltado a una clase de pociones.

_Desde luego, no era un buen día._

* * *

Lavender se reía a carcajadas al ver la cara que había puesto Snape cuando sus queridos alumnos de Slytherin habían faltado a clase.

— Ojalá hubiéramos tenido una cámara para grabar la escena— dijo riéndose como una loca.

— Yo daría cien galeones por ver la cara que han puesto los tontos de Slytherin al despertar— contestó Parvati con lágrimas en los ojos mientras iban camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor— ¡Ahh Hermione! No te lo dije antes pero me encanta ese pañuelo que tienes en el cuello, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo llevas puesto? — añadió.

Hermione comenzó a reírse nerviosa. Las manos le sudaban y no sabía que excusa poner ante aquel comentario.

— Bueno, es que como anoche salimos en pijama, cogí frío y hoy me duele un poco la garganta — a pesar de que hacía un gran esfuerzo por parecer convincente, la voz le temblaba.

Parvati iba a decir algo pero en ese momento aparecieron Ginny y Luna.

— ¡Hola! — sonrió la Ravenclaw con un tono de voz dulce— ¿Habéis visto a los chicos?

— No— contestaron Lavender y Parvati aguantándose la risa.

— Yo acabo de ver a Zabini por el pasillo de las mazmorras— comentó Ginny muy preocupada— y creo que lo sabe. Parecía que me iba a lanzar un Avada Kedabra con la mirada.

— ¿Seguía con esos colores tan llamativos en su piel? — preguntó Parvati comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

—No… ya no, pero… tengo miedo— respondió intranquila— ¡Esto es serio! Si nos han descubierto, quien sabe lo que puede…

— Hubieran avisado a Umbridge ¿no? — la interrumpió Lavender rascándose el cabello.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa…— contestó Ginny— que a lo mejor en vez de avisar a Umbridge prefieran hacernos algo.

— Tranquila, no creo que nos violen si es eso lo que te preocupa— se mofó Parvati— pero debemos estar preparadas para lo que sea.

— De todas formas, ¿cómo saben que fuimos nosotras? — preguntó Lavender confusa.

Hermione se vio obligada a intervenir.

— Ehh, puede que Pansy nos viera y les avisara— mintió desviando la mirada.

Luna la escudriñó atentamente porque sabía lo que realmente había pasado. Seguramente Malfoy había sido el que había contado todo a sus amigos, pero se limitó a no hablar. Hermione no querría que bajo ningún concepto se descubriese lo de su beso con el príncipe de las serpientes.

— Bien, a las ocho nos reuniremos en la Sala Común— dijo Parvati— Así podremos planear algo en caso de que estos tontos se nos echen encima como buitres.

— Luna, ¿tú sabes la contraseña de Gryffindor? Era Leonis Magnae— añadió Ginny.

— Sí, allí estaré...por cierto, bonito pañuelo Hermione— esbozó una sonrisa provocando que la leona sintiese un escalofrío y luego se marchó.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Draco había quedado con Astoria para que fuese a su habitación y tuviesen uno de sus revolcones habituales. A esas horas Pansy no solía estar por la Sala Común de Slytherin, por lo que era menos probable que lo descubriera engañándola.  
Ese día en especial quería pasar tiempo a toda costa con Greengrass y así poder olvidar los labios de la _sangre sucia_.

— Draco, ¿te ocurre algo? — preguntó Astoria al ver que los besos de su querido rubio no eran tan apasionados y agresivos como de costumbre.

— No, nada— contestó fríamente tumbándola sobre su cama y comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa lentamente mientras le esparcía pequeños besos por el cuello.

Crabbe y Goyle se habían marchado al Gran Comedor para darse un atracón como solían hacer a diario, Theo estaba estudiando en la Sala Común y Blaise había salido, por lo que la habitación estaba vacía, sola para ellos dos.

Astoria se deshizo de la corbata de Draco y la arrojó al suelo. Lo cogió de la barbilla delicadamente para atraerlo a su rostro y hundió los labios en su boca, dándole un dulce y, al mismo tiempo, amargo beso.

_Dulce para ella… amargo para Draco._

Llevaban viéndose desde que había comenzado el curso y conforme iban pasando las semanas, Astoria iba teniendo más sentimientos hacia él. Sabía que anteriormente había estado viéndose con Pansy, pero ella suponía que desde que estaban juntos ya no había vuelto a quedar con Parkinson. Eso era lo que creía.

Draco intentó abandonarse al beso, pero no se sentía cómodo. No tenía esa excitación…. no sentía ese fuego interior como con Granger.  
Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par al recordar los labios cálidos de la leona y se apartó bruscamente de Astoria.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó preocupada. ¿Acaso él no estaba disfrutando?

Draco se quedó pálido como el mármol. La imagen que más quería borrar de su mente no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez. Tenía que distraerse como fuera. Olvidarse de todo.

— Me voy— contestó bruscamente levantándose y cogiendo su corbata para volver a ponérsela.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? — volvió a preguntar Astoria cabizbaja.

— Contigo no, conmigo— bufó frunciendo el ceño y esfumándose de la habitación.

* * *

Blaise iba dando grandes zancadas por los pasillos del castillo, furioso por cómo había despertado. Necesitaba ver a a la pobretona... encontrarla sola. Quería hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho.

— Maldita _pecosa_ asquerosa — masculló apretando fuertemente los puños.

Iba tan concentrado en sus horribles planes y pensamientos que cuando giró una de las esquinas se chocó contra ella tirándole todos los libros al suelo.  
Blaise sonrió maliciosamente al ver que sus deseos se habían cumplido. No había nadie en los pasillos y ella…_estaba sola._  
Ginny palideció al verle con ese odio tan profundo en la mirada.  
Notaba como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Tenía que salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes, pero cuando al fin se decidió a hacerlo, Blaise gritó.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_—e inmediatamente cayó al suelo boca arriba.

Estaba paralizada, pero era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y tenía pánico. El miedo se apoderaba de ella pero no podía gritar ni hacer nada.  
Blaise se agachó y la miró con odio.

— Como ves, me he enterado de que fuiste tú la que me lanzó el puto hechizo— masculló guardando la varita en su bolsillo— podría devolverte la jugada pero sé que hay cosas que te molestan más.

_''¡¿Cómo cuáles imbécil?!''_ — gritó en su mente.

Blaise acercó los labios a su oído y murmuró una frase. Una sola frase que hizo que Ginny se estremeciese por dentro.

— Sé lo de Potter, que estás loquita por él — se mofó— Lástima que él esté atontado con Chang.

Ginny estaba furiosa. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba paralizada, le hubiera dado una patada en la entrepierna pero era incapaz. No podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Blaise alzó la mano y pasó sus oscuros y cálidos dedos por su cuello bajándolos en dirección a sus pechos con la intención de tocarlos.  
Comenzó a trazar una línea con el dedo índice rozando suavemente su hombro y llegando de esa forma hasta su clavícula.  
Ginny pensaba que se iba a morir allí mismo si Zabini continuaba con aquello.  
La respiración del Slytherin era agitada, como si sintiera una inmensa furia por dentro. Continuó bajando la mano, rozando toda su piel, hasta que la hundió lentamente en uno de sus pechos.  
Ginny, tenía tanto miedo que solo deseaba que alguien apareciese por el pasillo y la salvase, pero de pronto, Blaise paró.

— Tienes suerte pobretona— dijo apartando su ardiente mano y levantándose — Otro se hubiese aprovechado de ti, pero yo estoy con Daphne y no voy a hacer algo que la moleste. Además, creo que ya has aprendido la lección y no volverás a entrar en mi territorio.

_'' ¡Hijo de puta!''_ — gritó Ginny en su mente con todas sus fuerzas pero seguía completamente paralizada y sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. _El Slytherin no la oiría..._

— Ahí te quedas _pecosa_— añadió alejándose en dirección a las mazmorras— Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

Después de un rato que pareció una eternidad, Luna apareció por el pasillo con aire sonriente y vio a Ginny tirada en el suelo, paralizada, con todos sus libros alrededor.

— ¡Oh no! — exclamó acercándose a ella apresuradamente— ¡Rennervate!

La pelirroja se levantó de un sobresalto, más furiosa de lo que nunca había llegado a estar mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? — preguntó Luna acariciándole el hombro para intentar calmarla.

— Zabini— masculló secándose las lágrimas y agachándose para coger todos sus libros— Tenemos que hablar con todas sobre esto, me da igual si Umbridge se vuelve loca o nos lanza la maldición Cruciatus pero esos desgraciados no van a salirse con la suya.

Luna suspiró y después de ayudar a Ginny a recoger sus libros, se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Eran las seis y Draco iba dando vueltas por todo Hogwarts, intentando despejarse. Quería borrar aquella imagen que se repetía continuamente en su cabeza.  
Se dirigió a la biblioteca. Inconscientemente la estaba buscando aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.  
Cuando entró en la estancia, Hermione se encontraba al fondo sentada en una mesa, estudiando y estrujándose fuertemente el pelo enmarañado por no conseguir concentrarse de ninguna forma. Tenía un pañuelo granate atado al cuello y Draco recordó que la había besado en esa zona.

_''No, no me jodas… ''_ — pensó acercándose lentamente a la mesa mientras el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca.

Se paró al lado de la leona pero al ver que no levantaba la vista del libro puso encima su mano de una forma brusca.  
A Hermione se le quedó la boca reseca al ver aquella mano… al ver aquel anillo con la insignia de la serpiente. No quería levantar el rostro pero no tenía alternativa.

—Qué quieres Malfoy— dijo con voz entrecortada.

Draco se limitó a no contestar y se sentó a su lado. La miró durante unos segundos y acercó la mano a su cuello tocándolo con sus suaves dedos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — preguntó nerviosa y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

— Comprobar algo Granger— contestó con voz ronca intentando levantar el pañuelo pero Hermione le pegó un manotazo.

—Tranquilo, no lo va a ver nadie si es eso lo que te preocupa— bufó frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a fijar la vista en el libro— Deberías irte Malfoy. Quién sabe lo que podrían pensar si te viesen sentado a mi lado.

— Aparte de Pince, no hay mucha gente por aquí Granger, solo el imbécil de Zacharias Smith y está demasiado metido en sus libros como para darse cuenta de que estoy hablando contigo— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? Porque si has venido a decirme que tienes ganas de repetir lo de anoche, puedes esperar sentado— suspiró cerrando el libro de un golpe.

— No voy a volver a caer tan bajo _sangre sucia_— contestó con el mayor desprecio posible, aunque lo hizo porque el anterior comentario le había molestado considerablemente.

Hermione sintió como su moral se hundía ante las palabras de Malfoy y tuvo que tomar medidas. Desvió la mirada hacia Zacharias Smith para ver si les observaba, pero al ver que estaba concentradísimo en su lectura, actuó.

— ¿Estás seguro Malfoy? — preguntó mirándole de una forma en la que no lo había hecho nunca. De una manera demasiado seductora.

Draco se estremeció al notar su mano rozándole el muslo. Apretándoselo suavemente y comenzando a aproximarla hacia su parte más íntima.  
Intentó decirle que qué cojones estaba haciendo, que la apartase, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Se había quedado sin habla. Volvía a sentir ese fuego ardiente como la noche anterior.  
Hermione se inclinó un poco más y se acercó a su rostro sin apartar la mano hasta que solamente estuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca.  
Malfoy sentía como la piel le quemaba. Deseaba besarla allí mismo, tumbarla en la mesa de la biblioteca y arrancarle toda la ropa.  
No podía aguantar el deseo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero una frase hizo que todo ese fuego se esfumase de inmediato.

— Yo soy la que no va a volver a caer tan bajo, imbécil— dijo mirándole con aprensión y dándole un empujón en el hombro.

Luego cogió sus libros y se marchó de la biblioteca rápidamente, orgullosa de sí misma, dejándole allí sentado sin habla, con los labios entreabiertos, la respiración acelerada y completamente encendido.

* * *

— ¡Debemos poner en marcha un puto plan! — gritó Malfoy enfurecido irrumpiendo la calma de la habitación.

Estaba muy furioso. Había vuelto a ser demasiado débil. Granger solo le había rozado la entrepierna y ya estaba así de cachondo. La odiaba. Odiaba a esa _sangre sucia_ inmunda. Odiaba que lo hubiera controlado tan fácilmente a su antojo como si fuera su marioneta. ¿Qué mierda se creía la mojigata?  
Se sentó en la cama y se llevó la mano a su fino cabello, chasqueando la lengua molesto.

— ¡Eso estaba esperando! — contestó Blaise incorporándose de la cama y dejando un libro sobre la mesita de noche— por cierto, me encontré a la pecosa pobretona antes y le dí su merecido. Aunque no me he quedado satisfecho del todo…

— ¿Qué pasa? — interrumpieron Crabbe y Goyle con unos pastelitos en la mano sin tener ni idea de lo que estaban hablando sus amigos como era de esperar de dos bobos de escasa inteligencia.

— Nada, dejadlo, seguid zampando— suspiró Blaise dándose un golpe en la frente ante tanta ineptitud.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? — preguntó Theo curioso.

—Ellas aprovecharon y vinieron por la noche cuando dormíamos y estábamos indefensos— explicó Draco— así que nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo.

— No podemos entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor, es imposible — dijo Theo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, pensando.

— Si no puede ser desde dentro tendremos que hacerlo desde fuera— añadió Blaise sonriendo de una forma escalofriante.

— Eso es— contestó Malfoy tumbándose en las suaves sábanas— Las escobas. Con ellas podremos volar hasta la ventana del dormitorio de esas estúpidas pero, ¿Qué hacemos con _Lunática_? Esa chalada no estará en la habitación.

— Ya buscaremos algo para ella mañana, pero las otras... de hoy no se libran… así que, ¿esta noche Draco? — preguntó Blaise con aire siniestro.

— Sí, esta noche Blaise— respondió apoyándose en su almohada, poniendo los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

— Es arriesgado— añadió Theo indeciso— ¿Y si nos pillan? Snape me ha visto antes en el pasillo y me ha echado la bronca por haber faltado a pociones. Si nos descubre saliendo del castillo nos mata. Por no hablar de Umbridge…

—Bueno— le interrumpió Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada— Es un riesgo que, al menos yo, estoy dispuesto a correr.

* * *

**¡Tarán! :D ¿qué os ha parecido?^^**

** Para las que me comentasteis lo de Blaise y Ginny, no ibais muy desencaminadas porque me encanta esa pareja y obviamente la voy a incluir en el fic…aunque no será la única! lo dejo ahí….;)**  
** Volveré la próxima semana!**

** Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas! :D Un beso muy fuerte!_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: Volando en la oscuridad

**Como regalito de San Valentín, os traigo el capítulo 3 de nuestro querido príncipe! Este me ha quedado un poquito más largo que los otros así que espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo! Este capítulo lo dedico a todas las que me estáis siguiendo y dejando reviews! Os contesté a todas menos a las que no están registradas, así que lo hago por aquí :)**

**Ian: A mí también me encantan Lunita y Theo ^^ así que seguramente habrá cositas entre ellos dos! espero que te guste este cap. Un beso fuerte!**

**Rosyr: Bueno... no sé ni por donde empezar! jajajajaja hazte una cuenta! leí tus reviews en mi otro fic y me hicieron mucha ilusión. Cuando vi la parte de Ron y las mandrágoras casi me da un ataque. Un día tengo que escribir un one-shoot sobre eso xDDDD espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo y ya me contarás :) Un besito guapa!**

**Y ahora...os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**VOLANDO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

—Bueno, ¿qué habéis pensado? – preguntó Theo enarcando una ceja.

— Hay que buscar a los hermanos de la pobretona, a los gemelos— contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Para qué narices quieres buscar a los pobretones?— preguntó Blaise mirándole con aprensión.

—Te recuerdo que a mí tampoco me caen bien Blaise, pero he oído que venden cosas para gastar bromas— respondió incorporándose de la cama— podemos comprarles algo.

— ¿Y no crees que verán extraño que vayamos de buenas a primeras a comprarles una de sus estúpidas tonterías? — preguntó Blaise con incertidumbre.

— Si voy yo sí— contestó pasándose los dedos por su fino cabello— Así que ve tú con Theo.

— He oído que también tienen bombas fétidas— añadió Nott esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Eso podría servirnos! — exclamó Blaise eufórico— ¡Esta noche vamos a darles una lección a esas malditas!

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? — preguntó Goyle mientras devoraba unos pastelitos con Crabbe.

—Vosotros os quedáis aquí conmigo— contestó Draco fríamente— Os explicaré el plan para que luego no haya problemas.

— Vale— respondió Crabbe sonriendo con toda la boca llena de chocolate.

— Bueno… entonces nosotros vamos a buscar a los gemelos— dijo Theo colocándose bien la corbata para salir de la habitación.

— Volveremos pronto con el regalito— añadió Blaise con un brillo siniestro en la mirada.

Nott y Zabini salieron de la habitación y fueron al Gran Comedor en busca de Fred y George, pero no tuvieron suerte, por lo que decidieron ir al séptimo piso para ver si rondaban por los alrededores.

* * *

Hermione iba en dirección a la Sala Común sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca.

'_'¿Cómo he podido hacer eso? Yo no soy así_— se decía así misma llevándose las manos a la cabeza horrorizada— _pero tal como ha reaccionado Malfoy… ha merecido la pena.''_

— ¡Hermione! — exclamaron Luna y Ginny desde atrás— ¿Vas a la sala Común?

— Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? — preguntó extrañada al ver la cara de Ginny.

Estaba furiosa y tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando.

— Tenemos que hablar— respondió la pelirroja malhumorada— Lavender y Parvati están esperándonos y ya son casi las ocho.

Hermione asintió y las tres se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor apresuradamente.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común, Lavender y Parvati ya estaban allí, sentadas en uno de los sofás, hablando seriamente sobre algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Luna con aire sonriente mientras se sentaban junto a ellas.

— Cuando hemos llegado, Cormac estaba aquí con algunos de sus amigos y han empezado a burlarse de Lavender por lo de ayer— explicó Parvati.

— Le he dicho mil veces que no le toqué el culo a posta pero no me hace caso…— dijo Lavender molesta— y ahora el muy idiota cree que me gusta. No lo soporto.

— Bueno por lo menos a ti no te ha tocado el pecho, como ha hecho el asqueroso de Zabini conmigo— masculló Ginny con una ira descomunal en sus ojos.

— ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! — gritaron todas estupefactas.

— Eso no me lo habías contado antes— dijo Luna sorprendida.

— Me lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_ y se aprovechó de mí— explicó.

— ¿Pero te hizo algo más? — preguntó Hermione preocupada.

— No, por suerte no— suspiró algo aliviada— aunque no me fío mucho de él ni de ninguno de sus amiguitos. Me dan miedo.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! — gritó Lavender levantándose de un salto— Ese asqueroso no puede salirse con la suya.

— Tenemos que idear algo— sugirió Parvati— Además, anoche no le hicimos nada a Malfoy…

—¡Es verdad! — exclamó Ginny.

Hermione agachó la cabeza para no mirar a sus amigas. Malfoy era mala persona, no solo por el hecho de ser de Slytherin sino porque era arrogante, déspota y narcisista, aunque había mucha más variedad de ''piropos'' para definirle. Sin embargo, Hermione sentía que estaba siendo una hipócrita. Hacía como que lo detestaba y no lo soportaba, pero la noche anterior había estado tumbada entre sus brazos, besándole como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Seguía odiándole, eso estaba claro, pero solo el sentir el contacto de su piel la dejaba sin respiración, como se había sentido en la biblioteca al notar el roce de sus dedos en el cuello.

— Mione, ¿tú qué opinas? — preguntó Lavender irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Sobre qué? — dijo levantando la cabeza confusa.

— Sobre que se quede Luna a dormir con nosotras hoy, ya sabes para hablar de lo que vamos a hacerles a estos imbéciles— contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

— Bueno, se supone que está prohibido, pero no creo que se entere nadie. Además... Fay y su amiga están ahora en otra habitación y queda una cama libre en nuestro dormitorio— cedió Hermione.

— Genial— respondió Ginny muy contenta.

Harry y Ron permanecían arriba, plantados en las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, observándolas.

— Oye Harry— susurró Ron sin dejar de mirarlas— ¿No te has fijado que éstas llevan dos días demasiado juntas? Por cierto ¿por qué traen a esa de Ravenclaw aquí?

—No sé Ron… serán cosas de chicas, supongo— respondió Harry mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiárselas con el borde de la camiseta.

— Pero, ¿Lavender con Hermione? Aquí me huele a algo raro— dijo enarcando una ceja.

— Puede que estén hablando de chicos, no sé…— suspiró Harry con desgana.

— Y el pañuelo ese que lleva… ella nunca se pone esas cosas ni se arregla tanto. A lo mejor es que le gusta alguno y no nos lo ha dicho— contestó molesto frunciendo el ceño— Tenemos que investigar.

— Yo creo que no deberíamos meternos Ron. Si no nos ha dicho nada será porque le da vergüenza y por eso está ahora más con Parvati y el resto— dijo Harry no muy convencido.

— ¡Si no hacemos algo nos va a dejar de lado! ¿Te has enterado de que Lavender le tocó el culo a Cormac McLaggen? ¡Si Hermione sigue juntándose con ella se va a convertir en otra desesperada! — gritó horrorizado.

— No creo que Hermione llegue a hacer algo así en su vida— respondió Harry asustado por la idea de imaginarse a su amiga transformada en una repipi cursi echándose potingues en la cara a todas horas— O eso espero.

Ron y Harry las escudriñaron con atención desde las escaleras intentando averiguar algo y luego se marcharon a su dormitorio.

* * *

— ¡Mira Blaise! Ahí están! — exclamó Theo al ver a Fred y George apoyados en una de las paredes del pasillo del séptimo piso.

— ¡Vosotros! — gritó Blaise acercándose a toda velocidad como si estuviese poseído.

— ¡Tranquilo chaval! ¿Tú eres de Slytherin? ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó George extrañado apartándose de la pared.

— ¡Es el amigo del hurón, George! — se mofó Fred— ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?

— ¡Os estábamos buscando joder! — gritó Blaise malhumorado.

— ¿Has oído Fred? Nos estaban buscando… con desesperación por lo que veo— dijo George con sorna— ¿Para qué exactamente?

Blaise bufó. No los soportaba pero se limitó a no insultarles por tal de conseguir lo que querían él y Theo.

— Queremos alguno de vuestros inventos raros— contestó mirándoles con desdén mientras Theo asentía con la cabeza como si la vida le fuese en ello.

— Bueno, aquí no llevamos nada, lo tenemos casi todo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, tendríais que pagarnos por adelantado— dijo Fred pasándoles el brazo por encima.

— ¿Qué tenéis? — preguntó Blaise con desgana frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡De todo! — exclamaron los dos gemelos a la vez— _Caramelos de hipo, pastillas vomitivas, Lord kakadura_ (galletas muy efectivas si estáis estreñidos), _bombas fétidas…_

— ¡No estamos estreñidos idiotas! — gritó Blaise cada vez más enfadado — ¿Cuánto valen las _bombas fétidas_?

— ¿Seguro que no? Vuestras caras me dicen que sí— se mofó George— Las _bombas fétidas_ cuestan un galeón, ¿cuántas queréis?

— Una, solo una— respondió Theo intentando parecer simpático.

— ¡De eso sí tenemos aquí! — dijo Fred sacando una del bolsillo.

— Toma— contestó Blaise dándole el galeón y arrebatándosela de las manos.

— ¡Si Umbridge os pilla, nosotros no sabemos nada! — exclamó George al ver a los dos Slytherins alejándose de allí apresuradamente.

— ¿Seguro que no queréis _Lord kakadura_? — añadió Fred soltando una risita.

— ¡NO! — gritaron Blaise y Theo esfumándose por el fondo del pasillo. Querían salir de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

Draco llevaba más de media hora esperando impaciente la vuelta de sus dos amigos mientras les explicaba una y otra vez el plan a Crabbe y Goyle, puesto que los pobres eran tan tontos que no se enteraban a pesar de la insistencia del rubio.

— Tenemos que salir del maldito castillo sin que nos pillen— volvió a repetir— subir con las escobas hasta la ventana del dormitorio y cuando consigamos entrar, tenemos que ser rápidos.

— Sí Draco, les lanzamos el hechizo _Desmaius_ como has dicho antes…— contestó Goyle sin dejar de tocar su limpio rostro, aliviado por verse sin la enorme barba.

— Exacto— respondió secamente.

Draco seguía en estado de shock por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en la biblioteca.

Jamás había sentido tal deseo por alguien, ni siquiera por alguna de sus conquistas. Estaba demasiado confuso. Quería hacerle algo a Granger, para así olvidarse de sus ardientes labios y su mano rozándole aquella parte de su cuerpo que tanto apreciaba.

En ese instante, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de un golpe y aparecieron Blaise y Theo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué mierda habéis tardado tanto? — preguntó aproximándose rápidamente a ellos.

— Nos ha costado encontrar a los pobretones, pero ya tenemos lo que queríamos— contestó Blaise sacando la bomba fétida de su bolsillo.

— Genial— respondió Draco sonriendo ladinamente.

— ¿A qué hora comenzaremos con el plan? — preguntó Theo muy motivado.

— Después de la cena, cuando todo el mundo duerma — dijo Draco volviendo a tumbarse en la cama — Ya veremos cómo esquivamos a Filch y a Snape.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba cenando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, pero un aura oscura se cernía sobre el grupo de Draco, que miraban intensamente a las chicas de la mesa de Gryffindor y a Luna que estaba comiendo junto a ellas.

— No me gusta cómo nos están mirando— se quejó Ginny devorando nerviosamente varias alitas de pollo.

En ese instante Blaise le guiñó un ojo y casi se atragantó con el maldito pollo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Lavender dándole fuertes golpes en la espalda.

— Ese asqueroso violador te está mirando— masculló Parvati sin despegar los ojos de la mesa de Slytherin.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien, no os preocupéis…— intentó decir Ginny.

— ¡Te tocó! ¡Eso para mí es violación! ¡Maldito acosador! — gritó Parvati dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa pero paró al ver que todas las miradas de Gryffindor se centraban en ella.

— Cállate Parvati, será mejor que no se entere nadie de eso— suspiró la pelirroja.

Hermione estaba atenta a la conversación, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Malfoy. Estaba sentado entre sus amigos, sonriendo arrogante y con la camisa medio desabrochada, sin su corbata. Draco centró su mirada en ella durante unos instantes en los que pareció pararse el tiempo y Hermione se estremeció. El corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal y la piel de su rostro le quemaba. Intentó apartar la vista de Malfoy pero era incapaz y él parecía estar en las mismas.

— Hermione, ¿te queda mucho? Nosotras ya nos vamos al dormitorio— dijo Luna haciendo que desviase la vista del rubio.

— Ya... voy... — respondió ruborizada y casi sin habla mientras terminaba la poca comida que quedaba en su plato y se levantaba para irse con todas las demás, pero Draco seguía centrando su atención en ella, en aquel pañuelo granate que llevaba atado al cuello.

Hermione percibió su mirada e instintivamente llevó su mano a esa parte.

— Draco, volvemos al dormitorio— dijo Theo levantándose de la mesa con Blaise.

— Nosotros nos quedamos aquí un poco más— añadieron Crabbe y Goyle mientras engullían unos platos del tamaño de una montaña.

— Esperadme, yo también me voy— contestó Draco levantándose para irse con ellos.

— ¡No tardéis mucho glotones! — gritó Blaise y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

* * *

— Aquí estoy— dijo Luna entrando en el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor con una almohada y su peculiar pijama de rayas.

— ¿Te ha visto alguien? — preguntó Ginny acercándose a ella.

— No, en la Sala Común no había nadie— sonrió Luna sentándose en el suelo junto a la estufa de leña que había en el centro de la habitación.

— Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Zabini y Malfoy? — preguntó Lavender abriendo un cajón de su mesita de noche para coger un cepillo y comenzar a cepillarse el pelo.

— ¡Malfoy se merece algo por no haber recibido su merecido anoche y Zabini por violador! — gritó Parvati sentándose junto a ellas.

— Deberíamos hacer algo para ridiculizarlos delante de todo el colegio… que ya nadie los viese igual — sugirió Ginny.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Crabbe, Goyle y Nott? — preguntó Hermione uniéndose a la conversación.

— Bueno… no creo que se atrevan a hacernos algo, así que por el momento les dejaremos en paz— contestó Lavender mientras se ponía un pijama de color rosa palo.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — exclamó Parvati levantándose del suelo de un sobresalto— si tuviésemos poción multijugos… hmm, el problema es que la elaboración es muy lenta.

— Snape tiene en su despacho— contestó Luna con aire sonriente.

— Cierto— dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa— pero si nos pilla… no lo contamos.

— Solo podría ir una de nosotras, con la capa y el mapa. Así sería fácil—respondió Hermione— pero tendríamos que quitárselos a Harry otra vez.

— Tienes razón, ya veremos quién se encarga de eso… También tendríamos que conseguir los pelos... — dijo Ginny.

—Es verdad…mañana lo planearemos con todo detalle. Deberíamos dormir ya… es muy tarde— sugirió Lavender acercándose a la cama y tapándose con las suaves sábanas.

Las chicas se levantaron, apartándose de la estufa de leña y se dirigieron a sus respectivos colchones. Luna se acostó en la cama que anteriormente había sido de Fay Dunbar y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

Cuando la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y solo entraba una pequeña luz reflejada por la luna, Hermione se incorporó para quitarse el pañuelo y dejarlo sobre su mesita de noche.

Se recostó y suspiró profundamente. Tenía demasiado sueño y necesitaba dormir a toda costa.

Lo que desconocía es que aquella calma no iba a durar demasiado.

* * *

Eran más de las doce cuando los chicos de Slytherin salieron a hurtadillas de su Sala Común, con sus escobas en la mano y las túnicas sobre los pijamas.

Hacia un frío glacial en los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras que les calaba el cuerpo, pero no importaba. Estaban más concentrados en que no les pillasen.

No había ni rastro de Snape ni de Filch por el vestíbulo, por lo que abrieron a toda prisa la puerta de la entrada principal y salieron sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido.

Cuando traspasaron el umbral, se montaron en sus escobas y comenzaron a volar, rodeando el castillo en busca de la ventana del dormitorio de Hermione y las demás.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y podía verse el reflejo de la luna en el lago negro.

Sus túnicas se movían bruscamente por la velocidad del viento y sus manos estaban rígidas por el frío, pero a pesar de eso, volar en la oscuridad de la noche de esa forma producía una sensación excitante.

Una vez llegaron a la ventana que estaban buscando, Draco alzó su varita y murmuró lo más bajo posible un hechizo para abrirla. Se colaron en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlas y llevar a cabo su plan.

— Anda, ¿qué hace aquí la _loca_? — musitó Blaise eufórico señalando a Luna, que dormía plácidamente en una de las camas— Podremos fastidiarla a ella también.

— Genial— respondió Goyle soltando una risita maliciosa.

— Bueno, al grano, lo que habíamos hablado, el hechizo _Desmaius_ para que no se despierten— Draco se acercó a la cama de Hermione y sacó la varita de su pijama verde oscuro.

Blaise se aproximó a Ginny, Goyle a Parvati, Theo a Luna y Crabbe a Lavender.

Todos murmuraron el hechizo y un destello iluminó toda la habitación dejando a las cinco chicas completamente inconscientes.

— Bien— sonrió Blaise— Vamos a cogerlas y atarlas a la estufa esa que hay ahí en medio apagada.

— Está bien— contestaron Theo, Crabbe y Goyle a la vez.

La habitación estaba a oscuras pero Draco podía ver a Hermione gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba tumbada, entre las mantas rojas aterciopeladas, con su pijama celeste de animalitos y el pelo completamente alborotado.

Draco sabía que todos estaban ocupados cogiendo a las chicas y atándolas alrededor de la estufa, por lo que seguramente no se fijarían en él en ese momento.

No soportaba a la _sangre sucia_ pero en ese instante quería tocarla. Algo le obligaba a hacerlo. No pudo evitarlo y como si estuviese controlado por una gran fuerza, aproximó su mano y rozó su rostro. Su piel era cálida y suave.

Desvió la mirada a la mesita de noche y vio encima el pañuelo granate.

Tuvo un impulso, lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo para que sus amigos no se percatasen. Luego apartó el pelo enmarañado de Granger para ver la marca en su cuello y la rozó suavemente.

— ¿A qué esperas Draco? ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? — preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

— Ya voy joder— contestó malhumorado.

Se inclinó y cogió delicadamente a la leona para llevarla a donde estaban las demás. Se aproximó lentamente hacia la estufa de leña y le costó soltarla en el suelo. Por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir notando su cálida piel entre sus brazos, pero finalmente tuvo que soltarla.

Blaise alzó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que hizo que una gruesa cuerda atara a las chicas alrededor de la estufa.

— Bien, _¡Rennervate_! — exclamó mientras Theo y todos los demás le imitaban.

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio, medio aturdida. Veía borroso y todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero al alzar la vista hacia arriba, divisó cinco sombras encapuchadas que la rodeaban a ella y a las demás.

— ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo aquí? — dijo Ginny furiosa forcejeando con la cuerda.

— ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS HABÉIS ENTRADO?! — gritó Lavender muy asustada.

Hermione y Luna desviaron la mirada y vieron la ventana abierta de par en par.

— La ventana Lavender…— respondió Luna.

— Ni se os ocurra hacernos nada, a mí no me vais a tocar ningún pecho— Parvati miraba a Blaise con miedo.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Blaise? — preguntó Theo extrañado.

— ¿Os acordáis que os dije que me encontré esta tarde a la pecosa y le di su merecido? Pues…— intentó explicar.

— ¡Asqueroso! Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme tus sucias manos encima! — exclamó Ginny frunciendo el ceño completamente despeinada.

— Si que has llegado lejos Blaise... — Theo estaba sorprendido.

— Así no volverá a entrar en nuestra habitación— contestó con suficiencia.

Crabbe y Goyle se limitaban a asentir todo el rato mientras Draco permanecía en silencio con aire casual y los brazos cruzados sin apartar la vista de Hermione.

— ¡Esto os va a costar caro! — exclamó Ginny intentando darle una patada a Blaise en la espinilla pero le resultaba imposible.

— Si intentas hacerme algo, no solo te tocaré las tetas pecosa— respondió aproximándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Ginny sintió algo extraño. Jamás había visto el rostro de Blaise tan de cerca. Tan de cerca que casi le rozaba. No pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó violentamente.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos ya— sugirió Theo— Como se despierte alguien de Gryffindor podemos meternos en un lío.

— Ni hablar, antes vamos a desnudarlas— contestó Blaise con una mirada perversa— ¿Por cuál empezamos? ¡Ya sé! La _sangre sucia._

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y forcejear con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de la cuerda mientras Zabini se aproximaba a donde estaba Hermione y se inclinaba para comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa del pijama.

Draco sintió como la furia lo embargaba al ver que su amigo aproximaba sus oscuras manos a Granger y sin poder controlarse, lo apartó empujándolo bruscamente.

— ¿Qué mierda haces Draco? — preguntó Blaise malhumorado.

—Quiero hacerlo yo Blaise, tú encárgate de la comadreja o de cualquier otra pero a mí déjame a la _sangre sucia_— dijo arrastrando las palabras despectivamente.

En realidad no quería que Blaise la tocara. Se ponía colérico solo de pensarlo, pero no quería que su amigo lo supiese.

— Está bien— cedió Blaise — Hazte cargo tú— y se acercó a donde estaba Ginny.

Draco se inclinó y aproximó su mano al pijama de Hermione. Desabrochó el primer botón y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

La leona no era capaz de gritar como las demás. Era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido y solamente estuvieran ella y él en la habitación. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma. Se suponía que debería estar asustada, furiosa, pero no era así. Era como si quisiera que él continuase.

Lavender comenzó a chillar aún más y se escuchó un ruido fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Te lo digo en serio Blaise! ¡ Va a venir alguien! ¡Tenemos que irnos! — Theo no dejaba de mirar la puerta incómodo.

— ¡Joder! ¡Está bien! — bufó frunciendo el ceño— pero antes nos queda algo por hacer— y sacó la bomba fétida de su bolsillo.

— ¡No! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ni se te ocurra…— intentó decir Ginny pero no le dio tiempo porque Zabini la lanzó rápidamente al suelo y un olor insoportable se expandió por toda la habitación.

Los chicos de Slytherin cogieron sus escobas y comenzaron a salir rápidamente por la ventana pero Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron a la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¿A DÓNDE NARICES VAIS? — gritó Blaise desde la ventana al ver que los tontos de sus amigos iban a meter la pata.

— ¡Ah perdón! ¡Los nervios! — gritó Goyle tirando de Crabbe torpemente hacia la ventana y esfumándose.

Draco miró una última vez a Hermione clavándole sus ojos grises y se marchó con sus amigos, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¡Joder que pestazo! — gritó Ginny tosiendo.

— ¡AHHH! ¡SOCORRO! — chilló Lavender como una loca.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor...

— Harry, Harry, despierta— dijo Ron preocupado dándole golpecitos en el hombro— ¿Has escuchado esas voces? Creo que pasa algo en el cuarto de Hermione.

— Nosotros también lo hemos escuchado— añadieron Neville, Seamus y Dean levantándose rápidamente.

Harry cogió las gafas de su mesita de noche, se las puso y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando salieron se dieron de bruces con Cormac McLaggen y sus compañeros de cuarto.

— ¿Vosotros también os habéis despertado? — preguntó Cormac al verlos fuera.

— Sí, no sabemos lo que ocurre pero algo pasa en el cuarto de las chicas— comentó Harry.

— ¡Vamos a ver qué narices pasa! — Seamus salió corriendo para subir las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas y todos le siguieron.

Estaban tan preocupados y tenían tanta curiosidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación que se olvidaron por completo del encantamiento de los escalones.

Subieron corriendo, empujándose los unos a los otros, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, las escaleras desaparecieron transformándose en un tobogán resbaladizo que hizo que todos cayeran rodando unos encima de otros al estilo dominó.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Me da igual! — gritó Ron intentando trepar por el tobogán como si fuese un mandril con el culo en pompa pero volvía a caerse sobre el montón de chicos que había abajo.

— ¡Me estáis aplastando! — gritó Cormac intentando incorporarse— Dejadme a mí, ¡yo voy a conseguir subir!

— Creo que deberíamos avisar a Dumbledore— propuso Harry.

— ¡No, no! ¡Yo puedo con esto! — exclamó Cormac decidido.

Las chicas forcejeaban con la cuerda intentando deshacerse de ella para poder lanzar la bomba fétida por la ventana y que ese horrible olor terminase de una vez pero Hermione fue más rápida y exclamó un hechizo.

— _¡Accio varita!_ — y su varita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche fue a parar a sus manos para seguidamente pronunciar _Finite Incantatem_ y hacer desaparecer la maldita cuerda.

Parvati se levantó como una loca y dio una fuerte patada a la bomba fétida lanzándola por la ventana.  
Ginny y Lavender no podían parar de toser debido al pestazo producido por aquella cosa mientras que Luna se aproximaba a la ventana para poder respirar aire limpio.

— ¡No puedo más! — exclamó Lavender— Voy a abrir la puerta para ver si así se va el olor.

Se acercó decidida a abrir la puerta del dormitorio pero cuando lo hizo, pisó el suelo resbaladizo del tobogán y cayó encima de Cormac McLaggen que en ese momento intentaba treparlo, provocando que saliesen los dos despedidos hasta el fondo y cayendo sobre el resto de los chicos.

— ¿Pero que demoni…— intentó decir Lavender pero ahogó un grito al ver que estaba aplastando a Cormac y que él la había parado como acto reflejo apoyando las manos sobre sus pechos.

_Cormac McLaggen..._

_Tocándole los pechos._

Lavender se levantó de un salto con la cara encendida, avergonzada hasta límites extremos mientras Cormac permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, tan blanco como una sábana.  
Los compañeros de habitación del chico comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas al ver aquella escena tan surrealista.

— ¿Lavender estás bien? — preguntó Hermione desde arriba— ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí vosotros? — añadió dirigiéndose a los demás.

— ¿Qué qué hacemos? — dijo Ron levantándose furioso de entre un montón de brazos y piernas— Si no gritarais tanto, podríamos dormir.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Hermione? — preguntaron Neville y Harry preocupados mientras ayudaban a Dean y Seamus a incorporarse.

Hermione se estremeció. No quería que sus amigos se enterasen de lo sucedido. Era algo entre las serpientes y ellas.

Además, no debían saber que Luna estaba en la habitación.

— Bueno… Parvati ha visto una araña en su cama y... — mintió cabizbaja.

— ¡Eso, eso! — dijo Lavender subiendo rápidamente al dormitorio al ver que el tobogán libre de chicos comenzaba a transformarse nuevamente en unas escaleras.

— ¿Por esa tontería? — preguntó Ron sin estar muy convencido— ¿Y qué es ese pestazo? — añadió poniendo una mueca de asco.

— Ginny no se encuentra muy bien— disimuló Lavender muy nerviosa.

— ¡Te he escuchado Lavender! — chilló la pelirroja desde el fondo de la habitación.

— Bueno, ya está todo solucionado. Iros a dormir, buenas noches— dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta bruscamente y dejándolos plantados.

— Te digo que aquí pasa algo raro Harry— susurró Ron molesto.

Harry lo miró por un momento.

— Tienes razón Ron. Tenemos que averiguarlo— contestó mientras volvían junto con Neville, Seamus y Dean a su dormitorio.

— ¡Venga Cormac! ¿A qué esperas? — le preguntaron sus compañeros de cuarto empujándolo hacia la habitación, mientras él seguía en estado de shock mirándose las manos por lo que había ocurrido.

Había tocado accidentalmente los pechos de su acosadora particular y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado.

Llevaba todo el curso sintiéndose atraído por Hermione, pero en ese instante se había olvidado de ella por completo. Solo podía pensar en los pechos de Lavender y el hormigueo que aún sentía en las yemas de sus dedos.

* * *

Después de algo más de una hora intentando ventilar la habitación, las chicas se durmieron al fin, pensando en llevar a cabo la venganza de la poción multijugos, pero no solamente con Blaise y Draco como habían acordado, sino con todos. Debían planear cómo conseguir sus pelos, pero en eso ya pensarían al día siguiente.

Hermione se aproximó a su cama y miró una vez más por la ventana el cielo despejado antes de meterse entre las sábanas, pero se quedó parada en seco al ver que su pañuelo ya no estaba en la mesita de noche. Supo en ese instante, que Malfoy se lo había llevado, que se lo había quedado para él.

— Imbécil…— masculló sonrojada tapándose con la manta y corriendo las cortinas del dosel de su cama.

* * *

Los chicos de Slytherin habían llegado sanos y salvos a su habitación y después de haber estado riéndose a carcajadas durante largo rato sobre lo que había ocurrido, arrojaron las túnicas sobre sus baúles y se fueron a dormir.

Draco miraba al techo de la habitación sin cerrar los ojos, absorto en sus pensamientos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama y sacó el pañuelo de Hermione.

Lo acercó a su rostro para percibir un sutil olor a vainilla. Ese olor tan irresistible que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

La odiaba pero al mismo tiempo la deseaba ardientemente… y eso… lo estaba matando.

* * *

**Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? :D**

**¡Yo he disfrutado mucho con este capítulo! Preparaos, porque en el siguiente capítulo... bueno, os dejo con la intriga ^^**

**Espero vuestras opiniones :D**

**NOTA: En los libros de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley no dormía en la misma habitación que Hermione y las demás (por ser de un curso menor), pero en esta historia sí. Fay Dunbar y su amiga eran las que compartían dormitorio con las chicas, pero en este fic he decidido que no sea así.**

**Un beso muy fuerte y... ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!**


	4. Chapter 4: Operación multijugos

**¡Chicas! aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, que me he apresurado a compartirlo con vosotras!**

**Espero que os guste :D**

**Las respuestas a los reviews de las que no están registradas:**

**Athenea: Hola guapa! Gracias por tus comentarios :D Me animan mucho cuando los leo. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te rías tanto como en los anteriores! Un beso fuerte!**

** Ian: ¡Me alegro de que te gusten las parejitas que he hecho! A mí también me encantan :D veremos a ver como evolucionan... ;) Agradezco mucho tus comentarios! Un besito fuerte :D**

**Emma Felton: acabo de leer tu review en el otro fic! ajjaja me alegro de que te haya gustado! a ver que te parece este :D Las cosas se están poniendo muy intensas... ¿no crees? xDD por cierto, la de la foto sí, soy yo! :) un beso muy fuerte guapa!**

**Rosyr: Adoro tus testamentos en serio, así que no te deprimas para nada que me gustan mucho y me río un montón! también te contesté por el otro fic! espero que te gusten los caps, tanto este como el de Cuál es tu recuerdo Draco! ¡ya me dirás que te han parecido! un besote guapa :D**

**y ahora... la lectura! ;)**

* * *

**OPERACIÓN MULTIJUGOS**

Draco despertó por la mañana y vio que sus amigos seguían durmiendo como troncos. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el pañuelo. Tenía que esconderlo para que los demás jamás descubrieran lo que había hecho, así que se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche. Sacó una pequeña caja negra con una serpiente plateada grabada en el centro, donde guardaba a veces sus pertenencias más valiosas,(entre ellas el anillo) y metió el pañuelo, cerrándola de un golpe.

— Draco, ¿qué haces despierto? — preguntó Theo incorporándose con los ojos medio cerrados y el pelo alocado.

— Nada, no es asunto tuyo— contestó secamente mientras guardaba la caja.

— ¿Qué pasaría en la Torre de Gryffindor cuando nos fuimos? — preguntó con curiosidad quitándose la camisa del pijama.

— Probablemente se despertasen San Potter y la comadreja al oír el escándalo, aunque no sé qué ocurriría luego— Draco comenzó a ponerse el uniforme para ir a clase.

— ¡Ahora nos dejarán en paz!— Blaise se levantó de un salto emocionado al escuchar la conversación— ¡Les hemos dado un buen susto!

— Eso espero— suspiró Theo— por lo menos hoy no faltaremos a pociones.

— Cierto, aunque de todas formas, yo no me quedé satisfecho— se quejó Blaise dando un puñetazo al colchón.

— Blaise… últimamente estás…no sé…— intentó decir Theo con miedo.

— ¿Cómo estoy Theo? — preguntó enfadado.

— No sé, tocaste a Weasley… luego querías quitarles la ropa a todas…— continuó con la voz entrecortada.

— Vamos, que tienes las jodidas hormonas fatal— concluyó Draco.

— ¡Qué esperabais! Esas zorras se lo merecían. Además, a mí la pobretona _pecosa_ y sus amiguitas no me van. Ya tengo a Daphne, que por cierto, esta noche he quedado con ella y quiero que os larguéis y me dejéis la habitación libre, a ver si consigo follármela de una maldita vez — contestó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Crabbe para despertarle.

— No vas a conseguir nada de eso con Daphne— dijo Draco fríamente poniéndose la túnica— No es como Astoria.

—Eso ya lo veremos Draco— respondió Blaise—Este tonto no se despierta— añadió al ver que aunque zarandeaba a Crabbe seguía durmiendo como un oso perezoso.

Se acercó a su mesita de noche para sacar una pluma negra con reflejos verdosos de uno de los cajones y la aproximó a la nariz de Crabbe. Al notar un cosquilleo muy intenso, hizo un movimiento brusco y se cayó de la cama estrepitosamente.  
Theo y Blaise soltaron una carcajada y Goyle se levantó medio dormido, asustado, pensando que las chicas iban a atacarles otra vez. Crabbe por su parte, seguía roncando tumbado en el suelo, indiferente al golpe.

— ¡No volváis a hacer algo así! Casi me da un infarto— Goyle parecía muy agitado.

— Estás muy sensible últimamente— se mofó Theo.

Draco bufó y se limitó a terminar de vestirse para ir a la clase de pociones que tenían esa mañana. No podía estar pendiente de las tonterías de sus amigos. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como las reacciones que estaba experimentando hacia la _sangre sucia_.

Cuando consiguieron despertar de una maldita vez a Crabbe y llegaron a pociones, Snape les echó la bronca del siglo por haber faltado a clase el día anterior, pero al tratarse de Draco y sus amigos no les puso ningún castigo. Solamente les hizo una advertencia y una leve reprimenda.

— Hoy… van a elaborar una muestra de _Veritaserum_ que dejarán en mi mesa cuando la clase haya concluido— dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de las mesas— Lo harán por parejas y no quiero oír absolutamente… ningún ruido.

Hermione se puso nerviosa. No quería que su pareja fuera Malfoy. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días. Por un lado estaba furiosa por su visita nocturna durante la noche anterior, pero por otro lado no dejaba de recordar el instante en que él comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama.

— Granger, póngase con Potter— Snape la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Durante el tiempo que había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado en cómo Snape había dividido la clase. Miró preocupada a sus amigas para ver si habían caído con alguna de las serpientes y por desgracia Luna estaba con Theo.  
Ginny no se encontraba allí, puesto que era de un curso inferior y su horario de pociones era diferente así que se había librado del sufrimiento.  
Draco estaba en una de las mesas junto a Blaise. Ron había caído con el tonto de Crabbe y Goyle estaba con Seamus. De la última pareja no saldría nada bueno. _Explosión asegurada._

— Hermione, ¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente anoche? — preguntó Harry mientras comenzaban a preparar la poción y a verter los ingredientes en el caldero.

— Ya os lo expliqué— bufó malhumorada— ¿por qué tienes tanto interés Harry?

— No sé... es que llevas varios días con Lavender y las demás a todas horas y nos has dejado un poco de lado a Ron y a mí— susurró disimuladamente al ver que Snape los taladraba con la mirada.

— Tengo mis motivos Harry y además, son cosas de chicas… ahí no entráis vosotros— contestó fríamente.

Harry notó que el comportamiento de Hermione era demasiado extraño. Se ponía muy nerviosa al contestar, como si estuviese ocultando algo. Pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Se limitó a dejar de hablar y a continuar elaborando la poción por tal de que Snape no les sustrajera puntos.

_Mientras tanto, en otra de las mesas..._

— Oye, con respecto a lo de anoche... — comentó Theo preocupado. Luna lanzaba los ingredientes al caldero ignorando por completo que estaba junto a una de las serpientes.

— Veo normal que tomarais represalias después de lo que ocurrió... aunque Zabini se pasó un poco, pero tú no intentaste nada. No me caes mal Theo— su voz era dulce y aterciopelada.

Nott se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Luna. En ellas se notaba sinceridad y no parecía estar enfadada. Además, lo había llamado por su nombre, mientras que a Blaise seguía nombrándolo por su apellido.  
Estaba seguro de que aquello era una trampa. Esa sonrisa tan inocente de la chica Ravenclaw era demasiado sospechosa. Tenía que avisar a sus amigos cuando saliera de clase, pero mientras tanto... le seguiría la corriente.

—Y si supuestamente no te caigo mal, ¿por qué me pegaste un colchón a la espalda? Lo pasé muy mal esa mañana por tu culpa— se frustró al recordar ese momento tan agobiante.

— Lo siento Theo, sólo fue una broma. No volverá a suceder— respondió arrepentida.

_''Definitivamente esto es demasiado raro… tengo que avisar a Blaise y los demás…''_

—Theo, ten cuidado— le advirtió Luna sujetándole del brazo suavemente al ver que estaba demasiado distraído e iba a usar un ingrediente equivocado.

Nott se aceleró repentinamente al notar la mano de Luna sobre su brazo.

— Tienes razón, no volveré… a equivocarme... — su voz se había vuelto entrecortada.

Theo la observó. El cabello rubio le llegaba hasta las caderas. Sus ojos eran tan claros...Nunca se había fijado en ella de esa forma.

Luna lo miró a los ojos y retiró rápidamente la mano sonrojándose.

— Por cierto Luna... tú tampoco me caes mal— añadió con una sonrisa indescifrable.

* * *

— ¡Tss! ¡Venid! — siseó Ginny desde el fondo del pasillo al verlas salir de la clase de pociones. Todas se acercaron apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Lavender sacando un poco de pintalabios rosa para retocarse.

— Deberíamos ir a por la _poción multijugos_ del despacho de Snape después del almuerzo— sugirió la pelirroja.

— Pero no podemos ir todas, somos demasiadas— comentó Parvati en voz baja mientras se alejaban para ir a la Torre de Gryffindor.

— Es mejor que sólo vaya una de nosotras— añadió Hermione— Yo puedo encargarme de coger el mapa y la capa.

— ¿Y quién irá al despacho de Snape? — preguntó Luna preocupada.

— Yo— Lavender no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Todas se sorprendieron ante la valentía de su amiga.

— ¿Estás segura Lavender? — Hermione estaba atónita. No salía de su asombro.

— Mione… yo soy como los ninjas, me ves y de repente desaparezco— soltó una risita.

— Sí que estás convencida…— añadió Parvati sorprendida. En otras circunstancias, Lavender ni siquiera hubiese querido participar en algo así— Bueno la verdad es que nos quitas un peso de encima a las demás.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer para conseguir los pelos? — preguntó Ginny confusa.

— Con Crabbe y Goyle será relativamente fácil— comentó Hermione— De hecho, no sería la primera vez que lo llevo a cabo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Hermione? — preguntó Luna curiosa.

— En segundo curso, preparé unos dulces rellenos de _pócima del sueño_ y Harry y Ron se los dieron. Así conseguimos sus pelos— explicó.

— ¿No es la primera vez que haces _poción multijugos_ de ellos? — preguntó Lavender escandalizada.

— No, y bueno la historia es demasiado larga Lavender. Ahora concentrémonos en el plan— suspiró.

— Vale, Crabbe y Goyle son unos glotones, pero... ¿qué hacemos con Zabini y Malfoy? — preguntó Parvati enarcando una ceja.

— Zabini suele irse de vez en cuando a comer con Crabbe y Goyle así que es probable que caiga en la trampa, pero Malfoy… bueno… yo me encargo de eso— se puso nerviosa solo de pensarlo.

Luna la miró con atención durante unos instantes porque sabía que había algo extraño entre ellos. Algo que no comprendía.

— Os olvidáis de Nott— añadió Lavender— ¿Luna te ocupas tú de él?

— Esta vez no voy a participar— respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo! — gritó Parvati furiosa— ¿Te falta un tornillo o qué?

Luna se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos.

— Me da pena Theo, anoche solo quería marcharse de la habitación…y no intentó desnudarnos como Zabini.

— ¡Y encima lo llamas por su nombre! — exclamó Ginny. ¿Qué le pasaba a Luna por la cabeza?

Hermione se quedó pensativa. Quizás Luna estaba en lo cierto.

— En parte tiene razón. Nott se mantuvo al margen y probablemente no intente nada.

—Bueno Luna, si tú no estás dispuesta a participar, tendremos que ocuparnos nosotras de él, en otra ocasión— Lavender se cruzó de brazos.

— Os ayudaré a conseguir los pelos de Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, pero no beberé _poción multijugos_. Aunque estaré en el Gran Comedor para vigilar por si vienen los auténticos Slytherins antes de que aparezcáis vosotras transformadas— Luna no iba a participar pero no quería dejar desprotegidas a las demás.

— Está bien— respondió Ginny— Quedamos a las seis en el Gran Comedor. Lavender irá a por la poción, Hermione se encargará de Malfoy y nosotras de los pastelitos.

— ¡De acuerdo!— Parvati estaba muy emocionada. Iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

— Daphne, ¿esta noche vienes a mi habitación? — preguntó Blaise al verla pasar con Astoria. Él permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

— No puedo Blaise, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer— contestó desanimada marchándose de allí.

Las serpientes que estaban junto a él, soltaron unas risitas al ver que el plan de su amigo se había hecho añicos.

— ¡No os riais cabrones! — gritó malhumorado— Pronto lo conseguiré. Ya veréis…

— Sí… _claro..._— contestó Theo aún riéndose— Por cierto, tengo algo que contaros.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó Draco apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

— En clase de pociones, Lovegood estaba demasiado simpática. Me ha pedido perdón— explicó— ¿No os resulta sospechoso?

Malfoy lo miró de hito en hito.

—Desde luego están tramando algo— contestó arrastrando las palabras.

— De todas formas, no le hagas mucho caso a la _loca_…—se mofó Blaise— por algo la llaman _Lunática._

Theo se sintió mal por el comentario de su amigo. Él estaba al corriente de cómo la llamaban, pero aún así no era partidario de usar motes despectivos para referirse a cualquiera.

De pronto, los gorilas se levantaron del sofá.

—Tenemos hambre— comentó Crabbe.

— ¿Quién se viene? — añadió Goyle.

—Sólo pensáis en comer— bufó Blaise— pero bueno, yo también estoy algo hambriento, así que os acompaño— luego miró a Draco y Theo —¿Vosotros dos venís?

— Tengo que echarle un vistazo a unos apuntes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— respondió Theo acercándose a una de las mesas para ponerse a estudiar.

— Yo iré más tarde— Draco se levantó para ir a su dormitorio— He quedado con Pansy dentro de un rato.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir? — Blaise le dio un codazo— ¿Astoria o Pansy? Si te pillan, te quedas sin pelotas Draco.

—Por ahora no sé que responder a eso Blaise, me largo— suspiró marchándose.

En realidad, no tenía ganas de pasar un rato a solas con Pansy o Astoria. No las deseaba y se había aburrido de ellas.

_Lo que en realidad quería era_ _otra cosa._

_''¿En qué mierda estás pensando?_ —se tumbó en la cama y se llevó una mano al rostro— _Olvídate de la sangre sucia. Olvídate, joder. ''_

Pero era incapaz. Cuanto más intentaba olvidarla u odiarla, más la deseaba. Necesitaba verla y desahogarse para borrar esa sensación que se estaba apoderando de él. Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que conseguir que no se negara y cediese.

Había tomado una decisión. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo en ese instante entró Pansy.

— Draco, ya estoy aquí... ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó extrañada al ver que Malfoy pasaba de largo.

— Pansy, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes hoy tranquilo. Tengo cosas que hacer— le espetó con desdén.

Parkinson se sintió molesta ante el comentario de Draco. No entendía a que se debía ese repentino cambio de humor.

— Si quieres podemos quedar esta noche— esbozó una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Draco se paró en el umbral de la puerta y estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero entonces se le ocurrió que si desahogaba ese deseo reprimido con Granger y luego volvía por la noche a los brazos de ella, probablemente se olvidaría de la _sangre sucia._

— Está bien, nos vemos luego — respondió secamente y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Hermione había conseguido el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad en una visita discreta al dormitorio de los chicos aprovechando que todos se habían ido a almorzar.

—Bueno Lavender, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. La _poción multijugos_ está en uno de los estantes del despacho de Snape. Es un gran frasco de color negro. Creo que con eso habrá suficiente para todas— le explicó Hermione mientras cogía unos cuantos libros de su mesita de noche. Quería ir a la biblioteca y de paso, pensar en cómo iba a conseguir el pelo de Malfoy.

—De acuerdo… con el mapa vigilaré si viene Snape— Lavender estaba frenética por vivir esa aventura. Nunca se lo había pasado tan bien.

— Bien, nos vemos a las seis en el Gran Comedor— respondió Hermione saliendo de la habitación.

Lavender se puso la capa, murmuró el hechizo del mapa del merodeador y se marchó en dirección a las mazmorras.  
Cuando llegó allí, no había ni rastro de alumnos por los fríos pasillos, así que se quitó la capa y murmuró un hechizo para conseguir abrir la puerta.

En ese instante, no estaba atenta al mapa y Cormac apareció al fondo del pasillo.  
McLaggen se paró en seco al ver a Lavender y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba intentando entrar en el despacho de Snape.

— ¿Qué narices estás mirando _Cormy_? — Lavender se puso tan nerviosa al verle, que se le cayó el mapa del merodeador al suelo.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

_''Porras…me ha pillado…''_— Lavender tragó saliva.

—Bueno… ya me has visto… necesito que me ayudes y te quedes calladito— lo cogió del brazo y de un tirón lo arrastró al interior del despacho.

— ¿Estás loca? Yo no pienso ayudarte en lo que sea que estés tramando— se liberó bruscamente de su agarre. ¿De qué narices iba esa loca?

— Bien, pues entonces iré contando por ahí lo que pasó anoche— Lavender decidió recurrir al chantaje. Era la mejor opción.

Cormac bufó. Le había costado mucho convencer a todos los que le habían visto tocarle las tetas de que no dijeran nada, pero finalmente habían accedido. No podía dejar que Lavender lo fuese soltando a los cuatro vientos.

— Está bien, pero date prisa— resopló después de una larga pausa.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo.

El despacho era oscuro y lúgubre, rodeado por un montón de altas estanterías con grandes frascos llenos de cosas viscosas y desagradables.

— A todo esto, ¿qué narices estás buscando y para qué has entrado aquí? — Cormac debía admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad.

—Necesito _poción multijugos_ pero no la veo— Lavender no dejaba de mirar por todo el despacho.

— ¿No será eso de allí? — señaló un bote oscuro que estaba situado en la parte más alta de una de las estanterías.

— ¡Eso es _Cormy_! ¡Eso es! — exclamó eufórica aproximándose rápidamente para coger la poción, pero no llegaba— ¡Porras!¡Cógela tú!

— No puedo, yo tampoco llego— Cormac se puso de puntillas y alzó la mano para intentar conseguir el frasco pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano— y no me llames _Cormy_.

— Bueno, pues súbeme.

— ¿Y por qué no usas un hechizo?

— ¡Ni hablar! Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para conjurar un hechizo. Algo puede salir mal. Prefiero cogerla yo misma. Y por cierto, te llamo como me da la gana. ¡Súbeme! — exclamó impaciente.

Cormac suspiró hastiado y se agachó. Lavender se subió a horcajadas sobre sus hombros y le rodeó el cuello con sus muslos.  
Él, al sentir el calor de sus piernas rozándole la cara, se levantó como un resorte casi perdiendo el equilibrio, provocando que Lavender lo cogiese del cabello y apretase fuertemente los muslos a su cara para no caerse.

— ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Me vas a tirar idiota! — exclamó recuperando el equilibrio— ¡Sujétame bien!

— ¡Venga! ¡Cógelo de una vez! — le instó Cormac agarrándola fuertemente de los muslos.

— No seas tan pesado, estoy en ello— se inclinó un poco más, rozando el tarro con los dedos— Súbeme más, casi lo tengo.

Cormac en su último esfuerzo, intento ponerse de puntillas. Aún estaba demasiado confuso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En dos días había sufrido demasiados traumas y no estaba dispuesto a experimentar ninguno más pero tampoco podía quitarse el tacto de la piel de Lavender de la mente. Sus piernas eran extremadamente suaves y sus pechos…

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclamó entusiasmada dando un pequeño bote que hizo que perdiesen el equilibrio y cayesen al suelo.

Lavender se aferró al frasco como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
La poción se salvó pero ella había vuelto a aplastar a Cormac, solo que esa vez había sido con el culo sobre su cara.  
Cormac agitaba los brazos como un loco intentando liberarse y Lavender se percató de donde estaba sentada.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Por Merlín! — gritó levantándose de un brinco— ¡_Cormy_ lo siento!¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Pero Cormac parecía estar en trance, tenía la cara enrojecida y se había quedado sin respiración.  
Lavender preocupada, se aproximó y sin pensarlo, le dio un par de bofetadas bruscas para que reaccionase.

— ¡Pero qué haces! ¡Vas a matarme! — gritó Cormac intentando incorporarse.

— ¡No hay tiempo para hablar, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes! — exclamó ansiosa tirándole del brazo para levantarle.

Luego cogió la capa, el mapa y el frasco y se esfumaron de allí a toda prisa volviendo a cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

— Bueno, ¿me puedes decir para qué narices quieres esa poción? – preguntó Cormac mientras se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor— ¿Y qué son esa capa y ese pergamino raro?

—No puedes comentar nada de esto Cormy, si no ya sabes que yo...

— No voy a decir nada—bufó— Pero ya que te he ayudado, podrías contármelo.

— Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas _Cormy_— lo adelantó para llegar cuanto antes a la Sala Común y dejar la capa y el mapa en su sitio.

— ¡Qué no es _Cormy_ joder! ¡Es Cormac! — gritó al ver como Lavender se alejaba por el fondo del pasillo.

Cuando Lavender entró en la habitación de los chicos, no había nadie. Dejó las pertenencias de Harry en su sitio y volvió al dormitorio de las chicas. Luego escondió la poción en un lugar seguro y fue al Gran Comedor. Allí estaban Luna, Ginny y Parvati.

— Ya era hora de que llegases Lavender— se quejó Ginny al verla entrar en la estancia— ¿Qué has hecho con la capa y el mapa?

— Los he dejado en el baúl de Harry— contestó sentándose junto a ellas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Has conseguido la poción? — preguntó Luna.

— Sí. Os dije que sería fácil, aunque…— respondió cabizbaja.

— ¿Aunque qué?— se alarmó Parvati— Conozco esa voz Lavender, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Digamos que he recibido un poco de ayudita por parte de… _Cormy_— se rio nerviosa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — gritó Parvati atónita.

—No le habrás contado nada ¿verdad? — preguntó Ginny preocupada.

— No, no. Solamente me ha ayudado a coger el frasco y no dirá nada porque lo he amenazado con que si decía algo, yo contaría lo de ayer…— se sonrojó levemente.

Parvati comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Me lo ha contado Hermione! ¡Tenía que haber salido a la puerta para presenciar esa escena!

— Mejor que no Parvati— Lavender se llevó las manos al rostro muy avergonzada.

En ese instante, le vino a la mente lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Snape. Eso era aún más embarazoso que lo de la noche anterior. Ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que llevaba falda. Lo que quería decir que Cormac le había visto las bragas. Unas bragas rosas con corazones que le regaló una de sus tías. No podía creer que justamente ese día, llevara precisamente esas bragas _tan cursis_.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Parvati se asustó al ver que el rostro de su amiga se volvía rojo intenso en menos de una fracción de segundo.

— ¡AHH! ¡NADA, NADA! — chilló levantándose y salió disparada del Gran Comedor sin dar explicaciones.

— Pobrecita, estará muy avergonzada...— suspiró Luna.

— Mirad — susurró de pronto Ginny— Ahí están Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Cuando terminen de comer les seguimos y dejamos los pastelitos flotando por alguno de los pasillos de las mazmorras.

— _Genial_ — sonrió Parvati perversamente.

* * *

Después de varios intentos desesperados por conseguir algo de concentración, Hermione se había rendido y marchado de la biblioteca al ver que era incapaz. Llevaba dos días sin poder estudiar en absoluto y no podía seguir por ese camino si quería sacar buenas notas.  
Pero antes de todo aquello, debía conseguir el pelo de Malfoy. Seguramente todas sus amigas ya habían cumplido parte del plan y la estarían esperando. Solamente faltaba media hora para que fuesen las seis y aún no había visto al _príncipe de las serpientes_, por lo que decidió ir a las mazmorras para ver si tenía suerte.

— Granger, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Draco se sorprendió al cruzarse con ella en uno de los oscuros y desiertos pasillos.

Hermione se detuvo al verle frente a ella, sin túnica y sin corbata, como solía ir después de clase.

— No te importa Malfoy— intentó seguir hacia delante pero Draco la agarró del brazo haciendo que todos sus libros cayesen al suelo.

— ¿Eres consciente de a dónde vas _sangre sucia_?— le espetó con menosprecio— Allí sólo está mi Sala Común.

'_'¡Por Merlín, Hermione eres idiota!''_

— Ahh, entiendo— suspiró el rubio de una forma teatral al ver que ella se mantenía en silencio— Ibas a verme.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy se aproximaba mucho a ella.

— No Malfoy, no te ilusiones. Yo no soy como tú, que vas robando besos por ahí — de un fuerte tirón se liberó de su agarre.

Draco la miró durante unos instantes. Sabía que ella lo estaba buscando.  
_  
Lo podía ver en sus ojos._

— Ahora si no te importa, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer— Hermione se agachó para coger sus libros y marcharse de allí.

_''No puedo quitarle el pelo, estoy demasiado nerviosa, ¡Contrólate Hermione!''_ —se levantó para salir de las mazmorras cuanto antes pero Draco volvió a cogerla del brazo, más fuerte que la vez anterior.

— ¡Te he dicho que me dejes Malfoy! Estoy harta de tus malditos juegos— forcejeó pero Draco la empujó contra una de las frías paredes de las mazmorras.

Todos los libros volvieron a caer al suelo pero Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta al notar el cuerpo de Malfoy presionándola contra la pared. Se sorprendió y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, pero cuanto más lo hacía más se pegaba Draco a ella. No supo en qué momento ese forcejeo se convirtió en otra cosa.  
Ambos se miraron por unos instantes intensamente.  
Hermione jadeaba por el esfuerzo y tenía los labios entreabiertos.  
Draco la miró con vehemencia, se acercó a su rostro lentamente y devoró sus labios.  
Poco a poco, las manos de Hermione se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su nuca, mientras él la besaba apasionadamente y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior.  
Draco adentró la lengua en su boca buscando la suya con anhelo, intentando eliminar aquel deseo que sentía hacia ella de una vez por todas, pero cuanto más iba profundizando en el beso, fue consciente de que no tenía suficiente. _Quería más._ Deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Hermione hasta llegar a su trasero, aferrándose, apretándolo y atrayéndola más hacia él.  
Hermione no pudo contenerse y lo agarró con fuerza de la nuca.

Corrían peligro. Estaban expuestos a que alguien los descubriese pero el deseo era tan fuerte, que se habían olvidado completamente de todo. No podían controlar por más tiempo aquel ansia reprimida.  
Draco empujó su pierna entre las piernas de Hermione.  
La leona sintió la tela del uniforme del rubio entre sus muslos y apretó su pierna con fuerza, intentando retenerle, provocando que él soltase un gruñido. Ella casi había olvidado que tenía que hacerse con un pelo suyo de cualquier forma y aprovechó el momento para arrancarle uno.  
Draco notó un tirón en su cabello y se excitó aún más. Eso le demostraba que Granger también lo deseaba.  
Se apartó de sus labios lentamente y la miró sorprendido.  
Hermione metió el pelo disimuladamente en el bolsillo de su túnica pero el rubio la tenía acorralada contra la pared, apoyando sus manos en la fría piedra y recostando su cuerpo contra ella.

— Malfoy— dijo entre jadeos— Tengo que irme, además, pueden vernos y...

— ¿Seguro que quieres irte Granger? — musitó rozando su mejilla con los labios.

Hermione no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Debía irse cuanto antes. Además, ya tenía el pelo, que era lo que estaba buscando, pero comenzó a notar los labios de Malfoy besando sutilmente esa parte tan sensible de su cuello. Aquello era como una droga pero tenía que volver a la realidad.

— Sí— se ruborizó.

Draco alzó su mano y apartó su cabello alborotado para tocarle la marca del cuello, casi imperceptible.

— Como quieras Granger— se apartó de ella y se giró para volver a su Sala Común— pero, no siempre me apetecerá.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡A mí sí que no me volverá a apetecer, te lo aseguro!— le espetó.

— Eso ya lo veremos— fueron sus últimas palabras antes de esfumarse en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

Hermione bufó y se agachó para coger sus libros con manos temblorosas. No podía permitir que algo así volviese a ocurrir nunca más.

_'' Maldito engreído prepotente''_

Por suerte había conseguido el pelo y ya eran las seis. Tenía que ir a donde había quedado con las demás para ver si todas habían cumplido con su parte del plan. Salió a toda prisa de las mazmorras y se juró a sí misma que a pesar de que había besado a Draco Malfoy dos veces, jamás habría una tercera.

_Pobre leona ilusa._

* * *

**¡Tarán! aquí se queda por hoy! ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí personalmente, me ha gustado mucho el acercamiento que han tenido Theo y Luna. Con respecto a Lavender y Cormac... me he reído muchísimo y me doy cuenta de que no tienen remedio xDDDDDD ahora...Blaise tiene un problema con sus hormonas ¿no creéis?xDD**  
**En el momento Draco/Hermione... no se que se ha apoderado de mí...**

**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios! Un beso fuerte para todas :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Las chicas multijugos

**¡Hello! He vuelto después de una semanita! He tardado un poco más en actualizar porque el capítulo es extenso y he tenido una semana llena de exámenes y exposiciones de trabajos, ... pero lo bueno se hace esperar!**  
**Me lo he pasado pipa con este capítulo en especial! Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo!**  
**¡Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, de verdad! ¡Me hacen muy feliz! :D Os respondí a todas y para las que no tenéis cuenta, os contesto por aquí:**

**Guest: A mí también me hizo mucha gracia la última frase! ¡me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas escribiéndome! un beso!**

**Ian: gracias por escribirme en cada capítulo, ¡es muy agradable que estés ahí en cada actualización!^^ Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy... ya me contarás :D un besito muy fuerte!**

**Rosyr: ¡hola guapaaa! :D con respecto a lo que dijiste que preferías a Draco peleándose con Hermione, no te preocupes... queda mucho Draco por mostrar... y en mi historia... es muy bipolar... jajajajajjaja espero que te guste este cap, y te garantizo, que te vas a reír! ya me dirás lo que más gracia te ha hecho. Espero con ganitas un testamento de los tuyos :D Un beso muy fuerte nena!**

**Natalie Malfoy: veo que te gusta Blaise... así que en este capítulo vas a disfrutar ^^... gracias por comentarme! ya me dirás que te ha parecido! un beso!**

**Emma Felton: guapaaaa! si supieras lo que tengo en la cabeza para los próximos capítulos... te temblarían las piernas... jajajajajajjaa este Draco es demasiado Draco... espero que te rías un montón con este capítulo! Ya me contarás! un besazo guapa! :D**

**Shizuka-san: Draco no se dio cuenta de lo del pelo... lo malo es que se acabará enterando... y no va a tardar mucho...jijijiji :P espero tu review! A ver que te parece este cap! Un besitoo!**

**y ahora... la lectura! ;)**

* * *

**LAS CHICAS MULTIJUGOS**

Malfoy se dirigía a la Sala Común de Slytherin a grandes zancadas. Estaba enfadado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

_''¿Pero qué narices ha hecho? ¿Otra vez? Desde luego... _— soltó una risa pretenciosa y se pasó una mano por su lustroso cabello rubio— _Carece de fuerza de voluntad. Se pasa el día persiguiéndome, aunque no es de extrañar que esté loca por mí. Pensaba que siendo tan mojigata como ha sido siempre, probablemente no tendría experiencia...no será que… ¡Nah! La posibilidad de que haya besado a la asquerosa comadreja queda descartada y tampoco creo que lo hiciese con el imbécil de Krum…entonces, ¿San Potter? ¡¿El cabeza rajada?! ¿Por qué narices besa así? ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo dejando que me bese la maldita sangre sucia? Joder, tengo que ver a Pansy''_— caviló mientras embestía a un alumno que pasaba por allí.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Ten cuidado! — exclamó el chico molesto frotándose el brazo al sentir el golpe del rubio, pero Malfoy estaba demasiado abstraído como para darse cuenta de si arrollaba a alguien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la Sala Común, masculló la contraseña.

— _¡Serpiente Venenosa! _— y la puerta se abrió dejándole pasar.

Entró en la estancia y vio que Theo estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo leyendo tranquilamente el libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que les había proporcionado Umbridge.

Malfoy se aproximó con un gesto arrogante y dio un golpe sordo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Dónde está Pansy? — preguntó inquieto.

Theo se sobresaltó y alzó la vista escrutando a Draco detenidamente.

— No lo sé Draco— contestó cohibido— Aquí no está. Llevo sin verla varias horas…

— Mierda— escupió— Dónde coño se habrá metido. Sólo aparece cuando no la necesito. Tendré que buscarla por todo el maldito castillo.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?— indagó curioso —¿Ya te has decidido? ¿Sabes con cuál te vas a quedar de las dos?

— Las dos me vienen bien, pero ahora tendré que conformarme con Pansy.

— Búscala en el Gran Comedor, a lo mejor está allí.

—No tengo muchas opciones de todas formas—bufó cansado— Nos vemos luego.

Theo observó como Malfoy se esfumaba de la Sala Común. Algo había ocurrido para que estuviese tan alterado, pero desconocía la causa. Volvió a centrar la vista en el estúpido libro que les había proporcionado Umbridge en la clase anterior y al ver que era una completa y absurda pérdida de tiempo, lo cerró y se marchó a su dormitorio.

* * *

Hermione salió a toda prisa de las mazmorras, muy azorada.

_''¡Si no fuera porque tenía que conseguir ese pelo, nunca, jamás de los jamases habría dejado que me volviese a besar ese imbécil! No hay duda de que es un maldito vicioso y sufre un trastorno de bipolaridad. ¿Pero qué se cree? ¿Qué puede acorralarme en un pasillo y acosarme de esa forma? Además... besa fatal...''_— pensó sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza como si ese simple gesto lo borrase de su mente.

En realidad, no quería reconocer que aquel beso la había dejado sin aliento. Ahora entendía porqué todas las chicas de Slytherin estaban coladas por Malfoy.

_Maldita sea._

Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en el plan y olvidarse de la serpiente venenosa.

Se apresuró en volver a su dormitorio para dejar los libros y guardar el pelo a buen recaudo. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y se dio de bruces con Lavender, que daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, un poco abochornada.

— ¿Has conseguido la poción Lavender? Yo ya tengo el pelo de Malfoy— suspiró sacándolo del bolsillo cuidadosamente y acercándose a su mesita de noche para coger un pequeño bote de cristal y ponerlo dentro— ¿Estás bien?

— S-sí, sí, sí… eh... yo también he conseguido la poción— tartamudeó muy nerviosa— por cierto, ¿Cómo te has hecho con el pelo de Malfoy?

Hermione se puso tensa. ¿Qué excusa barata e ilógica iba a poner ante aquello? Tenía que improvisar, pero no se le ocurría nada.

— Eh…bueno, eso no importa. Lo fundamental es que lo he conseguido— disimuló intentando parecer segura— Ya son las seis. Deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor.

Por suerte Lavender no era una chica que le diese demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y no le hizo más preguntas.

— Sí, Mione…vamos.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué que no estás con Parvati y las demás? — preguntó extrañada.

Lavender se mantuvo en silencio y se sonrojó violentamente.

— Guardar la poción— mintió cabizbaja.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. No estaba muy convencida, pero se limitó a no hacer más preguntas y se fueron en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Realmente, Lavender había ido al dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa interior. Odiaba que Cormac la hubiese visto con esas braguitas. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella a partir de ese momento? ¿Se reiría porque fuesen de corazoncitos? ¿O quizá le habían gustado?

Millones de preguntas sin respuesta avasallaban la mente de Lavender haciendo que se inquietase cada vez más.

El único consuelo que encontraba en todo aquello era que al menos no se había puesto tanga. Pero aún así estaba demasiado avergonzada. Quería que la tierra se la tragase y a ser posible, no volver a ver a McLaggen en mucho tiempo pero casualmente, nada más bajar las escaleras del dormitorio, lo vio en la Sala Común.

Cormac fijó su mirada en ella. Sus amigos le daban codazos señalando en su dirección, recordándole la escena de la noche anterior, pero él estaba demasiado absorto como para prestarles atención. Tocar los pechos de Lavender le había gustado más de lo que se atrevía a admitir y por si fuera poco, había visto sus bragas, algo que ningún otro chico de Hogwarts se había podido permitir.

Lavender lo miró casi sin parpadear durante unos segundos y Hermione al ver que ralentizaba el paso, puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de su brazo para arrastrarla y salir de allí de una vez.

— ¿Dónde os habíais metido?— preguntó Ginny impaciente levantándose de la mesa de Gryffindor al verlas entrar en el Gran Comedor.

— Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se acaban de marchar— añadió Parvati— Tenemos que alcanzarlos antes de que sea tarde.

— ¡Está bien! — exclamaron Lavender y Hermione al unísono— ¿Tenéis los pastelitos?

— Sí. Todo está listo— afirmó Luna y se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

— ¿Dónde narices estarán? — preguntó Ginny nerviosa girando la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de las serpientes.

— Mirad, allí vienen…— susurró Luna señalando al fondo del pasillo.

— Venga, ¡Vamos, ahora! Aprovechemos que no hay nadie— instó Lavender.

Sacaron los pastelitos del bolsillo y alzaron las varitas.

— _Wingardium Leviosa…— _murmuraron y los pastelitos comenzaron a flotar lentamente en el aire.

— ¡Tenemos que escondernos! — exclamó Ginny excitada metiéndose en uno de los recovecos del pasillo. Las demás la siguieron.

Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise iban andando por el corredor, creyéndose los reyes del universo. Daba igual que no hubiera personas a las que mirar con altanería. _Ellos se montaban su propia película._

— ¡Anda! ¡Pastelitos! — exclamó Crabbe corriendo torpemente hacia ellos.

— ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! — añadió Goyle abriendo la boca y babeando.

— ¡Eh! ¡Dejadme alguno! — Blaise los adelantó. Quería ser el primero en cogerlos. No estaba dispuesto a que los gorilas lo dejasen sin nada.

Los chicos se apresuraron a coger aquellos apetecibles pastelitos y los engulleron vorazmente, pero no pudieron terminarlos, porque la _pócima del sueño_ surtió efecto rápidamente y cayeron fulminados, inconscientes, golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

Las chicas salieron del escondite sigilosamente y se acercaron de puntillas a ellos.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Menudo barrigazo se ha dado Crabbe! — se mofó Ginny.

— ¡Menudos idiotas! — añadió Parvati soltando una carcajada— ¿Cómo han podido picar?

— Bueno, no tienen demasiado cerebro que digamos— Hermione soltó una risita.

— Creo que deberíamos esconderlos antes de que venga alguien— propuso Luna.

— Tienes razón — a Ginny se le pusieron los pelos de punta solo de pensar que Umbrigde o alguien las descubriese — Vamos, de prisa.

— ¡Allí, allí! — exclamó Lavender dando saltitos y señalando el armario de las escobas.

Entre Luna, Parvati y Lavender arrastraron a Goyle hasta el armario mientras Ginny y Hermione se hacían cargo de Blaise, pero tuvieron que volver y coger a Crabbe entre todas.

Cuando por fin consiguieron meter los cuerpos de las serpientes dentro del armario de las escobas, Ginny cerró la puerta emocionada. El lugar era algo oscuro y sucio. Parecía olvidado. Había algunas escobas viejas y telarañas por los rincones. Las chicas arrastraron a los Slytherins y apoyaron sus cuerpos contra una de las paredes.

Parvati se acercó a Goyle con la intención de arrancarle un pelo, pero lo hizo de una forma tan brusca, que se llevó un mechón entero.

— ¡Pero Parvati! ¡Qué bruta eres! — Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

— Cuando despierte, le va a doler y va a tener media cabeza calva— se mofó Lavender.

Ginny centró toda su atención en Blaise y se aproximó a él agarrándolo fuertemente del cabello y alzando su rostro para que todas lo viesen.

— ¿Ahora qué, violador maldito? — lo miró con chulería y le cogió de las mejillas para hacer muecas absurdas al estilo pececito— ¿Te desnudo yo a ti ahora imbécil? — le tocó los pectorales imitando lo que él le había hecho anteriormente.

Todas se miraron y rompieron a reír.

— Ginny, respira... cálmate — dijo Parvati entre risas— Quítale el pelo de una vez.

Cuando consiguieron lo que necesitaban, se dispusieron a salir del armario, pero vieron que había un cubo que desprendía muy mal olor.

— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí?! ¡Huele que apesta! — Ginny se tapó la nariz y puso una mueca de asco.

— No lo sé, pero es insoportable— Lavender hacía aspavientos con las manos intentando disipar el mal olor.

— ¿Os acordáis de la bomba fétida de anoche? — todas observaron a Hermione y vieron que sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso.

— ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo? — preguntó Parvati.

Todas centraron la atención en Luna que estaba jugando felizmente con una araña en uno de los rincones.

— Lunita, ven cariño — canturreó Lavender dulcemente— ¿Por qué no tiras lo que hay dentro del cubo sobre _estas criaturitas_?

— De acuerdo, no hay problema.

Cuando Luna alzó a cámara lenta el cubo con una dulce sonrisa y arrojó lo que había en el interior sobre las serpientes, una cosa verde, viscosa y maloliente se extendió por sus cuerpos dejándolos empapados de arriba abajo.

— ¡OH NOOOO! ¡QUÉ ASCO! — chilló Lavender abriendo la puerta del armario para salir de allí apresuradamente. Tuvo que taparse con la túnica para no oler aquella asquerosidad.

Parvati, Ginny y Hermione la siguieron desternillándose mientras Luna cerraba la puerta del armario y se aproximaba a ellas dando brincos felizmente.

— Luna, tú que sueles ver cosas y criaturas extrañas… ¿Había algún ser en ese caldo verde? — preguntó Parvati curiosa.

— No he visto nada, aunque a mí no me ha parecido que oliese mal.

— ¿Qué dices Luna? — se horrorizó Ginny— ¡Tienes el olfato atrofiado!

— Por cierto, Luna— añadió Hermione— Cuando nos tomemos la poción, tú estarás en el Gran Comedor para ver si vienen las serpientes, ¿verdad?

— Sí, allí estaré...ahora somos amigas, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — exclamaron todas al unísono abrazándola efusivamente.

Luna se fue muy ilusionada al Gran Comedor y las demás se marcharon a su habitación entusiasmadas.

* * *

Draco entró en el Gran Comedor mirando a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Pansy, hasta que la vio sentada al lado de Millicent Bulstrode. Por suerte, Astoria no estaba allí, lo que era un alivio. Tenía que seguir ocultando sus relaciones sin ser descubierto.

Se acercó decidido a Pansy y la agarró sin miramiento de la muñeca.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Te ocurre algo…— intentó decir Pansy al ver que su querido Malfoy estaba muy alterado.

— No hables y limítate a seguirme— la interrumpió con tono cortante.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que llegaron al quinto piso. Malfoy se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño de los prefectos y soltó bruscamente la mano de Pansy.

— _¡Frescura de pino!_ — gritó y entró arrastrando a la Slytherin.

Las ventajas de haber sido nombrados prefectos eran, que tanto él como Pansy, podían disfrutar de los beneficios de aquel cuarto de baño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Draco? — preguntó preocupada al ver que su rostro estaba crispado.

Alzó una mano para tocar suavemente la mejilla del rubio, pero él la apartó de un manotazo. Pansy lo miró asustada pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Draco la cogió de los brazos atrayéndola hacia él y la besó agresivamente.

Pansy malinterpretó el gesto pensando que Malfoy tenía un arrebato de pasión y le devolvió el beso con ansia, abrazándolo y pegando sus pechos a sus pectorales. Draco rodeó su cintura, agarrándola con fuerza y Pansy alzó la mano para acariciarle suavemente el cuello, entregándose por completo.

Draco pensaba que una vez volviese a probar los labios de Pansy, todo habría concluido. Estaba seguro de que el deseo que sentía hacia la _sangre sucia _desaparecería para siempre. Sin embargo, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

_Seguía obsesionado con ella._

Tuvo el impulso y la necesidad de terminar con aquello y se apartó rápidamente de Pansy. Su contacto le repelía.

—Draco, ¿Por qué te alejas?

— Porque me he cansado. Ya no me apeteces— le espetó.

Pansy se quedó paralizada. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Ya no quería estar con ella? ¿Habría otra chica?

— ¡Draco, espera! — gritó al ver que el rubio se marchaba.

—Olvídate Pansy. Búscate a otro— le dijo Malfoy sin girarse.

— Pero es que me gustas tú Draco. Joder no hay otro, y lo sabes— insistió Pansy cogiéndole del brazo intentando retenerlo.

Malfoy bufó asqueado. ¿Cómo mierda iba a deshacerse de ella? Era demasiado molesta.

— Pansy, a ver si te queda claro. No quiero estar contigo porque me aburres. No eres nada interesante— Draco se liberó violentamente de su agarre.

Parkinson comenzó a llorar ante las duras palabras de Draco y él se esfumó de allí dejándola completamente sola.

* * *

— ¡Blaise! ¡Despierta! — Goyle lo zarandeó bruscamente al ver que no reaccionaba.

Zabini abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba en un sitio oscuro, viejo y lleno de escobas. Frente a él se encontraban Crabbe y Goyle mirándolo preocupados y cubiertos de algo viscoso y…_fétido._

— ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! — gritó mirándose los brazos repulsivamente— ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

— No lo sabemos— suspiró Goyle— Crabbe y yo no lo recordamos.

Blaise observó el lugar y se percató de donde estaban.

— ¡QUÉ HACEMOS EN EL ARMARIO DE LAS MALDITAS ESCOBAS! — ladró frunciendo el ceño y se levantó a toda prisa.

Al moverse, aquel olor asqueroso se volvió más intenso y sintió arcadas.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí! — gritó Goyle sacudiendo su túnica y salpicando aquella cosa a Vincent en toda la cara.

— ¡¿Quién nos ha hecho esto?! — preguntaba Crabbe una y otra vez.

— ¿Habrán sido ellas, Blaise? — Goyle enarcó una ceja.

— ¡¿Tú qué crees imbécil?! — abrió la puerta lentamente para ver si había alguien por los pasillos— Tenemos que ir a avisar a Theo y Draco, aunque... no tenemos pruebas. _Mierda._

— Está bien, pero antes vamos a quitarnos esta porquería de encima— Goyle se miró la túnica y puso una mueca de asco.

* * *

—¿A qué esperamos para tomarnos la poción? — Parvati no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, impaciente.

— Necesitamos ropa de chico— comentó Hermione— Lavender, ¿te encargas tú de ir al cuarto de Harry? Creo que no hay nadie en la habitación.

— Vale, yo me encargo. Id preparando la poción— salió del cuarto sigilosamente.

Hermione sacó cuatro vasitos que tenía guardados en un cajón de su mesita de noche y dividió la poción para que hubiese suficiente para todas. Arrojaron los pelos dentro de cada uno de los vasos y esperaron a que llegase Lavender.

— Nunca he tomado _poción multijugos_— Parvati sintió repelús al ver que el contenido del vaso era repugnante— ¿Cuánto durará el efecto?

— Con la cantidad de la que disponemos… una hora y media o dos como mucho, y por cierto, _sabe genial_— ironizó Hermione.

— Me estás animando mucho— suspiró Parvati.

— Da igual que esté asquerosa. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí— añadió Ginny atrevida— Tenemos que terminar.

La pelirroja se llevó la poción a los labios decididamente sin prestar demasiada atención a algunos detalles de importancia.

— ¡Ginny! ¡No! ¡La ropa! — gritó Hermione intentando impedirlo pero no le dio tiempo porque la pelirroja se había bebido hasta la última gota.

El cuerpo de Ginny comenzó a cambiar de forma, altura y color, y su uniforme empezó a quedarle cada vez más ajustado.

— ¡Ayudadme! — chilló al ver que la ropa se encogía tanto que le hacía daño. Parvati y Hermione se apresuraron a arrancarle la blusa.

El pecho de Ginny desapareció dando paso a unos pectorales, unos marcados abdominales y una piel oscura muy exótica. Parvati y Hermione alzaron el rostro lentamente hacia arriba para ver la cara de Ginny que ahora era nada más y nada menos que la de Blaise Zabini. Ese instante de incómodo silencio se rompió al entrar Lavender en el cuarto.

— ¡PERO QUÉEEEEE! — exclamó atónita al ver a Zabini únicamente con una falda de uniforme.

— ¡QUÍTATELA GINNY! ¡Antes de que me muera de la risa! — chilló Parvati intentando desabrocharle los botones.

— Lo haré yo misma— le dio un manotazo en la mano— Vaya, aún sueno como yo. Tengo que hablar como si fuese un violador…Patil…¡Deja que te toque!

— ¡Ahh no! ¡Para! — exclamó Parvati corriendo por toda la habitación mientras _Blaise_ iba detrás de ella intentando manosearla.

— Os recuerdo que no tenemos mucho tiempo— Hermione intentó ponerse seria pero era incapaz— ¡Cámbiate de una vez, Ginny!

— Está bien— bufó comenzando a desabrocharse el botón de la falda— Sólo quería un poco de diversión...

— Resérvate para después Ginny — Hermione cogió la ropa que Lavender había traído para vestirse, pero un grito ensordecedor la interrumpió.

— ¡POR MERLÍN, SUS BARBAS Y TODA SU FAMILIA! — chilló la pelirroja cuando su falda y braguitas cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? — Parvati y Lavender se acercaron alarmadas.

— ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO! — chilló Parvati sorprendida.

— ¡Parece un basilisco! — Lavender no dejaba de señalar algo, asustada.

Hermione se aproximó y al ver la parte más íntima del cuerpo de _Blaise Zabini_, palideció.

— ¡Por Merlín Ginny! ¡Tápate por favor! — exclamó girando el rostro avergonzada, pero las demás no podían apartar la vista de aquella cosa tan extremadamente grande— ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Vístete Ginny!

La pelirroja fue a coger la ropa que había dejado Lavender encima de uno de los baúles pero se paró en seco frente a un espejo al ver reflejado a Zabini desnudo, sin nada de ropa… viendo sus perfectos músculos definidos, sus marcados abdominales, aquella piel tan oscura y… _eso._

_Esa cosa de gran tamaño.  
_

Ginny notó que la piel comenzaba a quemarle y sintió una sensación muy extraña.

Algo estaba creciendo en su nuevo cuerpo.

— ¡PERO QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ? — exclamó horrorizada poniendo las manos en esa parte intentando que volviera a su sitio, pero cuanto más la tocaba... _más crecía._

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho Ginny? — Parvati no podía dejar de mirar esa zona.

— ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡PERO QUIERO QUE TERMINE! — Ginny se abalanzó en plancha sobre su cama para ocultar aquella cosa que tenía vida propia.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando pillina? — se burló Lavender.

Hermione seguía horrorizada con las manos en la cara. Sin duda una experiencia como esa le dejaría secuelas de por vida.

— Venga Ginny, ¿o debería llamarte _Blaise_? No te preocupes... ya se te pasará— se mofó Parvati sentándose en el colchón y frotándole la espalda para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Pues tráeme la ropa! — gritó Ginny sin despegar el rostro de la almohada— No pienso levantarme estando así.

— De acueeerdo...— susurró Parvati y le dio una fuerte cachetada en el trasero— ¡Vaya! Menudo trasero tan duro tienes ahora.

Ginny bufó molesta y esperó a que Parvati le diera la ropa para correr las cortinas del dosel de su cama y comenzar a vestirse.

— Será mejor que nos vistamos antes de tomarnos la poción— sugirió Hermione comenzando a ponerse la blusa y pantalones oscuros que había traído su amiga— por cierto Lavender, sólo has traído ropa para dos.

— Es lo único que he podido conseguir, pero tengo una idea— sonrió aproximándose a su baúl— como Parvati y yo vamos a ser Crabbe y Goyle…bueno…he pensado en otra cosa.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y vio en ese momento como Lavender se agachaba y sacaba de su baúl dos tutús de ballet.

— ¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso?

— Digamos que mi tía es un poco… especial… siempre está regalándome modelitos— explicó enseñándole los vestidos— El tutú celeste me lo regaló cuando tenía trece años y el rosa con catorce…siempre ha tenido obsesión por el ballet.

— Ya veo— Parvati casi no podía parpadear de lo sorprendida que estaba.

— Pero son excesivamente pequeños. Cuando estéis transformadas, van a explotar— Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

— No hay problema— dijo Parvati sacando la varita de su bolsillo y señalando a los tutús_— ¡Engorgio! _—y aumentaron de tamaño.

Lavender y Parvati se cambiaron y Hermione fue a ver si Ginny ya estaba lista. La pelirroja corrió las cortinas del dosel y salió vestida.

— ¡Mis queridas féminas! ¿Queréis pasar una noche loca conmigo? — carraspeó imitando la voz de Zabini.

— ¡Para, por favor! — Hermione no dejaba de reírse mientras intentaba abrocharle el primer botón de la camisa.

— No, déjalo como está. A Zabini le gusta ir provocando— Ginny le apartó la mano y volvió a desabrochárselo.

— ¡Ya estamos listas! — exclamaron Parvati y Lavender dando saltitos emocionadas.

Lavender llevaba el tutú rosa y Parvati el celeste.

Parvati se acercó a la mesita de noche y cogió la poción que contenía los pelos de Goyle. La miró durante unos instantes poniendo una mueca de asco pero finalmente, se la bebió. Lavender la imitó y comenzaron a transformarse al mismo tiempo, dejando a un lado sus cuerpos femeninos para dar paso a los matones de turno.

— ¡Eres Crabbe! — chilló Parvati dando saltitos y señalando a Lavender con el dedo— ¡Qué horror!

— ¿Tú te has mirado? ¿_Goyla_? A partir de ahora te llamaré así— se mofó Lavender.

Parvati se palpó el rostro y fue a mirarse al espejo. Lavender fue tras ella y se paró al verse con aquel aspecto tan ridículo.

Ambas se miraron atónitas durante unos segundos y Ginny se acercó a ellas desde atrás, echándoles los brazos por encima.

— ¡Chicos! Vamos a buscar a unas féminas, ¿o preferís bailar _ballet_? —Ginny continuó interpretando el papel de Blaise y Lavender se puso a danzar de puntillas, girando como una peonza por toda la habitación.

— Soy Crabbe y soy todo un profesional de la danza clásica— Lavender intentó dar giros muy rápidos, pero al no controlar bien el peso de Crabbe, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los postes de la cama.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? — Parvati la miraba divertida.

— Si me doy otro golpe como ese en la cabeza, entonces sí que acabaré siendo Crabbe— se frotó la frente dolorida.

— Sólo quedas tú, Granger— susurró Ginny guiñándole un ojo y mordiéndose el labio sensualmente.

— Esto te ha afectado Ginny, ahora no hace falta que finjas ser Zabini. Das miedo— Hermione se sintió cohibida al ver que la pelirroja la acorralaba contra la pared.

Parvati y Lavender se cogieron de las manos y comenzaron a brincar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Así será mejor! — Lavender sacó un pastelito de chocolate de un cajón y comenzó a engullirlo — Aogghra si parezcogg Crabbe.

Parvati se quedó extrañada al manosear el torso de Goyle y ver que no tenía michelines. Curiosamente, se le marcaban los músculos. ¿Desde cuándo el gorila tenía ese cuerpo?

— Parece que Goyle ha perdido peso. Está más delgado.

— Es verdad— Ginny se apartó de Hermione por unos momentos— pero con ese tutú celeste no lo parece.

— Mione, no tenemos mucho tiempo— Lavender continuaba danzando felizmente alzando los brazos.

— Ya voy Lavender— Hermione terminó de vestirse y cogió con manos temblorosas la poción.

Una vez bebiera de ella se transformaría en su más odiado enemigo. Tendría su aspecto_… y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. _Hermione tragó saliva y se llevó lentamente la poción a los labios. Cuando terminó de bebérsela, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y su piel adquirió un tono más claro. Su cabello castaño comenzó a encogerse y a volverse de un rubio platino y sus ojos miel pasaron a ser grises iceberg en unos instantes.

— ¡Ahh Merlín! ¡MALFOY, MALFOY! — chilló Parvati escondiéndose detrás de Lavender.

Hermione se aproximó al espejo y se quedó sin habla. Ahí estaba..._era él_...no había diferencia. Se llevó una mano a aquel lustroso cabello y la pasó por él apreciando su suavidad. Realmente tenía un pelo bonito.

— Bien, vamos a hacer una prueba— dijo Ginny irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos y echándole un brazo por encima— Tienes que sonar como él.

— ¡Eso, eso! — exclamó Parvati dando palmadas.

— Odio a la _sangre sucia_, a San Potter y la comadreja. Si dependiera de mí y de mi padre, ya estarían fuera de Hogwarts— lo imitó arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia— Estoy orgulloso de ser de un linaje puro de sangre y no hay ninguna que no esté loca por mí.

Lavender, Parvati y Ginny comenzaron a darle palmadas en la espalda felicitando su actuación.

— ¡Se te da mejor de lo que pensaba Mione! — exclamó Lavender.

— Bueno, supongo que han sido muchos años aguantándole— suspiró desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa y dándose el toque final.

— ¡Es la hora chicas… o mejor dicho… _chicos_! — carraspeó Ginny acercándose a la puerta.

— Aprovechemos ahora que no hay nadie en la Sala Común— Parvati y Lavender andaban de puntillas muy metidas en el papel de bailarinas.

—Está bien— respondió _Draco_ con aire altanero poniéndose en cabeza como si fuese _Mister Universo._

Todas se miraron por última vez con los nervios a flor de piel y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor como si fuesen gladiadores a punto de salir a la arena.

La diversión no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

* * *

**¡Tarán! ¡espero que os hayáis reído tanto como yo escribiendo este capítulo! ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora? **

**Agradezco enormemente a todas aquellas que me estáis escribiendo porque vuestros reviews me animan a continuar! **  
**Y para las nuevas lectoras... animaos y dejad vuestras opiniones :D **

**Un beso a todas! :D**


	6. Chapter 6:¡Plié, Relevé! ¡Plié, Relevé!

**¡Hola! ¡Bonjour! ¡Hello! ¡He vuelto con el ansiado capítulo!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace cada vez que abro el correo y veo que me habéis escrito. Me alegro de que os gustase el basilisco de Blaise! Se me fue mucho la pinza escribiendo eso jajajajaja Un beso a todas :)**

**Y por último... para las que no están registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Te pasó como a mí... mi amor platónico era Harry y en la tercera película me enamoré de Draco *-* jiijiji y yo jamás lo veré con otra que no sea Hermione. Por cierto, he hecho un one-shot de ellos y te lo he dedicado. Espero que te guste mucho guapa! Un besito!**

**Guest 1: jajajajjaaja tus padres se asustaron de tus risas! espero que con este te rías tanto como el otro! ya verás... Un besito!**

**Ian: holaaa de nuevo! :D me pongo muy feliz cada vez que veo tus coments! espero que este capítulo te haga reír mucho y te guste tanto como los demás! Un beso fuerte! por cierto... ¿cuál es tu pareja favorita? :)**

**Noelia: ¡hola guapa! muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por avisarme. Cómo ya estás registrada, a partir de ahora te contestaré a tus reviews por mensaje privado. Espero que te rías un montón con este capítulo! Un beso muy fuerte guapa! :D**

**Guest 2: ya ves que si se traumatizaron con el amigo de Blaise... jajajajaja pobre Ginny! tener que vivir con eso xDDD espero que te guste este cap! Un besito fuerte!**

**Rosyr: jajajajjaaja ya en serio... ojalá hubiesen salido en las películas de Harry Potter, Crabbe y Goyle en tutús. Éxito de taquilla asegurado xDDD y si sale Blaise enseñando el basilisco ya ni te digo jajajajajaja gracias por tus reviews! Me río mucho cada vez que leo tus testamentos! Con este cap también te reirás mucho! Como lo lees desde el móvil, espero que no te pille por la calle... porque... bueno... ya lo descubrirás jijijii por cierto! he escrito un one-shoot de Draco y Hermione y te lo he dedicado a ti y a Emma Felton! Espero que te guste mucho! Un beso guapa!**

**Shizuka- san: hola guapa! jajajajaja ¿qué será de Theo... pues no lo sé... ya irás descubriendo... ^^ jijijiji y Hermione sabe imitar muy bien a Malfoy... tantos años soportándolo... está ya acostumbrada jajajajaj espero que te guste este cap y te rías un montón! ya me contarás! un besito guapaa! :D**

**Uryuu Minene: hola guapa! no me voy a escapar! vas a tener Draco para rato! jijijiji muchas gracias por tu coment! Espero que te guste mucho este cap y me digas que te ha parecido! :D**

**Natalie Malfoy: jajajajjajaja no sabes como me he reído cuando he visto tu comentario xDDD ¿te ha gustado la parte del basilisco? jajajaja aviso de antemano que Blaise es muy vicioso... jajajajajaj y con esa cosa... que tiene vida propia... ya ni te cuento jajajajajaja espero que te guste este cap! ya me dirás :D Un besoo guapa!**

**y ahora... os dejo con LA LECTURA ;)**

* * *

**¡PLIÉ, RELEVÉ! ¡PLIÉ, RELEVÉ!**

Cuanto más se aproximaban las chicas al Gran Comedor, más crecía la expectación.

Aún no se habían cruzado con ningún alumno por los pasillos pero podía suceder en cualquier momento.

— ¿Crees que lo haremos bien, Herm…digo..._Draco_? — susurró _Ginny_ mientras _Parvati_ y _Lavender_ las seguían.

— Ya lo creo… más que bien diría yo— esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Creéis que habrá algún profesor en el Gran Comedor? — preguntó _Lavender_ en voz baja.

— No creo, es la hora de la merienda y sólo habrá alumnos estudiando— comentó _Parvati_.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Luna salió dando brinquitos del Gran Comedor y fijó su vista en ellas. Por un momento dudó, pero al ver a Crabbe y Goyle de esa forma tan ridícula, tuvo muy claro que no eran las auténticas serpientes.

— No podemos hablar con Luna… sospecharían — musitó _Ginny_ preocupada al percatarse de que unos alumnos de Hufflepuff que estaban en el corredor se quedaban atónitos al ver _a las bailarinas._

—Tranquila, déjame a mí— _Hermione_ adoptó una postura de chulería y se aproximó a la rubia— Vaya, vaya, pero si es la _loca_ de Ravenclaw, ¿qué haces que no estás con la _sangre sucia_ y las demás estúpidas de tus amiguitas? — le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Luna pasó por su lado y le murmuró algo discretamente.

— En el Gran Comedor no están…y los profesores tampoco. Es el momento Hermione.

La leona asintió y traspasaron el umbral decididas. Luna se aproximó felizmente a la mesa de Gryffindor e hizo como si no los conociese.

Cuando todo el mundo vio a Crabbe y Goyle con tutús, el murmullo general fue apagándose lentamente hasta que reinó el silencio absoluto en el Gran Comedor.

Ron, que en ese instante estaba disfrutando de su zumo de calabaza, lo escupió de golpe empapando a Dean y Seamus que estaban frente a él.

— ¿Pero qué haces? — Dean se secó la cara con la tela de la túnica muy molesto, pero Ron no era capaz de articular palabra.

Ron, Harry y Neville se limitaban a señalar algo a sus espaldas, perplejos. Seamus y Dean se giraron extrañados por su reacción y se quedaron estupefactos.

_Ginny_ se dirigió a la gran silla de oro de Albus Dumbledore y se sentó, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de profesores y mirando a todo el mundo con desprecio como si perteneciese a la aristocracia.

— ¡Antes de la cena, a Crabbe y Goyle les gustaría representar una obra de ballet! — exclamó imitando la voz de Blaise_— ¡El lago de los cisnes!_

_Lavender_ y _Parvati_ comenzaron a dar saltitos y giros entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw intentando hacer algún que otro relevé improvisado.

— ¡PLIÉ, RELEVÉ! ¡PLIÉ, RELEVÉ! — exclamaba _Crabbe_ levantando una de sus enormes piernas, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Los caballos de los fantasmas del _Club decapitado_ se encabritaron espantados. Comenzaron a relinchar, a dar coces y salieron a galope tendido por el Gran Comedor al ver aquel espectáculo tan traumático.

— ¡Pero qué demonios es esto! — gritó Ron desternillándose— ¡Han perdido el juicio!

A Harry y Neville les caían las lágrimas de tanto reir, mientras que Dean y Seamus continuaban completamente conmocionados.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en la mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, que se burlaban de los dos matones de turno con ese aspecto tan ridículo. Sin embargo, los alumnos de Slytherin gritaban coléricos al ver que las serpientes estaban ridiculizando por completo a su casa.

_Blaise_ se levantó de la silla de oro de Dumbledore y fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, subiéndose de un salto. Tras arrojar algunos libros y platos al suelo de una patada, se paró donde estaban sentados Harry y los demás y los miró mordiéndose el labio inferior sensualmente.

_Hermione_ se apoyó en una de las paredes del Gran Comedor, junto a la mesa de Slytherin, observando aquel momento, intentando retenerlo en su memoria para siempre. Todo aquello la avergonzaba, pero tenía la certeza de que nadie sabría que eran ellas y eso la tranquilizaba. Tenía que actuar, pero esperaría a que _Ginny_ hubiera terminado con su espectáculo. No quería perdérselo por nada del mundo.

La pelirroja se inclinó y se aproximó mucho a Harry y Ron cogiéndolos de la barbilla.

— ¡Esto va por vosotros, amores míos! — les guiñó un ojo— ¡Para que veáis de lo que está hecho un Slytherin!

Ron puso una mueca de asco al notar la mano de _Blaise_ tocándole la barbilla y sintió fuertes arcadas.

_Ginny_ volvió a incorporarse y comenzó a desabrocharse uno a uno todos los botones de la camisa, moviendo sinuosa y sexualmente la pelvis e intentando restregarle el trasero a Neville en la cara.

Fred y George iban frenéticos por todas las mesas, admitiendo apuestas.

— ¡Fred, veinte galeones a que los pillan en menos de diez minutos! — exclamó George eufórico.

— ¡Yo apuesto a que no llegan ni a cinco! — se mofó Fred mientras aceptaban apuestas de algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw.

En la mesa de Slytherin, la furia embargó a Montague, que tomó cartas en el asunto y le arrojó a _Ginny_ un muslo de pavo a la cabeza.

— ¡Blaise! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para de hacer gilipolleces si no quieres que te dé una paliza! — gritó Montague.

Los alumnos, al ver un muslo de pavo volando por los aires, se volvieron locos. Se oyó a alguien gritar—¡Guerra de comida!— provocando una batalla campal.

_Ginny_ continuó haciendo su _streptease_, ignorando por completo las amenazas de Montague y toda aquella comida que volaba por todas partes. Luego arrojó su camisa encima de Neville haciendo que se estremeciese y pusiera un gesto de terror en su rostro.

— ¡Umbridge! ¡Bésame el culo! — gritó _Blaise_ dándose fuertes cachetadas en el trasero mientras continuaba bailando para los Gryffindors.

— ¡No aguanto más! ¡Qué asco! — gritó Ron— ¡Me vuelvo a la Sala Común!

— ¡Espera Ron! ¡No te vayas! ¡Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días! — lo sujetó Seamus del brazo.

— Ahí le doy la razón a Seamus, Ron — Harry se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo lanzándole tarta de chocolate a _Zabini_.

En ese instante, Colin Creevey entró con su cámara en el Gran Comedor y viendo la gran oportunidad de su vida, no pudo evitar sacar fotografías compulsivamente.

— ¡Va a ser la noticia del año! — repetía eufórico.

_Hermione_ decidió que era la hora de intervenir y tras esquivar varias manzanas y libros que volaban por los aires, se aproximó al centro del Gran Comedor.

En ese instante, una mano la agarró desde atrás haciendo que se girase.

— ¡Draco, por favor! Tienes que parar este caos— exclamó Astoria.

_Hermione_ se puso tensa. Tenía que imitar el papel de Malfoy a la perfección y no dejar que nadie la descubriese.

— Déjame en paz.

Astoria ignoró su comentario.

— ¿Qué les pasa a Blaise y el resto? Están hechizados, ¿verdad? — preguntó desesperada mientras se quitaba trozos de _pudding_ del pelo.

— ¡Y a mí que me importa! Suéltame, estúpida— le espetó.

Hermione se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al ver la cara que ponía Greengrass. El papel de Malfoy se le daba mejor de lo que pensaba. Continuó andando para comenzar a desnudarse al igual que _Ginny_ pero Astoria se colocó delante impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? ¡Tú también estás hechizado! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tienes que despertar! — le sujetó fuertemente el rostro, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta, no lo dudó y lo atrajo hacia ella plantándole un morreo en la boca.

Hermione se quedó de piedra y se apartó asqueada a toda prisa, mirándola con repulsión.

— ¿Pero qué demonios has hecho? _¡Arghh! _¡No vuelvas a besarme nunca más! — escupió al suelo y se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa— ¡Qué asquerosidad!

Astoria sintió que palidecía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo lentamente por su rostro y sin poder contenerse, le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

_'' ¡Por Merlín… que daño me ha hecho! _— Hermione se llevó la mano a la mejilla, dolorida—_ un momento... esto quiere decir que, ¿ Malfoy está con Greengrass? ¿Está con ella y viene buscándome?, pero ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? ¡Maldita falsa cucaracha mujeriega! ''_

— ¡Herm… digo _Draco_! — carraspeó _Ginny_ interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y cogiéndole del brazo— Varios alumnos han ido a avisar a Umbridge, ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo aún no he hecho nada…

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos! — la cortó arrastrándola al vestíbulo.

_Parvati_ y _Lavender_ las siguieron mientras continuaban danzando y recibiendo tartazos a diestro y siniestro. Cuando salieron de allí, se encontraron en el corredor con nada más y nada menos que con las auténticas serpientes, a excepción de Theo.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO? — exclamó Blaise al verse a sí mismo sin camisa y manchado de tarta de la cabeza a los pies.

Crabbe y Goyle abrieron la boca desmesuradamente al ver sus reflejos con tutús mientras que Draco no reaccionaba. Parecía petrificado.

— ¿Quién coño sois vosotros? — Malfoy estaba furioso.

Las chicas no lo dudaron ni un segundo y corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

— Son ellas— masculló Blaise iracundo— ¡Cómo se han atrevido!

Un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Draco. _El momento del beso en las mazmorras_. Ella le había tirado del pelo, pero no había sido por deseo. Así que lo estaba buscando para hacer _poción multijugos_, no porque le apeteciese tener otro encuentro con él.

A Draco le inundó la cólera ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así... _A ÉL_? Se sintió enormemente decepcionado. ¿Acaso no estaba loca por él como todas las demás?

Estaba muy claro que la _sangre sucia_ lo había utilizado.

Los chicos entraron en el Gran Comedor y vieron que todo estaba hecho un desastre. Había comida pisoteada por todo el suelo y las túnicas de todos estaban manchadas.

Montague se aproximó a ellos y le pegó un puñetazo a Blaise en la cara.

— ¡Pero qué haces! — gritó Blaise dándole un empujón.

— ¿Qué qué hago? ¡Cómo se os ocurre ridiculizarnos de esta forma! — graznó alzando cada vez más la voz.

— ¡Qué quede claro! ¡No hemos sido nosotros! — Draco se puso en medio. Estaba furioso.

Montague los observó confuso y se percató de que no tenían restos de comida y que Crabbe y Goyle ya no llevaban los tutús. Quizás las serpientes decían la verdad.

Blaise buscó con la mirada a Daphne pero tanto ella, como Pansy y Astoria no se encontraban allí. _Gracias a Circe..._no habían presenciado aquel desastre.

En ese instante, Umbridge entró en el Gran Comedor con su trajecito rosa y al ver el estado de la sala, gritó haciendo que todo el mundo se quedase inmóvil.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Cómo han podido! ¡Vengan inmediatamente a mi despacho!

— Lo que faltaba— se quejó Goyle.

— ¡Señor Filch! ¡Arregle este desastre ahora mismo! — gritó Umbridge.

En ese instante, el conserje entró trotando con la señora Norris en sus brazos y se horrorizó.

— Nosotros no hemos sido — dijo Malfoy entredientes.

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó la profesora— Me han informado de que estaban causando revuelos en el Gran Comedor. ¡Si hay algo que detesto, son los alumnos mentirosos!

— He dicho que nosotros no hemos sido — insistió Draco.

Umbridge se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Vengan conmigo inmediatamente, ¡Van a aprender a no formar otro espectáculo como este! — ordenó.

Draco bufó soltando maldiciones por lo bajo y todos comenzaron a seguirla a su despacho. Justo entonces, apareció Theo en el Gran Comedor, jadeando por haber corrido hasta allí al enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

— Theo, las muy zorras han hecho _poción multijugos_ y han utilizado nuestros pelos— murmuró Blaise al pasar por su lado— aunque... no entiendo por qué cojones no te lo han hecho a ti.

Nott se quedó allí parado, analizando la situación y observó como sus amigos se alejaban con Umbridge. De pronto vio a Luna saliendo del Gran Comedor, y sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella.

— Luna, sé lo que ha pasado. Blaise me lo ha contado— le espetó.

— Vaya...yo no he tenido nada que ver.

— ¿Ah, no? — Theo enarcó una ceja.

— No... He preferido mantenerme al margen.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú...no? — No lo entendía. ¿Qué pretendía Luna?

— No veía justo hacerte algo así, ¿no crees? — esbozó una sonrisa adorable — Ahora debo irme, Theo — y continuó su camino, dejándole plantado en el vestíbulo.

Theo recordó la conversación con Luna durante la clase de pociones y sonrió disimuladamente. No había confiado mucho en sus palabras durante la conversación que tuvieron en ese momento, pero había sido sincera. Había dicho la verdad… y eso, le hizo extrañamente feliz.

Mientras tanto, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que continuaban en el Gran Comedor...

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar que ha sido todo eso? — preguntó Ron casi sin parpadear.

— No tengo ni idea Ron, pero… me resulta extraño lo que ha pasado. ¿Estarían hechizados? O a lo mejor, no eran ellos— Harry quería salir de dudas.

— Y si no eran ellos, entonces, ¿quiénes eran? — Neville estaba desconcertado.

— Alguien que los odia, de eso no hay duda — Seamus se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor con la intención de marcharse a la Sala Común.

— Hay mucha gente que los odia— comentó Dean— Puede haber sido cualquiera.

Harry y Ron se miraron durante unos segundos.

_Acaso... ¿Habían sido ellas?_

* * *

— Bien, siéntense por favor— ordenó Umbridge a las serpientes cuando entraron en el despacho de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

El lugar no parecía el mismo que en años anteriores. Todo era de color rosa, había platos con gatitos colgados por todas las paredes de la habitación y una mesa con mantelitos de encaje sobre la que había un juego de té de porcelana.

— ¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí? — musitó Draco mirando a todas partes, perplejo.

— Ni zorra, pero Umbridge tiene un gusto pésimo decorando— susurró Blaise mientras se sentaban junto a la mesa que les había ordenado la profesora.

Umbridge los miró con aquellos ojos saltones de sapo y sacó varias plumas negras de su escritorio. Se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa y repartió un pergamino a cada uno.

— ¿Sabe señor Malfoy? No me esperaba este comportamiento por su parte. Lo hubiese esperado si se hubiera tratado del señor Potter o del señor Weasley, pero no de alumnos de la casa Slytherin.

— De verdad que nosotros no hemos sido— Blaise intentaba parecer convincente.

— _Claro_…bueno… pensaba fundar una organización. La brigada inquisitorial y nombrarles como parte de ella, pero me han decepcionado en gran medida— suspiró teatralmente, con dulzura.

En ese instante, Crabbe fijó su atención en una bandejita con pastitas de té que había en el centro de la mesa y sin poder evitarlo, aproximó su mano para coger una. Umbridge se percató y le pegó un pequeño manotazo.

— Vuestra falta de modales es inexistente. Voy a encargarme de enseñaros como es debido— soltó una risita maliciosa.

Draco, Goyle y Blaise bufaron molestos pero Crabbe se relamía sin perder de vista aquel manjar que tenía ante sus ojos.

— Volveré a preguntarles. ¿por qué han causado ese escándalo en el Gran Comedor? — preguntó con voz dulce mirándolos expectante.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo? _No-hemos-sido-nosotros_— Draco hizo hincapié en cada una de las palabras.

— ¡Mentiroso! — chilló Umbridge irritada y luego suspiró— Bien, como veo que son demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo, van a copiar hasta que yo lo considere necesario.

Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió jactanciosamente.

— Bueno si son solo unas copias...— el rubio la miró por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — preguntó Goyle cogiendo la pluma.

— Escribirán _''No debo decir mentiras''_ hasta que hayan entrado en razón— su voz sonó delicada.

Todos se miraron durante unos segundos y empezaron a escribir con aquellas plumas tan peculiares que no necesitaban tinta. En ese instante, comenzaron a sentir fuertes punzadas en la mano con la que sujetaban la pluma. A medida que escribían sobre el papel, la frase aparecía grabada en el dorso de sus manos como si fuese un corte. Draco y Blaise miraron airados a Umbridge. Ella se dedicaba a observar por la ventana cruzando las manos por detrás de la espalda y tarareando tranquilamente.

— Te juro por Merlín que mato a esas zorras, Draco— musitó Blaise frotándose la mano intentando aliviar el maldito dolor.

— No aguanto más— se quejó Goyle en voz baja— He escrito la frase tres veces y me duele demasiado.

— A mí también— Crabbe estaba desesperado — Es insoportable.

— Escribid y callaos— susurró Draco— Es mejor que nos deje largarnos cuanto antes. Ya hablaremos durante la cena.

— ¿Han dicho algo? — Umbridge se giró al escuchar unos murmullos y los miró inocentemente.

— No, nada— resoplaron todos.

* * *

Las chicas se dirigieron apresuradamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Por suerte, cuando llegaron, los alumnos aún no habían vuelto del Gran Comedor. No tuvieron problemas al entrar en su dormitorio, ya que, aunque su aspecto era el de serpientes venenosas, su naturaleza seguía siendo femenina y el hechizo de las escaleras de su habitación no surtió efecto.

— ¿Habéis visto la cara qué han puesto Harry, Neville y mi hermano? — se mofó _Ginny_ dando un portazo al entrar en el dormitorio.

— Sí, pero me preocupa que nos hayan descubierto Malfoy y los demás— _Hermione_ tenía pánico— Tal como nos han mirado, creo que saben que hemos sido nosotras.

— ¡No creo Mione! ¡No le des vueltas! ¡Ya doy vueltas yo! ¡Plié, Relevé! — exclamó _Lavender_ continuando danzando y mirándose en el espejo.

— ¡Lavender tiene razón Hermione! — _Parvati _le dio una palmadita en el hombro intentando calmarla — Y si intentan tomar represalias, desearán no haber nacido.

— Por cierto, ¿Cuánto falta para que nos transformemos? Quiero deshacerme de esta cosa — _Ginny_ no dejaba de mirar el bulto en sus pantalones.

— En teoría ya debería haber pasado el efecto de la poción— _Hermione_ se sentó en su cama, comenzando a quitarse los zapatos.

En ese momento, _Parvati_ se acercó al espejo y comenzó a mirarse.

— Goyle está monísimo con este tutú— rio divertida haciendo poses ridículas delante del espejo.

_Lavender_ se subió a la cama con alboroto y comenzó a saltar como una loca, con tal impulso que los muelles crujieron.

— ¡Cuidado! — exclamó _Parvati_ intentando bajarla de la cama— La transformación te está afectando seriamente al cerebro.

— ¡Va! ¡Tonterías! — _Lavender_ continuó saltando, sin dejar de reir.

En ese instante, Ginny comenzó a transformarse.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Todavía nooo! — chillaron _Lavender_ y _Parvati _comenzando a dar giros como torbellinos por la habitación—¡Queremos más!

— Ginny fue la primera en tomar la poción— les recordó _Hermione_ desabrochándose los botones de la camisa— Nosotras no tardaremos mucho más. Voy a quitarme esta ropa y vosotras deberíais hacer lo mismo.

_Hermione_ corrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama y se tumbó, inspirando profundamente a la espera de la transformación. No paraba de recordar el momento en que Malfoy la había visto en el vestíbulo.

_Esa mirada cargada de odio.  
_

Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Temía como podía reaccionar Malfoy. El alboroto que habían causado en el Gran Comedor tendría consecuencias.

Alzó sus brazos y los observó, sintiendo curiosidad. Una curiosidad que la estaba matando. De hecho, nunca había visto a Malfoy desnudo. No iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa.

Muy despacio, comenzó a quitarse la camisa blanca y la dejó junto a su almohada. Escuchaba a Lavender y Parvati cantando y dando saltitos mientras Ginny gritaba—¡ALELUYA!— seguramente por haberse deshecho del enorme basilisco, pero ella no les prestó atención y continuó desnudándose, hasta quedarse solo con los calzoncillos negros que le había dado Lavender.

El cuerpo de Malfoy era tan…_tan perfecto._

Aquella piel fría y suave, aquellos definidos abdominales… _todo él._

A Hermione le ardía la cara. No podía continuar mirando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y deseó que al abrirlos de nuevo, se hubiera efectuado el cambio, pero no fue así. Seguía siendo una serpiente.

Sin poder evitarlo, se fijó en _aquella parte._

Aquella parte…_prohibida._

¿Acaso se estaba planteando por un segundo llevar su mano a ese sitio? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos obscenos estaban pasando por su mente?

Nadie se enteraría nunca…eso desde luego, solamente ella.

Sólo quería saber cómo era...sólo un momento…eso sería suficiente. Hermione tragó saliva y temblorosamente, deslizó su mano por aquel cuerpo, acariciándolo con un leve roce. Indecisa, puso la mano sobre su ropa interior, palpando tímidamente su protuberancia. En un impulso repentino, introdujo la mano para poder sentir la piel sin obstáculos y lo notó.

Malfoy era todo un hombre.

_Todo para ella._

Una corriente eléctrica la atravesó, apartó la mano rápidamente como si le quemase y hundió el rostro en la almohada, avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

_'' ¿Pero qué demonios hago? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es Malfoy! ''_

— Herms, ¿te ocurre algo? — Ginny se acercó a las cortinas al escuchar unos grititos amortiguados por la almohada.

— ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! — chilló histérica.

— Lavender y Parvati ya se han transformado, ¿y tú?

— Aún no… pero déjame ahora Ginny.

— Vale…de acuerdo— suspiró la pelirroja— Voy a ducharme. Tengo que limpiarme los trozos de tarta que tengo por todas partes antes de que bajemos a cenar.

— ¿Creéis que los profesores nos matarán a todos por lo que ha ocurrido? — preguntó Parvati preocupada.

— Ojalá, así me olvido de todo esto— musitó Hermione desde el interior de sus cortinas.

— ¿Qué has dicho Mione? — preguntó Lavender extrañada.

— ¿Qué? Eh, nada Lavender— susurró entrecortadamente— Ya me estoy transformando.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la cena y las chicas fueron muy preocupadas al Gran Comedor.

No sabían qué era lo que iba a ocurrir exactamente, pero desde luego, no habría ninguna celebración.

Hermione iba completamente abstraída, ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo las demás. No podía quitarse de la mente lo que había hecho. ¡Cómo había podido!

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Filch se encontraba en la puerta junto a la señora Norris. Tenía un humor de perros y maldecía una y otra vez a todos los alumnos que habían dejado el lugar en aquel estado desastroso. Se lamentaba porque él había tenido que encargarse de volver a dejarlo reluciente.

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Luna las vio y se puso junto a ellas.

— Ha sido una tarde divertida, ¿verdad? — sonrió dulcemente.

— Sí— Ginny soltó una risita— Será difícil que olvide este día.

Lavender comenzó a comer unas suculentas costillas de cordero. Estaba hambrienta. Tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando y cuando levantó la vista, vio que Cormac estaba completamente embobado, apoyando el rostro en un puño cerrado y observando cómo engullía las dichosas costillas.

Cormac, al ver que Lavender se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, disimuló girando la cara y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos, vacilando sobre que era muy bueno en Quidditch y contando sus batallitas. Lavender bufó y frunció el ceño.

_Qué estúpido era._

El silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor cuando Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió al atril del búho.

— En todos estos años como director de Hogwarts, jamás había visto un comportamiento semejante. No sólo por parte de los alumnos de la casa Slytherin, sino por todos los demás. Por tanto, me veo obligado a poner ciertas medidas en la escuela. No me han dejado otra opción. A partir de ahora, los alumnos volverán a sus dormitorios al terminar la cena y la primera visita a Hogsmeade, queda suspendida. Espero que recapaciten sobre lo que han hecho y sean conscientes de sus actos— su voz sonó firme.

Tanto Dumbledore como el resto de profesores estaban muy disgustados por lo que ningún alumno se atrevió a replicar.

— Vaya Hermione…nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan enfadado— murmuró Parvati.

Pero ella era incapaz de escuchar las palabras de su amiga. No podía apartar la vista de Malfoy que en ese momento la miraba de una forma espeluznante.

Los demás no dejaban de mirarlas amenazadoramente, salvo Theo, que parecía estar en las nubes, pero la mirada de Malfoy era distinta.

Hermione jamás lo había visto así… con esos ojos grises llenos de odio y decepción.

Cuando la cena concluyó, todos los alumnos se marcharon a sus habitaciones desanimados por el castigo. Tenían muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade. La broma había afectado a todos los alumnos y eso no era lo que ellas pretendían. Había sido un día agotador y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión de Malfoy. Estaba preocupada. Necesitaba estar a solas, relajarse y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Lavender extrañada al verla tan alterada.

— Creo que voy a darme un baño, estoy agotada y me vendrá bien.

— No tardes, ya has oído lo que ha dicho Dumbledore— Ginny estaba preocupada. Era mejor que no anduviesen solas después de lo que había sucedido.

— No os preocupéis. Volveré pronto.

Hermione cogió una toalla del dormitorio antes de marcharse al cuarto de baño de los prefectos. Bajó apresuradamente al quinto piso y cuando murmuró la contraseña, entró y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Por suerte, allí no había nadie. Suspiró aliviada y se quitó la ropa dejándola cerca de la bañera, junto a la toalla.

Metió lentamente un pie en aquella inmensa bañera relajante llena de espuma y se sumergió dentro del agua.

_Por fin_…algo de paz y tranquilidad después de un largo día.

Se recostó en el borde de la bañera y comenzó a frotarse los brazos con su jabón favorito. El que le había regalado su madre. Desde que había sido nombrada prefecta, había ocasiones en las que disfrutaba yendo a ese cuarto de baño para relajarse. Le ayudaba a pensar y aclarar sus ideas. No solía haber nadie a esas horas y así podía tener un momento de intimidad.

_Aquello le ayudaba a aliviar un poco su ansiedad.  
_

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer del agua caliente.

Le pareció escuchar un ruido. Se giró y miró a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Al ver que no había nadie, rodó los ojos. Sin duda, el estrés le estaba afectando.

No le dio importancia y volvió a acomodarse, olvidando todo lo demás, pero en ese instante notó un soplo de aire tras ella. Un soplo de aire frío seguido de un susurro rozándole el oído que hizo que se quedase sin aliento.

— Granger— musitó Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Una larga noche

**¡Hola a todos/as! Después de una semana muy ajetreada, por fin estoy aquí actualizando nuestro querido príncipe ^^**  
**¡No sé que me pasa con esta historia, pero cada capítulo que escribo me gusta más que el anterior! Espero que a vosotras os ocurra lo mismo :)**  
**¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis escrito! :D Cada vez que recibo un review me pongo muy contenta :D**  
**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**shizuka- san: hola guapa! no te adelanto nada porque sino te voy a estropear la sorpresa! ^^ espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! ya me contarás! y lo de la frase de '' bésame el culo Umbridge'' me hizo mucha gracia cuando lo escribí! Un besito guapa :D**

**natalie malfoy: jajajaja pa calmar al Blaise tendrías que hacer muchas cosas, porque con ese basilisco que tiene no se calma así como así xDDD jajajaja espero que te guste el cap :D Un besito guapaa!**

**Misaki. : hola guapa! me alegra que te hayas decidido a escribirme! Para mi es muy importante conoceros y saber lo que pensáis de la historia! :D**  
**Eso me anima muchísimo! Estar en el lugar que estaba Hermione... a todas nos gustaría estar ahí jajajajaja Espero que te guste este cap! Un besito guapa :D**

**ian: hola guapo/a! no te lo he preguntado antes, pero tengo dudas... ¿eres chico o chica? porque Ian es nombre de chico xDD jijiji mis tres parejas favoritas también son esas! Lunita y Theo me encantan ^^ muchas gracias por tus reviews porque me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto mi historia! Espero que este cap te guste mucho :D Un besito muy grande!**

**Emma Felton: bueno... acabo de subir el prólogo de mi próximo fic. Dramione por supuesto xDD ya me contarás... y bueno lo del trío amoroso Blaise/ Herms/ Draco lo haré, pero prefiero no adelantarte nada :P Es mejor la sorpresita! y lo del bebé me hizo mucha gracia! Estoy pensando en algo... quien sabe... jijijiji ya me contarás que te ha parecido este cap :D Un beso muy fuerte guapa!**

**Rosyr: estoy emocionadísima con este capítulo! Tengo muchas ganas de que lo leas para saber que te parece jijijijiji me alegro que te gustara lo de las mandragoritas :D pobrecito Ron... jejejejeje pero bueno... xDDD he subido el prólogo de un nuevo fic de Draquito también! Espero que te guste! ya me dirás ;) Un beso muy fuerte :D**

**fernanda: Hola guapa! Gracias por animarte a comentarme! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia! y por supuesto que el príncipe va a continuar :D Espero que te guste este cap! ya me contarás :) Un besito fuerte!**

**y sin más preámbulos... os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**UNA LARGA NOCHE**

Los alumnos de Slytherin se habían enterado de que los que habían montado el espectáculo esa tarde no habían sido las serpientes, por lo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad…o casi todo.  
Después de la cena, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Theo volvieron a la Sala Común de Slytherin y al llegar, vieron que Astoria y Pansy estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás, llorando desconsoladamente mientras Daphne intentaba calmarlas.

— ¿Qué os pasa ahora a vosotras? — bufó Blaise sentándose con las serpientes frente a ellas.

— ¡Draco! — chilló Astoria furiosa — Nos ha estado engañando a Pansy y a mí durante todo este tiempo.

Blaise y Theo se miraron de reojo.

— Mierda. Lo han pillado — susurró Blaise.

— Draco ha elegido un buen momento para largarse. De la que se ha librado — bisbiseó Theo.

— Qué suerte tiene el desgraciado.

— ¡¿Vosotros lo sabíais?! — ladró Astoria levantándose del sofá con los puños apretados, dispuesta a despedazar a cualquiera.

— S... — fue a decir Crabbe.

— ¡NO! ¡NO SABÍAMOS NADA! — lo acalló Blaise dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

— Astoria, siéntate y cuéntanos — la apaciguó Theo intentando calmar aquel barullo.

— Bueno… esta tarde en el Gran Comedor, besé a Draco, tuvo una reacción extraña, como si yo le diese asco y me enfadé. Después, Montague me dijo que no era él y me tranquilicé, pero vine aquí, vi a Pansy llorando y me contó lo que le había pasado con él en el cuarto de baño por la tarde y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba engañándonos.

— ¡Cómo ha podido hacerme esto a mí! — exclamó Pansy llevándose las manos al rostro y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡Y a mí guapa! — añadió Astoria frunciendo el ceño.

— Es Draco. Hace lo que le da la gana. Igual que yo — Blaise puso los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá engreído.

— ¡Se va a enterar cuando lo vea! — El odio en Pansy era palpable.

— ¡No va a salirse con la suya! — exclamó Astoria.

— ¡Dejadlo! No merece la pena… — Daphne intentaba por todos los medios que cambiasen de parecer — ya encontraréis a otro que sea mejor.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Mirad, aquí tenéis el candidato perfecto! — Blaise señaló a Theo.

Nott bufó al ver que el idiota de su amigo solo pensaba en emparejarlo con las estúpidas de Parkinson o Greengrass. Él prefería a alguien más inteligente. Alguien que no se dejara pisotear por Draco y mucho menos, fuera besándole los pies.  
Se levantó del sofá y sin decir nada, se marchó al dormitorio.

Goyle y Crabbe lo siguieron.

— Nosotros nos vamos a dormir también — Gregory bostezó cansado.

Blaise se levantó, se acercó a Daphne antes de marcharse al dormitorio y la miró seductoramente.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a…ya sabes? — su voz era gutural, aterciopelada.

— Hoy es imposible, Blaise — susurró apenada — Me espera una noche llena de lloriqueos y lamentaciones — desvió la mirada centrándola en las dos chicas que seguían haciendo pucheritos en el sofá.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua. Malditas Pansy y Astoria. Le habían fastidiado la noche. ¿Cuándo iba a poder por fin hacer suya a Daphne? Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Si quieres…mañana podríamos quedar — sugirió Daphne esperanzada.

— ¿Mañana?— preguntó Blaise con un brillo expectante en la mirada — Perfecto. Pásate por mi habitación sobre las ocho.

Daphne asintió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con sus amigas. Blaise se fue al dormitorio triunfante, eufórico. Estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba. Estaba impaciente por experimentar con Daphne… y cuando hubiera logrado obtener lo que quería de ella, pasaría a la siguiente. Así era él…

_Blaise Zabini._

* * *

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al oir el susurro de Malfoy en su oído.  
El Slytherin la agarró con fuerza de los brazos, y sacándola violentamente a pulso de la bañera, la tiró en el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas encima de sus piernas, sujetándola por las muñecas, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.  
Hermione forcejeó desesperadamente, pero Malfoy era mucho más fuerte, por lo que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— ¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¡Cómo has podido dejarme en evidencia delante de todos, asquerosa _sangre sucia!_ — escupió arrastrando las palabras con más desprecio del que había usado en toda su vida.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, aterrorizada. El cuerpo le temblaba y jamás había visto a Malfoy tan furioso. Parecía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¡Déjame Malfoy, suéltame! — la voz le temblaba y era presa del pánico.

— He tenido que pasarme la jodida tarde en el despacho de Umbridge por tu puta culpa — masculló apretando con más fuerza sus muñecas.

Hermione giró el rostro. Tenía demasiado miedo y vergüenza como para mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Sus ojos grises ardían de cólera. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a él en aquella situación.

— ¡Mírame, joder! — gritó cogiéndola de la barbilla y girándole la cara para que fijase su vista en él — ¡Mira como tengo la mano!

Hermione observó la mano de Malfoy y vio de soslayo un corte cicatrizado. Umbridge lo había estado torturando toda una tarde por algo que él no había hecho.  
Draco estaba tan furioso que hasta que no sintió como su ropa se humedecía, no se percató de que Hermione estaba completamente desnuda.  
La observó atónito durante unos segundos y tragó saliva. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, tenía jabón en la piel y sus pechos eran redondos y llenos...más grandes de lo que él nunca hubiese imaginado...ideales para encajar a la perfección en sus manos. Sus pezones rosados estaban erguidos descaradamente, seguramente por el frío... ¿O estaba excitada?  
Draco se deslizó por el cuerpo de Hermione, tumbándose totalmente encima de ella y notó una tremenda erección súbita que lo dejó desconcertado.  
Miró rápidamente a Granger, preocupado de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta del vergonzoso estado en el que él se encontraba, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron sus labios humedecidos, cosa que empeoró la situación.  
Tenía que controlarse, pero no podía. No se veía con suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Necesitaba tocarla.  
Pasó la mano por su cuello rozándoselo suavemente y la miró con avidez.

— Dime _sangre sucia_, ¿Qué has hecho con mi cuerpo? ¿Me has visto desnudo?

Hermione no podía respirar. Tenía pánico. No era capaz de articular palabra y se sentía vulnerable.

— Te habrá encantado. Mi cuerpo no es algo que se vea todos los días — dijo entredientes.

— Los he visto mejores, Malfoy — forcejeó Hermione con voz trémula intentando soltarse.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

— Sí…_claro_, ¿El de la comadreja o el de Krum? No me hagas reír. Ambos sabemos que eres una mojigata, Granger. Lo único que sabes hacer bien es levantar la mano desesperadamente en clase y pasarte las tardes encerrada, como una rata de biblioteca.

— Al menos yo no voy llorándole a mi mamá a todas horas — Hermione continuaba forcejeando sin resultado.

— ¡Cállate _sangre sucia_! — gritó furioso — Habrás visto el momento oportuno para meterme mano, reconócelo, ¿Dónde narices has tocado?

Hermione se puso rígida, se sonrojó violentamente y no fue capaz de responder.

— Vaya, vaya, tengo razón, ¿no es así Granger? — insistió con voz ronca.

Hermione no pudo responder al sentir como Malfoy deslizaba la mano por su cuerpo, descendiendo por la clavícula hasta su pecho, manoseándolo sin reparos.

— ¿Fue aquí, Granger?— susurró aproximando los labios a su oído.

Malfoy, al ver que ella no respondía, puso la mano en su pierna, y la deslizó muy despacio por su muslo subiendo hasta llegar a su ingle.

— ¿O quizás fue aquí? — musitó sin apartar sus labios de su oído, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Hermione percibió un tremendo bulto que le presionaba la pelvis y sintió que la cegaba la ira.  
Justo en ese momento, notó como Malfoy acercaba la mano a su sexo y lo acariciaba con suavidad.

— Estoy seguro de que te tocaste aquí, ¿verdad _sangre sucia_? — se pegó más a ella, intentando fundirse con su cuerpo para percibir aún más sus pechos.

Hermione reunió todas sus fuerzas y rabia contenida y le dio un rodillazo a Malfoy en su parte más sensible provocando que gritase de dolor y le soltase las manos. Con un fuerte empujón, consiguió zafarse de su agarre y ponerse en pie mientras él se retorcía tumbado en el suelo. Sin importarle el estar completamente desnuda, se paró delante de el y enderezó sus hombros, mirándolo con desprecio.

— Qué excusa tan barata has usado para tocarme Malfoy, ¿Qué diría tu padre? ¿No crees que se sentiría decepcionado al ver que su querido hijo ha sido tan…débil? — le espetó con repugnancia fulminándolo con la mirada — Eres patético.

Malfoy intentó contestar pero el dolor que estaba sufriendo era tan insoportable que lo único que salía de su boca eran balbuceos y maldiciones.  
Hermione se agachó para coger su ropa y cuando se envolvió en la toalla, salió del cuarto de baño sin mirar atrás y dio un fuerte portazo.  
Se sujetó la toalla al cuerpo empapado y corrió apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le costaba respirar.

Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y con voz temblorosa murmuró la contraseña.

— Le...onis Mag…nae— tartamudeó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre querida? Te noto muy angustiada — preguntó la Dama Gorda preocupada.

Pero Hermione no era capaz de hablar con nadie en ese preciso momento. Solo quería esconderse en un lugar seguro. Un lugar donde no la pudieran ver.

— Tengo… frío… olvidé mi ropa— se excusó.

La Dama Gorda le cedió el paso con reprobación, instándola a que se apresurara a vestirse, haciendo alusión al decoro de pasearse medio desnuda por el castillo, pero Hermione no le prestaba atención. Se sentía demasiado alterada.  
Cuando entró en el dormitorio, tuvo cuidado en hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a las chicas.  
Arrojó la toalla al suelo, se puso el pijama tan rápido como le permitieron sus temblorosas manos, se ocultó entre las mantas y cerró sus ojos contra las ardientes lágrimas.

¿Cómo había sido Malfoy capaz de hacerle algo así?

Se aferró con fuerza a la almohada, hundiendo su cara en ella intentando amortiguar sus sollozos y lloró silenciosamente hasta que la venció el agotamiento.  
No era la primera vez que lloraba por culpa de Draco Malfoy, pero esa vez era diferente. No había sido porque la insultase o la ridiculizase. Eso ya no tenía importancia. Había intentado abusar de ella y eso era muy distinto. ¿Hasta dónde hubiera estado dispuesto a llegar Malfoy si no se hubiese liberado de su agarre? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tocarla?

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese maldito bastardo.

* * *

Fred y George entraron a hurtadillas en el dormitorio de Colin Creevey.  
El chico dormía plácidamente, con la boca abierta, enredado entre un lío de sábanas y la cabeza apoyada a los pies de la cama.  
Fred se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada y George cogió su almohada dándole fuertes golpes en el trasero.

— ¡Despierta dormilón! — susurró Fred zarandeándole.

— ¿Qué forma de dormir es esa?— se mofó George divertido.

Colin Creevey abrió los ojos lentamente, medio aturdido y vio dos siluetas borrosas en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? — musitó frotándose los ojos, incorporándose.

— Díselo tú Fred — George le dio un codazo.

Los gemelos se sentaron cómodamente a ambos lados de Colin y le echaron el brazo por encima del hombro.

— Hemos venido — carraspeó — porque queremos algo que tú tienes.

— Para ser más exactos, las fotos del espectáculo de hoy — comentó George.

— Queremos comprarte la exclusiva — Fred se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose interesante.

— Las venderemos y tú te llevarás parte de los beneficios — propuso George con una sonrisita.

— Estáis locos, me despertáis a estas horas y encima…Un momento ¿De cuánto porcentaje de beneficios estamos hablando? — Colin enarcó una ceja interesado ante la propuesta.

— Nosotros sesenta y tú cuarenta — susurró Fred — ¿Cómo lo ves?

— Hmm… no sé... — Colin se llevó una mano a la barbilla indeciso.

— Bueno, está bien— cedió George— cincuenta, cincuenta y te damos gratis una pluma invisible, ideal para los exámenes, una magicaja sencilla y caramelos longuilinguos por si quieres gastarle una broma a alguien.

— Pero queremos todas las fotos— añadió Fred.

— De acuerdo, trato hecho— Colin les estrechó la mano, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su mesita de noche. Los demás alumnos de la habitación dormían profundamente, sin inmutarse.

Cuando abrió el cajón de su mesita, estaba lleno hasta arriba de fotos de todo lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor.

— ¡Fred fíjate! Con todo eso vamos a forrarnos— le murmuró George al oído.

— Desde luego— sonrió— Colin ¿tienes algunos álbumes?

— Por supuesto, ¿Cuántos queréis?— preguntó aproximándose a un gran armario que había en la habitación.

— Bastantes Colin…Bastantes— los gemelos se miraron traviesos.

* * *

Había veces en las que Luna Lovegood deambulaba sonámbula por los corredores de Hogwarts y esa noche en concreto, era una de ellas.  
Luna no sentía que estuviese inconsciente, sino que creía estar despierta.  
Normalmente, solía dormir con zapatillas por si acababa levantándose y merodeaba por el castillo.  
Muy despacio, retiró las sábanas y se incorporó, saliendo de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Anduvo tranquilamente sin ser vista por los pasillos oscuros y austeros de Hogwarts con su peculiar pijama de rayas con colores llamativos, su precioso cabello, ligeramente ondulado tan rubio y largo que le llegaba a la cintura y sus pendientes con forma de rábanos. Filch la había visto en un par de ocasiones, pero no le decía nada porque siempre acababa volviendo a su habitación y era peligroso despertarla cuando estaba en ese estado.  
Ella sólo quería encontrar su mundo. Aquel mundo donde habitaban todas las criaturas y bichitos extraños que siempre solía ver. Allí se sentía feliz.

Continuó caminando, dando vueltas por los corredores en busca de aquel lugar. A pesar de que había una densa oscuridad, los _Nargles_ la guiaban durante todo el trayecto.  
Sólo pensaba en ese mundo maravilloso…donde pudiera descansar.  
Justo en ese instante, comenzó a formarse una gran puerta en una de las paredes del corredor.  
Luna se acercó a ella con los ojos cerrados y alzó la mano para abrirla, entrando en aquel lugar misterioso y cerrándose la puerta a sus espaldas, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy caminaba en dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tenía la ropa completamente empapada y el dolor punzante que experimentaba en la entrepierna era inaguantable.  
Las probabilidades de que Filch o Snape lo pillasen eran numerosas. No podía permitir que lo encontrasen deambulando por los corredores a esas horas y en esas condiciones, aunque todo eso no tenía demasiada importancia en aquel momento.  
Estaba muy furioso con Granger por lo que había dicho de su padre. Eso le llevaba a preguntarse, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan débil como para meter mano a una _sangre sucia_?  
Se sentía avergonzado por el comportamiento que había tenido, por haberse excitado de esa forma, pero, ¿Había reaccionado así por el odio que le tenía? No podía haber otro motivo. Era impensable que le gustase realmente. Por otra parte, si ella no le hubiese pegado esa patada, era probable que las cosas hubiesen llegado más lejos. Detestaba la reacción que había sentido al ver y tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Granger…aquellos pechos tan perfectos y aquella parte húmeda y suave. Notaba el olor de ella impregnado en toda su jodida ropa.

'' _¡Mierda! ¡No puedo estar pensando en algo así joder!''_

Por suerte no fue visto y cuando por fin entró en su habitación, su furia era tal que cerró la puerta violentamente, dando un portazo que despertó a todos los chicos.

— ¿De dónde coño vienes a estas horas?— Blaise se despertó malhumorado.

Theo también se despertó y se incorporó sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes la ropa mojada?

— ¡Dejadme de una maldita vez! ¡No os tengo por qué dar explicaciones!

— Yo creo que sí. Hemos tenido que aguantar a Astoria y a Pansy lloriqueando porque tú no estabas Draco— Blaise se acercó mucho a él invadiendo su espacio personal.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — el rubio tuvo que contener un grito de rabia.

— Se han enterado de que estabas con las dos — suspiró Theo sentándose en su cama.

— Me importa una mierda que se hayan enterado — se arrancó la camisa y la tiró violentamente al suelo— Sinceramente, me da igual.

— Por tu culpa no he podido quedar con Daphne esta noche— Blaise lo amenazó con la mirada.

— Dejadlo ya… no ha sido un buen día, olvidadlo— se interpuso Theo intentando calmarlos.

— ¡Cállate imbécil!— exclamó Draco— ¿Cómo tienes la vergüenza de decir que no ha sido un buen día cuando tú no has tenido que ir al despacho de Umbridge?

— ¿Qué pasa?— se despertaron de pronto Crabbe y Goyle al oír el jaleo.

— Nada, esto no va con vosotros— les espetó Draco.

— Es verdad Theo, ¿por qué a ti no te han hecho nada?— Blaise estaba muy extrañado— ¡No será que las estás ayudando!

— ¿Pero qué os pasa por la cabeza? — frunció el ceño, molesto — Iros a la mierda. No os aguanto más.

Theo había perdido la paciencia. Sólo faltaba que sus amigos pensaran que él había tenido algo que ver en ese asunto. La cabeza le dolía...quería dormir y desde luego, con todos esos gritos, le iba a resultar imposible, por lo que no dudó en marcharse de la habitación dando un portazo y dejándoles con la palabra en la boca. Estaba harto de los dramas de Malfoy. Lo mejor era alejarse un rato hasta que se tranquilizaran. Fue entonces cuando recordó a Luna. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en sus palabras. No se las podía quitar de la mente, todo eso le hacía sentirse confuso… tenía que relajarse y la situación en el dormitorio no le ayudaba en absoluto, por lo que vagó por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, intentando que no lo descubriesen. Ya volvería cuando todos se hubiesen dormido.

Por otra parte, Draco se puso su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas. Quería olvidar lo sucedido. ¿Cómo podía sentir tal deseo hacia la mojigata y sabelotodo de Granger? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Era una maldita _sangre sucia._  
Pero cuanto más quería quitarse su imagen de la mente, volvía a verla de pie ante él, desafiante, con la piel húmeda y completamente desnuda.  
Notó que su entrepierna seguía revelándose contra él y deslizó su mano por el interior de las sábanas hasta llegar a esa zona maldita.  
No quería hacerlo pensando en ella pero tenía que aliviarse de alguna forma, por lo que venciendo a su orgullo, adentró la mano en sus pantalones y cerró los ojos a lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Theo llevaba largo rato pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, pero lo que más le apetecía en ese instante era ver a Luna. No entendía a qué se debía eso, pero quería verla. Iba pensando en ella, caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando vio que una misteriosa puerta aparecía en la pared.

_'' ¿Qué es esto?''_

Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había tras esa puerta, que se acercó decidido y la abrió.  
Para su sorpresa, había una gran sala, llena de florecitas por todas partes, ciruelas dirigibles flotando en el techo, y el suelo y las paredes eran de colores llamativos. Al fondo había una gran chimenea, lo que le daba a la sala una agradable calidez. En ese instante la vio, _a Luna Lovegood_, tumbada en un gran diván de color naranja durmiendo plácidamente. Su pelo caía en una cascada de oro rubio hasta el suelo, su rostro reflejaba una completa serenidad y la luz de las llamas incidía en ella dándole una apariencia mágica.  
Theo tragó saliva. Jamás había visto nada tan hermoso en toda su vida. Se acercó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarla, caminando por una mullida alfombra aterciopelada que amortiguaba sus pasos y cuando llegó a donde estaba, se sentó junto a ella en silencio, acercando su mano y acariciando su suave y hermoso cabello como si estuviese hechizado... y sin dudarlo, se tumbó junto a ella intentando no despertarla. No tuvo valor para tocarla, por lo que se limitó a quedarse recostado junto a ella, inspirando aquel delicado aroma… y supo en ese preciso momento, que esa noche no iba a volver a su dormitorio.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... como veis, la historia ha dado un giro importante. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora cuando las chicas salgan de la habitación? Miedo me dan las serpientes...**  
**El rubio lo tiene difícil con Astoria y Pansy, que no creo que se queden calladitas...**  
**Ahora... momento cuarto de baño... me ha dado mucha penita Hermione porque ella siempre ha estado sumergida en sus libros... pero en cuanto a relaciones sexuales...realmente es una mojigata ¡Aquí tengo que darle la razón a Draco! xDD enfin... en cuanto al rubio...era normal que estuviese enfadado, pero yo creo que ha utilizado ''esa excusa'' y se ha aprovechado de la situación.  
**  
**Por otra parte: ¡Adoro a los gemelos! sus bromas, sus risas y alegrías... y no quiero ni pensar lo que van a hacer con esas fotografías tan comprometedoras xDD bueno... y Draco... ha pensado en Hermione tocando su zona maldita jajajajaja ¡El muy pillín!**  
**Y por último... ¿Qué os ha parecido la escena Theo y Luna? ¿A que son muy monos? *-* ¡Me encantan! En la película de Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, Neville era el que descubría la sala de los Menesteres, y en el libro era Dobby, pero en mi historia, he querido que sean Lunita y Theo ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por seguir mis historias y escribirme! Sois mi inspiración :D**

**BlueJoy, PrincessMS, Rosyr, kionkichin, alissa-2012, Emma Felton, Connie1, seddielovenathan, susan-black7, ian, LucyTheMarauder, Misaki. k Malfoy , Luladark, natalie malfoy, shizuka-san, DeinoO-Dragomir, Gardeniel, Caroone, Melanie Lestrange, Milymu, BonnieTargaryen, , Kairy-Ann, fernanda.**

**...y para los nuevos lectores, ¡Os animo a que escribais y me dejeis vuestras opiniones... para mi son muy importantes! :)**

**¡Un beso muy fuerte a todos/as! y para finalizar... para la que escriba un REVIEW, Draco Malfoy pensará en vosotras mientras...ejem...duerme xDD**


	8. Chapter 8: Muerte al basilisco

**Hola a todos/as! He vuelto con el siguiente cap, el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora! Espero que os guste :D  
Como siempre... muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, porque me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia :)  
Este capítulo va dedicado a Luladark y alissa-2012! ;)**

**Y para las no registradas:**

**Natalie Malfoy: bueno... con respecto a lo de la relación inactiva de Blaise y Ginny... no te preocupes... porque el denotante está a punto de estallar! jajajajajjaa espero que te guste el cap! y los gemelos... eso me traumatizaría jajajaja :P aunque nunca se sabe ^^ un beso guapa!**

**Fernanda: Draco es un poquito cabezota... y luego tiene esas reacciones tan... exageradas jajajaja pero bueno ya se irá viendo su corazoncito jijijiji y Theo y Luna... son una monada ^^ a mí también me gustan mucho! ya me dirás que te ha parecido este cap! Un beso muy grande guapa :)**

**Emma Felton: hola guapa! espero que te hayan salido bien los exámenes, que esta época es la peor! lo del triángulo amoroso... bueno... va a ser especial... mi mente puede llegar a ser muy retorcida jijiji y bueno además también tengo pensados otros dramiones pero seguramente comience a escribir cuando ya haya terminado estos y esté de vacaciones :D espero que te guste el cap! Un besito guapa :D**

**Ian: hola guapa! ya te puedo decir guapa, que antes no me atrevía porque no sabía si eras un chico jijiji la escena de Luna y Theo la verdad es que fue muy bonita... tendrás más escenas así jijiji son tan monos... y bueno ahora prepárate para lo que se avecina jejejej muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y comentarme siempre guapa! espero que te guste mucho este cap! Un beso muy grande :D**

**Rosyr: lo que no sé que pasó por la cabeza de Rowling para que Hermione terminase con Ron y no con Draco :( enfin... creo que hasta Tom Felton le dijo algo de que escribiese en uno de los libros que el personaje de Draco se enamoraba de alguien de Hogwarts y su personalidad cambiaba, pero J.K pasó xDDD :( en fin... suerte que podemos escribir fics y que todo cambie (L) Espero que este cap te guste nena! ya me dirás! Un beso fuerte! :D**

**y ahora... os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**MUERTE AL BASILISCO  
**

Theo despertó por la mañana y vio que Luna seguía tumbada junto a él, durmiendo apaciblemente.  
¿Qué pensaría Luna si se diera cuenta de que había estado durmiendo a su lado? ¿Se enfadaría o se asustaría? Lo mejor sería marcharse.  
Observó detenidamente sus rasgos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo le enmarcaba el rostro.

_Era preciosa._

No quería que ella supiera que había pasado la noche recostado a su lado, por lo que se incorporó muy despacio, intentando no despertarla, y salió de aquella sala misteriosa.  
Luna, al oír una puerta cerrándose, se despertó.  
¿Dónde estaba? Aquel lugar era maravilloso. ¿Estaría soñando?  
Se frotó un par de veces los ojos y se levantó del cómodo diván donde había estado durmiendo.  
Seguramente había llegado a ese lugar sonámbula. Hacía más de dos semanas que no le ocurría, pero siempre volvía a su habitación. Sin embargo, esa vez había sido diferente. Había terminado en una sala muy acogedora. La pregunta era…¿Cómo había llegado allí?  
Observó durante unos instantes las ciruelas dirigibles que flotaban en el techo y las cálidas llamas de la chimenea y pensó que no sería mala idea dormir allí algunas noches. Aunque en su dormitorio estaba en compañía, la mayoría de las veces se sentía sola. No solía relacionarse con las chicas de Ravenclaw. Siempre la llamaban _Lunática_ y aunque eso no sucedía con las leonas, tampoco podía ir a dormir todas las noches a la habitación de Gryffindor. Aquel sitio donde se encontraba era perfecto. En él no se sentía sola. Después de observar durante un rato la sala, se acercó a la puerta y se marchó de la estancia. Cuando salió, la puerta desapareció de inmediato, quedando sólo la lisa pared. Justo en ese instante, supo de qué se trataba.

_Era la sala de los Menesteres._

Su padre le había hablado sobre ella pero nunca la había visto en Hogwarts. Solamente tenía que desear y la sala aparecería equipada con sus necesidades.  
Miró por los pasillos, pero aún era temprano y no había alumnos por los alrededores, así que con aire sonriente, se fue dando brinquitos a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

* * *

— Mione, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Lavender se extrañó al ver a Hermione. Tenía muy mala cara y los ojos algo hinchados.

— S-sí, claro… — tartamudeó en un hilo de voz.

— Pues a mí no me lo parece — añadió Ginny sentándose en su cama y llevando una mano a su frente — ¿No tendrás fiebre?

— No Ginny… de verdad, no me pasa nada — intentó convencerla — No he dormido muy bien.

— ¿Creéis que las serpientes se atreverán a ponernos las manos encima?— preguntó Parvati preocupada.

— Espero que no — respondió Ginny.

A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío. Desde luego Malfoy _sí_ se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima y de lo lindo. Estaba demasiado impactada aún como para poder olvidar lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo había podido tener la osadía de tocar todo su cuerpo? Tocarlo de la forma en que lo había hecho... _Ese maldito vicioso._

— Deberíamos estar preparadas por si intentan hacernos algo — propuso Lavender.

— Está bien— afirmó Ginny— Quién sabe lo que se les puede ocurrir a esos malditos degenerados si nos ven solas...

Hermione se estremeció. ¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? Seguramente querrían matar a Malfoy y las cosas se complicarían demasiado.

Comenzó a vestirse intentando evadir esos recuerdos y se marchó con las demás al Gran Comedor para desayunar. No podía mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Sería lo mejor. Recordó las veces que él la había besado. ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de dejarse besar por él? _Por esa maldita cucaracha._

Cuando iban andando por uno de los pasillos se percataron de que al fondo había un grupo de alumnos armando barullo. Se acercaron para ver qué ocurría y vieron a los gemelos Weasley vendiendo unas fotografías.

— ¡Atentos, chicos y chicas!— exclamó Fred alzando unos álbumes para que todos los vieran.

— ¡Tenemos todas y cada una de las fotos del espectáculo de ayer!— anunció George eufórico.

— ¡Incluidas las del _Lago de los cisnes_!— añadió Fred.

Colin Creevey se encontraba junto a ellos con una postura pretenciosa. El haber sacado esas fotos le había dado popularidad y su ego había crecido a límites extremos.

— ¡Sólo por cinco galeones recibiréis diez fotos exclusivas de la inolvidable representación! — gritó George.

— ¡Y si queréis un álbum completo en el que salga el magnífico baile de Blaise Zabini medio desnudo y el bofetón que recibió Draco Malfoy de su _YA_ exnovia Astoria Greengrass, sólo tendréis que darnos veinte galeones! — exclamó Fred entusiasmado.

Los alumnos gritaban frenéticamente mientras sacaban galeones de sus bolsillos para ser los primeros en comprar la exclusiva.  
Ginny se acercó, abriéndose paso entre los chicos, para poder hacerse con uno de los álbumes. A pesar de que ella había hecho el baile sensual y no Zabini, quería ver a una de las serpientes haciendo el ridículo de esa forma tan patética. Observó su cuerpo, lleno de tarta de la cabeza a los pies y sin camiseta…  
Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente. _El maldito basilisco._ ¿Por qué demonios se estaba acordando de eso? Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarlo y se acercó a uno de sus hermanos para comprar las dichosas fotos.

— Quiero el álbum completo George — le exigió arrancándoselo de las manos.

— No hay excepciones Ginny, veinte galeones — dijo Fred mostrando su palma, esperando ansioso las monedas.

— ¿Cómo que no? Cinco galeones y tenéis suficiente — respondió dándole el dinero y marchándose antes de que cualquiera de los dos replicase.

Harry y Ron estaban allí junto a Neville, Seamus y Dean, comprando todas las fotos. Querían conservar aquel recuerdo pero Ron no tuvo la misma suerte que Ginny, ya que Fred y George no le vendieron el álbum por menos de cuarenta galeones.  
Lavender también se aproximó para comprar algunas fotos y cuando estaba esperando su turno se percató de que tenía a Cormac McLaggen detrás y que el barullo de alumnos lo estaban aplastando y apretujando contra ella.

— No te pegues tanto _Cormy_ — se ruborizó al notar que el pobre chico le estaba rozando el trasero con alguna parte de su cuerpo.

— No es que quiera pegarme Lavender, pero los de primero han perdido la cabeza y me están aplastando — en ese momento se pegó aún más a ella— y no me llames _Cormy._

Lavender bufó y se limitó a alzar la mano entre los alumnos para conseguir el ansiado álbum. Una vez obtuvo las fotos, se dispuso a marcharse con las demás al Gran Comedor pero Cormac la cogió del brazo y le susurró algo al oído.

— Fuisteis vosotras, ¿verdad? — musitó curioso.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Lavender confusa.

— No te hagas la tonta, Lavender. Cogiste _poción multijugos_ y no creo que Zabini y los dos matones hiciesen… ya me entiendes… el tonto voluntariamente — comentó.

Lavender tragó saliva.

— No pensarás contarlo por ahí…¿verdad? — su voz sonó amenazante.

Cormac se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

— No.

Lavender suspiró aliviada.

— Pero…quiero algo tuyo a cambio — le exigió.

A la chica se le encogió el estómago.

— Está bien, ¿el qué?

Cormac se acercó a ella hasta que su voz fue una leve respiración en su oído.

— Tus bragas— susurró — Las de corazones.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — chilló Lavender sonrojándose — ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

— Shh, cállate— siseó— o me das tus bragas o todo Hogwarts se enterará de que habéis sido vosotras.

Lavender bufó molesta.

— ¿Y para qué las quieres? No pensarás hacer nada raro con ellas, ¿verdad pervertido?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo — le espetó sin soltarla — ¿Hay trato, o no hay trato?

Lavender lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se lo pensó durante un momento. Unas bragas al fin y al cabo no eran para tanto.

— Está bien.

— Te veré en la Sala Común a las seis— le ordenó — y ya sabes, si no me traes tus bragas…

— Que sí pesado, pero si te las doy, no las quiero de vuelta. No quiero volver a verlas — dijo despectivamente.

— Nadie ha dicho que vaya a devolvértelas, Lavender— la miró triunfante soltándola del brazo y marchándose.

_''¿En qué piensa ese idiota?''_

— Lavender, ¿A qué esperas?— Ginny la llamó impaciente — por cierto, ¿Qué quería Cormac?

— Eh, nada, nada. Vamos a desayunar— desvió la pregunta y continuaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hermione se detuvo.

— Creo… que voy a ir a la biblioteca. Tengo que mirar algo sobre una poción y…— se excusó.

— ¿No vas a desayunar, Herms?— preguntó Ginny preocupada.

— La verdad es que no tengo hambre.

En realidad, tenía miedo de ver a Malfoy, y era probable que estuviese en el Gran Comedor con el resto de serpientes. Aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a él. Después de excusarse varias veces ante sus amigas, se alejó de ellas. No se quitaba la imagen de Malfoy tumbado sobre ella, rozándola con la mano y tocando todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? Necesitaba saber a qué a tenerse, pero sobre todo deseaba poder saber qué era lo que tramaba. Si sólo pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento...

Escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó y observó que en una de las paredes del pasillo, una gran puerta comenzó a aparecer.  
Hermione sintió curiosidad y la abrió. Cuando entró, vio una sala grande, pero apenas había luz. Sólo se divisaba al fondo un gran sofá negro y frente a él, un espejo.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué era ese espejo? No podía tratarse del _espejo de Oesed_, Dumbledore lo había trasladado...debía ser otro.  
Anduvo por la sala pero no había nada que le llamase la atención por lo que se acercó a donde estaba el sofá y se sentó contemplando el espejo. Era extraño ya que no podía verse reflejada en él. Era una superficie opaca.  
En ese momento, una luz comenzó a surgir del espejo y una imagen borrosa apareció en el cristal, volviéndose cada vez más nítida.  
¿Qué era aquello que mostraba el espejo? Parecía un dormitorio, aunque estaba oscuro, tenía camas con mantas verdes y…

_''¡Un momento! Yo he estado ahí. ¡Es la habitación de las serpientes!''—_ recordó la visita nocturna de varias noches atrás y se fijó muy interesada.

Una voz de alguien soltando maldiciones se escuchó a través del cristal y en ese instante Malfoy apareció, se sentó en la cama y le dio una patada a la mesita de noche.

— _''¡Mierda!''_ — gritó Draco llevándose las manos al cabello y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Hermione estaba demasiado confusa. ¿Acaso el espejo mostraba lo que sucedía en esa habitación? Ella había deseado ver lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy…

—¡La Sala de los Menesteres!—exclamó — Así que de eso se trataba. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes — y volvió a fijar toda su atención en el reflejo del rubio.

Malfoy se fue calmando y se inclinó para abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. Sacó una caja negra con el dibujo de una serpiente plateada, se la puso en su regazo y la miró durante unos segundos.

''_¿Qué demonios habrá en esa maldita caja?'_'— Hermione se mordía las uñas impaciente.

Draco abrió la caja muy despacio y sacó algo del interior de color granate.

_El pañuelo._

— Lo sabía — masculló Hermione — Sabía que se lo había llevado.

Malfoy aproximó el pañuelo a su rostro, para percibir su aroma y cerró los ojos.  
Hermione presenció la escena con la mandíbula desencajada. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Qué demonios hacía oliendo de esa forma su pañuelo? La expresión de Malfoy se resquebrajó lo suficiente como para mostrar algo que jamás había visto.  
Era…diferente…como si esa máscara que llevaba siempre puesta se hubiese esfumado, como aquella noche en la que ella fue a su dormitorio y lo vio tumbado, con los ojos cerrados.

Se escuchó un ruido que sobresaltó a Malfoy y arrojó rápidamente la caja y el pañuelo al interior del cajón, cerrándolo de un golpe.

_— ''¿Por qué no has ido a desayunar?_— Blaise se acercó a él muy malhumorado— _Astoria y Pansy te están buscando.''_

Inmediatamente la expresión de Draco cambió y volvió a adoptar esa máscara de desprecio y arrogancia.

Hermione no fue capaz de prestar atención al resto de la conversación. Lo que había presenciado la había dejado anonadada. Había visto por primera vez en su vida a Draco Malfoy sin su máscara. Aquella máscara fría que siempre acompañaba al _príncipe de las serpientes._  
Pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al hablar Blaise.

—_ ''Debemos de darles una lección a esas malditas zorras. Después de lo que hicieron ayer en el Gran Comedor, no van a salir intactas. Hay fotos de lo ocurrido por todo Hogwarts...''_

_''Maldita sea_''— Hermione estaba muy preocupada.

Tenía que avisar a las demás. Salió de la estancia, se dirigió apresuradamente al Gran Comedor y allí estaban todas charlando tranquilamente.

— ¿De dónde vienes?— preguntó Ginny al ver que a Hermione le faltaba el aliento.

— Tenéis que ver algo. Seguidme — ordenó.

Luna que también estaba allí se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor junto a las demás y siguieron a Hermione hasta uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso.  
Cuando apareció la puerta en una de las paredes las leonas se quedaron sorprendidas.

— Yo ya he estado aquí — sonrió Luna.

— ¿A sí?— preguntaron todas curiosas.

— Sí, me desperté aquí está mañana— explicó mientras se apresuraban a entrar a la sala — pero ahora…es diferente.

— Por cierto, ¿qué es este lugar?— Ginny observó la estancia detenidamente.

— La sala de los Menesteres — explicó Hermione — Aparece cuando la necesitas.

— ¿Y qué es ese espejo y para qué lo necesitamos?— Lavender y Parvati se acomodaron en el sofá. Estaban muy confusas.

— Ahora lo veréis— Hermione se sentó junto a ellas.

Cuando todas estaban atentas y nerviosas por lo que podía suceder con aquel artilugio, una imagen borrosa comenzó a aparecer en el cristal.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— se sorprendió Ginny al ver el dormitorio de las serpientes y a Blaise Zabini sentándose en una de las camas.

— ¿Cómo? ¡No entiendo nada!— exclamó Lavender extrañada.

— Shh— siseó Hermione— Estad atentas.

_— ''Bueno, ¿y si vamos a comprarle a los pobretones otro de sus estúpidos cacharros?_— preguntó Blaise a Theo — _Esas zorras van a saber lo que es bueno.''_

— ¿ZORRAS?— chilló Ginny furiosa pegando un brinco — ¿pero quién se cree qué es ese gilipollas?

— Calla, Ginny— Parvati la cogió del brazo volviéndola a sentar.

_— ''Yo no voy a participar esta vez—_ murmuró Theo—_ no tengo porqué hacerlo, además esto cada va a más y no quiero involucrarme en el asunto.''_

Luna sonrió disimuladamente al oír las palabras de Theo.

Por otra parte, Draco parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y se mantenía ajeno a la conversación entre las otras serpientes.

—_''¿Qué vas a hacer con Daphne, Blaise?''_— preguntó Goyle.

Blaise sonrió engreído.

_—''¿Tú qué crees? Hemos quedado a las ocho. A esa hora os tenéis que largar. Por fin voy a acostarme con ella y no creo que pueda resistirse a mi Blaisi…''—_ se señaló su _cosa_.

—_''¿Blaisi?''_— preguntó Crabbe confuso.

_—'' Mi Blaisiconda, idiota. ¡Qué va a ser!''_— exclamó cogiéndose el bulto y agitándolo de arriba abajo.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡¿BLAISICONDA?! — chilló Lavender llorando de la risa.

— ¡No puedo creer que le haya puesto nombre a _eso_— rio Parvati.

— A ese _basilisco_— Hermione se horrorizó al recordar lo que escondían los pantalones de Zabini.

A pesar de que todas las chicas estaban riéndose con aquel comentario, Ginny se mantuvo seria. En silencio.

_Maldito degenerado asqueroso._

Primero le había tocado los pechos, después las llamaba arpías y por si fuera poco, se ponía a vacilar diciendo que tenía una gran cosa entre sus piernas y que la iba a utilizar con Daphne Greengrass. Definitivamente no podía salirse con la suya.

— ¿A dónde vas Ginny?— preguntó Parvati al ver que la pelirroja se levantaba como un resorte y se dirigía a la salida de la estancia.

Ginny giró el rostro y la miró de soslayo.

— Tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego.

Las demás miraron como la pelirroja se marchaba muy decidida y se quedaron confusas. ¿Qué era tan importante como para irse en un momento así?

* * *

— Maldito Draco, seguramente está en su habitación — masculló Pansy sentándose en su cama.

— De todas formas estarán Theo y el resto. Tarde o temprano acabará saliendo — comentó Astoria sentándose junto a ella — por cierto Pansy, yo no sabía que estaba contigo. Estamos en paz, ¿no?

— Obvio. Él es el que nos ha engañado. El muy imbécil. Él es el único culpable — dijo sin mostrar la menor inflexión en la voz.

Pansy no quería añadir leña al fuego en ese momento. Prefería no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos delante de Astoria, pero en realidad la sangre le hervía por dentro.

— La verdad es que ha sido un idiota — añadió Daphne sentándose junto a ellas — Espero que Blaise no sea igual.

— ¿Has quedado luego con él, no? — preguntó Astoria.

— ¿Vais a…ya sabes…hacerlo? — la expresión de Pansy se tornó pícara.

— Creo que sí — se sonrojó — Llevamos tiempo queriendo, pero siempre pasa algo.

— ¿Nos darás detalles?— sonrió Pansy.

— Pues claro — Daphne soltó una risita.

* * *

Llegó la hora en que Lavender había quedado con Cormac y fue a la Sala Común. No había nadie, a excepción de él, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás junto a la chimenea.

— No sé porque tengo que hacer esto— resopló sacando sus braguitas de corazones de la túnica disimuladamente.

— ¿Están limpias? — Cormac las cogió y las observó detenidamente.

El color del rostro de Lavender se volvió de un rojo intenso.

— ¿Pero qué demonios piensas que soy? ¡Claro que están limpias, idiota!— gritó — pero si no las quieres, dámelas — intentó arrebatárselas.

— No, no. De eso nada. Ahora son mías— Cormac soltó una risita al ver los corazones y se las guardó en su bolsillo.

— ¿No se las enseñarás a tus compañeros de cuarto, verdad _Cormy_?— preguntó apretando los puños fuertemente.

— Te he dicho que son mías. Solo yo puedo ver estos corazoncitos— respondió con sorna.

— Eres un imbécil— masculló Lavender y se marchó a su dormitorio enfurruñada.

* * *

Ginny llevaba toda la tarde en la biblioteca, buscando e investigando y después de varias horas encontró un hechizo en uno de los libros que le llamó la atención. Sabía de la existencia de ese hechizo, pero solo pensaba que era para desintegrar objetos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que le podría servir para lo que estaba planeando si hacía un movimiento de varita diferente.  
Solamente debía encontrar a Zabini y lanzarle el hechizo sin que él se percatara.  
Después de guardar el libro en uno de los estantes, salió de la biblioteca. ¿Dónde estaría el maldito degenerado? En la conversación que había presenciado en el espejo dijo que había quedado con Daphne a las ocho y eran más de las siete y media. Debía apresurarse si quería verlo.  
Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a las mazmorras y se escondió en uno de los recovecos cercanos a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, esperando tener un poco de suerte y que el chico apareciese por allí.  
Pasó largo rato y sólo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora en la que Zabini había quedado con Greengrass. De pronto, Blaise apareció por el pasillo con Crabbe y Goyle, que llevaban varios pastelitos, lo que indicaba que habían estado de festín en el Gran Comedor.  
Ginny, con un leve temblor en las manos, sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Blaise, lanzándole el hechizo.  
Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. ¿Habría funcionado? Ese hechizo normalmente hacía explotar objetos pero dependiendo de cómo se utilizase, servía para algo más. Si había funcionado, sólo tendría que esperar.

Ginny salió de su escondite y cuando Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se aproximaron a donde estaba, pasó de largo intentando reprimir la risa.

— ¿Qué narices haces aquí _pecosa_?— masculló Blaise furioso.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí. Si lo haces…

— Estás de suerte. Tengo una cita con Daphne y no voy a entretenerme con alguien como tú— le espetó— pero la próxima vez que te vea, me encargaré de ti personalmente, _pecosa_.

Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a reír al escuchar las amenazas de su amigo. Ginny frunció el ceño pero recordó el hechizo que le había lanzado y soltó una risita.

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes?— preguntó Blaise malhumorado.

— De nada degenerado — sonrió mientras se marchaba a toda prisa antes de que las serpientes cambiasen de opinión.

Goyle retuvo a Blaise al ver que miraba a la pelirroja como si estuviese a punto de salir corriendo tras ella.

— Olvídate de ella por el momento…Daphne te está esperando.

— Está bien — dijo apretando los dientes — Vamos, pero de la _pecosa_ me encargo yo. No quiero que nadie la toque.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio, Draco seguía allí, tumbado en su cama. No había salido de su habitación en todo el día.

— Toma — dijo Blaise arrancándole un pastelito a Crabbe de la mano y dándoselo — Cómetelo, no has comido nada en todo el día y ahora tienes que salir de la habitación. Os tenéis que largar todos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Astoria o Pansy? Si lo ven lo matan — Theo se preocupó solo de pensarlo.

— No están en la Sala Común, así que iros ya. Son las ocho y Daphne va a venir.

— Joder, ya vamos — bufó Draco incorporándose y cogiendo a Crabbe y Goyle de la túnica para marcharse. Theo los siguió.

Blaise, al escuchar el portazo, suspiró y la euforia le embargó. _Por fin…_ era el momento. Lo iba a conseguir. Su excitación aumentó al oír el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

_Era ella._

* * *

— Ginny, ¿Dónde te has metido?— preguntó Parvati al verla entrar en la habitación.

— He estado en la biblioteca. Tenía que mirar algo— explicó.

— Pues sí que has tardado— añadió Lavender.

— ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas, Ginny? Si quieres puedo ayudarte— sugirió Hermione.

— No hace falta, ya lo he encontrado— sonrió de una forma inquietante.

* * *

Blaise comenzó a besar sin preámbulos a Daphne y le arrancó la camisa del uniforme, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los botones se rompiesen y cayeran al suelo.  
Una vez la tuviera, podría pasar a otra de una maldita vez. La verdad era que con Daphne le había costado más de lo habitual, pero por fin la tenía entre sus brazos.  
La tumbó en la cama y se recostó encima de ella.  
Daphne estaba demasiado sonrojada. Los abdominales y brazos definidos de Blaise eran perfectos. Solamente tenía que deshacerse de su pantalón para ver qué era lo que escondía.  
Mientras él se dedicaba a besarle y succionarle el cuello, Daphne se armó de valor y comenzó a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón impaciente. Blaise soltó una risita al notar las manos de Daphne toqueteando a esa zona y se incorporó.

— Yo me los quitaré— su voz era muy ronca.

Blaise se puso en pie y con un movimiento rápido, se quitó los zapatos, lanzándolos por los aires. Luego se bajó muy lentamente los pantalones y cuando se los quitó, los tiró sobre un baúl. No tuvo que quitarse los calzoncillos, porque... _no se los había puesto_.

Deseaba que Daphne la viera… que viera a su Blaisiconda. Quería ver su entusiasmo. Seguro que se ponía muy _cachonda_. Sin embargo, lo que presenció le dejó desconcertado.

— ¡PERO QUÉ NARICES! — gritó Daphne horrorizada levantándose de la cama a toda prisa.

— Ya sé que no esperabas que fuese tan grande pero…— la voz de Blaise sonó petulante.

— ¿GRANDE?— chilló Daphne vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía— ¡PERO SI NO SE VE!

_''¿Qué coño? Pues sí que Daphne es jodidamente exigente. ¿Pero qué mierda se cree? ¡Cómo tiene la desfachatez de despreciar a mi Blaisiconda de esta forma!''  
_  
Blaise malhumorado intentó retenerla agarrándola por los brazos.

— ¡Pero cómo puedes decir una cosa así! ¿La has visto bien estúpida?— gritó mirándose a su parte más preciada pero lo que vio le paró el corazón — ¡POR SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! ¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA COSA!

La Blaisiconda de Zabini se había transformado en una _MiniBlaisi_ típica de un bebé recién nacido. Había vuelto a sus orígenes.

— ¡PERO QUÉ NARICES! — exclamó aterrorizado — ¡QUÉ LE HA PASADO A MI BLAISICONDA!

Daphne, completamente decepcionada y sintiéndose estafada, salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás y se encerró en su dormitorio dando un portazo.

Draco, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle que habían escuchado los gritos de Blaise desde la Sala Común entraron en la habitación preocupados y vieron que su amigo estaba soltando maldiciones, completamente desnudo, de espaldas a ellos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Blaise?— preguntó Theo preocupado.

— ¡NADA, NADA! — gritó Blaise subiéndose rápidamente los pantalones para que no viesen en lo que se había convertido su querida _cosa._

— Vaya Blaise, así que al final no has sido capaz de satisfacer a Daphne — lo aguijoneó Draco tumbándose en su cama divertido— Creo que voy a_ llorar._

Sin duda había sido una mierda de día. Con todo lo sucedido con Granger no había tenido ocasión de ridiculizar o joder a alguien, pero la suerte le había sonreído, y estaba tan furioso que necesitaba desahogarse con cualquiera.

Si embargo, Blaise tenía otros asuntos en mente y no le siguió el juego. Se vistió y se apresuró a marcharse de la habitación, sin dar explicaciones y dejándolos solos.

_Mientras tanto..._

— ¡Por Merlín y por Circe! — gritó Daphne al entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— Pansy se sobresaltó al verla tan alterada.

— Hermana, ¿estás bien?— Astoria comenzó a acariciarle el pelo para intentar tranquilizarla.

— ¡NO! ¡No sabéis lo que he visto!— exclamó asustada.

— ¿No estabas con Blaise? ¿Qué ha pasado?— Pansy estaba extrañada. _Qué raro._

— Bueno…veréis…— explicó con voz temblorosa — Estábamos a punto de hacerlo… y él… se bajó los pantalones…y…

— ¿Sí?— Astoria y Pansy la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, expectantes.

— ¡Yo me imaginaba que sería grande, pero era una miniatura! ¡ERA COMO LA DE UN QUERUBÍN! ¡DIOS MÍO!— chilló ruborizándose y llevándose las manos al rostro.

Pansy y Astoria se miraron y rompieron a reir incrédulas.

— ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? — Pansy soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— Tiene que haber un error, precisamente Blaise tiene fama de…— intentó explicar Astoria.

— ¡OS DIGO QUE NO! ¡ERA IGUAL QUE LA DE UN BEBÉ!

— Tranquila, Daphne — Pansy intentó calmarla — No te preocupes. Nos tienes a nosotras.

— Cierto — añadió Astoria — pero, ahora tengo curiosidad…

— ¡Cállate!— chilló Daphne — ¡No quiero a volver a ver algo así en mi vida! ¡Me he sentido como una pederasta!

Pansy y Astoria no podían parar de reír al imaginársela.

_¿Acaso era tan pequeña?_

Por otro lado, Blaise salió de las mazmorras andando de una forma muy extraña. Desde que había visto el gran encogimiento que había sufrido su Blaisiconda, notaba que le faltaba algo, por lo que cuando caminaba, hacía unos movimientos muy peculiares.  
¿Por qué demonios le había ocurrido eso? ¿Se trataba de una nueva enfermedad? ¿Su querida Blaisiconda iba a terminar desapareciendo por completo? ¿O quizás se trataba de una broma de mal gusto? ¿Pero quién había podido hacer algo así? Media hora antes de su encuentro con Daphne había ido al cuarto de baño a echar una meada y la tenía normal.

Sus ojos se entornaron. Lo sabía... _La pecosa._

Ese era el motivo por el que salió de pronto de uno de los recovecos cercanos a la Sala Común de Slytherin y por lo que se reía sin ton ni son. Había sido ella.

Blaise se encolerizó hasta tal punto que dio un puñetazo a la pared. Lo hizo tan fuerte que le sangraron los nudillos y sin importarle lo más mínimo, se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

_'' Weasley…no sabes en el terreno que te acabas de meter''_

* * *

**Bueno, bueno! ¿qué tal? Como veis, Blaise tiene un gran problema, o pequeño... depende de como se mire XDDDD va a ir a por la pelirroja a muerte. ¿Qué os ha parecido la escena de Draco? Herms lo ha pillado infraganti jijijiji por otra parte, Theo... pasa de los asuntos de las serpientes y ha sido un poco cobardica con respecto a Luna, tenía que haberla despertado... en fin... todo llegará en su momento :P **  
**Espero que os haya gustado! Sobretodo a Luladark y a alissa-2012 que este va por vosotras! :D **

**y por último... REVIEWS si no quereis que la BLAISICONDA se quede en ese estado miniatúrico para siempre! jajajajaja Un beso a todos/as! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: El regreso de Blaisiconda

**¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Espero que a todas las que hayáis tenido exámenes que todo os haya salido muy bien! :) ¡Aquí os traigo con todo mi cariño el siguiente capítulo de ''El príncipe durmiente de las serpientes''! :) ¡Quiero agradeceros a todas vuestros comentarios! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me hacen muy feliz :D La semana pasada, algunas os entusiasmasteis tanto con la Blaisiconda que se os olvidó escribir el trío amoroso que falta por descubrirse. Para las que lo pusistéis, os diré que nadie ha acertado u.u... aunque, algunas se han aproximado... ¡Así que volver a intentarlo de nuevo! A la que lo acierte le dedicaré el capítulo :D También me gustaría saber cuáles son vuestras parejas favoritas a parte de Draco y Hermione claro está :P Y ya puestos las escenas que más os han gustado del Príncipe tanto de este cap. como de los anteriores.**  
**Os contesté a todas por privado :)**  
**¡Y para los nuevos lectores, animaos y decidme que os parece la historia! :D ¡Un beso a todos/as! tyna fest :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene vocabulario soez y escenas con contenido sexual. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad. ;)**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Guest: ¡hola guapa! por supuesto que la Blaisiconda tiene que ser solo para Ginny! Ahora veremos a ver que hace Blaise... miedo me da... jijijiji a saber lo que tiene pensado... y Ginny no creo que le deje usarla por ahí a lo loco xDDDD espero que te guste este cap! ;) ya me contarás :P ¡un besito y un abrazo muy fuerte! :D**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! No se ni por donde empezar! Me encantó tu review, no sabes lo que me emocionó cuando abrí el sobrecito amarillo en el correo electrónico y vi ese pedazo de comentario. ¡Me hizo mucha ilusión! Con la quiniela que hiciste me dio un ataque de risa. Lo siento mucho pero ese no es el trío jajajajaja**  
**A lo de Papi Draco le estoy dando vueltas. Este verano cuando tenga más tiempo me plantearé hacer algo porque la verdad sería muy divertido.**  
**Draco cambiando pañales y ensuciándose su maravillosas manos de caquita jajajajaja eso habría que verlo xDDD**  
**En cuanto a Pansy y Astoria... ahora cuando lo leas lo verás :P**  
**¡Un besito y un abrazo muy grande! y muchas gracias por tus reviews tan chulis! ^^**

**Natalie Malfoy: ¡Viva las serpientes! ¡HARLEM SHAKE! ¿Te imaginas a Snape y a Filch haciéndolo con la señora Norris con una careta de basilisco puesta en la cabeza? JAJAJAJA Sigue probando con las parejas jijiji ^^ pobre Ginny... la que le espera jajajaja espero que te guste el capítulo ;) ya me dirás... jijii un beso muy grande! :D**

* * *

**EL REGRESO DE BLAISICONDA**

Draco escuchaba las voces de sus amigos de fondo preguntándose que le había ocurrido a Blaise y por qué se había largado así de la habitación pero él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el baño de los prefectos. En parte se arrepentía, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a pedirle perdón a Granger ni mucho menos. Ante todo era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy jamás pedían perdón. Siempre anteponían su orgullo a todo lo demás…pero aun así, se sentía mal. Se había comportado como un miserable. Tenía que encontrarla, al menos verla…para saber si estaba bien.

— Draco, ¿vas a buscar a Blaise?— preguntó Theo al ver a Malfoy levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

— Blaise no es mi prioridad en estos momentos. Tengo algo más importante que hacer.

Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron sorprendidos al oír la respuesta del rubio. Desde luego Draco tenía agallas. Pansy y Astoria podían llegar a ser peligrosas. A nadie le gustaría estar en su pellejo en ese momento.

Draco pegó un portazo y al salir, se dio de bruces contra alguien en la Sala Común.

— Ya era hora— musitó Pansy cruzada de brazos. Junto a ella se encontraba Astoria, con la misma expresión de hostilidad en su rostro.

Daphne seguía encerrada en su cuarto sin querer salir. Sentía una enorme decepción por lo que había presenciado esa tarde. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones con Blaise...

Draco se puso tenso pero aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a sus dos _ya_ ex-amantes, tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar pendiente de dos estúpidas zorras.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Crees que por estar encerrado en tu habitación todo el día vas a salir como si nada después de lo que ha sucedido?— Astoria lo cogió del brazo con fuerza intentando retenerlo pero Draco pasó de largo ignorándolas por completo— Nos debes una explicación.

Pansy lo sujetó del otro brazo y no tuvo más remedio que pararse. Había perdido la paciencia. Le estaban tocando los cojones. Y cuando enfadas a un Malfoy, desearías no haberlo hecho nunca.

— Yo creo que todo está muy claro. Os estuve usando, simplemente porque me apetecía, pero me cansé. Es _lógico_, sois aburridas. Fin de la historia— escupió zafándose con un movimiento violento. No podía dejar que unas imbéciles como esas le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Por Circe, era un Malfoy.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!— chilló Pansy plantándose delante, impidiéndole el paso y dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que se tambaleó.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar recibió otra por parte de Astoria, aún más fuerte y con más agresividad que la anterior. La cara le ardía y conforme iban pasando los segundos notaba como subía la temperatura en esa zona. Estaba seguro de que le había quedado marca. Acercó su mano a la mejilla, se frotó intentando calmar la parte resentida y luego miró a las dos víboras que tenía delante con repulsión. Si antes no podía ni verlas, ahora las había puesto en su lista negra particular. Estaba tan furioso que quería matarlas allí mismo, pero ante todo era un caballero y tenía educación, algo que sus padres le habían inculcado desde niño. Draco intentó que el muro de contención que protegía sus emociones y lo hacía parecer calmado no explotase._  
_

— ¿Estáis ya mejor?— inquirió — Que alarde de elegancia…Lo único que habéis conseguido es que os aborrezca. No voy a volver con ninguna de las dos nunca. Ir asumiéndolo, es un golpe duro, lo sé, pero es lo que hay. Y ahora si me permitís, no quiero pasar el resto de mi _preciada_ tarde escuchando a dos tías patéticas que lo único que saben hacer es arrastrarse por los suelos.

Pansy iba a abrir la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Malfoy se había marchado de la Sala Común, dejándolas plantadas. Todos los alumnos que estaban allí, entre ellos Montague, habían contemplado la escena fascinados. Estaba claro que Draco Malfoy sabía ponerlas en su sitio.

— ¡¿Qué miráis?!— chilló Pansy al grupo de alumnos que las observaban anonadados— ¡Largaos, imbéciles!

— ¡Esto no va con vosotros!— gritó Astoria y tiró del brazo de Pansy, para llevarla a la habitación.

Cuando entraron, Daphne estaba tumbada en su cama, con un paño húmedo en la frente. La pobre lo había pasado tan mal, que había terminado con dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Qué ocurre! ¡No gritéis por favor!— se incorporó lentamente al escuchar el jaleo que estaban armando las chicas y lo primero que vio fue una cajita de cerámica verde oscura que tenía Pansy en su mesita de noche volando por los aires y haciéndose añicos estrepitosamente en el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Odio a Draco, es un maldito capullo!— chilló Astoria lanzando una estatua pequeña de cristal con la forma de una serpiente y destrozándola.

Los alumnos que permanecían en la biblioteca de la Sala Común y los que estaban sentados en el sofá se miraban con miedo. ¿Qué narices pasaba en aquella habitación?

— ¡Se cree el rey del mundo y es un mierda!— gritaba Pansy a todo pulmón.

— Bueno, bueno calmaos— se levantó Daphne arrebatándole de las manos a su hermana una figura muy valiosa— Dejad de romper cosas. Mirad lo que me ha pasado a mí hoy… Estoy muy decepcionada.

— Pero a ti te han decepcionado de otra forma muy diferente, Daphne— le espetó Pansy.

— No importa. Sigue siendo un fiasco para todas. Si es que no merece la pena ninguno…— suspiró.

— Pero es que tú también lo quieres todo— refunfuñó Astoria cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en su cama.

— Sólo un chico que sea simpático, que me trate bien, que sea guapo y a ser posible… que no tenga un _gusanito_ miniatúrico entre las piernas— Daphne se sintió un poco avergonzada al decir lo último.

— Pues la llevas clara…— suspiró Pansy.

— Bueno, está Theo. Él es simpático, trata a todo el mundo muy bien y es guapo… aunque en cuanto a su..._gusanito_... no tengo fuentes que me lo hayan confirmado — explicó Astoria.

Pansy y Daphne la miraron interesadas.

— ¡Qué demonios!— exclamó Daphne motivada por el nuevo reto — Si Blaise y Draco son…como son... ¿por qué no Theo?

Pansy y Astoria asintieron con estusiasmo. Estaba decidido. Las chicas tenían un nuevo objetivo en el punto de mira y estaban dispuestas a conseguirlo.

* * *

Blaise Zabini no solía tener problemas con las féminas, de hecho, conseguía siempre lo que quería, por lo que siempre estaba satisfecho y no solía enfadarse. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que su cólera se apoderaba de él y cuando eso sucedía, arrasaba con todo el que estuviera cerca. Esa tarde era una de esas ocasiones. Iba a conseguir a una de sus conquistas más difíciles y una maldita pobretona _pecosa_ le había jodido el asunto. La quería ver tumbada, arrastrándose por los suelos, y pidiéndole que tuviera clemencia, algo que sin duda, no iba a tener. Iba a encontrarla, de alguna forma, tarde o temprano, y cuando lo hiciese, ella se arrepentiría eternamente por lo que había hecho.  
Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y esperó paciente. Tenía toda la tarde. No corría prisa. Permanecería allí hasta que ella apareciera. Era cuestión de tiempo, pero… ¿y si no iba sola? Debía esconderse hasta ver la oportunidad y poder atacar, como un depredador en busca de su presa... y así lo hizo.

Al cabo de una hora y media estaba cansado y aburrido de esperar. ¿Dónde coño estaba la pobretona y por qué tardaba tanto? Aunque la paciencia le había llegado al límite, le daba igual, esperaría lo que hiciese falta. Bajó la vista y la centró en sus pantalones. Su querida _Blaisiconda_... antes se podía apreciar aquel hermoso bulto a simple vista pero ya no estaba ahí, sólo se veía un gran hueco. La iba a matar. De pronto, escuchó por el pasillo a alguien caminando y tarareando. Alzó la vista rápidamente, apartándola de _esa mini cosa_ y vio a la pelirroja acercándose al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y lo mejor era que iba completamente sola… sin las pesadas de sus amigas a su alrededor, o la comadreja y Potter.

— Tsss, tsss— siseó sin salir de su escondite.

Blaise Zabini era tan peligroso como una serpiente venenosa escondida entre los matorrales.

Ginny se giró y no vio a nadie. _Qué extraño_… Quizás había sido algún cuadro de la pared. Recordó que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a coger un libro que necesitaba para Herbología y volvió a marcharse.  
Blaise se mantuvo en su escondite hasta que consideró que era el momento oportuno para salir y seguirla sin que ella se percatase.  
Ginny iba ajena al peligro por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso. No había gente por los alrededores y el silencio era absoluto… o casi… hasta que alguien la agarró con fuerza desde atrás. Ginny intentó gritar pero no lo consiguió porque Blaise le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra rodeó su cintura por lo que sus forcejeos fueron inútiles. Blaise acercó los labios a su oído.

— ¿Me recuerdas _pecosa_? — Ginny forcejeó en sus brazos, intentando liberarse en vano. Las ardientes manos de Zabini eran demasiado fuertes— Lo que me has hecho hoy va a tener consecuencias. Has conseguido enfadarme y cuando eso sucede, nada bueno ocurre, pero antes de darte lo que mereces, quiero mi polla de vuelta. ¡Asiente si me has entendido!— aflojó un poco las manos para soltarla— Por tu bien, más vale que lo hagas.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente. Tenía miedo. Zabini estaba tan furioso que no se veía capaz de negarse, quién sabe lo que sucedería si lo hacía.

— Está bi-en— tartamudeó cabizbaja.

— ¿Cómo has dicho Weasley? No te he oído— dijo amenazante girándola entre sus brazos y poniéndola frente a él. La cogió de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos claros.

— ¡Está bien!— chilló Ginny apartándole la mano de un manotazo— Pero ni se te ocurra tocarme.

— No estás ahora mismo en condiciones de exigirme nada _pecosa_, será mejor que te calles y me arregles lo que me has dejado hecho una mierda— le espetó.

¿Cuál era el maldito contrahechizo? Ginny no lo recordaba. Debía probar con _Finite. _Sacó su varita, intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas y señaló a los pantalones de Zabini.

_— Finite Incantatem._

La varita se iluminó y Blaise se palpó con ansiedad los pantalones para comprobar si todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no había funcionado.

— ¡Mierda! ¡SIGUE IGUAL! — gritó furioso.

— Debería haber funcionado— contestó Ginny confusa.

— Ya puedes estar buscando otra solución si no quieres que mañana te entierren— Blaise estaba cada vez más furioso.

— ¿Y si vamos a ver a Pomfrey? A lo mejor se soluciona si te tomas una poción…

— ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS A VER A POMFREY?!— la interrumpió.

— Sólo era una sugerencia.

— ¡No quiero ni pensar la cara que pondría esa al ver mi _Blaisiconda!_

Ginny hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa. A pesar de que estaba preocupada, un nombre así no podía ser ignorado y menos si se trataba del nombre del basilisco de Zabini.

— Piensa _pecosa_, ¿de dónde sacaste la porquería de hechizo que me ha dejado así?— preguntó zarandeándola para que reaccionara.

— De un libro de la biblioteca— Ginny apartó las manos de Blaise rápidamente.

Blaise no contestó y se limitó a cogerla de la muñeca y arrastrarla con él. Tenía que encontrar ese maldito libro y aprender el contrahechizo. No podía seguir con esa miniatura deforme. Antes prefería que le lanzaran una _Cruciatus_.

* * *

Después de haber comido algo, Hermione había vuelto a su habitación, pero estaba sola. Se suponía que Ginny le dijo que iba a volver a esa hora pero no daba señales de vida, Luna estaba en su Sala Común, y Lavender y Parvati se habían marchado a vete tú a saber dónde. Algo rozó contra su pierna y miró hacia abajo para ver a Crookshanks contemplándola. Se arrodilló para recogerlo, lo abrazó y lo puso sobre la cama sentándose junto a él y acariciando su suave pelaje. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Estaba demasiado confusa por todo lo que había ocurrido y con Harry y Ron era imposible hablar sobre ese tema. No se le pasaba ni por la cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor era no quedarse encerrada en la habitación. No quería pasearse por los corredores del castillo por miedo a encontrarse con Malfoy por lo que optó por salir fuera de Hogwarts. Respirar aire puro...iría a ver a Hagrid.  
Se puso la capa sobre el uniforme. Comenzaba a refrescar por las tardes y lo último que quería era coger un resfriado. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.  
No había visto a Malfoy en todo el día y en el poco tiempo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor tampoco se lo había encontrado. ¿Dónde estaría?  
Cuando ya estaba lista, se marchó de la habitación y se dirigió a los terrenos del castillo. La suave brisa de la tarde le rozaba el rostro y le movía ligeramente el pelo. Podía percibir el olor de la hierba. Cuando llegó a la cabaña, a pesar de que aún no había oscurecido por completo, Hagrid había encendido la luz, y estaba arrojando leña al interior de su chimenea. El gigante escuchó golpes en la puerta y fue a abrirla intrigado. ¿Quién sería? Hacía más de dos semanas que el trío dorado no lo visitaba…

— Hermione, ¡Eres tú! ¡Qué alegría!— exclamó rodeándola con sus enormes brazos— ¿Harry y Ron no vienen contigo?

— No, Hagrid— respondió quitándose la capa y dejándola sobre el sillón. Luego se sentó— Hace días que no hablo mucho con ellos. Últimamente han ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

— ¿No estaréis enfadados, verdad?— preguntó curioso mientras cogía su tetera y le preparaba un té a Hermione. _Era la costumbre._

— No, no. No te preocupes, no es eso Hagrid, es sólo que estos días he estado muy ocupada... y he pasado más tiempo con las chicas de Gryffindor— explicó alicaída.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Hagrid y no sabía cómo hacerlo sin nombrar a Malfoy.

— Toma— dijo Hagrid dejando una taza de té sobre la mesa. Desprendía un olor muy agradable a naranja y a hierbas aromáticas— Hermione... Harry y Ron son chicos y tú una chica...Es normal que también quieras pasar tiempo con tus compañeras.

— Lo sé, pero...— la voz de Hermione era turbada.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe Hermione?— inquirió extrañado — ¿Y cómo es que has venido sola a estas horas? Ya sabes que Dumbledore puso el toque de queda y será dentro de poco.

— Sí, lo sé, pero al ser prefecta Hagrid, puedo permitirme pasar un poco más de tiempo fuera sin que me digan nada— cogió un terroncito de azúcar de un bol que había sobre la mesa y lo echó en su taza.

Hagrid la miró extrañado. Definitivamente había algo que le preocupaba. Había evadido su pregunta.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione?— insistió.

Hermione tragó saliva.

— No… es sólo que… estoy confusa Hagrid. Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo— musitó.

— ¿Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, sin entender algunas cosas? — dijo Hagrid cariñosamente.

— Bueno, no se trata de algo relacionado con el estudio y la materia… es algo más… personal— explicó.

— Ah, entiendo.

¿Se trataba de alguna pelea del trío dorado? Se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que Hermione tarde o temprano hablaría. No apartaba sus ojos de la taza de té que tenía entre las manos.

— Verás Hagrid, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado que alguien te haga creer que es de una forma y realmente es de otra muy diferente?

— A veces…— carraspeó — solemos prejuzgar a las personas y más tarde nos damos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados. O si no, fíjate en mi pequeña Aragog. Todos creyeron que mató a Myrtle. Que fue su culpa. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar algo así de una criatura tan inofensiva?

Hermione alzó la vista. El problema era que Aragog no era Malfoy... el arrogante, egocéntrico, frío, hijo de un mortífago y de sangre pura. El que por encima de todo, lo que más odiaba era a los muggles y a los _sangre sucia_. ¿Entonces por qué la había besado? Y cada vez que lo había hecho, no había demostrado asco precisamente. ¿Y por qué narices se había llevado su pañuelo y se aferraba a él de esa forma? Era imposible que estuviera enamorado de ella. Ni pensarlo. Seguramente se trataba de sus hormonas, al fin y al cabo Malfoy estaba en plena adolescencia... No podía haber más razones.

* * *

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Blaise moviendo impacientemente la pierna por debajo de la mesa de la biblioteca.

— No… aquí no habla de ningún contrahechizo. He mirado ya en ocho libros— dijo la pelirroja desesperada amontonando toda la información que había estado buscando— No nos queda otra opción. Llevamos aquí casi dos horas. Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Pomfrey.

— Ni de coña Weasley— la cortó.

— Entonces te quedarás con _eso_ así el resto de tu vida— le espetó.

Blaise bufó. Pero él también había echado un vistazo a los libros y no había dado con nada que pudiera deshacer el maldito hechizo, lo que quería decir que la única solución era tomar una poción. Por lo tanto, tenía que ir a ver a Pomfrey, quisiese o no.

Después de guardar todos los libros en su sitio, se marcharon de la biblioteca y fueron a la enfermería. Blaise miraba con preocupación a todas partes. No quería que nadie lo viese con la _pecosa_. La mayoría de los chicos de Slytherin pensaban que era atractiva y que tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero seguía siendo una Weasley pobretona, amiga de Potter y la _sangre sucia_.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Pomfrey los miró extrañada y se levantó de su escritorio. Los escudriñó y vio que no tenían nada a simple vista. ¿Qué hacían allí? Ginny le pegó un empujón a Blaise en la espalda y él se aproximó a Pomfrey. La enfermera sólo escuchaba balbuceos que salían por la boca del chico.

— ¡Dilo de una vez!— gritó Ginny.

— Necesito una poción… tengo un problema… muy serio— explicó.

Pomfrey miró a Ginny confusa.

— ¿Le han dado _Amortentia_?— le preguntó a la pelirroja.

Ginny no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a decirle de lo que se trataba? Quizás no había sido tan buena idea ir a la enfermería…

— No, no. No s- se ha tomado nada. Más bi-en, ha sufrido un accidente— tartamudeó.

Pomfrey cogió a Blaise del brazo, lo llevó hasta una camilla y el chico se sentó.

— No sé qué ocurre pero si no me dicen lo que sucede, no voy a averiguarlo— Pomfrey se impacientó.

Blaise no pudo soportar más la tensión, saltó levantándose de la camilla y se desabrochó los pantalones bajándolos de golpe.

— ¡ESTO ES LO QUE ME HA PASADO! ¡DÉJEMELA COMO ESTABA! ¡QUIERO A MI _BLAISICONDA_ DE VUELTA! — gritó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

La enfermera ahogó un grito, su rostro se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a bambolearse de un lado a otro al contemplar la pequeña lombriz. Blaise, al ver la reacción de Pomfrey, se subió los pantalones apresuradamente, avergonzado.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Esto supera todos mis estudios y años de medicina! ¡Jamás había visto una cosa tan... diminuta! ¡Hay que avisar a Dumbledore inmediatamente! ¿Quién le ha hecho semejante atrocidad? Hay que informar sin dilación.

Ginny se congeló. _Mierda_. Todo aquello se le había ido de las manos. Zabini se lo iba a decir a Pomfrey y ella iría a avisar a Dumbledore. ¡La expulsarían! Estaba tan preocupada que no se dio cuenta de la intensidad con la que Zabini la miraba.

Durante unos segundos, Blaise quiso delatarla. Iba a hacerlo, pero… tuvo una idea mucho mejor. Desde luego era el plan de un genio. _Digno de él._

— Verá, lamentablemente no sé quien lo ha hecho— contestó después de una larga pausa.

Ginny se estremeció al ver como Zabini la miraba. ¿Qué narices? La miraba de una forma… muy extraña. ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando ese morboso asqueroso?

— Entiendo— suspiró Pomfrey con desanimo— Bueno, por suerte para usted, tengo la poción que le ayudará a recuperar…su... bueno… en fin.

— Estupendo, pero Pomfrey… si averiguo quien me ha hecho esto, la informaré inmediatamente— comentó sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

Ginny tragó saliva. La enfermera preparó una poción de un color rojizo y se la tendió a Blaise que se la tomó sin rechistar, aunque su expresión indicaba que debía tener un sabor asqueroso.

— ¿Cuánto rato tarda en hacer efecto? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Es inmediato, señorita Weasley— La enfermera volvió a su escritorio. No quería saber más detalles sobre aquello… Jamás había visto algo tan diminuto. Pobre niña... La decepción que debía sentir al ver así a su novio, y que tierno por su parte querer acompañarlo. Pomfrey suspiró y sacó unos pergaminos para hacer unas anotaciones.

— ¿Ya?— preguntó Ginny al ver que Zabini se había tomado toda la poción.

Blaise notó como el hueco vacío que había en sus pantalones comenzaba a llenarse inmediatamente y sonrió. No hacía falta comprobarla. La _Blaisiconda_ había vuelto. Dejó el recipiente vacío en una mesita y tiró del brazo de Ginny saliendo de la enfermería. La pelirroja se temía lo peor. Ahora que Zabini había recuperado su _cosa_, ¿Qué iba a pasar? Había anochecido y faltaba poco para el toque de queda de Dumbledore. Cuando iban por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso, Blaise la soltó del brazo, abrió la puerta de un aula y entró.

— Sígueme _pecosa_, y más te vale no desobedecerme.

Ginny se quedó plantada en medio del pasillo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Salía corriendo y se marchaba de allí? Era imposible… Zabini era muy atlético y la cogería en seguida. Tenía que entrar. Su respiración se volvió acelerada y apenas podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.  
Cuando entró en el aula, la luz estaba apagada y solamente se veía el reflejo de la luna por las ventanas. Blaise estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, esperando. La pelirroja jamás había estado en ese aula, y por las condiciones en las que se encontraba, hacía tiempo que nadie entraba allí.

— Cierra la puerta, _Weasley_— dijo Blaise con voz ronca.

Ginny asintió en silencio, lanzó un hechizo contra el picaporte y cerró la puerta. Cada paso que daba y cuanto más se aproximaba a él, más le costaba respirar.  
No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Sólo se limitaba a obedecer órdenes.

— Qué… qu- quieres— su voz era entrecortada.

Blaise la cogió de un brazo y la empujó contra la pared bruscamente. La pelirroja cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo y sabía que Zabini estaba furioso. Pero cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo, parecía relajado. Lentamente, Blaise la soltó y apoyó sus manos en la pared acorralándola.

— Weasley, Weasley… te dije que no entrases en mi territorio, te lo advertí, y no sólo me encierras en el armario de las escobas y me ridiculizas en el Gran Comedor delante de todos, sino que me dejas sin polla.

Ginny no podía responder y comprendió que era mejor no hacerlo. Toda esa tranquilidad con la que hablaba el chico, la angustiaba más. Él parecía estar disfrutando.

— Gracias a Circe, o mejor dicho, a Pomfrey, vuelvo a estar en plena forma— se regodeó — Así que, ahora, tendrás que hacer algo con esto.

A la pelirroja se le dilataron las pupilas al ver a Zabini mirándose los pantalones. _No era posible._ Sabía que era un degenerado pero llegar a ese extremo, era pasarse de la raya.

— No. Rotundamente no— escupió intentando apartarlo pero Blaise la volvió a empujar contra la pared.

— Te recuerdo que por tu culpa, hoy no he echado el polvo que tenía previsto con Daphne y que Pomfrey está esperando a que yo vaya a darle el nombre para informar a Dumbledore. Vamos _pecosa_, estoy portándome bien. Solamente tienes que mover un poco la mano, y me olvidaré de todo… de momento— Ginny se estremeció al notar su cálido aliento rozándole la mejilla.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Estaba acorralada, literalmente. Maldito desgraciado. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Si no lo hacía, quién sabía lo que diría Dumbledore, pero hacerlo… eran palabras mayores. Jamás había hecho algo así. Y mucho menos con alguien a quien odiaba, por no hablar de que no sabía hacerlo y tampoco quería darle esa satisfacción a ese maldito vicioso.

— ¿Te decides o no Weasley? No tengo toda la noche— susurró impaciente.

Ginny clavó la mirada en sus ojos oscuros. Estaba furiosa pero sobre todo, desesperada. Quería que alguien apareciese y la rescatara, pero era absurdo. Nadie iba a ir a salvarla. A esas horas todo el mundo estaría en el Gran Comedor o tendría cosas más interesantes que hacer que entrar en una clase abandonada. Tenía que hacerlo. No tenía opción. O eso o la expulsión. Con todo el coraje que pudo, y sin responder, acercó las manos a su pantalón y le desabrochó el botón.

— Bien _pecosa_, bien— musitó sin apartar las manos de la pared.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y rozó sus calzoncillos, pero de pronto, se detuvo y apartó la mano.

— ¿Por qué no continuas? Venga, vas bien _Weasley._

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

— Yo no, n-no...— tartamudeó.

— ¿Tú no qué?

— Qué yo nunca he hecho algo así, imbécil. No sé hacerlo— musitó cabizbaja.

Blaise se rio con regocijo. Estaba encantado. La cosa cada vez se ponía más interesante.

— Así que era eso… No importa, aprenderás rápido— susurró apartando una de sus manos de la pared y cogiendo la de Ginny— Yo te enseñaré _pecosa._

A Ginny le quemaba la cara, o más bien, todo el cuerpo. Seguramente era por la furia que estaba experimentando. Cuando notó la ardiente mano de Zabini cogiendo la suya y aproximándola a sus pantalones, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así? Volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a buscar algo en lo que pensar para intentar distraerse y olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo pero le resultaba imposible.

Blaise adentró lentamente la mano de la pelirroja en sus pantalones. Estaba disfrutando más que nunca viéndola así, tan avergonzada y apretando fuertemente los párpados. No había conseguido nada con Daphne pero, al menos, iba a irse desahogado a su cama esa noche. Ginny sintió como él le ponía la mano sobre su miembro. La boca se le quedó completamente reseca y su respiración era entrecortada. Muy despacio, cogió su erección sutilmente, avergonzada. Era obvio que Zabini estaba más que excitado.

— Bien, ahora sólo tienes que mover la mano— susurró en un tono áspero— No es difícil.

Blaise guió la mano de Ginny, haciendo que la deslizase lentamente de arriba abajo. La mano de la pelirroja era suave y cálida. Al notar su contacto, Blaise se aceleró, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, fue aumentando la velocidad del movimiento.

Ginny jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida, pero bajo todo eso, había algo más. Algo que no entendía. ¿Acaso estaba empezando a excitarse con aquello? ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

Blaise movió su mano un poco más fuerte y recostó su cuerpo contra el de ella, pegándola a la fría pared. Ginny notaba el calor del torso del Slytherin contra sus pechos. Su cuerpo quemaba. Entre eso y lo que estaba tocando, pensaba que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

— Weasley, no creo que aguante mucho más— musitó jadeante soltando un pequeño gemido sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Ginny estaba completamente sobresaltada por su reacción pero era demasiado tarde. Algo caliente y húmedo se esparció por toda su mano. Blaise se rio suavemente y soltó su mano, sin embargo se mantuvo recostado contra ella un rato.

Ginny no podía hablar. Se sentía débil. Se había quedado sin voz y no quería abrir los ojos. El Slytherin se fue calmando y se apartó de ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

— Abre los ojos _pecosa_ — musitó con voz ronca.

Ginny abrió los ojos despacio, avergonzada y alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada ardiente de Zabini. _Qué vergüenza por Dios, qué vergüenza..._

— Para ser la primera vez no ha estado mal. Ya irás mejorando— susurró Blaise mientras se abrochaba el botón del pantalón.

— ¿Mejorando?— volvió en sí por el impacto de sus palabras — Nadie ha dicho que lo vuelva a hacer.

— Oh sí Weasley. Lo harás, cuando a mí me apetezca, y si no… bueno, iré a avisar a Pomfrey.

— ¡NO!— gritó.

— Pues dicho queda. Cuando a mí me apetezca _pecosa_…y ahora, me voy. Estoy cansado— dijo marchándose.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo alejarse como si nada dejándola allí sola. Quería ir y pegarle un puñetazo, pero las piernas no le respondían y su cuerpo tampoco. Estaba paralizada. No podía creer que Zabini la fuera a chantajear con eso. ¿Cuánto iba a tener que aguantar? Bajó la mirada y vio que su mano estaba húmeda y cubierta de algo blanquecino. _Joder._ Tenía que ir al cuarto de baño inmediatamente para quitarse esa porquería de encima y olvidar todo el asunto de una maldita vez, pero en el fondo, lo que más le asustaba, era que algo dentro de ella seguía con ganas de mucho más.

* * *

Hermione se puso la capa y se despidió de Hagrid. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba una tarde tan agradable y tranquila. Se sentía renovada.  
Se marchó de la cabaña y caminó hacia el castillo. La hierba estaba húmeda por el rocío. No paraba de dar vueltas a lo sucedido. No soportaba a Malfoy, pero durante esos últimos días habían pasado demasiadas cosas que la hacían sentirse confusa. Hablar con Hagrid le había ayudado pero el problema seguía estando ahí. Hacía frío, el toque de queda había pasado y comenzaba a chispear. Debía apresurarse si no quería que Filch o algún profesor la descubrieran.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo, Malfoy estaba esperándola. Había salido a buscarla. Se acercó a ella y la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo. Hermione se sobresaltó. Estaba asustada. No sabía que pretendía el Slytherin pero tenía claro que no iba a consentir que la tocase de nuevo.

— ¡Suéltame, no me toques!— forcejeó pero Malfoy no la soltó.

— Granger, escúchame…espera un momento, no te vayas— su voz sonó suplicante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?— preguntó con aversión. Estaba determinada a esquivar cualquier bomba que le lanzara.

Malfoy no era capaz de responder. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba arrepentido? El jamás pedía perdón, y menos a Granger. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

— Bien, si no vas a decir nada, me voy— le espetó pegando un tirón de su mano y marchándose.

Una persistente brisa se arremolinó alrededor de Draco y unas finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Se mantuvo inmóvil mientras su cabello rubio platino se empapaba por el agua y vio como Granger se alejaba, observando como el viento ondeaba su capa y agitaba sus rizos.  
Si no era capaz de decirle que estaba arrepentido, tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna forma. Se encaminó con decisión hacia ella y volvió a agarrarla, aproximándola a su cuerpo y rodeándola con sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame imbécil!— gritó forcejeando y dándole puñetazos en el pecho pero Draco la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella con desesperación.

— Cállate— musitó.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta. Notó como las gotas de agua le calaban la túnica y el frío de la noche le atenazaba los huesos, pero el abrazo de Malfoy era cálido. Demasiado cálido y confortable. Y aquel olor que desprendía, tan fresco, tan irresistible... le estaba haciendo perder la razón.  
¿Qué pretendía con eso? Aquella forma en que la abrazaba, con anhelo... con cariño… ¿Acaso era su forma de disculparse?

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Fue como si el tiempo se parase. Como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Como si nada importase. A veces hay momentos así. En los que mandas a la mierda todo lo demás. Y ese era uno de ellos.

Lentamente, Draco se apartó de ella y la miró con sus ojos grises que reflejaban arrepentimiento.

Hermione lo sabía. Sabía que quería pedirle perdón, pero que no iba a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era Malfoy. Anteponía el orgullo a todo lo demás. ¿Pero qué narices era lo que ella sentía hacia él? Tenía que cortarlo de raíz y marcharse de allí antes de que las cosas fueran a más.

— Me voy— dijo secamente— Déjame tranquila, Malfoy. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

Draco no fue capaz de responder. Sabía que Granger estaba más que enfadada por lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de baño de los prefectos y que no iba a perdonarle fácilmente, pero… ¿por qué quería su perdón? Tenía que olvidarse de ella. Últimamente estaba siendo débil y blando. ¿Qué diría Lucius? No podía seguir así. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella perdía el control... Tenía que hacer como si no existiera. No se veía con fuerzas para seguir insultándola o humillándola porque sabía que volvería a caer una y otra vez y tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder entre ellos dos si seguía comportándose así. Por lo que cuando Granger dijo esas últimas palabras y se marchó en dirección al castillo, no la retuvo. La dejó marchar mientras él permanecía quieto, empapándose bajo la fría lluvia.


	10. Chapter 10: Marcada

**¡Hola a todas! :D Aquí estoy como cada semana con un nuevo cap. de nuestro amado príncipe. Este capítulo tiene 6.000 palabras. Es el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora. Cada capítulo me sale más largo que el anterior (de momento xD).**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a kionkichin por los reviews tan bonitos que me escribe :D ¡Muchas gracias guapa!**

**¡Agradezco enormente a todas que las que me escribís un comentario por muy ocupadas que estéis! ¡No sabéis como lo valoro!, Me hacen muchísima ilusión :D ¡ Sois las mejores! :D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!**

**Las víboras se han pasado un montón con Draco, aunque él las ha puesto en su sitio como debe ser...que se fijen ahora en Theo... me asusta y mucho. Por otra parte Blaise es un...vicioso... hacerle eso a la pobre Ginny... aunque creo que no le desagradó del todo. :P En cuanto a Draco...imaginarlo solo...empapado bajo la lluvia...es tan mono...**  
**De momento falta un poquito para averiguar el trío misterioso así que aun hay tiempo... ¡No podéis imaginar las ganas que tengo de gritar: SI,SI, SI, ACERTASTE, SON ELLOS! pero no... :( de momento nadie ha dado en el clavo, así que se me ha ocurrido una cosa... he creado una cuenta en facebook a nombre de tyna fest. Aquí os dejo el enlace donde podéis cotillear, habrá una imagen con dos pistas.**  
**Ahí pondré avances de los capítulos, los días que actualizaré etc. etc. También subiré fotos chulis y frases del capítulo siguiente. **  
**¿Qué os parece? :D Cuando me agreguéis, decidme que sois de fanfiction.**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-t- y-n-a-.-f-e-s-t (Quitad los guiones).**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**  
**Rosyr: Hola nena, como siempre me encanta tu comentario! Tienes toda la razón.. Hay fics que pienso que es una lástima, algunas tramas son buenas y se podría sacar muchísimo partido pero son imposibles de leer y eso me da mucha pena. Lo de abandonar las historias... bueno mucha gente se aburre y abandona buenas historias ya sea por no saber como terminarlas o porque nadie se molesta en dejar comentarios, empiezan a comentar cuando se dan cuenta que nadie actualiza, entonces todo el mundo deja rewiew por miedo, ¿No sería mucho mejor que la gente comentara desde un principio? Yo tengo la suerte de teneros a todas vosotras que me comentais religiosamente cada semana. Cada cap lo escribo con mucha ilusión, pensando en todas y cuando publico y me escribís cosas chulis pues me encanta :D ¡Hago el baile del playmovil jajajaja! Un besito guapa! :D**

**Natalie Malfoy: hola guapa! felices vacaciones! Espero que te lo estés pasando bien :D Blaise fue un degenerado en el anterior capítulo pero bueno... Ginny me parece que le gustó un poquito :P Como me pediste que publicase he vuelto antes de tiempo! Que ya sabes que suelo publicar los jueves o viernes, pero esta vez lo subo antes porque tengo vacaciones :D Espero que te guste mucho! jijiji ya me dirás! Un besito muy grande!**

**Guest: ¡Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños! Me encanta que recibieras mi capítulo como un regalo y que te gustase :) Espero que disfrutes con este! Un besito :D**

**fernanda: hola guapa! te mandé un privado contestándote el review por ahí! Espero que te guste este cap! Un beso muy grande guapa :D**

**ian: hola guapa! ¡se que me lees y que te encanta mi fic! En mi cuenta de facebook verás todos los fics que escribo! La parte de Blaise y Ginny también me gustó mucho! muy hot! veremos a ver Blaise que hace con su Blaisiconda...miedo me da... y Draco bajo la lluvia jijiji :P**  
**Espero que te guste mucho este cap! un besito muy grande guapa!**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! Espero que en este capítulo disfrutes, porque hay mucho Draquito jijiji que se que te gustan mucho los momentos dramione :) Todas las parejas van teniendo protagonismo pero esta vez es el turno de Draco y Hermione... no adelanto nada más :P**  
**Espero que estés pasando unas felices vacaciones y que descanses y repongas fuerzas para lo que se nos avecina D: estoy temblando...**  
**Creo que este fic nos está afectando seriamente a las hormonas... y ahora con la llegada de la primavera...veremos a ver..**  
**bueno guapa, te dejo con el capítulo! Ya me contarás :P un beso muy fuerte! :D**

**...y ahora, os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**MARCADA**

Después de lavarse las manos varias veces, Ginny volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
Estaba mareada y el cuerpo le temblaba. Lo que había sucedido la superaba. ¿Cómo podía Zabini haberle hecho algo tan cruel? Se había aprovechado de ella…. pero lo peor de todo era que la tenía entre la espada y la pared. No podía hacer nada, si no…él hablaría con Pomfrey y las consecuencias no serían nada buenas… Tenía miedo… ¿qué iba a ser lo próximo a que la iba a obligar? Tenía que hacer algo… Estaba molesta. Demasiado molesta, porque en el fondo le había gustado y no lo podía soportar. Estaba furiosa con Zabini, pero sobretodo, consigo misma.  
Cuando llegó al dormitorio de las chicas, abrió la puerta bruscamente. Lavender y Parvati aún no habían vuelto del Gran Comedor, pero Hermione estaba allí, completamente empapada, quitándose el uniforme y poniéndose el pijama.

— Ginny, ¿dónde demonios has estado?— Hermione parecía angustiada.

— Prefiero no hablar de ello, Herms— Ginny se puso tensa. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Mira, que he estado… bueno… tocando la Blaisiconda de Zabini. Ni pensarlo. Tenía que cambiar de tema— ¿A ti que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás mojada?

— Mejor no preguntes, Ginny— murmuró cabizbaja mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Ginny la observó. Parecía hundida...desanimada. Desde luego no había sido un buen día para ninguna de las dos.

— Tranquila Herms…Mañana será otro día— la alentó. Por lo menos si ella no se sentía bien, tenía que hacer que Hermione se animase un poco. Le preocupaba verla así.

— Gracias Ginny— sonrió y se metió en la cama, tapándose con las suaves mantas.

Cuando Lavender y Parvati regresaron al cuarto y el silencio de la noche se hizo en la habitación, Hermione no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar y de analizar la situación. Malfoy le había pedido perdón… a su manera… pero al menos estaba arrepentido…Eso quería decir que era consciente de que había hecho algo mal... y ella se había marchado dejándolo solo, bajo la lluvia.  
Se suponía que eso no debía importarle, pero se sentía mal. Él lo había intentado y ella se había limitado a responderle con una frase borde, pero no podía permitir que las cosas continuasen así. Era Malfoy. Seguramente querría llevarla a la cama….por eso se comportaba así… y luego la dejaría como hacía con todas y se reiría con sus amiguitos de la hazaña de haber conseguido a la _sangre sucia_ como una de sus innumerables conquistas. No quería que eso sucediese. Lo mejor era que todo volviese a ser como antes… por lo que se prometió que al día siguiente, pasaría de él y lo evitaría en la medida de lo posible. Así no volvería a caer en sus brazos.

* * *

Theo despertó de madrugada. Se sentía nervioso. Había sido una tarde muy intensa. No sabía por qué pero Daphne, Astoria y Pansy le habían estado persiguiendo durante horas y estaban demasiado…acarameladas…No entendía por qué se comportaban así.  
Era curioso. Se había enterado del numerito que habían montado en la Sala Común con Draco y estaban como si nada, más felices que unas perdices… Ahí había algo raro…  
Llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en Luna. No conseguía quitársela de la cabeza… tumbada durmiendo en ese diván, con ese rostro tan dulce… tan perfecta.  
Cuando durmió con ella, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Oliendo esa agradable fragancia que desprendía… y todo ese cabello rubio...  
Había estado en la biblioteca investigando qué era aquella sala y había descubierto que podía tratarse de la Sala de los Menesteres.  
Decidido. Se levantó sigilosamente, y sin hacer ruido, se marchó en dirección al séptimo piso. No estaba seguro de si Luna volvería a estar allí, pero… al menos podía comprobarlo… no perdía nada. Después de varios giros esquivando a la señora Norris y a Filch, consiguió llegar a la pared donde apareció la puerta la noche anterior y se acercó.  
Vale. Si era la Sala de los Menesteres, solo tenía que desear. Desear ver a Luna. Verla. Solo verla. Se concentró y visualizó a Luna en su mente.  
Una enorme puerta comenzó a formarse en la pared. Theo se emocionó. Efectivamente se trataba de la Sala de los Menesteres ¿Estaría dentro? ¿Estaría dormida? Con un suave movimiento, la abrió y entró.  
Vio que Luna estaba allí, acurrucada en el diván y profundamente dormida.  
Theo sonrió y después de asegurarse de que la puerta había desaparecido para que nadie más pudiera entrar, se acercó a ella. No quería que ninguno la viera. Quería ser el único en tener ese momento tan especial...Después de observarla largo rato intentando retener en su memoria esa imagen utópica, se tumbó junto a ella con mucho cuidado y cerró los ojos. Definitivamente era un cobarde. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de decirle nada y cuando se despertase por la mañana, se marcharía rápido para que ella no supiera que él había ido a dormir allí.

Cuando amaneció, Luna notó los rayos de la primera luz del día en el rostro. Había vuelto a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres esa noche….pero no porque estuviese sonámbula, sino porque quería estar allí. Ese lugar le gustaba mucho y se sentía feliz. Con todas esas ciruelas dirigibles flotando por todas partes y el calor tan agradable y acogedor de la chimenea se sentía como en casa.  
Lentamente se desperezó para empezar un nuevo y maravilloso día y fue cuando su espalda chocó contra algo. Confusa, abrió los ojos y vio que Theodore Nott estaba a su lado, acurrucado, durmiendo profundamente.  
Lo observó con detenimiento. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacía él allí?  
Se incorporó y lo llamó, tocándole el hombro con cuidado.

— Theo… Theo despierta…

Theo notó una voz dulce llamándole. La voz de Luna. Que sueño tan…agradable. Ella le tocaba, intentando despertarle…despertarle…un momento ¿DESPERTARLE?

De un sobresaltó se levantó y cayó del diván al suelo golpeándose en el trasero. Luna estaba despierta. Mierda. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué le decía? Tenía que largarse. Pero la Ravenclaw estaba serena y no parecía preocupada ni asustada. Lo miraba sonriente.

— Yo… y-yo, no n-no— balbuceó.

— Tranquilo Theo— sonrió— Tú también eres sonámbulo, ¿verdad? Es normal que estés confuso por haber despertado en un lugar extraño.

Theo se quedó paralizado. Que inocente era Luna joder.

— Sí… creo que lo soy…soy sonámbulo…— mintió mientras se acercaba al diván para sentarse— ¿Tú también?

— Sí, aunque esta noche he venido porque me apetecía…supongo que tú llegaste después, pero no te preocupes Theo. Ser sonámbulo no es algo malo.

Theo sonrió. Había descubierto la excusa perfecta para poder ir allí todas las noches sin que Luna sospechase.

— ¿Tú vienes aquí siempre, Luna?— inquirió curioso.

— A partir de ahora sí. En mi dormitorio me siento muy sola y aquí no.

¿Cómo podía decir que se sentía sola? Era tan… tan… adorable.

— Theo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— preguntó repentinamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— El que quieras…— respondió sin pensarlo.

— Me gustaría que no lo contases a nadie. Si no… no podría venir por las noches— su voz sonó suplicante.

Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza decírselo a alguien. No era tan tonto como para desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

— Tranquila Luna, no diré nada— sonrió— pero… si yo vengo… sonámbulo... me refiero a sonámbulo claro ¿Te molestaría?

— Claro que no, Theo.

Luna se levantó del diván, se puso las zapatillas que había en la alfombra y le tendió la mano.

— Pronto empezarán las clases. Será mejor que nos vallamos, ¿no crees?— preguntó con voz dulce.

Theo se limitó a asentir completamente embobado. Luna lo había hechizado. No lo dudó y cogió su mano para levantarse. Era la primera vez que tocaba a Luna y era tan suave…tan cálida… El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente y le costaba respirar.  
Cuando se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación, Theo se percató de que Luna no había soltado su mano. Ella era así. Tan buena…tan inocente… La miró mientras seguía sus pasos y se marcharon dejando vacío el lugar. Un lugar que a partir de ese momento, pertenecería a los dos.

* * *

La puerta de la clase de pociones se abrió bruscamente. Un revuelo de ropas negras pasó por delante de todos y los postigos de las ventanas se cerraron a su paso con estrépito uno tras otro. Aquello no era un buen augurio.

— Alguien de esta clase… ha tenido la desfachatez de entrar en mi despacho y coger sin autorización… un frasco de poción multijugos…— dijo Snape cruzado de brazos, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se congeló y miró de soslayo a Lavender. Problemas. Se avecinaban problemas y de los grandes.  
Miró al otro extremo y vio a Malfoy observándola con intensidad. ¿Las delatarían? Su tensión aumentaba por momentos.

A Snape no se le escapaba una y sabía que había sido alguien de esa clase quien había entrado en su despacho. Después de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor, era más que obvio que alguien había utilizado la poción. No era lógico que los Slytherins hubieran hecho el ridículo por propia voluntad y justamente ese día había desaparecido el frasco. Todo cuadraba. ¿Quizás había sido Potter? ¿O Weasley? No disponía de pruebas para acusar a nadie, por lo tanto...

— Dado que no sé quién ha sido el ladrón y no tengo permitido usar _Veritaserum_ con alumnos…me veo obligado… a tomar otras medidas…

Blaise prefirió no abrir la boca. Ahora tenías más cosas con lo que chantajear a la pecosa. La noche anterior había disfrutado como nunca y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que solo ocurriese una vez. Desde luego él no iba a ponerle una mano encima a la pobretona traidora a la sangre, pero si la iba a usar para desahogarse. Que Weasley lo satisficiera a él no quería decir ni mucho menos que él se sintiera atraído sexualmente por ella. Ni pensarlo.  
Aunque la pecosa no estaba en su clase por ser de un curso menor, no la iba a delatar. Tenía mejores planes.

— Van a realizar un trabajo… que tendrán que entregar a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad… Consistirá en la elaboración de dos pociones que veremos durante esta clase…y una explicación teórica de cien páginas sobre dicha elaboración.

Todos se quejaron. ¿Iban a tener que estar todas las navidades amargados con un maldito trabajo por culpa de que algún idiota se había dedicado a coger frasquitos de poción multijugos?

— ¡No es justo!— se quejó Ron— No tenemos por qué pagar por cosas que no hemos hecho.

— Cállate Ron— susurró Harry dándole un codazo— Snape está furioso.

— Señor Weasley, por su estúpida…impertinencia, deberá traer doscientas páginas.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto pero no contestó. Prefería que las páginas no aumentaran aún más.

— ¿Y cuáles son las pociones para el trabajo? — inquirió Hermione desde su mesa.

— He dicho que lo explicaría a lo largo de esta clase, señorita… Granger, ¿Es usted tan impaciente que no puede esperar? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Sería mejor mantenerse en silencio.

Snape volvió a su escritorio y sacó de un cajón un grueso libro con la tapa desgastada. Nadie sabía de la existencia de ese libro hasta ese día.

— Antes de comenzar, me gustaría advertir sobre estas pociones. Queda terminantemente prohibido… usarlas con alumnos. Únicamente se hará la elaboración de ambas y se me entregarán a la vuelta de vacaciones.

Snape abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar páginas en silencio hasta que se detuvo.

— Las dos pociones serán… _Animi motus Acrescere _y _Cambiatio personalitas_.

Hermione sabía de la existencia de esos brebajes porque un día investigando en la biblioteca encontró un libro en el que hablaban sobre algunas pociones que no se solían usar por ser de consecuencias relativamente peligrosas.

— ¿Cúal es el efecto de esas pociones?— preguntó Theo desde la mesa de las serpientes.

— Con _Animi motus Acrescere_, señor Nott… digamos que su estado de ánimo se vería…alterado. En una explicación simple, sus emociones serían exageradas… y eso puede llevarle a cometer actos…digamos desmesurados.

Hermione había leído sobre _Animi motus Acrescere_ y sabía que si en el período en el que uno tomaba la poción, le sucedía algo que le pusiera furioso, podía llegar a matar, si se ponía triste, podía llegar al suicidio, y si se sentía feliz, podía llegar a morir de la risa. Todas las emociones las exageraba al límite, por eso era una de las pociones que estaban descatalogadas y no solían estudiarse durante los años académicos.

— ¿Y la segunda?— preguntó Blaise con interés.

— _Cambiatio personalitas_, simplemente modifica la personalidad del individuo al azar, volviéndolo agresivo, estúpido o inteligente. Suele desarrollar la parte menos destacada de cada uno. Una poción peligrosa pero también beneficiosa, dependiendo de cómo afecte a la personalidad. Tendrán que entregarme cien páginas del origen de dichas pociones, quién las creó, en qué época, sus correspondientes ingredientes y cómo afectan en las personas. En la primera clase de pociones después de Navidad, recogeré el trabajo y si no está entregado para entonces, tendrán esta asignatura…suspensa. Así, más de uno pensará en no colarse de nuevo…en mi despacho. El trabajo será por parejas.

Snape comenzó a pasearse dando vueltas alrededor de la clase con los brazos cruzados y clasificando los grupos.  
Hermione odiaba cuando Snape dividía por parejas. Nunca salía nada bueno de eso. Si hubiera podido elegir, probablemente se hubiese puesto con Harry o Ron… aunque también estaban Parvati, Lavender… y ahora estaba más unidas a ellas. Era otra buena opción.

— Crabbe irá con Potter… Goyle, usted con Brown… Zabini irá con…

¿Serían muy difíciles de elaborar esas pociones? No sabía mucho sobre ellas, era algo que la descolocaba.

— Thomas irá con Patil…

Bueno tampoco sería para tanto. Con un poco de suerte le tocaría con Ron, y podría ir a la Madriguera en navidades para hacer el trabajo con él.

— Weasley con Nott…

Maldita sea. Descartado. Y Ginny no estaba… oh no… No había muchas más opciones.

— Y Granger…— se paró frente a su mesa— usted hará el trabajo con…Malfoy.

NO, NO, NO. NI PENSARLO, fue lo que quiso gritar Hermione en ese instante, pero la mirada de Snape era oscura y no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar quejas. Estaba de muy mal humor.  
Hermione fijó la vista en el rubio y vio que la observaba atónito por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Menuda cagada.  
¿Cómo demonios iban a hacer el trabajo, juntos, después de TODO lo que había sucedido? Y lo peor... Un trabajo que no solo era de una tarde, sino de semanas.  
La intención de Hermione Granger de ignorar y evitar a Draco Malfoy en todo lo posible para olvidar lo que sentía hacia él, se acaba de ir por el desagüe.

En el transcurso de la clase, Snape explicó los ingredientes que necesitaban y los dejó encima de su mesa. Cuando la hora terminó, Hermione se dirigió a la salida cruzándose con Malfoy en la puerta, y sin levantar la vista para mirarlo, solo le dijo seis palabras. Seis palabras que significaban el principio de una pesadilla.

— A las cuatro en la biblioteca.

* * *

Todas las chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor almorzando, pero Hermione no era capaz de probar bocado. La hora a la que había quedado con Malfoy se acercaba y estaba nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa.  
No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que hacer. La situación era bastante incómoda. Miró a Ginny y vio que tampoco había comido. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

— ¿Qué os pasa a las dos?— preguntó Parvati.

Ginny dio un respingo. Estaba tensa.

— A mí nada. Estoy un poco cansada…— su voz sonó vacilante.

— Yo no tengo mucho apetito— añadió Hermione.

— Hace días que no comes mucho Mione, ¿seguro que estás bien?— inquirió Lavender.

— Sí, sí. Supongo que serán los nervios, ya sabéis, los exámenes y ahora el trabajo de Snape— mintió dándole vueltas al tenedor mientras miraba el filete de su plato.

Eso también influía pero el motivo principal de su falta de apetito y del insomnio por las noches era Malfoy.

— Hablando del trabajo…que mala suerte has tenido— dijo Parvati.

— Te ha tocado con Malfoy, ¿verdad?— preguntó Luna tranquila.

— S- sí, bueno— todos los músculos del cuerpo de Hermione se contrajeron. ¿Por qué demonios se lo tenían que recordar?

Todas parecían estar preocupadas por la pareja que le habia tocado a Hermione, pero Luna sabía lo que pasó la noche en la que fueron al dormitorio de las serpientes, y estaba más que relajada. ¿Habría pasado más veces? ¿O solo sucedió esa noche?

Ginny permanecía ajena a la conversación. Apoyando su rostro en un puño cerrado y observando la mesa de Slytherin sin parpadear. Allí estaba sentado Zabini, rodeado por sus secuaces y algunas admiradoras que no dejaban de alagarlo y sobarlo mientras él se regodeaba.  
Maldito asqueroso… ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, como si nada después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Es que no tenía ni una pizca de corazón? Bueno… Era Blaise Zabini… no se podía esperar otra cosa.  
Pero a pesar de todo eso, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo como una boba. ¿Por qué no podía apartar la vista de ese degenerado que lo único que quería era humillarla y aprovecharse de ella?

Dicen que cuando alguien te mira fijamente, lo sientes. Y Blaise lo notó. Notó como alguien le clavaba la mirada desde el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. La pecosa.  
Allí estaba, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeada de sus estúpidas amiguitas que no dejaban de hablar de vete tú a saber qué, y ella pasando del tema, clavándole la mirada con la intención de asesinarlo. Eso le gustaba. Le ponía demasiado. La había hecho sufrir, se había quedado satisfecho, pero por algún motivo, necesitaba un poco más. Podía usarla una última vez para desahogarse… no porque le apeteciese tener otro encuentro con ella… Había muchas mejores para eso de su casa, mejores que la pobretona. Cuando la pillase sola, volvería a utilizarla. No podría negarse…la tenía en sus manos. El chantaje era perfecto. Eso era…una vez más, solo una más y se acabó.

Zabini la miró con una media sonrisa y Ginny desvió la mirada, sonrojándose violentamente. Mierda… ¿por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿Es qué acaso tenía un nuevo plan entre manos?

— Ginny, ¿tú qué dices? ¿Qué le aconsejas a Mione?— preguntó de pronto Lavender.

— ¿Sobre qué?— dijo distraída— No lo he escuchado.

— Ayy, estás en las nubes querida— añadió Parvati— Estábamos hablando de darle a Hermione un espray mágico para violadores, porque ha dicho que ha quedado luego con Malfoy para el trabajo. Para prevenir. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, quién sabe si se le ocurre hacerle algo.

— Ah, bueno… pues…

— Tampoco os paséis, hemos quedado en la biblioteca. Habrá gente y estará Pince. No creo que se atreva a hacer nada— saltó Hermione— Estaré bien, no os preocupéis.

Luna la miró sonriente. Oh, sí. Desde luego que iba a estar bien, pero ¿por qué no había contado nada a las demás de lo que había sucedido? ¿Le daba vergüenza que lo supiesen? ¿O quizás tenía miedo?

* * *

Después del almuerzo, todas se dirigieron a la Sala Común y Hermione se marchó rumbo a la biblioteca. El pulso le latía apresuradamente y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Cuando entró en la estancia, Malfoy ya estaba allí, puntual, con varios libros sobre la mesa, sin corbata y la camisa por fuera de los pantalones. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?

— H-Hola— tartamudeó retirando una silla para sentarse a su lado. Dios. Cómo se suponía que empezaba una conversación después de…bueno… en fin.

Sin embargo, Malfoy estaba tranquilo. No parecía alterado, sino relajado. Se mantenía en silencio observándola detenidamente. Captando todos sus movimientos.  
Hermione se sentía incómoda, ¿por qué no hablaba? El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.  
Seguramente él tampoco quería hacer ese dichoso trabajo… Decidida, inspiró profundamente y comenzó a soltar palabras, intentando romper ese frío silencio.

— Vale. Ni tú ni yo queremos hacer esto, pero no tenemos otra opción. Si no entregamos el trabajo a Snape después de navidades, suspenderemos pociones y no estoy dispuesta a...

— Lo entiendo Granger— la interrumpió— Me ha quedado claro, además yo tampoco quiero que mi nota se vea afectada por algo que provocaste tú y tus amiguitas...¿no crees que deberías darme las gracias por no haberos delatado?

Draco estaba molesto. Sabía que ellas habían sido las responsables del robo de la poción multijugos, aunque no sabía quién la había cogido del despacho, pero había tomado la decisión de no delatarlas. Por un lado, odiaba que le hubiese tocado con Granger para hacer el trabajo, porque eso significada que ese deseo de evitarla se había ido al traste, pero por otra parte, al estar con ella, intentaría que olvidara lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de baño de los prefectos, pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

— No tengo por qué darte las gracias. Os lo merecíais Malfoy— bufó— Te recuerdo que entrasteis en nuestra habitación y si no llega a ser porque alguien se levantó… no se que hubiese ocurrido… pretendíais desnudarnos a todas.

— Nosotros no hubiésemos entrado en vuestra habitación si vosotras no hubieseis tenido la brillante idea de invadir nuestro territorio... dime Granger, ¿por qué lo hicisteis? Me interesa saberlo... lo de lanzar esos hechizos era una mera excusa, ¿pretendíais algo más, verdad?

El rostro de Hermione se volvió de un rojo intenso. Él la miró fijamente, disfrutando como un niño pequeño con su juguete favorito.

— Sé por dónde vas y no voy a seguirte el juego. Fuimos porque estábamos hartas y cansadas de tus humillaciones y de las de tu grupito de amigos. Así de simple— le espetó fríamente.

— Esa noche no demostraste estar cansada Granger... más bien parecías animada.

Malfoy no quería sacar ese tema. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer por Granger. Sabía que había dado en su punto débil, pero la leona no se quedó callada.

— ¿Sí? Pues creo que no era la única Malfoy.

Joder. Maldita. Eso le hacía sentirse incómodo. Tenía que olvidar. Olvidar que la besó esa noche. Que todo empezó por ese maldito beso.

— Será mejor que empecemos con el trabajo— sugirió Hermione al ver que él estaba tan tenso como ella— En navidades me voy con mis padres. Tenemos que terminarlo antes de que comiencen las vacaciones.

— Sí— afirmó abriendo uno de los libros— Yo también me voy a Malfoy Manor y no quiero estar pringando durante todas las fiestas.

Hermione lo miró durante unos instantes, sus ojos grises, su pelo rubio… Se estaba distrayendo.

— ¿Te has encargado de buscar los libros?— inquirió Hermione intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

— Sí, vine hace un rato. Ya sabes, a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia hacer el trabajo contigo Granger, pero así lo terminaremos antes— carraspeó.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Había más de seis libros en la mesa. Tenía que haber pasado largo rato en la biblioteca para encontrarlos, porque había pocos libros que hablaran de esas pociones. Una idea estúpida le vino a la mente e impulsivamente la soltó.

— Te propongo algo...— dijo con voz insegura— No sé si serás capaz o no, pero al menos yo estoy dispuesta.

— Si es que nos acostemos, yo...— la cortó poniendo una postura provocativa.

— No es eso imbécil— resopló Hermione— Argg... da igual déjalo, es inútil, no sé ni cómo se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Hermione acercó más la silla a la mesa, y abrió un libro malhumorada, pero Malfoy puso su mano sobre la tapa, cerrándolo de golpe.

— No, no. Me interesa. No me dejes con la duda, Granger— la miró con curiosidad.

Hermione tragó saliva. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir.

— H-hagamos un pacto— dijo en un hilo de voz— Mientras dure el trabajo, intentaremos comportarnos como personas civilizadas— propuso cabizbaja.

Malfoy soltó una risa y acercó más su silla a ella.

— ¿Has dormido bien, Granger? Si no podemos estar más de dos minutos sin discutir.

Hermione alzó la vista y vio que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, apoyado en la mesa, mirándola interesado, con esa maldita media sonrisa ladeada.

— Lo sé— dijo intentando sonar firme— pero yo al menos voy a hacer el esfuerzo de estar lo mejor posible para que este trabajo... sea más llevadero.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Pensando. ¿Tener paz durante unos días con Granger? No estaba mal, y menos después de todo lo que había pasado… quizás así se cansaba y se olvidaba de ella. ¿Que se llevasen mal era todo lo que le provocaba ese deseo y esa subida de adrenalina?

— Debo reconocer que no sería mala idea, aunque no te prometo nada.

Claro que era lo mejor, pero no quería darle la razón. Eso jamás.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo?— lo miró esperanzada.

— Hmm…Es probable— los ojos de Draco se volvieron de un plateado intenso.

— Bien— suspiró Hermione desviando rápidamente la mirada— Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra.

Si es que se lo ponía a huevo. Era muy fácil tomarle el pelo a Granger.

— ¿Aquí y ahora?— preguntó arqueando una ceja, pícaro reprimiendo una risa.

— Malfoy... — masculló Hermione taladrándolo con la mirada.

Pasaron más de dos horas, y habían encontrado detalles importantes que les servían para el trabajo, los cuales habían apuntado en varios pergaminos. A Hermione le dolía la cabeza y la mano de tanto escribir. Malfoy sabía que estaba cansada, igual que él, pero Granger, cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con alguna asignatura, era incapaz de parar.

— Granger…toma, puede que esto te ayude— dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacando varias chocolatinas.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Malfoy ofreciéndole chocolate? ¿Estaba soñando?

— Es una broma, ¿no?— se rio— Está envenenado, seguro.

— No, Granger— dijo ofreciéndole el aperitivo— Aunque no lo creas, a veces suelo tener detalles así.

— A veces... por no decir nunca — Estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y comer? Recuerda que tenemos un pacto. Todavía puedo arrepentirme.

— No, dame — contestó arrebatándole las chocolatinas de la mano — Necesito azúcar para reponer energía.

— ¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso?— sugirió — Llevamos horas con esto... no hace falta que seas tan ambiciosa Granger, con que vallamos mirando poco a poco, nos da tiempo a terminarlo de aquí a antes de Navidad.

— De eso nada. Quiero terminar con el trabajo cuanto antes para poder repasarlo y que esté perfecto. Además tenemos que elaborar las dos pociones y eso nos va a llevar tiempo.

— Bendito Merlín — dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose encima de la mesa.

— Bueno, si quieres puedes irte. Ya lo hago yo sola. No te necesito— le espetó.

No estaba dispuesta a pasar más de dos días con él. No podía. Quería. Pero no debía.

— ¿Y qué tú te lleves el mérito? Ni lo sueñes Granger. Me quedo— dijo abriendo un libro, dispuesto a buscar más información.

— Está bien, pero tenemos que ponernos en serio. Podemos sacar buena nota si nos lo proponemos, tú eres bastante bueno en pociones…

Hermione se sonrojó. Tal y como lo dijo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué tenía que haber soltado eso?

— Que observadora, Granger, ¿desde cuándo estás atenta a esos detalles?— inquirió con voz seductora.

El rostro de Hermione se volvió rojo como la grana.

— Todo el mundo lo sabe Malfoy, así que no te emociones. Tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que estar pendiente de como te va con las asignaturas— le espetó.

Malfoy se llevó la mano al pecho de una forma muy teatral, aguantando la risa.

— Me has roto el corazón— suspiró fuertemente simulando un llanto.

— Que pena…— sonrió Hermione— Espera, que voy a por una escoba a recoger los pedazos que se te han caído por el suelo.

— Eres tan cruel— Malfoy la miró burlonamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma. Al menos no se estaban llevando tan mal. Pensaba que iba a ser mucho peor.  
Llegó la noche y todos los alumnos que habían estado durante la tarde en la biblioteca, se marcharon. Pince se dispuso a hacer lo mismo y les cedió permiso a regañadientes a Hermione y Draco para que se quedaran allí quince minutos más. Prefería no meterse en los asuntos de la leona cuando estaba tan centrada en sus libros.

Malfoy estaba agotado. ¿Cómo había conseguido la sabelotodo quince minutos más? Maldita Pince por habérselo permitido. Estaba hambriento y quería dormir. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Y ahí seguía ella, centrada, escribiendo a toda velocidad con su pluma. Con ese pelo alborotado, tan seria, tan mojigata, y después besaba de esa forma...¿por qué? Le estaba provocando. Ese era el problema. Por eso caía una y otra vez. Porque ella tenía el control de la situación y no él. Cosa que jamás le había sucedido con otra. Eso debía cambiar.

— Granger, ¿si te hago una pregunta, me la responderás con toda sinceridad?— dijo acercando su mano para levantarle el pelo y verle el rostro.

Hermione se paralizó al notar los suaves dedos de Malfoy rozándole la mejilla. Desvió la vista del pergamino y lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo de pociones?— inquirió.

— No.

— Entonces no— dijo cerrando el libro y levantándose— Ya he terminado. Creo que es suficiente por una tarde.

Draco la miró. ¿En serio ya pensaba marcharse? Tenía que saberlo. Quería averiguarlo.

— Solo es una pregunta— insistió cogiéndola del brazo, volviéndola a sentar— No creo que vayas a morirte por contestarla, además...tampoco es para tanto.

Hermione dudó. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

— Umm...— murmuró— Házmela y yo decidiré si la respondo o no.

— Entonces nada— contestó Malfoy secamente recogiendo sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.

— Bueno...está bieeen…— cedió de mala gana.

— Pero tienes que ser sincera— Malfoy la miraba serio con una intensidad brutal en sus ojos grises.

— De acuerdo.

— Pero con sincera, me refiero a sincera Granger. No me vale que luego te rajes y te eches atrás.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

— Está bien, tú dirás.

— El año pasado, en el baile de navidad, ¿besaste a Krum?

Hermione se puso lívida, se quedó sin respiración y el corazón le comenzó a latir con desenfreno.

— ¿Q- QUÉ?— chilló poniéndose de todos los colores. ¿Por qué demonios quería saber eso?

— Has dicho que responderías y serías sincera, así que ya sabes... además yo me he sometido al pacto y me está costando horrores sobrellevarlo. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por complacerme— Malfoy puso esa sonrisa ladeada suya. En realidad, no le estaba costando en absoluto sobrellevar el pacto. De hecho, la tarde no había estado tan mal.

— No tengo por qué contarte nada sobre mi vida privada, además, ¿a ti que te importa Malfoy?— Hermione estaba demasiado molesta.

— Bueno... había demasiados rumores y... quería saber la versión original de la historia... hay muchas, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué versiones? ¿Qué has oído?— inquirió preocupada.

¿De qué hablaba? Se temía lo peor.

— De todo, Granger, de todo— mintió Malfoy. En realidad los únicos rumores que había oído era que se habían besado en el baile, pero era divertido molestarla y verla preocupada. Así podría sacarle algo de información. Tenía demasiada curiosidad.

— Imagínate lo que quieras, pero solo fui con él al baile— bufó— No ocurrió nada.

— Entonces, ¿no lo besaste?— ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan eufórico?

— NO— respondió Hermione secamente.

Malfoy se acercó más a ella.

— Vaya, vaya. Lo que quiere decir... ¿que tu primer beso fue conmigo?

Hermione se congeló. Falsa cucaracha. Así que era eso.

— ¡Que no pasase nada con Viktor no quiere decir que no sucediese antes!— exclamó desviando la mirada para no ver sus ojos grises. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

— No me convences Granger. Todos estos años que has pasado con la comadreja y el cabeza rajada... Me da a mí que no es cierto lo que dices— musitó Malfoy.

Hermione se estremeció al notar el aliento de Malfoy rozándole el oído. El susurro de su maldita voz, hablándole de esa forma…tan provocadora.

— Lo q-que tú d-digas Malfoy... — tartamudeó.

Tenía que cambiar de tema. Algo que a él le molestase.

— Por cierto... quiero que me des mi pañuelo. Sé que lo tienes— dijo fríamente.

Malfoy se tensó ¿Cómo sabía que lo tenía? Cuando se lo llevó ella estaba dormida. Podía haber pensado que se le perdió pero parecía estar muy segura de que lo tenía él. ¿Cómo era posible?

— Yo no tengo ningún pañuelo Granger, ¿para qué querría yo un trapajo tuyo?— su voz no sonaba demasiado convincente.

— No lo sé, quizás para...¿olerlo todas las noches como un idiota antes de acostarte?— sonrió malévolamente.

Maldita. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Había dado en el clavo. Otra vez estaba controlando la situación. Tenía que cortarlo de raíz. Ahora él iba a ser el que mandara y no ella.

— No entiendo como sabes que lo tengo pero, no pienso devolvértelo Granger— le espetó mirándola intensamente.

— ¿Por qué?— inquirió Hermione apretando los puños y haciendo ademán de levantarse.

— Porque ya no es tuyo. Ahora me pertenece— su voz era ronca.

— Pero fue un regalo de mi madre... y era el único que tenía...— Hermione se sintió frustrada.

— Me trae sin cuidado— dijo con desdén, pero al oír lo último, se le ocurrió una idea. La sabelotodo lo calentaba demasiado y había decidido tomar el control. Debía darle un giro a la situación— Un momento ¿El único? ¿No tienes más?

— No. ¿Me lo vas a devolver? — pidió Hermione esperanzada.

— Por supuesto Granger...— sonrió Malfoy— que no. Solo quería asegurarme.

Draco se levantó de la silla mientras ella permanecía sentada.

— ¿Asegurarte de qué?— preguntó Hermione sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba al ver a Malfoy acercándose a ella.

— De que esta vez... no puedas esconder mi marca.

Cuando Hermione quiso reaccionar, Malfoy la había cogido por las caderas levantándola y sentándola en la mesa de la biblioteca, colocándose entre sus piernas. Aproximó los labios a su cuello y lo rozó con suavidad. Hermione no podía decir ni hacer nada al notar los brazos de Malfoy rodeándola, el tacto de sus labios en su cuello y su cabello rubio platino rozándole la cara.  
Malfoy abrió un poco más la boca y comenzó a besar y succionar su cuello, lentamente, con delicadeza. Esta vez no perdería el control. Quería hacer que ella se sintiese como él. Quería que lo notara. Que sufriera. Muy despacio, deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo en una suave caricia, llegando hasta sus muslos. Hermione jadeaba. No podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué no podía apartarlo y marcharse? ¿Por qué la provocaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso era lo que pretendía? No tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de él. Estaba a su merced. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Malfoy y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando las manos en la mesa, dándole libre acceso a su cuello. Él sonrió para sí mismo mientras continuaba besándola. Marcándola. Deslizó un poco más su mano con un leve roce por la pierna de Hermione hasta llegar a su ingle y notó como la respiración de ella se volvía entrecortada y jadeante. Lo había conseguido. Era suficiente. Con mucho esfuerzo, apartó la mano, intentando no dejarse llevar y retiró los labios de su cuello. Por fin la tenía donde quería.  
Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta, sentada en la mesa, con las piernas entreabiertas mientras él permanecía impasible con una sonrisa demasiado sensual hundiendo una mano en su cabello, mirándola divertido.  
Se volvió a aproximar a ella y rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios humedecidos.

— Ahora sientes lo que yo siento— musitó apartándose de ella y cogiendo sus pergaminos.

Hermione se bajó de la mesa y se llevó la mano al cuello al notar una leve punzada mientras veía como Malfoy se alejaba y se marchaba de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.  
¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla así? Con tantas ganas.  
A pesar de que quería hablarle, rogarle, decirle algo, no era capaz. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Demasiado excitada. Demasiado confusa, porque en ese maldito momento, lo deseaba. Joder que si lo deseaba.

* * *

**:D ¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS!**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sí. Me he sacado dos pociones de la manga XDD Un beso a todas!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lachlan el Larguilucho

**¡Hola a todas! ¡He vuelto antes de tiempo con el siguiente capítulo del príncipe! El motivo: Vosotras :D ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS! ¡Casi 40 reviews en un capítulo! ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Estaba tan emocionada que me puse a escribir el siguiente con mucha ilusión porque tenía muchas ganas de que supieráis cómo continúa la historia, y es que no os imagináis la que se va a liar! Con todo mi cariño os traigo 8.000 palabras! :D**

**¡Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas las nuevas lectoras que se han animado a escribirme! :D**

**En el anterior capítulo, Draco hizo ver a Hermione que no solo él la deseaba y la dejó pues... en fin...con ciertas necesidades XDDD**  
**Lo que trama Blaise me preocupa un poco...pobre Ginny...**  
**Y como veis, Theo ha encontrado una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo con Lunita. :P**  
**En cuanto al castigo de Snape, bueno...gracias a eso Hermione y Draco pasarán tiempo juntos :)**

**PD: Me gusta tanto Lunita que he hecho un one-shot de ella con Draco... jejejeje por si queréis leerlo! Espero que os guste :)**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! :D**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Rosyr: ¡hola nena! :D Bueno con las pociones, al menos sirve de algo los dos años de latín que tuve en bachillerato xDDD **  
**Con respecto a Blaise, ya sabes como es... muy malo y cerdo hahahaha todo lo contrario a Theo y Luna que son dos ángeles jijiji ^^ espero que ese degenerado entre en razón...**  
**¡si yo hubiese sido Hermione, directamente, no hubiera dejado marchar a Draco JAJAJAJAJA en fin... a ver si se da cuenta! Espero que te guste este capítulo! por cierto hice un one-shoot de Draco y Luna. Sí. Has leído bien. Druna. Creo que te gustará o no... no se xD ya me dirás hahaha un besito muy grande! :D**

**Lorena: hola guapa! Me alegro de que te gustasen los dos últimos capítulos. Intento ser todo lo fiel posible a los personajes. Espero que te guste este cap! Un beso fuerte! :D**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma. Te contesto aquí también el review del one-shoot, porque por allí como ya no actualizaré, no podré! Me alegro de que te gustase! :) La verdad es que lo quise hacer sencillo porque no fui capaz de ser totalmente infiel...jejeje aunque quién sabe... a lo mejor me desmadro porque tengo algunas cosas en mente que ni te imaginas jajajaja con respecto a lo del Drinny, te voy a ser sincera. El día que me dejaste el review, te hubiera dicho: No, no me gusta. Never, pero... ha dado la casualidad de que el otro día, me encontré con un Drinny que me hizo cambiar de opinión... solo te digo eso... que no quiere decir que el dramione decaiga. Para nada. Sigue siendo mi prioridad, pero ese fic me dejó trastocada. Lo tengo en favoritos,( lamentablemente no está terminado u.u) por si le quieres echar un vistazo jajajajaja en fin... volviendo al príncipe, lo de usar a Ginny para poner celosilla a Hermione... bueno... mejor no te adelanto acontecimientos porque es que ni te imaginas lo que pasa por mi cabeza, pero me encanta que escribas tus ideas y peticiones porque me divierto muchísimo! :D bueno guapa! ¡te dejo con el capítulo! Espero que los disfrutes y te guste mucho :) Un beso muy grande!**

**layli: ¡Hola guapa! ¡Bienvenida al príncipe durmiente! Me alegra que te gustasen los caps! Espero que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores :D ya me dirás! Un besito muy fuerte :)**

**natalie malfoy: Hellou! espero que te guste este capítulo! ya verás por qué...jejeje...**  
**yo la verdad es que no he visto las fotos esas de las que me hablas, y se que a mucha gente le cae mal Ginny, pero en mi fic yo la veo diferente. No se... lo único que no me gustó de ella en los libros es que terminase con Harry... pero bueno... en realidad no me gustó ninguna de las parejas si te soy sincera, que se le va a hacer xDDD en fin... aunque no tengas mucha idea del triángulo, prueba. A lo mejor suena la flauta jajajajaja :D un beso muy grande! :)**

**Os dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

**LACHLAN EL LARGUILUCHO**

Ron se despertó como cada mañana. Con mucho esfuerzo. Adormilado. Estaba hambriento y lo que más le apetecía antes de la clase de Transformaciones de ese día, era un buen desayuno.  
Sin embargo, había algo que no se quitaba de la cabeza. Días atrás, volviendo del Gran Comedor a la Sala Común, vio a Lavender dándole algo a Cormac disimuladamente y estaba seguro de que eran unas bragas.  
McLaggen había sido rápido en guardarlas, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no las viera. Por suerte, Cormac no se percató de que él lo había visto todo.  
Y ahí estaba Ron, dando vueltas en la cama, inquieto, tramando, pensando. Estaba molesto. Molesto con Hermione por llevar semanas pasando de él y Harry. Molesto porque la leona solo pasaba tiempo con Lavender y el resto.  
¿Por qué se había hecho tan amiguita de Lavender? Eso le sacaba de quicio. Además de estar enfadado con su amiga, había cogido cierto odio a Patil, Brown y Lovegood por acapararla todo el tiempo. Su hermana le daba igual pero, en cuanto a las otras...

Por eso, cuando vio a Lavender dándole las bragas a Cormac, una magnífica idea le pasó por la cabeza. Pero necesitaba ayuda. Y seguramente Harry y Neville no querrían participar en su plan. Quizás Seamus y Dean se animaban…

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a la de Finnigan.

— Shh, Seamus, despierta— dijo el pelirrojo descorriendo las cortinas del dosel de su cama y zarandeándolo.

— Hmm, Ron, déjame dormir un poco más, que aún es pronto…— balbuceó llevándose el brazo a los ojos para protegerse de la claridad del amanecer.

— ¡Venga ya!— insistió moviéndolo— Tú y Dean tenéis que ayudarme con una cosa.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?— inquirió Dean desde su cama incorporándose y frotándose los ojos.

Harry y Neville continuaban durmiendo profundamente.

— Tenéis que ayudarme a entrar en el dormitorio de los de sexto. En el de McLaggen— explicó.

Seamus al ver que su amigo tramaba algo, se levantó de la cama medio dormido y se acerco arrastrando los pies y bostezando.

— ¿Para qué quieres entrar en el dormitorio de Cormac McLaggen?— preguntó con curiosidad comenzando a vestirse.

— Porque vi a la pesada de Lavender dándole unas bragas. Supongo que eran suyas— comentó.

Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Tío estás seguro? Ya sabemos que Lavender es está un poco loca pero tanto como para darle unas bragas a McLaggen…

— Os digo lo que vi y estoy seguro de que se las dio— la voz de Ron sonaba impaciente.

— A lo mejor no eran suyas— añadió Seamus confuso mientras terminaba de colocarse la corbata.

— ¿Cómo no iban a ser suyas? ¿De quien iban a ser?— dijo frunciendo el ceño— Además tenían dibujitos y eran de color rosa. Aunque de lejos no las vi muy bien.

— Hmm…rosa… entonces sí, es probable que fuesen suyas— se mofó Dean— pero, ¿Qué quieres Ron? ¿Ir al cuarto de McLaggen para coger las bragas de Lavender?

— Sí— sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Para que quieres tú las bragas de Lavender? — Seamus estaba cada vez más confuso, pero la curiosidad le picaba y quería saber más acerca de las dichosas bragas.

— Ya os lo explicaré más tarde. Pero tenéis que ayudarme— dijo cruzándose de brazos— ¿Os apuntáis o no?

Dean y Seamus se miraron.

— ¡Está bien!— respondieron al unísono.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Harry y Neville? Siguen durmiendo— dijo Dean mirando como roncaban entre las sábanas, ajenos al plan.

Ron se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Seguramente a Harry y a Neville no les haría mucha gracia.

— Será mejor que no se enteren- respondió después de un largo silencio— Vamos. Tenemos que ser rápidos.

— ¿Y si McLaggen y sus compañeros están en la habitación?— inquirió Seamus con preocupación.

— No creo. Si no me equivoco los de sexto tienen ahora clase de pociones, así que no estarán— comentó frotándose las manos.

Dean y Seamus asintieron y se marcharon rumbo a la habitación de Cormac McLaggen. Cuando entraron, no había rastro de ningún macho por los alrededores. Buscaron por todas partes pero no encontraron nada. Ron buscó un baúl que tuviera las iniciales C.M. y cuando lo encontró, lo abrió rápidamente. Las manos le temblaban y el miedo a que los pudieran pillar le provocaba una subida de adrenalina indescriptible.  
Después de revolver durante un rato en las pertenencias de Cormac, en una de las esquinas del baúl, bajo un montón de camisas y varias bufandas, encontró las bragas. Eran de color rosa con corazones. No pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡Aquí están! ¡Las tengo!— exclamó desdoblándolas y extendiéndolas para que Seamus y Dean las viesen.

— ¡Tenías razón tío! ¡No hay duda! Son de Lavender ¡Seguro!— dijo Dean soltando una risa.

— Ron, guárdalas y vámonos antes de que nos pillen— sugirió Seamus mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta.

Dean y Ron le siguieron y cerraron la puerta, pero al pelirrojo se le olvidó un detalle importante. Había dejado el baúl de Cormac abierto y con toda la ropa revuelta.

Cuando volvieron a su cuarto vieron que Harry y Neville no estaban. Probablemente habrían bajado a desayunar.

— Se habrán creído que estamos en el Gran Comedor— dijo Seamus sin poder parar de reír cada vez que veía las bragas.

— Cuando vean que no estamos allí se van a extrañar…— añadió Dean.

— Bueno, luego les contaremos alguna trola— dijo Ron comenzando a ponerse el uniforme.

Los otros chicos ya estaban vestidos y él aún seguía con el maldito pijama.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— inquirió Seamus intrigado.

— Vamos a la estatua de _Lachlan el Larguilucho_.

— ¿No estarás pensando en lo que yo creo? — Dean estaba sorprendido y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

— Sí Dean. Pero no pueden saber que hemos sido nosotros. Tenemos que ser rápidos, porque como se enteren Lavender o Hermione…nos matan— Ron parecía ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y cuando Ron se puso la túnica se marcharon de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde, Hogwarts era un caos. Un gran caos. En uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, un gran corro de alumnos rodeaba la estatua de _Lachlan el Larguilucho_ mientras Colin Creevey corría y saltaba entre la gente intentando sacar fotos a lo que había colgado encima de la escultura.  
Ron, Seamus y Dean no dejaban de reír al contemplar aquello. Harry y Neville habían vuelto del Gran Comedor y a pesar de que no sabían de quién eran las bragas, compadecían a la pobre propietaria.  
Los gemelos treparon la estatua para coger la ropa interior y la alzaron para que todos la vieran.

— ¡Chicos!— exclamó George emocionado.

— ¡Parece que hoy toca subasta!— añadió Fred.

— ¿Cuánto estáis dispuestos a pagar por la ropa interior de una chica desconocida?— preguntó George con emoción.

— ¡Animaos, animaos! ¡Puede que estas braguitas pertenezcan al amor de vuestra vida!— exclamó Fred.

— ¡Cinco galeones!— chilló un alumno de Ravenclaw desde la aglomeración de personas.

— ¿Alguien da más?— Fred alzaba cada vez más la ropa interior— Cinco galeones a la una…

— ¡Quince, quince! ¡Yo ofrezco quince galeones!— chilló Colin Creevey. Si conseguía las bragas, podría hacer un reportaje completo. Jamás iba a tener una ocasión como esa. Entre lo del espectáculo del Gran Comedor y eso, iba a convertirse en el mago fotógrafo más conocido de todos los tiempos.

— Parece que por ahora va ganando Colin…quince a la una, a las dos…— continuó George.

— ¡Treinta galeones!— exclamó Seamus.

— ¿Pero qué haces?— preguntó Ron sorprendido.

— Es una estrategia Ron. Así ofrecerán más ahora.

— Pero puede salirte mal. Yo no me gastaría en la vida treinta galeones en unas bragas de Lavender. Qué horror…— dijo poniendo una mueca de asco.

— ¡Treinta galeones a la una!— gritó Fred con entusiasmo— Treinta galeones a las dos…. Treinta galeones a las…

El silencio se hizo cuando alguien chilló desde el fondo del pasillo.

— ¡ NOOOOO! ¡QUÉ HACÉIS CON ESO! ¡CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO!— gritó Lavender corriendo a toda velocidad dispuesta a matar a los gemelos.

— ¡Así que eran de Lavender Brown!— exclamó un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Todos comenzaron a mirar a la chica. Algunos emocionados y otros expectantes por ver que iba a suceder a continuación. Parvati, Ginny y Luna que iban con ella se quedaron atónitas. Hermione en cambio, seguía en el dormitorio de las chicas. Por algún motivo no había querido ir a desayunar y se había quedado en la cama.  
Lavender echaba chispas ¿Cómo habían conseguido los gemelos sus bragas?

— ¡Dádmelas ahora mismo sino queréis que os lance un maleficio! — amenazó tendiendo la mano.

Fred la escudriñó durante varios segundos y estuvo a punto de devolvérselas, pero tuvo una idea mejor.

— ¡Tendrás que pujar!— exclamó.

— Estoy contigo Fred— añadió George—¡Se reanuda la subasta!

— ¡MALDITOS!

— Tranquila Lavender, tranquila— la apaciguó Parvati intentando retenerla para que no los matara allí mismo.

— ¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila! No quería que nadie viera esas…esas…precisamente esas...— dijo haciendo un pucherito.

Estúpido Cormac. Maldito desgraciado. Había sido él. Le prometió que no las enseñaría y se las había dado nada más y nada menos que a los gemelos. ¿Cómo había podido confiar en ese imbécil?  
Por mucho que dijese o gritase a Fred y George, seguían con la subasta mientras el resto de chicos la miraban embobados y continuaban pujando por llevarse sus bragas. Quería que la tierra se la tragase allí mismo.

— ¡Ya vamos por treintaicinco!— exclamó George frenético— Treintaicinco a la una….a las dos….y a las tr…

— ¡CIEN GALEONES!— gritó alguien con voz firme.

Todo el mundo se giró sorprendido e intrigado por saber quien había ofrecido esa cantidad absurda de dinero y allí estaba Cormac McLaggen, plantado en mitad del pasillo de brazos cruzados, con algunos alumnos de sexto, que regresaban a la Torre de Gryffindor después de la clase de pociones.

Lavender sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo. ¿Cómo tenía la poca vergüenza de, no solo dar sus bragas, sino de pujar por ellas? Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, McLaggen había ganado la subasta y estaba recogiendo su ropa interior.  
Cormac no entendía como los gemelos tenían la ropa interior de Lavender por lo que decidió llevárselos a parte para hablar con ellos.

— ¿De dónde narices habéis sacado eso? — preguntó Cormac furioso.

— ¡Estaban encima de la estatua, amigo mío!— exclamó George echándole un brazo por encima.

Cormac estaba confuso. Notó como alguien le clavaba intensamente la mirada en la nuca. Si las bragas estaban colgadas en la estatua, quería decir que alguien había entrado en su habitación y las había cogido. No era posible que fuesen sus compañeros de cuarto porque se fueron con él a pociones y antes de marcharse estaban guardadas a buen recaudo en su baúl. ¿Quién podía haber sido? Eso realmente no le importaba tanto en ese momento. Había algo peor. Y lo supo al girarse y ver a Lavender frente a él mirándole con un odio intenso. Ella pensaba que había sido él. Perfecto.

— Me dijiste que no las enseñarías, me lo prometiste. Eres un estúpido Cormy. No sé cómo he podido confiar en ti— exclamó arrancándole de un tirón las bragas de las manos y pegándole una bofetada.

Ginny, Parvati y Luna se quedaron estupefactas al escuchar un fuerte sonido y ver como la mejilla de Cormac McLaggen se volvía de un rojo intenso. No entendían nada. Lo único que sabían era que al parecer la ropa interior era de su amiga, pero desconocían que tenía que ver eso con Cormac y por qué se había puesto así de furiosa.

Ron desde el otro extremo del pasillo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por contener la risa. Sin embargo, Dean y Seamus estaban arrepentidos. No les gustaba hacer llorar a una chica y cuando vieron como las lágrimas de Lavender rodaban por su rostro, se sintieron muy mal. En cuanto a Harry y Neville, su confusión era cada vez mayor.

Cormac intentó retener a Lavender al ver como se marchaba con el resto de chicas pero… qué iba a decirle. Lo más lógico era que no le creyese. ¿Cómo iba a creerse que alguien había entrado en su habitación y le había robado sus bragas? Seguramente no se lo hubiese tragado.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, la calma volvió al pasillo del séptimo piso y Cormac volvió a su cuarto desanimado, pero sobretodo con ganas de venganza. Quería saber quién había sido el desgraciado que había registrado sus cosas y había hecho algo así. Tenía que descubrirlo.

Ron en cambio, estaba eufórico. Sacó unas ranas de chocolate del bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a devorarlas mientras volvía con Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry a su habitación para coger los libros de Transformaciones y marcharse a clase. Había conseguido darle su merecido a Lavender. Después de haberle quitado a su amiga Hermione, era lo que esa estúpida se merecía. Y las demás ya se lo pagarían. Estaba dispuesto a darles un escarmiento a todas.  
Cuando atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y entraron en la Sala Común, vieron que no había nadie. Seguramente Lavender estaría llorando a moco tendido en su habitación mientras Parvati y Ginny la consolaban. Seguro.  
Dean, Neville y Seamus se marcharon al dormitorio y Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a la chimenea. Justo en ese instante, apareció Hermione bajando las escaleras. Ese día llevaba el pelo más despeinado que nunca, y apenas se le veía el rostro.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo!— exclamó Ron con tono sarcástico— ¿Esta vez también te vas a marchar sin decirnos nada?

La Gryffindor no tenía ganas de aguantar las estupideces del pelirrojo. Tenía asuntos más importantes en mente. Habían pasado dos días desde su ''percance'' en la biblioteca, y ese día por la tarde, después de las clases, había quedado con Malfoy en el cuarto de baño de los prefectos para comenzar a elaborar las pociones. No habían estado a solas desde entonces y se sentía muy nerviosa. Lo que menos falta le hacía en ese momento, era que Ron se pusiese pesado.  
Además, otro de los problemas era que tenía un chupetón en el cuello inmenso y no llevaba pañuelo. A pesar de que se había puesto el pelo de tal forma que no se le viese, tenía miedo de que alguien lo pudiese descubrir. Tenía que marcharse de la Sala Común cuanto antes.

— Hermione, te estoy hablando, ¿por qué no respondes?— insistió el pelirrojo levantándose del sofá.

— Ron tiene razón. Supongo que estarás muy ocupada con el trabajo de pociones igual que todos…— añadió Harry acercándose— pero es que últimamente no nos haces mucho caso.

Hermione bufó molesta. ¿Cómo iba a hacerles caso con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza? Siempre había hecho lo que ellos decían y ya estaba harta. Por una vez tenía amigas y se saltaba las reglas más a menudo. Eso le gustaba.

— Harry, de verdad que lo siento pero es que estoy muy agobiada, de verdad, tenéis que comprenderme. Sé que llevo semanas algo distante con vosotros y apenas pasamos tiempo juntos, pero es que…ahora mismo, no puedo— explicó entristecida— Tengo que marcharme para recoger varios libros de la biblioteca antes de la clase de Transformaciones.

— No te vayas tan pronto— dijo Ron cogiéndola del brazo y girándola— Nos debes una explicación.

Hermione tiró para zafarse de su agarre y al hacer fuerza, el pelo se le movió, dejando a la luz la marca de la serpiente.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto y le soltó el brazo como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Harry parecía tan sorprendido como él.  
Hermione se quedó sin respiración e instintivamente se llevo la mano al cuello.

— ¡¿QUÉ- Q- QUÉ ES ESO?— chilló el pelirrojo señalándola atónito.

— Nada Ron, me di un golpe y se me puso morado. Eso es todo— Hermione sabía que era una mentira patética, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

— ¿Piensas que vas a engañarnos así?— dijo Harry. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué ocultas Hermione?¿ Por eso pasas de nosotros? No solo por irte con Parvati y las demás. Ha pasado algo y no nos lo quieres decir.

— Harry, yo…

— ¡NO! ¿Quién ha sido él que te ha puesto la mano encima, Hermione? ¡Dímelo!— chilló Ron acercándose más a ella.

Hermione bufó. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tantos años con unos amigos que no la escuchaban ni comprendían? Eran unos estúpidos.

— Es inútil hablar con vosotros. No me escucháis. Me voy— dijo marchándose.

— No Hermione, ¡Lo vas a decir! ¡Quién ha sido! ¡QUIÉN!— el agarre del pelirrojo era cada vez más fuerte.

— Ron suéltame, me duele.

Hermione inspiró profundamente para no perder los nervios.

— ¡No pienso soltarte hasta que no hables!— insistió.

Harry iba a decirle a Ron que dejase de agarrar así a Hermione al ver que le estaba haciendo daño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Hermione le dio una fuerte bofetada y le pegó un empujón, haciendo que la soltase y se marchó corriendo de la Sala Común.

— Genial Ron… has mejorado las cosas…— suspiró Harry.

El pelirrojo se frotaba la mejilla, dolorido. Estaba colérico.

— ¿Qué quieres Harry? Te dije que se estaba viendo con alguno. Lo sabía. ¡Cómo no ha podido decírnoslo!

— Bueno, cálmate Ron. Estará confusa. No sé. Yo también he perdido un poco los papeles, pero es Hermione…

— ¿Y qué? Nos ha mentido. ¡Para mí ya no existe!

Harry iba a hablarle pero vio que era mejor no hacerlo. Ya se le pasaría. Ya harían las paces como siempre, porque las harían, ¿no? O eso esperaba…  
El pelirrojo se marchó a su dormitorio con los puños apretados y dando fuertes zancadas. Había empezado el día estupendamente bien con la broma a la pesada de Lavender y en menos de una hora se había peleado con Hermione.

_''Genial...''_— pensó entrando en su dormitorio y dando un portazo que hizo que todas las paredes temblaran.

* * *

Ginny Weasley no tenía alternativa. Sabía que iba a ser una tarde horrible desde el momento en que Blaise pasó por su lado por uno de los pasillos y le metió una nota disimuladamente en la túnica.

_'' A las seis en el sitio que tú y yo sabemos, pecosa. Más te vale no faltar.''_

Había releído la nota más de cien veces, y ahí estaba ella. A las seis en punto. Dirigiéndose por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso al aula donde se había visto con Zabini aquella noche...¿Por qué no se negaba? Era tonta, tonta, tonta. Se sentía mal por no haber hablado con las chicas de lo sucedido, pero le daba vergüenza y no quería que lo supiesen. La situación podía volverse peor. Aunque peor de lo que ya estaba... era difícil.

Cuando llegó a la dichosa clase, la puerta estaba entreabierta, pero se paró antes de entrar. Tenía que pensar. Recapacitar. Durante todo el día había estado cavilando. ¿Qué era lo que querría Zabini esta vez? Tenía miedo. ¿Qué le pediría? Tenía la mente sucia. Muy sucia. Ese maldito degenerado era capaz de cualquier cosa.  
Inspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza intentando calmarse. Alzó la mano y empujó suavemente la puerta.

Allí estaba el vicioso. Sentado en una mesa. Esperando. Con la corbata aflojada y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado. Cuando la escuchó entrar alzó la vista. Estaba muy serio. No parecía contento.

— Weasley no me gusta que me hagan esperar— La voz de Blaise sonó amenazadora.

— Agredece que haya venido— contestó Ginny cerrando la puerta y acercándose a donde estaba sentado— Aún no se que estoy haciendo aquí.

— No tengo nada que agradecerte pecosa— le espetó con una mirada fría— En cambio tú sí. Podría haberte delatado a Pomfrey o a Snape.  
Así que quiero oírte suplicar.

— No— Ginny apretó fuertemente los puños intentando controlar su cólera. Deseaba fervientemente estamparle un puñetazo en la cara.

— Weasley no juegues con fuego. Aún no sabes con quien estás tratando. Puedo ir en cualquier momento a informar. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Quiero oírte suplicarme — Blaise sonreía con cinismo. Sabía que la tenia en sus manos. Que la pelirroja no tenía nada que hacer frente a él.

Ginny lo maldijo bajando la vista. No podía mirarle. Maldijo a ese bastardo. Asqueroso, degenerado, vicioso, imbécil... millones de insultos pasaron por su mente.

Blaise al ver que no respondía, acercó su mano y le alzó la barbilla para verle el rostro.

— Mírame Weasley y dilo— su voz era aterciopelada pero contenía una sutil amenaza.

La pelirroja pensó que su orgullo de poco le serviría si la delataba, porque no solo ella estaba implicada. Tenía que proteger a las demás.

— No digas nada...— masculló con rabia.

— Se te olvida algo— sonrió Blaise sin soltar su barbilla, sujetándola con firmeza.

— Por...favor— Ginny tenía ganas de llorar. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por tal de no llorar frente a él. Al menos no le daría esa satisfacción. Tenía que ser fuerte.

— Buena chica, pecosa— Blaise soltó su barbilla y se apoyó con las manos en la mesa, sin bajarse de ella.

— ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar con este maldito juego?— La situación la estaba matando.

— No lo sé Weasley, lo que a mí me apetezca— suspiró.

Blaise se había prometido a sí mismo que la volvería a utilizar una vez más. Solo una. Pero ahora dudaba. No entendía como podía excitarlo tanto la pecosa. Bueno, ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

— ¿Y cuánto es eso? — insistió Ginny.

¿Por qué cojones la pecosa era tan molesta?

— Weasley, cierra el pico. No te he dicho que vengas para hablar. Para eso tengo a las de mi casa— su voz sonó cruel.

Ginny no podía aguantar más. Notaba el escozor de las lágrimas. No sería capaz de controlarlas por mucho tiempo. Respiró profundamente y se acercó más a él, mirándolo con todo el odio que pudo transmitir en su mirada.

— Lo que sea, dímelo ya. Quiero irme— dijo entre dientes.

Blaise la miró durante unos instantes. La observó. De arriba abajo. Recorrió con su mirada abrasadora cada centímetro de su cuerpo. ¿A qué juego la obligaría esta vez? Tenerla así...delante... a su merced, le excitaba de una forma que...

Después de un intenso e incómodo silencio, el Slytherin la cogió del cuello de la camisa y acercó los labios a su oído.

— Bésame— dijo en un susurro.

Ginny se quedo sorprendida y sintió un escalofrío. Al menos, no era tan malo como lo de tocarle... bueno... pero, ¿besar a Zabini? Era... absurdo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó aturdida. Tenía que oír algo que le hiciera darse cuenta de que había escuchado mal.

— No me gusta tener que repetir las cosas— dijo soltándola de la camisa y apoyando la mano en la mesa.

Ginny lo miró durante unos segundos. Él no desviaba la vista. Permanecía sentado. Expectante. Disfrutando. El muy desgraciado.  
Ese estúpido iba a arrebatarle su primer beso de esa forma tan cruel y humillante.  
Conteniendo una enorme rabia se aproximó a su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de su boca. Después cerró los ojos y dio el último paso para besar a Zabini pero un dedo ardiente se interpuso entre su boca y la de él, parándola.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Weasley?

Ginny abrió los ojos y vio a Zabini frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

— Lo que me has pedido que haga— dijo con voz temblorosa.

— Pensaba que eras más inteligente Weasley— sonrió con sarcasmo— En la boca no.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, descompuesta. ¿EN SERIO?

A Blaise le encantaba ver el control que ejercía sobre ella. Le resultaba muy divertido.

— Ohh, no eso si que no. No estoy dispuesta. Me da igual que avises a Pomfrey o a quien te de la gana— Ginny estaba dispuesta a lanzarle una imperdonable si ese maldito degenerado intentaba forzarla a algo así.

— No adelantes acontecimientos pecosa... ahí no...por el momento.

Ginny lo miró incrédula. ¿Entonces dónde demonios quería que lo besara?  
Blaise alzó la mano y cogió la suya, acercándola a él. La pelirroja se estremeció al notar la suavidad de la piel del cuello del Slytherin. Era fuerte y notaba la rapidez con la que latía su pulso mientras él le deslizaba la mano y la miraba con tal vehemencia que asustaba un poco.

— Empieza por aquí y ya veremos— musitó de una forma un tanto seductora y soltó su mano.

Ginny se mantuvo quieta, insegura, durante unos instantes. Cuando por fin se decidió, se acercó a Zabini y rozó con los labios su cuello.  
Blaise sintió como se aceleraba al notar la caricia de los labios de la pelirroja. La situación empeoró cuando ella abrió lentamente su boca y comenzó a besarle muy despacio, rozándole con la punta de la lengua. Su excitación aumentaba por momentos. Sin poder evitarlo, la agarró de los brazos, apartándola.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó extrañada al ver la expresión del rostro de Zabini. Parecía que se la iba a comer con la mirada.

— Desabróchame la camisa— su voz sonó profunda. Muy profunda.

— ¿Por qué? — Ginny cada vez se sentía más confusa. Lo del cuello no era para tanto, de hecho, le había gustado un poco, pero muy, muy poco, por no decir casi nada. Sin embargo, ahora la camisa... eso no le gustaba nada.

— Haz lo que te digo Weasley— instó Blaise tajante.

Ginny alzó sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a quitarle la corbata, dejándola encima de la mesa. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, ya que la tenía aflojada y le resultó fácil. Después de tragar saliva, comenzó a desabrocharle los dichosos botones. Conforme iba haciéndolo y notando el calor que desprendía el pecho del Slytherin, una subida de temperatura le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Blaise la miraba intensamente mientras permanecía sentado.

Desde luego, no la iba a tocar. Él no iba a mover un dedo, pero cuanto más tardaba en desabrocharle los botones, y más rozaba la piel de su torso, más difícil le resultaba no hacerlo. Tenía que controlarse. Bajo ningún concepto podía ponerle las manos encima a la pecosa. ¿Qué pensarían Draco y los demás? Lo matarían.

— Ya...— dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz cuando había llegado al último botón.

La pelirroja ya había visto antes los abdominales de Zabini cuando usó la poción multijugos, pero tenerlo frente a ella no era lo mismo. Ahora parecía tenerlos más marcados. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Atlético. Definido. Si no fuese un degenerado... no estaba nada mal...  
Blaise se dejó la camisa abierta colgando de los hombros, dejando a relucir la perfección de su pecho y su estómago. Quería que la pecosa lo contemplase. Volvió a coger la mano de la pelirroja y se tocó la clavícula.

— Ahora aquí.

Ginny había perdido un poco de miedo y vergüenza y no tardó tanto en decidirse a besar esa zona.  
Primero despacio, suave, con un leve roce. Pero todo eso ponía peor a Blaise. No se veía con fuerzas para seguir aguantando aquella tortura.

— Ve bajando hasta que yo te diga que pares— susurró intentando controlar su tono de voz.

Ginny continuó el recorrido por su clavícula, esparciéndole pequeños y húmedos besos hasta que llegó a su pecho.

— Para— dijo intentando controlar su respiración jadeante— Bésame ahí.

Ella observó donde le había obligado a parar y vio que era en su pezón. Definitivamente, Zabini era un pervertido, pero después de lo que le hizo la última vez, se veía capaz de cualquier cosa. Cerró los ojos comenzando a besarle con sus cálidos labios y abrió un poco más la boca para poder rozar su pezón con su lengua. Sentía que no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio. Alzó lentamente las manos y se agarró a los muslos del Slytherin, aferrándose a ellos, y así poder besar el lugar que la serpiente le había ordenado.  
Blaise notó como la pelirroja se agarraba a sus piernas para profundizar en el beso que lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura y entonces lo sintió. Sintió su jodido mordisco. Pequeño y suave, pero lo suficientemente excitante como para hacer que él perdiese el dominio de sí mismo.

— Basta— dijo intentando sonar firme, apartándola y levantándose de la mesa.

Ginny estaba demasiado sorprendida. Sorprendida por haber perdido el control de esa forma y extrañada por como había reaccionado Zabini ante aquello. No podía hablar. No sabía que decir al verlo plantado frente a ella con la camisa abierta, tan provocador, clavándole la mirada con una intensidad abrumadora. Cuando al fin se decidió a decirle algo, él se adelantó acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos, descendiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Ginny notaba sus manos colándose por debajo de su falda, rozando su ropa interior. Alzó la vista para mirarle y vio que estaba jadeando, reteniéndose...hacía un brutal esfuerzo por controlarse. Blaise la atrajo más hacia él y comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja, intentando no mirar sus labios. No podía, no debía besarla...  
Bajó más sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello y continuó el recorrido descendiendo hasta su clavícula. Ginny no podía reaccionar. Cada beso de Zabini contra su piel le quemaba. Le ardía. Jamás había sentido algo así. Y sus manos... agarrándose a su trasero de esa forma, rozando el tejido de sus bragas...Sentía su cuerpo caliente y lánguido. Se suponía que él no iba a tocarla. Ella podría haberle dicho algo, pero no podía, o más bien, no quería. Se odiaba a sí misma por que le gustara aquello. Estaba perdiendo el maldito juicio. Blaise apartó los labios de su piel y alzó sus manos, comenzando a desabrocharle el primer botón de la camisa del uniforme pero... se quedó paralizado, porque en ese maldito momento se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. De su metedura de pata por haber perdido el control y de que quería follársela y eso era impensable.  
Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar frente a esa oleada de pensamientos que invadían su cabeza, se apartó de Ginny bruscamente.  
Ella jadeaba y parecía tan confusa como él. Blaise no sabía que decir. Siempre había tenido respuesta para todo. Siempre había conseguido tenerlas a todas a sus pies, controladas, en su sitio, solo tenía que bajarse los pantalones, pero ahora no tenía palabras. Por mucho que buscara algo que decir, no lo encontraba. Su mente estaba bloqueada.  
Se dirigió a la mesa para coger su corbata y miró una vez más a la pelirroja antes de marcharse de la clase. No se había abrochado los botones de la camisa, pero le importaba una mierda. Eso era lo de menos.  
Cuando se fue, Ginny tardó un largo rato en reponerse. Las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.  
Un millón de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza y ninguna respuesta era buena. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo he podido?

Lentamente, se abrochó el botón de la camisa y se marchó de la clase, cerrando la puerta. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que había sentido. Miedo de la reacción de él... No entendía ni comprendía absolutamente nada, pero si sabía algo. Sabía con certeza, que desde el momento en que entró en esa aula, se había olvidado por completo de Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco llevaba más de quince minutos esperando en el cuarto de baño de prefectos y Granger no daba señales de vida. ¿Dónde narices se había metido y por qué tardaba tanto?  
Habían quedado en que se verían allí después de las clases, pero ella no aparecía.  
La última vez que se vieron allí…bueno… prefería no recordar ese momento. Lo que si le alegraba era que después de lo sucedido en la biblioteca dos noches atrás, Granger se sonrojaba al verle y se ponía nerviosa. Estaba claro que había conseguido lo que pretendía. Ahora la tenía babeando como a todas las demás. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo que se rindiera y terminase cayendo bajo sus encantos. Así podría zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Odiaba desearla de esa forma.  
Al menos la última vez que habían estado juntos no se habían llevado mal. De hecho se lo había pasado bastante bien y no entendía por qué. Se suponía que la había odiado siempre por ser una _sangre-sucia_. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?  
Absorto en sus pensamientos mientras ojeaba uno de los libros de pociones que había cogido de la biblioteca, se sentó en el suelo del cuarto de baño, junto al caldero. La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró furiosa, soltando maldiciones. Draco alzó la vista y vio que estaba muy enfadada.

— Granger, podrías ser más puntual. Llevo cerca de veinte minutos esperando y he estado a punto de irme. La próxima vez no creo que tenga tanta paciencia— Mentira. No pensaba irse a ningún sitio, pero él no solía esperar a nadie y no quería que ella lo supiese.

— Pues haberte ido. Nadie te retiene aquí Malfoy—le espetó sentándose junto a él y arrebatándole el libro de las manos— Hoy no me apetece estar mucho rato con esto. No ha sido un buen día y no estoy de humor.

— No hace falta que lo digas Granger. Se ve a simple vista— suspiró mientras vertía algunos ingredientes en el caldero que había llevado— ¿Qué ha pasado si puede saberse?

— Prefiero no hablar del tema Malfoy— bufó molesta— Tenemos que terminar las pociones antes de que termine la semana y nos vayamos a nuestras casas.

— Lo veo muy bien, pero quiero saber que ha ocurrido. Siento demasiada curiosidad.

Hermione resopló. Cuando Malfoy insistía con algo era mejor hacerle caso.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? — inquirió frunciendo el ceño— Pues esto. ¡Esto es lo que ha pasado!— exclamó apartándose el pelo del cuello.

Draco sonrió. Desde luego había hecho un gran trabajo. El cuello de Granger tenía un chupetón jodidamente grande y aunque habían pasado dos días desde que se lo hizo, seguía muy marcado.  
Sin poder controlarlo, alzó su mano y tocó su cuello, rozándole con el pulgar.  
Hermione se estremeció al notar su tacto. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía que era?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— dijo apartándole la mano y volviéndoselo a tapar con el pelo.

— Bueno Granger, tampoco es para tanto. Los he hecho más grandes— se jactó evadiendo su pregunta.

A Hermione le molestó ese comentario. Odiaba que se regodeara de esa forma de sus estúpidas conquistas delante de ella.

— Eres un idiota. Por tu estupidez, he discutido con Harry y Ron esta mañana y ahora no me hablan— bufó malhumorada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿El pobretón y el cabeza rajada te lo han visto?

— Sí Malfoy. Como para no verlo— la voz de Hermione sonó turbada.

— Pero, no se te habrá ocurrido decirles quién te lo ha hecho, ¿verdad Granger?

Draco se temía lo peor. Si Weasley Pis y San Potter se enteraban de lo sucedido, probablemente se correría la voz por toda la escuela y eso no le gustaba.

— ¿Enserio crees que soy tan estúpida como para hacer algo así?

— No Granger, pero tenía que asegurarme.

— Bueno, sigamos con esto. Prefiero olvidar el tema— suspiró Hermione cansada.

Había llevado un día duro. Se había peleado con Harry y Ron, y ahora tenía que pasar un rato a solas con Malfoy. Había estado en su cuarto cavilando y analizando antes de ir al encuentro, tan absorta que había terminado llegando tarde. No podía quitarse de la cabeza sus besos y caricias. Llevaban largo rato cortando ingredientes y añadiéndolos al caldero cuando Malfoy soltó una risita, travieso.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Hermione desviando la vista del libro.

Él la miraba con esa media sonrisa ladeada, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el suelo. Con esa postura tan irresistible, como si la estuviera provocando.

— Menuda cara habrá puesto la comadreja…— se mofó.

Hermione rodó los ojos. No tenía que haberle dicho nada de Ron. Ahora le daría la lata el resto de la tarde.

— A mí no me hace gracia Malfoy— le espetó muy seria.

— Pues a mí sí Granger. Lástima que el estúpido de Colin Creevey no haya estado presente para inmortalizar el momento con su dichosa cámara.

Hermione sabía que Colin había estado más ocupado ese día haciendo fotos a las bragas de Lavender. Antes de salir del cuarto para ir a Transformaciones por la mañana, la vio entrar llorando y abalanzándose sobre su cama mientras las demás la consolaban, pero prefirió no hablar de eso con el rubio.

— Mejor…— suspiró— si no, ahora habría fotos por toda la escuela de la bofetada que le he dado...

No pudo terminar la frase. Había vuelto a meter la pata.

— ¿Bofetada?— preguntó Draco con un gran interés. Sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Maldita sea. ¿Qué le decía?

— Bueno, eh...eh… yo…— balbuceó.

— Ya veo Granger. No hace falta que me lo expliques. Lo entiendo— Malfoy se puso serio.

— ¿A sí?— inquirió extrañada.

— Claro— dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello— Si no me equivoco, te ha preguntado quién ha sido, ¿verdad?

— Sí— afirmó Hermione.

— Y tú no has querido decírselo.

— Ajá.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar.

— Le has dicho que no es asunto suyo quien te meta mano, me has defendido y le has partido la cara— dijo en un vano intento de aguantar la risa.

Hermione resopló enfadada. Ya decía que era muy raro que Malfoy no saliese con alguna de sus estupideces.

— No te he defendido imbécil— le espetó— Le pegué porque me estaba forzando a decírselo y me hizo daño al cogerme del brazo. Me agobié y por eso le di una bofetada. No te entusiasmes tanto.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

— No es que me entusiasme Granger. Hubiera sido lo más lógico.

— Ya...claro…— Hermione puso los ojos en blanco— Bueno…mejor sigamos con la poción.

Malfoy la miró y de malagana echó algunos crisopos dentro del caldero. Ahora que estaba disfrutando tanto gracias a la estúpida comadreja, Granger tenía que aguarle la fiesta.

Llevaban más de una hora elaborando la dichosa poción y Hermione no dejaba de frotarse el pelo. Odiaba cuando tenía dificultad para hacer algo.

— Esta poción es muy difícil de elaborar— suspiró. No se esperaba que le fuera a resultar tan complicado el trabajo. Estaba empezando a agobiarse— ¿Qué hacemos si no nos da tiempo a terminar las dos?

— Supongo que tendremos que hacerlas durante las vacaciones— suspiró Draco.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó atónita. ¿Acaso Malfoy pretendía que quedaran en Navidad?

— No te emociones Granger— respondió fríamente sacándola de su fantasía— Me refería a una poción tú y otra yo. Ya sabes, repartirnos el trabajo.

Hermione lo miró dubitativa.

— Reconozco que no sería mala idea— dijo después de un largo silencio—¿De cuál te encargarías tú?

— Sinceramente, me da igual. No voy a tener problemas con ninguna — dijo con aire sobrado.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estúpido creído.

— Pues si tan fácil te resulta, ¿por qué no elaboras las dos?— sugirió alzando las cejas.

— No cuela Granger.

— Vale, vale— Hermione tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a Malfoy tan serio— Tenía que intentarlo.

Después de haber añadido varias raíces de Asfódelo, un cuerno de bicornio pulverizado y algunas sanguijuelas, Draco volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de Hermione, levantándole el pelo. Ella estaba tan concentrada en buscar más información de la poción que hasta que no notó sus suaves dedos rozándole el cuello, no se percató.

— ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? — suspiró dándole un manotazo.

— No— Malfoy soltó una risita. Estaba disfrutando. No se quitaba de su cabeza la imagen del pobretón viendo a Granger marcada.

Hermione sentía como su pulso se aceleraba. No podía soportarlo. Ese estúpido niñato engreído la sacaba de sus casillas, pero lo peor era que a ella le gustaba y eso le daba miedo. Demasiado miedo como para reconocerlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con él. Tenía que marcharse inmediatamente.

— Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy— dijo cerrando el libro de un golpe y levantándose. Quería irse antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Malfoy se incorporó sin apartar la vista de ella. La miraba con avidez.

— Venga Granger, no seas tan…mojigata. Sé que quieres— sonrió sensual.

Hermione estuvo a punto de girarse y marcharse, pero algo la retenía allí. Se mantenía quieta, firme delante de él, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos de hielo. ¿Por qué demonios no se largaba?

— De eso nada— le pinchó— Te recuerdo que tú eres el que siempre…

— ¿El que siempre qué, Granger?— inquirió— ¿El que siempre cede? Que yo sepa la otra noche en la biblioteca tú no hiciste nada por impedir lo que sucedió. Es más, te gustó.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Estúpida sanguijuela!

— No n-no me gustó— tartamudeó apretando los puños.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Seguro?— sonrió ladino— ¿Y qué me dices de lo que sucedió en las mazmorras? ¿O en mi habitación? Ninguna vez te has negado Granger. Ninguna.

— Pero, pero…

Malfoy tenía razón. No se había negado ninguna vez. La primera vez en su cuarto le pilló por sorpresa, pero le gustó, en las mazmorras cuando la acorraló contra la pared, podía haber sacado su varita, pero se mantuvo inmóvil y la tercera vez en la biblioteca…prefería no pensar en eso.

— Tú y yo sabemos que tenemos….— Malfoy hizo una pausa acercándose más a ella— cierta atracción sexual… y te aseguro que reconocerlo por mi parte es jodidamente difícil.

Hermione sintió como la piel comenzaba a quemarle. Sabía que Malfoy decía la pura verdad. Lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Le daba vergüenza.

— B-Bueno…— su voz era entrecortada. Jamás había visto los ojos de Malfoy tan de cerca. Las veces que se habían besado, los había cerrado, pero ahora estaban a escasos centímetros y los podía ver. Esos ojos grises casi plateados que ardían de deseo.

— ¿Ves?— dijo Malfoy pícaro— Lo sabes. Eso demuestra el comportamiento que estamos teniendo últimamente.

Hermione decidió tragarse su orgullo y darle la razón.

— Vale— bufó molesta— Está bien. Tienes razón. ¿Contento? ¿Y ahora qué?

Draco sonrió y se apartó un poco, dejándole espacio.

— Creo que es más que evidente Granger— suspiró— Está claro que esto es pasajero. Acabará por desaparecer, pero solo hay una forma de que termine y creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber de lo que te estoy hablando.

Hermione palideció. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero esa información era demasiado surrealista como para que sus oídos la admitiesen.

— Sé más explícito— no supo por qué lo dijo, pero tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de otra cosa.

— ¿De verdad quieres que sea más explícito Granger?— preguntó acercándose a su oído.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y tragó saliva. Notaba el cálido aliento del rubio rozándole la oreja.

— Follando— dijo en un susurro.

Hermione se apartó rápidamente. Su rostro se enrojeció violentamente.

— ¿Pe-pe-pero qué es-estás diciendo?— tartamudeó nerviosa. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca— ¿En serio crees que estoy tan mal de la cabeza como para…para…?— Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No quería terminar la frase.

— ¿Follar? — concluyó Draco por ella — No te avergüences Granger. Tampoco es para tanto.

— Para ti Malfoy, porque desde luego para mí…ehh… déjalo— respondió Hermione girándose para marcharse— No me creo que esté hablando contigo sobre esto. Me voy.

Pero no pudo avanzar. Malfoy la había cogido del brazo. No le apretaba ni le hacía daño. Si pegaba un tirón podría marcharse. Él no la retenía. Era ella la que se mantenía allí de pie clavada. Él solo estaba provocándola.

— Granger no seas tan dura contigo misma— suspiró soltándola del brazo al ver que ella no forcejeaba y lo miraba muy seria— Acéptalo y verás como todo será mucho más fácil.

— ¡¿Pero tú te estás escuchando Malfoy?!— exclamó frunciendo el ceño— Eso es algo que tiene que surgir con alguien que te guste, te atraiga y tú a mí no…

— ¿No te atraigo?— preguntó no muy convencido— No te lo crees ni tú Granger.

Draco dio dos pasos al frente, quedando a escasos centímetros de Hermione. La miraba con deseo, con avidez…Inclinó un poco su rostro y se paró cuando solo estaba a un milímetro de sus labios.  
Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Notaba el roce de su boca, su cálido aliento mentolado, pero él se mantenía quieto, sin dar el paso, esperando. La estaba incitando.

— ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?— musitó— ¿Qué sea yo la que te bese? Estás muy equivocado.

— Venga Granger, si lo estás deseando— dijo con voz ronca.

— No— respondió secamente.

Malfoy seguía sin alejarse. Podía besarla. Ella no se apartaría desde luego. Solo tenía que acercarse un milímetro más y ya está, pero no quería. Debía hacerlo ella. Ella era la que tenía que ceder. Alzó la mano y la deslizó por su brazo suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello, hundiéndola en su pelo lentamente y comenzando a jugar con uno de sus rizos.

— No te creo Granger. El color de tus mejillas no dice lo mismo— puso una media sonrisa y se apartó.

Hermione no pudo decir nada. Se limitó a llevarse la mano al rostro y notó como la cara le quemaba. Debía estar muy roja.

Draco se agachó y recogió su caldero y los libros para marcharse. Sabía que Hermione le estaba clavando la mirada. Lo notaba… y él se reía para sí mismo. Disfrutaba incitándola, haciéndola sufrir.  
Se incorporó y se dispuso a marcharse mientras la Gryffindor se quedaba allí plantada, pero cuando fue a salir de la estancia se paró una vez más y la miró intensamente.

— No se por qué te empeñas en negarlo Granger— suspiró— Cuando dejes de ser una orgullosa y lo aceptes, házmelo saber. Estaré esperando.

A Hermione le ardía el cuerpo mientras veía como él se esfumaba por la puerta del cuarto de baño de prefectos. Había estado a punto de besarlo. Si él se hubiera mantenido quieto durante un segundo más, no hubiera podido aguantar. Quería hacerlo, pero no debía. Malfoy era un tema tabú para ella. Era prohibido. Y a pesar de que sentía atracción por él, no podía ceder jamás. Se odiaría a sí misma si lo hacía.  
Su confusión era cada vez mayor y solo podía pensar en una cosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Recogió sus pertenencias y se marchó del lugar. Por suerte faltaba menos de una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que tendría tiempo de recapacitar y pensar. Fuera de Hogwarts podría olvidar de una maldita vez todo lo sucedido.

Aunque Hermione Granger debería haber sabido… que las cosas nunca suceden como uno las planea.

* * *

** ¡FELIZ DOMINGO A TODAS!**  
**¡UN BESO MUY GRANDE, TYNA FEST!**


	12. Chapter 12: De oruga a mariposa

**Hola a todas/os ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Preparadas para leer el nuevo capítulo de nuestro amado príncipe? ¡Con todo mi cariño os traigo cerca de 9.000 palabras! :D Espero que las disfrutéis. No sabéis las horas que le dedico a este fic. Al tener tantos personajes involucrados no resulta nada fácil.  
**  
**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS TAN CHULIS! ¡226 REVIEWS! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! :D**

**Gracias a:_ LucyTheMarauder, xiomara4, ValeenG, DeinoO-Dragomir, Katie Parsel, Pao-Hale20, Luladark, Shirmione Malfoy, Emma Felton, Awwkward, Caroone, , azu23blood, BlueJoy, Melanie Lestrange, DaughterofHades97, Gardeniel, PrincessMS, alissa-2012, Guest, Ishiro Shizuka, ian, Catiba, Mary Elizabeth Von Teese, natalie malfoy, bride2685 y Alesz.  
_**  
**¡Me hace muy feliz que os guste mi historia y quiero dar la bienvenida a todas las que han comenzado a leer El príncipe durmiente de las serpientes! :)**

**¡Para los lectores que aún no se han decidido a escribir, os invito a que os animéis a compartir vuestras opiniones! :)**

**En cuanto al capítulo anterior, Hermione tiene que tomar una decisión muy importante. Esperemos que no meta la pata xD**  
**Con respecto a Blaise y Ginny, aunque el moreno sigue siendo un degenerado, parece que sintió algo extraño. Algo que nunca le había pasado y que no pudo controlar. **  
**Y Cormac y Lavender, esperemos que todo se solucione y descubran la verdad, porque hacen una pareja muy divertida! :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Ya os avisé a todas pero lo vuelvo a repetir. Es conveniente que estéis en una habitación insonorizada. ¿El por qué? Ya lo veréis.**

**Aviso de que HABRÁ OTRA PAREJA MÁS EN EL FIC. Sí,sí. Aquí va a recibir todo Hogwarts jajajajaja **

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma, no me puedes decir que no me ría, porque a mí cuando me dicen que no haga algo... pues... ¿qué hace tyna? Todo lo contrario. Sí, soy muy mala jajajaja en fin la verdad es que me hicieron gracia tus comentarios. Tranquila que si hago un Drinny será algún día que escriba borracha o algo así y seguramente será un one-shoot. jajajaja He dejado más pistas del triángulo. Quizás ahora sea más fácil, no lo sé xD aunque una de las veces te has acercado mucho... a ver si con la nueva pareja hay suerte... que esa será un poco especial...jojojo en fin, tú dime tus ideas porque me río mucho y a veces me inspiran más locuras de las que ya tengo en mi cabeza. Espero que te guste este capi porque la verdad que a mí este capítulo me gusta mucho :) Un besito muy grande!**

**Guest: Hola guapa! Bienvenida al príncipe! Que bien que te guste mi historia! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besito :D**

**ian: Hola cielo! lamentablemente quién no tiene un Draco Malfoy en su vida... en fin, yo he tenido y sin final feliz D: creo que este capítulo te gustará mucho! :) o eso espero! jejejeje un besazo guapa! Te deseo que pases un buen fin de semana! :D  
**  
**Catiba: hola guapa! Me alegra que te guste mi historia! A ver que te parece el nuevo capítulo! Un besito muy grande!**

**natalie malfoy: ¿sabes lo que has hecho? Cada vez que vea a Fred hablando no voy a poder evitar recordar Art Attack! JAJAJAJAJA Eres mala! La verdad es que cuando me lo pusiste me iba a dar algo... por lo menos no tiene la voz de la escultura y dice: hola, soy el cabezón! jajajaja por que sino ya me daba un infarto xDD en fin, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo! A mí también me encantan los gemelos. Si te metes en mi perfil verás el resto de mis historias publicadas. :) Bueno te dejo con el capítulo! Espero que te rías mucho! Un beso muy grande guapa! :D**

**...y ahora, os dejo con la lectura! ;)**

* * *

**DE ORUGA A MARIPOSA**

Durante toda la semana, Luna había estado durmiendo en la Sala de los Menesteres por las noches. Theo siempre aparecía más tarde, sonámbulo y se recostaba a su lado. A ella no le importaba. De hecho, le hacía bastante gracia verle así y además, le gustaba estar en compañía.  
Al menos tenía alguien con quien compartir ese acogedor lugar. No le gustaba estar sola.  
Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones de Navidad y se iba a marchar a su casa con su padre, por lo que echaría de menos ese sitio y en un rinconcito de su corazón también a Theo. A pesar de que era amigo de Malfoy y el resto, le caía muy bien. Sabía que era buena persona. No la trataba como los demás ni pensaba que estuviera loca y eso la hacía sentirse cómoda con él.  
Esa noche, cuando abrió la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y entró, Theo ya estaba allí. Despierto. Sentado en el diván naranja con un pijama de seda azul y una manta oscura aterciopelada.

— Hola Theo— saludó sonriente acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

— Luna, no te importará que haya venido, ¿verdad?…me refiero a despierto…— dijo con voz vacilante.

Theo sentía mucha vergüenza. Llevaba muchos días viéndola dormir pero quería hablar con ella de alguna forma y al fin se le había ocurrido una idea.

— Claro que no— sonrió.

— Es que pensé…que como en navidades no vamos a vernos pues… te he traído un regalo...

Ya está. Por fin lo había soltado. Su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

— Vaya…muchas gracias Theo— la voz de Luna sonó muy dulce. Alzó la mano para tocar el tejido de la manta que tenía Theo en su regazo y lo miró con una sonrisa adorable— Es muy suave. ¿Sabes? Eres el primer amigo que tengo en Hogwarts que me hace un regalo.

— ¿Amigo?— inquirió sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago— ¿Somos amigos, Luna?

— Pues claro. Al menos yo te veo así. Me caes muy bien.

Luna se inclinó un poco y besó con ternura su mejilla. Theo sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y se enrojeció violentamente. Tenía que controlarse. Luna era muy lista y podía darse cuenta.

— Luna…

— ¿Sí?

— En realidad, la manta la he traído por si pasabas frío. El regalo es éste— dijo sacando una preciosa cajita de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas de su bolsillo.

— Vaya, no se que decir... es preciosa ¡Gracias Theo!

— Ábrela.

Luna asintió y destapó la cajita. En el interior había una pequeña bolita blanca. Parecía una perla solo que más pequeña.

— ¿Qué es?— Luna sentía mucha curiosidad.

— Ya lo verás en su momento. Tendrás que esperar unos cuantos días.

— Que interesante... Muchas gracias Theo — sonrió guardándola y volvió a besarle.

Theo estaba flotando en una nube. No podía creer que fuera tan fácil hacerla feliz. No era como las caprichosas de su casa que nunca tenían suficiente con nada.

— Ya que he venido…¿puedo quedarme aunque no esté sonámbulo?— preguntó indeciso.

— No veo por qué no deberías hacerlo. Me gusta que estés aquí conmigo.

La respiración de Theo se aceleró.Tenía que tranquilizarse. Sabía que Luna no lo decía con ninguna intención puesto que era muy inocente, pero esa respuesta le provocó un torbellino de emociones. Se recostó en el diván acomodándose y Luna se tumbó junto a él, acurrucándose entre sus brazos como si eso fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Finalmente se cubrieron con la manta para dormir y Theo pensó que en ese instante era el chico más afortunado de todo el castillo.

— Theo, es muy calentita. Me gustan mucho tus regalos. Me la llevaré a mi casa en Navidad, pero… yo no te he comprado nada— dijo algo triste.

Theo lentamente y con timidez movió la mano por debajo de la manta y le rodeó el hombro con el brazo acercándose más a ella.

— No te preocupes. No hace falta que me regales nada, Luna— el Slytherin sonrió complacido.

— Yo creo que sí. Eres el primer chico que se porta tan bien conmigo. Has pensado en todo lo que me gusta al entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Has llegado antes pero esta igual que cuando yo vengo con todo lo que deseo, incluso las ciruelas dirigibles. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito, ¿sabes?

Theo se sonrojó. Era cierto. Él había llegado antes y al pararse frente a la pared de la Sala, la había visualizado como le gustaba a Luna. Su vergüenza aumentaba por momentos.

— Sé que te gusta mucho este lugar y…bueno, por eso no he querido cambiarlo…

Luna se movió un poco y le echó delicadamente el brazo por encima, recostándose en su pecho.

— Gracias Theo…por cierto ¿vuelves a casa estas vacaciones?

Lo que menos le apetecía a Theo en ese momento era hablar de su casa. No se veía con fuerzas para contestar al verla encima de él.

— S-sí, pero seguramente e-esté solo— tartamudeó— Mi madre murió y mi padre…bueno…él no pasa mucho tiempo en casa últimamente.

Claro. Su padre era un maldito mortífago. No le hacía ninguna ilusión que estuviera a favor del señor Tenebroso pero no podía hacer nada. En realidad lo que más le preocupaba era que decidieran convertirlo a él también en uno de ellos y que tuviera que llevar la marca tenebrosa. Esperaba que eso no sucediese nunca. Por el momento, prefería olvidar ese tema y no hablar de ello con Luna.

—Ahh, lo siento mucho...— respondió la Ravenclaw abrazándolo, sacándolo de sus inquietantes pensamientos — pero no te preocupes. Yo pienso que uno nunca llega a estar solo del todo. Siempre hay Nargles alrededor, aunque a veces se porten mal escondiéndonos las cosas…— sonrió— ¿sabes Theo? Sé que aún no es veinticinco pero me gustaría desearte una Feliz Navidad.

Los latidos del Slytherin se aceleraron. Luna estaba recostada encima de él, abrazándole. Era tan cálida, tan suave y tan dulce… y su sonrisa adorable lo iba a volver loco. Le estaba empezando a gustar pero tenía miedo de decírselo. ¿Y si ella no le correspondía? Se sentiría fatal. Tenía que esperar…al menos un tiempo. Luna era tan enigmática. Necesitaba saber más de ella antes de dar ese paso.

— Feliz Navidad a ti también, Luna— le susurró al oído mientras ella le sonreía y cerraba los ojos para dormirse.

Pasó largo rato, pero Theo no podía dormir. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente y la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado en exceso. No sabía si era por la calidez del cuerpo de Luna, de la manta y la chimenea, o por otra cosa.  
Sabía que ella estaba dormida y no podía dejar de contemplarla. Muy despacio, alzó la mano sacándola por encima de la manta y acarició su cabello sutilmente. Ella sonreía mientras dormía abrazada a él y murmuraba algo sobre los gnomos de jardín.  
Theo se rio para sí mismo. Adorable era una palabra que se quedaba corta.

Después de más de media hora observándola acurrucada junto a él, consiguió controlar la euforia que no le dejaba dormir y cerró los ojos, abrazándola. Aunque aún no era Nochebuena y no había recibido ningún presente, sabía que ese momento mágico durante esa noche había sido sin duda el mejor regalo de sus navidades.

Por la mañana, cuando despertaron, Luna recogió la manta y la dobló cuidadosamente. Quería guardarla con sus pertenencias. Theo se limitó a sonreír mientras la acompañaba a la salida de la Sala de los Menesteres y se marchaban del lugar.

Mientras tanto... al fondo del pasillo...

— En fin Daphne, suerte que al menos nos ha tocado juntas en el dichoso trabajo de Snape— bufó Pansy mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso.

— Lo odio. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer una cosa así?— se quejó.

— Bueno, tampoco creo que sea para tanto, ¿no?— añadió Astoria.

— Sí, claro. Tú no tienes que hacerlo. Qué suerte tienes de no estar en nuestra clase— suspiró Pansy.

La conversación se vio interrumpida al ver que en el otro extremo del pasillo, una puerta comenzaba a surgir de la pared y salían Theo y Luna, sonrientes, en pijama y con una manta.  
Ellos estaban demasiado lejos y abstraídos como para darse cuenta de que las tres arpías habían presenciado la escena en todo su esplendor. La Ravenclaw y el Slytherin se marcharon felices y las serpientes se quedaron allí plantadas, estupefactas.

— ¿Me podéis explicar qué demonios ha sido eso?— inquirió Pansy echando chispas.

— ¿Qué hacía Theo con la Lunática esa y por qué iban en pijama? ¡¿Han dormido juntos?!— chilló Astoria horrorizada solo de pensarlo.

— ¡No entiendo nada!— exclamó Daphne— ¿No será que se están saliendo a escondidas?

— No creo que Theo vaya a caer tan bajo— escupió Pansy— Es imposible. Teniéndonos a nosotras no puede irse con esa loca.

— Solo faltaba que después de lo que ha pasado con Draco y Blaise, ahora Theo nos haga esto…— dijo Astoria enfadada.

Las tres chicas se miraron. No podían perder al único chico decente que les quedaba frente a la loca del colegio. Tenían que averiguar si estaban juntos y si así era, que Lunática Lovegood se preparase.

* * *

Hay días que se recuerdan durante toda la vida y este en concreto sería uno de ellos para Blaise Zabini. Después de la clase de Encantamientos que tuvo esa mañana se dirigió a la biblioteca con dos zumos de calabaza. Sabía que la pelirroja estaba allí porque había oído a un alumno de Gryffindor diciendo que la había visto y que estaba muy buena. ¿Qué le veían a la estúpida pecosa?  
Iba pensando y cavilando sin aflojar el paso. La noche anterior había estado confuso. No entendía lo que le había pasado y por qué se había comportado así. Después de muchas horas dando vueltas en la cama había llegado a una conclusión. La pecosa le ponía muy cachondo porque era demasiado inocentona y no estaba acostumbrado a que las tias fuesen así.

Por suerte, había sido uno de los pocos alumnos de la clase de Snape que había terminado una de las pociones antes de Navidad: _Cambiatio personalitas_. Su compañero de trabajo era desgraciadamente Finnigan, pero al menos habían elaborado una poción y eso ya era mucho. Aún les faltaba la parte teórica y _Animi motus Acrescere_. Pero eso no le importaba. Tenía _Cambiatio personalitas_. Si la pecosa lo excitaba tanto por ser así de inocente, él se iba a encargar personalmente de que eso cambiara. Le daría la poción que había vertido en uno de los zumos y su personalidad cambiaría. Al menos durante unas horas. Si Snape se enteraba de que iba a usar la poción con una alumna, el castigo no sería bueno, desde luego. Pero necesitaba tomar medidas de emergencia. Así no se le volvería a pasar por la cabeza hacer cosas obscenas con ella.  
Cuando entró en la biblioteca, Ginny estaba sola, cogiendo un libro de una de las estanterías del fondo.  
Blaise sabía que si le ofrecía uno de los zumos, ella sospecharía. Pero no podría negarse. La tenía acorralada y él recurriría al chantaje.

— ¿Qué haces aquí pecosa?— preguntó acercándose a ella con los dos zumos en la mano.

Ginny lo miró malhumorada, cogió el libro que necesitaba y se dirigió a una de las mesas, soltándolo de un golpe y retirando la silla para sentarse.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Echar un vistazo a esto — dijo señalando el libro de Transformaciones—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ahora no puedo ir a ninguno de tus estúpidos encuentros.

— Tranquila Weasley. No me apetece— le espetó— ¿Quieres un zumo?

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó confusa al ver que él dejaba dos vasos con jugo de calabaza encima de la mesa y empujaba uno acercándoselo a la mano que tenía apoyada junto al libro.

— No tengo sed.

Ginny sabía que ahí había gato encerrado. No iba a dejarse engañar por ese imbécil. Era capaz de usar Amortentia para llevársela a la cama. No sería nada extraño.

— Pecosa, tómatelo. No me hagas enfadar— masculló amenazante.

Ginny estaba muy confusa. Después de lo que había pasado la última vez en el aula abandonada no había vuelto a quedar con Zabini y ahora venía a ofrecerle un maldito zumo. Era un estúpido. Iba a decirle que no cuando Malfoy apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca con Hermione, ambos cargados con un montón de libros.  
La pelirroja, al ver a Zabini desviando la vista, aprovechó el momento y cambió los vasos rápidamente.

Blaise, al ver que Draco entraba en la estancia, se puso nervioso y cogió su zumo para marcharse. No quería que su amigo lo viese hablando con la pecosa.

— Has tenido suerte esta vez, Weasley— dijo entre dientes sin mirar atrás.

Se dirigió a donde estaba Draco con la dichosa _sangre-sucia_ y le puso una excusa de que había ido a la biblioteca para buscar a Theo pero que al ver que no estaba allí se volvía a la Sala Común.  
Draco lo miró extrañado pero no le dio importancia y se sentó con Hermione en una de las mesas.

Ginny, al ver que allí era incapaz de concentrarse, cogió el libro y el zumo y se marchó a su habitación con la intención de no volver a salir en toda la tarde. Prefería no volver a encontrarse con Zabini.

_''Estúpido…no se ha enterado de que le he cambiado el zumo...''_

Mientras tanto, Blaise volvía a su Sala Común caminando por uno de los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras. Seguramente la pecosa habría tirado el zumo. Había malgastado un poco de la poción para nada. Estaba furioso. Al menos aún tenía su jugo de calabaza y estaba sediento. Se lo llevó a la boca y se lo bebió, saboreándolo, relamiéndose los labios. Estaba muy bueno. Jodidamente bueno.  
Cuando terminó el contenido del vaso se sintió extraño. Blaise siempre había sido un hombre caracterizado por su virilidad, lo que podía traducirse como un macho en toda regla. Heterosexual hasta la médula, pero por alguna razón, empezó a sentir que una parte femenina afloraba desde el fondo de su ser. Se sentía como si fuese una mujer.

Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, confuso y miró alrededor. ¿Cómo podían estar tan mal decorados los pasillos de las mazmorras? Tan oscuros, tan lúgubres, sin nada de color rosa.  
Desde luego, él hubiera hecho un gran trabajo. Bajó la vista, miró su uniforme y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito. ¿Cómo podía llevar esa ropa tan horrible? Sin corbata, con los botones desabrochados, por fuera del pantalón y peor aún: Un uniforme de chico.  
Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrió en dirección a su Sala Común. Cuando entró y vio que no había nadie en el sofá ni en la biblioteca de Slytherin, se apresuró a entrar en el cuarto de Daphne y las demás. Por suerte, ellas no estaban allí.  
Junto a una de las camas verdes había un gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Se puso frente a él y se miró horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía llevar así el rostro? ¡Sin maquillar! ¿Qué clase de imagen era la que estaba dando? No podía permitirlo. Se arrancó los trapajos que llevaba puestos y rebuscó con manos temblorosas en los baúles de las chicas hasta que dio con un vestidito monísimo de tirantes de color amarillo y verde con margaritas. Después de lanzarle un hechizo para adaptarlo a su cuerpo, se lo puso entusiasmado. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Ahora sí que estaba ''guapa''. Solo necesitaba unos zapatos a juego y el maquillaje adecuado. Después de abrir un baúl que ponía P.P, sacó unos zapatos de tacón verde oscuros divinos de la muerte. Perfectos. Volvió a repetir la misma operación que con el vestido y se los colocó en los pies. Le costaba andar y no mantenía muy bien el equilibrio, pero ya aprendería. Estaba ''dispuesta'' a ser una buena debutante.

Cuando al fin encontró el maquillaje en uno de los cajones, se lo puso mirándose al espejo. Un tono rojo pasión, ideal para sus labios, un verde primavera para los ojos y como no…el rímel para realzar sus preciosas pestañas. Tenía que cautivarlos a todos. Debía encontrar al amor de su vida. No sabía quién sería pero esperaba que fuese guapo. Necesitaba una señal para saber cuál era el adecuado.  
Como pudo, andando torpemente con los increibles tacones, salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin con unos andares muy femeninos.

Iba por uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras con la intención de pavonearse por todo el castillo, cuando apareció el grupo de Montague y se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¡¿BLAISE?! ¡¿BLAISE?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE HAN HECHO?!— gritó el chico atónito.

— ¿Blaise? ¡Ay pero por favor, Montagui no me llames así!— dijo acercándose a él y poniendo un pucherito.

Un chico de primero que iba con ellos no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes, zorra?— inquirió Blaise frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo podían burlarse de ella? ¡Con lo guapa que se había puesto!— ¡A partir de ahora quiero que me llaméis Blaisy!

— ¡¿BLAISY?!— A Montague le rodaban las lágrimas por los ojos y tuvo que llevarse la mano al vientre al notar que casi no podía respirar del ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo. En cuanto a los demás, parecían estar en las mismas.

— ¡Sois unos estúpidos! ¡Ninguno de vosotros me gusta! ¡Iros a la mierda! Me voy a buscar a otro que me valore. Un bombón como yo no se encuentra todos los días, ¿sabéis guapitos?

Montague no sabía si reír o llorar. Los demás no salían de su asombro y se limitaron a lanzarle piropos y silbidos al ver como se marchaba andando con un movimiento muy sexy de caderas, pomponeándose por todas las mazmorras.

— ¿Creéis que alguien habrá usado otra vez poción multijugos?— inquirió un alumno de cuarto, desternillándose.

— Ni idea— dijo Montague intentando reaccionar— pero me cago en Creevey. Podía haber estado aquí. Quiero una foto de esto.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y si vamos a avisarle?— sugirió el alumno de primero.

Todos los demás lo miraron durante unos segundos y sin dudarlo salieron corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Blaise continuaba con su camino mientras los alumnos que rondaban por los pasillos le miraban muertos de risa y preguntándole que si había perdido el juicio pero él se limitaba a no contestar. Solo observaba buscando a su amor. Su querido príncipe azul. ¿Dónde diantres estaría?  
Siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar al séptimo piso y fue cuando lo vio. A su amado. Su querido. La perfección absoluta. Allí al fondo, agachado con sus libros, recogiendo algo del suelo, tentándolo de esa manera. Con ese trasero tan provocador. Esas nalgas tan prietas.  
Blaise se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba su príncipe y le siseó.

— Shh, guapo…mírame. Aquí me tienes— dijo con voz gutural y algo afeminada.

Neville Longbottom recogió el dichoso galeón que se le había caído al suelo y se incorporó al escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas diciendo algo que no le había gustado ni un pelo.

— ¿Za-za-zabini?— tartamudeó mientras su rostro se volvía blanco como la cera al ver a Blaise con esas pintas.

— Cariño, llámame Blaisy. ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?— le dijo aproximándose a él y acorralándolo contra la pared.

— No n-no- no ¡Por favor! ¡Deja que me vaya!— Neville aún no se había recuperado del trauma del Gran Comedor. Primero, Zabini le restregaba el trasero en la cara y ahora aparecía vestido de mujer persiguiéndolo.

— No seas tímido guapito. Voy a hacer que pases una noche salvaje— Neville se estremeció al ver a Zabini rugiendo como un león.

'' Merlín…apiádate de mí y que alguien me rescate''— sollozó angustiosamente.

Draco y Hermione volvían de una intensa mañana invertida en la biblioteca con el dichoso trabajo cuando vieron a un chico de tez oscura con un vestido de margaritas acorralando a Neville Longbottom contra la pared y susurrándole cosas al oído.

— ¡¿BLAISE?!— graznó Malfoy horrorizado.

Hermione tuvo la misma reacción.

— ¡Ay Draquito! ¡Pero si estás ahí! Ayúdame con mi bomboncito. No me hace caso. ¡Se está haciendo el duro!— exclamó restregándose contra Neville como si fuera un gato en celo.

— Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

— Granger, no tengo ni idea. Solo sé que esto es demasiado.

— No hace falta que lo digas— suspiró Hermione dándole los libros, acercándose a Zabini y dándole una palmadita en el hombro para que se girase y dejara a Neville— oye Z-zabini, ¿por qué vas…bueno…vestido de mujer?

La Gryffindor tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al preguntarle. Era absurdo. ¿El macho de la casa Slytherin con esas pintas? Imposible.

— Ay querida, antes era una oruga y ahora me he convertido en una mariposa. ¿No te parezco guapa?— pestañeó muy deprisa.

Malfoy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
¿Blaise afeminado, con un vestido de margaritas y pintarrajeado como una furcia barata? Era muy sospechoso.

— Blaise, ¿quieres decirnos que ha pasado?— inquirió Draco cogiéndolo del brazo y apartándolo.

Neville aprovechó el momento para huir y salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. Hermione lo miró apenada. Desde luego iba a tardar mucho tiempo en volver a dormir después de haber vivido una escena tan bizarra.  
Por suerte, en ese momento no había más personas en el pasillo.

— Draquito ¿qué has hecho? ¡Por tu culpa mi querido príncipe se ha escapado! — se quejó zafándose de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un movimiento con la cadera.

Draco soltó una risa. La situación le superaba. No podía aguantar más.

— Blaise, anda. Ven con Granger y conmigo— dijo volviéndolo a coger del brazo, tronchándose de la risa.

— ¿Qué hacemos Malfoy? ¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?— preguntó Hermione mientras se marchaban.

— Será mejor que no Granger. No quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondría Pomfrey viéndolo travestido.

— ¡Quiero a mi niño! ¡Mi Nevillito!— bufó Blaise molesto.

Hermione miró a Zabini y no dudó en darle la razón a Malfoy.

— Sí, creo que será lo mejor, pero…¿a dónde lo llevamos entonces?

Draco se detuvo a pensar.

— En la Sala Común de Slytherin no puede entrar así. Vamos, ni pensarlo.

— ¿Y si pedimos ayuda?

— Es mejor que no lo vea más gente Granger. Cuando salga del estado en el que se encuentra no creo que le haga mucha gracia el haberse paseado vestido de fulana por todo el castillo. El problema es…¿dónde narices lo metemos para que nadie lo vea?

—Yo conozco un lugar— dijo Hermione. Ella sabía un sitio perfecto. Dónde no los encontrarían— Seguidme.

— ¿A dónde vamos leoncita?— preguntó Blaise en su mundo de fantasía.

— Cállate Blaise— dijo Draco pegándole un golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Auchh! ¡Estúpido! ¡Vas a estropear mi cabello!— chilló molesto.

Hermione volvió a reírse. Al menos ver a Zabini con ese aspecto hacía que olvidase lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de baño de prefectos. Había vuelto a quedar con Malfoy desde entonces pero no habían hablado más del tema. Él le hizo una propuesta y ella era la que tenía que dar una respuesta. Una respuesta que aún tenía en duda.  
Continuó vagando por los pasillos del séptimo piso buscando la Sala de los Menesteres mientras Draco y Blaise la seguían pero se pararon al ver que al fondo del pasillo, aparecía el grupo de Montague junto con Colin Creevey y los gemelos corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Señorita, señorita!— se cachondeó George riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡La preciosa Zabini en persona!— añadió Fred con sorna.

— ¡DEJADME PASO! ¡DEJADME PASO!— chillaba Colin haciendo fotos como un loco mientras corría de un lado a otro. Quería un reportaje de la nueva ''Blaisy'' a toda costa.

Draco y Hermione se pusieron al frente intentando proteger a Blaise de los flashes pero él, emocionado, los apartó y comenzó a hacer posturitas sexys.

— ¡Guapito sácame así!— exclamó alzando el culo y llevándose un dedo a la boca, poniéndolo entre sus blancos dientes y mordiéndolo sensualmente.

El grupo de Montague y los gemelos reían sin parar viendo el show. La situación no mejoró cuando Pansy, Daphne y Astoria aparecieron al fondo del pasillo.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!— chilló Pansy poniendo una mueca de asco— ¡Mis zapatos de tacón!

— ¡¿Qué hace Blaise con un vestido?! — Astoria estaba confusa— Y peor aún, ¡CON MI VESTIDO!

Daphne se puso frente a ellas impidiéndoles el paso para que no se acercasen más.

— Pansy, hermanita. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Me da pena el pobre Blaise.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo no me voy ni muerta!— chilló Pansy— además, ¿Qué hace la sangre-sucia con él? ¿Y qué narices hace Draco con ella?

— Tranquila, tranquila— la apaciguó Astoria.

— ¿No os dais cuenta?— preguntó Daphne soltando una risita maliciosa.

Astoria y Pansy la miraron sin comprender nada.

— Blaise tiene que haberse llevado muchas decepciones en la cama— explicó— ya me entendéis, con ese mini gusanito que tiene entre las piernas… ha cogido tal depresión que se ha cambiado de bando. Realmente me da mucha pena— su voz sonó sarcástica.

Las chicas la miraron y comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Pues mejor para él!— exclamó Pansy dándole una palmadita en el hombro— ¡A ver si ahora tiene más suerte!

— ¡Eh tú! ¡Devuélveme mi vestido!— exclamó Astoria acercándose a él.

Daphne y Pansy la siguieron pero Hermione y Draco le quitaron los zapatos de tacón a Blaise y salieron corriendo arrastrándolo con ellos mientras todos los perseguían.

— ¡Tenemos que buscar la Sala de los Menesteres! ¡Está por aquí!— Hermione miraba en todas direcciones.

— ¿La sala de los Menesteres?— preguntó Draco confuso— ¿Existe de verdad?

— ¡Sí! Venga, ¡Vamos! — La leona quería apresurarse ahora que habían despistado a los demás.

Hermione buscó la pared mientras Malfoy y Blaise la seguían pero unos gritos hicieron que se giraran. Eran Lavender y Parvati.

— ¡¿Mione me puedes explicar que haces con estos dos y por qué Zabini está travestido?!— Lavender intentó ponerse seria pero era incapaz.

— ¡Que vestido más bonito!— se mofó Parvati acercándose a Blaise para tocar el tejido.

Unas voces y pasos se escucharon al fondo del pasillo.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones ahora! ¡Vuelven a por nosotros! ¡Venid! Tenemos que entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres— dijo Hermione.

Las chicas asintieron y Lavender se dirigió a una de las paredes del pasillo.

— Dejadme a mí. Puede que sea ésta.

Cerró los ojos deseando. Deseando. Deseando… Y la puerta surgió.

Todos entraron apresuradamente en la habitación esquivando la cámara de Colin, los gemelos enloquecidos, el grupo de Montague y el trío de arpías. La puerta desapareció y suspiraron aliviados. Estaban a salvo.  
La siguiente reacción fue muy diferente.

— ¡Lavender!— gritó Hermione horrorizada— ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

— Bueno…— soltó una risita.

Todos observaron la sala con detenimiento y vieron que era de color rosa, con alfombras aterciopeladas blancas por el suelo. Sobre una mesa había un gran surtido de maquillaje, perfumes, joyas….Había varios armarios gigantes llenos de ropa y una pasarela con focos colgando del techo.  
Blaise, eufórico, no lo dudó y corrió apresuradamente al armario comenzando a sacar vestiditos.

— ¡Qué!— exclamó Lavender al ver que los demás la mataban con la mirada— Me ha hecho gracia verle así y he pensado que…

— Has pensado que lo mejor es hacer que aparezca una jodida pasarela para que se ponga peor de lo que ya está— bufó Draco llevándose la mano al rostro perdiendo la paciencia.

— Bueno…

— Dejadlo— se interpuso Hermione— Está claro que Zabini está hechizado. Tenemos que intentar averiguar que le ocurre y ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos. Por cierto, Lavender, ¿dónde están Ginny y Luna?

— Luna no lo sé, pero Ginny está en la habitación. Ya verás cuando se entere de esto— respondió frotándose las manos emocionada.  
Parvati entusiasmada se fue con Blaise y comenzó a enseñarle algunos vestidos y zapatos de tacón de aguja.  
Blaise se limitaba a dar saltitos como una niña pequeña mientras hacía palmitas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó a Blaise agarrándolo del brazo.

— Mira Zabini, no me caes bien pero me da pena verte así. Necesitamos que recuerdes lo que ha pasado para poder ayudarte.

— Ay chica, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te caigo mal? Estúpida desgreñada— contestó moviéndole el pelo con la mano— Pareces un estropajo andante.¿Quieres que te haga un arreglo?

Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa pero no se vio capaz y soltó una carcajada. Hermione lo miró molesta.

— A mí no me hace gracia Malfoy. Esto es serio. Es tu amigo.

— Bueno Granger, al menos lo que te ha dicho es cierto.

— Eres un cretino— bufó Hermione.

— Muy bien guapita— los interrumpió Blaise— Si me dejas que te arregle ese estropicio que llevas en la cabeza, te contaré lo que ha pasado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Genial. Estupendo.

— Venga Granger, ¿A qué esperas? La peluquera se va a poner furiosa si no le haces caso— se mofó Malfoy.

Lavender y Parvati continuaban sacando ropa del armario y vistiéndose en unos probadores que había junto a la pasarela.  
Hermione de mala gana se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa de maquillaje y dejó que Blaise o mejor dicho, ''Blaisy'' hiciera el trabajo.

— Ay, que desastre Circe mía. ¿Cómo has podido dejar de cuidarte de esta forma el cabello? Tienes muy mal las puntas.

Malfoy estaba disfrutando. Jamás se había divertido tanto. Ver a Blaise haciendo de peluquera con un vestido de margaritas mientras le arreglaba el pelo a Granger era tan ridículo...  
Cogió otra silla y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Hermione, sentándose a su lado y adoptando una postura sexy mientras la miraba expectante, cruzándose de brazos.

— Estúpido. ¿Cómo puedes estar disfrutando en una situación así? Deberías estar preocupado por Zabini— dijo Hermione al ver su cara de satisfacción.

— Querida, relájate— la cortó Blaise echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y retirándole el pelo de la cara para comenzar a cepillárselo.

Hermione resopló y Malfoy se limitó a presenciar la escena. Observó el cuello de la Gryffindor y vio que ya no tenía el chupetón. Aunque era lógico. Había pasado más de una semana. Pero ahora que lo veía sin nada…era muy incitante.

— Bueno, ahora te haré una trencita— continuó Blaise llevándose una mano a la boca para soltar una risita.

— De acuerdo, muy bien, pero… ¿puedes contarnos de una vez que ha pasado?— preguntó Hermione impaciente.

— Deja que se tome su tiempo Granger. No hay prisa.

— Maldito— lo miró de soslayo la leona— Estás disfrutando con esto. Te odio.

Blaise carraspeó, interrumpiéndolos.

— Bueno, bueno, pues lo único que recuerdo es que preparé una poción pero no sé para quién. Después se la di y me marché. Me bebí mi zumo de calabaza y nació en mí lo que había estado encerrado bajo llave hasta ahora— explicó con voz dulce.

— Es tan imbécil que seguramente se habrá tomado esa poción accidentalmente— suspiró Draco mirando a Hermione.

— ¿Qué poción era?— Hermione cerró los ojos al notar el suave tacto de Zabini haciéndole una trenza con delicadeza. Al fin y al cabo, le encantaba que le tocasen el cabello.

— ¡_Cambiatio personalitas_!— exclamó feliz.

Hermione dio un respingo levantándose de la silla y deshaciendo el peinado de Zabini.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡No te muevas!— chilló Blaise como una loca.

— ¡¿Has usado _Cambiatio personalitas_?! – gritó Malfoy atónito.

— Eso lo explica todo— suspiró Hermione.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntaron Parvati y Lavender desde la pasarela mientras desfilaban sin importarles lo más mínimo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

— Nada, seguid a lo vuestro— contestó Draco sin apartar la vista de Blaise— ¿Qué hacemos Granger?

— Leí en un libro que el efecto dura tres o cuatro horas aproximadamente. Creo que no hay antídoto así que aunque fuésemos a la enfermería no serviría de nada. Será mejor que esperemos aquí hasta que se le pase.

— ¿Y por qué narices se comporta como si fuese una tía? ¿No se suponía que cambiaba la personalidad? ¿A tal extremo llega a modificarla?— Malfoy estaba sorprendido.

— En teoría saca a relucir la parte menos desarrollada de cada uno, así que tiene sentido que Zabini se esté comportando como una mujer. Él es…ya sabes.

— Sí. No tiene nada de femenino. Es lógico— suspiró al ver que Blaise se acercaba para decirle algo.

— Estoy cansada de vosotros dos, tortolitos. Me voy con las chicas a mover el trasero. ¡Quiero desfilar!— exclamó Blaise dándole una cachetada a Draco en el culo.

Luego se acercó al armario para coger un vestido negro y se metió en uno de los probadores.

Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar a Zabini llamándoles tortolitos. Miró a Draco de reojo y vio que él se mantenía inmutable, observando cómo su amigo se subía en la pasarela para bailar junto a Lavender y Parvati que no paraban de hacer el tonto.

Después de un insufrible espectáculo de más de tres horas sobre la pasarela haciendo una interpretación del Moulin Rouge en la que Zabini alzaba las piernas pasándose una boa por sus partes íntimas y Lavender y Parvati lo vitoreaban, el chico cayó inconsciente al suelo, quedándose completamente dormido.  
Hermione y Draco, agotados de soportar el traumático desfile, se acercaron a Blaise preocupados.

— Blaise, despierta de una vez— dijo Malfoy zarandeándole.

Blaise Zabini escuchaba la voz de alguien familiar llamándole y dos chicas chillando como locas. Esas voces le sonaban.

— Malfoy, déjalo. Ha llevado una tarde muy intensa. Ya se despertará.

— No Granger. Quiero insistir.

_''¿Granger?¿Qué cojones?_''— pensó Blaise. Abrió los ojos muy despacio y vio cuatro siluetas borrosas. Eran Malfoy, Patil, Brown, Granger… Un momento. Se incorporó, muy extrañado y los miró confuso.

— ¡Qué hacéis vosotras en mi Sala Común!— gritó furioso.

Hermione soltó una risita.

— Estúpido, estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres— se rio.

Blaise observó el lugar sin entender a lo que se refería la sangre-sucia y justo entonces vio que llevaba un jodido vestido de margaritas.

Vestido de margaritas. En su cuerpo.

— ¿QUÉ COÑO ME HABÉIS HECHO?— gritó enfurecido levantándose y dirigiéndose a las chicas pero Draco se puso en medio.

— Blaise, tranquilízate. No han sido ellas. Has sido tú mismo, imbécil— le espetó.

— ¿CÓMO?

— Te tomaste una poción— añadió Hermione.

— ¡Contigo no estoy hablando, maldita _sangre sucia_!— Zabini volvió a centrar su atención en el rubio — Draco, ¿me puedes explicar qué mierda hago con un vestido y unos tacones de aguja?

— Es una larga historia Blaise. Cámbiate. En la Sala Común te lo explico.

Blaise aún seguía algo aturdido y no entendía qué mierda hacía Draco con la sangre-sucia y las otras pero en ese instante recordó la poción. La pecosa. Eso era. Se la había bebido él por equivocación.¿Cómo era posible? Juraría que se la había dado a ella.

— Mierda…—masculló— Draco…no me habrá visto nadie vestido así,¿ verdad?

Malfoy miró a Hermione y tuvo que aguantar la risa.

— No, no. Venga. Vístete.

Blaise asintió molesto y rebuscó entre la ropa del armario hasta encontrar una camisa de uniforme. El problema: era de chica. Sacó la varita y la agrandó un poco. Luego hizo lo mismo con unos pantalones vaqueros y rezó por Merlín, Salazar y Circe juntos para que nadie lo viera en su travesía hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.  
Malfoy lo miraba divertido. Que días más duros le esperaban…pero prefería no decírselo aún. Ya lo vería él con sus propios ojos.

— Blaise, creo que deberías limpiarte la cara— sugirió el rubio.

— ¿La cara?— preguntó extrañado mientras se dirigía a un espejo.

Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ ?— cada vez estaba más asustado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho durante el rato que había durado la poción? No quería ni imaginárselo. La carne se lo ponía de gallina solo de pensarlo.

Se quitó el maquillaje con brusquedad intentando dejarse la cara libre de esa porquería y después de cambiarse, todos salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres.

— Granger, será mejor que me vaya con Blaise. Va a necesitar apoyo cuando entre en la Sala Común, ya me entiendes.

— Sí, ¿mañana continuamos con el trabajo de pociones?

Draco la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Granger mañana empiezan las vacaciones. No sé tú pero yo estaré ocupado haciendo el equipaje.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero… ¿Eso quería decir que ya no iban a verse más hasta después de Navidad?

— Encárgate tú de _Animi motus Acrescere_ y yo haré _Cambiatio personalitas_— dijo el rubio marchándose con Blaise que no dejaba de soltar maldiciones.

— ¿En serio he dicho que me llamaras Blaisy?— se escuchó la voz de Zabini alejándose con Malfoy.

Lavender se dispuso a marcharse a la habitación con Parvati pero vio que Hermione seguía allí plantada, observando cómo las serpientes se alejaban.

— Mione, ¿a qué esperas?— preguntó.

— Ya voy Lavender. Un momento— contestó sin apartar la vista de Malfoy.

Más de dos semanas sin verle. Dos semanas….era lo que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza y le molestaba. ¿Por qué Malfoy no le había deseado Feliz Navidad? Tratándose de él era lógico pero una parte de ella se esperaba que lo hubiese hecho. Estaba muy enfadada y no entendía a qué se debía esa reacción.

— Nosotras nos vamos Hermione, nos vemos luego— dijo Parvati sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione no quería volver al dormitorio. En realidad quería otra cosa pero le daba mucho miedo admitirlo. Estaba tan confusa que vio que lo mejor era irse a la biblioteca y leer un poco. A lo mejor así se olvidaba del tema.

— Tengo algo que hacer, chicas. Nos vemos esta noche.

Vagó durante largo rato por los pasillos desanimada con la esperanza de cruzarse con Malfoy pero no fue así. Cuando entró en la biblioteca vio que no había nadie, a excepción de Luna que estaba sentada en una de las mesas escribiendo en un pergamino.

— Hola Luna— la saludó sentándose junto a ella— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Haciendo unas tareas para Historia de la Magia— sonrió alzando la vista para mirarla— ¿Cómo te va a ti con Malfoy?

Hermione se sonrojó. Sabía que Luna se refería al trabajo de pociones pero no pudo evitar pensar otra cosa. Luna sabía lo que sucedió en el dormitorio de Slytherin. No se lo contó, pero seguramente se lo imaginaba al haberle visto el chupetón.

— Bueno…aún no hemos terminado el trabajo. Hemos decidido que cada uno hará su parte durante las vacaciones.

— Ahh, vaya...— suspiró.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba hablar. Desahogarse con alguien. Contar lo que sentía… y Luna era la única persona que a lo mejor la entendía.

— Luna, yo… estoy hecha un lío. No sé qué me pasa últimamente y…

— Tranquila. Puedes confiar en mí— la Ravenclaw parecía comprensiva— ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar. Le resultaba muy embarazoso.¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que sucedía?

— Últimamente...creo que siento algo por Malfoy...lo sé, es una locura pero...

— No te preocupes. No voy a decir nada— sonrió— No creo que sea malo que te guste Malfoy.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué Luna tenía que ser tan directa?

— Pero, pero… más que gustar, creo que lo deseo...— cuando lo dijo se puso más roja que un tomate.

— No importa. Si te sientes atraída hacia él, puedes intentarlo.

Hermione la observó atónita. ¿Cómo iba a intentarlo? Era el príncipe de Slytherin. Era inconcebible.

— No sé Luna…— Hermione no dejaba de pensar… ¿ y si luego Malfoy la usaba y despreciaba como a todas las demás? No podía arriesgarse.

— Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás lo que podría haber sucedido, ¿ no crees?

Hermione se mantuvo un rato en silencio.

— Sí…— suspiró llevándose una mano al cabello, frotándoselo desesperada.

En realidad Luna tenía razón. Malfoy había cedido un montón de veces y ella no daba el paso. Al menos, él había hecho algo, pero cómo iba a ir a buscarlo y decirle: me he decidido, acostémonos. Era absurdo y vergonzoso pero por otra parte quería verlo una vez más antes de irse a su casa por Navidad. Tenía esa necesidad.  
Decidió que lo mejor era irse a su cama a dormir para poder descansar y después de despedirse de Luna y darle las gracias por su consejo, se marchó de la biblioteca.  
La Ravenclaw volvió a centrar la vista en su pergamino y sonrió. Por la expresión que había puesto Hermione antes de marcharse, sabía que le había dado un empujoncito para mejorar la relación entre ambos. O eso esperaba.

* * *

Hermione iba mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del expreso de Hogwarts mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks distraídamente, ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo las demás. Normalmente siempre se sentaba con Ron y Harry pero después de la pelea que tuvieron, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra por lo que al final se había ido al vagón donde estaban las chicas. Todas volvían a casa por navidad y estaban entusiasmadas. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba alicaída. Cuando se despertó esa mañana había tomado por fin una decisión pero con todo el lío del equipaje y de devolver algunos libros a la biblioteca no había tenido tiempo para buscar a Malfoy. Lo había visto entrar en el tren junto con Zabini y el resto pero él ni siquiera la había mirado. Estaba más pendiente de amenazar a todos los que se reían de su amigo, por el incidente del día anterior.  
Absorta en sus pensamientos miraba a un punto fijo del cristal, desanimada.

— Herms, ¿por qué no estás contenta?— preguntó Ginny cogiéndola del brazo — ¡Empiezan las vacaciones!

— Bueno, estás navidades iban a venir Harry y Ron a mi casa y ahora…

Eso era cierto. Harry y Ron iban a pasar varios días en su casa, pero ya no.  
Se sentía mal por la discusión que habían tenido. Estaría sola esas navidades...  
Pero también influía el hecho de que no iba a ver a Malfoy en dos semanas. Ese era el principal motivo.

Ginny por otra parte se alegraba de que fuesen vacaciones. Dos semanas sin tener que ver a Zabini. Se había enterado de lo ocurrido el día anterior, Que fue vestido de mujer por todo el castillo. Colin estuvo después de la cena repartiendo fotos en la Sala Común y no entendía como Zabini había hecho algo semejante. Desde luego, tenía un grave problema. Primero la acosaba sexualmente y después se travestía.

— Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado con Harry y mi hermano?— inquirió intentando sacarse de la cabeza al estúpido degenerado.

— Bueno… discutimos…es complicado— suspiró Hermione.

— Mi hermano últimamente está insoportable. No sé qué os habrá ocurrido pero supongo que ya se le pasará.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Menos mal que Ginny no tenía mucho interés en saber lo que había ocurrido. Y es que la pelirroja tenía cosas en mente que consideraba más interesantes.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasó con Cormac y qué hacía con tus braguitas, Lavender? Aún no nos lo has contado— se quejó Parvati cruzándose de brazos.

— Prefiero no hablar de Cormy. Estoy muy enfadada con él— bufó frunciendo el ceño.

Lavender se sentía muy decepcionada. Una parte de ella se había entusiasmado con Cormac. Le hacía mucha ilusión pensar que ella le gustaba y que por eso le había pedido sus braguitas. Lo que nunca imaginó era que las quería para burlarse de ella.

— ¿Cómo consiguió tu ropa interior? — preguntó Luna sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La Gryffindor no supo que contestar. No podía decirles la verdad. Tenía que inventarse algo.

— Supongo que las robaría. El cómo, no lo sé…

— Menudo salido— se mofó Ginny.

Lavender se sonrojó. Puede que Cormac hubiese sido un pervertido pidiéndole las bragas pero ella se las había dado y no es que hubiera puesto mucha resistencia.

— Os voy a echar de menos estas navidades— dijo Luna entristecida— Es una pena que no vayamos a vernos.

Hermione continuaba observando el paisaje por la ventana cuando escuchó las palabras de la Ravenclaw y algo hizo click. Si estaba sola durante las navidades pensaría mucho en Malfoy. Necesitaba distraerse. Olvidar.

— ¿Por qué no venís varios días a mi casa?— sugirió mirándolas— Es decir…iba a invitar a Ron y Harry pero no van a venir. A mis padres no les importará si os quedáis el fin de semana y pasáis la Nochebuena en mi casa.

Lavender y Parvati sonrieron y comenzaron a dar saltitos eufóricas.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Estupendo!— exclamaron al unísono.

— No creo que a mi padre le importe— sonrió Luna— Le diré que mis nuevas amigas me han invitado. Eso le hará feliz.

Hermione miró a Ginny suplicante.

— Está bieen, avisaré a mi madre. Aunque ya sabes que seguro que me deja. No creo que haya problemas. Pero mi hermano…

Hermione rodó los ojos. Sabía que a Ron no le iba a hacer nada de gracia, pero en ese momento pensó… ¿Y qué más da?

— Entonces, ¿os parece buena idea?— su voz sonó esperanzadora.

Todas la miraron sonrientes y asintieron. Hermione sintió como si un peso se le quitara de encima. Al menos iba a estar acompañada. Eso era un comienzo. Y quizás cuando estuviera un momento con Luna a solas…podrían hablar del tema. Sus padres se volverían locos de contentos porque por una vez invitaba a un grupo de chicas a casa. De hecho, era la primera vez.  
El resto del viaje resultó entretenido. Lavender y Parvati estuvieron planeando que se iban a llevar una lista interminable de cosas como un montón de revistas de moda, maquillaje, chocolatinas, vestidos…En definitiva, un fin de semana de chicas en toda regla.

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo al llegar al andén 9 y 3/4, todas recogieron su equipaje y se bajaron del tren. Hermione estaba afuera despidiéndose de las demás y dándoles la dirección de su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los libros más importantes, precisamente el de las indicaciones de la elaboración para las pociones del trabajo de Snape, se lo había dejado en su compartimento. Si no entraba deprisa, el tren arrancaría, no podría recuperarlo y adiós al trabajo. Le pidió a Ginny que esperara con su baúl y Crookshanks y entró corriendo, esquivando a los últimos alumnos que andaban por los pasillos.  
Casi sin aliento, abrió la puerta del compartimento y vio que el libro estaba sobre el asiento. Suspiró aliviada. Menos mal. Si no se hubiese llegado a dar cuenta, quién sabe lo que hubiese sucedido.  
Cuando salió al pasillo para marcharse, vio que Zabini y el resto estaban saliendo del tren y Malfoy se había detenido para mirar su reflejo en uno de los cristales del vagón, pasándose la mano por el cabello.  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan presumido?

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarte? Necesito pasar— dijo haciendo que el rubio se girase.

— Granger, ¿qué haces aún aquí? ¿Has venido a buscarme? — preguntó con una media sonrisa ladeada— ¿Ya te has decidido?

— He venido a buscar el libro de pociones, Malfoy. Se me había olvidado.

— Ah. Qué casualidad. ¿Y por qué se te ha olvidado Granger? ¿Tanto piensas en mí como para distraerte de esa forma?

Hermione resopló. ¿Cómo podía haber deseado verle una vez más antes de marcharse a su casa? Era tan idiota.

— Si no tienes nada que decir, me largo— le espetó Malfoy agarrando su equipaje para bajarse del tren. Todo el mundo estaba afuera y él seguía allí. Seguramente Lucius lo estaba esperando impaciente y eso no le haría ninguna gracia.

— Malfoy, espera…— la voz de Hermione sonó entrecortada.

Draco alzó la vista y vio que estaba algo sonrojada. ¿Acaso ya se había decidido y quería darle una respuesta?  
Sin dudarlo, volvió a dejar el equipaje y se acercó a ella.

— Granger, ¿qué quieres? — preguntó atraído — Te escucho.

— Yo…y-yo…

— ¿Te has decidido ya? ¿Quieres que te bese?— preguntó con descaro.

El vello de la piel de Hermione se erizó.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡No! — Se sintió demasiado avergonzada.

— Vaya…— suspiró Malfoy de forma teatral — Creía que te habías decidido, pero ya veo que no. En fin, si quieres que te bese, solo tienes que pedírmelo Granger. Solo es una palabra. Tampoco es tan difícil.

Draco al ver que Hermione se mantenía en silencio sin despegar la vista del suelo, inspiró profundamente desganado y se dirigió a la salida del vagón. Desde luego, Granger era una orgullosa. ¿Cuándo iba a aceptar de una maldita vez que a ella también le atraía sexualmente?  
Iba a salir por la puerta cuando notó como algo le golpeaba en la nuca.

— ¡Estúpido!— exclamó Hermione.

Malfoy se giró, frotándose el cuello dolorido y vio que en el suelo estaba el libro de pociones. Maldita sabelotodo. Encima de que era una orgullosa le lanzaba un libro que podía haberlo matado.  
Alzó la vista para mirarla y maldecirla pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella habló, haciendo que su corazón se desacelerase y su boca se quedase completamente seca.

— Bésame…— su voz fue apenas perceptible.

Hermione quería que la tierra se la tragase allí mismo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decírselo? Menuda vergüenza… No quería ni mirarlo a la cara. Se mantenía fijando la vista al suelo, observando algunas grageas que había esparcidas, seguramente debido a los alumnos que habían estado comiendo por los pasillos durante el viaje. Sin alzar la vista escuchó los pasos de Malfoy dirigiéndose a ella lentamente. Dos pasos, tres, cuatro, cinco. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente y más cuando vio sus zapatos impolutos parándose frente a ella. Hermione no se veía con fuerzas para alejarse y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ya había dado el paso y había tomado una decisión.  
Draco al ver que no levantaba la mirada, la cogió de la barbilla alzándole el rostro.

— Mírame. ¿Qué has dicho?

— No quiero volver a repetirlo— susurró Hermione tímidamente mirándolo a sus ojos grises— Solo hazlo...

Draco no esperó. Se aproximó a su boca y acercó sus labios a los de ella, entreabriéndolos. Hermione notó su lengua rozando la suya de una forma muy excitante. Muy caliente. Le rodeó la cintura mientras él la sujetaba de la camisa con fuerza, reteniéndola y ella comenzó a besar su labio inferior, dándole un pequeño mordisco, suave, delicado, provocando que él la agarrara con más deseo, con más necesidad.  
Draco sonreía para sí mismo, eufórico. Por fin. Era lo único que sonaba en su cabeza. Por fin cedía, por fin la tenía, por fin. Deslizó sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Quería tocarla. Sentirla. Toda ella...aunque tenía que controlarse. Si no lo hacía, no habría vuelta atrás, pero por alguna razón no podía soltarla. Era como una maldita droga a la que se había vuelto adicto.  
No quería dejar de besarla pero el sonido del tren los interrumpió haciendo que se separasen rápidamente. Hermione jadeaba y tenía los labios hinchados, húmedecidos. La piel le ardía y se sentía avergonzada. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de hielo de Malfoy que la miraban con vehemencia.  
El rubio alzó su mano y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior, como hizo la primera noche en que la besó. Su boca era demasiado irresistible, demasiado tentadora.  
Apartó la mano, y se giró para marcharse. Si seguía mirándola iba a tener que besarla otra vez.  
Cogió su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida. Hermione caminó muy despacio notando el hormigueo en su boca, intentando despertar de ese sueño. Quería más. Necesitaba más.  
Ese beso la había dejado sin aliento. Había sido muy diferente. Distinto a todos los demás... porque era el primer beso en que los dos cedían. En que los dos admitían que el deseo era inevitable.

Hermione se agachó para coger el libro de pociones y escuchó a Malfoy decir una última frase antes de salir del tren. Una última frase que le hizo ver lo mucho que lo iba a echar de menos esas dos semanas.

— Feliz Navidad, Granger...

* * *

**¡Os deseo a todas un buen fin de semana! ¡Un beso muy grande, tyna fest! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Goyle!

**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo estáis? Por fin he vuelto con el capítulo 13 de nuestro precioso príncipe :P**  
**Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir. He disfrutado mucho. Espero que a vosotras os guste tanto como a mí :) En un principio el capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo pero he decidido partirlo en dos.**

**¡Doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras! ¡Me alegra mucho que os hayáis decidido a compartir vuestra opinión! Disfruto y me río mucho leyendo vuestros comentarios :D y para las que no se han decidido todavía a escribir, os animo a que dejéis vuestros comentarios! :)**  
**Y para las no registradas: algunas me habéis dicho que como no estáis registradas no salen vuestros reviews pero si salen. Lo único es que tardan un poquito más :)**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A_: SritaMafoyCullen,fusah925, Ishiro Shizuka, Alesz, kionkichin, tamarabvillar, CoposdeHielo, natalie malfoy, Luladark, BlueJoy, Gardeniel, Karim MG, Mireya Potter, CookieAbii, ladymist89, Awwkward, ian, Catiba, Lorena, Milymu, rosedrama, seddielovenathan, LightMalfoy, Mariielena Malfoy, Shirmione Malfoy, LucyTheMarauder, Connie1, Emma Felton, PrincessMS y Melanie Lestrange!_ ¡ME HAN GUSTADO MUCHO VUESTROS REVIEWS! :)**

**¡En el capítulo anterior se vieron cuáles eran las consecuencias de Cambiatio Personalitas. La poción aflora la parte menos destacada del individuo y en el caso de Blaise, fue su parte femenina XDD En cada uno afecta de forma diferente! Con respecto a Theo y Luna... su relación parece que va avanzando, sin embargo, las arpías han descubierto su secreto y eso no me gusta ni un pelo... y por último... nuestro rubio... menuda despedida... llego a ser Hermione y me da un infarto allí mismo jajajajaja veremos a ver que sucede a continuación!**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! Sabía que te ibas a reír mucho con este capítulo... sinceramente Blaise me ha dado un poco de pena porque me pasé... jajajajaj pero se lo merecía por haberle echo eso a Ginny... a ver si ahora cambia un poquito de actitud y deja de ser tan malo... jejejej por supuesto Blaise tenía que hacer de peluquero... no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así... ¿quién no tiene ganas de meterle mano a los pelos de Hermione? jajajajajjaja aunque al final la trencita se fue al traste xDD no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiese sucedido si Ginny hubiera sido la que se tomara la dichosa poción... en fin... el final fue lo que más me gustó a mí también jejeje me encantó escribir esa parte :) ¿una escena hot entre ellos? no creo que haga :C ... que es broma! JAJAJAJAJA don`t worry, todo a su tiempo hahahaha! :P ''Ya te estoy viendo riendote...* Emma Refunfuña*''... jajajajaja si te soy sincera... me reí... jajajajaj! luego sabrás si has acertado en la pregunta de Navidad o no... :) Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Un beso muy grande guapa! :D**

**Lorena: ¡Hola guapa! tienes razón... todos los Slytherin son demasiado sexys... aunque cada uno tiene su toque... jijiji creo que este capítulo te va a gustar mucho! y ya irás viendo poco a poco como evolucionan las parejitas porque no pienso dejar a ninguna de lado :) Aquí todos tienen su aportación a la historia! :D Un besito muy grande Lorena! :D**

**Catiba: Hola Catiba! :D Me alegra que te guste el fic! Cada vez los capítulos van a ir poniéndose más interesantes... porque ni te imaginas todo lo que tengo en mente... jijiji y la verdad es que van a suceder cosas muy divertidas! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo guapa! :D**

**ian: ¡Hola guapa! primero... me alegra que te gustase el one-shoot de Blaise, Draco y Hermione y el del bosque prohibido. Como por allí ya no voy a volver a actualizar, te lo digo por aquí! jejejej probablemente haga un fic en un futuro que hable sobre el diario de Blaise...quién sabe lo que puede haber escrito en esas páginas y también una continuación del bosque prohibido jijiji :P en fin...hablando del príncipe, Lunita fue muy inocente con lo de la manta... Theo tenía otro regalo muy especial para ella... pronto se sabrá que es lo que esconde esa cajita jijij y con respecto a Draco... aunque sea idiota y arrogante, cuando quiere... es muy muy sexy.. y a mí me encanta... ^^ espero que este capítulo te guste mucho! Un besito nena! :D**

**Mireya Potter: ¡Hola guapa! ¡Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a escribirme! :D Siempre me gusta saber las opiniones de todo el mundo, sean buenas o malas! ya me comentó Katie que a ti no hacía gracia el dramione, así que me gusta que te hayas enganchado! hahahaha si te soy sincera... cuando empecé a leer y ver las películas de Harry Potter yo era Ronmionera (aunque a mí me gustaba el rubio) pero desde que entré en fanfiction y empecé a leer Dramiones cambié de bando, ( y para siempre) hahahahaha vi tu comentario en el one-shoot que subí el otro día! Me alegro de que te gustase! probablemente un día escriba un fic sobre Blaise y su diario... jejejeje a saber que tiene escrito en esas páginas jojojo pobre rubio que mal lo pasó leyéndolo XD espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! ya me dirás :) Un besito muy grande Mireya! :D**

**natalie malfoy: creo que se cortó tu comentario porque las preguntas al final no me las pusiste jijiji o se te olvidó XDD hablando de los gemelos... a mí también me encantan... y de vez en cuando irán apareciendo y haciendo de las suyas! En cuanto a Blaise... a este paso lo que tu decías... un diccionario entero con todos los motes, jajajaja estoy segura de que la gente que lea este fic siempre pensará en Blaisiconda... nadie podrá ver a Blaise de la misma forma jajajajajajaa y con respecto a Cormy... ya se verá lo que sucede entre él y Lavender... esperemos que solucionen sus problemas y descubran que fue Ron el causante de todo el lío! por cierto escribí un one-shoot de Hermione, Draco y Blaise. Está en mi perfil por si te quieres reír un rato hahahaha espero que te guste este capi! Un beso muy grande guapa :D**

**y ahora... os dejo con la lectura! ;)**

* * *

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GOYLE!**

Cuando sonó el timbre en la casa de los Granger, Hermione corrió a abrir la puerta. Era día 23 de diciembre. Sábado. Lo que significaba que las chicas llegaban para pasar tres días con ella.

Si le hubiesen dicho a principio de curso que ahora se llevaría estupendamente con Lavender, Parvati, Luna y Ginny, seguramente no se lo hubiera creído. Sus padres estaban tan entusiasmados como ella, puesto que era la primera vez que llevaba chicas a casa.  
Siempre les había hablado de Harry y Ron pero nunca de ninguna amiga.  
El timbre volvió a sonar y Hermione abrió la puerta.  
Allí estaban plantadas las cuatro. Cargadas de bolsas y con sus mochilas. Lavender era la que más equipaje llevaba.

— ¡Hermione!— exclamaron todas abalanzándose sobre la leona dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La madre de Hermione, que justamente salía de la cocina, presenció la escena y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Llevaba tiempo preocupada por el hecho de que su hija solo se relacionara con chicos. Sin embargo, desde que había vuelto varios días atrás de Hogwarts, parecía diferente. Cambiada.

— Hola señora Granger— sonrió Luna apartándose del abrazo colectivo para saludar a la madre de Hermione. Llevaba un gorrito rojo y verde que hacía juego con sus pendientes de rábanos.

— Tú debes de ser Luna, ¿verdad?— preguntó la señora Granger con aire sonriente. Su hija le había hablado de sus nuevas amigas y se las había descrito un poco. Le había dicho que Luna era un tanto especial, una chica dulce a la que le gustaban las criaturas mágicas, Ginny era la hermana de Ron, por lo que no tendría mucha dificultad para reconocerla y en cuanto a Lavender y Parvati, eran algo alocadas y presumidas pero también buenas chicas.

— Sí. Espero que no le importe que pasemos aquí la Nochebuena— dijo la Ravenclaw dulcemente.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Estoy muy contenta de que mi hija haya decidido invitar a sus amigas.

— Mamá— las interrumpió Hermione acercándose con las demás— Éstas son Luna, Lavender, Parvati y Ginny.

Todas le dieron un abrazo colectivo a la madre de Hermione haciendo que se sintiese un poco cohibida, sobre todo al notar como Lavender reía a carcajadas. Definitivamente lo que le había dicho su hija sobre ella era cierto pero bueno, tenía amigas. Eso era lo que importaba.

— Nos vamos a mi cuarto. Bajaremos para cenar— comentó Hermione tirando del brazo de Parvati y Lavender para que dejasen de abrazar a su madre mientras Ginny y Luna las seguían.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Hermione la observaron con detenimiento. No era muy grande pero si acogedora y cálida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color malva claro y junto a la ventana había un escritorio con un montón de libros. El lugar transmitía tranquilidad.  
Las chicas dejaron sus pertenencias junto a un sillón y Lavender se abalanzó sobre la cama.

— ¡Qué bien, esto es genial! ¡Y solo acaba de comenzar!— exclamó feliz mientras Parvati se sentaba junto a ella para hacerle compañía, observando toda la habitación.

Luna se acomodó en el sillón y sacó una cajita de su mochila. La abrió y la observó con detenimiento.  
Ginny y Hermione se acercaron curiosas.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la pelirroja al ver una pequeña bolita blanca en el interior de la cajita.

— No lo sé— sonrió Luna— Tengo que esperar. Pronto lo descubriré.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?— Hermione no entendía que podía ser pero estaba interesada en saberlo.

— Es un regalo— Luna se levantó y lo volvió a guardar en la mochila al ver que sus amigas no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

— ¿Quién te lo ha regalado pillina?— Lavender se incorporó y en sus ojos había una expresión astuta y divertida. Mientras, Parvati comenzó a peinarla y hacerle varias trencitas en su pelo rizado.

— Un amigo— Luna prefería no decir que había sido Theo. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas y los chicos de Slytherin era mejor no hacerlo. Lavender y las demás seguían odiando a las serpientes. Al menos, era lo que ella pensaba. Aunque sabía que Hermione había cambiado de parecer pero estaba segura de que las demás no.

— ¿Y quién es ese amigo?— insistió Parvati.

— Un amigo muy especial, ¿sabéis? Se porta muy bien conmigo.

Parvati y Lavender se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba claro que no iban a conseguir sacarle nada a Luna. No quería decirlo.

Una hora más tarde, las chicas ya se sentían como en su propia casa. Habían tirado algunas mantas por el suelo y Lavender había esparcido por encima un surtido de cosméticos de todo tipo, maquillaje, esmalte de uñas... mientras ella se hacía la manicura, Ginny le cepillaba el cabello. Estaban en el paraíso.

— Chicas, había pensado en una cosa…— dijo de pronto.

Todas centraron su atención en Lavender.

— Tú dirás— contestó Ginny.

— Pues veréis, ahora que estamos todas juntas, teniendo en cuenta de que hoy es sábado… y mañana es Nochebuena… podríamos ir a comprar algunos regalos y también vestidos.

— Me gusta lo de los regalos— Luna parecía estar de acuerdo.

— Lo veo bien— añadió Hermione— pero ¿vestidos? ¿Para qué?

Lavender se levantó de la manta y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

— ¿Pues para qué va a ser Mione? ¡Para salir esta noche de juerga!

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con Lavender y se entusiasmaron con la idea. Una salida nocturna de chicas. No sonaba nada mal. Hermione en cambio parecía no estar de acuerdo y se mantenía sentada en la manta rosa aterciopelada cruzada de brazos, nada convencida.

— Ir a comprar regalos me parece una buena idea Lavender pero salir esta noche no. Yo había pensado en madrugar mañana para repasar el trabajo de pociones y…

— ¡Venga Herms, no seas aguafiestas!— exclamó Ginny. No estaba dispuesta a que su amiga les fastidiara el plan. Quería salir esa noche y a ser posible, ligar. Así se olvidaría del asqueroso degenerado de Zabini.

— Pero es que… es que…— siguió Hermione en sus trece— No. Rotundo.

Lavender hizo un pucherito y se agachó, sentándose junto a ella.

— Por fi, por fi— decía Lavender una y otra vez parpadeando muy deprisa. Podía llegar a ser _muy_ pesada.

— Te vendrá bien, así se olvidan...los problemas, ¿no crees?— sonrió Luna con una mirada de complicidad.

Ninguna supo que quiso decir la Ravenclaw con ese comentario pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que se refería a Malfoy. Si salía, al menos se lo quitaría un poco de la cabeza. Pensaba en él a todas horas y comenzaba a sentirse enferma y no precisamente por un virus. Si salía con las chicas al menos se olvidaría de él un rato. Necesitaba distraerse aunque solo fuesen un par de horas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su madre entró en el cuarto.

— ¡Hija ni se te ocurra decir que no!— exclamó acercándose a ellas.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Desde cuándo llevas escuchando?— bufó Hermione molesta. Genial. Su madre había escuchado toda la conversación. Ahora le daría la lata con lo de la salida.

— El suficiente como para saber que vais a compraros unos vestidos.

Lavender y el resto seguían mirando a Hermione con ojos de cordero degollado, esperando a que su amiga cediera.

— Está bieeeen— resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco— pero es que yo no tengo dinero para comprarme un vestido Lavender.

La madre de Hermione carraspeó y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando la cartera.

— No le digas a tu padre que te he dado la tarjeta.

— Ni hablar. No pienso gastarme dinero en un vestido.

Su madre no le hizo caso y miró a Lavender con intensidad dándole la tarjeta y cerrándole la mano.

— No le consientas que se compre un trapajo. Para una vez que venís y va a salir con vosotras quiero que vaya guapa.

Lavender miró muy sonriente a Parvati.

— ¡Déjelo en nuestras manos!— exclamó— ¡Le prometo que esta noche no la reconocerá!

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se dirigió a su cama, sentándose en el colchón. Las chicas llevaban menos de dos horas en su casa y ya tenía saturada la mente. Menudos tres días más largos le esperaban llenos de cotilleos, peinaditos y demás…

Después de que su madre la advirtiera una y otra de vez de que si volvía con un vestido feo a su casa no la dejaría entrar, Hermione y las chicas se dispusieron a marcharse en busca del centro comercial más cercano.  
Decidieron que lo mejor era dar un paseo y así de paso explorar la zona. Al fin y al cabo, el lugar al que las pretendía llevar la leona no estaba muy lejos y veía un derroche malgastar dinero cogiendo un autobús para eso.  
Iban por una de las calles cercanas al centro comercial cuando Ginny se agachó para coger un papel naranja que había en el suelo. Llevaba largo rato viendo muchos folletos esparcidos por las aceras y sentía curiosidad.

_** '' Gran fiesta del Coco Loco: ¡Si quieres volverte loco, loco, loco! No te la pierdas. Sábado 23 de diciembre a las 23.30''**  
_

— ¡Mirad! ¡Una fiesta!— exclamó la pelirroja estirando el papelito algo arrugado para que las demás lo viesen— Tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad?

— No sé…— suspiró Hermione— La verdad es que conozco esa discoteca. No está muy lejos de mi casa.

— ¡Genial, genial!— canturrearon Lavender y Parvati cogiéndose de las manos y dando saltitos.

— Pero somos menores— añadió Luna al ver que ninguna parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle.  
_  
_— Dejan entrar a menores— repuso Hermione— De hecho, mi padre me contó que también enseñan salsa. Creo que no tendríamos problemas para entrar.

— ¡Estupendo entonces!— dijo Ginny guardándose el papelito en un bolsillo y continuaron con su camino al centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron, todas se quedaron impresionadas. Nunca habían estado en el mundo _muggle_ y menos en uno de los centros comerciales más lujosos de Londres. Exploraron todas las tiendas soliviantadas mientras Hermione tenía que controlarlas para que no comprasen más cosas de la cuenta. Ginny compró un jersey rojo de lana para su hermano y unos guantes para Harry. Lavender ignoró los regalos y directamente se fue a la sección de maquillaje con Parvati mientras Luna se dedicaba a observar los escaparates buscando algo especial... pero no se decidía.  
Fue en una tienda de juguetes cuando algo captó su atención.  
Era una serpiente de peluche de color verde con los ojos azules que le recordaban a los de Theo.

— ¡Vaya! Que interesante. Eso me gusta— dijo cogiendo del brazo a Hermione para entrar a la tienda mientras las demás esperaban afuera sentadas en un banco comiéndose un gofre de chocolate.

— ¿Bromeas?— rodó los ojos Hermione. ¿Precisamente Luna tenía que encapricharse con una serpiente de peluche? ¿No podía ser otro animal? Estupendo.

Por alguna razón volvió a recordar a Malfoy y pensó que Luna estaba allí tan contenta comprando un regalo para alguien querido mientras ella no era capaz de hacerlo. Tenía que admitir que le gustaría darle un regalo a Malfoy después de las vacaciones pero seguramente él se burlaría de ella y no estaba segura si lo aceptaría. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar un regalo suyo? A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses, él seguía siendo un _sangre pura,_ hijo de Lucius Malfoy y ella seguía siendo una _sangre-sucia_.  
Era mejor no replantearse el hecho de regalarle algo. Tenía que olvidarse de esas ñoñerías.

Después de varias horas, las chicas tenían sus regalos y Hermione había comprado un perfume para su madre y un reloj para su padre con sus ahorros. Había decidido utilizar la tarjeta únicamente para el vestido. Tenía que encontrar uno que agradase a todas pero que a la vez, no fuese muy caro. No podía malgastar el dinero en algo que solo utilizaría una noche. Tenía que ser responsable.  
Lavender entró en una de las tiendas más glamurosas del centro comercial y Hermione la siguió para sacarla de allí inmediatamente pero cuando entró se quedó anonadada al ver vestidos preciosos por todas partes, muy llamativos. Eran espectaculares pero también caros. Muy caros.

Lavender sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el perchero donde estaba el vestido que más le había llamado la atención. Era de color rosa (muy común en la Gryffindor) con escote de corazón y sin tirantes. Ginny se decantó por un vestido negro tubo, con tirantes y muy corto.  
Luna estuvo buscando por toda la tienda hasta que encontró uno de color amarillo intenso que iba muy bien con su estilo.  
Parvati se decidió por un verde esmeralda pero Hermione no encontraba el suyo. Por más que buscaba todos le parecían absurdamente caros y los que estaban rebajados no eran muy de su agrado o le quedaban grandes. Decidió explorar al fondo de la tienda y fue cuando lo vio. En un maniquí. El vestido perfecto. Blanco de gasa, corto, con el escote muy pronunciado en V y el detalle lo ponía el cinturón que realzaba su figura.

Hermione fue a avisar a la dependienta y la mujer le explicó que era la última talla que quedaba de ese vestido. Desmontó el maniquí y después de dárselo, Hermione se marchó en dirección al probador.  
Las demás ya se habían probado y pagado sus vestidos, por lo que se sentaron en un sofá cercano a los probadores a la espera de que su amiga saliera con el conjunto.

Lavender se puso a dar saltos y a chillar como una loca al ver a Hermione con aquel vestido.

— ¡Te queda perfecto Mione! ¡Tienes que comprártelo!

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando volvió al probador para ponerse su ropa, escuchó como las chicas comenzaban a silbarle. ¿Por qué tenían que montar ese espectáculo en la tienda?

Cuando al fin se había cambiado y se dispuso a pagar el vestido vio que era muy caro.  
¿Qué hacía? Escuchaba a las demás diciéndole que no lo dudara pero se iba a sentir mal si gastaba tanto dinero. Aunque su madre…su madre no hubiera querido que lo dejase en la tienda. Tragó saliva y se decidió. Lo compraría.  
Las chicas sonrieron complacidas y cuando tuvieron todo lo que querían volvieron a casa de Hermione.

* * *

Draco se paseaba por el salón de la Mansión Malfoy con una copa de Whisky de fuego en la mano. Llevaba varios días sin ver a Granger y pensaba que se iba a volver loco. Ahora que por fin ella había cedido tenían que empezar las jodidas vacaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que esperar para follársela? Estaba tan distraído que olvidó por completo que Blaise le estaba hablando.

— Draco, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer este año?— preguntó desde la gran mesa mientras le servía un Whisky a Theo y a Goyle. Crabbe había optado por ir a la cocina a pedirle a los elfos domésticos algo de comer.

— ¿A qué te refieres Blaise?— El rubio estaba un poco ebrio porque llevaban casi toda la tarde de copas aprovechando que sus padres no estaban. Ni siquiera recordaba el motivo porque ese día habían ido los demás a su casa.

— Draco, el cumpleaños de Goyle— bufó Blaise acercándose a él.

Malfoy lo recordó. Era cierto. Era el cumpleaños de Gregory y tenían la tradición de celebrarlo cada año todos juntos en su casa. Aunque él en ese momento no estaba para muchas celebraciones. Prefería un buen revolcón. Se maldijo por haber bebido tanto. Whisky de fuego. Irónico. Había sacado literalmente el fuego que tenía dentro.

— ¿Draco?— añadió Theo al ver que no les hacía ni caso.

— Sí, claro. El cumpleaños de Goyle. ¿Qué tenéis pensado esta vez? ¿Otra vuelta por el Londres mágico? ¿Caldero chorreante?

— Bueno, antes de llegar a tu casa estuve hablando con Theo y hemos pensado en que este año sea diferente— explicó Blaise mientras bebía un poco de su copa.

Draco entornó los ojos. Era muy sospechoso.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó impaciente retirando una silla para sentarse junto a ellos.

— Theo díselo tú— dijo Blaise dándole un codazo.

— No, no. Mejor tú Blaise— Theo sabía que al rubio no le iba a hacer mucha gracia la propuesta.

Blaise lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— Pues... hemos decidido ir al Londres _muggle_— comentó tan tranquilo.

— ¿Es una broma verdad?— dijo Malfoy molesto— ¿Me estáis diciendo que pretendéis que pasemos una noche entre los _sangre-sucia_? Conmigo no contéis.

— Imbécil, no es tan malo como crees— le espetó Blaise— yo a veces me suelo escapar sin que mi madre se entere. Hay noches que necesito…ya me entendéis, follar.

— Ah— suspiró Malfoy pasándose una mano por el cabello— muy típico de ti Blaise pero si pretendes llevarnos al Londres _muggle_ para echar un polvo, que quieres que te diga, prefiero quedarme aquí.

— ¡Draco!— exclamó Goyle— Es mi cumpleaños y yo estoy de acuerdo con Blaise. Quiero que este año sea diferente.

Gregory no supo por qué pero era la primera vez que le plantaba cara al rubio. Quizás tenía algo que ver con todo el Whisky de fuego que había bebido a lo largo de la tarde. Quería celebrar su cumpleaños por todo lo alto y si Blaise decía que era una buena idea ir al Londres _muggle_, así sería.

— Cierto, es su cumpleaños, él debería ser el que decide— añadió Theo apoyándolo.

Draco bufó. Genial. Todos estaban en su contra. No podía hacer nada.

— Pero, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de lo que estáis diciendo imbéciles? Si mi padre se entera de que hemos ido al Londres _muggle_ no sobreviviremos.

— Tu padre lleva todo el día sin aparecer. No se enterará de que nos hemos fugado, además yo quiero saborear a unas cuantas féminas esta noche— dijo Blaise imperioso con una mirada viciosa. Necesitaba olvidar el trauma de haber estado travestido y lo que había experimentado hacia la pobretona. Si buscaba alguna _sangre-sucia _con la que revolcarse un rato se olvidaría de todo.

Draco sintió como se le encogía el estómago al recordar a su padre. Llevaba todo el día fuera y él sabía muy bien por qué. Seguramente estaba con el señor Tenebroso ahora que había vuelto...sospechaban de la existencia de una profecía, algo que Voldemort quería conseguir a toda costa. Normalmente las reuniones entre mortífagos y el señor Tenebroso se hacían en el salón de su casa pero por algún motivo ese día Lucius había partido con Narcissa para encontrarse con él en otro sitio. Sabía que tarde o temprano él también iba a tener que acudir a esas reuniones y el pánico lo carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Y a dónde pensáis ir?— preguntó intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su mente.

— Blaise sabe. Él nos guiará— comentó Theo.

Draco suspiró y se levantó. Esa noche no tenía ganas de discutir. Cualquier distracción era preferible a estar encerrado.

— Viendo que da igual lo que os diga y puesto que lamentablemente no vais a cambiar de opinión, me voy a mi cuarto a vestirme. Al menos si me paseo por el mundo de los _sangre-sucia_, será vestido con ropa digna de un Malfoy.

Los chicos vieron como Draco dejaba la copa encima de la mesa exhalando un suspiro y marchándose del salón, subiendo las grandes escaleras de mármol, desapareciendo en dirección a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Crabbe volviendo de la cocina con un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

— Deja eso y ponte cualquier traje elegante que tengas. Esta noche va a ser una noche muy intensa— Blaise sonrió, victorioso. La expresión astuta y maliciosa en su cara hablaba por si misma.

* * *

Las chicas volvieron a casa de Hermione satisfechas con sus compras y su madre se puso muy contenta al ver lo que llevaban en las bolsas. Aquellos maravillosos vestidos. Dijo que en cuanto estuviesen listas y arregladas, bajasen al salón para darles el visto bueno. El señor Granger aún no había vuelto de la clínica de odontología. Últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y solía volver tarde a casa por lo que no vería a su hija marcharse.

Lavender se encargó de utilizar pociones alisadoras con todas, sobre todo con Hermione, que tuvo que emplear más cantidad de lo normal pero al final quedó satisfecha con el trabajo. Todas se pusieron sus vestidos y Parvati se encargó del maquillaje.  
Después de dos horas emperifollándose, las chicas bajaron para tomarse un pequeño aperitivo. Eran cerca de las once y cuarto y se suponía que la fiesta empezaba a las once y media. No debían entretenerse mucho más si no querían llegar tarde.

— Bueno mamá. No creo que volvamos muy tarde— explicó Hermione mientras su madre le colocaba bien el pelo.

— ¿A dónde vais a ir?— preguntó emocionada por ver a su hija tan arreglada y guapa. Parecía una mujer.

— A Coco Loco— contestó Lavender soltando una risita.

— Un buen sitio— sonrió la señora Granger— Yo voy a hacerle la cena a tu padre Hermione. Está a punto de llegar y seguramente estará agotado. Pasarlo bien pero tened mucho cuidado. ¿Lleváis sprays anti-violadores en el bolso?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Tranquila mamá. Yo me encargaré de todo y cuidaré de las demás— la tranquilizó mientras miraba de soslayo a las chicas.

Hermione cogió un pequeño bolso y salió de su casa mientras todas las seguían y Ginny, que fue la última en salir, cerró la puerta. A pesar de que se habían puesto sus abrigos, hacía mucho frío en la calle. Tiritaban y estaba comenzando a nevar. Debían apresurarse.

— Coco Loco está a diez minutos de aquí. Si vamos a paso ligero, llegaremos rápido— comentó Hermione.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Diez minutos soportando este frío? ¡Ni loca!— exclamó Ginny frotándose los brazos.

— Venga Ginny, si nos damos prisa, llegaremos enseguida.

Pasaron quince minutos cuando por fin dieron con la dichosa discoteca. Hermione no recordaba muy bien la calle en la que estaba y perdieron algo de tiempo preguntando a la gente que había por los alrededores.  
Iban tan arregladas que a la hora de entrar el portero, no les preguntó por la edad y abrió la puerta tan tranquilo. Ellas se apresuraron y cuando estaban dentro suspiraron aliviadas por el intenso calor.  
Se quitaron los abrigos y los dejaron en el guardarropa. Luego se dirigieron a la barra.

— Una cerveza de mantequilla…— dijo Parvati.

Hermione le pegó un codazo fulminándola con la mirada.

— Parvati, aquí no puedes pedir eso. Será mejor que pidamos una coca-cola o algo que no lleve alcohol.

— ¿Coca-cola?— preguntó Lavender extrañada.

— Déjalo….— suspiró— Oiga, ¿nos puede atender?— preguntó al chico de la barra que era muy atractivo, de tez un poco oscura y con acento cubano.

— Dime mamasita. ¿Qué es lo que tú quiere?

— Pues verá…— intentó explicar Hermione.

— ¿Queréi un Coco Loco? Es lo mejo que tenemo por aquí— sonrió señalando un coco natural adornado con rodajas de naranja y cerezas y una sombrilla que le daba un aspecto muy exótico y apetecible.

— ¿Tiene alcohol?

— Pue claro mamasita. ¿Qué creía tú? Aquí se viene pa bebé.

— Pero, pero, ¿tiene mucho?

— No mamasita. En Cuba se cría a lo niño desde chiquito con Coco Loco.

— Bueno...

— Venga Hermione tiene muy buena pinta— dijo Parvati zarandeándole el hombro.

— Está bien— la leona estuvo conforme y sacó su cartera para pagar— Póngame cinco por favor.

— Mu bien... no te arrepentirá— sonrió el cubano. Sus dientes eran blanquísimos.

Cuando las chicas habían disfrutado y saboreado el Coco Loco fueron al centro de la pista a bailar.  
A pesar de que no sabían bailar salsa y las canciones que sonaban no las habían escuchado en su vida se sentían muy felices. Demasiado felices, como si hubiesen perdido la vergüenza por todo.  
Hermione notaba que estaba un poco mareada pero le daba igual. Quizás era por el Coco Loco pero… ¿Qué más daba? Al fin estaba disfrutando con las chicas. Eso era lo que importaba. Observó a Luna y vio que ella bailaba a su aire, con los brazos alzados y delirando, como si estuviese hablando con alguna criatura mágica de las suyas. Estaba claro que el alcohol estaba empezando a afectarles.

— Herms, voy a por otro Coco Loco, ¿quieres uno?— preguntó Ginny llevándose la mano a la frente, medio tambaleándose.

Hermione intentó centrar la vista en ella. Su yo angelical le decía— _No Hermione, no bebas más. Te estás comportando como una estúpida_— pero por otra parte aquello le gustaba. Era una ocasión especial. ¿Por qué no?

— De acuerdo Ginny, tráeme otro.

Hermione vio como la pelirroja se alejaba en dirección a la barra con su vestido negro mientras todos los chicos que había en el local la miraban embobados. Luego continuó bailando con Lavender, Parvati y Luna.  
Si se tomaban solo un Coco Loco más, no creía que acabasen muy mal del todo…

* * *

Draco se había dado una ducha y puesto un traje de color gris oscuro. Permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones del salón esperando a que los estúpidos de sus amigos terminaran de vestirse. Desde luego, eran peores que una novia a punto de casarse. Llevaban cerca de dos horas y aún no estaban listos.  
Cuando estaba al borde de perder la paciencia, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle bajaron las grandes escaleras de mármol. Todos con sus trajes negros, camisas perfectamente planchadas, corbatas de diferente color y flamantes zapatos.  
Él era el único que iba de gris pero en parte tenía lógica. Era normal que el príncipe de Slytherin fuera el que más llamara la atención.

— Tú dirás Blaise— dijo levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Habéis dejado aquí las varitas?— preguntó Theo.

— ¿Tú qué crees?— lo cortó Draco— No sirve de nada que las llevemos. Por desgracia aún no podemos hacer magia.

— Dejad las lamentaciones para otro momento. La fiesta está a punto de comenzar— les interrumpió Blaise alborozado mientras sacaba una bolsita con polvos flu de su bolsillo.

— ¿A dónde nos piensas llevar?— Goyle sentía un poco de confusión y pánico a la vez. No queria imaginar lo que estaba tramando su amigo...

— Primero al caldero chorreante. Desde ahí saldremos al Londres _muggle_ y cogeremos un autobús. Ya decidiremos luego— explicó.

— ¿Un autobús?— inquirió Crabbe.

— Déjalo Vincent, ya lo verás más tarde.

Los chicos cogieron un poco de polvos flu y se dirigieron a la gran chimenea de piedra que había en el salón. Cuando todos llegaron al caldero chorreante, se limpiaron un poco el polvo de los trajes y salieron de la estancia, Blaise comenzó a buscar la parada de autobús más cercana. No le gustaban nada los cachivaches _muggles _pero al menos podían usar un método de transporte. Durante las vacaciones no podrían hacer magia y hasta sexto curso no aprenderían a aparecerse en los sitios. El autobús era una de las pocas opciones.

Después de un rato esperando en la parada, intentando resguardarse de la nieve bajo el techo de cristal, el autobús llegó y se metieron dentro, muertos de frío.  
Blaise que había pensado en todo, esa misma tarde antes de ir a casa de Draco, había cambiado en Gringotts algunos galeones por libras por lo que no tuvieron problemas para pagar.

— ¿Dónde vamos a bajarnos?— preguntó Crabbe cuando se sentaron al fondo del autobús. Nunca se había subido en un aparato _muggle_ y se estaba mareando un poco. Los demás parecían estar en la misma situación.

— Dentro de siete paradas— respondió Blaise— conozco una discoteca bastante decente...y eso que es de _muggles_ pero he de reconocer que además de que está llena de féminas, es una pasada.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— Goyle tenía curiosidad. Quizás esa noche por fin encontraba a la chica adecuada. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Cumplía quince años y aún no había besado a nadie. No podía seguir por ese camino. Tenía que aprender de Blaise.

— _Camden Palace_ o algo así. Realmente no lo recuerdo. Todas las veces que he ido estaba borracho— explicó.

— Bien, Blaise, bien. Al menos sabrás dónde está ¿no? – Draco no estaba muy convencido. Seguramente se acabarían perdiendo o algo peor.

— Sí Draco, lo recuerdo— dijo apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Draco se mantenía abstraído. Por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la mojigata. Ese jodido beso en el tren le había marcado. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por apartarse de Granger... de sus labios. Y sabía que si no lo hubiese hecho, ella hubiera continuado besándole.  
Jodida sabelotodo. Tenía que alterarlo a tal extremo…  
Blaise le dio un codazo haciendo que volviese en sí y se aproximó a su oído.

— Shh, Draco...mira...

— Yo también quiero enterarme— se quejó Theo.

— Bueno acercaos todos— les susurró en voz baja para que solo ellos pudieran oirle.

Crabbe y Goyle que estaban sentados en el asiento de atrás pegaron la oreja. Cuando todos estaban atentos, Blaise señaló con la mirada a la parte delantera del autobús con una sonrisa lobuna.  
Los chicos miraron a donde su amigo observaba y vieron a dos chicas de tez oscura de espaldas a ellos, altas, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, unos tacones de aguja y vestidos de colores llamativos, muy cortos y ajustados.  
Se fijaron en sus traseros y vieron que no se apreciaba la marca de sus bragas. Theo tragó saliva. Si que eran lanzadas las chicas _muggles_…  
Blaise decidido se levantó con la intención de ir a decirles algo. Ya había encontrado a sus dos víctimas de esa noche. Estaba claro que él no se conformaba solo con una. Se acercó a las chicas y tuvo el atrevimiento de echarles los brazos por encima. Por desgracia, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo. ¿Por qué mierda eran tan altas?  
Las chicas se giraron para mirar quién era la persona que les había puesto las manos encima y Blaise palideció. Se quedó rígido como una estatua.

— Hola guapito— dijo una de ellas con voz de hombre.

— ¿Quieres mambo?— la voz de la otra chica sonó aún más grave.

Blaise se fijó en sus piernas y vio que eran demasiado musculosas para tratarse de unas féminas por no hablar de que en la garganta…tenían nuez.

Unas carcajadas se escucharon al fondo del autobús.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Desde luego Blaise tenía debilidad por vestirse de travesti o por ligar con ellos. Lo mismo era.  
Zabini, acojonado, se echó hacia atrás pero ya era tarde. Sus dos supuestas víctimas lo miraban relamiéndose, con ganas de comérselo enterito y llevárselo a la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas guapo? No pretenderás dejarnos plantadas, ¿verdad?— preguntó una de ellas haciendo un ademán muy femenino.

Blaise se dirigió al asiento donde estaban los demás y al ver que los dos travestidos le seguían, como un rayo pulsó el botón de solicitar parada y arrastró consigo a todos los demás a la calle. Por suerte, los travestis no se bajaron y se limitaron a despedirse desde el autobús haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Blaise? ¿Problemas con tus féminas? Parecían muy interesadas en ti...— se mofó el rubio.

— No tiene gracia. Ni puta gracia, Draco— le espetó ajustándose la corbata negra.

La nieve continuaba cayendo y hacía un frío insoportable en la calle. Crabbe y Goyle se abrazaban dándose calor mientras el rubio y Blaise discutían. Theo parecía estar pensando en cosas más importantes.

— ¿Sois conscientes de que nos hemos bajado en otra parada y de que ninguno tenemos idea de dónde estamos?— preguntó dejándolos más helados de lo que ya estaban.

— Mierda— masculló Zabini.

— Lo sabía— suspiró Draco con desgana— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Blaise? ¿No se suponía que tú eras el brillante genio que había planeado esto? Ya puedes arreglarlo.

— ¡Oíd! ¿Y si olvidamos esa discoteca y vamos ahí?— sugirió Goyle.

Todos centraron la vista en lo que Gregory estaba señalando y vieron en el otro lado de la calle una discoteca. Se llamaba Coco Loco. Parecía cutre y se escuchaba desde dentro una música algo rara.

— No sé yo…— dijo Malfoy.

— No tenemos planes mejores y hace un frío que pela. Además, quiero beber— lo interrumpió Blaise avanzando con resolución y cruzando la acera para entrar en la discoteca mientras los demás lo seguían.

Draco de mala gana fue con ellos. No quería que el traje se le manchara por culpa de la nieve y tampoco había muchas más opciones. Ya pensaría luego en como volver.  
Cuando entraron en la discoteca se sintieron reconfortados por el calor. Al menos no se iban a congelar. Observaron el lugar y vieron un montón de _muggles_ bailando alocados.  
Draco chasqueó la lengua. Había demasiados. Iba a tener que aguantar a los _sangre-sucia_ restregándose contra su ropa. Estupendo.  
Blaise se movió entre la gente hasta que encontró el lugar que consideró mejor para quedarse allí y bailar. Una canción sonaba de fondo.

_''Suavemente, bésame… que quiero sentir tus labios, besándome otra ves…''_

¿Cómo mierda se bailaba eso? Draco vio a un chico de tez oscura como se subía encima de la barra y con un micrófono decía algo sobre mover las caderas, pasos de salsa y coger de la cintura.  
Crabbe y Goyle siguieron las indicaciones del mulato y comenzaron a bailar torpemente, pisándose los pies.

— ¿Pero qué narices estáis haciendo?— Blaise se cruzó de brazos— Tenéis que buscar a una fémina que esté buena, no poneros a bailar vosotros juntos, imbéciles.

— Déjalos Blaise... que hagan lo que quieran, tampoco es que haya muchas tías por aquí— repuso Draco asqueado al ver que un gordo borracho se estampaba contra él.

En cuanto a Theo, permanecía inmóvil, sin escuchar la conversación. Se había quedado sin pulso. No podía ser cierto. Era imposible. Luna. Allí estaba al fondo, bailando con las demás. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta sus amigos?

— Llamando a Theo, ¿qué cojones te pasa?— preguntó Blaise acercándose a él a punto de partirle la cara.

— Ehh, ehh— Theo se veía incapaz de hablar. No podía cerrar la boca del asombro.

Alzó la mano señalando algo o mejor dicho a alguien entre la gente y Draco sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba.

— No jodas…— dijo Blaise atónito.

El rubio se quedó perplejo. Allí estaba Granger bailando con las demás, dándolo todo. Con un vestido blanco... tan arreglada. No parecía ella... y además…¿estaba borracha?  
Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces para ver si se trataba de un sueño o una broma pero seguían estando allí, bailando como locas mientras todos los tíos del local las miraban descaradamente.  
Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas mientras Theo y Blaise le seguían. Crabbe y Goyle pasaron del tema y prefirieron ir a la barra y pedirse algo de beber.

— Vaya, vaya…— dijo Malfoy dándole un toque en la espalda a la leona.

Hermione sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al escuchar esa voz. Esa voz tan sexy, tan familiar, tan conocida... La voz de la serpiente. Se giró lentamente y lo vio plantado frente a ella, junto a Theo y Blaise. Los tres con trajes muy elegantes...irresistibles.

— ¿Malfo-foy?— tartamudeó llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Había bebido demasiado y ahora no podía controlarse. Se maldijo así misma por haber perdido el control. ¿Qué iba a pensar el rubio?

— Granger, veo que estás un poco...contenta— se mofó sujetándola por los hombros al ver que perdía un poco el equilibrio.

— Estúpifo, déjame— balbuceó dándole un manotazo y dirigiéndose al centro de la discoteca, comenzando a bailar con el cubano de la barra que había terminado su turno y se divertía entre la gente.

Draco se sintió molesto. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que irse a bailar con el retrasado ese? Él era mucho mejor. Seguro que si él bailara con otra, Granger se ponía furiosa. Seguro. Tenía que buscar a una víctima.

Theo fue a hablar con Luna o al menos a intentarlo, pues la pobre estaba tan ebria que no dejaba de balbucear cosas sobre los _torposoplos_ y los _Thestrals. _Según ella, la discoteca estaba llena de caballos. Theo se limitó a cogerla del brazo y llevarla a uno de los taburetes que había cerca de la barra. Si se sentaba quizás se pondría mejor.

En cuanto a Blaise, no podía apartar los ojos de la pecosa. Allí estaba bailando con Lavender y Parvati, pasando de él a pesar de que lo había visto. Maldita comadreja. Quiso decirle algo pero no le dio tiempo. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Draco adelantándose y cogiéndola del brazo.

— Blaise quédate tú aquí con estas dos, tengo que hablar con Weasley— dijo sin mirarle mientras arrastraba a Ginny con él.

— ¿Pero qué haces?— dijo Ginny molesta zafándose de su agarre. La pelirroja era la única que estaba un poco más centrada. El alcohol no le había afectado tanto y eso que era la que más había bebido.

— Weasley cállate y baila conmigo— Draco la cogió de la cintura y la aproximó a él.

—¿Qué qué-qué estás haciendo Malfoy? ¡No me toques!— exclamó forcejeando.

— Pobretona hazme caso. No es que me apetezca bailar contigo. Lo hago por otra cosa. Tú solo sígueme la corriente— le susurró al oído con vehemencia.

Ginny no entendía nada pero parecía que lo que decía el Slytherin era importante para él. Sin saber por qué, le hizo caso. Pasaron más de cinco minutos y Hermione seguía bailando con el mulato.  
Malfoy se estaba desesperando. El plan de utilizar a la comadreja no había dado resultado. Tendría que ir a por ella directamente.  
Sin embargo, su plan había servido para otra cosa. En concreto, para poner furioso a Blaise que permanecía cruzado de brazos, apoyado en una de las paredes presenciando la escena mientras Parvati y Lavender se mofaban de él llamándole Blaisy... pero Blaise no escuchaba. Solo tenía ojos para observar como la pecosa bailaba con su amigo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cabrón? Estaba tan enfadado que tenía ganas de pegar a alguien.  
Vio que Draco se apartó de ella y se fue en otra dirección. Blaise no sabía dónde estaban Theo ni Crabbe y Goyle pero le importaba una mierda. Cuando vio que la pecosa se dirigía a la barra, no dudó en seguirla.  
Ahí estaba él, como un gilipollas, persiguiéndola. Quería dar la vuelta y marcharse pero no podía. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más se acercaba a ella.

— Quiero un Coco Loco— pidió Ginny apoyándose en la barra.

Cuando tuvo su cóctel entre las manos y se llevó la pajita a los labios dispuesta a bebérselo, alguien la cogió del brazo. Una mano ardiente.

— Pecosa, ¿me puedes explicar que hacías bailando con Draco?— preguntó acercándose a su oído. La música estaba tan alta que no escuchaba nada.

_'' Bésame un poquito, besa, besa, besa, bésame otro ratito''_

— A ti no te importa Zabini, ¿puedes dejarme? Estamos de vacaciones y no tengo ganas de aguantarte— le espetó.

Blaise la observó con detenimiento. Nunca la había visto sin uniforme y menos con un vestido como ese. Negro, ajustado, marcando todas sus curvas y esa melena pelirroja. Joder con la pecosa. En un arrebato, le quitó la bebida de las manos y le dio un sorbo. Necesitaba calmarse pero sobre todo, calmar a su Blaisiconda que parecía haber despertado.

_'' Bésame suavesito, sin prisa y con calma ''_

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó Ginny al ver que la observaba tan descaradamente.

— Nada pecosa, deja que le de otro sorbo— Blaise volvió a beber Coco Loco pero mucho más que antes.

— ¿Por qué no te pides uno? Me estás dejando sin nada y cuesta dinero— se quejó Ginny recuperando su bebida.

Blaise se fijó en que una camarera estaba preparando más Coco Loco y pensó que quizás no era mala idea. Sí…se pediría otro.

— Quiero uno—dijo elevando la voz para hacerse oir por encima del ruido.

Ginny lo observaba de reojo mientras sorbía su bebida. Estaba empezando a marearse un poco. Era lógico. Había bebido mucho. Observó a Lavender y Parvati y las vio bailando con Goyle mientras él gritaba— _¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!__—_y Crabbe le hacía la ola. Ellos llevaban Coco Loco en las manos y parecían estar algo contentos. Sin embargo, Ginny no veía a Hermione ni a Luna. ¿Dónde demonios estarían?

En el otro extremo de la barra, Theo intentaba calmar a Luna que estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, alucinando.

— Theo, ¿Los ves? Es raro que haya _Thestrals_ aquí. No lo entiendo— suspiró— ¿dónde están los carruajes?

Theo no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a Luna ebria y le puso las manos en sus muslos, acariciándolos. Calmándola.

— Sí, sí... Los veo— sonrió— ¿Qué has tomado Luna?

— Coco Loco. Está muy bueno, ¿sabes? Deberías probarlo— sugirió hipando un poco.

— No, mejor otro día.

Luna lo miró con dulzura. ¿Por qué se portaba tan bien con ella?

Los borrachos dicen la verdad o simplemente pierden la vergüenza y hablan de cosas que jamás se atreverían a decir estando sobrios. Eso le pasó a Luna. Tuvo un impulso y soltó lo que quería en ese momento.

— Theo, ¿me das un beso?

Theo se quedó paralizado. Había escuchado mal, seguro.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó atónito.

— Eres muy guapo. Me gustaría que me dieses un beso— sonrió alzando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

— Pero… ¿en la boca?— Quizás era en la cara. Seguro. Era imposible que Luna le pidiese algo así.

— Claro… — soltó una risita la Ravenclaw— Es solo un beso. No es nada malo, ¿no crees?

— Quizás tengas razón…—suspiró Theo y tragó saliva.

Estaba claro que Luna estaba borracha, que quizás al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada y que él no quería aprovecharse de ella, pero… ¿cómo iba a negarse a sus peticiones? Eso no le gustaría a Luna. Quería hacerla feliz, ¿y qué mejor manera de cumplir sus deseos?  
Antes de que pudiese tomar una decisión, Luna lo agarró de la corbata y tiró de él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Al Slytherin le palpitaba el corazón. Tanto que le dolía. Notaba la respiración de Luna rozándole la cara. Lentamente aproximó los labios a los suyos y cerró los ojos para besarla. Luna al notar el sutil roce de su boca contra la suya sonrió para sí misma y ella fue la que dio el último paso, fundiendo sus labios con los de él, besándole tiernamente. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero no tenía miedo. Sabía que podría hacerlo. Theo la hacía sentirse segura… y el Coco Loco también.

Mientras tanto, Blaise seguía bebiendo y notaba como las piernas se le aflojaban. Joder, ¿por qué había tomado tanto? Estaba demasiado borracho.  
Miró a la pelirroja y vio que se estaba riendo de él. Quizás por verlo de esa forma o quizás porque ella estaba igual que él.

— ¿Weasley qusdfieres dejarr de reuirte?— balbuceó sin poder controlar la lengua. Genial. Cuando estaba muy bebido solía balbucear y decir tonterías. Iba a perder toda su reputación frente a la pecosa.

— No ppuedo— continuaba soltando risotadas Ginny. A pesar de que odiaba a Zabini, verlo así le hacía gracia. También influía el hecho de que en ese momento, todo y absolutamente todo lo encontraba divertido. Estaba demasiado mareada.

Blaise centró la vista en ella. Maldita pecosa.

— ¿Aún no te haz ido? Lárrrgate— le espetó Ginny— No quierro verte ni a ti ni a tu Blazicounda.

Blaise se mantenía en silencio. Veía sus labios moviéndose pero no la escuchaba. No podía hacerlo. A pesar de que estaba mareado no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Pensaba que le atraía por ser inocentona pero esa noche con ese vestido….estaba demasiado buena, demasiado apetecible, demasiado follable.  
Alzó la mano y comenzó a deslizar los dedos por su escote. Quería explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
Ginny al notar su tacto sintió el calor de él penetrándole por la piel y quemándola por dentro. Su respiración se había vuelto jadeante y profunda.

_'' Dame un beso bien profundo, que me llegue al alma''_

— ¿Quéf haceg Zabini?— preguntó al ver que Blaise se aproximaba más a ella, quedando cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

_''Dame un beso más, que en mi boca cabe...''_

— Sinceramente Weasley, no lo sé...— respondió Blaise aproximándose a sus labios.

Ginny no hizo nada. Se quedó muy quieta. No entendió por qué pero cuando notó la boca de Zabini fundiéndose con la suya lo supo. Supo que a él le apetecía pero también a ella. Se sintió inútil por no poder negarse después de todo lo que él le había hecho pero cuando notó su lengua jugando con la suya de esa forma tan excitante, vio que todo encajaba. Él era un morboso por todo lo que le obligaba hacer y ella tambien lo era por gustarle sus juegos a pesar de que no lo hubiera querido reconocer en un principio. Los labios de Zabini eran ardientes, apetecibles, suaves, por no decir que besaba de maravilla.  
Blaise la rodeó con los brazos aproximándola a él y deslizó las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Quería notar sus curvas. Definitivamente había perdido el control de sí mismo. Ya se arrepentiría al día siguiente. O quizás con suerte tendría resaca y no lo recordaría.  
Ginny lo cogió con fuerza de la camisa hundiendo más la lengua en su boca y profundizando aún más en el beso. Rezaba por que ninguna de sus amigas la viera pero cuando notó que algo duro la presionaba, se olvidó por completo de Hermione y las demás. Seguramente era el dichoso basilisco. Aunque no le importó. Se había dado cuenta de que Zabini la excitaba mucho y al parecer, ella a él también.  
Cuando Blaise apartó los labios de los suyos vio que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, húmedos...deseando mucho más.

— Weasley…— la serpiente no sabía que decir.

Ginny lo miró sin entender lo que acababa de hacer. Había dado su primer beso a una maldita serpiente.

— Será mejofr que me vayag Zabini. Olvidaw esto— respondió dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Maldito alcohol. Maldito alcohol pensaba una y otra vez. Maldijo mil veces. Maldijo a Zabini, al alcohol, al basilisco y a ella misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo como antes? Cuando solo tenía ojos para Harry. Desde que Zabini había entrado en su vida, si es que podía decirse así, ella se alteraba con demasiada facilidad. Joder. Le estaba empezando a gustar ese degenerado y lo peor de todo era que ella se estaba volviendo como él.

Draco había conseguido deshacerse del mulato y había sacado a Hermione a la calle para hablar con ella. Seguía haciendo frío pero había dejado de nevar.  
La leona se frotó los brazos. No había cogido el abrigo del guardarropa porque el estúpido hurón la había sacado a la fuerza.  
Llevaba días deseando verle pero cuando al fin lo tenía delante se había acobardado y marchado con el camarero. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de una forma tan absurda? Era una estúpida.

— Granger, ¿tienes frío?— le preguntó.

— ¿Tú qué crees Malfoy? Me has sacado a la calle sin dar explicaciones, por no hablar de que te presentas sin avisar… ¿Cómo demonios sabías que estábamos aquí?

Malfoy la observó. Parecía estar un poco más espabilada. Ya no balbuceaba. Tenía los labios rosados por el frío y el pelo completamente liso. Al verla tiritar, se acercó a ella y notó un sutil aroma a vainilla... En ese momento fue consciente de su proximidad, se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó por encima de los hombros.

— No lo sabía Granger...habrá sido cosa del destino.

Hermione lo observó sin saber si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando de ella. ¿Cómo podía decir esas tonterías?

— Sí claro... tú que sabrás lo que es el destino, idiota…— resopló.

— Creo que esa no es forma de tratarme después de haber sido tan amable dejándote mi chaqueta...— dijo cogiéndole un mechón de pelo con interés.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos. Sus ojos grises la miraban con diversión. Él la había sacado a la calle porque quería hablar con ella. Porque quería estar a solas con ella. Pero era tan estúpida que lo trataba de esa forma. Todo por culpa de sus malditos nervios.

— Lo siento…— musitó.

— ¿Cómo?— Malfoy sonrió burlonamente. ¿Granger pidiéndole perdón? Lo nunca visto.

— He dicho que lo siento…— repitió acercándose a él y rozándole con los labios su oído. Así le quedaría bien claro.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien con tu nuevo novio?— se mofó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡NO! Estúpido, era uno de los camareros. Me fui a bailar con él porque estaba nerviosa…— Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano. Aún seguía estando bajo los efectos del alcohol y a pesar de que no balbuceaba, no podía disimular.

— ¿Nerviosa Granger?— inquirió Malfoy acercando los labios a su cuello, inhalando su aroma mientras seguía hablándole en susurros— ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme visto?

Hermione no pudo mentir. Aquello era peor que estar bajo los efectos del _Veritaserum._

— Sí... no esperaba verte hasta después de vacaciones Malfoy...— dijo mientras el rubio esparcía pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello haciendo que ella jadeara.

Hermione se sentía confusa. El rubio estaba demasiado amigable. Quizás el Coco Loco le había afectado a él también. Sin embargo, ella juraría que no lo había visto beber.

— Granger...— le escuchó decir.

— Que Malfoy...— respondió docilmente.

— Sé que aún estás un poco ebria pero si te pregunto algo...¿me dirás la verdad?

La leona en ese momento le diría lo que fuera con tal de que no dejara de besarla. ¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarle?

— Sí...— a Hermione le temblaba todo el cuerpo a pesar de tener la chaqueta del rubio sobre los hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te bese ahora? — susurró Malfoy sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello con sus labios— No hay nadie en la calle Granger. Blaise y los demás están dentro y tus amigas también. Nadie nos verá. Considéralo un regalo de Navidad.

— Malfoy…— musitó Hermione.

Draco suspiró. Sabía que Hermione a pesar de estar algo ebria iba a empezar a maldecirle y a discutir con él como hacía de costumbre.

— Malfoy…— repitió— Si te soy sincera aunque me hubieses preguntado esto estando sobria, te hubiera respondido lo mismo. Aunque me lo hubieras preguntado ayer en vez de hoy te hubiera dado la misma respuesta. Sí. Claro que sí, idiota.

Draco sonrió complacido sobre la suave piel de su cuello, la miró a los ojos y lentamente se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos, sin prisa. La calle estaba desierta. Ni siquiera pasaban coches. Alguien podría salir en cualquier momento de la discoteca pero daba igual. En ese momento, solo existían él y ella. Solo existía ese beso.  
Alzó su mano, cogiendo a Hermione de la nuca, aproximándola más a él y ella abrió muy despacio su boca, notando como su lengua se adentraba buscando la suya. La respiración del rubio le rozaba la cara.  
Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Estaba demasiado feliz por culpa del maldito Coco Loco. O al menos, ella lo atribuía como el causante de su felicidad.

— ¿Qué sucede?— susurró Malfoy con los ojos cerrados rozándole con su nariz la mejilla.

— Nada Malfoy, continúa…— sonrió Hermione acercándose a sus labios.

Quería aprovechar el escaso tiempo que tenían. Seguramente después de esa noche no volvería a verle hasta que volviese a Hogwarts y eso la estaba matando. Quería sentir sus labios de nuevo.  
A pesar de que la temperatura iba descendiendo, Hermione ya no tenía frío. Allí de pie en la acera entre los brazos de Draco mientras la besaba, el frío no existía para ella. Sabía que aún no era día veinticinco de diciembre pero estaba claro que por muchos regalos que le hiciesen durante el día de Navidad, ninguno iba a superar ese beso tan cálido. Ese beso con el príncipe de las serpientes. Ese beso con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**¡Besos para todos! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Hasta aquí la primera parte del capítulo que como veis ha sido muy largo y si lo hubiera escrito todo junto hubiese tardado lo menos 3 semanas en actualizar! **  
**El capítulo va dedicado a: PrincessMS, Emma Felton, LucyTheMarauder, seddielovenathan, rosedrama, Milymu, ian, Awwkward, CookieAbii, Karim MG, BlueJoy, Luladark, CoposdeHielo y kionkichin. ¡ENHORABUENA!**

******NOTA: La discoteca de salsa y merengue ''Coco loco'' es de mi invención pero Camden Palace es real y es una pasada como dice Blaise XD**

**Título de la canción que sonaba en la discoteca: Elvis Crespo- Suavemente.**

**¡ESPERO VUESTRA OPINIÓN SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO! :D Un beso muy grande, tyna fest :)**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-t- y-n-a-.-f-e-s-t (Quitad los guiones). Decidme que sois de fanfiction.**

**PD: por si tenéis curiosidad, os dejo la receta del Coco Loco XD**

**Ingredientes:**  
**Vodka 12 ml**  
**Tequila 20 ml**  
**Ron blanco 20 ml**  
**Zumo de limón natural 50 ml**  
**Crema de coco 25 ml**  
**Cubitos de hielo picados 3**  
**Naranja en espiral (para decorar)**  
**1 guinda (para decorar)**  
**Preparación:**  
**Paso 1: mezclar con la batidora, el vodka, tequila, ron, zumo de limón y crema de coco.**  
**Paso 2: introducir la mezcla en un coco con unos cubitos de hielo.**  
**Paso 3: decorar con naranja, guinda etc..**


	14. Chapter 14: Putas hormonas

**Hola chicas :D Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero tengo mis motivos. No he tenido una semana muy buena que digamos y no me veía con ánimos ni fuerza para escribir. No sé... quizás es porque se me han juntado muchas cosas. (exámenes, trabajos, estrés y más exámenes) En fin, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo del príncipe durmiente de las serpientes :)**

**Espero que os guste. ¡Es uno de mis favoritos! :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a las que me seguís desde un principio y a las nuevas lectoras_: Sam Wallflower, Mariina23, RoseEmma25, floor leyes 9, drea malfoy, merylune, ESTRELLA SOLAR21, miriamcampuzano, DeinoO-Dragomir, SritaMalfoyNott, Mireya Potter, BlueJoy, crazzy76, kionkichin, ian, seddielovenathan, Yuuki Kuchiki, Guest, Catiba, rosedrama, alissa-2012, Connie1, Morgana Argay Malfoy, Mariielena Malfoy, CoposdeHielo, Alesz, Awwkward, Melanie Lestrange, Luna White 29, PrincessMS, LucyTheMarauder, Milymu, Emma Felton, Luladark y Shirmione Malfoy.  
_**

**En la sinopsis del fic he puesto el aviso de que habría lemon a lo largo de la historia pero no he cambiado la categoría porque a estas alturas...XD Cuando termine el fic lo pondré en rating M.**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**drea malfoy: ¡Hola drea! Me hicieron mucha ilusión tus dos comentarios :) No me importa que me escribas más reviews! De hecho, después de escribir capítulos tan largos en los que me esmero bastante y les dedico mucho tiempo, lo que más me apetece es ver la opinión de los que me leen porque me dan ánimos y eso me motiva a seguir con la historia.**  
**Tranquila, el fic lo empecé a subir hace menos de tres meses. XDD**  
**Me alegra que te gusten todas las parejas y la amistad que se ha forjado entre las chicas. Normalmente Hermione siempre ha odiado a Lavender pero quería que en este fic cambiaran las cosas. Siempre Hermione ha estado con Harry y Ron y me apetecía que interactuara con otros personajes :) Con respecto a Blaise y Ginny, ya irás viendo como avanza su relación...jeje prefiero no adelantarte detalles :P**  
**En cuanto a Draco...¿qué puedo decirte? Escribo sobre él por eso. Porque me encanta! ^^ por cierto, ¿por qué no te haces una cuenta? Así puedo contestarte a los reviews sin tener que esperar a la siguiente actualización :D En fin, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! ya me dirás :) Un beso muy grande guapa!**

**Mireya Potter: Hola Mireya :) ¿Corto? Eran 9.000 palabras XDDD pero eso me hace feliz porque veo que te pareció poco jojojojo :P ¿Con que te lo he pegado ehh? XDD eso ya es un vicio! con respecto a Blaise, el pobre ya me da pena con tanto travestismo... espero que pronto se centre en la pelirroja jeje**  
**y bueno Theo y Luna cada vez son más monos... esperemos que las cosas entre ellos sigan igual de bien que hasta ahora :D Me alegra mucho que te hayas enganchado al Dramione gracias a mis historias! jiji :) Me hace mucha ilusión! :D Espero que te guste este capítulo y que se te haga igual de corto que el anterior! jejeje Un beso muy grande guapa! :)**

**ian: Hola ian! :D Me gusta mucho que te emociones tanto al leer mi historia :D Y aún no has visto nada... a medida que transcurra el tiempo te vas a enamorar cada vez más de los chicos de Slytherin jejeje cada uno es diferente pero... son muy sexys los tres. Si me dieran a elegir... ¿Qué haría? ¡Me quedaba con todos! hahaha! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y te deseo mucha suerte con las nuevas preguntas! Un beso muy grande guapa :)**

**Guest: Hola Guest! :D Que ganas tenéis de que descubran a Draco y a Hermione enrollándose XDD con lo bien que están ellos solitos sin que nadie los interrumpa jojojo que malas que sois! jijiji :P Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo! Ahora sabrás como continúa la noche! Un beso muy grande guapa :)**

**Catiba: Hola Catiba! :D que sepas que lo del acento cubano tiene su historia. Resulta de que mi entrenador de fitness es de Cuba, está muy loco y es muy gracioso. Cuando escribí esa parte me acordé de él porque se pasa todo el rato gritándonos tonterías. A veces cuando estamos entrenando y nos mata a ejercicios muy duros nos dice: ''_ venga, continuá. Sé que ahora mimo etai visualisando a toa mi familia. Soy un dictadó y os voy a da con la vara como no continuei haciendo abdominale. Aquí si os da algo, os dejamo en la puerta del supermercao tirao! _''XD y muchas cosas más jajajaj así que imaginate, todo el día riendo. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo guapa! Un beso muy grande :)**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma! Cuando escribo un fic hago una especie de esqueleto con toda la trama de principio a fin, (incluso el epílogo) y en el príncipe está hecho desde hace tiempo. Me encanta que te comas el coco y le des mil vueltas intentando saber lo que va a pasar jejeje a veces aciertas y otras no :) Probablemente este capítulo te guste más que el anterior jijiji no sé que me pasa que cada vez salen más chulis. Draco intentó poner celosa a Hermione (obviamente el plan le salió rana XDD pero bueno al menos lo intentó). El capítulo lo corté ahí porque vi que era el momento adecuado. Y bueno pasar cosas entre ellos... ocurren constantemente porque no me digas tú a mí desde que empezó el fic... practicamente se han enrollado en cada capítulo o se han metido mano! jajajaja A ver que sucede en este :P En cuanto a Blaise... ya sabes como es él... esperemos que cambie de parecer...esperemos XDDD**  
**Por cierto no sabes como me reí cuando vi en lo de la pareja misteriosa: Snape y McGonagall. jajajaj Sé que dije que iba a emparejar a todo el mundo, pero hasta cierto punto XDDD en fin, me hizo mucha gracia :)**  
**Espero que te guste mucho el nuevo capítulo :) Un beso muy grande guapa!**

**...y ahora, os dejo con la lectura!**

* * *

**PUTAS HORMONAS**

La puertas de la discoteca se abrieron estrepitosamente haciendo que Draco y Hermione separaran sus labios rápidamente. El rubio maldijo al gordo borracho cuando lo vio acercándose a ellos, tambaleándose y haciendo eses con una botella de ron en la mano. Era el mismo muggle que se había estampado contra su traje cuando llegó a la discoteca.  
Hermione se sintió incómoda y algo cohibida al ver al hombre aproximándose a ella y poniéndole una mano mugrienta encima del hombro, manchando la chaqueta de la serpiente.

— ¿Qué guapua erues no?— balbuceó hipando. El hombre iba como una cuba.

— Aparta tus manazas de mi chaqueta sangre sucia— le espetó Draco. En realidad lo que más le molestaba era que tocara a Granger pero prefería no decir nada de eso delante de ella.

— Déjame en paff rrubiof teñido. Me voy a llevar a tug noviiua…— dijo centrando su atención en él y apoyándose en su hombro para no caerse.  
Malfoy se echó hacia atrás repelido por su contacto y asqueado por el olor que desprendía.

— No es mi novia— lo que menos falta le hacía era que le dijeran que Granger era su novia. Fantástico. Que se enrollara con ella no quería decir nada. Solamente le apetecía…nada más.

— Para tu información, no es rubio teñido— intervino Hermione defendiéndolo— Su color es rubio platino natural.

El borracho los miró de hito en hito. Parecía, o al menos daba la sensación de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

— Déjalo Granger, será mejor que vayamos dentro. Puede salir Blaise o alguien en cualquier momento— dijo cogiéndola de la mano y alejándola de aquel hombre.

Conforme iban acercándose a la puerta para entrar en la discoteca, Hermione fue consciente de que Malfoy la estaba cogiendo de la mano. Quizás para arrastrarla con él o quizás porque le apetecía pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba el tacto cálido y suave de su piel. Sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

— Dame la chaqueta Granger— le instó parándose en la puerta y cogiéndola de sus hombros— No pueden verte con ella.

Hermione se limitó a asentir y cuando se la dio al rubio, entraron a Coco Loco.  
Al fondo, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Crabbe y Goyle bailaban una especie de conga sin sentido mientras Blaise permanecía sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra bebiendo. En cuanto a Theo y Luna, no había ni rastro de ellos.

— Granger— se acercó a su oído para que ella pudiese escucharle claramente— ¿Te apetece continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo?

Hermione lo miró algo extrañada. ¿Acaso estaba loco y no le importaba que los vieran los demás? Todos estaban dispersos entre la gente y había muchas personas como para que se dieran cuenta pero era muy arriesgado.

— Malfoy, ¿y qué pasa con los demás? – preguntó preocupada. Claro que le apetecía continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en la calle pero tenían que pensar en los riesgos.

— No me has contestado Granger. ¿Te apetece o no?— insistió rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios con la intención de incitarla.

— Sí, pero…

— Entonces sígueme— la cortó volviendo a cogerla de la mano y abriéndose paso entre el gentío.

En el otro extremo de la discoteca, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Crabbe y Goyle bailaban la conga como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

— ¡ Venga, venga! ¡Ey, ey!— exclamaba Lavender que era la que iba en cabeza.

No entendía que hacían con las serpientes pero estaba en tal grado de embriaguez que no le importaba. Se lo estaba pasando bomba y Crabbe y Goyle no parecían tan malos. Podía decir que le caían incluso bien.  
Las demás estaban en la misma situación pero Ginny aunque seguía el ritmo del baile parecía abstraída. No entendía cómo había podido besar a Zabini. Aún sentía el hormigueo en sus labios. Sentía su calor excitante. Estaba claro que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más se olvidaba de Harry. Estaba llegando a replantearse si aún le seguía gustando. Su confusión crecía por momentos.  
Miró en dirección a la barra y vio que Zabini estaba allí sentado, alzando un Coco Loco en la mano y riéndose. Ginny suspiró cansada al verle en esas condiciones tan lamentables. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por él?

— ¡Mirad! ¡Ahora hay que bailar por parejas!— exclamó Goyle interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al ver al camarero dando indicaciones desde la barra con el micrófono.

_'' ¡MOVIMIENTO SENSUALE, PAPASITO! ¡MOVÉ BIEN LO CULITO!''_

Goyle jamás se lo había pasado tan bien. Por una vez en su vida no estaba obedeciendo las órdenes de Draco y eso le gustaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo bailar durante un rato con las alumnas de Gryffindor? Tampoco era algo horrible. A la mierda con la rivalidad de casas. Era su cumpleaños y esa noche era lo único que le importaba.

— Gregory, ¿tú con quién vas a ponerte?— le preguntó Crabbe con los ojos entrecerrados, bamboleándose un poco.

— ¡Que se ponga conmigo!— exclamó Parvati— ¡Olvidemos por hoy que nos odiamos!

— ¡Sí, sí!— añadió Lavender— ¡Ginny y yo nos pondremos con Crabby, Crabby!

— ¿Crabby, Crabby? — preguntó Crabbe sin entender nada. ¿Lavender le había puesto uno de sus motes particulares? Bueno…era simpática…— ¡Está bien!

Ginny, Lavender y Crabbe comenzaron a bailar salsa pero aquello acabó siendo más bien el corro de la patata. Solo les faltaba gritar—¡Comeremos ensalada! ¡Naranjitas y limones!— y demás. Iban dando vueltas cogidos de la mano mientras se estampaban contra todo el que se ponía en medio, canturreando como posesos.

Mientras tanto, Parvati y Goyle bailaban salsa, o al menos lo intentaban porque el pobre Gregory iba tan mareado y era tan torpe que no daba ni una.

— Venga Goyle, tú sígueme... yo te ayudaré— sonrió Parvati cogiéndole la mano y poniéndola en su cintura— Ahora con la otra mano tienes que coger la mía.

Goyle tragó saliva. Ese baile no se le daba muy bien pero al menos Parvati sabía lo que hacía. Parecía estar puesta en la materia. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.  
Se aproximó a la Gryffindor algo avergonzado y comenzaron a bailar intentando no pisarse los pies, pero sin saber cómo, terminaron haciendo los pases de un vals, como el que había bailado Parvati con Harry en el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso.  
Definitivamente, a ninguno del grupo se le daba bien la salsa.

— Me gusta el color de tu vestido— se le escapó a Goyle mientras continuaban dando vueltas y vueltas y todo el mundo centraba su atención en ellos. Daba la impresión de que habían salido del siglo XVIII.

Parvati enarcó una ceja. Su vestido era verde. ¿Y cuál era el color favorito de las serpientes?

— Gracias Goyle— respondió soltando una risita— por cierto, ¿cómo te suelen llamar? ¿Goyle o Gregory?

Goyle sonrió por algún motivo. Quizás por el hecho de que era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así. ¿Ella quería llamarle por su nombre?

— Llámame como quieras. Draco siempre me dice Goyle pero me gusta más que me llamen por mi nombre.

— Entonces Gregory, ¡adjudicado!— exclamó animosa— ¿Sabes? Hoy vas a ser mi camarada de fiesta. Me caes bien. No sé por qué tenemos que estar separados por casas y esas tonterías. Creo que esta noche hemos roto las reglas.

Goyle asintió como bien sabía hacer. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la magnitud de esas palabras. Parvati tenía razon. Se habían saltado las reglas pero no se imaginaban hasta qué extremo. Desconocían por completo lo que habían hecho Draco y Blaise. Ellos sí que se habían saltado las reglas.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy había optado por llevar a la leona a un lugar más apartado.  
— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó Hermione al ver que se paraban frente a la puerta de uno de los cuartos de baño.

— Buscar un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos y al parecer, lo he encontrado— sonrió de forma astuta.

— Pero, pero, pero…

Malfoy no la dejó hablar y la arrastró al cuarto de baño. Comprobó cada cubículo y al ver que todos estaban vacios, entraron en el del fondo echando el pestillo de la puerta.  
El sonido de la música se escuchaba amortiguado. Ya no era tan molesto.

— Mejor ahora — suspiró aliviado acercándose directamente a sus labios— Aquí no podrá molestarnos ningún retrasado.

Hermione puso su mano entre su boca y la de él deteniéndole.

— ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? Porque si me has traído aquí para…para…

El rubio alzó las cejas y soltó una risotada.

— Granger, ¿en serio piensas que tengo tan mal gusto como para que follemos en un cuarto de baño y encima de una discoteca de unos sangre sucia?

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan directo?

Malfoy apoyó sus manos contra la fría pared acorralándola y la luz del cuarto de baño se apagó repentinamente.

La voz de un borracho se escuchó desde fuera— _¡Uy vayag! ¿Qué es esgto? ¿Holaf?_— jugó varias veces con el interruptor de la luz y finalmente continuó su camino dejando el baño completamente a oscuras.

— ¿Y ahora q-qué hacemos?— la voz de Hermione sonó entrecortada y algo temblorosa— será mejor que…

— Granger… no le des tantas vueltas. Cierra los ojos y olvídate de todo— Draco se aproximó a sus labios y pegó su cuerpo más al de ella sintiendo el roce de sus senos contra su pecho.

Hermione notó el calor de su torso y no pudo decir nada. Se quedó lánguida. Alzó sus manos muy despacio rodeando la cintura del rubio y cerró los ojos en la densa oscuridad. Notaba la respiración de él rozando su rostro. Malfoy, con las manos aún apoyadas en la pared se inclinó un poco y la besó, abriéndose paso entre sus irresistibles labios, entreabriéndolos y pasando la punta de su lengua, humedeciéndoselos. Le resultaban tan deseables que no tuvo suficiente y comenzó a succionar su labio muy despacio. Quería disfrutar del momento, saborearlo.  
Hermione notó un torbellino de sensaciones que le recorrían todo su cuerpo y se aferró con más deseo a Malfoy hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Nunca se había sentido así y cada vez que él la besaba perdía el control de sí misma. Algo se apoderaba de ella.  
Draco apartó una mano de la pared y la pasó por su cabello, notándolo alisado...sedoso... continuó bajando la mano recorriendo su cuello en una sutil caricia hasta llegar a su clavícula. Cuanto más notaba Hermione que el rubio bajaba su mano, más le costaba respirar, más le costaba contenerse… pero cuando sintió que tocaba uno de sus pechos, hundiendo sus dedos en él...manoseándoselo de esa forma tan estimulante y haciendo que ardiese con tal intensidad que apenas era capaz de soportarlo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.  
Malfoy apartó los labios de los suyos y enterró la nariz en su cuello aspirando su olor.

— ¿Quieres que pare?— Hermione notó el roce de sus labios humedecidos moviéndose contra la piel de su cuello y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

— No por favor... — susurró levemente.

Draco volvió a besarla y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Quería notar el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Quería sentirla. Deslizó sus manos tocando su espalda…sus caderas…sus pechos….apretando su trasero.  
Notó como una súbita erección comenzaba a presionarle la bragueta de los pantalones y bajó un poco más las manos, metiéndolas por debajo del vestido de Hermione. Le había dicho que no harían nada pero era tan difícil cumplir su palabra... no creía tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para controlar la situación y cuando notó que ella le agarraba del trasero perdió totalmente el control. Quería tocarla… o para ser más exactos, quería tocarla _ahí_, darle placer… y a ser posible, que más tarde ella se lo diese a él.  
Hermione notó el contacto de los dedos cálidos de Malfoy ascendiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus bragas y se quedó inmóvil. Fue consciente de que no le iba a impedir que continuase y sabía muy bien que el alcohol no tenía nada que ver. Ella lo deseaba. Era un hecho…deseaba sus caricias, necesitaba que esa tortura continuara. Las puntas de los dedos de Malfoy vagaban por su cuerpo. Deslizó la mano por sus muslos separándolos y pasó los dedos por su pelvis rozando el filo de sus bragas, incitándola, despertando a la leona que llevaba dentro.  
Justo cuando cruzó la barrera y metió la mano en su ropa interior, la música paró de golpe y se escuchó un sonido de cristales rompiéndose. Unos gritos estridentes sonaban fuera y Hermione se separó como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

— ¿Qué mierda ocurre?— la voz de Malfoy sonó molesta. Estaba jodido. ¿Por qué narices los tenían que haber interrumpido? Ahora que por fin iba a meter la mano en las bragas de Granger.

Buscó a oscuras el pestillo hasta dar con él, abrió la puerta del cubículo violentamente y agarró a Hermione del brazo para salir de allí.  
Un grupo de gente se amontonaba en el centro de la pista y el camarero estaba gritando muy alterado subido en la barra.

— ¡VOY A LLAMÁ A LA POLISÍA! ¡DEJEN DE PELEÁ!

— Fantástico— masculló Draco al aproximarse haciéndose paso entre la gente y al ver a Blaise y al gordo borracho en medio del barullo, dándose puñetazos.

Blaise alzó la mano y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe al hombre en la barriga haciendo que se cayera al suelo inconsciente.

— ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo Blaise?— preguntó Draco al verle con una ceja partida y la cara llena de sangre.

— ¿Dónder estuabas túp? — balbuceó Blaise tambaleándose y pasándose la mano por la ceja ensangrentada— Este gilipoullass me estaba vacilaundo.

Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Crabbe y Goyle que habían visto lo que había pasado se acercaron a Draco y Hermione. También aparecieron Theo y Luna.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas Mione?— preguntó Lavender muy seria.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Hermione se tensaron. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué excusa ponía?

— Eso es lo de menos. Será mejor que le ayudemos…— señaló a Blaise. Si hacía que todos centrasen su atención en él quizás dejaban de preguntarle.

—¡AQUÍ NO VAI A ENTRÁ MÁ VOSOTROS!— exclamó de pronto el camarero enfurecido— ¡YA PODÉI LARGARO CON EL LOQUITO DE VUETRO AMIGO SI NO QUERÉI QUE LLAMEMO A LA POLISÍA!

— Genial….— puso los ojos en blanco Hermione. Vio aparecer a Luna y Theo. ¿Qué demonios hacían tan juntitos? Al ver que el camarero no dejaba de presionarles para que se marchasen, lo dejó pasar y fue con las demás al guardarropa para coger los abrigos.

Draco y Theo cogieron a Blaise, uno de cada brazo y se encargaron de sacarle a la calle antes de que la situación empeorase aun más mientras Crabbe y Goyle se aseguraban de que nadie se les acercara.

— Luna, ¿qué hacías con Theo?— preguntó Parvati poniéndose su abrigo antes de salir a la calle.

— Os lo contaré más tarde. En casa de Hermione. Allí no habrá caballos…— sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

Hermione y las demás la miraron y comenzaron a reírse. A pesar de que se tenían que marchar por culpa del incidente, ver a Luna así era muy divertido. ¿Pero qué hacía con Theo? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?  
Cuando salieron, los chicos estaban plantados en la acera con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando.

— No sé por qué coñuo tenemof que esperar a éstaf— se le trababa la lengua a Blaise.

— ¿Por qué no os habéis ido?— preguntó Hermione abrochándose el último botón del abrigo y acercándose a Malfoy.

El rubio fue a contestarle pero un gritito los interrumpió.

— ¡OH NO! ¡MIONE! — Lavender parecía estar preocupada— ¡Son casi las tres!

Hermione palideció y sintió como toda la borrachera le bajaba de golpe. Estupendo. No llevaba teléfono encima y su madre debía estar preocupadísima. Por no hablar de que todas iban algo ebrias (sobre todo Luna) y no podían aparecer así en su casa. ¿Qué iban a pensar sus padres? La iban a matar, eso sin duda.

— Granger, ¿tú casa está muy lejos?— la voz de Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— A diez minutos de aquí, ¿por qué?

— Mira a tu alrededor.

Hermione observó la calle y vio que el ambiente había cambiado totalmente. Ya no parecía tan seguro ir solas hasta su casa. Había hombres bebidos y armando jaleo por lo que supo inmediatamente a que se refería el rubio.

— ¿Vais a acompañarnos?— preguntó intentando contener una sonrisa pero Malfoy no contestó.

Solo se limitó a andar mientras los demás lo seguían. No podía admitir que la quería acompañar a su casa, además tenía que disimular delante de sus amigos. Estaba tan distraído con sus preocupaciones que ni si quiera se había percatado de que Theo había estado con Lovegood.  
Hermione se puso a caminar junto a él para indicarle el camino y los demás los siguieron, cada uno a su ritmo. Theo iba cuidando de Luna que aseguraba que la calle estaba plagada de _Nargles_ que querían robarle sus pendientes y su vestido nuevo. Crabbe y Goyle iban hablando con Parvati y Lavender, los cuales parecían haberse hecho muy amigos en poco tiempo.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¿Entonces tú que horóscopo eres Gregory? ¿Capricornio?— se rio Parvati cogiéndole del brazo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Goyle algo confuso.

Draco a pesar de que no los veía porque iban detrás, sí los escuchaba y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Pobre Goyle… Patil y Brown lo van a llevar por mal camino— se mofó.

— Con suerte no creo que recuerde nada mañana— Hermione iba caminando junto a él, notando su fresco aroma mentolado tan irresistible.

— ¿Tú vas a recordar lo que ha sucedido hoy Granger?— Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

Hermione se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear. ¿CÓMO NO IBA A RECORDARLO?

— Yo…yo… s-sí…

— Bien— sonrió Malfoy hablando en voz muy baja— Lástima que Blaise nos haya interrumpido con su patético espectáculo pero la próxima vez me aseguraré de que no haya nadie cerca.

Hermione se estremeció. A pesar de que no la estaba tocando, esa voz tan ronca la excitaba más que cualquier cosa.

Mientras, Ginny, de malagana se había encargado de llevar a Blaise. Eran los últimos, puesto que él iba arrastrando los pies por el suelo casi sin poder andar y se apoyaba en el hombro de la pelirroja para no caerse.

— ¿ Por qué has tenido que pelearte?— preguntó Ginny agarrándolo más fuerte del brazo para que no se estampase contra la acera.

— Porque ese _sangre sucia_ me estaba tocando los cojones— Blaise había dejado de balbucear pero se sentía dolorido.

En realidad el motivo principal de la pelea había sido porque había visto al borracho mirándola, relamiéndose como un puto pervertido. Le había jodido demasiado y entre que estaba enfadado y que había visto al estúpido ese babeando detrás de ella, no lo había podido evitar y le había pegado un puñetazo pero no quería decírselo. La pecosa no podía enterarse de su arrebato.

Ginny observó su rostro y al ver que tenía sangre en la cara, se paró y sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo para limpiársela.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Weasley?— preguntó al verla toqueteándole la cara pero la pelirroja lo ignoró.

— ¿Por qué antes…ya sabes…me has besado?— preguntó Ginny algo avergonzada.

— El alcohol pecosa… si no, no lo hubiese hecho nunca…con suerte mañana se me habrá olvidado— le espetó fríamente.

Ginny bufó molesta pero se limitó a no contestarle mientras terminaba de limpiarle la herida y siguieron rumbo a casa de Hermione. Ella también prefería olvidar lo sucedido pero sabía con certeza que por desgracia, al día siguiente lo recordaría todo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la leona, Hermione se detuvo y se giró para mirar a todos los demás.

— Es aquí.

Crabbe y Goyle se hicieron cargo de Blaise y Ginny se acercó a Lavender y Parvati que iban muy animadas, canturreando y dando saltitos más que felices. Theo y Luna iban a su aire, ajenos a lo que les rodeaba.  
Las chicas estaban formando tal escándalo que la puerta de la casa de los Granger se abrió de golpe y salieron los padres de Hermione, furiosos. Solo les faltaba una escopeta en la mano.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios os habéis metido?!— exclamó la madre de Hermione con una bata de flores y el pelo completamente alborotado.

El rubio tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el gran parecido que tenía Granger con su madre.

— Mamá… yo… lo siento…pero es que…

— ¡Ni es que, ni es que! ¡No tenéis excusas Hermione!— el señor Granger parecía aún más enfadado— Un momento…¿HABÉIS BEBIDO?— añadió al ver como Luna comenzaba a girar sobre si misma mirando al cielo con cara de haberse metido algo.

— Ehh...no…— intentó excusarse Hermione pero Draco intervino poniéndose delante.

— Lo sentimos señores…Granger. Solo se han tomado una copa pero al parecer su tolerancia es muy baja. Son un poco… blandas— su voz sonó con una pizca de sorna.

— ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?— El padre de Hermione fruncía el ceño con las manos en las caderas mientras golpeaba irritado el suelo con la zapatilla.

— Somos amigos de Hogwarts— sonrió Theo intentando sonar amigable. Solía caer bien a todo el mundo y sabía cómo tratar asuntos como ese.

Al parecer dio en el clavo porque fue escuchar la palabra Hogwarts y la expresión del rostro de la madre de Hermione cambió.

— ¡Ah! ¿Vosotros sois magos?— preguntó curiosa. Nunca había tenido contacto con chicos de Hogwarts a excepción de Harry y Ron por lo que tenía curiosidad.

— Sí mamá— respondió Hermione— Ellos nos han acompañado para que no viniésemos solas y… de verdad…siento lo que ha pasado. No pensábamos que el Coco Loco nos iba a afectar tanto...

La madre de Hermione no parecía escucharla. Estaba encandilada con Theo y se había aproximado a él para charlar.

— Vaya, que chico más guapo...— le sonrió.

Malfoy carraspeó molesto y la señora Granger captó la indirecta pero no le hizo caso. Ese rubio oxigenado parecía muy engreído y no le iba a dar el gusto de soltarle un piropo.

— Gracias…señora Granger— se pasó Theo una mano por el cabello, algo ruborizado.

— Nunca había conocido a chicos de la escuela de mi hija…bueno a Harry… y también a Ronald… aunque el pelirrojo…— se quedó en silencio y puso una mueca de desagrado.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no reírse pero se quedó en silencio al ver a Ginny matándole con la mirada. Desde luego la madre de Granger tenía buen gusto…no le gustaba la comadreja pobretona.

— Ejem…— carraspeó Ginny mirando a la madre de Hermione.

— Ay Ginny, no te lo tomes a mal. Tú si eres muy guapa pero has de reconocer que tu hermano…

— ¡Ya es suficiente!— exclamó Hermione— Gracias por habernos acompañado, nos vemos en clase dentro de unos días o mejor dicho…semanas.

La leona cogió a Ginny y Luna del brazo para entrar en la casa mientras Lavender y Parvati se dedicaban a hacer un último corro de la patata con Crabbe y Goyle pero la madre de Hermione se puso en medio impidiéndoles el paso.

— ¿Así te despides de tus amigos?— preguntó molesta cruzada de brazos— ¿No piensas presentarles? Yo soy Jane. Encantada de conoceros.

El señor Granger rodó los ojos y prefirió entrar en la casa. Quería dormir y hacía un frío que pelaba para estar perdiendo el tiempo en la calle. Además, seguía enfadado.

— Pero mamá… no son mis…— cerró la boca rápidamente. No podía decir que no eran sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, eso las había salvado de la bronca momentáneamente. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

— No importa señora Granger. Su hija es así. Estamos acostumbrados— Malfoy puso una sonrisa burlona mirando a Hermione— Tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Yo soy Draco. Draco Malfoy.

La señora Granger fijó la vista en él. Parecía un chico interesante y guapo con ese traje tan elegante... pero lo encontraba muy arrogante. Le gustaba mucho más el chico dulce.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?— preguntó dirigiéndose a Nott.

— Mi nombre es Theo, señora Granger— su voz sonó encantadora.

Los demás se presentaron y la madre de Hermione esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

— ¿Sabéis qué? Siempre he tenido muchas ganas de conocer a los compañeros de Hermione pero ella nunca trae nadie a casa. Sin embargo, hoy han llegado las chicas y ahora vosotros ¿Por qué no venís a cenar mañana y os conozco un poquito mejor?— hizo la invitación mirando a Theo entusiasmada. A Hermione se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— exclamó Blaise furioso— Yo no pienso venir a una casa de sangre su…

— Será un placer— respondieron Theo y Draco a la vez.

Crabbe y Goyle escucharon una invitación y la palabra cena en la misma frase y no se lo pensaron dos veces por lo que se adelantaron poniéndose del bando del rubio y Nott.

— Estupendo. Ellas también pasan la Nochebuena aquí y así seremos más— explicó señalando a Lavender y al resto — Este año no viene ningún familiar y estábamos algo tristes porque íbamos a estar solos…Así que sí, venid sobre las nueve. Cenaremos pavo asado.

— Estupendo— sonrió Theo sin apartar la vista de Luna que a pesar de que Hermione la llevaba del brazo, ella seguía a su aire en su mundo de fantasía— ¿Podemos traer algo nosotros?

— Ay que amable eres pero no será necesario…— sonrió la señora Granger.

Hermione se encargó de meter a las chicas en su casa y antes de irse, Parvati hizo un placaje de jugador de rugby con Goyle a modo de despedida. Habían quedado en que ese sería su saludo a partir de ese día.  
Draco le guiñó un ojo a la leona discretamente antes de largarse y Blaise se limitó a no girarse mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de los dos gorilas. Prefería no mirar a la pecosa y su puto vestido que le levantaba la Blaisiconda.

— ¡Adiós Theo y ten cuidado! ¡Los Thestrals van sin carruaje y pueden ser muy peligrosos!— exclamaba Luna despidiéndose con la mano desde la puerta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y la empujó para que entrase en la casa, cerrando la puerta mientras las demás subían las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

— Espera un momento— dijo su madre cogiéndola del brazo y reteniéndola con una mirada amenazadora— No creas que porque hayan aparecido tus amigos tan encantadores esto no va a tener consecuencias… a tus amigas no puedo decirles nada pero que sepas que cuando se vayan el día de Navidad, estás castigada el resto de las vacaciones por haber llegado a semejantes horas y por haber bebido alcohol.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Se lo merecía por haber sido tan irresponsable. Si Malfoy y el resto no hubiesen aparecido, vete tú a saber qué estarían haciendo ahora y dónde estarían… Quizás sí hubieran necesitado urgentemente el espray anti-violadores.

— Sí mamá…tienes razón…— suspiró cabizbaja. El tono de su voz denotaba arrepentimiento— No volveré a hacer algo así.

— Bien— se puso firme enderezando los hombros— Buenas noches entonces. Y procura que tus amigas no hagan mucho ruido.

Hermione asintió y se marchó subiendo las escaleras perezosamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y notaba un ligero sabor a coco en la boca pero lo que más le gustaba y la volvía loca era el olor que desprendía su cabello y su ropa. Olía a menta. A él.  
Alzó la mano y se llevó un mechón de pelo a la nariz, inhalando ese aroma tan agradable e irresistible.  
Cuando llegó a su habitación, las chicas habían tirado un montón de mantas por el suelo, almohadas y se habían puesto sus pijamas.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Y ahora noche de chicas!— exclamó Luna tropezándose contra el sillón.

— Tranquila Luna…— la cogió Ginny del brazo ayudándola a sentarse en su manta con dibujitos de caracoles.

— ¿En serio no tenéis sueño?— bostezó Hermione llevándose una mano al pelo que al parecer comenzaba a rizarse de nuevo. El efecto de la poción alisadora estaba llegando a su fin. Luego se puso su pijama.

Parvati y Lavender la miraron con una sonrisa traviesa y Hermione suspiró cansada.

— Bueno está bien... pero no hagáis ruido por favor— suplicó.

— Por mí no hay problema— dijo Ginny tumbándose en una manta y apoyando su rostro en un puño cerrado— pero Luna…

Hermione observó a la Ravenclaw y vio que había vuelto a levantarse y daba vueltas por la habitación con los brazos alzados haciendo la avioneta.

— Lunita anda…relájate y cuéntanos lo de Nott— la miró Lavender con mucha curiosidad.

Hermione se sentó junto a ellas dejando que Parvati le hiciese una trenza en el pelo y cruzó las piernas.

— De acuerdo, no hay problema— sonrió Luna sentándose en la cama de Hermione para observarlas a todas desde ahí arriba— aunque no quiero que os enfadéis.

— ¿Por qué íbamos a enfadarnos? – Ginny parecía que aún no se había percatado de que su amiga había desaparecido misteriosamente con Theodore Nott pero era normal porque ella había estado haciendo cosas más interesantes como meter la lengua en la boca de Zabini.

— He besado a Theo— dijo tan tranquila soltando una risita.

— ¡¿CÓMO?!— exclamó Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Shh, cállate Ginny— le siseó Hermione tapándole la boca — Luna, ¿estás bromeando?

— Claro que no… Theo es muy guapo. ¿Nunca lo habéis pensado?

Todas se miraron indecisas.

— Bueno…no está mal. Es mono pero… es una serpiente— Lavender fue la primera en responder.

— ¿Y qué?— sonrió Luna— Él es muy bueno conmigo. Nunca me haría nada malo.

Ginny iba a regañarle por las estupideces que estaba diciendo pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella no era la más indicada para hablar. Se mantuvo en silencio con la esperanza de que Hermione dijese algo pero por algún motivo, tampoco dijo nada.

— ¡Ay!— exclamó de pronto Parvati— Así que... el regalo de tu amigo misterioso…¿Es de Nott?

Lavender comenzó a dar palmitas entusiasmada. Le encantaban los cotilleos y acababa de enterarse de dos bombas. La primera: que Luna había besado a Theodore Nott y la segunda: que él era el chico misterioso que le había hecho un regalo.

— No creo que haya sido él…— Hermione dudaba de que una serpiente pudiese ser tan amable. Además todos los de la casa Slytherin pensaban que a Luna le faltaba una tuerca.

— Sí, fue él— sonrió levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su mochila para sacar la cajita.

Hermione fue a decir algo pero unos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. La noche en que las serpientes fueron a su habitación, Theo no hizo nada y quería irse. Cuando hicieron pociones multijugos, Luna decidió mantenerse al margen. Esos sentimientos habían estado ahí desde el principio. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de no darse cuenta antes?  
Un sonido repentino que provenía del interior de la cajita que llevaba Luna en la mano hizo que se olvidara de sus pensamientos y que todas centraran la atención en aquel objeto.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamó Luna en voz baja— ¡Quizás haya aparecido mi regalo!

Se sentó en la manta y puso la cajita en su regazo observando las incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que tenía. Parecían emitir un leve destello. Ella aún no le había dado su regalo a Theo pero si él iba a casa de Hermione al día siguiente, tendría la oportunidad. Estaba muy contenta.

— ¿A qué esperas? — se impacientó Ginny— Ábrelo, que quiero saber lo que es. Bueno, creo que todas queremos saberlo, ¿o no?

— ¡Sí, sí! Ábrelo o si no lo haré yo— soltó una risita Parvati terminando la trenza de Hermione y poniéndole una gomilla morada que llevaba en su muñeca.

Luna abrió la cajita y se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo que había en el interior. La perlita ya no estaba. Había desaparecido, dando lugar a una preciosa mariposa con unos colores verde y azul intenso.  
Metió la mano con cuidado en la caja y la sacó muy despacio, intentando no hacerle daño.  
Seguía un poco mareada y no quería cargarse al pobre animal. Eso no le gustaría a Theo. Abrió la mano lentamente para soltarla y la criatura comenzó a revolotear por todo el cuarto, centelleando, brillando como una luciérnaga.

— ¿No se supone que las mariposas viven un día? — se quejó Parvati.

— Que pena...no importa— sonrió Luna— La cuidaré con mucho cariño y amor. Impediré que los Nargles se la lleven.

Hermione observó el bichito con detenimiento. Había visto muchas mariposas a lo largo de su vida pero esa era diferente. Las alas eran más grandes y brillaban como la purpurina.

— Luna, ¿me dejas un momento la caja?— aunque más bien no fue una pregunta porque Hermione la cogió antes de que la Ravenclaw le respondiera.

La leona examinó la pequeña cajita mientras escuchaba las voces de Lavender y Parvati cuchicheando.

— Que detalle más bonito ha tenido Theo… los colores de Slytherin y Ravenclaw juntos ¿No crees Ginny?— la pelirroja sonrió al verla tan sumamente feliz.

— ¡Ajá! Lo sabía— exclamó Hermione mientras arrancaba la tapa del fondo de la caja.

— ¿Qué haces? Vas a estropear mi regalo— un timbre de alarma surgió en la voz de Luna.

— No, no. Luna mira— Hermione sacó una pequeño papelito doblado del interior de la caja.

Lavender se aproximó arrastrándose por la manta como un soldado, centrando toda su atención en la nota.  
Luna cogió el papelito, se levantó y se dirigió a la cama con la intención de leerlo sola. No quería que las demás supieran lo que ponía. Era cosa de Theo y ella. Le gustaba tener secretos con él, como dormir juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres sin que nadie se enterase.

— Oh vamos, Luna no seas así— resopló Ginny.

— Déjala… es suya y si prefiere leerla sola será mejor que no la molestemos— sugirió Hermione.

Lavender puso un pucherito puesto que se había quedado con todas las ganas de tener un nuevo chisme pero enseguida se le olvidó al oír hablando a Parvati de la conga. Empezaban a ser conscientes de con quienes habían estado y que habían hecho. Desde luego esa noche iba a ser mítica. No la olvidarían nunca. Sobre todo Hermione que parecía estar en una especie de nubecilla de la que nadie la podía bajar.

Luna se tumbó en la cama de Hermione y abrió el papelito. Era una carta de Theo.

_'' Luna… supongo que tarde o temprano verás esto. Espero que haya sido después de que nazca la criatura, si no habré metido la pata. Este ser no es una mariposa común. Mi padre me la trajo hace mucho tiempo. Existen muy pocas en el mundo mágico y están muy cotizadas. Solo un par de peces gordos del Ministerio poseen algunas._  
_No vive un día como las demás. Nunca muere y tiene una serie de beneficios… puede hacer cosas que ni te imaginarías pero no quiero adelantarte detalles. Prefiero que lo descubras por ti misma. Normalmente estos seres tardan dos años en salir del huevo y hace mucho tiempo que lo tengo…pero como sé que te gustan tanto las criaturas mágicas quería que la tuvieses tú. He decidido no ponerle nombre. Quiero que tú seas la que elijas el que más te guste...Ojalá no te haya decepcionado. Cómo sé que no nos volveremos a ver hasta que empiecen las clases de nuevo…quiero desearte una Feliz Navidad Luna._

_Con cariño, Theodore Nott ''_

Luna dobló la nota y sonrió feliz. Nunca había estado tan entusiasmada por tener un regalo así. Theo era todo un caballero y tenía que reconocer que se sentía atraída por él. ¿Si no por qué lo había besado? Era atractivo, tenía clase y además la trataba bien. No podía pedir más. Theo le gustaba y mucho.  
Se levantó para guardar la nota dentro de su mochila y cogió a la mariposa para meterla con delicadeza dentro de la cajita. ¿Qué nombre le hubiese puesto Theo? Tenía que buscar uno muy bonito…Uno que también le gustase a él.

— Parvati, mañana seguirá viva— sonrió volviendo a acercarse a ellas.

Parvati la miró enarcando una ceja y se tapó entre las mantas. Prefería no hacerle caso a Luna. Deliraba seguramente. ¿Cómo iba a vivir una mariposa más de un día? Cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— Shh— siseó Hermione molesta– ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Venga, será mejor que nos durmamos ya…

— Nada…déjalo— dijo entre risas. La imagen de Goyle pisándole los pies le venía una y otra vez a la cabeza y no podía parar de reírse. Al menos al final habían terminado bailando un vals, aunque no salsa…

Luna se acomodó junto a ellas y todas cerraron los ojos para quedarse dormidas. Al cabo de un rato Ginny no pudo aguantar más el silencio que había en la habitación.

— ¿Sois conscientes de que mañana estaremos echas una mierda?— dijo con un hilo de voz pero nadie contestó. Estupendo. ¿Se habían quedado todas sopa en menos de cinco segundos?

Ella no tenía ganas de dormir. ¡NO PODÍA! ¿Cómo narices iba a dormir habiendo dado su primer beso esa noche?  
Se suponía que cuando una recibía el primer beso, le revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago y tenía los nervios a flor de piel, por lo que el dormir era imposible. Sin embargo, ella estaba molesta porque había sido con Zabini. Por una parte no se arrepentía porque debía reconocer que él besaba muy bien pero por otra… ¿y ella que sabía? Si era su primer beso. Seguramente habría mejores. Seguro… pero entonces… ¿por qué no se lo quitaba de la cabeza? Notaba ese constante hormigueo que no desaparecía, el roce de sus labios contra los suyos…La presión de su jodido basilisco contra su cuerpo.  
Se removió entre las mantas con la esperanza de que al coger una buena postura pudiera dormirse y al cabo de segundos, minutos, horas… no supo con certeza cuanto tiempo pasó… consiguió quedarse dormida.

Hermione, que estaba tumbada junto a Lavender, a pesar de que había escuchado a Ginny, no había contestado. Estaba completamente abstraída pensando en el rubio. Pensando en cómo podía haberse dejado manosear de esa forma, pero en parte… le apetecía y se había quedado con ganas de que él continuara. Lo que más le molestaba era que hubiese querido gritarle en ese momento que pasara del ruido de fuera del cuarto de baño y que siguiera metiéndole mano.  
Se llevó la manta al rostro, tapándose avergonzada y apretó los párpados fuertemente. Ginny tenía razón… al día siguiente estarían echas una mierda y lo peor era que ellos iban a ir por la noche y las iban a ver en estado resacoso… Fantástico.  
Decidió que lo mejor era sacar todos esos pensamientos que le avasallaban la mente y dormir.  
Se movió recostándose de lado, escuchó a Lavender murmurar algo— Cormy tonto, Cormy traidor…— y no pudo evitar reírse para sí misma. Al menos, no era la única que se comía la cabeza.

* * *

Después de más de una hora intentando dar con el Caldero Chorreante y haber usado polvos flu, Draco y los demás llegaron a Malfoy Manor sanos y salvos, a excepción de Blaise que tenía algunos cortes en la cara. Lo que más le preocupaba al rubio era que sus padres hubieran vuelto pero no fue así. No había ni rastro de ellos. ¿Dónde narices estarían?  
Después de que los elfos domésticos se encargasen de curarle los cortes a Zabini, los chicos se pusieron sus caros pijamas de seda y subieron las grandes escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Draco.  
Blaise ya no tenía la mente tan embotada y estaba muy furioso.

— ¿Me podéis decir por qué mierda habéis aceptado la invitación de los padres de la sangre sucia?— se quejó. Se suponía que ese fin de semana iban a estar en casa de su amigo. Eso era lo que le había dicho a su madre,¿y ahora iba a pasar la Nochebuena con unos _muggles_?Y peor aún...¿en compañía de la pecosa? Ni de coña.

— Ante todo somos caballeros Blaise. No podemos rechazar una invitación— Malfoy se pasó la mano por el cabello y caminó junto a los demás por el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo, que era su habitación.

— Draco tiene razón— añadió Theo. A él no le importaba el estatus de sangre. Pasaba de esas cosas. De hecho, Granger nunca le había caido mal y sus padres parecían buenas personas. Además... iba a cenar con Luna. No necesitaba pensárselo.

— De verdad que no os entiendo...pero a ti Draco al que menos. ¿Hace dos meses odiabas a Granger y ahora pretendes ir a cenar con ella?

Draco se congeló. ¿Qué respondía a esa pregunta? Ni Blaise ni ninguno de sus amigos podían enterarse. Era cierto que había odiado a Granger durante mucho tiempo y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento de que ese sentimiento había cambiado. Ahora le atraía sexualmente y los demás no debían saberlo. Ignoró las maldiciones y comentarios de su amigo y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

— ¿Dónde vamos a dormir nosotros?— preguntó Crabbe rascándose la cabeza algo adormilado.

Malfoy se acostó en su cama y se apoyó contra las almohadas. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, los observó y vio que estaban plantados de pie esperando a que él dijese algo.

— No es por nada pero hay más habitaciones a parte de ésta. Ir a la que os dé la gana pero quiero estar solo. No me gusta dormir en compañía. A no ser que pretendáis ser mis féminas esta noche...algo que no me hace mucha gracia.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con odio y se marchó en busca de otra habitación. Necesitaba dormir un poco. Faltaban escasas horas para el amanecer y quería descansar para lo que se avecinaba... sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser muy duro. Cuando al fin dio con una habitación, se tumbó en una gran cama con mantas negras aterciopeladas y cerró los ojos queriendo evadirse del resto del mundo. ¿Por qué había terminado peleándose con un estúpido muggle y por qué se había puesto tan furioso? Verlo babeando detrás de la pecosa no era de su incumbencia ¿o sí? ¿Acaso le estaba empezando a poner cachondo de verdad esa pobretona? Pensaba que había sentido esa reacción por el alcohol pero ya no estaba borracho y seguía notando su cuerpo caliente. Le ardía y estaba muy excitado. Joder...desde que la había visto con ese puto vestido no había sido capaz de pensar en ninguna otra. Había visto a más féminas en la discoteca y algunas estaban buenas pero seguía obsesionado con la pecosa. Se giró en la cama inquieto una y otra vez intentando olvidarse de ella y se dispuso a dormir mientras escuchaba los murmullos de Theo, Crabbe y Goyle por los pasillos en busca de una habitación.

Los tres chicos dieron con un dormitorio en el que había varias camas y decidieron que era la mejor opción. Se desearon las buenas noches y se metieron entre las sábanas. Pronto, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a roncar y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
Theo no podía pegar ojo con los ronquidos...aunque no hubiera podido hacerlo de todas formas. Estaba muy emocionado. Luna lo había besado. No era la primera vez que notaba el contacto de los labios de una chica contra los suyos pero esa vez había sido muy especial. Por la inocencia con la que lo había echo Luna estaba claro que había sido su primer beso. Aún así debía preguntárselo y si así era, quería hacerle saber que para él había sido perfecto.  
Cerró los ojos y se movió de lado intentando coger una postura cómoda. ¿Habría nacido la criatura?¿Le habría gustado a Luna? Ojalá fuese así.  
Estaba muy nervioso por la cena pero sobre todo porque esperaba que ella lo recordara todo. Tenían que hablar de lo qué había significado ese beso para ella y al día siguiente en la cena no habría Coco Loco de por medio.

Mientras tanto, Draco no conseguía dormir. No podía por mucho que lo intentase. A pesar de que hacía frío había decidido no taparse y mantenerse fuera de las sábanas. Tenía mucho calor. Un jodido calor que le abrasaba el cuerpo y estaba seguro de que no era fiebre. Era él... por culpa de ella. ¿Cómo podía haberse puesto tan sumamente cachondo solo por manosearle un poco las tetas y acercarle la mano a...bueno... ahí? No era la primera vez que le metía mano. En el cuarto de baño de prefectos fue distinto pero esa noche en la discoteca su excitación había sido mayor. Mucho mayor... porque ella también quería. Ella se sentía tan excitada como él. Su reacción lo confirmaba. Y eso le había alterado las putas hormonas.

Draco Malfoy pensó en muchas cosas esa noche. Pensó en Granger, pensó en la cena de Nochebuena, en su padre y el señor Tenebroso, en el estatus de sangre, y se asustó. Siempre había odiado a Granger por ser una sangre sucia pero ya ni si quiera era capaz de llamarla así. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Ella seguía siendo la misma y él también pero... ¿por qué mierda se comportaban así?  
No lo entendía...por muchas vueltas que le diera no comprendía esa sensación que notaba por dentro.  
Suspiró cerrando los ojos y un último pensamiento le vino a la mente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

_Ella._

* * *

Hermione se levantó por la mañana al notar la molesta luz solar dándole en la cara. Abrió los ojos muy despacio, frotándoselos, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a reventar de un momento a otro. Ya podía decir que sabía lo que era la resaca. Se levantó como pudo, sin fuerzas, intentando no perder el equilibrio y vio que las demás seguían acurrucadas, abrazadas entre las mantas y completamente dormidas. Sonrío y decidió ir a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Estaba sedienta y no podía hacer magia hasta volver a Hogwarts. Mientras bajaba las escaleras comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido por la noche. Era demasiado surrealista e ilógico. Tenía algunas lagunas mentales y no lo recordaba todo. Solo sabía que las serpientes habían aparecido misteriosamente, que Malfoy le metió mano (como para olvidarse de eso) y que Zabini se peleó. Sin embargo, no recordaba en absoluto cómo demonios habían vuelto a su casa.

Cuando entró en la cocina vio a su madre preparando el desayuno y canturreando. Parecía contenta. Hermione palideció. Recordó que su madre las había visto ebrias y juraría que la había castigado.

— ¿Cómo estás Hermione?— preguntó apartando la vista de las tostadas que estaba preparando.

— Eh...me duele la cabeza— suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente.

— Será mejor que desayunes y te tomes este zumo. Ahora cuando despierten tus amigas les prepararé algo— sacó una pastilla y la puso junto al vaso, sobre la mesa.

Hermione asintió, se sentó a la mesa, y se tomó el zumo de naranja con la pastilla.

— Esperemos que con ese calmante se te pase el dolor de cabeza. Me vais a tener que ayudar para que todo esté perfecto cuando vengan— sonrió.

— ¿Cuando vengan?— preguntó poniendo una mueca de dolor al notar fuertes punzadas.

— Sí Hermione... ¿Lo has olvidado? Tus guapos amigos de Hogwarts.

La leona se quedó completamente paralizada. El corazón se le había encogido y no podía moverse. No...no... no era posible. En ese preciso instante todos los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria. Las serpientes las habían acompañado a su casa, su madre los había invitado a cenar y ellos habían aceptado. Malfoy había dicho que sí, ¿Y ella con esas pintas? Maldita sea.  
Se marchó a su dormitorio apresuradamente dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca para despertar a las chicas y darles la noticia.  
Cenar con Draco Malfoy y el resto de sus secuaces. Desde luego iba a ser una noche muy movida.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperábais que la madre de Hermione los invitase a cenar? No quiero ni pensar lo que puede ocurrir en Nochebuena jajajaja y además me hace mucha gracia que la señora Granger le haya echado el ojo a Theo... no me extraña! *-* Pobre Malfoy lo celoso que se ha puesto XDD por cierto ¿qué tal el momento cuarto de baño? Yo soy Hermione y me da algo jajajaja**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a:**** rosedrama, Catiba, CoposdeHielo, ****Luladark, Alesz, Morgana Argay Malfoy, ian y merylune.**

**Por cierto, ya he empezado a escribir el siguiente capítulo y que sepáis que está quedando muy muy chulo :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Un beso muy fuerte, tyna fest :)**

**P.D: ¿QUÉ HORÓSCOPO SOIS? xD**


	15. Chapter 15: La casamentera y Santa Claus

**¡Hola chicas! ¡No sé cómo he vuelto tan pronto con todo lo que tengo ahora mismo pero aquí estoy! :D**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todas de verdad! :) Gracias a: _Melanie Lestrange, Morgana Argay Malfoy, ladymist89, ian, Luna White 29, Mariina23, LucyTheMarauder, vampire obsesion, VIOLETA15, merylune, Emma Felton, Leonor Snape, Fersha Malfoy , alissa-2012, Milymu, anguiiMalfoydark, Luladark, Alesz, ESTRELLA SOLAR21, Connie1, Shirmione Malfoy, RoseEmma25, CoposdeHielo, Mei Fanel, Lorena, kionkichin, Melody.B, sam zmethwick, DeinoO-Dragomir, Katie Parsel, NightReinas9697, Caroone, Sam Wallflower, sirone aphrody, rosedrama, Gardeniel, Catiba, Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake, miriamcampuzano, fernanda, natalie malfoy, Angie3890, Agus, the neko mode, minako marie, crazzy76, BlueJoy, Isabel, lauritta1993, Kuki-chan y Mariielena Malfoy._**

**¡Por cierto yo soy géminis! :D**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**ian: ¡Hola guapa! Si te has vuelto loca con la espera de este capítulo creo que con el siguiente será mucho peor... en fin, cuando leas este lo entenderás ;) ¿Cómo no va a caer Hermione de nuevo? Si al rubio no se le resiste ninguna jajajajjaa Muchas gracias por tu comentario ian! Ya hace 3 meses que empecé a subir esta historia y cada vez me gusta más. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos! Espero que a parte de Draco y Hermione también te gusten las otras parejas :) Un besazo muy fuerte :)**

**VIOLETA15: Hola Violeta! :D Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! :) Vuestros comentarios me hacen mucha iluu! Ahora sabrás si has acertado o no ;) Un besito muy fuerte guapa! :D**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! :) Ya te mandé un recadito como contestación a tu review en ¡Ups!. Que sepas que no voy a dejar por nada del mundo el dramione. Cada vez que tenga una nueva idea, haré un nuevo fic. (aunque no siempre voy a ser una fuente inagotable de ideas para Draco y Hermione). Precisamente ese one-shot decidí hacerlo Drinny porque no hubiese cuadrado mucho que Hermione le hubiera cogido la mano a Draco para que él le tocase... ya me entiendes...jajajajaj el carácter de Ginny se prestaba más al personaje! Dpende de las cosas que se me ocurren pues hago una pareja u otra (aunque ya tengo nuevas ideas para otros fics, después de que termine los que tengo ahora jejeje) Bueno, hablando del capítulo! La escena del cuarto de baño fue hot... pero vamos que eso fue un pequeñito calentamiento para lo que se avecina jojojo! ''pero con la suerte que tiene el rubio segurooo que les pilla la madre o el padre de hermsss, ojala pasara eso...'' pero vamos a ver, jajajaja luego dices de mí pero hacerle eso al pobre Draco? Que vergüenza madre mía! La cara que se le quedaría a la madre de Hermione D: en plan, WTF! me reí mucho con el nombre de Fidodido. Me recordó a Fito y Fitipaldis no sé por qué JAJAJAA y con respecto a tu pregunta de Draco... pues mira. Sinceramente en la primera película lo odié y me pareció repelente a más no poder. En la segunda comenzó a hacerme gracia porque era muy cobardica y un poco insoportable pero tenía su punto y en la tercera ya... ahí es cuando caí XD cuando te hagas la cuenta ya te contaré por privado que si no te dejo aquí una biblia! jajajaja en fin te dejo con el cap que tengo muchas ganas de que lo leas y veas lo que va a suceder! Este es uno de mis favoritos :D Un beso muy fuerte guapa :)**

**Leonor Snape: Hola Leonor! :D Que bien que te gustase el capítulo! Veremos a ver que sucede en la cena y si todo sale bien! Espero que te diviertas! Un besito muy grande guapa :)**

**Mei Fanel: ¡Hola Mei! Bienvenida al príncipe durmiente de las serpientes! Sí aquí todos son muy sexys! El beso entre Draco y Hermione fue muy especial! se nota que cada vez los dos van cediendo más y eso me encanta :) Espero que te guste mucho el nuevo capítulo! Un besazo muy fuerte :)**

**Lorena: Hola Lorena! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste como va la historia! Cada vez se va a ir poniendo más interesante y van a pasar cosas muy muy chulas! Espero que pases un buen rato y que disfrutes leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. Un beso muy grande guapa :)**

**Catiba: Hola Catiba! Yo también soy géminis ( pero del día 21 de junio, el día que empieza el veranito jiji) el día 5? Ese era el día del cumple de Malfoy si no me equivoco? jojojojo! Que casualidad! Pues sí mi profe es cubano y hago fitness (aunque ahora con los exámenes finales he dejado de entrenar hasta que termine dentro de un mes porque si no es imposible, pero también adoro el body combat, aunque lo que más me gusta es correr! Carrera de fondo sobretodo porque tengo mucha resistencia y se me da bastante bien. :D Espero que te guste este capítulo! yo me lo he pasado muy bien con la cena! veremos a ver que sucede! Un besazo guapa! :D**

**fernanda: ¡Hola fernanda! Ya te extrañaba yo por aquí! No te preocupes, yo también estoy muy liada últimamente. Ahora estos meses van a ser muy duros pero pronto empezará el veranito y ya estaremos libres :D wiii! con respecto a tu pregunta... como viste en la sinopsis he puesto que abría lemon a lo largo de la historia... lo que quiere decir que haber temita va a haber... ahora el cuándo? No voy a adelantarte nada! Tendrás que seguir leyendo :D Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besito muy grande :)**

**natalie malfoy: Mi querida natalie! No sabes como me emocioné cuando vi tu review! Me hizo mucha gracia lo de que seguías leyéndome entre las sombras. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Espero que pronto salga a la luz! JAJAJAJA bueno con respecto al one-shot, como por allí no puedo contestartelo, pues lo hago por aquí! Me alegra que te gustase. Yo también estoy contenta de cómo ha quedado. Era mi primer Drinny y no sabía lo que iba a resultar! Me lo pasé pipa! ( yo creo que también fue porque hice a Draco en primera persona y me motivé mucho jajajajja) En fin, te dejo con este capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutes! Un beso muy grande guapa :D**

**Agus: ¡Hola Agus! Bienvenida al príncipe durmiente de las serpientes! :D Sí que lees rápido!14 capítulos en menos de tres horas es una barvaridad! jajajaja La trama conforme vayan transcurriendo los capítulos cada vez va a ser más interesante. Ya irás viendo! Bueno... con respecto a Theo, yo espero que Draco se vuelva como él un poquito... aunque si no, no sería nuestro rubio querido! jejejeje por cierto yo soy géminis! jiji sí aquí en España también es el día de los inocentes el 28 :D que además es uno de mis días favoritos del año porque soy muy bromista y hago cada cosa... jajaja ( bueno sinceramente me pongo a gastar bromas dos semanas antes de la fecha y para cuando llega el día la gente me mira asustada sin fiarse de mí en absoluto, pero que conste que son bromas divertidas! yo creo que por eso al escribir las bromas en los fics me salen por la práctica! jajajajaja Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un besazo muy grande :)**

**Angie Cassiopeia: Hola Angie! Te dejé la contestación al review en un mensaje privado por tu cuenta! Un besito muy fuerte guapa :D**

**Isabel: Hola guapa! Bienvenida al príncipe durmiente de las serpientes! jajaja eres libra como mi hermano! Yo soy géminis! No eres la primera que me dice que en su casa piensan que está loca! jajajajaja La verdad es que hay escenas muy divertidas! Espero que te rías también con este capítulo! A mí me encanta la comedia y por más que intento ponerme seria al final... pasa lo que pasa jajajajaj Te dejo con la lectura! Un beso muy fuerte :D**

**Kuki-chan: Hola Kuki-chan! no sabes como me reí cuando leí tu comentario! jajajaja ¿de verdad le escupiste el zumo a tu hermano en la cara? Pobrecito si así fue! Se quedaría en shock! XDD Espero que te rías con este capítulo! A mí personalmente este me hace mucha gracia! :D Espero que te guste! Un beso muy muy grande :)**

**y ahora... os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**NOCHEBUENA: LA CASAMENTERA Y SANTA CLAUS**

Cuando Hermione regresó a su habitación vio que las chicas estaban despertándose pero aún parecían adormiladas. Tenían el cabello algo alborotado por haber dormido arrebujadas entre las mantas. Lavender y Parvati estaban emperifollándose como de costumbre, echándose potingues mientras se miraban en un espejo de la habitación, Luna observaba al bichito de la caja con adoración, murmurándole algo y Ginny se había tumbado en la cama, tapándose los ojos con el brazo. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

— Chicas, oíd— las llamó Hermione para que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y centraran su atención en ella.

— ¿Cómo estás Mione?— inquirió Lavender mirándola con una sonrisita mientras Parvati cogía un grueso cepillo y se lo pasaba por el cabello.

— Eh, yo bien…¿ y vosotras?— realmente se encontraba fatal pero con la pastilla que le había dado su madre probablemente el dolor de cabeza remitiría pronto.

— Genial, estupendamente— respondieron Luna, Parvati y Lavender al unísono.

— De eso nada— añadió Ginny levantándose de la cama y aproximándose a Hermione— me duele la cabeza...aunque tengo un poco de hambre.

— Yo ya he desayunado…si es que puede decirse así— suspiró Hermione— mi madre os preparará ahora algo de comer. Luego tenemos que ayudarla con los preparativos para la cena de esta noche.

— _Genial_…— resopló Ginny. Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era echar una buena cabezadita para que se le pasara ese maldito dolor punzante que le taladraba el cerebro.

— Por cierto… — Hermione parecía nerviosa— ¿recordáis lo que pasó anoche?

— Sí, claro...— sonrió Luna— Theo me besó y…

— No me refiero a eso— la interrumpió Hermione— me refiero a que esta noche vienen todos a cenar.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

— Sí que lo recuerdo. Hoy podré darle el regalo a Theo.

Lavender y Parvati asintieron y continuaron con su sesión matutina de maquillaje pero Ginny se quedó inmóvil. Por un momento lo había olvidado. ¿En serio iba a tener que cenar con Zabini? Tenía que ser una broma. Además…seguro que iba a ser una situación muy incómoda. Los padres de Hermione eran _muggles _y ellos… sangre pura… por no hablar de Malfoy. Todo era demasiado descabellado. ¿Por qué narices habían aceptado la invitación de la señora Granger? ¿Quizás pretendían hacerles algo a sus padres? Miró a Hermione y vio que estaba muy nerviosa pero no parecía preocupada. ¿Por qué no le daba importancia? ¡Eran las serpientes quienes iban a ir a _SU_ casa! Debería estar subiéndose por las paredes.

—Será mejor que bajemos. Dejad lo que estéis haciendo. Mi madre nos dirá en que podemos ayudarla— sugirió Hermione mientras recogía las mantas que había por el suelo.

Lavender y Parvati dejaron sus potingues y perfumes dentro de una bolsa de cosméticos y Luna le dio un montón de besitos a la criatura antes de guardarla en la cajita. Cada vez que veía la mariposa le gustaba más. Estaba tan agradecida con Theo…debía hacérselo saber esa noche.

Ginny fue la última en bajar y cuando todas hubieron desayunado decidieron que lo mejor era tomar las pastillas que les había dejado la madre de Hermione encima de la mesa. Después fueron a vestirse y hacer las tareas que la señora Granger les había encomendado.  
Luna iba a encargarse de colocar algunos adornos que faltaban por poner en el árbol de Navidad, Hermione y Ginny ayudarían en la cocina con la cena y Lavender y Parvati al señor Granger con la iluminación del exterior de la casa.  
La madre de Hermione quería que todo estuviese perfecto para cuando los chicos llegasen. Sobre todo por Theo. Seguramente pertenecía a una familia de magos ricos con mucha clase. Le había gustado para su hija. Sabía que ella nunca hablaba de temas relacionados con el amor pero esa noche estaba dispuesta a intentar sonsacarle algo. Quizás a su hija le gustaba ese chico tan guapo. Seguro. Con un poco de suerte él terminaba siendo su yerno. No estaría nada mal. Estaba emocionadísima. Por eso quería que todo marchase estupendamente. Tenía que causar muy buena impresión.

A lo largo del día, las chicas estuvieron trabajando muy duro. Cada una a su ritmo. Ginny y Hermione eran las que parecían algo distraídas pero era lógico. Tanto una como la otra estaban demasiado absortas en sus preocupaciones como para poder prestar atención a un maldito pavo. Hermione no se quitaba de la cabeza el momento que había pasado con Malfoy en el cuarto de baño. Sus besos...sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo... y en cuanto a Ginny, no podía dejar de pensar en Zabini borracho y peleando con un _muggle._ No entendía por qué se había puesto así.

Por otra parte, Luna terminó de colocar los adornos en el árbol y vio como Lavender y Parvati entraban en la casa con el señor Granger, muertas de frío y sacudiéndose la nieve de sus abrigos.

— Hacía años que no nevaba el día de Nochebuena— sonrió el padre de Hermione— ¡Es una buena predicción! Trae buena suerte.

— ¡Ay! ¡A mí me encantan las predicciones!— exclamó Lavender dando palmitas con Parvati. Adoraba todo lo relacionado con ese tema y con la clase de Trewlaney. Estaba claro. Sabía que a Hermione no le caía bien la profesora porque según ella lo que se hablaba en las clases de Adivinación eran tonterías pero al menos el señor Granger no parecía opinar lo mismo. A pesar de que la noche anterior le había dado miedo verle tan enfadado, ahora comenzaba a caerle bien. Parecía un hombre enrollado.

— Tome señor Granger— Luna se acercó a él y le dio la caja de los adornos y bolas de navidad completamente vacía— He terminado con la decoración del árbol y he colocado algunas cositas por el salón. Creo que le gustará.

El padre de Hermione fue a mirar lo que había hecho Luna y se quedó de piedra. Las paredes del salón estaban llenas de pegatinas de estrellitas y las bolas de Navidad, en vez de estar colgadas en el árbol, estaban en la lámpara. Era mejor no decirle nada a la pobre chiquilla ya que se había esforzado tanto.

— Ohh, g-gracias— disimuló su asombro — Nosotros también hemos terminado con las luces y además hemos colocado un reno junto a la puerta— explicó señalando a Lavender y Parvati— Voy a ver que está haciendo Jane. Descansad un poco. Ha sido un día duro.

Luna asintió y se acercó a las chicas. Ginny y Hermione continuaban metidas en la cocina, terminando de preparar el dichoso pavo, algunos dulces y también aperitivos.

— Chicas, ¿podéis ayudarme?— pidió Luna dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir al dormitorio de la leona— Ginny y Hermione siguen ocupadas y necesito que me aconsejéis sobre algo.

A Lavender le brillaron los ojos. _Consejos_. Ella era la más indicada. Miró a Parvati con complicidad y cada una cogieron de un brazo a la Ravenclaw para subir a la planta de arriba.  
Cuando entraron en la habitación de Hermione, Luna sacó de una bolsa el regalo de Theo. Al parecer la dependienta no lo había envuelto.

— Quería envolverlo yo— sonrió Luna alzando la serpiente de peluche de ojos azules para que Parvati y Lavender la vieran.

— ¡Vaya que graciosa!— soltó una risita Parvati.

Lavender sonrió y luego miró a la Ravenclaw. ¿Para qué quería su ayuda?

— Cuéntanos Lunita.

— Nunca he envuelto un regalo y no sé si lo haré bien— explicó algo preocupada mientras sacaba algo más de su mochila— También compré este papel. ¿Creéis que le gustará a Theo?

Parvati observó el papel de color verdoso con dibujitos de tortugas y soltó una risa.

— Es muy cuco. No te preocupes — respondió intentando tranquilizarla— Te ayudaremos a envolver la serpiente pero tienes que saber una cosa Luna.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó extrañada.

— Que lo que importa no es el envoltorio. Lo importante es que el regalo lo hayas hecho con amor. Además seguro que a Theo le encanta.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, Lunita, sí— Lavender se quitó el abrigo y se remangó el jersey — ¡Venga! ¡Manos a la obra, que luego tenemos que ponernos muy guapas!

Luna sonrió complacida. Jamás hubiese pensado que podría contar con la ayuda de sus amigas. Se sentía querida. Ya no le importaban todas esas personas que la trataban como si fuese un bicho raro. Ahora no estaba sola... las tenía a ellas pero sobre todo, le tenía a _él_.

_Tenía a Theo._

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho y media y todos los chicos estaban listos. Draco había decidido encargar a los elfos domésticos que fueran al invernadero de Malfoy Manor e hiciesen un ramo con las mejores rosas de las cuales se sentía muy orgulloso. Seguro que los padres de Granger no habían visto algo semejante en su vida.  
Sabía que esa tarde Theo había usado polvos flu para ir al callejón Diagón y comprar bombones, pero por favor ¿bombones? Era un regalo ridículo. Sus rosas eran mucho mejor. Estaba claro.

Theo por su parte, había visto el regalo que había preparado Draco pero él prefería algo más sencillo. Algo que no fuera tan ostentoso. A casi todo el mundo le gustaba el chocolate y los señores Granger no serían la excepción.

— De verdad, aún no me creo que vayamos a ir a la casa de…de... _esos_—soltó Blaise despectivamente terminando de ponerse la corbata— Cenamos y nos largamos.

Él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse. Y para colmo, la pecosa iba a estar de por medio. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Que bajo había caído por Circe… enrollarse con una pobretona. Tenía un serio problema con las hormonas.

— Que sí Blaise— suspiró Theo sentándose en el sofá con Malfoy. Aún faltaban Crabbe y Goyle por bajar.

Draco prefirió no contestar. Obviamente cuanto más tiempo pasara en casa de Granger mejor. Seguramente no la volvería a ver más hasta después de vacaciones. Con un poco de suerte podrían terminar lo que habían empezado en la discoteca la noche anterior. Gracias a Salazar, su padre había vuelto a salir esa tarde con Narcissa y no tendría por qué darle explicaciones de a dónde iba. De hecho, él jamás las daba (a excepción de su padre, claro).

Un elfo doméstico entró en el salón con el ramo de rosas, adornado con un lazo verde esmeralda y Draco se lo arrancó de las manos. Había quedado impresionante. Crabbe y Goyle bajaron vestidos con sus trajes negros y corbatas moradas, los dos exactamente iguales. Casualmente, todos iban de negro esa vez. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de las corbatas. Theo llevaba una azul, Blaise una roja y Draco una negra. Iban absolutamente impecables y perfectos. ¿Pero qué podía esperarse de los alumnos de Slytherin? Eran dioses.

Volvieron a coger polvos flu y llegaron hasta el callejón Diagón. Theo era el que mejor orientación tenía por lo que cuando cogieron el autobús, decidió que lo mejor era bajarse en la parada de Coco Loco y desde ahí ir andando a la casa de Granger ya que no estaba muy lejos.

— ¿Creéis que habrá mucha comida en casa de Granger? — preguntó Crabbe relamiéndose mientras entraba en el autobús y se sentaba al fondo.

Blaise miró a todos lados, asustado por si volvía a ver a sus dos _amadas _féminas pero por suerte no estaban. Gracias a Merlín.

— Es probable— respondió Theo sentándose junto a él— por cierto, me gustaría que supierais algo.

Draco y los demás lo miraron curiosos. Parecía nervioso y la voz le temblaba un poco. Un leve rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas y no podía fijar la vista en ellos.

— Suéltalo— le instó Draco— no tenemos todo el día.

— A este paso llegamos a casa de la _sangre sucia_ y sigue sin hablar— se quejó Blaise.

— Bueno está bien, pero no quiero que os enfadéis— bufó Theo.

Draco lo observó con atención. ¿Por qué iban a tener que enfadarse? ¿Tan malo era?

— Me gusta…— hizo una pausa— me gusta Luna.

A Malfoy casi se le cayó el ramo de rosas de la mano. Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron boquiabiertos y el único que fue capaz de hablar en ese momento fue Blaise.

— Estás de coña ¿no Theo?— se levantó y se acercó a él— ¿La loca? ¿Se te ha ido la puta cabeza?

— No— respondió fríamente— y me da igual lo que penséis. Quiero que sea mi novia.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Crabbe y Goyle lo imitaron. Blaise era el único que se mantenía serio pero decidió volver a sentarse y mirar por la ventana, con la intención de olvidar las idioteces que estaba soltando su amigo. Aunque bueno… él se había enrollado con Weasley. Era aún peor.

— Theo, no es por nada, pero ¿en serio crees que Lunática se va a fijar en ti? Está más pendiente de sus gilipolleces de bichos inexistentes que de cualquier otra cosa— le espetó Draco.

Theo le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— No la llames _Lunática_. Su nombre es Luna, y por cierto— se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con arrogancia — anoche me besó.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Blaise saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— Lo que oís y me da igual que os pongáis en mi contra. Me gusta y _mucho_. Además, no es hija de _muggles_, algo que realmente no me importaría pero no tenéis motivos para echármelo en cara, así que…

Draco no pudo responder. ¿Qué cojones decía? Si precisamente él se veía a escondidas con Granger. A él sí se lo podrían echar en cara. Desde luego era un traidor a la sangre, pero ¿qué más daba? Sus deseos sexuales eran prioritarios y últimamente Granger incluso empezaba a caerle bien. No era para tanto.

Blaise continuó mirando por la ventanilla del autobús mientras escuchaba los murmullos de Crabbe y Goyle hablando de sus tonterías. La nieve no dejaba de caer y cubría las aceras de las calles, lo que había provocado que hubiese mucho más tráfico. Por suerte habían salido con suficiente antelación de Malfoy Manor y seguramente llegarían justo a tiempo para la cena. A Blaise le daba igual que Draco y los demás quisieran quedarse más rato. Él tenía muy claro que cenaba y se largaba. No podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo rodeado de _muggles_ y menos en una cena de Navidad. Weasley era un tema aparte. No tenía ganas de verla y esa era otra de las razones por las que se quería marchar cuanto antes. No pretendía mantener ningún tipo de conversación con ella. Iba a ignorarla por completo. Como si no existiera.

Cuando se bajaron en la parada donde estaba Coco Loco y anduvieron por las calles durante más de diez minutos intentando resguardarse de la nieve bajo las marquesinas, llegaron a casa de Hermione.  
Draco se puso en cabeza y se acercó a la puerta. Quizás le abría ella. Quería ver la cara que se le quedaba a Granger cuando viera el perfecto ramo de rosas que llevaba para su madre. Alzó la mano y tocó el timbre con los nervios a flor de piel. No entendía por qué estaba tan inquieto. Si era una estúpida cena. Tampoco era para tanto. Aunque tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer un poco más a los padres de Granger.  
La puerta de la casa de Hermione se abrió y su madre salió con un delantal blanco con dibujos de fresitas. Jane no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al ver a los Slytherins vestidos de negro y al rubio oxigenado en cabeza, con un enorme ramo de rosas negras.

Era una escena muy siniestra... parecía un cortejo fúnebre.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya estáis aquí! Bienvenidos— disimuló su sorpresa y centró su vista en Theo— Entrad por favor, está nevando mucho y el frío es insoportable. Debéis de estar helados.

Los chicos entraron en casa de Hermione y la señora Granger cerró la puerta. Jane vio que llevaban las chaquetas un poco manchadas por la nieve y señaló un perchero para que las dejasen allí y estuviesen más cómodos.

Malfoy carraspeó alzando el ramo de rosas para que la señora Granger se percatase.

— Esto es para usted, señora Granger— le ofreció el ramo orgullosamente, poniendo una de sus medias sonrisas ladeadas.

Jane observó las rosas y vio que a pesar de ser negras y dar un poco de miedo eran increíblemente bonitas y desprendían un olor muy especial. Aún así... Ese chico parecía muy rarito… pero bueno, prefería no decirle nada.

— Eh…gracias— sonrió pero luego vio que Theo se acercaba a ella ofreciéndole una caja de bombones.

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero si esa es mi marca favorita!— exclamó entusiasmada— ¿Cómo lo has sabido cariño?

Theo se sonrojó. ¿Cariño? Él no sabía cuál era su marca favorita de bombones. Lo había cogido al azar. Miró al rubio y vio que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo mucho el ceño. Desde luego Malfoy siempre tenía que ser el que llamara la atención. Cómo iba a disfrutar esa noche. Ya sabía cómo fastidiarle un poco.

Draco al ver que la madre de Granger no le hacía caso, dejó el ramo de rosas en un jarrón que había en un mueble de la entrada.

— ¿Dónde está su hija?— preguntó intentando llamar su atención.

— Ay de verdad, muchas gracias— siguió embobada con Theo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego respondió al rubio sin girarse — Está arriba con las demás, han estado ayudándome con la cena. Dentro de poco bajarán.

— ¿Podemos ver que hay en la cocina? — preguntó Crabbe con la baba caída al notar un irresistible olor a pavo asado.

Goyle le dio un codazo. Debían ser educados.

— Podéis esperar en el salón. Mi marido ha subido arriba para arreglar algo y bajará enseguida. Esperad a las chicas en el sofá— la madre de Hermione se ajustó un poco el nudo del delantal y se marchó a la cocina para dejar los bombones de Theo guardados a buen recaudo. No podía dejarlos a la vista y que su esposo los encontrara porque era muy goloso y se los comería todos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Draco? — preguntó Theo sonriendo burlonamente mientras entraban en el salón — ¿Estás celoso?

— Vete a la mierda— masculló — Son solo una porquería de bombones. Definitivamente, la madre de Granger no tiene buen gusto.

Los demás se sentaron en el sofá y vieron que toda la estancia estaba decorada. El árbol de Navidad brillaba con luces parpadeantes, había estrellitas y pegatinas por todas las paredes y enormes bolas rojas colgaban de la lámpara. ¿Quién demonios se había encargado de la decoración? Parecía algo psicodélico. En el centro del salón había una mesa muy grande donde supuestamente iban a cenar todos. A pesar de la extraña decoración navideña, el lugar era acogedor.

El rubio se limitó a ignorar a Theo y se sentó junto a Blaise. ¿Qué más daba si no impresionaba a la madre de Granger? Era un golpe fuerte a su ego, sí…pero no debía importarle tanto. Era absurdo. No quería darle la razón a su amigo y decirle que estaba jodidamente celoso.  
La envidia lo carcomía por dentro.

Mientras tanto, Lavender y Parvati daban saltitos emocionadas en la habitación de Hermione. Habían escuchado el timbre y sabían que los chicos habían llegado. Habían ayudado a Luna a terminar de envolver el regalo y se habían encargado de maquillarlas a todas. Lamentablemente, Lavender había utilizado tanta poción alisadora con Hermione el día anterior que ya no les quedaba. Habían decidido ponerse ropa de diario pero aún así estaban muy guapas.

— Shh, venga, tú primero— siseó la pelirroja empujando a Hermione para que bajase las escaleras.

— Para Ginny, por favor— forcejeó Hermione intentando contenerse. Tenía pánico por bajar. Si le hubiesen dicho que Malfoy iría a su casa en Nochebuena hubiese llorado de la risa. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Luna no lo dudó y se adelantó, siendo la primera en bajar. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Theo. Cuando cenaran le enseñaría la criaturita y le daría su regalo. Estaba muy nerviosa.  
Las demás la siguieron y Hermione fue la última. Cada escalón le costaba un poco más.  
Cuando entró en el salón y vio que todos estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando, con esos trajes tan elegantes, las pupilas se le dilataron. Sobretodo cuando lo vio a él. Tan perfecto, con ese pelo rubio platino cayéndole en el rostro y esa mirada tan sexy.

— Hola Granger— le sonrió sensualmente y se levantó para saludarla a ella y a las demás.

— H-hola Malfoy — se aproximó muy despacio y se quedó plantada frente a él. Le apetecía darle un beso, sí, pero esa opción quedaba totalmente descartada. Todos estaban delante.

Los chicos se levantaron del sofá y cada uno saludó a su manera. Goyle hizo uno de sus placajes especiales con Parvati y Theo se sonrojó al saludar a Luna pero no hizo nada. Prefería hablar con ella a solas. Rezaba por poder tener la oportunidad y que los demás no los molestasen.  
Blaise directamente pasó del tema. No tenía ganas de mirar a Weasley a la cara. O mejor dicho, a los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba. Le hacían un culo impresionante y si seguía mirando se iba a recalentar más de la cuenta.

— Mi madre está terminando de preparar los aperitivos. Podéis sentaros— señaló Hermione en dirección a la gran mesa que había en el salón.

— ¿Y qué hacemos nosotras?— preguntó Lavender con una sonrisita.

— Lo mismo. Yo voy a ayudarla. Quedaos aquí.

Todas asintieron y se sentaron junto a las serpientes. Curiosamente, Ginny terminó al lado de Blaise, algo que a él no le hizo mucha gracia. Crabbe y Goyle se habían puesto junto a Lavender y Parvati y Theo con Luna.  
Hermione se marchó a la cocina y los dejó allí, charlando a la espera de que les sirvieran la cena.

— Theo…— le susurró Luna al oído intentando que Lavender y Parvati no la escuchasen. A pesar de que estaban hablando sobre tonterías con Crabbe y Goyle tenían la oreja pegada.

— Dime Luna— sonrió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Tu regalo. Ha nacido. Me gustaría que lo vieses— comentó con voz dulce y un poco entrecortada. Estaba nerviosa. Le había besado pero a lo mejor él no pretendía volver a repetirlo.

— ¿De verdad?— alzó un poco la voz, emocionado. Draco los observó de soslayo. Parecía que estaban embobados y una parte de él no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

— Sí, es muy bonito, ¿sabes? Y... también tengo un regalo para ti.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa.

— Te dije que no hacía falta Luna, además…

— Yo creo que sí— explicó— No sé si te gustará pero espero que sí.

Theo la observó con detenimiento. Sus labios, sus ojos, su pelo. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar lo que ella le regalase? Estaba claro que sí pero antes tenía que salir de dudas con respecto a un tema.

— Por cierto Luna…— su voz era temblorosa.

— ¿Sí Theo?

— Me gustaría que hablásemos después — sugirió— pero no es sobre nada malo, de verdad.

— Está bien, pero donde no estén Lavender ni Parvati— Theo las miró y vio que estaban cuchicheando con los dos gorilas. Seguramente ellas también estaban enteradas de lo que había sucedido.

Mientras tanto, Blaise miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que se dedicaba a coger chocolatinas de una cestita que había en la mesa. Estaba tan nerviosa y cohibida que lo mejor era hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse. Como veía que las demás no le prestaban atención y justamente a su otro lado estaba sentado Malfoy (algo que no ayudaba en absoluto), decidió picotear un poco.

— Además de pecosa, va a terminar rellenita— murmuró Blaise entre dientes para sí mismo.

— Te he oído Zabini— si las miradas matasen, Blaise hubiese caído fulminado. Ginny no soportaba que fuese tan capullo.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que me hables Weasley?— Quería que lo dejase en paz.

— Pero si has empezado tú. Además— resopló — no es que me haga mucha ilusión estar sentada a tu lado. No he tenido más remedio.

— Pues yo veo ahí tres sitios libres— sonrió maliciosamente señalando a las sillas vacías que había junto a Draco.

Ginny se quedó en blanco. Era cierto. Ni siquiera se había fijado. No entendía por qué se había sentado junto a él. Estaba loca, sin duda.

— Eh, eh…— tartamudeó.

— Eh, eh— la imitó— no tienes excusas pecosa— le espetó en voz baja intentando no llamar la atención del rubio— Dilo claramente. Querías sentarte a mi lado.

— No creas que te voy a dar la razón Zabini. Y no me llames más pecosa— bufó frunciendo el ceño. Lo miró a los ojos y brillaban de satisfacción. Eran muy oscuros y excitantes.

Blaise se aproximó a su oído y le susurró casi de forma imperceptible.

— _Pe... co... sa_...

Ginny sintió como la sangre le hervía y le dio una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa haciendo que rabiase de dolor. Draco los miró al escuchar un fuerte golpe y vio a Blaise mascullando y soltando maldiciones por lo bajo mientras la pelirroja sonreía exultante. Era demasiado sospechoso pero se olvidó totalmente del tema al escuchar la voz de Granger desde la cocina. Estaba tardando mucho en volver y se estaba desesperando. Al menos había varios sitios libres. Esperaba que se sentase junto a él. Así podrían hablar durante la cena. Aunque debía ser muy discreto. Los demás no podían sospechar.

Por otra parte, Hermione terminaba de colocar los canapés en unas grandes bandejas.

— Hermione— la llamó su madre mientras sacaba con cuidado el pavo del horno para que no se quemase— Ahora que están todos tus amigos en el salón, quiero preguntarte un par de cosas.

La leona se paralizó. ¿Qué querría?

— ¿Sí?— preguntó con miedo. La expresión de su madre era un tanto extraña.

— ¿No crees que Theo es muy guapo?

Hermione se quedó un momento en silencio intentando asimilar esas palabras y cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— Mamá, ¿Qué pretendes? Te veo las intenciones— dijo entre risas.

— A ver, es dulce y simpático. Te gusta ¿Verdad?¿Verdad?— preguntó esperanzada.

— Ehm... no— soltó una risita mientras continuaba con la preparación de las bandejas— No es mi tipo.

Jane la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _Que_ _sospechoso_...  
Seguro que estaba mintiendo. Tenía que conseguir emparejarlos como fuese. A ese paso, su hija iba a terminar la escuela sin haber tenido novio. Seguro que ni siquiera había besado a nadie. Si seguía así iba a terminar solterona y viviendo en una casa llena de gatos. Crookshanks y toda su familia gatuna.  
Rebuscó entre los cajones de la cocina. Estaba segura de que tenía un muérdago escondido por alguna parte. Debía tramar un plan para que su hija y él se besasen como fuese. Así Hermione aceptaría sus sentimientos.

— ¡Ajá!— exclamó cuando lo encontró en uno de los estantes.

Hermione la miró y vio _lo_ que tenía en la mano, o mejor dicho, _lo que tenía entre manos_. Se acercó a ella y se lo arrebató.

— ¿En serio mamá? Ni se te ocurra— le espetó— No empieces a planear, que no vas a conseguir nada.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó al cubo de basura y arrojó el muérdago al interior, entre las cáscaras de naranja y los trozos de cebolla, cerrándolo de un golpe. Jane la miró atónita.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca?— Definitivamente su hija era una mojigata. Debía pensar en otra alternativa.

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó con su trabajo, ignorando las estupideces que salían de la boca de su madre. Obviamente no le iba a contar nada de Malfoy. Solamente se enrollaban y seguramente nunca saldrían juntos. Era imposible. No podrían aunque quisiesen. Había demasiados prejuicios.

Jane, al ver que su plan se había ido por el desagüe, tuvo una brillante idea y después de poner el pavo en una bandeja, fue al salón. Allí estaban todos sentados, esperando la cena.

— ¿Quiere alguien venir a ayudarme? Necesito un voluntario para cortar el pavo— sonrió pestañeando muy rápido.

Hermione la escuchó desde la cocina y resopló. Genial. Ya sabía lo que tramaba. Desde luego no iba a rendirse.

— Yo puedo…— respondió Theo pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el rubio.

— Yo lo haré— dijo con voz firme.

La madre de Hermione chasqueó la lengua. ¡Ese rubio oxigenado le iba a echar el plan por la borda! Debía ignorarlo.

— Con uno es suficiente- intentó parecer amable— Theo como tú has sido el primero en ofrecerte, ven.

El chico miró una última vez a Luna antes de marcharse a la cocina y observó que el rubio le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Desde luego estaba fastidiando a Draco de lo lindo. ¿Pero por qué le molestaba tanto? Sí que quería llamar la atención esa noche…además, ¿Él, cortando un pavo? Era inimaginable. ¿Cuándo había hecho el hijo de Lucius Malfoy una cosa así?

Cuando Theo entró en la cocina, vio que Hermione estaba hablando sola y maldiciendo malhumorada.

— Por favor, ayuda a mi hija con los canapés— Jane soltó una risita.

— ¿Pero no quería que cortase el pavo?— preguntó Theo extrañado.

— Ay, déjalo. Será mejor que lo haga mi marido. Tú ayuda a Hermione— Lo había conseguido. Darles un pequeño empujoncito. Que pareja más bonita hacían. Observó al chico acercándose a su hija mientras Hermione preparaba los aperitivos. Ya lo veía. Lo veía como futuro yerno.

Jane comenzó a preparar los platos y las copas mientras canturreaba una canción ochentera y escuchaba a su hija murmurándole algo al chico dulce. Lamentablemente no podía escucharlo. Maldita sea.

— Oye Nott...— susurró Hermione desganada colocando algunas aceitunas sobre los canapés— No hagas mucho caso a lo que te diga mi madre.

Theo parecía haberse percatado de todo el asunto, así que se limitó a soltar una risa y asintió.

— No te enfades Hermione. A mí me hace mucha gracia... por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. No me molesta.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿Un alumno de Slytherin hablándole amablemente? Según Luna era muy simpático pero no se imaginaba algo así. Quizás su amiga tenía razón.

— Está bien, _Theo_— le costó decirlo. Nunca había llamado a una serpiente por su nombre. Ni siquiera a Malfoy.

— ¿Te ha contado Luna lo que pasó anoche?— le susurró al oído colocando un poco de salmón ahumado en unas tostaditas.

— Sí, ¿Qué vais a hacer?— preguntó sin apartar la vista de la bandeja.

— No lo sé. No sé qué piensa ella— comentó confuso— por eso quería preguntarte a ti. Después de la cena queremos hablar, si podemos claro…

— Prefiero no decirte lo que me contó anoche. Ella te lo dirá a ti. Estoy segura.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

La madre de Hermione no escuchó nada pero sí vio como sonreía. Quizás le estaba diciendo algún piropo a su hija. Rezaba por ello.

Unos gritos sonaron desde el salón haciendo que Jane se olvidara de ellos completamente y que los tres salieran corriendo para ver qué diantres sucedía.

— ¡¿Pero qué coño?!— graznó Blaise asustado, levantándose de la mesa.

— ¡JO, JO, JOÚ! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!— exclamó el padre de Hermione vestido de papá Noel y con un saco sobre el hombro. Llevaba una barba postiza, unos cojines debajo del traje rojo para conseguir el _efecto barriga _y el gorrito de Navidad.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle estaban igual de sorprendidos. Pero en parte tenía lógica. Sus padres mortífagos no se vestían de algo así todos los días.

— ¿Os habéis portado bien este año?— carraspeó el señor Granger intentando poner una voz grave.

Ginny, Parvati y Lavender no dejaban de reír. Sobretodo la pelirroja al ver a Zabini tan acojonado. Tan macho que se ponía y luego era una nenaza. Luna miraba al padre de Hermione con admiración.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Una nueva criatura!— sonrió entusiasmada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó, agarrando a su padre del brazo.

— Papá por Dios, quítate el traje. Qué vergüenza— se sonrojó violentamente. Quería que la tierra se la tragase. Entre el espectáculo de casamentera de su madre y el disfraz ridículo de su padre, le iba a dar un infarto. ¿Qué iba a pensar Malfoy? Lo miró y vio que comenzaba a disfrutar con aquello. Seguramente por verla tan alterada. Maldito estúpido. Lo miró con rencor mientras intentaba arrancarle la barba falsa a su padre.

— Hermione, ¡No seas tan plasta! ¡Que aún no les he dado los regalos!— exclamó abriendo el saco.

— ¿Regalos?— preguntó Crabbe entusiasmado. Con un poco de suerte eran bombones o comida.

— ¡Sí! ¡JO, JO, JOÚ! ¡Hay para todos!— exclamó eufórico pero Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Puedes parar por favor?— su padre no le hizo ni caso y abrió el saco sacando unos artilugios muy extraños... o al menos, eran raros para las serpientes.

— Para ti un enjuague bucal— se acercó a Blaise y se lo tendió en la mano— para vosotros hilos dentales— Crabbe y Goyle pusieron cara de interrogante— y para ti...— miró a Malfoy— un cepillo eléctrico— lo sacó del saco y le dio al botón para ponerlo en marcha— Tus dientes van a quedar relucientes.

Malfoy se asustó. ¿Qué coño era eso? Luego miró a Hermione.

— Granger, ¿en serio vosotros os metéis _esto_ en la boca?— miró el cacharro con grima.

El señor Granger sacó una bolsita y metió todos los regalos de los chicos dentro para que se los llevaran después de la cena. Con las chicas, la situación no mejoró. Un surtido variado de pastas de dientes, con sabor mentolado, de fresa, botellitas de flúor, etc.

Hermione no sabía dónde esconderse. ¿Qué iban a pensar de su familia? Se llevó a su padre a rastras a la cocina con la excusa de que la ayudase a llevar la comida a la mesa y Theo también los ayudó.  
Cuando Jane apareció en el salón con el pavo, a Crabbe y Goyle se les iluminó el rostro. Iban a disfrutar como nunca.  
Hermione y Theo pusieron las bandejas con canapés sobre la mesa y el señor Granger llevó las bebidas.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos. Todos estaban saboreando la comida cuando Jane comenzó a hacer preguntitas. Hermione tenía pánico porque llegara ese momento pero lamentablemente sabía que no lo iba a poder impedir.

— ¿Bueno y cómo os conocisteis?— preguntó Jane mirándolos a todos con emoción. Un gran silencio se hizo en el salón. Nadie tenía valor para responder. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y faltó poco para que se atragantase con una de las tostadas.

— Es una larga historia— habló de pronto Malfoy. Todos centraron la vista en él. Blaise lo miró confuso. ¿Qué mierda iba a decir?— Digamos que nos conocimos al llegar al castillo pero nos dividieron por casas.

Hermione no podía respirar. El corazón le palpitaba tanto que le dolía y no sabía a dónde mirar. Observo a Lavender y vio que tenía cara de póker. Luego miró a Ginny y a Zabini y estaban en las mismas. Por desgracia, su madre continuó preguntando.

— ¿Vosotros no estáis en Gryffindor?— inquirió interesada.

— No— respondió Theo— somos de Slytherin.

— Ahh, recuerdo que una vez en el callejón Diagón, Ronald me dijo que odiaba esa casa. No lo entiendo, si sois encantadores— sonrió echándose un poco de vino en la copa.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?— dijo Hermione con la esperanza de que su madre se olvidara.

— Ay Hermione, déjame que quiero saber más sobre ellos— miró a Malfoy y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Era un chico muy misterioso. Quería averiguar un poco más.

— ¿Y tú como conociste a mi hija? ¿Qué es lo primero que pensaste de ella?

Hermione se sonrojó como nunca en su vida y vio como el rubio la miraba burlonamente. Tenía pánico de lo que pudiera decirle a su madre.

— Es complicado— comentó desviando la vista— La vi por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts con un montón de libros en la mano. Evidentemente me di cuenta de que era una sabelotodo.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño y fue a levantarse de la mesa pero Draco continuó.

— Aunque… no pude evitar pensar que era la chica más preciosa que había visto nunca— su voz sonó jodidamente ronca.

Blaise, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, la escupió de golpe y Crabbe comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas para que no se atragantase.

— ¡Ten cuidado, no te vayas a ahogar! ¡Lo que menos nos apetece esta noche es ir a urgencias!— exclamó el señor Granger.

Hermione bajó la vista al plato con tal de que no le vieran la cara. Le quemaba y parecía que iba a estallarle de un momento a otro. Estúpido Malfoy…¿por qué tenía que haber dicho una cosa así? Ella recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio fue en el tren, aunque ahí desconocía lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser, pero ¿ Lo qué había dicho era verdad? ¿O se lo había inventado?

Theo estaba igual de sorprendido pero conociendo a su amigo, seguramente había sido una mentirijilla para hacer un poco de peloteo. Al fin y al cabo, Draco seguía odiando a Granger, o al menos, era lo que él creía. Era imposible que fuese cierto.

La madre de Hermione miró al oxigenado confusa. Ella se esforzaba tanto en emparejar a su hija con el chico dulce y el único que parecía hacerle caso era el rarito. Miró a Theo y vio que hablaba con Luna sonriéndole como si estuviese enamorado. ¡No lo podía permitir!

— ¿Bueno y vosotros sois amigos de Harry y Ron?— preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Blaise y Draco ahogaron una carcajada.

— Oh, sí— se atrevió a contestar Blaise. La conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante— desde luego que soy amigo de Potter y la comadrej…

Ginny se puso furiosa e intentó darle un codazo pero Blaise (que ya lo veía venir) la sujetó del brazo por debajo de la mesa.  
La madre de Hermione comenzó a preguntarles a Crabbe y Goyle sobre su vida mientras la pelirroja intentaba forcejear discretamente con él.

— Zabini, suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te de otra patadita— murmuró mirándolo de soslayo— aunque esta vez te aseguro que te la voy a dar con todas mis fuerzas.

— Me voy a cagar en los pantalones Weasley. No sabes cómo tiemblo— le susurró con voz gutural sin soltarla, deslizando su mano hasta llegar a su muñeca y obligándola a que tocase sus partes íntimas.

— ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?— masculló Ginny avergonzada haciendo un movimiento brusco y zafándose de su agarre. Le veía las intenciones al pervertido y no estaba dispuesta a tocar el dichoso basilisco.

Blaise disfrutaba al verla tan enfurecida y roja como un tomate. Se podían apreciar claramente sus pecas. Sin saber por qué (bueno realmente sí lo sabía, estaba tan cachondo que se subía por las paredes), acercó la mano a los pantalones de la pelirroja y la posó sobre uno de sus muslos.

Ginny notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Qué iba a hacer ese degenerado?

— ¿Ahora no apartas mi mano Weasley?— murmuró acercándose a su oído, aprovechando que los demás centraban su atención en la madre de la _sangre sucia_— ¿Tanto deseas que te toque?

Ginny intentó responderle pero se había quedado sin voz. Notó como Blaise deslizaba su mano hasta llegar a su ingle y le apretaba el muslo suavemente, sin apartarla.

— ¿Po-podrías apartar tu manaza de mi pierna?— tartamudeó muy nerviosa.

— Claro Weasley— dijo retirándola rápidamente— No creas que voy a caer tan bajo, solo quería ponerte _cachonda_.

— Yo no estoy…

— ¿No?— la interrumpió— Está claro que sí _pecosa_— le susurró y volvió a centrar la vista en su plato para continuar cenando.

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía haber caído tan rápido en las garras de Zabini? Maldito cabronazo. Lo odiaba.  
Había conseguido excitarla y no lo podía soportar. ¿No tenía sentimientos ese bastardo? Se juró a sí misma que no iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara y continuó comiendo pavo asado.

Durante el resto de la cena, Jane estuvo contando algunas anécdotas sobre su hija (como que una vez entró en una librería de pequeña, se encaprichó de un libro y montó un berrinche) a lo que Hermione cada vez se ponía más histérica. A ese paso iba a quedarse sin uñas de tanto mordérselas. Malfoy, al contrario, se lo estaba pasando bomba… como nunca. Granger siempre había ido de señorita doña perfecta y descubrir alguno de sus defectos era algo novedoso. Además, sus padres empezaban a caerle bien. Aunque fuesen _muggles_ eran agradables. Esa sensación le daba un poco de miedo.

El señor Granger sacó una tarta para el postre y luego continuó con su papel de papá Noel. Se le daba de maravilla y llevaba tiempo planeándolo. Se había desanimado mucho al saber que su familia no iba a ir a la cena de Nochebuena pero al menos si iban los compañeros de su hija, podría disfrazarse.

Cuando Hermione terminó y ayudó a su madre a quitar la mesa junto con Lavender y Parvati, decidió ir al cuarto de baño que había en el pasillo, junto a la cocina para lavarse los dientes. Sus padres se ponían como locos si no lo hacía inmediatamente después de comer.  
Entró en el cuarto de baño, dejando la puerta abierta y cogió la pasta dental, echándola en su cepillo.

— ¿Ese no es eléctrico?— dijo una voz desde la puerta haciendo que girase el rostro, con toda la boca llena de espumita.

Malfoy apoyaba el brazo en el marco de la puerta esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

— Nogg— intentó decir Hermione pero al ver que no podía hablar, escupió en el lavabo- ¿Dónde están los demás?

— En el salón, viendo la actuación de tu padre— se mofó.

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó cepillándose.

— ¿Y mi madre?— inquirió.

— En la cocina.

La leona tenía ganas de hacerle una pregunta pero le daba vergüenza. Necesitaba saberlo porque la curiosidad la estaba matando.

— Oye Malfoy— musitó apoyando las manos en el lavabo, sin mirarle.

— Qué.

— Lo qué has dicho antes ¿es cierto?— se podía percibir un leve temblor en su voz.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco.

— Granger, si no eres más específica…

Hermione suspiró.

— Lo del tren…me refiero a que— hizo una pausa. Le costaba horrores decírselo— dijiste que la primera vez que me viste pensaste que era preciosa.

Malfoy sonrió ladinamente y se aproximó a ella desde atrás. Miró al espejo y vio que Granger tenía la cabeza agachada. No se le veía el rostro por el cabello pero debía estar muy sonrojada. Alzó una mano y le agarró el trasero intentando ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Luego aproximó los labios a su oído, hablando muy despacio para que ella percibiera el roce contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Nunca lo sabrás.

Hermione lo miró malhumorada a través del espejo y dejó el cepillo en un vaso de cristal. ¿Cómo era capaz de torturarla de esa forma? ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? ¿Iba a dejarla con la duda?  
Bebió un sorbo de agua para enjuagarse y luego intentó salir del cuarto de baño pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

— Te odio— le soltó enfadada— Apártate.

Malfoy se reía. Realmente el primer día que la había visto pensó que era preciosa (claro que en ese momento aún no había descubierto que ella era una hija de _muggles_), pero prefería no decírselo. Se suponía que solo iban a _follar_ y todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.  
Tenía que seguir igual que siempre. No podía mostrar ningún sentimiento hacia ella pero por algún motivo cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

— ¿Puedes apartarte?— insistió Hermione sin mirarlo a la cara.

— Venga Granger, no seas así de borde— dijo cogiéndola del brazo impidiendo que se pudiera marchar.

Hermione alzó la vista y lo observó. ¿Realmente se estaba riendo de ella? No podía soportar que ya no fuera a verle más hasta después de Navidad. Y por si fuera poco, él no quería decirle si lo que había hablado con sus padres era cierto o no. Inspiró profundamente para relajarse y lo sacó del cuarto de baño, apagando la luz.  
Ambos se quedaron plantados en mitad del pasillo, escuchando al señor Granger exclamando— _¡Jo, Jo, Joú! ¿Queréis un poco de carbón?_

— No te rías— dijo Hermione al ver que el rubio soltaba una risita.

— He de reconocer que tu padre tiene gracia— sonrió aproximándose mucho a ella y deslizando la manos por su cintura.

— Vaya, ¿no se suponía que odiabas a los _muggles _Malfoy?— le pinchó Hermione en voz muy baja al notar el tacto de sus labios acariciando la comisura de su boca.

— A veces hay excepciones Granger— su aliento rozó su nariz y sus labios se fusionaron con los de ella.

Draco se moría por besarla. Lo había deseado toda la noche y no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Resbaló su lengua entre sus labios con facilidad y comenzó a moverla hacia delante y hacia atrás con cuidado pero su impaciencia le obligó a empujar más fuerte y rápido. Se aferró a su cintura y notó la pasión con la que ella lo besaba, como si no quisiese despegarse de él por nada del mundo. Deslizó una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta su trasero y la agarró con fuerza. Estaba claro que no la iba a dejar marchar.

— ¿Draco dónde estás?— preguntó Blaise desde el salón.

Hermione se apartó de los labios de Malfoy con mucho esfuerzo y lo miró a sus ojos de hielo.

— Hmm— musitó el rubio apoyando la frente en su hombro sin soltarla— Joder con Blaise. Será mejor que vaya Granger.

— Lo sé…— suspiró Hermione— Es tarde. Seguramente querrá irse.

A Malfoy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Mierda era tarde. ¿Su padre habría vuelto a casa? Tenían que largarse. Miró el reloj que había en una de las paredes del pasillo y vio que era medianoche.  
Se apartó de la leona y fue al salón en busca de sus amigos. En ese momento salió la madre de Hermione de la cocina y juraría que había visto al rubio abrazando a su hija. Pero no… era imposible. Habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Seguro que solo estaban hablando.

— Mamá— Hermione palideció temiendo que los hubiera visto.

— Venga, ve a despedirte de tus amigos, creo que se van ya— comentó deshaciendo el nudo del delantal para quitárselo.

Los chicos se pusieron sus chaquetas y Blaise se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada para abrirla. Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes.  
Luna salió con Theo al pasillo y le pidió permiso a Hermione para llevarlo a su habitación. La leona asintió y ambos subieron las escaleras. Luna por fin iba a darle su regalo a Theo y estaba deseosa.

Lavender y Parvati continuaban charlando con Crabbe y Goyle mientras el señor Granger les daba la vara con su barba postiza, la cual comenzaba a picarle. Los cojines que llevaba en la barriga también le molestaban por lo que decidió que lo mejor era quitárselo todo. Volvió al salón para dejar la barba y los cojines en el sofá junto a la ventana mientras los demás se quedaban plantados en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa Blaise?— preguntó Draco al ver que su amigo tenía puesta la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pero no la abría.

— No puedo abrir la jodida puerta— se quejó intentando hacer fuerzas pero no había forma.

— Mamá, ¿tú has cerrado la puerta con llave?— preguntó Hermione extrañada.

— Sí, espera un momento. Voy a buscarla.

Pero no pudo hacerlo porque un grito se escuchó desde el salón haciendo que se olvidaran de todo. Hermione se asustó y salió corriendo.  
Todos la siguieron, a excepción de Theo y Luna que estaban en la planta de arriba.

— ¿Papá que ocurre?— preguntó al verlo tan preocupado.

— Me temo que tus amigos no van a poder ir a ninguna parte— dijo señalando la ventana.

Draco se acercó para ver qué narices sucedía y se quedó paralizado. _Mierda. No. Imposible._

— ¿Qué demonios suced…— intentó decir Hermione pero se quedó sin habla al asomarse por la ventana y ver que la nieve lo cubría todo y llegaba a más de un metro de altura.

Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar se dio cuenta de que lo peor de todo era que seguramente hasta por la mañana los quitanieves no aparecerían. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer?

— No, no, no. Esto es una broma— se rio Blaise con nerviosismo.

— Me parece que no Blaise— susurró Goyle con miedo al ver que su amigo comenzaba a ponerse histérico.

— Joder, encima no nos hemos traído las varitas— bufó.

— ¿Y qué pensabas hacer Zabini? No podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela— le recordó Hermione.

— Granger tiene razón, Blaise— añadió Draco.

Blaise resopló y comenzó a mirar por el salón en busca de una chimenea pero no había ninguna. Lo que quería decir que tampoco podrían usar polvos flu. ¿Qué coño iban a hacer? Era imposible largarse en autobús estando las calles en ese estado.

— Vaya…— suspiró la madre de Hermione— Hace más de veinte años que no ocurría algo así. Me temo que no os queda otro remedio.

— Podríamos cenar otra vez para pasar el rato— sugirió Crabbe con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

— Cállate— le dijo Blaise dándole un porrazo.

Jane intentó calmarles.

— No os preocupéis pero… vais a tener que quedaros aquí esta noche a dormir— explicó.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— exclamaron todos.

Hermione notó como el corazón se le congelaba. NO.

NO.

¿Dormir? ¿En su casa? ¿CON DRACO MALFOY? Miró al rubio y vio que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella.  
Se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y salió al pasillo comenzando a andar de un lado a otro para intentar tranquilizarse. Escuchaba a Zabini discutiendo con Malfoy y el resto pero no era capaz de prestar atención.

_''A ver Hermione…tranquilízate. Solo es una noche. No son muchas horas... además ya son las doce. Seguro que el tiempo pasa antes de que te des cuenta''._

Pero para ella era imposible calmarse. No podía hacerlo en una situación así… y sabía con certeza que cuando uno desea que el tiempo transcurra lo más rápido posible, sucede al revés. Es Ley de vida. ¿Y si a Malfoy le daba por acorralarla contra una pared en mitad de la noche y…y…y...

Una vocecilla se escuchó desde arriba sacándola de los pensamientos tan inquietantes y obscenos que pasaban por su mente en ese instante.

— ¡¿Por qué gritáis tanto?!— exclamó Theo.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— añadió Luna asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera.

Hermione alzó la vista y la miró nerviosa.

— Complicaciones Luna... complicaciones.

* * *

**¡Ohh my god! ¡Esto sí que no os lo esperábais! ;) ¡Sí, sí! Se ha quedado en un momento crítico! Dios... )*0*(**

**¡Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver la cara de Jane cuando vio el ramo de rosas negras y todos vestidos de luto! XD**

**Con respecto a lo que dijo Draco de que Hermione le pareció preciosa la primera vez que la vio, ajajhsdjhg, ¡Si es que este rubio es demasiado!**  
**Y bueno, menos mal que Hermione no dejó que su madre usara el muérdago para que besara a Theo... hubiera sido un desastre total XDD ¡No sé lo que hubiera hecho el rubio! por cierto, Blaise dijo que no iba a dirigirle la palabra a Ginny y al final... no veas la que ha formado por debajo de la mesa XDD veremos a ver esos dos... **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a: Melanie Lestrange, Morgana Argay Malfoy, ian, Luna White 29, Mariina23, LucyTheMarauder, vampire obsesion, VIOLETA15, merylune, Emma Felton, Leonor Snape, Fersha Malfoy , alissa-2012, Milymu, anguiiMalfoydark, Luladark, Alesz, Connie1, Shirmione Malfoy, CoposdeHielo, kionkichin, Melody.B, sam zmethwick, DeinoO-Dragomir, Katie Parsel, NightReinas9697, Caroone, Sam Wallflower, sirone aphrody, rosedrama, Gardeniel, Catiba, miriamcampuzano, crazzy76, BlueJoy, Isabel, Kuki-chan y Mariielena Malfoy.**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Un beso muy grande, tyna fest :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Nochebuena: Juegos nocturnos

**¡Hola a todas! :D Aquí tenéis el capítulo 16 del príncipe durmiente de las serpientes. Es un capítulo muy largo e intenso, al que le he dedicado muchas horas. Espero que merezca la pena el esfuerzo y os guste. :)**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios:_Melanie Lestrange, Morgana Argay Malfoy, En Resumen soy un Heroe, NightReinas9697, Emma Felton, Kuki-Chan, leo-jasper-ilove-vampires, MariielenaMalfoy, Luladark, Mariina23, Connie1, anguiiMalfoydark, dreapls, Tess21, LucyTheMarauder, Adarae, Luna White 29, merylune, Caroone, rosedrama, Ishiro Shizuka, Sam Wallflower, Alesz, Milymu, Etterna Fanel, Agus, ian, lucii, ladymist89, somnie, CoposdeHielo, MineMichelle, Catiba, Isabel, Shirmione Malfoy, DaughterofHades97, Lizzi, kionkichin, NaniiLovegood(elii malfoy), C L Lpez, IVONNE JB, mileyvulturi, crazzy76 y natalie malfoy :D_**

**Recomendación musical para la última parte del capítulo: If you were here- Cary brothers.**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! :D De nada mujer! Aver... yo no voy a sustituir nada. Esto es como comer tarta de chocolate jajaja si la comes todos los días para desayunar, lógicamente llega un día que te apetece comer pizza.. JAJAJA pero eso no quiere decir que se deje la tarta... XDD En fin, que no voy a dejar nada :) Hablando ahora del capítulo... Me alegra mucho que este sea de mis fics el que más te gusta. A mí también :) aunque disfruto mucho con todos pero al príncipe le tengo especial cariño porque salen todos mis personajes favoritos :)**  
**Con respecto a la madre de Hermione...jajajajaja yo tengo la esperanza de que luego le de por el rubio y deje un poquito a Theo... no sé... ya se irá viendo lo que sucede :P Creo que lo de la nieve no se lo esperaba nadie! ¿En serio creías que iba a dejar que el rubio se largase así como así de casa de Hermione? Jojojojo ahí una nochecita va a tener que estar encerrado! No quiero ni pensar lo que puede pasar... con respecto a tu pregunta de fics dramiones... sí. Tengo pensado otro long fic, pero... primero tengo que acabar los 3 que estoy escribiendo ahora. Después tomarme un descansito JAJAJAJ y luego ya lo escribiré.. ahora... ¿de qué va a tratar? ¿AHHHHH? secreto... en fin, te dejo con el capítulo que tengo muchas ganas de que veas lo que va a pasar! Un besito muy fuerte guapa :D**

**Tess21: ¡Hola Tess! :D Que alegría verte por aquí! Yo creo que todas suspiramos con Draco al ver el piropo que soltó de Hermione en mitad de la cena... si es que es para comérselo jojojo! Parece que cada vez va cediendo más :) Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un beso muy grande guapa :)**

**Agus: ¡Hola Agus! :D Justamente me llegó en blanco la parte del review de las respuestas a la pregunta (que mala suerte) Me pasó con algunas lectoras, pero como tú no estabas registrada no pude avisarte por mensaje privado :( pero esta vez, sí ha salido :D Me alegra que te guste que los capítulos sean largos! :D Este es más largo que los anteriores (aunque habrá algunos que sean más cortos que los demás, dependiendo de lo que suceda en el capítulo).**  
**A lo largo del fic todos los personajes van a sufrir y cada uno tendrá que apechugar con lo que le toque. Te dejo con el capítulo que estoy deseando que lo leas! ****Un besazo muy grande :)**

**ian: ¡Hola ian! jajaja sé que el capítulo acabó en la mejor parte pero era el momento indicado para terminar porque si no me hubiese ocupado más de 20.000 palabras y hubiese sido larguísimo! ( y hubiera tardado mucho más en actualizar) , pero aquí estoy con el siguiente :D Me alegra que estéis ahí siempre para echarme combustible! hahahahaha que últimamente con tanto estrés en la facultad me hace falta! Ya me he quitado dos o tres asignaturas de en medio bastante complicadas y estoy más despejada! Que ganitas tengo de que sea junio *-*! En fin... espero que disfrutes con este capítulo (es mi favorito hasta ahora) :) Un besazo muy grande guapa :D**

**lucii: Hola lucii! :D Me alegra que te guste mi historia! Blaise y Ginny también es una de mis parejas favoritas! De hecho después de Draco y Hermione mi personaje favorito es Blaise (me encanta *-*) y tengo pensado escribir un long fic de él con Ginny cuando termine este jijiji Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Yo he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo! Un besazo muy fuerte guapa :D**

**Catiba: Hola Catiba! Me alegra que te gustase el nuevo capítulo! No sabes como me reí imaginándome a Draco con su traje y un ramo de rosas negras en un autobús muggle. ¡Hahahahaha! Luego se quedó a cuadros cuando Theo comentó lo de Luna, pero él iba con su ramo en la manita jajajajaja bueno por no hablar de la parte de la madre de Hermione... pobre leona lo que tiene que soportar... no me extraña que no quiera contarle nada a la madre XDDDD Espero que te rías con este capítulo! :D A ver si has acertado a las preguntas :P Un besazo guapa ! :D**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel :D Cómo os pillo siempre! hahaha esto si que no os lo esperabáis! veremos a ver que hacen todas las serpientes con las chicas allí metidos... una noche entera... uff... jijiji y sí, pobre rubio! Yo espero que Jane se olvide de Theo y se centre más en él ( que deje de verle como el rarito) porque encima de que se has esforzado con el ramo de rosas y todo... jjijiji Te dejo con el nuevo capítulo que estoy deseando que lo leáis! Ya me contarás que te ha parecido! Un beso muy fuerte guapa :D**

**Lizzi: Hola Lizzi! Bienvenida al príncipe durmiente de las serpientes :D Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y que te diviertas con ella! Theo y Luna es que son super tiernos... al menos Theo acepta sus sentimientos... porque a los otros parece que les cuesta un poco más... como a Blaise XDD ( el pobre cada vez tiene las hormonas peor... entre que con Daphne le salió mal la cosa... y ahora que le atrae Ginny pero no lo quiere reconocer... u.u) espero que cambie pronto de parecer! jijij A ver que te parece este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo guapa :D**

**C L Lpez: ¡Hola! :D ¡Ya estoy aquí de vuelta! Ahora estoy tardando más en actualizar porque estoy de exámenes pero ya mismo termino :) Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo muy fuerte :)**

**IVONNE JB: Hola Ivonne! Bienvenida al príncipe durmiente de las serpientes! Te deseo mucha suerte con las respuestas a la pregunta! Te dejo con el nuevo capítulo! Un besito :D**

**natalie malfoy: Querida natalie! Me hizo mucha mucha ilusión que me dijeses que mi fic se había convertido en el más divertido que habías leído! :D Ya sabes que a mí me encanta la comedia... y en mi vida cotidiana suelen pasarme cosas muy extrañas XDD yo creo que de ahí me viene la inspiración porque vamos... jajajaja Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Sinceramente es mi favorito (hasta ahora) A ver que te parece a ti! Un besito muy grande guapa :D y por cierto mucha suerte ahora con los exámenes que ya estamos en final de curso y hay que apretar más!**

**Y ahora... sentaos cómodamente y disfrutar de la lectura :)**

* * *

**NOCHEBUENA: JUEGOS NOCTURNOS**

Luna subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Hermione sin soltar la mano de Theo. No sabía si le iba a gustar el regalo pero confiaba en lo que le había dicho Parvati ese día. Lo importante era que lo hiciese con amor y ella lo había hecho con todo su cariño hacia Theo.

— Theo, siéntate en la cama y cierra los ojos — dijo con una sonrisa cuando entraron en la habitación.

— Está bien — Theo tenía los nervios a flor de piel porque por fin iba a poder hablar con ella a solas.

— Pero no los abras — insistió.

— No lo haré. Tranquila.

Luna rebuscó en las bolsas que había por la habitación hasta dar con el regalo. Quería darle el peluche antes de enseñarle la criaturita.  
Sacó la serpiente de la bolsa y se acercó a la mullida cama sentándose junto a él. A theo le emocionaba que Luna se hubiese molestado en comprarle un regalo ¿Quería decir que él le importaba? Eso le daba esperanzas.  
Theo percibía la fragancia que desprendía Luna y cuando la sintió tan cerca de él notó un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

— Puedes abrirlos ya Theo — musitó muy cerca de su oído.

Él accedió y vio que lo había dejado sobre su regazo envuelto en un papel verdoso con tortuguitas. Era muy gracioso. ¿Qué sería lo que habría dentro? Tenía mucha curiosidad. Comenzó a abrir el paquete con un leve temblor en las manos y vio que era una serpiente de peluche con los ojos azules.

— ¡Oh! Luna — sonrió mirándola con el peluche entre sus manos — Me gusta mucho. Eres un encanto… muchas gracias.

La rubia no pudo controlar el repentino rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Qué ella era un encanto? Nunca le habían dicho algo así y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle muy rápido. Quizás por como le hablaba Theo o quizás por el simple hecho de que lo tenía bastante cerca… como la noche anterior cuando lo besó… deseaba que ese momento se volviese a repetir con todas sus fuerzas y Theo estaba tan guapo esa noche...Uy qué vergüenza le daba cada vez que lo miraba.

— ¿Quieres ver la criaturita? — dijo dulcemente intentando parecer relajada como de costumbre aunque en realidad estaba más que nerviosa. El color de su rostro la delataba.

— Sí, me gustaría mucho — Theo estaba ilusionado. Tenía ganas de ver cómo sería esa criatura tan especial.

— Espera aquí.

Luna se levantó y fue a buscar su mochila, donde tenía la cajita con la mariposa. Desde que había bajado a cenar con las demás no la había visto y tenía que cuidarla muy bien para que no le pasase nada. Sacó la cajita de la mochila con mucho cuidado y volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Theo.

— Ábrela tú — sugirió Luna tendiéndosela en la mano.

Theo asintió y destapó la cajita. Cuando vio la mariposa se quedó fascinado. Brillaba y sus colores eran muy intensos. El bichito comenzó a revolotear por toda la habitación y los dos lo observaron durante unos instantes sin decir nada.

_En completo silencio…_

— ¿Sabes Luna? — habló haciendo que dejase de mirar por un momento a la criatura y centrase su atención en él— Nunca había visto uno de estos seres. Al parecer, estas mariposas no siempre nacen con la misma apariencia. Suelen adoptar los colores del aura de su dueño. Como te dije en la carta… bueno no sé si la habrás leído…

— Sí. Hermione la encontró —Luna dejó la cajita vacía sobre el colchón.

— Bien...pues como te iba diciendo, que a pesar de que tenía el huevo, no sabía cómo sería… pero creo que es perfecta — lo dijo de una forma tan cariñosa que ella no pudo evitar ilusionarse.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Por supuesto — se pegó más a ella rozando su hombro con el suyo — ¿Ya le has puesto nombre?

— Aún no…quería hablarlo contigo. Ya sé que me dijiste que lo eligiese yo, pero… ¿no piensas que sería mejor que lo hiciésemos entre los dos?

Theo se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos.

— Sí…tienes razón, aunque a mí no se me ocurre ninguno — suspiró un poco cabizbajo. Luna tenía mucha imaginación. Quizás ella daba con alguno bueno.

Luna se quedó en silencio, pensando. Buscando algún nombre en su cabecita. Quizás uno que significase algo para ellos dos. Algo que los uniese. Algo que les recordase cómo se habían conocido.

— ¿Qué te parece _Oníria_? — sugirió.

— ¿_Oníria_? — inquirió Theo extrañado. Él no había escuchado nunca ese nombre.

— Sí, significa _sueño_ y bueno… nosotros nos conocimos así. Por ser sonámbulos.

Theo sintió como su estómago se encogía.

— Es bonito — sonrió — aunque…tengo que decirte algo pero a lo mejor te enfadas.

Luna lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Por qué voy a enfadarme? No suelo hacerlo con nadie… y menos contigo — y de hecho era verdad. Cualquiera no hubiese aguantado todo lo que ella había tenido que soportar en Hogwarts pero sinceramente le era indiferente. No solía alterarse, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? Veía las cosas con una perspectiva distinta a la de los demás.

— P-pues… — tartamudeó — porque te mentí Luna. No soy sonámbulo.

— Ahh vaya — no parecía sorprendida sino más bien calmada — No me importa.

— ¿De verdad? No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar… estuve todas las noches durmiendo contigo y pensaba que te molestaría — comentó dejando el peluche sobre la cama pero sin apartar la vista de ella.

— No — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba a molestarle? Aunque la duda la asaltó — pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué fingiste ser sonámbulo?

Theo se quedó en silencio. Quería decírselo de una vez. Se arriesgaba mucho porque quizá lo estropeaba todo. Al fin y al cabo, Luna lo había besado pero era probable que el _Coco Loco_ hubiese tenido algo que ver. A lo mejor ella lo veía como un buen amigo y nada más… pero… no quería darle más vueltas a su cabeza.

_ Sí._

Se lo diría.

— Porque era la única forma en la que podía pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Luna lo miró con ternura y le acarició el cabello instintivamente.

— Me alegra que digas eso — susurró acercándose un poco más a su rostro — Cada vez que venías me sentía muy feliz ¿sabes?

Theo se estremeció al notar la respiración de Luna contra su boca y no pudo resistirlo más. Se aproximó a ella y acercó los labios a los suyos.

— Lo hice porque me gustas Luna — musitó en un hilo de voz — Me gustas desde que hablé contigo la primera vez. Me gustas desde que me di cuenta de que no eras como las demás. Desde que me dijiste que te habías mantenido al margen cuando sucedió lo del Gran Comedor y… desde que te vi aquella noche durmiendo en el diván de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Theo se quedó en silencio pero no se apartó. Exhaló aliviado por habérselo contado y esperó. Era lo único que podía hacer. Esperar a que ella le diese una respuesta.

Luna vio que le tenía muy cerca. Tan cerca que prácticamente rozaba su nariz con la de él. Posó la mano en su muslo y lo miró dulcemente.

— Theo…estaba preocupada porque después de lo que pasó anoche, no sabía si iba a volver a poder besarte… porque tú también me gustas. Porque has sido el único chico que me ha tratado bien pero sobre todo, que me ha entendido. Me has escuchado y he hablado contigo sobre cosas que no he comentado con otra persona y me gustas… porque me haces sentir que no estoy sola…

Pero las palabras de Luna se esfumaron cuando Theo acortó la poca distancia que les separaba y la besó. No hacía falta que ella dijese nada más. Era suficiente. Se abrió paso entre sus labios y Luna no le puso ningún impedimento. Ella quería notar su lengua bailando en su boca, jugando con la suya. Cuando la sintió, sonrió para sí misma. Ya no sentía vergüenza sino más bien confianza. Era lo que él le transmitía.  
Apartó la mano de su muslo y rodeó su cintura pegándose un poco más. Todos estaban a punto de marcharse y quería pasar los últimos minutos junto a él.

Theo se sentía feliz en ese momento. No podía pedir más. Tenía entre sus brazos a la chica que le gustaba y lo demás no importaba. Daba igual si tenía que irse. Al menos durante unos segundos quería olvidarse de que el maldito tiempo existía. Esos pensamientos hicieron que se aferrase a Luna con fuerza y rodeara su cuello con la mano acercándola más a él. Quería sentir más la profundidad de ese beso. Luna gimió levemente, lo que le hizo saber que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él.  
Theo deslizó un poco las manos por su cuerpo hasta sus muslos pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito que provenía de la planta baja.

— Ohh — dijo Luna entrecortadamente apartándose un poco, jadeando — ¿Qué ha sido eso?

_— ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es una broma!_ — se escuchaba la voz de Blaise y parecía enfadado.

— ¿Miramos a ver qué pasa? — sugirió Theo levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole la mano para coger la suya.

— Está bien, pero… antes voy a guardar a _Oníria_. No quiero que le suceda nada malo.

— Tranquila Luna. Aquí está a salvo, no hay nadie en la habitación.

— Pero los _Nargles_ pueden llevársela. Será mejor que la esconda.

Theo asintió con una sonrisa. Era probable que los _Nargles_ existiesen, aunque él no los veía… pero si Luna decía que podían llevarse a _Oníria_, era mejor hacerle caso.  
Cuando la Ravenclaw hubo guardado la mariposa en su cajita, ambos salieron al pasillo y se asomaron por el hueco de la escalera. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo muy estresada, murmurando por lo bajo.

— ¡¿Por qué gritáis tanto?! — exclamó Theo algo molesto. Menudo escándalo estaban montando todos. Se escuchaban las voces de Draco y Blaise desde el salón soltando maldiciones. Quería pasar los pocos minutos que le quedaban con Luna antes de irse y no dejaban de molestar.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — añadió Luna preocupada al ver a Hermione. Quizás había sucedido algo malo. Vio como su amiga se paraba al escuchar su voz y alzaba la vista para decirle algo.

_— Complicaciones Luna…complicaciones._

Luna no entendió de lo que hablaba su amiga pero al ver que Ginny y Lavender se la llevaban a rastras al salón pensó que a lo mejor no era tan grave. Que esperasen un poco…Quería estar con Theo.

— ¡Esperad!— exclamó desde arriba — Ahora bajamos.

Apartó a Theo del hueco de las escaleras y se quedaron plantados en mitad del pasillo de la segunda planta.

— A lo mejor Malfoy y los demás pretenden irse ya… — suspiró Luna entristecida.

— Es probable — masculló Theo molesto. _Malditos_. ¿Por qué no se quedaban un poco más? Debía hacer saber a Luna lo que llevaba queriendo pedirle toda la noche — Luna… antes de irme, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Luna no comprendió a qué se refería pero al ver que él se aproximaba mucho a ella agarrándola de la cintura sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó feliz.

— Quiero salir contigo — musitó rozando con los labios su mejilla.

Luna nunca había escuchado a Theo hablando de esa forma tan…ronca, lo que le provocó que se le erizara el vello. Lo miró durante uno segundos en los que se perdió totalmente en sus ojos azules y aproximó su boca a la de él.

— Me encantaría — fue lo único que pudo responder en ese momento. Tener a Theo tan cerca la había dejado sin habla, algo que no le sucedía muy a menudo.

Él no esperó más y volvió a besarla antes de bajar a ver qué diantres sucedía.

— ¡Os digo que tiene que haber una solución! ¿Cómo vamos a quedarnos? ¡¿Estáis mal de la cabeza?! — gritaba Blaise desde abajo.

_¿Quedarnos? ¿Cómo?_

Theo se apartó confuso de los labios de Luna y la miró extrañado.

— ¿A qué se ha referido Blaise?

— No lo sé — Luna se encogió de hombros — Vamos a preguntarle a la madre de Hermione. Ella a lo mejor sabe algo.

— Está bien — dijo a regañadientes cogiéndola de la mano y bajando las escaleras con la cabeza bien alta.

No tenía ganas de saber por qué estaban armando tanto jaleo los demás pero un pensamiento hizo que se olvidara de todo.

_Por fin._

Por fin podía estar con Luna.

Y si le decían algo, iba a ignorarlos por completo. Que les dieran a todos. Por fin tenía la novia que quería y no se iba a alejar de ella por nada del mundo.

_Desde luego que no._

Llegaron al recibidor y vieron que no solo Blaise era el único que estaba histérico. Hermione no dejaba de murmurar con Ginny (ambas bastantes preocupadas) mientras Lavender y Parvati continuaban dando saltitos como si nada hubiese pasado. Draco se mantenía en silencio, escuchando la conversación entre Blaise y los padres de Hermione.

— Pero tiene que haber una solución. Debe haber alguna forma— dijo cruzándose de brazos bastante malhumorado.

— Blaise no tenemos más remedio— suspiró Draco exasperado.

— ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? — preguntó Theo acercándose al rubio sin soltar a Luna de la mano.

Jane fijó la vista en él y casi le dio un infarto. _No era posible_. ¡¿Su futuro yerno estaba con la amiga de su hija?! ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? ¡Si su hija se hubiera espabilado lo hubiera conseguido!

— Pues que no nos podemos largar. Eso es lo que pasa— bufó Blaise cansado. Aunque en el fondo estaba más que preocupado. Llevaba días sin aparecer por su casa y eso no le iba a hacer nada de gracia a su madre.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó Luna.

Draco observó su mano sujeta a la de Theo y suspiró. Así que su amigo había terminado hablando con ella. Era un estúpido. Caer tan fácilmente enamorándose de _la loca_ o lo que fuera que estuviese. Él no debía cometer el mismo error con Granger…

— Hay mucha nieve en la calle y van a tener que quedarse a pasar la noche, Luna— explicó el señor Granger al ver que su mujer no era capaz de hablar y parecía estar en estado de _shock_—El tráfico estará cortado y es imposible salir con este tiempo.

Theo se quedó sin respiración pero no fue precisamente por estrés o preocupación. Eso significaba que iba a pasar la noche con Luna. Que no iba a tener que irse. ¡FANTÁSTICO!

— Bueno…—carraspeó—a mí no me importa quedarme. ¿Cuál es el problema? — miró a Draco y al resto de Slytherins.

— ¿Mis padres?— dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras— No les va a hacer nada de gracia.

— ¿Por qué no los llamas por teléfono desde aquí para decirles que estás bien?— sugirió Jane.

Blaise soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— No, no. Será mejor que no— respondió Zabini— Mañana ya les contaremos lo sucedido.

_''Sí…Claro…''_—pensó. Menuda trola iban a tener que inventarse.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Lucius si no volvían? Desde luego no iba a ser bueno para Malfoy…  
Lo miró y vio que permanecía callado, sin decir nada, manteniendo la misma expresión de indiferencia… pero seguramente estaba preocupado. Algo le decía que sí.

— En fin…— suspiró Jane entristecida. Que Theo estuviese con Luna le había fastidiado todos sus planes de futuro— Si os vais a quedar aquí lo mejor será que mi marido os deje algo de ropa.

— ¡¿Ropa?!— exclamó Blaise. Ohh desde luego que no le daba la gana de tocar un trapajo de un _sangre sucia_. Ni hablar.

Malfoy lo amenazó con la mirada dispuesto a matarle si se quejaba o soltaba algo por esa bocaza de serpiente.

— Sí— afirmó Jane— Hermione, ¿me ayudas a bajar unas cuantas mantas y algunos sacos de dormir?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Aquí en el salón estaréis mejor todos juntos.

Hermione fue a decirle que no pero viendo que era inútil discutir con su madre (porque sabía que si lo hacía, insistiría más) no replicó y subió con ella a la planta de arriba. Quizás si no se despegaba en toda la noche de las chicas, Malfoy no se le lanzaría al cuello. No es que no le apeteciese… de hecho estaba deseosa, pero no. ¡¿Estaba loca?! Era su casa. Por no hablar de que estaban todos.

_¡Imposible, imposible!_

El resto de las chicas subieron a la planta de arriba para ponerse más cómodas y Luna se separó de Theo al ver que Lavender y Parvati no dejaban de insistir para que subiese y las ayudase con unas cuantas cosas.  
La rubia no puso objeciones y las acompañó con tal de que luego la dejasen tranquila.

— ¡Ay Lunita! ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!— exclamó Lavender cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Se frotaba las manos como nunca y su expectación crecía por momentos.

— Ehh… Theo me ha dicho que quiere salir conmigo— explicó mientras buscaba su pijama de rayas y comenzaba a cambiarse.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho?— inquirió Parvati con la esperanza de oir una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Qué creéis? Que sí.

Las chicas comenzaron a chillar como locas y Ginny se llevó la mano al rostro avergonzada. Rezaba porque las serpientes no escuchasen desde abajo el escándalo que estaban formando. ¿Cómo podía Luna estar con uno de ellos?  
Había perdido el juicio definitivamente. Aunque Theo no parecía mal chico. Desde luego no era como el asqueroso de Zabini… tampoco podía decirle nada. La trataba bien.  
Comenzó a quitarse el jersey y los pantalones vaqueros y se puso su pijama rojo de cuadritos. Por todos los medios quería ver el lado positivo de la situación pero conforme iba abrochándose los botones de la dichosa camisa del pijama se daba cuenta de que no lo había.  
Esperaba que a Zabini no le diese por obligarla a otro maldito jueguecito. Estaba cansada y no le iba a hacer caso.

¿Meterle mano por debajo de la mesa? Tenía un puto problema sin duda… y su paciencia había llegado al límite.

— ¿Estáis listas?— de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Hermione volviéndola a cerrar. Había ayudado a sus padres a bajar todas las cosas y solo quedaba ella por cambiarse.

— ¡Sí! Estábamos hablando sobre Theito— dijo Lavender buscando algo en su mochila.

— Ya…— rodó los ojos Hermione— Se os oye desde el pasillo.

Luna soltó una risita.

— Estupendo— resopló Ginny— ¿Qué van a pensar _ellos_ si lo han escuchado?

— No creo que hayan oído nada Ginny— o eso era lo que esperaba Hermione. Sabía que su padre les había dado unos pijamas y todos se estaban cambiando en el salón. Su madre había decidido quedarse arriba en su dormitorio y se había metido en la cama algo deprimida. Hermione sabía muy bien por qué pero al menos, ya no la molestaría más con Theo.

— ¿Te ayudo?— preguntó Parvati a Lavender al ver que no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

— No, no— no la miró y continuó agachada mirando dentro de la mochila— Estoy segura de que las había dejado por aquí…

— ¿El qué?— inquirió Hermione sin saber a qué se refería.

— Las cartas del Tarot— soltó una risita.

— ¿Estás loca?— Ginny se quedó pasmada— No pensarás llevártelas abajo ¿verdad?

En ese momento Lavender las encontró en uno de los bolsillos pequeños de su mochila.

— ¡Aquí están!— exclamó — Claro que las voy a bajar Ginny. Le he dicho a _Crabby, Crabby_ que se las echaría. Quiere saber su futuro.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a ponerse su pijama de animalitos. A saber que mentiras absurdas se le ocurrían a Lavender con esa estafa de las cartas. Estaba claro que lo que dijesen no sería cierto. Todo lo relacionado con la Adivinación era impreciso.

Cuando todas estuvieron listas bajaron al salón con todas sus cosas. Hermione tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al ver a los Slytherins con los pijamas de su padre. Sobre todo al ver a Crabbe y Goyle, a los cuales, los pantalones les quedaban un poco cortos y parecía que iban a pescar al río.  
Luego observó a Malfoy y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

_Sí._

Llevaba el maldito pijama de su padre.

Y lo peor de todo era que le quedaba demasiado bien. Desde luego no iba a volver a ver esa ropa de la misma forma. Le recordaría siempre a _él._  
Era de color azul y cómo no… se había dejado los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Algo que parecía encantarle. Ir provocando de esa forma.

— Bueno Hermione— carraspeó el señor Granger al ver que llevaba un rato hablándole a su hija y no le hacía caso porque parecía estar anonadada con la imagen que tenía frente a ella— Tu madre y yo vamos a dormir. No hagáis ruido y acostaos pronto.

Hermione asintió y su padre se acercó un poco más a su oído.

— Más os vale no hacer nada raro si no quieres que mañana alguno de _tus amigos_ acabe en el hospital.

— Tranquilo papá. Yo los controlaré a todos— se puso firme Hermione. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería su padre, pero al menos confiaba en ella.

El señor Granger se marchó a su dormitorio pero no sin antes haber taladrado con la mirada a todos los Slytherins. Así no se atreverían a tocar a su hija. Parecían educados pero no se fiaba mucho. Después de todo, eran adolescentes en plena fase hormonal. Debía estar alerta.

— ¡Yupi, yupi!— exclamó Lavender más que entusiasmada. Crabbe y Goyle comenzaban a caerle bien y al menos iban a echarse unas risas. ¿El qué sucedería cuando volviesen a Hogwarts? Ni idea, pero estaba segura de que esa noche se iban a olvidar de todo.

— Lavender, ya has oído a mi padre. Nada de ruido— le espetó Hermione.

— Que sí… hablaré flojito— Lavender encendió unas velas y apagó la luz del salón. Quería crear un ambiente apropiado. Así el juego resultaría más interesante.

Blaise, aprovechando que el señor Granger se había largado, se quitó el pijama inmediatamente. Le picaba. Era de un _sangre sucia_ y no se veía capaz de aguantar con él una noche entera, por lo que no tuvo nada de vergüenza al quedarse únicamente con una camiseta de tirantes y sus calzoncillos rojos.

— ¿Por qué no te tapas un poquito?— Ginny no pudo evitar echárselo en cara. Solo le faltaba verlo en ropa interior. No quería mirar a _esa zona_.

— ¿Has oído algo Goyle?— preguntó a su amigo sin mirarla. No tenía ganas de aguantarla.

— ¿Ehh?— el pobre estaba tan distraído viendo como Lavender comenzaba a sacar las cartas y ponerlas encima de la mesa que ni se había enterado de lo que le había preguntado Blaise.

— ¿Bueno quién se anima?— preguntó Parvati retirando una de las sillas de la mesa, sentándose junto a Lavender.

Crabbe y Goyle no se lo pensaron dos veces y se unieron al juego. Eso de saber el futuro sonaba muy interesante. A Theo le era indiferente pero al ver que Luna tiraba de su mano, no se negó y se sentó en una silla, dejando que ella se acomodase en su regazo. Ginny tampoco puso impedimentos y se sentó al lado de Goyle pero a Blaise no le hacía gracia ese estúpido asunto de las cartas… no quería tener nada que ver con las asquerosas traidoras a la sangre ni con la _pecosa._ Miró a Draco para ver si él opinaba lo mismo y se quedó atónito al ver que se había sentado con la _sangre sucia_ en el sofá y que estaban hablando. ¿Qué coño hacía?

— Draco, ¿se puede saber qué haces?— preguntó extrañado.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio. Alguna excusa tenía que poner para que no sospechase nada y los dejase tranquilos.

— Estamos hablando del trabajo de pociones Blaise— repuso calmado— Vamos a quedarnos aquí. Tú haz lo que te de la gana.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se iba a molestar a la _sangre sucia_ y a su amigo o se sentaba en la mesa con los otros? Ninguna de las opciones le hacía ni puta gracia pero al escuchar a Lavender hablando cosas muy raras y absurdas sobre el destino de Crabbe cambió de opinión. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Theo y _la loca._ Prefería verlos a ellos haciendo manitas que tener a la _pecosa_ al lado. Debía aguantar toda la noche y no perder los nervios.

_Por Circe que así lo haría._

— ¡Anda _Crabby, Crabby_!— dijo Lavender dando palmitas— Vas a tener mucha suerte en el amor este año. Una chica se va a volver loquita por tus huesos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?— preguntó frenético incorporándose y apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Goyle se entusiasmó mucho al oír aquello por lo que también quiso que se las echaran a él.

— No entiendo cómo os podéis creer esta sarta de gilipolleces— bufó Blaise cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla. A pesar de que llevaba _poca_ ropa no tenía frío. Su temperatura corporal solía ser alta. Quizás por eso tenía las hormonas tan mal siempre.

— Calla ya anda— se rio Lavender y continuó con la tirada— Mira _Crabby, Crabby_. Parvati y yo vamos a darte unos consejitos. Tú no le hagas caso a _Blaisy_ y escúchanos.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? — masculló Blaise.

Lavender le ignoró y continuó hablando.

— Parvati te va a dar algunos consejos de la revista _Corazón de bruja_. Así sabrás como conquistar a una chica.

— Ejem…— carraspeó Parvati sacando una revista de la bolsa que había dejado encima de una silla— Aquí dice que tienes que cuidarte mucho. Ya sabes... a las chicas les gustan los chicos que se preocupan por su pelo, van bien vestidos…

Crabbe asentía como un loco. A saber qué era eso de _Corazón de Bruja_ pero se fiaba de las chicas. Si tenía que ponerse guapo lo haría. Iba a encontrar a su amor. Ya se había emocionado y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Nosotras te vamos a ayudar _Crabby, Crabby_. Déjalo en nuestras manos. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts te vamos a hacer un cambio radical— Lavender sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto, Draco, que escuchaba toda aquella palabrería sin sentido desde el sofá, no dejaba de reírse discretamente.

— Ahora entiendo por qué no querías ir— soltó una risa mientras Hermione se abrazaba las piernas.

— Es que es absurdo. No sé cómo Crabbe y Goyle se creen esas bobadas. Por no hablar de los estúpidos consejos de esa revista. Lavender y Parvati no se despegan de ella— rodó los ojos y suspiró— por cierto Malfoy…sino vuelves a tu casa esta noche, ¿Qué va a pasar… con tu padre?

Tenía miedo de preguntárselo pero estaba preocupada y lo que más la angustiaba era que él estuviese tan tranquilo.

— Ya me inventaré algo Granger—Los demás estaban tan centrados en las cartas que no percibían nada a su alrededor— Digamos que últimamente no lo veo mucho. No sé siquiera si estará en Malfoy Manor ahora mismo.

— ¿Y eso?— Hermione no debía preguntarle más pero tenía mucha curiosidad. ¿A ella que más le daba saber sobre su padre?

— Sinceramente no lo sé Granger— suspiró algo inquieto. No quería hablar sobre ese tema con ella. No podía decirle que Lucius se veía con Voldemort para hablar sobre la profecía y el cara cortada.

Hermione vio como Malfoy se pegaba un poco más a ella y alzaba la mano, cogiéndole un mechón de pelo.

— ¿Qué crees qué haces Malfoy? — susurró apartándole la mano— ¿Estás loco? Pueden vernos.

Malfoy soltó una risa y no le hizo caso.

— No creo— volvió a cogérselo— Están muy centrados en averiguar quién es el supuesto _amor_ de Crabbe.

— Como sea, será mejor que no — insistió Hermione retirándose un poco. Era muy arriesgado. Podían mirarlos de pronto y descubrirlos. Se armaría un escándalo sin duda.

— Bueno ¿Te ha quedado todo claro? Si haces lo que te he dicho arrasarás— dijo Lavender mirando a Crabbe y volviendo a barajar las cartas. Quería echárselas a sí misma. No se quitaba a Cormac de la cabeza y necesitaba saber cosas. Saber cómo iba a terminar ese año. Saber qué iba a ocurrir.

Cortó la baraja y sacó cinco cartas. Una tirada normal sería lo más sencillo.  
Parvati y los demás le preguntaban con la intención de sonsacarle algo pero ella no hablaba. No quería decirles lo que había preguntado. No era asunto de ellos. Levantó las cinco cartas dejándolas al descubierto encima de la mesa y se quedó lívida. Durante más de un minuto no fue capaz de articular palabra. No podía hacerlo.

_Era imposible._

Los demás la miraron confusos y ella recogió las cartas rápidamente, barajándolas de nuevo y sacando otras cinco.

Volvió a salir lo mismo.

Las manos le temblaban y no era capaz de hablar. Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse. Seguramente era un error. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Lavender estás bien?— preguntó Parvati preocupada. Quizá le había salido algún desengaño amoroso o algo por el estilo. La expresión de su rostro lo indicaba.

— Ehh, sí. Vamos a dejar las cartas por hoy, ¿v-vale? Vamos a hacer otra c-cosa…— tartamudeó nerviosa recogiéndolas con manos temblorosas y guardándolas en la bolsa que llevaba Parvati.

No podían saber lo que había salido. Era mejor no preocupar a nadie. Además, no era posible… aunque el miedo la embargaba. Algunos pensaban que las cartas eran un juego absurdo, impreciso… pero… casi nunca se equivocaban.

Y lo que había salido no era un buen augurio en absoluto.

_Alguien iba a morir._

Parvati, al ver a su amiga en ese estado, quiso animarla rápidamente por lo que comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa que había bajado.

— Ehh, chicas, ¿Os acordáis cuando fuimos al centro comercial a comprar los regalos de Navidad?— preguntó intentando captar el interés de Lavender.

— Sí, claro— respondió Luna posando sus manos en los brazos de Theo mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

— Pues... entré en una tienda de juegos _muggles_ y compré esto. Tiene muy buena pinta.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Goyle al ver a la chica sacando una especie de sábana blanca con círculos de colores de la bolsa.

— Se llama _Twister_ o algo así. Pensaba estrenarlo al volver a Hogwarts con mi hermana y algunas de sus amigas pero podríamos jugar un rato. Será divertido.

— Sí, sí— fingió una sonrisa Lavender. Necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza lo de las cartas. Sería lo mejor.

— Yo no pienso jugar a _eso_— escupió Blaise. A saber qué cojones era el _Twister_ ese. No pensaba participar en un juego _muggle._

Parvati no le hizo ni caso y sacó un pequeño librito de instrucciones.

— Se supone que cuantos más seamos más difícil es jugar. Creo que lo mejor sería que hiciésemos rondas de tres o cuatro.

— ¿Cuáles son las reglas?— preguntó Theo interesado.

— Pues a ver…— musitó comenzando a leer mientras le tendía la sábana de plástico a Goyle en la mano para que la colocase en el suelo— Se supone que el jugador debe realizar una serie de posturas poniendo las manos y los pies en los círculos que se le diga. Cada vez irán siendo más difíciles.

— ¿Y qué pasa si nos caemos?— Crabbe miraba la sábana con ganas de comenzar a jugar.

— El jugador que no sea capaz de mantenerse en pie y caiga al suelo, queda eliminado— continuó leyendo Parvati— también es eliminado si toca el tablero con un codo o la mano.

—No será tan difícil ¿no?— dijo Luna levantándose del regazo de Theo.

— Ahora lo veremos. ¿Quiénes van a ser los primeros Parvati?— inquirió Lavender.

— Mmm, pues… me da igual. ¿Quién quiere jugar ahora?

— ¡Yo, yo!— exclamaron al unísono Crabbe y Goyle.

Ginny se levantó y se acercó a sus dos amigas.

— Yo también quiero— prefería jugar con los dos gorilas a seguir notando como Zabini le clavaba la mirada. Así se olvidaba de él un ratito.

— Zabini, ¿tú quieres?— preguntó Parvati haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciese.

— Paso— contestó secamente. Ni de coña iba a jugar con la _pecosa_. Antes muerto.

Lavender y Parvati les preguntaron a Malfoy y a Hermione si querían jugar pero al ver que no les hacían ni caso desistieron. ¿Qué era tan importante como para pasar de ellas? ¿No se suponía que ellos dos se odiaban?

— En el siguiente turno queremos jugar nosotros— comentó Luna volviendo a sentarse en el regazo de Theo. Prefería estar con él.

— Vale, vale— Parvati eligió ser la que diría donde tenían que poner los pies y manos los jugadores y Lavender giraría la ruleta.

Ginny se remangó el pijama y Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron de pie, a la espera de que Parvati comenzase a decir lo que tenían que hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny, Crabbe y Goyle estaban agotados.  
Gregory había sido eliminado porque le había tocado una postura muy incómoda, había perdido el equilibrio y con el codo había tocado la sábana.  
Así que solo quedaban la pelirroja y Vincent.  
Blaise quería pasar del tema pero no pudo hacerlo cuando escuchó una vez más a Parvati decir '_'pie derecho sobre amarillo''_ y vio a la _pecosa_ colocándose en una postura jodidamente provocadora.

_Su maldito culo_ lo estaba tentando.

Se levantó como un resorte de la silla donde estaba sentado junto a la reciente _parejita_ y se aproximó a Parvati. No debía hacerlo pero ya era tarde. La Blaisiconda había vuelto a la carga.

— Quiero jugar— no estaba dispuesto a obtener una negativa.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Ehh?— balbuceó Ginny sin poder ver nada por culpa del pelo que le tapaba la cara. Estaba a cuatro patas pero sin apoyar las rodillas en la sábana— ¡Ya no puedes! Te esperas a la siguiente ronda Zabini.

No, no, no. Ni hablar. Que ese vicioso no se acercara. Lo quería a dos kilómetros de ella.

— Aquí no dice nada de que un jugador no pueda incorporarse más tarde— explicó Parvati buscando en las instrucciones del juego— ¿A qué se debe este cambio repentino Zabini?

Blaise se quedó callado un breve instante.

— No parece tan aburrido como yo creía — su voz se había vuelto ronca y a pesar de que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo lascivas que sonaron sus palabras, Ginny sí lo hizo. Sabía lo que pretendía el muy desgraciado.

_Restregarse contra ella._

— No, no, me retiro— Ginny tenía la intención de largarse pero Lavender y Parvati no la dejaron.

— Ni hablar. Ya estás jugando. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás— Parvati continuó dándole indicaciones a Crabbe diciéndole donde debía poner la mano izquierda y luego fue el turno de Blaise.

Lavender que era la encargada de la ruleta, la giró una vez más y salió '_'pie derecho sobre azul''_. Blaise aprovechando que ese color estaba junto al amarillo no se lo pensó y se puso lo más cerca posible de la pelirroja. Iba a hacerle sufrir un poco.

El juego continuó y cada vez las posturas se volvían más complicadas hasta que lamentablemente (para Ginny) a Zabini le tocó poner las manos de tal forma que acabó encima de ella. A penas la tocaba pero notaba su aliento rozándole la nuca.

_''Joder…''_— pensó. Rezaba porque no se pegara más. Estaba llegando a replantearse si perder el equilibrio repentinamente para caer sobre la sábana y quedar eliminada, pero no lo hacía. Era una idiota morbosa.

Para su mala suerte o buena (depende de cómo se mirase), Lavender giró de nuevo la ruleta y todo se torció. Era el turno de Crabbe y por desgracia le tocó ponerse también a cuatro patas sobre Blaise.  
Desde luego las consecuencias fueron desastrosas porque el pobre no pudo mantener el peso de su cuerpo y se cayó encima de la espalda de su amigo aplastándolo y peor aún, provocando que Blaise cayera sobre Ginny estampándola contra el suelo.  
Blaise hubiera mandado a la mierda a Crabbe si no hubiese sido por qué la tenía debajo… _a ella_… notaba su culo _entre sus piernas._  
Ginny pataleaba y movía los brazos intentando liberarse y fue cuando notó algo. Algo que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

— ¡AHHHH! ¡MALDITO ASQUEROSO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!— chillaba forcejeando como una posesa.

— No puedo Weasley. Crabbe no me deja—le susurró al oído con sorna. Tenía la excusa perfecta. Su amigo lo estaba aplastando pero le daba igual. Había algo que le interesaba más en ese momento.

— ¡POR MERLÍN QUITÁDMELO DE ENCIMA!— continuaba Ginny gritando. ¡No, no, no! Puto basilisco. ¡PUTO BASILISCO! Iba a tener un trauma después de eso.

Lavender y Parvati cogieron rápidamente a Crabbe levantándolo y Blaise apoyó las manos en la sábana para incorporarse.  
Cuando se levantó, se marchó al cuarto de baño sin dar explicaciones antes de que los demás se percataran de lo que se podía percibir a simple vista en sus calzoncillos.  
Ginny se quedó unos segundos tirada sobre la sábana, intentando recomponerse y cuando se levantó, estaba encendida y su rostro era del mismo color de su pijama.

Las chicas fueron a preguntarle por qué se había alterado tanto pero el señor Granger entró en el salón haciendo que se quedasen en completo silencio.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?— luego miró a su hija y la vio demasiado pegada al rubio oxigenado en el sofá— Hermione, ¿no se suponía que ibas a encargarte de que no hiciesen ruido? Ya os podéis acostar. Como tenga que bajar otra vez…

— Está bien papá… lo siento— respondió cabizbaja levantándose del sofá— Ya nos dormimos. Te prometo que no harán más ruido— añadió lanzándole una mirada amenazante a Ginny que había sido la causante del alboroto.

— Eso espero— bufó el señor Granger y se marchó de nuevo a su dormitorio encontrándose con Blaise por el camino.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho ya?— preguntó al entrar en el salón y ver que todos estaban colocando un montón de mantas por el suelo y los sacos de dormir.

— Zabini cállate. Mi padre nos ha regañado— le espetó Hermione — Será mejor que nos acostemos.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

¿Ahora que se lo estaba pasando tan estupendamente restregándole la Blaisiconda a la _pecosa_ tenía que acostarse? _Menuda mierda._

De muy mala gana cogió el que supuestamente iba a ser su saco de dormir, se puso al lado de Draco y se metió dentro. No estaba dispuesto a obedecer las estúpidas órdenes de la _sangre sucia_ y más ahora que se había puesto cachondo, pero no tuvo más remedio. Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada y parecía dispuesta a lanzarle un maleficio si lo veía replicar.

Las chicas se acomodaron en uno de los extremos del salón alejadas de las serpientes. Cuando todos estuvieron acostados, Lavender apagó las velas y el salón se quedó a oscuras.

Hermione sentía como el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez más. Miró al otro extremo del salón donde estaba Malfoy tumbado junto a los demás y vio que estaba de espaldas. No le veía el rostro.

Por una parte se sintió aliviada pero por otra no. Deseaba sus besos y caricias…_Maldita sea_.

Pasó largo rato y no conseguía dormir. Ya no estaba tan nerviosa pero había un problema.

_Los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle._

Miró a Ginny que era a quien tenía más cerca y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados. ¿Cómo demonios podía dormir con un ruido tan insoportable? Bueno… ella y todas porque Lavender, Parvati y Luna dormían como troncos.  
No pudo evitar compadecer a Malfoy y los demás. Tenían que aguantar durante todo el curso ese molesto sonido… quizá por eso tenían tan mal humor siempre.

Hermione estuvo pensando durante un momento. _Estaba en su casa._

Podía hacer lo que le diese la gana. No tenía por qué dormir ahí. Se levantó discretamente sin hacer ningún ruido y decidió marcharse a su habitación.  
No tenía por qué estar aguantando esos ronquidos estando su cama arriba.  
Si Parvati y las demás se enteraban se quejarían pero estaban tan dormidas que seguramente ni se inmutarían.  
Salió al pasillo caminando de puntillas y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Por la mañana se levantaría un poco antes de que los demás despertasen y volvería a bajar.

_Sí… así no se darían cuenta.  
_  
Cuando Hermione se marchó a su dormitorio, nadie se enteró.

Nadie, a excepción de cierta serpiente que no podía pegar ojo.  
Draco vio cómo se había marchado la leona a la planta de arriba y sospechaba el por qué. Él tampoco podía dormir con esos ronquidos desde luego, pero… qué cara más dura tenía Granger.

Sin darle muchas vueltas, se levantó y la siguió.

Ginny escuchó el ruido de unos pasos y abrió los ojos. Sin embargo no vio nada extraño. El ambiente era tranquilo y a pesar de que estaba a oscuras, podía ver algo. Al observar que todos dormían profundamente se levantó para ir a la cocina. Tenía mucha sed y si no bebía agua no iba a poder cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

Entró sigilosamente en la cocina y rebuscó por los estantes un vaso. Al ver que no había ninguna botella por ningún lado, decidió echarse agua del grifo pero cuando fue a abrirlo notó la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué haces levantado?— dejó el vaso en el fregadero, se giró y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Zabini estaba frente a ella, cruzado de brazos.

— Me has despertado— parecía molesto.

— Ah…— Ginny no le creía. Después de restregarse contra ella en el dichoso jueguecito estaba segura de que Zabini tenía uno de sus calentones— pues acuéstate.

— Cuando me despierto no puedo volver a dormir _pecosa_— musitó acercándose mucho. Tanto que terminó acorralándola contra la encimera— y tú has sido la responsable.

Ginny desvió la vista al tenerlo tan cerca. Le daba vergüenza mirarle a los ojos. Él apoyó las manos en la encimera evitando que pudiera escapar.

_La tenía presa entre sus garras.  
_  
— Quería beber agua— bufó intentando apartar uno de sus brazos sin resultado— ¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez Zabini? No sé… estoy cansada de ti.

Blaise le sonrió cínicamente perforándola con la mirada.

— ¿Ya se te ha olvidado _pecosa_? Estás bajo mis órdenes hasta que a mí me apetezca. No puedes hacer nada.

Ginny puso las manos sobre sus pectorales con la intención de empujarle pero no se movió. Él era más fuerte.

— Mira, sinceramente me da igual Zabini. Haz lo que quieras. Díselo a Pomfrey y que me expulsen o me pongan el castigo del siglo pero que sepas que no voy a seguir haciendo lo que me digas. Estoy harta.

— Pero si en el fondo te gusta Weasley— se acercó a su oído provocando que se quedase completamente inmóvil— Antes, cuando estábamos jugando al _Twister_ casi te da algo, no lo niegues… ahí tienes la prueba.

— Precisamente no es que me haya gustado. Ha sido un sentimiento muy distinto— se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos— ¿Asco puede ser? Sí, creo que era eso— se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa— Por cierto, ¿no fuiste _tú_ el que me besó a _mí_ en la discoteca?

— _Pecosa_ no te hagas la listilla— dijo desdeñosamente— Sabes muy bien por qué lo hice. Estaba borracho.

— Venga ya— se rio sarcástica— Te contradices a ti mismo Zabini. Dices que me odias… ¿entonces por qué no te apartas de mí ahora? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme de esa forma? Sé realista, me deseas.

Ginny no podía más. No debería estar sufriendo por su culpa. Aunque ella también tenía sentimientos contradictorios hacia a él... Lo detestaba pero a su vez la excitaba mucho.

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio sin responder a su pregunta pero no se apartó de ella. Sabía que tenía toda la razón y no lo aguantaba. Era una _traidora a la sangre_, por muy buena que estuviese.

— Si no vas a hablar por esa bocaza que tienes, apártate y deja que me vaya. Quiero dormir.

— Me apartaré cuando a mí me dé la gana _pecosa_— se aproximó a sus labios— y que sepas que no voy a cometer el error de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra— y volvió a retirarse. Tenía que dejarle muy clara la situación.

Ginny había llegado al límite. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra? Ese capullo iba a enterarse de quien tenía el control.  
Lo observó de arriba abajo y vio que solo llevaba la camiseta de tirantes y sus calzoncillos. Se dio cuenta de que el idiota estaba muy excitado. Se notaba a simple vista.

Alzó la mano y la llevó a sus calzoncillos. Le daba un poco de vergüenza pero no tenía miedo. Claro que no.

_Sí… dulce venganza._

— _Pecosa_, qué vas a hacer…— jadeó Blaise al notar las puntas de sus dedos rozando la tela de su ropa interior.

Pero Ginny no contestó. Notó el bulto en sus calzoncillos y comenzó a acariciárselo muy despacio por encima de la tela, mirándole a los ojos.  
Cerró un poco más la mano, tocando toda su protuberancia y presionándola de arriba abajo como él le había enseñado... haciendo que el Slytherin se estremeciese.

Blaise la odiaba pero…se moría porque continuase. Quería que le bajase los calzoncillos y lo tocase directamente sin barreras.

Ginny, sin dejar de sobarle el bulto, acercó los labios a su cuello y comenzó a darle mordiscos, uno tras otro… muy delicados y sutiles…a lo que Blaise no pudo resistirse y le cogió la mano con la intención de guiarla al interior de sus calzoncillos provocando que ella se apartase de su cuello y lo mirase con vehemencia.

— ¿Continúo?— dijo con una voz muy sexy acercándose a sus labios hasta rozarlos.

Al ver que Blaise estaba tan cachondo que no era capaz de responder mordió su labio inferior tirando de él y volviéndolo a soltar.

— ¿No decías que no ibas a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra? —musitó apartándose de sus labios y retirando su mano— ¿Ves como te contradices?

Le pegó un leve empujón apartándolo y se dispuso a largarse de la cocina.

— Weasley, ¿a dónde coño vas? — su respiración era agitada.

— A dormir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña no?

Blaise no daba crédito a lo sucedido. _Ella_ no podía dejarlo así. Esa maldita no podía hacerle eso.

— No. Hablo muy en serio— le sonrío maliciosamente saliendo de la cocina.

— Eres una zorra— escupió de forma amenazante, algo que no acobardó a Ginny en absoluto. Después de todo era una Gryffindor.

— Y tú un cabrón— musitó— apáñatelas tú solo… ya sabes… tienes dos manos.

Blaise quería contestarle pero lo había dejado sin habla. Por una maldita vez en su vida la _pecosa_ le había dado a probar de su propia medicina y eso… lo había excitado aún más.

— Buenas noches _Blaise_—murmuró esfumándose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

¿Qué cojones? ¿Blaise? ¿Se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre? ¿Y por qué lo decía de esa forma tan sensual?

— Weasley... — dijo en un susurro. Un susurro que prácticamente no se escuchó y que Ginny no percibió— No me dejes así.

Y allí se quedó Blaise Zabini plantado en la cocina. Solo en mitad de la noche y con un gran problema _entre sus manos. _Un problema que tenía que aliviar inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, Hermione por fin se había acostado en su cómoda cama. Al ver que había dejado la puerta abierta y que seguía escuchando los molestos ronquidos que provenían de la planta baja, se levantó con la intención de cerrarla pero cuando fue a hacerlo algo se lo impidió. Volvió a abrirla y vio que el rubio estaba plantado en medio del pasillo.

— Por Dios, ¿qué haces aquí Malfoy? Vete ahora mismo— murmuró sobresaltada.

Draco no le hizo caso, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?— insistió Hermione entre susurros.

— No soy sordo Granger— se fue aproximando a ella haciendo que retrocediese varios pasos— ¿no creerás que todos vamos a estar durmiendo en el suelo del salón y tú aquí, cómodamente en tu cama?

— Es q-que… no podía dormir y estaba cansada y…— tartamudeó— por cierto, ¿qué quieres? Ahora yo no…

Hermione se sonrojó al ver que Malfoy continuaba acercándose a ella. ¿Qué pretendía? No podían hacer nada. ¡No, no, no!

— Ehh Malfoy, no. Mis padres… pueden despertarse— musitó entrecortadamente.

— Lo sé Granger. No soy estúpido, aunque…— se aproximó tanto que Hermione terminó cayendo en su cama y él se tumbó encima de ella, empujando la rodilla entre sus muslos.

Malfoy apoyaba las manos en el colchón y Hermione podía verle claramente por la luz de las farolas que penetraba por la ventana.

— ¿Aunque qué?— preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz sin moverse.

— Aunque no tengamos sexo, podemos jugar un poco Granger… ya me entiendes— murmuró mirándola ávidamente.

— Ehh...

— Si follásemos ahora te provocaría tanto placer que tus padres se despertarían, pero podemos hacer otras cosas— Malfoy se acercó más a ella rozando con su boca la comisura de sus labios.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan engreído incluso en una situación como esa?

— Pueden pillarnos Malfoy— dijo Hermione sin fuerzas para negarse.

— Lo sé Granger, pero…— susurró roncamente pasando la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja— eso me pone más cachondo.

Hermione no fue capaz de responder. Sabía que era arriesgado, peligroso, pero... ¿Qué importaba? De lo único que era consciente en ese momento era de que le tenía encima y podía aspirar su aroma único, algo que la hacía más vulnerable... débil…y cuando notó su lengua sobre su piel deslizándose suave y lentamente, lo supo. Supo que no podría negarse. Que no podría resistirse.

Draco recorrió con la lengua su cuello esparciendo sutiles besos por aquella zona tan sensible mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su torso haciendo que Hermione se estremeciese. Sus caricias y besos eran tan placenteros que no quería que parase.

Draco quería sentir su piel. Deslizó la mano por su pijama desabrochándole la parte delantera de la camisa y apartó la tela dejándola expuesta desde los hombros hasta el ombligo. Quería contemplarla desnuda. Sentirla contra su cuerpo.

Hermione jadeó y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas al notar como Malfoy retiraba muy despacio su camisa. No llevaba nada debajo del pijama y le dio mucha vergüenza ver al rubio mirándola tan descaradamente. ¿Le gustaría su cuerpo? Nunca se había parado a pensar si podía resultarle atractiva a un chico pero quería dejar de ser una niña. Quería que él la deseara. La expresión de Malfoy era inescrutable. Se aproximó a los labios de ella y la besó apasionadamente, explorando su boca mientras deslizaba la mano por su cuerpo desnudo. Hermione sintió su mano sobre su pecho, masajeándoselo...pellizcándole suavemente el pezón y no pudo evitar gemir en voz baja. Su tacto era tan agradable...

Malfoy se apartó un poco de su boca pero continuó tocándola.

— Granger— susurró mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar su pezón endurecido.

Ella gimoteó arqueando la espalda. Quería que la tocase y ese deseo tan intenso la hizo sentirse mareada.

Draco sonrió al verla en ese estado.

_Tan excitada..._

Continuó con sus caricias y acercó la boca a su clavícula, pasándole la lengua muy despacio, humedeciéndole la piel y bajando hasta llegar a su pecho._  
_La respiración de Hermione se volvía cada vez más desigual y cuando notó la lengua de Malfoy lamiendo su pezón, empezó a sentirse húmeda.  
_  
_Draco resbaló los labios, succionando su pezón endurecido y lo mordió un poco, jugando con él. Mientras lo hacía, bajó la mano y la metió dentro de sus pantalones. Apartó la boca de su pecho y volvió a acercarse a su rostro.

''_¿Por qué paras?'' _— pensó Hermione pero no se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta._  
_  
— ¿Quieres que te toque _aquí_? — susurró roncamente en su oído. Quería que percibiese claramente lo que le decía. Quería que temblase de excitación.

Hermione deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle. Le daba vergüenza decirle que sí, así que pensó que lo mejor era hacérselo saber.

Malfoy comenzó a palpar su intimidad por encima de sus bragas y presionó el tejido con sus dedos.

_Torturándola... Haciéndola sufrir..._

Le gustaba tenerla así, totalmente bajo su control, ardiendo de deseo por él.

Sin dejar de besarla, retiró un poco sus bragas y adentró la mano, acariciando su piel…  
Muy despacio rozó con las yemas de los dedos su sexo y no pudo esperar.

— Granger — musitó a punto de deslizar los dedos en su interior— Voy a meterte mano... _a fondo._

Hermione gimió levemente. Jamás se hubiera visto capaz de hacer una cosa así con nadie y no entendía cómo podía dejar que él la tocase de esa forma. Siempre lo había odiado y ahora todo era diferente. _Él_ había cambiado…pero ella también. Apenas podía esperar a sentir el calor de su contacto.

Draco acercó los labios a su cuello, succionándolo sin contemplaciones y metió sus dedos dentro de ella lentamente.  
Hermione se quedó sin respiración al notar los dedos de Malfoy adentrándose... moviéndose en su parte más íntima...ensanchándola... Una sensación comenzó a crecer poco a poco dentro de ella. Una sensación muy intensa que jamás había experimentado e instintivamente, movió las caderas.

— ¿Te gusta? — le murmuró Malfoy al oído. Él actuaba como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo. Ansiaba tanto tocarla... el hambre que crecía en su interior lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hermione era incapaz de responder. Solo podía jadear y sentir la invasión de sus dedos.

Draco cerró los ojos al oir el sonido tan provocativo de su voz y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no bajarse los pantalones y hacerlo con ella en ese mismo momento. Al sentir su humedad, notó una caliente y dura erección dentro de sus pantalones y aumentó la presión en ella, estimulándola aún más. En aquel momento solo quería empujar profundamente en su interior hasta que ella gritara su nombre.

La húmeda y mojada intimidad de Hermione se estremeció y sus músculos se apretaron sobre los dedos de Malfoy que se hundían en ella, haciéndola convulsionar y gemir al experimentar ese inmenso placer.

— Granger…— susurró Malfoy continuando con ese juego que hacía que Hermione perdiese por completo la razón — Mírame.

Hermione obedeció, centró la vista en sus ojos grises y al encontrarse con su intensa mirada, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, provocando que gimiese débilmente retorciéndose contra su mano, incapaz de detenerse mientras el placer seguía y seguía, llevándola al clímax.

— Hmm...— se mordió el labio intentando no hacer ruido pero Malfoy la besó acallando su grito.

Draco jamás había sentido esa necesidad. Ese impulso de satisfacer a alguien. Siempre se había preocupado de si mismo y ahora quería que ella disfrutase. Que viera el placer que podía llegar a darle.  
Retiró la mano muy despacio, pegó su cuerpo totalmente al de ella y apartó los labios de su boca, aproximándolos a su oído.

Hermione se quedó completamente laxa. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Se sentía vulnerable e intimidada por todo lo sucedido. No podía creer que estuviese disfrutando de esa forma. No se lo esperaba... no se esperaba que llegaría a excitarse tanto.

— Quiero que me prometas algo Granger — la voz de Malfoy la devolvió a la realidad.

— El qué...— susurró entre jadeos notando su erección presionándole el muslo.

— Que todas las noches, cuando te acuestes...— musitó roncamente— recordarás esto y te tocarás pensando en mí.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Cómo podía pedirle una cosa así? Ella jamás haría algo tan bochornoso.

— Prométemelo— insistió. Quería que pensara en él cada noche.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Era mejor darle la razón. Al fin y al cabo, él no se enteraría si lo hacía o no.

— De acuerdo — respondió intentando parecer segura— Lo haré.

Draco sonrió burlonamente sin apartarse.

— Después de todo, no eres tan mojigata Granger.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que salirse con la suya? Estaba harta de que la llamase mojigata. Iba a demostrarle que ella también podía ser atrevida si quería...aunque le costase mucho.

Sin dudarlo, le pegó un empujón haciendo que él cayese de lado sobre el colchón, se subió encima y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

— Vaya, vaya...— murmuró Draco en un hilo de voz agarrándola de las caderas y sujetándola firmemente— dime Granger, ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Me vas a _maltratar_?

Estaba deseando que ella le metiese mano. Sabía muy bien que la sabelotodo nunca habría hecho algo así pero verla tan sexy, encima de él, con el pelo completamente salvaje y la camisa del pijama colgando de sus hombros dejando a relucir sus pechos, le hacía pensar que quizás lo masturbaba de escándalo.

— Lo que tú me has hecho a mí Malfoy— susurró inclinándose hasta que el cabello rozó su rostro y apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros — Tocarte.

Aunque…debía reconocer que le apetecía hacer _mucho_ más pero... estaba en su casa. Era imposible.

— Entonces hazlo Granger— susurró el rubio sin soltarla— No puedo esperar.

Hermione pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios provocándole y comenzó a meter la mano en sus pantalones sin apartarse de su boca.

Sentía vergüenza pero no tenía miedo. Nunca lo había hecho pero… había una primera vez para todo y después del placer que él le había provocado, no iba a dejarle así. Tocó la tela de sus calzoncillos, masajeando con suavidad su abultamiento y se percató de que Malfoy estaba muy excitado.

No iba a echarse atrás y cuando por fin se decidió y deslizó la mano metiéndola en sus calzoncillos algo la dejó paralizada. Completamente rígida.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose de par en par.

Se apartó un poco del rostro de Malfoy asustada. Él tenía la misma expresión y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar atrás.

Hermione sacó rápidamente la mano de la ropa interior de Malfoy y giró el rostro esperando lo peor.  
¿Quién narices había abierto la puerta y peor aún… qué iba a decir? Era una situación muy bochornosa.  
Sin quitarse de encima de Malfoy se volteó un poco y vio a Luna entrando en la habitación caminando muy despacio con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué cojones? — susurró Draco sorprendido y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

Hermione la miró atónita pero pronto entendió lo que sucedía. Recordó que Luna era sonámbula.

— Tranquilo Malfoy— bisbiseó — Está dormida. Es sonámbula.

— ¿Y por qué mierda ha tenido que venir aquí?

Hermione le tapó la boca para que no elevase más la voz y se apartó de él, levantándose de la cama y tirando de su brazo. Veía como Luna se acercaba cada vez más al colchón con la intención de tumbarse y tenían que apartarse cuanto antes.

— Cállate…— musitó— podría despertar y nos vería. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Malfoy gruñó molesto y Hermione lo arrastró al pasillo, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Luna inmersa en sus sueños.

Durante unos momentos lo miró en silencio sin soltarle la mano. Deseaba marcharse con él a otra parte para continuar _jugando_ pero… ¿y si en vez de Luna hubiese sido su madre? No… no debían arriesgarse de esa forma.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Malfoy — musitó soltándole la mano para abrocharse los botones de la camisa del pijama— Baja al salón con los demás.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer Granger? — inquirió apoyando la frente en la suya y apartando sus manos de los botones. Prefería abrochárselos él.

— Dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

— Me voy contigo— susurró ásperamente cerrando su camisa.

— ¿Qué? N- no— tartamudeó. Sabía que volverían a las andadas y a ese paso iban a perder el control— Será mejor que no Malfoy.

— Tranquila Granger— musitó— puedo esperar— _Y una mierda._ Estaba jodido. La erección en sus pantalones ya no era tan visible pero seguía estando muy cachondo— Además, no tengo ganas de escuchar los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle. Prefiero estar…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. _Prefiero estar contigo._ ¿Era imbécil? ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas?

A pesar de que se quedó en silencio, Hermione supo perfectamente lo que iba a decir y sonrió para si misma.

— Está bien— susurró cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándolo con ella a la habitación contigua.

Cuando entraron, Hermione cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó de lado sobre el edredón.

— Pero solo dormir — le advirtió al ver que caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

— Sí Granger, me ha quedado claro— dijo acostándose a su lado.

Hermione estaba tumbada de espaldas a él y por algún motivo, Draco tuvo un impulso y la rodeó con los brazos, pegándose mucho a ella.

— ¿Q-qué haces? — tartamudeó nerviosa al notar su nariz rozándole el cuello y sus brazos rodeándola.

— ¿No tienes frío?

Hermione se sintió reconfortada entre sus brazos y sonrió feliz.

— Ya no— susurró – Oye Malfoy…

— ¿Hmm?

Draco debía admitir que todo aquello era agradable. Normalmente cuando _follaba_ con Pansy o Astoria, jamás dormía con ellas. De hecho era la primera vez que se quedaba con alguien en la cama. Siempre se largaba, dejándolas a todas con ganas de más.

— ¿Has elaborado la poción? — preguntó de pronto Hermione haciendo que él abriese los ojos y se incorporase un poco para mirarla.

— ¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora Granger?

Hermione no quiso girarse para mirarle. Tenía vergüenza por decirle lo que pensaba.

— Me refiero a que… podríamos elaborar las pociones…— hizo una pausa hundiendo un poco el rostro en la almohada— juntos.

_''Vaya, interesante…''_— pensó divertido.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente con verme hoy? — musitó burlonamente volviendo a recostarse, abrazándola.

— Ehh, no sé para que te digo nada— bufó agarrándolo de los brazos y forcejeando un poco— Suéltame.

— Hmm, no— dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte, haciendo que ella desistiese y simplemente dejase sus manos encima de las de él— Aún no tengo elaborada la poción. De todas formas, no podemos quedar Granger, a no ser que tengas la necesidad de ver a mi padre y preguntarle cómo le va la vida. Seguro que si vienes a Malfoy Manor te recibe con los brazos abiertos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Ja ja_, que gracioso— rio con sarcasmo— pero no sé… podrías venir tú. Aunque tu padre… ¿qué vas a decirle?

Draco pensó durante unos segundos. ¿Ir él?¿A su casa? ¿Solo? No era una mala idea. Así podría pasar más tiempo con ella antes de la vuelta a las clases.

—Podría inventarme alguna excusa— rozó con la boca su oído— Tengo una mente privilegiada Granger… pero eso no significa que venga porque me apetezca verte. No te equivoques, es por el trabajo de pociones.

Hermione notó el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda y se rio para sí misma. Qué malo era mintiendo…

— Sí, claro…— musitó acariciando sus manos.

Comenzaba a relajarse y tenía mucho sueño. Se sentía cómoda estando con él en la cama y sabía que después de esa noche, dormir sola le iba a resultar muy difícil.

Pasó un rato y cuando prácticamente estaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

— Por cierto Granger— susurró y Hermione sintió una sacudida al notar su aliento rozándole la nuca.

— Dime…— murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

— Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, me debes algo… y sabes bien a que me refiero.

Hermione se estremeció. Claro que lo sabía muy bien. Él le había dado placer y ella a él no.

— Sí, lo sé... y no te preocupes Malfoy— se ruborizó. Le daba vergüenza decir algo así pero no quería que la siguiese viendo como a una santurrona. Con otro no hubiese sido capaz pero… _era él…_— Lo haré. Te daré todo lo que quieras hasta que caigas agotado.

Malfoy sonrió satisfecho y se pegó totalmente a ella hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Quizá Granger no le había metido mano esa noche pero tenía muy claro algo. Tarde o temprano lo _harían._

_Follarían._

Y cuando eso sucediese, él iba a asegurarse de que _ella_ no lo olvidase nunca.

* * *

**No sé cómo estaréis vosotras pero a mí me va a dar algo * tyna pone el aire acondicionado a toda pastilla* Joder con Malfoy...**

**Empezando por Theo y Luna... que pareja más mona! Por fin se han confesado sus sentimientos *-***

**Gracias a todas por los nombres que propusisteis para la criatura. Al final, después de mucho deliberar, me decidí por _Oníria_ (de Mariina23). Me pareció el más adecuado :D ¡Muchas gracias guapa!**

**Jane parece que se ha puesto un poquito depresiva pero al menos ya se ha percatado de que no va a conseguir a Theo como yerno jajajaja**

**Por favor, ¡Aplausos para Ginny! Que ha puesto a Blaise y a su Blaisiconda en su sitio. A ver si así se espabila un poco y deja de ser tan borde. Al menos ella ya le ha dejado muy claro que no le va a seguir el juego... y lo peor de todo, es que eso le ha puesto más cachondo aún jajajaja si es que el pobre está como una cabra XDDD**

**Bueno... ahora Parvati y Lavender se van a hacer cargo de _Crabby, Crabby._ Dios mío pobre Crabbe jajajaja no quiero ni pensar la que le espera XD ¿Cambio radical? jajajjaja y con respecto a las cartas, muy preocupante la predicción, ¿no creeis?**

**Momento twister: Pobre pelirroja de verdad... que ese Blaise sea tan depravado, que no respeta nada este niño! jajajaja ¡pero qué pretendía por Merlín! XDD**

**Y por último... la guinda del pastel... espero que os haya gustado la escena de Draco y Hermione. A mí personalmente me ha dejado en _shock_... y al final, se va a dormir con ella... *-* dios... y encima ahora van a quedar en casa de Hermione para hacer las pociones los dos solitos! jojojojo :P Me tiemblan las piernas...**

**Aviso de que a partir de ahora, puede haber escenas muy subidas de tono. Obviamente no voy a poner advertencias al principio de cada capítulo. Si leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad ;)**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a: Melanie Lestrange, Morgana Argay Malfoy, En Resumen soy un Heroe, NightReinas9697, Emma Felton, Kuki-Chan, MariielenaMalfoy, Luladark, Mariina23, Connie1, anguiiMalfoydark, dreapls, Tess21, LucyTheMarauder, Adarae, Luna White 29, merylune, Caroone, rosedrama, Ishiro Shizuka, Sam Wallflower, Alesz, Agus, ian, lucii, ladymist89, somnie, CoposdeHielo, Catiba, Isabel, Shirmione Malfoy, DaughterofHades97, Lizzi, kionkichin, NaniiLovegood(elii malfoy), IVONNE JB, crazzy76 y natalie malfoy :D**

**Un beso a todas, tyna fest :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Cambiatio personalitas

**¡Hola chicas! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 17 del príncipe durmiente de las serpientes.**

**Me he reído muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que vosotras también :)**

**¡Quiero agradecer a todas las que me estáis dejando reviews! :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Aunque no lo creáis, muchas veces me he replanteado dejar la historia por el hecho de que la trama es bastante compleja y son muchos personajes, y cada vez que termino de escribir un capítulo siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, pero cuando veo vuestros comentarios me animo mucho y sigo adelante :D**

**Como ya he terminado los exámenes y todo me ha salido fenomenal, estoy tan contenta que para celebrarlo, OS DEDICO EL CAPÍTULO A TODAS:  
**  
**_NightReinas9697 , HikariGoth, Caroone, Emma Felton, dreapls , Leonor Snape , LucyTheMarauder, Sam Wallflower , CoposdeHielo , ladymist89 , merylune, Karim MG , Mariina23 , Melanie Lestrange , Isabel , Tess21 , Luladark , Kuki-Chan, Alesz , IVONNE JB , rosee, Morgana Argay Malfoy , Mariielena Malfoy , Shirmione Malfoy , sirone aphrody , RoseEmma25, ian, kionkichin, Schatzie0713, minako marie, En Resumen soy un Heroe ,Ishiro Shizuka ,Lorena, Hermy Evans Black, BlueJoy, floor leyes 9, Vale Malfoy, Mei Fanel, natalie malfoy, Katie Parsel, mariapotter2002, adri-sw, mila0628, ZhirruUrie, lucii, alissa-2012, Viridiana, Lalyys, Agus, Rosyr y crazzy76. ¡_MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODAS! :D**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Rosyr: ¡Querida Rosyr! :D Qué alegría me dio ver tu review! :) No sabía si seguías leyendo este fic. Me hizo mucha ilusión :B Me partí de la risa al ver tu teoría con la pregunta. jajajajajjaa Cuando leas ya verás si has acertado o no! XD Te deseo suerte... la vas a necesitar jijiji Ayer justamente cuando me dejaste el review, estaba viendo la tele y en el telediario salía toda España con un temporal de nieve y frío que no veas! Aquí la verdad es que hace calor... parece increíble D: Theo y Luna, los veo muy dulces... los dos tienen un carácter que se presta a eso. :P Todo lo contrario a Blaise y Ginny que son fuego puro! jajaajjaa Al jugar al twister, Blaise tenía que estar de por medio jajajaja y más si vio a la pelirroja a cuatro patas XDD Este niño tiene la mente muy corrompida y sucia, pero yo me lo paso bomba escribiendo sobre él :D y Draco y Hermione... uff... parece que poco a poco los dos icebergs se van derritiendo. Luego vendrá la inundación jojojojojo Definitivamente el arte corre por tus venas: Damee venenooo! jajajajaja me imagino a Voldemort así y me da algo. Con la caja de flamenco y Bellatrix dando palmas con una peineta en los pelos de loca que tiene. JAJAJAJA Espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo! Un besazo guapa :D**

**Agus: Hola Agus! :D Solo de imaginarme a Lucius con un vestidito de Lunares y montado en un carro bailando flamenco camino de la romería, me muero de la risa jajajajajaa siempre le hago cosas raras a Lucius, en uno de mis fics lo puse de pederasta traidor a la sangre JAJAJAJA**  
**Tranquila que Draco va a sufrir, mira en el capítulo anterior, el pobre se quedó con todas las ganas de que Hermione le hiciese algo... jijiji espero que salde su deuda. :P Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo y te rías mucho! Un besazo guapa :D**

**lucii: Hola guapa! :D A mí también me encantan Blaise y Ginny. Pienso que hacen una pareja estupenda y la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos es explosiva! jojojojo No siempre saldrán todas las parejas en los capítulos. Irán saliendo depediendo de la trama y lo que suceda.. pero vamos, que todos van a tener mucho protagonismo! :D Espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo! Un besazo muy grande :)**

**natalie malfoy: Hola natalie :D ¡Pero cómo puedes decirme esas cosas! Qué susto me llevé, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que querías Slash entre los gemelos... no sé yo... JAJAJAJAJA por cierto, creo que tu review se cortó y no me llegó completo porque no aparecen las preguntas y últimamente no sé qué ocurre que algunos se borran D: De todas formas, hayas acertado o no, te he dedicado el capítulo igualmente JAJAJAJA Espero que te guste! Un besazo muy muy grande :)**

**Mei Fanel: Hola Mei! :D Veo que te ha gustado mucho la escena hot entre Draco y Hermione! jijiji a mí me encantó escribir esa parte! y eso que solo la tocó... no quiero ni pensar cuando hagan algo más jojojojo y encima las frasecitas que suelta el rubio... que a mí me dice eso y me da algo jajajajaja y bueno Blaise y Ginny ni te digo... la tensión que hay entre los dos... y ahora que ella lo ha puesto en su sitio, a saber que hace él... jijiji qué miedo cuando esos dos exploten, aunque creo que Blaise está a punto porque vaya... XDD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo muy grande guapísima! :D**

**Lorena: Hola guapa! :D Tienes razón con lo de Blaise. En todos los fics han cambiado mucho su personalidad, porque lo ponen muy mujeriego pero simpático y en mi opinión no es así para nada. Es igual de cruel que Draco (o más, porque odia a los sangre sucia) y de hecho las pocas veces que sale en los libros de J.K, se ve claramente, porque en una ocasión que Pansy habla sobre que todos los chicos ven muy guapa a Ginny (en el sexto libro), él dice que por muy guapa que fuese, jamás la tocaría por ser una traidora a la sangre. Así que imagínate XDD por no hablar de su madre... he estado haciendo un análisis profundo del personaje y yo, al menos, creo que es así. Por fin la pelirroja lo ha puesto en su sitio... que ya iba tocando, porque la verdad es que se estaba portando muy mal con ella! Al menos Draco y Hermione van avanzando :) A saber que ocurre cuando se vean para las pociones jijiji Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besazo guapa :D**

**ian: Hola ian! :D ¿Anécdotas? XDDD uyuyuyuyuy... :P Draco y Hermione se suponía que habían echo un pacto y para mí que se les ha olvidado, porque están los dos fatal JAJAJAJA a lo suave, a lo suave, Draco está cachondo a todas horas XDD como Blaise, que parece una olla expréss, que en pleno invierno está en camiseta y calzoncillos jajajajaja me alegra mucho que te gusten tanto las tres parejas y eso que Blaise y Ginny aún están mal... tengo miedo de cuando se caldee el ambiente entre ellos... uff... jajajajaj parece que Crabby, Crabby va a recibir consejitos de Lavender y Parvati. Veremos a ver con estas chicas... lo van a volver loco jajajaja Ahora el tema de las cartas... la historia comienza a volverse intrigante... pero aún falta mucho para eso... espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Por cierto los exámenes me salieron muy bien :D Ya estoy libree! jijiji Un besazo muy grande nena! :D**

**rosee: Hola rosee! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste mi fic! Ya irás viendo como transcurre la trama y las cosas que van a suceder! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo tanto como los anteriores! Un besito guapa :D**

**IVONNE JB: Hola Ivonne! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior jijii :D Un besazo muy grande!**

**Tess21: Hola Tess! :D Pues si te dio calor con esa escena, prepárate para lo que viene... aquí en España hace bastante calor ahora, por lo menos por mi zona. Así que imagínate cuando escribí la escena JAJAJAJAJA me iba a dar un patatús XDD Espero que te guste el capítulo nuevo! Un besazo muy grande guapa :D**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel! :D Fíjate, tu hermano Géminis como yo y mi hermano libra como tú jijiji ahora hablando de la escena hot: más vale que te vayas preparando... te aviso de ante mano, porque a partir de ahora en cualquier capítulo te puedes encontrar con cualquier cosa jajajajaja así que ten un abanico a mano XDDD y Blaise... efectivamente es un vicioso, porque después de lo que le ha hecho Ginny, va y se pone más cachondo todavía XDD no tiene remedio el pobre... jajajaja Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besazo guapa :D**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma! :D Por fin he terminado y ahora tengo todo el veranito por delante! :D que ya mismo es mi cumple jijiji**  
**Yo también he dicho todas las veces lo de '' mi capítulo favorito'' pero es que cada vez... son más... ainss... y lo que queda... jojojojo que yo a veces me pongo a pensar en toda la trama hasta el final... y me da un patatús XDD Me alegra que te gustase el nombre del bichito, a mí también me encanta, por eso lo elegí. Lo del twister... obviamente no iba a dejar a Blaise sin hacer nada... la Blaisiconda tenía que alterarse un poquitín jijiji :P**  
**Hablando de Draco y Hermione... pero vamos a ver... ¡Qué obsesión tienes con que los pillen! JAJAJAJAJJA de verdad... pobrecitos... con lo bien que están ellos durmiendo juntitos en la cama *-* sin que nadie los moleste! :P si es que sois malas... y con respecto a las escenas subidas de tono... bueno obviamente en todos los capítulos no va a haber... porque sino sería locura... eso sí, en los que haya... más calladita que un piojo me voy a quedar jajajaja :P ****Te dejo con el capítulo! A ver que te parece! jijiji un besazo muy fuerte guapísimaa! :D**

**y ahora, os dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

**CAMBIATIO PERSONALITAS**

Draco despertó por la mañana al notar la molesta claridad de la luz en sus ojos. Abrió lentamente sus pesados párpados y vio que la leona estaba acurrucada junto a él, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios.

''_Demasiado irónico''_— pensó. Quién le hubiera dicho que terminaría durmiendo con una chica y que esa chica sería _Granger._ Probablemente si se lo hubiesen dicho a comienzo de curso se hubiese reído como un loco y no lo hubiese creído, pero ahora… la relación entre ellos era muy diferente. Era cierto que ella seguía siendo una hija de _muggles_, aunque para él, el tema del estatus de sangre había perdido importancia y no entendía por qué. ¿Quizás era porque ella le importaba? _No, no, eso jamás._

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para olvidarse de semejante gilipollez y miró en dirección a la ventana. Si seguían acostados podrían pillarlos. _Era muy probable_. Lo mejor era despertarla.

— Granger…— susurró moviéndole cuidadosamente el hombro.

— ¿Hmm?— murmuró sin abrir los ojos— Qué pasa…

Draco vio que cuanto más la movía, más se pegaba a él. ¡Ni que fuese un peluche!

— Granger— insistió— Venga, levántate antes de que a tu madre o tu padre les dé por entrar en la habitación. No creo que les hiciera mucha gracia.

— Déjame un poco más— musitó en un hilo de voz— Aún es pronto.

El rubio resopló. ¿Qué mierda tenía que hacer para que la sabelotodo despertase y se dejase de tonterías? Se llevó la mano a la boca en un puño cerrado y carraspeó cambiando el tono de voz.

— Señorita Granger— dijo _intentando_ simular la voz de McGonagall, aunque la verdad era que lo único que conseguía era que le saliesen gallos— Me temo que no va a sacar un Extraordinario en Transformaciones.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó como un resorte.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó mirando desesperada en todas direcciones— Si he estudiado…— pero se quedó en silencio al ver que estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto de invitados y que Malfoy estaba junto a ella, apoyado en la almohada con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirándola con una sonrisa algo sesgada.

— Eres un estúpido— farfulló molesta, recomponiéndose un poco por el mal rato que había pasado— ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa forma?

Draco soltó una risita en voz baja.

— Algo tenía que hacer para que despertaras Granger— susurró manteniéndose en la misma postura indolente. Hermione suspiró aliviada y volvió a recostarse junto a él.

— No vuelvas a hacerme algo así — musitó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho— Aún es pronto Malfoy. Está amaneciendo.

— Lo sé— movió su brazo instintivamente rodeando el hombro de la leona— pero… ¿y si la _loca_ se despierta y le da por entrar aquí?

Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza, lo miró frunciendo el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpe de advertencia.

— Está bien… _Lovegood_— rio divertido.

Le gustaba verla enfadada.

— Creo que tienes razón— suspiró Hermione incorporándose un poco— por cierto Malfoy, deberíamos hablar sobre las pociones. ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio y también se incorporó.

— Hmm… sinceramente no lo sé— su rostro reflejaba cierta incertidumbre— No sé con qué me voy a encontrar en Malfoy Manor cuando vuelva.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago. No le gustaría estar en el pellejo de Malfoy.

— ¿Cuándo se van Weasley y las demás? — inquirió el rubio haciendo que la leona dejase de mirar a la nada y centrase la vista en él.

— Pues… se supone que hoy— hizo una pausa— Después de desayunar, creo.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio algo somnoliento. Hermione le siguió.

— Aún no sé qué día vendré porque ten en cuenta que voy a tener que inventarme una mentira muy grande para convencer a mi padre Granger, pero cuando lo sepa enviaré una lechuza para avisarte.

— Está bien— sonrió Hermione girando muy despacio el pomo de la puerta para no hacer ruido pero Malfoy la agarró de la muñeca impidiendo que continuase— ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio se aproximó a ella sin soltarla.

— Pues que dentro de un rato, cuando estos se despierten y nos vayamos, no voy a poder despedirme Granger— musitó acercándose a sus labios. Era verdad, no iba a poder besarla delante de ellos… y además, no era seguro que volviesen a verse para preparar las pociones. Quizás, su padre no le dejaba salir de la mansión. Desde luego, a Lucius no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que volviese a esas horas. Ya lo veía amenazándole con el bastón en la mano. Sintió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

— Hazlo ahora entonces— susurró Hermione mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Draco cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de su boca contra la suya y la rodeó con los brazos. _Sí,_ quizá ella sí le importaba _algo_… aunque fuese solo un poco.  
Quiso saborear sus labios y adentró muy despacio la lengua en su boca, queriendo notar la suavidad de la suya. Se pegó totalmente a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Sentía la necesidad de besarla, de acariciarla… algo que jamás le había pasado con las demás.  
Era como si _ella_ consiguiera traspasar esa barrera que había a su alrededor, como si fuese la única que pudiera hacerlo.  
Cada vez que Granger lo tocaba o se acercaba a él, no se veía capaz de controlar sus instintos.  
Se apartó de su boca y notó que ella jadeaba un poco.

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio que tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas. ¿Quizá por la excitación? Alzó su mano indecisa y pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio. Era probable que él le dijese algo ante aquel gesto _cariñoso_ pero Malfoy no abrió la boca. Solo dejó que continuase.

Ella no quería abrir esa puerta. Sabía que cuando lo hiciese se rompería el momento insólito que habían compartido y no deseaba volver a la realidad. Aún dudaba si todo había sido un sueño.

— Vamos— susurró Draco esbozando media sonrisa.

Hermione asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta. Cuando bajaron al salón vieron que todos continuaban durmiendo. Luna no estaba, seguramente seguía arriba. Lavender y Parvati habían terminado fuera del saco y Ginny estaba tan tapada que apenas se le veía el rostro.  
Crabbe y Goyle ya no roncaban pero tenían la boca abierta y babeaban un poco. El único que parecía estar cómodo era Theo porque Blaise no dejaba de balbucear y decir tonterías.

— Deja que te pille. No vas a salirte con la tuya listilla…— murmuraba sonriendo de una forma un tanto inquietante.

Hermione y Draco se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Conociendo a Blaise… seguro que se trataba de alguna perversión de las suyas.  
El sonido amortiguado de los quitanieves se escuchaba en la calle, así que pronto los chicos podrían irse.  
Cuando cada uno se acomodó en su saco, Hermione comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido en su habitación esa noche y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

_''Hermione, ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? Por Merlín ¿es qué has perdido la cabeza?''_

Apretó fuertemente los párpados avergonzada pero no dejaba de recordar una frase en concreto.

_'' Prométemelo… recordarás esto y te tocarás pensando en mí''_

_'' Pero a ver… Hermione, no puedes hacerle caso. Además, él no va a enterarse… no tienes por qué hacerlo.''  
_

¿Entonces por qué demonios le daba tantas vueltas? No tenía la mente tan corrompida como para atreverse a hacer algo semejante. Vale… era cierto que se había prometido a sí misma demostrarle que no iba a ser tan mojigata pero de ahí a tocarse…

_''¡QUÉ NO!''—_ se decía a sí misma.

Se removió un poco dentro del saco intentando dormir aunque no tenía sueño. No quería estar pensando en cosas tan lujuriosas. Además… todos estaban dormidos y no podría distraerse hablando con ninguna de sus amigas. Lo mejor era dormir.  
Se giró y abrió los ojos, viendo a Ginny a su lado. Qué suerte tenía ella… que no se estaría preocupando por tantas cosas… bueno solo por Harry… y a pesar de que él estuviese colado por Cho, quizá le terminaba haciendo caso a ella. Quizás las cosas cambiaban.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de quedarse dormida.

_Sí_. _Definitivamente había sido una noche muy especial._

* * *

Unas llamas verdes se formaron en la gran chimenea del salón de Malfoy Manor y Draco y los demás aparecieron cubiertos de polvo.  
Al rubio le latía el corazón tan rápido que casi llegaba a dolerle. La primera reacción que tuvo fue mirar en todas direcciones, esperando encontrar a su padre. Podía visualizarlo claramente impaciente por castigarlo pero gracias a Circe no estaba. _¿Quizás no había vuelto? Imposible. _No solía ausentarse tanto tiempo.  
Tenía que estar en alguna parte. Tarde o temprano volvería y solo de pensarlo, el vello se le erizaba en la nuca.

Quizás con un poco de suerte no se enteraba de su ausencia...

— Parece que tu padre no está— comentó Blaise sacudiendo la suciedad de su traje.

— No lo sé Blaise— el rubio intentaba parecer calmado pero sentía como la ansiedad se intensificaba oprimiéndole el pecho— Será mejor que cojáis vuestras cosas y os larguéis.

Zabini asintió. Después de todo, lo que más le apetecía era irse a su casa. Era probable que su madre lo descuartizase o algo peor, pero necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar. Estaba cansado y no había podido dormir prácticamente en toda la noche por culpa de la_ pecosa.  
_Lo peor no era que él hubiese tenido que pajearse solo, sino que ella se hubiese salido con la suya. Cuando volviese a Hogwarts ya se encargaría de ponerla en su sitio. Esa pobretona no iba a tratarlo así.

Todos subieron a la planta de arriba y Crabbe se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño, junto a la habitación de Draco. El rubio, al ver que el gorila se quedaba plantado en mital del pasillo, se acercó a él.

— ¿Problemas gastrointestinales? — se mofó. Crabbe le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y alzó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

— Son los regalos del señor Granger. Creo que voy a utilizarlos. Tengo que hacer lo que dicen Lavender y Parvati. Voy a empezar a cambiar desde hoy.

Draco suspiró hastiado. _Cojonudo._ ¿Esas dos estúpidas iban a conseguir que Crabbe obedeciese más sus órdenes que las de él?

— Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo funcionan estos cacharros— comentó haciendo que el rubio volviese en sí.

Crabbe tenía razón. Él también debía admitir que sentía cierto interés. Al ver que Blaise, Theo y Goyle se asomaban por la puerta de su habitación para ver que estaban haciendo plantados en mitad del pasillo, Draco les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercaran.

Blaise vio a Crabbe sujetando una bolsa. _Oh no._

— No pretenderéis que usemos esas porquerías, ¿verdad Draco?— masculló quitándose la chaqueta del traje y la corbata, quedándose solo con la camisa.

— Pues a mí no me parece mala idea— Theo se acercó a Crabbe cogiendo la pequeña bolsita y sacando un bote con un líquido verde— Flúor Menta Ultra Floss, accede a la placa y la elimina en lugares en los que su cepillo no puede— leyó y enarcó una ceja. Sin duda tenía que probarlo.  
_  
_— Blaise, si tú no quieres, lárgate— le espetó Draco. No tenía ganas de aguantar su malhumor— Nadie te retiene aquí.

Pero Blaise se limitó a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo. Era verdad. Él podía irse si quería. Solo tenía que recoger sus pertenencias, usar polvos _flu_ y largarse a su casa, pero no lo hacía, porque en cierto modo, él también sentía curiosidad.

— Está bien pero no pienso meterme esa bazofia en la boca— bufó y todos entraron al inmenso cuarto de baño.

— ¿Bueno y cómo se usan estos objetos? — Goyle estaba algo confuso. El señor Granger les había proporcionado cacharros de los que ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. La cuestión era, ¿Cómo utilizarlos? Porque él no les había explicado nada en absoluto.

— Yo solo recuerdo los nombres— respondió Theo sacando todos los utensilios de la bolsa y colocándolos en la encimera que había junto a un gran espejo.

— Yo quiero esto— Crabbe se apoderó rápidamente de un tubo blanco que tenía estampadas unas fresas muy jugosas. _Qué buena pinta tenían._ Estaba muerto de hambre porque Lavender y Parvati no habían dejado que comiera casi nada durante el desayuno.

— Y yo esto— añadió Goyle al ver una cajita redonda de color verde— Hilo Dental Flúor menta: limpia en zonas a las que su cepillo no puede acceder. Combina un filamento especialmente diseñado con un recubrimiento de...— No se enteraba de nada. Sería mejor dejarse de tonterías y usarlo de una vez.

Theo rebuscó en la bolsa para ver si había algo más y miró a Zabini.

— ¿Blaise tú quieres algo?

— Pues mira…— sonrió falsamente— NO— Él observaría a los demás y punto. No iba a utilizar un cachivache de los _sangre sucia_ en su vida, y menos del padre de _Granger._ Lo que le extrañaba era que Draco no pusiera objeciones. Que estuviese tan dócil.

El rubio cogió el cepillo eléctrico y pulsó el botón. Cuando lo hizo, el cacharro comenzó a vibrar y notó un pequeño hormigueo recorriéndole la palma de la mano que le provocó un leve cosquilleo. No parecía peligroso. Observó a Crabbe y vio que estaba abriendo un bote que contenía una crema pastosa y blanca.

— Hmm... qué bien huele. Es de fresa— al olerlo se relamió. Se le hacía la boca agua— Tiene que estar muy rico.

— Oye…— Theo alzó la mano intentando impedir que hiciese alguna tontería— Creo que eso no se come Crabbe— pero era demasiado tarde. El gorila ya se había vaciado medio bote en la boca.

Blaise puso una mueca de asco al ver como a Crabbe le chorreaba toda aquella porquería de la boca. Era asqueroso. _Menudo gilipollas. _

— Chicogb tengo un problemag— exclamo de pronto Goyle haciendo que todos se fijaran en él. Tenía algo en la boca e intentaba sacárselo sin resultado.

— ¿Qué cojones has hecho?— preguntó Draco al acercarse a él y ver que tenía un hilo atascado entre las dos últimas muelas.

— No ségg pero quitádmelodd— Goyle parecía agobiarse cada vez más. ¿Y si tenía que vivir el resto de su vida con un hilo colgando entre los dientes? ¿Cuando por fin fuera a besar a una chica qué iba a hacer?_ ¿Hola guapa, me llamo Goyle y te presento a mi amigo el hilo dental? NO, NO. _Tenía que hacer algo.

— Déjame a mí— Theo apartó a Draco y comenzó a tirar de los dos extremos del hilo haciendo que Goyle rabiase de dolor— ¿pero cómo demonios te has metido esto? Está atascado.

— No ségg— respondió sin cerrar la boca— perog sácalo por favorgg.

Draco bufó. _Valiente panda de subnormales_. Vio que aún tenía el cepillo en la mano. Lo mejor era dedicarse a sí mismo y pasar de los demás. Que se encargase Theo de Goyle.  
Se acercó al espejo y se llevó el cepillo a la boca. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al notar el cosquilleo que le provocaba el cacharro ese.

Miró a Crabbe a través del cristal del espejo y vio que la crema pastosa cada vez le chorreaba más. Tenía la barbilla completamente pringada y no dejaba de balbucear tonterías.

Blaise se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño, como él que no está interesado absolutamente en la materia, y le arrebató la pasta de dientes. Miró el tubo y vio que había unas letritas escritas.

_'' Mantener fuera del alcance de los niños. No apta para uso alimentario. En caso de ingerir accidentalmente puede provocar trastornos gastrointestinales como acidez, indigestión, diarrea, gases, etc.''_

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Definitivamente Crabbe era retrasado. Menudos problemas iba a tener más tarde. Prefería no decirle nada… _Que se jodiese_. Sería su castigo por utilizar cacharros _muggles._

— ¡Por fin!— exclamó Theo sacando el hilo de la boca de Goyle. El gorila se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorido y notó un repentino sabor a sangre. _MIERDA_. Jamás volvería a meterse un cachivache de esos en la boca. Era muy peligroso y podría haberle matado.

Después de un rato echándole agua a Crabbe en la boca para que dejase de babear y soltar espuma como si tuviese la rabia, las serpientes terminaron de recoger sus pertenencias y se marcharon. El rubio se quitó el traje. Quería estar cómodo y cuando se puso su pijama de seda y su bata negra bajó a la cocina a picotear algo. Había desayunado en casa de Granger, pero muy poco. Entre la preocupación que sentía por el hecho de volver a Malfoy Manor y los nervios por todo los sucedido durante la noche anterior, apenas tenía hambre. Ahora que por fin estaba solo y aliviado de que su padre no hubiese vuelto, volvía a tener apetito. Entró en la cocina ignorando las miradas de los elfos domésticos y cogió una manzana de un cesto que había sobre la gran encimera de mármol. Luego se marchó al salón y se tumbó en el sofá negro de cuero sin apartar la vista del techo, pensativo. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle una carta a Granger para avisarla de cuándo iba a ir a su casa, pero ¿qué excusa iba a ponerle a su padre? Tenía que inventarse algo convincente. Algo de lo que Lucius no pudiese sospechar. Si se enteraba de que planeaba ir a casa de Granger… prefería no pensar en las consecuencias. No solo por lo que le pudiese pasar a él, sino porque seguramente querría ir a por _ella_.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió de par en par. Se incorporó rápidamente y dejó la manzana sobre la mesa que había junto al sofá. Sintió esa ansiosa inquietud que siempre tenía en presencia de su padre. El estómago se le encogió y no solo por el hecho de saber que su padre había llegado, sino por las estridentes risotadas que escuchó. Una voz que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.  
Se levantó a toda prisa del sofá con la intención de marcharse a su habitación y quitarse de en medio pero era demasiado tarde. Se paró en seco al ver entrando en el salón a su padre, su madre y su tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

_No._

No.

_IMPOSIBLE._

Su corazón se desaceleró y apenas podía respirar. ¿Cómo cojones había escapado de Azkaban?  
¿Esa era la causa de la ausencia de sus padres durante los últimos días? ¿Por esa razón se habían reunido con Voldemort tan a menudo? Así que lo tenían todo planeado…

— Draco...— Lucius se acercó mucho a él poniéndole posesivamente la mano en el cuello como solía tener por costumbre.

— Padre— saludó sin mirarle a los ojos. Prefería mantener la vista centrada en un punto del suelo. Sentía el miedo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y cuanto más escuchaba la voz de Bellatrix de fondo, más nervioso se ponía.

— Es de mala educación no saludar, Draco— Lucius señaló con la mirada a Bellatrix.

Su tía se aproximó esbozando una sonrisa espeluznante y lo agarró del brazo apartándolo de su padre.

— Draco, Draco…— canturreó con voz infantil. Malfoy alzó la mirada encontrándose con sus oscuros ojos. Ojos de alguien que definitivamente había perdido la cordura — ¿No te alegras de verme?

Draco no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Desde luego que no se alegraba de verla en absoluto pero no podía decirle eso y menos delante de su padre, que tenía el bastón en la mano y lo miraba expectante esperando a que diese una respuesta. Se limitó a asentir en silencio apartando la vista de los dementes ojos de su tía.

— ¿Cómo has…?— Fue lo único que el rubio se atrevió a preguntar pero no pudo terminar la frase. _Escapado_. Sí…era lo que iba a decir.

Su padre apartó a su tía Bellatrix de un leve empujón y le alzó el rostro a su hijo con el bastón. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que iba a preguntar pero era mejor no decirle nada, al menos por el momento.

— Draco, ¿qué clase de insolencia ha sido... esa?— su voz era aterciopelada con un leve tono de amenaza que él conocía a la perfección.

— Perdón padre— musitó en un hilo de voz desviando la vista hacia su madre. Era a la única que se atrevía a mirar en ese momento.

— ¿Narcissa?— la llamó Lucius apartando rápidamente el bastón de la barbilla de su hijo sin perder su porte aristocrático.

Narcissa Malfoy miró al rubio y se acercó a él.

— Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación Draco— le susurró. Tenían que tratar una serie de asuntos y era preferible que su hijo no estuviese presente. Cuando llegase el momento adecuado ya se enteraría.

— Sí madre— el rubio no puso objeciones. Era lo menos indicado en una situación semejante. Además, su tía le ponía los pelos de punta. Apretaba de tal forma su varita que parecía que se iba a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables en cualquier momento. Tantos años en Azkaban le habrían afectado seriamente. No es que estuviese muy cuerda… pero si ella había escapado, ¿habría más mortífagos sueltos por ahí? Le dio un vuelco el estómago solo de imaginárselo. Sin decir nada más, se marchó a su habitación. Antes de subir las escaleras para ir a la planta de arriba, se paró y miró una vez más al salón. Vio que su tía había cogido la manzana que había dejado encima de la mesa y la mordía mientras lo observaba sin parpadear. Draco apartó la vista rápidamente y subió a su dormitorio, encerrándose. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta durante unos instantes jadeando por la ansiedad. _Mierda._  
¿Qué iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora? ¿Voldemort iría a su casa? Las posibilidades eran muy numerosas desde luego. ¿Y qué iba a hacer él? No le gustaba estar en ese ambiente. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero…¿Cómo?

Se sentó en un escritorio de roble que había en su habitación y sacó un pergamino. Debía ir a casa de Granger lo antes posible. Ya no por el hecho de que le apeteciese verla, que tenía que reconocer que así era, sino porque no podía estar en Malfoy Manor. Tenía miedo y se sentía completamente solo.

Sacó una pluma y comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo. Le resultó algo complicado debido al temblor de sus manos, pero quería enviarla. Necesitaba hacerlo.

_'' Granger, creo que al final iré a tu casa mañana por la mañana. Aún no sé que voy a decirle a mi padre, pero conseguiré salir de Malfoy Manor. O al menos, eso espero. Me llevaré la parte del trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas._

_Draco Malfoy._''

Podría haber escrito algo más, pero en ese momento no podía ni pensar. Había cosas que le preocupaban mucho más. Dobló el papel, metiéndolo en un sobre y fue al dormitorio de su padre, donde había una lechuza negra encerrada en una gran jaula de plata. Cuando le dijo la dirección al pájaro, abrió la jaula, le tendió la carta y el animal la sujetó con el pico, marchándose por la ventana abierta. Draco exhaló intentando recomponerse y se marchó de nuevo a su dormitorio. Escuchaba las risas siniestras de su tía Bellatrix provenientes del salón mientras gritaba— _¡Harry Potter va a morir! ¡El señor tenebroso se encargará de los asquerosos sangre sucia!_— y no pudo evitar pensar en Granger. No iba a permitir que la tocasen.

Vale, seguía siendo una _sangre sucia_, pero era de él. _Era suya_. Y no iba a permitir que la demente de su tía, su padre o el mismísimo Voldemort le pusieran las manos encima. ¿Por qué narices tenían que insistir tanto con el estatus de sangre? Era cierto que él en un principio era como ellos, pero joder… se les estaba yendo de las manos. Era_ puro fanatismo._

_Una enfermiza obsesión._

Se tumbó en su cama por encima de las mantas y se llevó el brazo al rostro, tapándose los ojos. Solo le quedaba ser paciente y esperar. Esperar a que Granger recibiese la carta y esperar angustiosamente a que pasasen las horas. Al menos, tenía la esperanza de olvidarse de todo cuando estuviese con ella…

Mientras tanto, Hermione no dejaba de discutir con su madre en la cocina. Las chicas ya se habían marchado y hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts no iba a volver a verlas. No podía creer que ya las estuviese echando de menos... y por si fuera poco, Jane continuaba incordiándola con el tema de Theo.

— Hermione, ¿Ves lo que ha pasado? Deberías haberte lanzado. Ahora Luna lo ha engatusado— se quejó quitándose el delantal y cruzándose de brazos malhumorada.

La leona rodó los ojos.

— Mamá, te he dicho mil veces que Theo no es mi tipo. Además, creo que él y Luna son tal para cual. Olvídate de él.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada!— exclamó frunciendo el ceño— ¿No te importa que vaya a llegar a vieja sin tener nietos?

— ¡Mamá!— gritó Hermione exasperada dispuesta a marcharse de la cocina— No pienso volver a hablar de esto. Estoy cansada y además…además... bueno da igual. Déjalo, es inútil.

Jane vio como su hija se marchaba a grandes zancadas dejándola sola. ¿Qué iba a decirle Hermione? Suspiró algo entristecida. Todos sus sueños de futuro junto a su queridísimo Theo como yerno se habían esfumado, pero ya buscaría a otro. _Sí, desde luego que sí._ O a lo mejor… ¿a su hija le gustaba un chico y no se lo había dicho? ¿Por eso no estaba interesada en Theo? ¿Pero quién era el chico? ¿Quizá el rarito engreído oxigenado? _No, no. Imposible._ Sacudió la cabeza asustada solo de pensarlo. Era guapo y parecía tener mucho dinero, pero era muy raro. Como si se creyese un marqués o algo por el estilo. _Demasiado pomposo…para su gusto._

A lo mejor su hija tenía alguna libretita o diario donde hablaba de sus secretos, aunque lo dudaba mucho. _Imposible_... Hermione era demasiado madura como para perder su tiempo en esas tonterías._  
_De todas formas tenía que indagar. Quizás en sueños hablaba y soltaba el nombre de su amor.

Hermione subió las escaleras de malagana. No tenía por qué estar escuchando las obsesiones de su madre. Había estado a punto de decirle algo sobre Malfoy pero se había arrepentido en el último segundo. ¿Cómo se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza contárselo? Quizás por la rabia y furia del momento. Sin darle más vueltas entró en su habitación dispuesta a tumbarse en la cama para relajarse un poco pero vio que había una lechuza negra con un carta en el alféizar de la ventana, picoteando el cristal.

_Malfoy._

Entusiasmada y algo nerviosa abrió la ventana dejando pasar al animal. Cuando cogió el sobrecito, la lechuza revoloteó por toda la habitación y salió de allí, emprendiendo el vuelo. Hermione cerró rápidamente la ventana. Hacía mucho frío y notaba como todos los músculos se le congelaban. Luego se sentó en su cama y abrió la carta.  
Cuando la leyó se quedó confusa por unos momentos. Pensaba que Malfoy le diría cualquier cosa para fastidiarla pero había sido simple, escueto. Había ido al grano. No sabía por qué pero le notaba algo frío en esa carta y no lo entendía. Lo más seguro era que fuesen imaginaciones suyas.

De todas formas, ¿qué pretendía que le escribiese? ¿Una carta de amor? _Por favor... _

Debía ver el lado positivo. _Él_ iba a ir al día siguiente (antes de lo que ella pensaba). Estarían solos, sin nadie cerca, a excepción de sus padres, pero al menos no tendrían que estar preocupados porque sus amigos los descubriesen y eso ya era algo. Cerró la carta y sin soltarla, se dejó caer en su cama, suspirando relajada pero sabía que la espera a que llegase el día siguiente… iba a ser _muy _larga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el señor y la señora Granger disfrutaban de un apetitoso desayuno. Jane se había enterado de que el rubio oxigenado iba a ir a su casa y quizás esa era la razón por la que su hija no tenía apetito y había preferido quedarse en su habitación. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Las sospechas de que Hermione estuviese coladita por el rarito eran cada vez más evidentes.

— Cariño, ¿quieres mermelada? — preguntó el señor Granger ofreciéndole el tarro.

— Eh, sí— Jane llevaba largo rato escuchando a su marido comentándole algo pero no estaba pendiente. Tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar. ¿Le habría sonreído la suerte? ¿Podría tener nietecitos a corto plazo? Casi había perdido la esperanza por el carácter de Hermione. Siempre obsesionada con sus libros... pero el rarito... _no, no, no, mejor que no.  
_  
— ¿Qué te parece?— la voz del señor Granger hizo que volviese a la realidad.

— ¿El qué?— preguntó llevándose una tostada la boca—Discúlpame querido, estaba distraída.

— Ya veo— se quejó— Pues que vayamos esta tarde al cine, tengo dos entradas para el estreno.

— ¿De qué película?

El señor Granger rodó los ojos. _Desde luego_... su mujer estaba en la inopia ese día.

— Titanic Jane, ya te lo he dicho antes. ¿Qué te ocurre cariño?

Jane no pudo responder porque justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dejó la tostada en el plato y se levantó como un resorte de la silla. Debía ser él… _el rubio oxigenado_. Fue al pasillo y vio que su hija aún no había bajado.

— ¡Hermione!— la llamó pero no esperó a que su hija bajase. Ella abrió la puerta impaciente.

Se quedó estupefacta y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver a Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente ese chico era muy rarito. Menudas pintas llevaba… con esos extraños ropajes tan anticuados sacados del siglo XVII por lo menos.

— Buenos días — ahogó una risita— pasa, pasa— hizo un ademán con la mano invitándole a entrar y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Draco se percató de que la señora Granger lo miraba de una forma muy rara. ¿Quizás sabía algo? No, no podía ser… Se puso tenso solo de pensarlo.

— Buenos días señora Granger… — pero se quedó en silencio al ver a la leona bajando las escaleras con un jersey rojo de Navidad y unos vaqueros muy ajustados.

Hermione se quedó plantada en el primer escalón cuando vio a su madre al lado del rubio. _Oh no…_ esperaba que no estuviese intentando sonsacarle información. Sin poder evitarlo se enrojeció violentamente.

— Hola Granger— Malfoy puso una sonrisa ladeada. Tenía que disimular delante de su madre aunque realmente, en ese momento le apetecía enrollarse con ella. Esperaba tener la oportunidad antes de marcharse. Aunque no podía volver muy tarde a Malfoy Manor. La situación ahora era muy delicada... Tenía que andar con pies de plomo.

Hermione se acercó a él y vio que llevaba un paquete en la mano. Seguramente serían los utensilios para las pociones. Al ver que su madre lo miraba de arriba abajo, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a la planta de arriba. A saber qué estaría tramando.

La señora Granger resopló molesta y se cruzó de brazos. No había podido preguntarle nada al rarito. Tenía que pensar… ya se le ocurriría algo…  
Se marchó a la cocina con su marido a terminar de desayunar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había llevado a Draco al cuarto de invitados. Era más grande que el suyo y una gran alfombra marrón cubría todo el suelo. Ella tenía por costumbre hacer las pociones ahí sentada.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre, Malfoy? — preguntó mientras dejaba el libro de pociones junto al caldero. Esa mañana estaba tan nerviosa que se había despertado muy pronto y había dejado todo preparado.

Draco se quitó el gran abrigo que llevaba y lo puso encima de una silla que había junto a la puerta. Luego se sentó frente a la leona y abrió el paquete, sacando algunos frascos.

— Nada Granger, aunque me miraba de una forma extraña— frunció el ceño— No le habrás contado nada, ¿verdad?

Hermione resopló. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que se lo iba a decir a su madre?

— Pues claro que no— contestó mientras buscaba en el libro de pociones la página donde estaban los ingredientes de _Cambiatio personalitas_ y _Animi Motus Acrescere_— No estoy tan mal de la cabeza Malfoy... por cierto, ¿Qué excusa le has puesto a tu padre para poder venir?

Draco se tensó. Prefería no mencionarle nada de lo sucedido en Malfoy Manor. Solo se limitaría a responder su pregunta.

— Le he dicho que tenía que ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar algo— desvió la vista intentando no parecer preocupado.

Hermione apartó la vista del libro y lo miró.

— Pero… podemos tardar horas en hacer esto Malfoy. ¿Y si vuelves muy tarde?

— Ya me inventaré cualquier cosa — no quería seguir hablando de Lucius— ¿por dónde empezamos?

— Sinceramente, me da igual— se encogió de hombros— ¿Cómo llevas _Cambiatio Personalitas_?

— Ya la he terminado Granger— sonrió haciendo que Hermione desviase la vista rápidamente. Le costaba mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había pasado. No había podido dormir apenas en toda la noche porque no dejaba de recordar la maldita promesa que le había hecho. Obviamente no se había tocado_. ¡Ni pensarlo!_ Pero aún así no se la quitaba de la cabeza. En ese momento le apetecía besarlo, pero conociendo a su madre era capaz de interrumpirlos en cualquier momento.

— Ah…— sacudió la cabeza muy nerviosa intentando olvidar esos pensamientos— Pues podríamos probar a ver si funciona.

— ¿Cómo?— enarcó una ceja — ¿A qué te refieres Granger?

— Me refiero a que podríamos tomar un poco de la poción Malfoy— se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Estás loca Granger? — preguntó sorprendido al ver que ella parecía hablar en serio— ¿No recuerdas lo que le sucedió a Blaise?

— Claro que lo recuerdo— suspiró— pero ten en cuenta que su compañero de trabajo era Seamus y lo más probable es que la poción estuviese mal elaborada.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¿No dijiste que sacaba a relucir la parte menos desarrollada de cada uno? No creo que estuviese mal elaborada Granger.

Hermione puso una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo?— soltó una risita— Ya sé que Snape dijo que estaba prohibido usarla con alumnos pero no sabemos si la has elaborado correctamente y no quiero que mi nota se vea perjudicada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía dudar de él? Con lo bueno que era en pociones. _Maldita sabelotodo…_ tenía que salirse siempre con la suya. Y encima se atrevía a tratarle de cobarde.

— Está bien _Granger_— masculló— pero recuerda que no seremos conscientes de lo que hagamos y el efecto dura cerca de cuatro horas.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hermione. _No seremos conscientes de lo que hagamos…_ Eso sonaba muy mal y más saliendo de sus labios, pero debía parecer segura. Tenían que probar la poción.  
Había pensado en hacer una grabación de su comportamiento durante el efecto de la poción y no esperaba que Malfoy la hubiese terminado tan pronto.

— Que no seamos conscientes de lo que hagamos no es problema — se levantó del suelo y se acercó a un mueble que había en la habitación— Mi padre la tenía por aquí— murmuró agachándose y buscando por los cajones.

Draco no pudo evitar fijar la vista en su trasero. _Por Circe_… no podía estar haciéndole algo así. Provocándole de esa forma y él sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué cojones tenían que estar sus padres?

— ¡Aquí está!— exclamó sacando un cacharro negro del mueble.

— ¿Qué es eso Granger?

— Una videocámara— explicó mientras la colocaba sobre un trípode— Si no vamos a ser conscientes de lo que hagamos, voy a grabarlo. Así podremos ver lo que hemos hecho cuando volvamos a la normalidad.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente. _Ver lo que hiciesen... ¿Acaso eso era posible?_

— Vaya Granger, no sabía que te gustasen ese tipo de cosas— A Hermione se le quedó la boca reseca. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

— I-idiota, no te emociones— tartamudeó buscando una cinta virgen entre los cajones del mueble— Aún no sabemos cómo puede afectarnos la poción.

A Draco se le encogió el estómago. No quería terminar con un vestido de margaritas y pintarrajeado como una furcia, pero ya no iba a echarse atrás. Lo que tuviera que suceder que así fuese. Aunque era mejor tomar una pequeña dosis por si acaso.

Mientras la leona terminaba de preparar la videocámara, Draco vertió el contenido de _Cambiatio Personalitas_ en dos frascos. Lo que más miedo le daba era que no sería consciente de lo que haría mientras estuviese bajo los efectos de la poción, pero al menos con el cacharro ese que estaba montando Granger, lo sabría.

— Ya está grabando — comentó Hermione acercándose a él.

Draco se levantó y le tendió uno de los frascos.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?— preguntó indeciso.

Hermione carraspeó. Claro que no estaba segura. Para nada, pero no quería que su nota se viese perjudicada si la poción estaba mal elaborada.

— Sí— susurró llevándose la poción a los labios.

— Espera— Draco la detuvo — ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese vídeo cuando lo veamos?

Hermione apartó un poco el frasco.

— Aún no lo sé Malfoy— dependiendo de lo que hubiese grabado claro— Lo guardaré… supongo.

Draco la miró no muy convencido. Parecía muy nerviosa pero le gustaba verla así. Tenía que reconocer que era divertido.

— Está bien— se llevó el frasco a los labios.

— A la de tres, ¿vale?— susurró Hermione.

— Qué pasa Granger, ¿no te fías de mí? — Quizá ella creía que él no iba a terminar tomándosela.

Hermione rodó los ojos y no le hizo caso.

— Uno— notaba como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

Draco se mantenía callado.

— Dos…

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, el rubio se bebió el contenido del frasco. Quería demostrarle que no era un maldito cobarde.

— ¡Pero espera!— exclamó Hermione malhumorada y rápidamente se tomó el suyo.

Pasaron unos segundos y la leona tuvo que aproximarse a la pared y apoyar la mano para no caerse. Se sentía mareada y comenzaba a notar algo muy extraño. No sabía por qué pero tenía mucho calor. Cuando parecía que se había recuperado un poco, alzó la vista sin apartar la mano de la pared y miró al rubio. _Joder… pero qué bueno que estaba…  
_  
Draco continuaba algo aturdido pero se sentía de muy buen humor. Nunca había estado tan feliz. Se sentía pleno... el amor recorría todo su organismo. Miró a la leona y vio que lo observaba de una forma muy rara. Como si quisiera comérselo.

— Oye Malfoy — susurró acercándose mucho a él — ¿No tienes calor? ¿No estarás más cómodo si te quitas la ropa?

Draco dio varios pasos hacia atrás intimidado. ¿Qué clases de indirectas eran esas?  
Hermione lo siguió hasta que terminó acorralándolo contra la pared.

— Ehh Granger, no sé a qué te refieres— murmuró algo avergonzado al verla mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Hermione alzó la mano y le pasó los dedos por el cuello. Tenía la piel tan suave y le resultaba tan irresistible…

— Necesito follar Malfoy— soltó como si nada.

Draco se quedó atónito. _Ohh no_. Eso era algo inapropiado. Él era puro, casto… no podía hacer algo así, por mucho que le apeteciese, por muy guapa que fuese Granger.

Hermione, al ver que no reaccionaba se pegó totalmente a él, para que notase sus pechos. Quizá así conseguía despertar lo que tenía entre las piernas. Tenía que dejarle bien claro lo que deseaba.

El rubio se apartó escandalizado y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. No podía caer en la tentación. ¡Si no iría al infierno!

— ¡A dónde vas Malfoy!— exclamó Hermione furiosa siguiéndole. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo podía rechazarla de esa forma? Con lo increíblemente sexy que ella era.

Draco bajó a la planta baja a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de la calle.  
La señora Granger vio como su hija salía tras él bastante enfadada. ¿Quizás habrían discutido? ¿Ya tenían una crisis? _Ohh…_ ¿es que acaso había algo entre los dos? Prefirió no decirles nada. Se limitó a ver como se marchaban de la casa y continuó hablando con su marido sobre qué iban a ponerse para ir al cine.

Y allí, en casa de Hermione, se quedó la videocámara, grabando una tranquila y silenciosa habitación.

Mientras, Draco inspiraba el maravilloso aire puro de la mañana. Hacía un espléndido día y por alguna razón quería ser amable con todo el mundo. Hacer obras de caridad. Ayudar a las personas más necesitadas. Transmitir todo su amor. Tenía tanto que ofrecer...

— Oye Malfoy, ¿se puede saber a dónde demonios vas?— preguntó Hermione tirando de su brazo— ¿Por qué no volvemos a mi casa? Tengo mucho calor y necesito que apagues mi fuego.

— No Granger, no puedo, además…— dejó de hablar al ver a un grupo de chicas en la acera con unos carteles en los que había escrito _'' Abrazos gratis'_'. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se zafó del agarre de la leona y se aproximó a las jóvenes.

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar sonrojadas al ver a ese rubio tan atractivo, aunque les dio un poco de miedo la desgreñada que lo acompañaba. Quizás era su novia… y parecía tener muy mal carácter.

— Quiero uno de esos carteles— exigió Malfoy sonriendo encantadoramente y las chicas no pusieron objeciones. Era tan guapo… además si le daban un cartel, ¡podrían abrazarle!

— ¡Toma, Toma!— exclamó una de ellas tendiéndoselo e inmediatamente lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como una loca sin soltarlo. Las demás la imitaron.

Hermione no dejaba de resoplar. ¿Pero qué narices se creían esas estúpidas? No iba a dejar que se acercasen a Malfoy. _Era suyo_. Tenía que quedar bien claro.

— Dejadle en paz — amenazó lanzándoles una mirada asesina pero no le hicieron ni caso. Con ese monumento frente a ellas no podían atender a nada más.

Desde luego que Draco se pusiera un cartel de_ ''Abrazos gratis''_ no fue una buena idea en absoluto porque al cabo de diez minutos, todas las chicas que pasaban por la calle lo acosaban, y con la excusa de abrazarle, algunas se restregaban contra él y le tocaban el culo _accidentalmente_.  
No era el tipo de ayuda que él había pensado en dar a los demás. ¡Iban a llevarle por el mal camino joder! No podía ser débil y caer en la trampa del diablo.  
Al menos, Granger lo acosaba pero era solo ella… y además, tenía que reconocer que aunque lo quisiese violar, a él le gustaba.

— Granger, vámonos— dijo quitándose el cartel asustado al ver que una rechoncha con gafas de culo de vaso iba corriendo en su dirección con la intención de abalanzarse sobre él.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ya era hora de que entrases en razón Malfoy— lo cogió del brazo con la intención de volver a su casa. Quería llevárselo de una maldita vez a la cama. El cuerpo le quemaba y necesitaba sexo urgentemente. Que le diese _duro._

— ¿A dónde vas? — se paró el rubio en seco impidiendo que ella pudiese continuar— Hay algo que quiero hacer antes Granger.

Hermione suspiró hastiada. _Demonios. _¿Cuánto iba a tener que esperar? ¿Es que el estúpido de Malfoy no entendía que necesitaba follar?

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer? — preguntó muy enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

Draco sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

— Como estamos en fiestas, me apetece comprar algunos regalos para San Potter y la comadreja. Me gustaría hacer las paces con ellos.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Malfoy? ¿Prefieres comprar regalos a Harry y Ron que venirte conmigo a la cama?

Draco le tapó la boca para que no continuase hablando sobre ese tema. Había muchos ancianos por la calle y podrían pensar mal de él.

Hermione le dio un manotazo y continuó hablando.

— Además, ¿Cómo piensas comprar regalos si tú no tienes dinero _muggle_?

Draco se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del traje y sacó un montón de libras.

— Fui a Gringotts antes de venir. No sabía si lo iba a necesitar, así que por si acaso…

Hermione resopló. _Genial, estupendo_. Iba a pasar el resto de la mañana de tiendas esperando a que él comprase estúpidos regalitos. ¡No quería! _¡QUERÍA SEXO!_

Draco al ver que estaba de tan mal humor, le acarició un poco la mejilla.

— Venga Granger, te compraré algo a ti también— _Un buena estrategia._ Algo que se hace con los niños pequeños para que dejen de quejarse y lloriquear. Quizás eso funcionaba.

— ¿Un vibrador? — inquirió esperanzada. Si él no pretendía satisfacerla lo haría ella sola— Por favor, que sea XXL.

Draco se puso rojo como un tomate y se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzado.

— No Granger, no— al ver que ella resoplaba cada vez más decidió seguirle un poco la corriente— Bueno… ya veremos.

Hermione sonrió feliz y se agarró a su brazo. Ya se encargaría de conseguir lo que quería. Lo convencería tarde o temprano. Caería en sus redes. _Estaba segura de ello._

Al cabo de una hora, Malfoy llevaba un montón de bolsas en las manos. Había comprado muchos regalos para Harry y Ron. Entre ellos, ropa bastante cara, unas nuevas gafas de última moda para que San Potter se quitara de una vez las que llevaba desde que tenía uso de razón y un tinte rubio platino para hacerle un favor a la comadreja. Su color de pelo le quedaba jodidamente mal y así los dos irían igual. Quería olvidar sus diferencias. No quería ir al infierno por tener enemigos.

— Aún estoy esperando Malfoy— suspiró Hermione. Quería su juguetito erótico. Al menos eso la _consolaría…_

Draco observó donde estaban parados y vio que en el otro extremo de la calle había una joyería. _Hmmm, ¿Le compraba un anillo?_

— ¿A dónde vas?— lo siguió al ver que cruzaba la calle decidido.

— A comprarte un anillo— dijo sin girarse.

Hermione resopló. ¿UN ANILLO? ¡NO! ELLA QUERÍA OTRA COSA. _¡Maldito Malfoy!_

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la joyería y Draco fue a entrar con todas las bolsas en la mano, Hermione lo retuvo.

— Ni se te ocurra, no quiero un anillo— bufó cansada— Además, tú tienes uno. ¿Por qué no me das ese? Me gusta la serpiente.

Draco se miró el anillo_. El anillo de la familia Malfoy._

— Me gustaría dártelo Granger pero, ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pensarían en Hogwarts si te lo viesen?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

— Lo podría guardar y que nadie lo viese. Llevarlo siempre conmigo.

— No Granger, no— la interrumpió— Si te regalo algo quiero que lo lleves y que todo el mundo lo vea. Pero evidentemente, que nadie sepa que es mío.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— Malfoy... si me compras un vibrador nadie sabrá que es tuyo— _¿Por qué no se dejaba de tonterías con los estúpidos anillos?_

Al ver que era imposible retenerlo, se sentó en un banco que había junto al escaparate y se cruzó de brazos. Prefería esperarlo ahí. No tenía ganas de entrar en una estúpida joyería. Miró en todas direcciones para ver si tenía suerte y había un _sex shop_ por la zona pero lamentablemente no vio ninguno.

— ¿Te quedas ahí?— preguntó Malfoy al ver que no se movía.

— Sí Malfoy— suspiró— Me quedo aquí, pero no tardes mucho. Quiero volver a casa.

El rubio asintió en silencio y entró en la tienda. Seguro que cuando le comprase el anillo se le ablandaba el corazón. Él sabía que Granger quería llevárselo a la cama a toda costa pero tenían que esperar. Eso no era algo que se hiciese a la ligera. Era una decisión muy importante y lo mejor era esperar al matrimonio.  
Cuando estuvo dentro de la tienda observó el lugar y vio que había un montón de vitrinas con todo tipo de joyas: piedras preciosas, collares, pendientes, pulseras… Se acercó al mostrador del fondo donde una viejecita hacía un montón de anotaciones en un librito y carraspeó para captar su atención.

— ¿Qué desea jovencito? — preguntó dándose un empujón en sus pequeñas gafas para que no se le escurriesen.

— Un anillo— respondió con voz firme— A ser posible, ¿tiene uno parecido a este pero con la forma de un león?— preguntó quitándose el suyo y dejándolo sobre el cristal del mostrador.

— Es posible, pero tengo que mirarlo— murmuró la anciana observándolo atentamente. Llevaba el pelo recogido y parecía una versión de McGonagall solo que mucho más bajita. Dejó al rubio esperando y buscó por las vitrinas hasta dar con lo que quería.

— Esto es todo lo que tengo— dijo poniendo una bandejita con dos anillos sobre el mostrador. Uno de ellos era de oro con muchas piedrecitas incrustadas de diferentes colores. Draco se estremeció al ver semejante horterada. Ese quedaba totalmente descartado. Luego se fijó en el otro y vio que era de plata, muy parecido al suyo, solo que con la cabeza de un león y un poco más pequeño. Seguramente le quedaría bien a Granger.

— Me quedo con este— respondió cogiéndolo para echarle un vistazo detenidamente.

La anciana lo miró extrañada. ¿Acaso iba a ponérselo en ese dedo?¿Pretendía llevar una colección de la jungla en su mano? Cada día veía cosas más raras.

— ¿Seguro que te quedará bien?— Al fin y al cabo era un anillo bastante caro.

— No es para mí— respondió devolviéndoselo a la anciana. Luego se volvió a poner su anillo y sacó el dinero de su bolsillo— Envuélvalo.

La anciana metió el anillo en una preciosa cajita que tenía reservada para las ventas de piezas tan especiales y la envolvió en papel de regalo.

— ¿Es para su novia?— indagó curiosa. Después de todo le gustaba hablar con los clientes, y más si era un joven tan apuesto.

Draco suspiró.

— No sé exactamente si lo es o no— realmente estaba algo confuso— Digamos que es demasiado complicado.

La dependienta continuó envolviendo la cajita con el anillo.

— Ah, entiendo…— quizás era una de esas relaciones de última moda en las que vivían juntos pero no se casaban… aunque ese chico era muy joven. ¿La habría dejado embarazada?

Cuando Draco le pagó y tuvo lo que quería, cogió el resto de bolsas que había dejado en el suelo, metió el regalo en una de ellas y salió de la tienda para volver con la leona a su casa. Tenía pánico de llegar porque estaba seguro de que ella querría denudarlo en cuanto entrasen por la puerta, pero ya se inventaría alguna excusa. Improvisaría si hacía falta.  
Para su sorpresa, cuando salió a la calle, no había ni rastro de Hermione. El corazón se le encogió y sintió mucho miedo. ¿Dónde narices estaba? ¿La habrían secuestrado? A lo mejor se había metido en uno de esos cachivaches _muggles_…¿coches se llamaban?  
Comenzó a andar apresuradamente por la zona, mirando a todos lados intentando dar con ella pero no había forma. Conforme iban transcurriendo los minutos, su ansiedad aumentaba. Apenas podía respirar y no sabía qué hacer ni a quién acudir. Cuando parecía que iba a volverse loco pasó por un callejón y escuchó la voz de un hombre diciendo algo que le llamó la atención.

— ¿Túppp has vistog a la jovencitag de pelou desgreñaudo? Qué buegna que está— balbuceó tambaleándose con una cerveza en la mano. Al parecer era un mendigo que vagaba por el callejón.

Draco reunió todo el valor que pudo y se acercó a donde estaba el vagabundo. Vio que en el callejón había una tienda (o eso era lo que él creía) con un letrero luminoso que decía '_' Pub Gatitas Calientes ''_.  
Draco se quedó confuso. ¿Quizás Granger estaba ahí dentro? Las puertas eran negras y no se podía ver lo que había en el interior. Tenía que averiguarlo.  
Ignorando por completo los comentarios que decía a sus espaldas el vagabundo— _entre ellos ''Chicogg albinou que feou eres''_— abrió la puerta decidido y entró en lo que él creía que era una tienda.

Para su sorpresa, aquella tienda era un garito de mala muerte que estaba a rebosar de cuarentones calenturientos que iban a ver como unas jovencitas ligeras de ropa movían el esqueleto sobre un escenario. _Menudos pervertidos…¡TODOS IRÍAN A PARAR AL ABISMO DEL DEMONIO!_ Vio que lo miraban de una forma extraña. Probablemente debido a que no tenía la edad necesaria para entrar en un sitio como ese, pero debía asegurarse de encontrar a Granger.

Miró entre el gentío pero no la veía. Estaba agobiado y se sentía mareado hasta que escuchó unos gritos alocados que hicieron que reaccionase.  
Draco palideció al ver a Hermione encima de un escenario, agarrada a una barra de metal, haciendo movimientos muy obscenos con el trasero y agachándose de una forma provocativa mientras todos los hombres que había alrededor le lanzaban dinero a los pies y babeaban devorándola con los ojos.

— ¡Joder Granger! — exclamó acercándose a ella cargando con todas las bolsas— ¡Bájate de ahí inmediatamente!

— De eso nada Malfoy— continuó bailando— Tú no quieres hacer nada conmigo porque no te gusta mi cuerpo y aquí _sí_ lo aprecian.

Draco, completamente histérico, se pasó todas las bolsas a una mano, la agarró del brazo y la bajó arrastras del escenario. Los viciosos comenzaron a quejarse, lanzándole vasos y algún que otro hielo, pero por suerte, él los esquivó y sacó a Hermione de allí rápidamente.

— Granger, ¿Eres estúpida o qué te pasa?— dijo muy molesto cuando estuvieron en la calle— Podrían haberte metido mano o algo peor.

— Al menos ellos quieren meterme mano Malfoy, no como tú, que parece que me tengas asco— tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar delante de él pero se le escapó una lágrima.

— Definitivamente eres tonta Granger— suspiró alzando la mano y quitándole la lágrima con el pulgar— Claro que me gustas, pero no podemos hacer nada. Si de verdad te importo tendrás que esperar.

Hermione resopló. A ese paso llegaría a los ochenta sin haber follado.

— _Genial _Malfoy, _genial _— dijo sarcástica. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Quería volver a casa— Vámonos. No quiero estar aquí.

Draco intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero ella se apartó y siguió adelante, centrando la vista en el suelo, sin mirarle a la cara. _Era un estúpido… _

Cuando volvieron a la casa, la señora Granger, que estaba sentada en el sofá del salón junto al señor Granger, vio que entraron y subieron a la planta de arriba sin decir nada. Parecía que la situación no había mejorado porque su hija caminaba a grandes zancadas y el rubio oxigenado iba detrás algo deprimido, aunque llevaba muchas bolsas en la mano… ¿serían regalitos? Se frotó las manos entusiasmada. El señor Granger puso los ojos en blanco y pasó las hojas del periódico. Sabía que su mujer había encontrado una nueva víctima. ¿Cuándo se cansaría? Si su hija nunca se fijaba en ninguno…

Draco entró en el cuarto de invitados detrás de Hermione y cerró la puerta. La leona permanecía de espaldas a él, enfurruñada y de brazos cruzados.

— Granger, venga…— suspiró buscando la cajita con el anillo entre los regalos de San Potter y la comadreja— No te enfades, verás como esto te gusta.

Hermione se giró al escuchar su voz de esa forma tan sexy y aterciopelada. _La excitaba mucho..._

— Toma— sonrió el rubio dándole el regalo— Ábrelo.

La Gryffindor no dijo nada y con manos temblorosas comenzó a deshacer el envoltorio. Cuando abrió la cajita y sacó el anillo se mantuvo en silencio. Era cierto que no era un vibrador… pero era un regalo muy bonito… y además, se parecía mucho al anillo de él, solo que con la figura de un león. Él tenía razón. Podría ponérselo siempre y nadie sospecharía. _Sería su secreto.  
_Por un momento se tranquilizó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa mirándolo a sus ojos grises.

— Gracias Malfoy— se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, algo que hizo que el rubio se estremeciese de pies a cabeza. Sus labios eran demasiado suaves y carnosos… tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Hermione se apartó para ponerse el anillo y luego volvió a aproximarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Granger te he dicho que…— susurró pero Hermione lo acalló poniéndole el dedo en los labios.

— Relájate Malfoy y cierra los ojos. Solo déjame que te toque un poco— murmuró comenzando a tirarle delicados mordiscos del cuello provocando que al rubio se le erizase el vello. Notaba como ella deslizaba las manos por su torso pero él no se movía. Estaba paralizado y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Veía que se rendía. Que no tendría la suficiente fortaleza para decirle que no.

— Por favor Granger, no me hagas esto— suplicó entrecortadamente.

— Shh…— siseó deslizando las manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón comenzando a desabrochárselo — Tranquilo Malfoy. Si soy yo la que te toca, tú no habrás hecho nada. Quédate quieto… así no te sentirás culpable.

Draco notaba cada vez más jadeante su respiración y a pesar de que intentaba controlarse por todos los medios, su hemisferio sur no parecía colaborar. Notaba una fuerte y dura presión en sus pantalones y sabía que hasta que ella no lo aliviase no se iba a calmar.  
Solo tenía que pensar en lo que ella había dicho. Después de todo, él no iba a tocarla. Seguiría manteniéndose puro. Aunque anteriormente hubiese tenido sexo, ahora era diferente. Se había renovado.

Mientras tanto, la señora Granger preparaba en la cocina unos aperitivos. Tenía que saber que pasaba entre su hija y el rarito. Si les llevaba algo de picoteo y se hacía la simpática quizás luego les sonsacaba algo. Sacó una pequeña bandejita de un mueble y puso unos bocadillos rellenos de pavo, atún, paté, etc. Iba a asegurarse de averiguar lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Hermione, por su parte, había terminado de desabrocharle el cinturón y el botón del pantalón a Malfoy. Comenzó a resbalar la mano por el interior, palpando su longitud por encima de los calzoncillos. Con un poco de suerte, si se la tocaba, él se animaba y acababan acostándose. Tenía que ponerlo muy cachondo. Tanto como lo estaba ella.

— Granger, ¿estás segura de que esto es buena idea?— Malfoy jadeaba con los ojos medio cerrados al notar sus dedos vagando de esa forma por su miembro, apretándole con intensidad— Además, la videocámara sigue grabando.

— Olvídate de ella— musitó Hermione succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja y apretando un poco más fuerte el bulto, deslizando lentamente la mano de arriba abajo, recalentándolo— Déjame que te la coja.

Draco se vio totalmente perdido. No es que ya no lo estuviese antes, pero ahora no podía negarse. _Joder…_ definitivamente quería que se la tocase. Sin poder controlarse, comenzó a quitarle el jersey haciendo que ella apartase por un momento la mano de su parte más preciada y la dejó en sujetador.

Hermione estaba emocionada porque al fin iba a conseguir lo que más deseaba_. El cuerpo de Malfoy._  
Muy despacio se deshizo de la camisa de él, dejándolo solo con el pantalón y volvió a meter la mano, pero esa vez por dentro de su ropa interior. Quería tocársela de una maldita vez.

Draco sintió un escalofrío al notar sus dedos rozando su miembro y comenzó a respirar muy rápido.

_No quería que parase._

Hermione sujetó su protuberancia firmemente y pegándose totalmente a él, movió su mano de arriba abajo. Una y otra vez, haciendo que él disfrutase, que estuviese más caliente.  
Draco notaba que cada vez que ella movía la mano, lo hacía un poco más rápido, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente. Haciéndole sufrir más y más. Y por si fuera poco, no dejaba de mirarle intensamente a los ojos, algo que le daba mucha vergüenza pero a la vez lo ponía jodidamente cachondo. Una mirada de leona traviesa que disfrutaba con lo que le estaba haciendo.  
A Hermione la volvía loca verlo en ese estado tan crítico y aumentó aún más la presión, haciendo que él gimiese de satisfacción.  
Iba a hacer que disfrutase como nunca, que supiese lo buenas que podían llegar a ser sus manos y que se diese cuenta de que era la mejor haciendo _labores manuales._  
Draco notaba que ya no podía aguantar más, que por mucho que intentara reprimirse, estaba a punto de estallar… así que se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al placer por completo.

— ¿Ves cómo en el fondo lo estabas deseando Malfoy?— le susurró al oído Hermione soltando lentamente su miembro al notar algo caliente. Algo que la puso a cien.

Draco no podía hablar. Se sentía débil y mareado. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Granger pero apenas podía mantener el equilibrio. Por más que centrara la vista en ella, lo veía todo borroso. _Joder…_ ¿qué le estaba pasando? Antes de que pudiese decir algo se desplomó cayendo al suelo y quedándose completamente inconsciente.

— ¡Malfoy!— exclamó Hermione agachándose y zarandeándolo por los hombros para que reaccionase. ¿Tanto le había gustado que lo tocase que había terminando desmayándose? _Pues sí que era blando…  
_  
Por algún motivo, (no supo si fue por el susto o por otra cosa) notó como las manos empezaban a temblarle y se quedaba sin fuerzas. Intentó volver a zarandear al rubio pero no pudo hacerlo porque ella también perdió la conciencia cayendo encima de él y todo se volvió negro.

_El efecto de la poción había concluido..._

Jane iba tarareando una canción mientras subía las escaleras con la bandeja en las manos. Llegó al pasillo de la segunda planta y vio que la puerta del cuarto de invitados estaba cerrada. _Qué raro… _¿Estarían ahí? Caminó hacia a la habitación de Hermione y al ver que estaba vacía, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Aceleró el paso nerviosa y pegó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Curiosamente, no se les escuchaba hablar pero tampoco se oía ningún ruido extraño. Se agachó lentamente para dejar la bandeja en el suelo y muy despacio giró el pomo de la puerta. Quería saber si estaban bien… aunque en realidad lo que más le interesaba era lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Cuando abrió la puerta, la imagen que vio frente a ella la dejó atónita. Ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar.

_''¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!'' _— se llevó las manos a la boca escandalizada.

El rubio oxigenado, sin camisa, tumbado en el suelo y su hija, en sujetador, encima de él. ¿Estaban dormidos? ¿QUÉ HABÍAN HECHO POR DIOS?

'' _Jane… relájate… al menos no están desnudos… no habrán llegado a nada… respira, respira, respira, respira.''_

Pero por mucho que respirase, estaba hiperventilando. Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar, salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente intentando no despertarles. Así que… definitivamente su hija tenía una relación secreta con el rubio oxigenado… ¡Y NO SE LO HABÍA CONTADO! El haberlos visto de esa forma era lo de menos. ¡A saber cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos y ella ni se había enterado!

Volvió a coger la bandeja y bajó a la cocina, dejándola sobre la encimera. Luego comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro muy nerviosa.  
Tenía que tramar un plan. Sacarle toda la verdad a ambos. Tanto a su hija como al rarito. Debía saber hasta dónde habían llegado. Y su marido no podía enterarse por el momento… tenía que actuar sola.

Una brillante idea pasó por su cabeza y fue al salón en busca del señor Granger.

— Ay cariño…— suspiró llevándose la mano a la cabeza y tambaleándose un poco — Me encuentro fatal. Me parece que no voy a poder ir al cine esta tarde.

El señor Granger levantó la vista del periódico y vio que su mujer parecía estar enferma. ¿Tan mal se encontraba?

— Pero si es el estreno querida…¿por qué no te tomas una pastilla?— sugirió intentando convencerla.

— No, no… la cabeza me va a explotar. Solo quiero dormir— tenía que sonar convincente. Que su marido no sospechase— Querido, ¿por qué no le das las entradas a tu hija y que vaya con su compañero de Hogwarts?

El señor Granger enarcó una ceja. Conocía de sobra a su mujer y sabía que tramaba algo. Era muy sospechoso... pero Jane sabía hacer muy bien teatro y se desplomó en un sillón.

— Ay… qué mal me encuentro… es una lástima desperdiciar el dinero de las entradas...

— Está bien, se la daré a Hermione y al muchacho ese— rodó los ojos. ¡Con las ganas que tenía de ver Titanic! La actriz Kate Winslet era tan guapa… ¿Cómo era posible que a su mujer le hubiese entrado ese dolor de cabeza tan repentinamente? ¿Le estaría engañando con otro?

— ¡Estupendo!— sonrió feliz y volvió a marcharse a la cocina como si nunca hubiese estado enferma. Cuando su hija y _el _rarito despertasen ya les daría las entradas. Iba a asegurarse de llevar a cabo una investigación exhaustiva por la tarde. Desde luego tenía un plan.

Un plan para saber si el rubio oxigenado iba a ser su futuro yerno o no.

* * *

**¡OHH MY GOD! No sé vosotras, pero yo me he reído un montón escribiendo este capítulo y he disfrutado muchísimo.**

**La primera escena... despiertan los dos juntitos... *-* y Draco ha estado super mono y super tierno. *tyna tiene envidia de Hermione :(* jajaajjaaja**

**Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar en el cuarto de baño de Malfoy Manor y ver a los Slytherins con los utensilios _muggles_ que les regaló el señor Granger. Me ha preocupado mucho por Draco cuando han aparecido Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix... a saber qué estarán tramando... me da muy mala espina...**

**Ahora... Jane es una maruja en toda regla, que no me extraña que Hermione no le cuente nada jajajaja ¡pero qué obsesión tiene con tener nietos por Merlín! XDD**

**Momento pociones: Dios mío... XD no sé ni por dónde empezar.**  
**Definitivamente _Cambiatio personalitas_ desarrolla la parte menos destacada de cada uno. En el caso de Hermione ha sacado a relucir su parte pervertida. Me ha hecho mucha gracia jajaja aunque me da penita la pobre, porque cuando despierte y vea el vídeo... ejem, ejem... JAJAJAJA no quiero ni pensar la cara que pondrá.**  
**Y Malfoy... de arrogante, sexy y egoísta ha pasado a ser un chico adorable y generoso que solo se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás. Y por si fuera poco, encima quería ser casto y puro XDD Además, le ha comprado regalos a Harry y Ron... ¡¿Un tinte rubio platino al pelirrojo?! JAJAAJA ¿Os imagináis a Draco y a Ron paseando juntos por Hogwarts... y rubios? ¿Qué hará Malfoy con los regalos? ¿Creéis que se los dará al final?**

**Parece ser que la serpiente y la leona van a ir a ver Titanic jojojojo por cierto, DATO IMPORTANTE: si no me equivoco, Titanic se estrenó en 1997 y están en 1995, pero no he podido resistirme jijijiji Me hacía ilusión que viesen esa película en concreto. ¿El por qué? Ya se verá...**

**Y por último, ¡JANE LOS HA PILLADO! Menos mal que no ha sido en mitad del _masaje_, ya me entendéis jajajajaja pero ahora a saber lo que planea XD Me da mucho miedo esta mujer jajajajaja**

**¡Hasta la próxima, un beso muy fuerte, tyna fest! :D**

**P.D: ¿QUIÉN QUIERE ABRAZOS GRATIS?**  
**  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Vuela alto, asciende conmigo

**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo muy contenta porque por fin estoy aquí actualizando :D Quiero felicitaros a todas las que cumplís años este mes! Que sois muchas :) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSS! Un abrazo gratis muy fuerte! jajajajaja**

**_Días atrás,_ escribí un one-shot de Cormac y Lavender muy gracioso. ''¿Quién dijo que McLaggen no tenía buen culo? '' Avisé por facebook, pero lo dejo por aquí también. Os animo a que lo leáis, ¿por qué? Lo sabréis dentro de poco... :P Misterios everywhere!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: En Resumen soy un Heroe, gaby, Viridiana, ZhirruUrie, Sam Wallflower, Melanie Lestrange, Emma Felton, Connie1, ElliWeasley, Guest, sirone aphrody, mila0628, LucyTheMarauder, Isabel, Lunajely, rosedrama, Alesz, Caroone, MariielenaMalfoy, Kristell Avalos, Vale Malfoy, ian, floor leyes 9, Leonor Snape, Shirmione Malfoy, Luladark, DeinoO-Dragomir, Fersha Malfoy, Jane Meyer, TheLadycat69, Rosyr, alissa-2012, crazzy76, Hermy Evans Black, somnie, Morgana Argay Malfoy, BlueJoy, Victoria88, dreapls, CoposdeHielo, ladymist89, Saori Haruno, Ishiro Shizuka, Gardeniel, HOLOLU, Lulo, Aurora Caelestis y dul91 :D**

**AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA PELÍCULA TITANIC.**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**gaby: Hola gaby! :) Me alegra que te gustase! Que ganitas tengo de que veas lo que va a pasar! jijijij Ahora lo sabrás! Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Un besazo :)**

**Emma Felton: Hola querida Emma! :D A mí también me encanta la primera escena! Quien fuese Hermione para despertar junto al rubio... ainss...yo no hubiese conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche JAJAJAJA realmente esta poción es muy interesante... y al final los han pillado! jojoojo así que Jane lo sabe, pero Hermione y Draco no tienen ni idea XDD síi han grabado un vídeo porno! jajajajaja lo que yo te decía, que puede pasar de todo XDD a ver que carita se le queda a Hermione cuando lo vea (si es que lo ve) jajjaajajjaa Cuando vayan a ver Titanic ''si es que van'', la verdad es que sería una experiencia algo extraña para el rubio, porque él nunca ha ido al cine! Así que no sé si él sabe lo de pasar la mano por detrás, hasta llegar a la teta... aunque creo que a él no le hace falta pasar la mano por detrás. Va directo al grano! JAJAJAJ ainss este rubio... que se las trae! La cuestión es...¿Qué tramará Jane? Ahora lo descubrirás :P Te dejo con el capítulo que tengo muchas muchas ganas de que lo leas! Espero que te guste :D Un besazo muy fuerte guapa :)**

**Guest: Hola Guest! No sé que le pasó a tu review que no me llegó lo que escribiste :( Así que no sé si acertaste las preguntas del capítulo o no, pero te lo dedico de todas formas! Un besazo :D**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel! Pues sí! Menos mal que Jane entró ya cuando se habían quedado inconscientes porque hubiera sido super vergonzoso ver a su hija... con las manos en la masa! JAJAJAJAJA nunca mejor dicho XDD Veremos a ver que planea ahora Jane... me tiemblan las piernas... XDDD Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besazo guapísima :D**

**MariielenaMalfoy: Hola Mariielena! :D no sabes como me reí al escribir de Draco tan inocente... ¿te imaginas la cara que hubiese puesto Blaise si lo hubiese visto de esa forma? se hubiese partido vaya jajajajjaaja Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo! Es uno de mis favoritos! Un besazo muy grande :D**

**Kristell Avalos: Hola Kristell! :D Claro que te recuerdo! Yo no me olvido de ninguna de vosotras y me encanta ver vuestros reviews, porque me hacen mucha ilusión! :D Me alegra que te rieses tanto con el capítulo! La verdad es que creo que ahora cuando vayamos a lavarnos los dientes, siempre vamos a recordar a los chicos de Slytherin jajajaja XDD por no hablar de las pociones... Draco tan casto, quién lo hubiese dicho... y Hermione... bueno Hermione sin comentarios jajajajaj Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un beso muy fuerte guapa :D**

**ian: Hola ian! :D Me alegra mucho que te gustase el anterior capítulo! Yo me reí mucho con todo. Con la parte de los aparatos muggles, con las pociones... y también sufrí mucho por Draco cuando apareció Bellatrix... veremos a ver por dónde sale eso... D: Tranquila que no voy a dejar de escribir! Espero que a ti te vaya todo bien! Yo estoy esperando a que me den las notas pero estoy muy contenta! Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo! Es el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora! Un besazo muy grande guapa! :)**

**Rosyr: Hola querida Rosyr! :D Yo vivo en Málaga y aquí últimamente hace mucho calor. Aunque depende del día, porque el tiempo está fatal XDD Me imagino que por donde tú vives hará fresquito... el cambio climático... jajajajajja Para una vez que Hermione se pone viciosilla... él se vuelve inocentón U.U podría haberle comprado el consolador... aunque no quiero ni pensar la cara que hubiese puesto ella luego... se moriría de la vergüenza... y él se pondría vicioso! hahahaha ohh que mono lo del anillo *-* yo estuve buscando uno con una serpiente pero no hubo forma... y encima el mismo día, mi abuela me trajo una bufanda y un jersey exactos a los de Gryffindor... y yo pensando...¿por qué las rayas no eran verdes y grises? muajajajaja Tranquila que lamentablemente Bellatrix no va a bailar flamenco en este fic. Miedo me da esa mujer XDD por cierto, el vídeo del bananero lo vi hace muchísimo tiempo! No sabes el cachondeo que tenía con mis amigos! JAJAJAJAJA cada vez que lo veo me parto de la risa. En cuanto a Titanic... en este capítulo se va a ver desde un punto de vista diferente. Espero que te guste! jijiji Creo que el por qué del comportamiento de Jane te quedará aclarado en este cap :) Es probable que algún día haga un fic en el que Hermione sea de Slytherin aunque cuando termine estos fics voy a hacer otro dramione, pero va a ser muy diferente al resto de mis historias...lo dejo ahí! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Es el más largo de los que he escrito! Un besazo muy grande guapa :D**

**Victoria88: Hola Victoria! Me hace mucha ilusión que hayas retomado la historia! :D Tranquila que no te veo rara, a mí también me encantan Parvati y Goyle! jijiji Quería darle una oportunidad a los gorilas, porque nunca nadie escribe sobre ellos, y pienso que también pueden tener su lado tierno *-* Ya irás viendo a lo largo del fic :) prefiero no adelantarte nada! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besito muy grande guapa :D**

**natalie malfoy: Hellou natalie! Te entiendo con lo de los viajes... hahahaha yo cada vez que vuelvo de uno tengo que estar varios días durmiendo para recuperarme! XDDD Si Draco no se hubiese tomado la poción y hubiese visto a Hermione así, seguramente se habría aprovechado de ella! jajajajaa por cierto espero que ya hayas terminado los exámenes, y si no, te deseo mucha suerte! Que ya queda muy poco para las vacaciones :D Un besazo guapa :)**

**Gardeniel: Hola guapa! Te dejé la contestación al review por privado! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un besito muy grande :D**

**HOLOLU: Hola HOLOLU! Estaba pensando yo... ¿quién será mi review 500? y aparece tu mensajito jijiji Parvati y Goyle... no sé si se van a besar o no! y si va a ser en un árbol! tendrás que seguir leyendo! prefiero no decirte lo que va a pasar para no estropearte la sorpresa! :P Un besazo muy grande :)**

**Lulo: Hola Lulo! Ya estoy de vuelta :D Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo :D**

**dul91: Hola dul! Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los demás! Un besito muy grande :)**

**...y ahora, sentaos cómodamente, (a ser posible con palomitas) y disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

**VUELA ALTO, MUY ALTO...ASCIENDE CONMIGO**

Draco abrió los ojos muy despacio pero lo único que vio fue la imagen borrosa de alguien encima de él. Se sentía algo mareado y no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando visualizar la figura que lo estaba aplastando y _la vio._

A Granger.

_En sujetador._

Se fijó en que él tampoco llevaba camisa. Estaban en el cuarto de invitados tumbados en el suelo. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que se habían tomado la poción.

_¿Qué habrían hecho?_

— Granger— la llamó apartándole el pelo de la cara pero Hermione no se movía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba la cabeza y las manos en sus pectorales— Granger, reacciona.

Hermione notó que alguien le hablaba intentando despertarla. Sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y por alguna razón tenía frío. Levantó un poco los párpados y vio que estaba tumbada encima de Malfoy.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el rubio preocupado al verla tan pálida.

Hermione abrió un poco más los ojos y fue consciente de que los dos estaban medio desnudos y Malfoy tenía el cinturón del pantalón desabrochado.

_¿Pero qué demonios?_

— ¡¿Qu-qué ha pasado?!— tartamudeó muy nerviosa apartándose de él. Luego recogió su jersey que estaba tirado en el suelo y se vistió a toda prisa. A pesar de que Malfoy ya la había visto medio desnuda, le daba mucha vergüenza.

— No lo sé Granger— suspiró incorporándose y poniéndose su camisa— No recuerdo nada.

Hermione se asustó al pensar que sus padres podían haberlos visto.

— Oh no…— se frotó la cara, aún aturdida— Y si mi madre…

— Relájate Granger— Malfoy la sujetó de los hombros al ver que se tambaleaba un poco— La puerta está cerrada. Además, aún no sabemos qué ha pasado exactamente.

Pero Hermione necesitaba asegurarse.

— Espera aquí Malfoy— se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió asomándose al pasillo. En la planta baja no se escuchaba ningún ruido, salvo los canturreos de Jane provenientes de la cocina. No parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y exhaló para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Estás mejor ahora?— Draco se acercó a ella.

Hermione lo miró un poco más relajada.

— Sí, supongo— suspiró aliviada alzando la mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Malfoy. Fue cuando se percató de que tenía un anillo en la mano. Un anillo con la figura de un león— ¿Qué es esto?

Draco lo miró confuso sin comprender absolutamente nada.

— Ni idea— se encogió de hombros— Vamos a ver el vídeo.

Hermione se sonrojó. Por una parte quería ver el vídeo para averiguar cómo les había afectado la poción pero por otra no. Tenía pánico de descubrir lo que habían hecho exactamente.

— No sé yo Malfoy… y si… y si…

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. _ Y pensar que lo trataba a él de cobarde._

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo Granger?— preguntó haciendo que se sonrojase violentamente— Tenemos que averiguar de dónde narices ha salido el anillo y todo eso de allí.

Hermione vio que el rubio señalaba con la mirada una silla en la que había muchas bolsas. ¡Habían ido de compras! ¡No, no por Dios!Se acercó y comenzó a rebuscar en las bolsas para ver si podía averiguar algo pero no fue así. Se había quedado más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Draco se extrañó al ver que Granger sacaba una caja con la imagen de una mujer con el cabello rubio platino como el de él.

— Un tinte para el pelo— dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar la caja incrédula. ¿Iba a teñirse el pelo del mismo color de Malfoy?_ Menos mal que no lo había hecho..._

Draco se aproximó y comenzó a sacar las cosas que había dentro de las bolsas. Encontró unas gafas y un montón de ropa. ¿Qué narices significaba todo aquello?

— Malfoy— lo llamó Hermione haciendo que centrase su atención en ella— Hay una postal.

Draco se quedó callado_. ¿Una postal?_

— Ábrela, o mejor dámela— la cogió y comenzó a leer. Curiosamente era su letra, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Hermione vio que Malfoy estaba muy pálido y no decía nada. Tampoco podía saber si lo que había escrito en la postal era malo o no porque su expresión era inescrutable.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó impaciente pero no obtuvo respuesta. El rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Le arrebató la postal y la leyó.

_'' Queridos San Potter y comadreja…sé que durante todos estos años me he comportado como un gilipollas, pero he cambiado y estoy arrepentido. Espero que algún día podáis perdonarme. Aquí os dejo unos regalos como muestra de mi arrepentimiento y mi sincero amor hacia vosotros._

_PD1: Comadreja no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que este color rubio te quedará mejor que el color de zanahoria que tú tienes. Te he comprado ropa de alta calidad para que dejes de vestirte de pobretón. Así podremos ir los dos igual._

_PD2: Potter, las gafas son para ti. Estoy harto de ver esas que tienes tan feas._

_Muchos abrazos para los dos y feliz Navidad. Con cariño, Draco Malfoy.''_

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— Es ridículo Granger— Malfoy hacía un gran esfuerzo por parecer serio. Volvió a coger la postal y la releyó varias veces— Definitivamente ridículo.

— Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que la poción ha salido bien Malfoy— soltó una risita volviendo a guardar todo en las bolsas— Sé que jamás hubieras hecho algo así.

— No— contestó guardando la postal— Desde luego que no, pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con toda esta porquería?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

— No lo sé Malfoy, creo que deberíamos…— en ese momento se escuchó el _click_ de la videocámara que indicaba que la cinta se había acabado— Lo mejor será que veamos el vídeo para averiguar un poco más.

— Sí, será lo mejor — respondió Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello. Tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco preocupado. Desde luego la poción _sí_ funcionaba porque él en su vida hubiese comprado regalos para el cabeza rajada y el pobretón Weasley. Tenía que ver la grabación para salir de dudas cuanto antes— ¿pero cómo vamos a ver el vídeo?

Hermione sacó la cinta de la videocámara.

— En esta televisión— comentó aproximándose y poniendo la cinta dentro del vídeo— En el salón seguramente estarán mis padres y no podemos verlo allí. No sabemos qué hay grabado. Además, nadie puede enterarse.

Draco asintió y se sentó en un sofá granate que había frente a la televisión. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado pero si había comprado todos esos regalos, quería decir que en algún momento tenían que haber salido de la casa.

_Mierda._

— Ya está— murmuró Hermione apartándose del vídeo, encendiendo la televisión y cogiendo un mando. Se aproximó al sofá, se sentó junto a él y le dio al botón de _play._

El corazón le latía muy rápido por miedo a saber lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, habían despertado medio desnudos.

Cuando el vídeo comenzó, ambos aparecían en la imagen de la pantalla tomándose la poción.

Draco y Hermione se mantenían en silencio, mirando al televisor expectantes por ver lo que iba a suceder.

_''Oye Malfoy… ¿no tienes calor? ¿No estarás más cómodo si te quitas la ropa?''_

Hermione, con manos temblorosas, cogió el mando que había dejado en su regazo y le dio rápidamente al botón de _stop_. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¡¿Qué hacía ella hablando de esa forma tan extraña?!

Miró de soslayo al rubio y vio que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa.

— Malfoy, esto no tiene ninguna gracia— le espetó enfadada.

— Venga Granger, no lo quites ahora— soltó una risita intentando arrebatarle el mando pero Hermione no se lo daba — Ahora sabemos que la poción_ sí _funciona. Parece que ahí no eras nada mojigata.

Hermione resopló molesta al ver que Malfoy continuaba insistiendo para conseguir el mando hasta que se lo quitó. En el forcejeo la leona cayó encima de él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

— Vaya sabelotodo— musitó Draco rozándole levemente los labios— Si querías acercarte tanto, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho.

Hermione, muy nerviosa, consiguió arrebatarle el mando, se apartó rápidamente y volvió a poner el vídeo. Tenía que controlarse.

_'' Ehh, Granger… no sé a qué te refieres''_

Draco frunció el ceño extrañado al ver su comportamiento. ¿Por qué narices estaba contra la pared, acojonado como una nenaza? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que Granger lo violase? ¿Se había convertido en un santurrón?

Cuando se vio a sí mismo huyendo de la habitación mientras la leona salía corriendo tras él, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Hermione comenzó a reírse y Draco le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

— _Ja ja, qué gracioso Granger, qué gracioso_— dijo sarcástico— Ese no era yo.

Hermione no podía parar de reír. Ahora entendía lo de los regalos. Se suponía que si la poción sacaba a relucir la parte menos desarrollada de cada uno, en Malfoy seguramente habría sido generosidad, amor e inocencia. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberlo visto tan...

— ¿Quién es el mojigato ahora Malfoy?— Era muy divertido verlo así. _Tan inocente… _

— ¿Tú te has visto Granger? Parecías una devoradora de hombres— No le hacía ni puta gracia verse de esa forma tan patética y que ella se burlara de él, mucho menos.

— Eres un idiota— farfulló y adelantó el vídeo hasta el momento en que volvieron a la habitación. No pudo evitar preocuparse... ¿qué habrían hecho en la calle? Esperaba que no hubiesen formado un espectáculo como el que había montado Zabini. Sólo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

— Mira Granger—Malfoy llamó su atención. Hermione vio que entraban en la habitación con todas aquellas bolsas. Le dio al _play_ y se fijó en que ella permanecía de espaldas a él, cruzada de brazos y parecía enfadada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

_'' Granger, venga… No te enfades. Verás como esto te gusta''_

La leona no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que en el vídeo Malfoy le daba un regalo.

Tenía que ser el anillo.

Avergonzada lo miró de reojo y lo pilló observándola de soslayo. Rápidamente volvió a centrar la vista en la pantalla.

_''Gracias Malfoy''_

Hermione se relajó, pero por poco tiempo porque de pronto las imágenes comenzaron a ser muy subidas de tono._  
_Vio que se acercaba mucho a Malfoy y que le besaba el cuello mientras lo manoseaba de arriba abajo. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al rostro muy avergonzada y notó que las mejillas le ardían. ¡Por Merlín, no podía ver algo así! La situación empeoró cuando se vio a sí misma comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón y metiendo su mano en el interior del pantalón de Malfoy.

_Ohh Dios mío. Ohh Dios mío. Ohh Dios mío._

— ¡Y-YA HEMOS VISTO SUFICIENTE! — exclamó histérica deteniendo el vídeo.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. _¡Y una mierda! _No iba a dejar que le fastidiase la diversión. Aunque odiaba verse a sí mismo como un mojigato sin hacer nada, quería ver como Granger se la manoseaba aunque sólo fuese un poco.

— Pero qué dices Granger— bufó inclinándose y arrancándole el mando de las manos— No pienso irme sin haber visto esto.

— ¡Ni hablar!— gritó exasperada— No quiero verlo Malfoy. ¡Me da vergüenza!

— Venga Granger— forcejeó con ella evitando que le quitase el mando— Déjame ver un poco. _Me lo debes_, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Hermione se quedó muda y dejó de forcejear, volviendo a acomodarse en su sitio, en silencio. _Maldito imbécil,_ ¿Cómo podía recordarle… _eso?_

— ¿Dónde hay que darle?— preguntó Malfoy al ver tantos botones. No entendía los cacharros _muggles._

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

— No pienso decírtelo— masculló muy enfadada.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente al verla tan molesta y le dio a un botón al azar. Por suerte, acertó de lleno.

_'' Granger, ¿estás segura de que esto es buena idea? Además, la videocámara sigue grabando''_

'_' Olvídate de ella… déjame que te la coja''_

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó bruscamente y apagó la televisión.

— ¡S-SE ACABÓ!— tartamudeó roja como un tomate— Me da igual que quieras verlo Malfoy. ¡Este vídeo va a la basura inmediatamente!

Draco suspiró hastiado. Menuda mojigata estaba hecha. Con lo cachondo que se estaba poniendo al verla _tan viciosilla._ ¿Por qué cojones no podía ser así normalmente? Podría dejarse llevar _un poco._

Hermione estaba decidida a deshacerse cuanto antes del vídeo pero la voz de su madre llamándola la interrumpió.

— Baja tú Granger— sonrió apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del sofá— Yo me quedo aquí.

Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. _Sí claro…_ ¡pero qué descarado era!

— Ni hablar— le espetó cogiéndolo de un brazo y levantándolo— Tú vienes conmigo.

El rubio comenzó a soltar maldiciones. _Cojonudo…_ ¿por qué no podía quedarse ahí solo esperando tranquilamente, disfrutando del vídeo?

Hermione lo arrastró hasta la planta baja y entraron en la cocina. Jane estaba quitándose el delantal y sobre la encimera había una bandeja con un montón de bocadillos. Al verlos, a Hermione le rugió el estómago. Llevaba muchas horas sin comer y estaba muerta de hambre.

— ¿Qué quieres mamá?— preguntó aproximándose a la bandeja y cogiendo uno.

Draco optó por apoyarse contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Prefería no acercarse mucho a Granger en presencia de su madre. Nadie podía sospechar y esa mujer le daba un poco de miedo.

Jane se llevó la mano a la frente volviendo a hacer su magnífica representación. Había conseguido tomarle el pelo a su marido. Ahora tenía que conseguir engañar a su hija, pero era muy lista y sabía que no le iba a resultar nada fácil.

— Tenía e-entradas para ir al cine a ver Titanic con tu p-padre, pero no me encuentro muy bien y le he dicho que os las d-dé a vosotros. Sería una lástima desperdiciarlas y como tu _amigo_ esta de visita he pensado que...— sugirió intentando que la voz le temblase un poco.

Hermione la escrutó con la mirada. Estaba muy rara últimamente. Ella nunca se comportaba así. ¿Llevar chicos a casa le había afectado? ¿O era que ahora tramaba emparejarla con Malfoy? Fue a contestar pero el rubio se apartó de la pared y se acercó a su madre.

— A mí no me importaría ir al cine señora Granger— le sonrió de una forma encantadora. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que era eso, pero así podrían estar solos. Alzó la vista y vio un reloj en la pared. Habían pasado varias horas desde que fue a casa de Granger y su padre se estaría preguntando dónde narices estaba, pero qué más daba. Si lo iba a castigar de todas formas, prefería aprovechar el máximo de tiempo posible en casa de la leona. No quería volver a ver a su tía y estar en ese ambiente tan angustioso.

— Yo no quiero— bufó Hermione mientras se comía el bocadillo— Además, aún nos queda terminar una poción Malfoy.

Jane la miró de arriba abajo. _Qué cabezota era…_ tenía que convencerla.

— Pero Hermione, aún faltan dos horas para que empiece la película— dijo retirando una silla de la mesa, desplomándose sobre ella y exhalando como si fuese su último suspiro— Os dará tiempo.

La leona miró de reojo al rubio y vio que parecía estar de acuerdo con su madre. ¿Pero qué demonios pretendía?

— Tu madre tiene razón Granger— se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Jane.

Hermione resopló y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿No se suponía que tenías que volver pronto a tu casa?— le espetó con la esperanza de que él cambiase de opinión. No es que no le apeteciese ir al cine con él, pero… ¿Titanic? ¿Ir a ver un drama romántico con Draco Malfoy? _¡Por favor!_

_Claro_… como él no sabía de qué película se trataba, hablaba sin tener ni idea.

— Venga— insistió Draco— Ya me inventaré algo cuando vuelva a Malfoy Manor. Además, para cuando empiece la película, ya habremos terminado la poción. Tenemos tiempo de sobra Granger.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que no lo iba a convencer fácilmente. ¿Es que acaso se había puesto de acuerdo con su madre?  
_Lo odiaba._

Sabía que por mucho que se negase, ambos iban a insistir hasta conseguir lo que querían.

— Está bien— resopló soltando lo poco que le quedaba del bocadillo y luego salió de la cocina. Al ver que el rubio seguía allí sentado y que su madre lo miraba como si le estuviese haciendo un escáner, volvió a entrar, lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y se lo llevó al cuarto de invitados.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Malfoy?— preguntó sin soltarlo mientras subían las escaleras.

— No creo que sea para tanto Granger— Draco seguía sus pasos. A pesar de que ella le apretaba el brazo, no le hacía daño— Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué es eso de _Titanic_?

Hermione suspiró cansada y lo metió de un empujón en el cuarto de invitados, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

— Es una película Malfoy y no es que me apetezca mucho verla.

Draco se aproximó al caldero y volvió a sentarse en la alfombra. Si era una película como la grabación que había visto, desde luego no se arrepentiría.

Hermione se sentó frente a él cruzando las piernas, sacó dos frascos de una caja y algunos ingredientes.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en elaborar _Animi motus Acrescere_, Granger?— preguntó curioso.

Hermione echó algunas escamas de Dragón dentro del caldero y con un cucharón comenzó a remover el contenido.

— Aún no lo sé Malfoy— comentó apartando la vista de la poción y mirándolo a los ojos— Supongo que estará lista a tiempo.

Draco apoyó las palmas de las manos en la alfombra y la observó mientras continuaba cortando y preparando los ingredientes.

— Granger.

— Qué.

— ¿Vamos a tomarnos esta poción cuando esté terminada?

Hermione dejó de cortar judías soporíferas y lo miró asustada.

— Ni hablar.

Draco soltó una risita. La verdad era que ya no tenía tanto miedo. Se atrevía a tomársela sin duda.

— ¿Por qué no? — enarcó una ceja— Con esta sí seremos conscientes de lo que hagamos. Sólo exagera un poco las emociones. No creo que sea tan peligrosa como la otra.

Hermione suspiró y agarró el libro de pociones que había junto al caldero, abriéndolo por la página 258.

_'' La poción Animi motus Acrescere puede alterar desmesuradamente las emociones. En algunos casos, ha llegado a provocar un gran aumento de la agresividad y depresión crónica en el individuo. En situaciones extremas puede causar la muerte...''_— leyó y cerró el libro de un golpe— Creo que está muy claro Malfoy, NO.

— Si tomamos poca dosis no nos afectará tanto Granger. Además, creo que el efecto dura pocas horas. Y te repito que seremos conscientes de lo que hagamos.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Era cierto que serían conscientes y sabrían lo que estaban haciendo. Si tomaban poca cantidad no les afectaría tanto, pero tenía miedo. Por algo Snape había insistido tanto en qué no la utilizaran. Aunque por otra parte, si no la comprobaban, había posibilidades de que estuviese mal elaborada y la nota de ambos se vería perjudicada. Si ya habían sido capaces de tomar _Cambiatio personalitas_, podían beber un poco de _Animi motus Acrescere_. Hermione no quería que Snape los fastidiase… encima de que Malfoy se había esforzado en hacer su parte del trabajo.

— Está bieeen…— rodó los ojos— Pero muy poca dosis, ¿vale?

Draco asintió.

— Sí Granger— se enderezó dispuesto a ayudarla con la preparación de los ingredientes— Ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta de que nos la hemos tomado.

— Eso espero Malfoy.

Al cabo de un rato, a Hermione le dolían los dedos de tanto cortar ingredientes y a Draco la cabeza de calcular tantas cantidades. Por suerte la poción estaba terminada. La habían dejado reposar quince minutos y ya no burbujeaba. Su color ennegrecido dejaba mucho que desear pero estaban decididos. Se la tomarían.

El rubio vertió un poco de poción en dos frascos y Hermione se encargó de guardar el resto en un pequeño tarro. Luego suspiró aliviada por haberse quitado un gran peso de encima. Por fin habían terminado el maldito trabajo de pociones. Ahora sólo quedaba averiguar si _Animi motus Acrescere_ estaba bien elaborada.

— ¿Estás preparada?— pregunto Draco dándole uno de los frascos.

Hermione no dijo nada. No estaba preparada pero no quería que él lo supiese. Si con la otra poción había terminado siendo una pervertida, tenía pánico de lo que podía suceder con la de ahora. Cogió el frasco que le había dado Malfoy y se lo llevó a los labios. Cuando se bebió el contenido, un sabor muy desagradable le recorrió la garganta y comenzó a notar un fuerte picor.

Draco se tomó el suyo poniendo una mueca de asco. Menuda bazofia de poción, pero curiosamente no sentía nada. Miró a la leona por un momento y vio que estaba tranquila, calmada.

Hermione dejó el frasco en el suelo y se incorporó. Draco también se levantó y se aproximó un poco a ella.

— ¿Estás bien Granger?— preguntó algo preocupado. Él se sentía normal pero a lo mejor ella había notado una sensación extraña— ¿Te sientes rara?

— Hmm, no— Hermione estaba confusa. ¿Quizás la poción no había funcionado? _Imposible_— Creo que hemos tomado muy poca dosis Malfoy.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello pensativo.

— Aunque haya sido poca dosis, se supone que debe funcionar. ¿Estás segura de que has echado todos los ingredientes?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. ¡Ella no se equivocaría en algo así!

— Claro que sí Malfoy— se cruzó de brazos molesta. No entendía por qué no estaba funcionando la poción. Ella no solía meter la pata a la hora de la elaboración. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo.

—¡Hermione! ¡Bajad!— se escuchó la voz de Jane desde el salón. Hermione miró su reloj y suspiró cansada. La hora de la película se acercaba y tenían que marcharse. Ya pensaría en la poción más tarde.

Cuando bajaron al salón, Jane estaba sentada en el sofá y el señor Granger permanecía a su lado, leyendo en voz alta el periódico.

— Mira querida— comentó sin apartar la vista— Te voy a leer el peor chiste de '_'la sección de los más malos''._

Jane bufó aburrida y se levantó para ir a buscar las entradas y dárselas a su hija. Odiaba cuando su marido se ponía a leer chistes malos. No tenían ninguna gracia pero al parecer él no lo veía de la misma forma.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Pero no te vayas!— el señor Granger frunció el ceño al ver que su mujer lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Estaba muy rara. Se fijó en que su hija y el rubio estaban esperando en la entrada del salón. Al menos, podría leerles el chiste a ellos.

— Hermione, mira que gracioso es el chiste más malo de hoy— carraspeó antes de comenzar a leer.

La leona puso los ojos en blanco. Le daba vergüenza cuando su padre se ponía a leer esas tonterías que no tenían ninguna gracia.  
Quería marcharse de allí pero el señor Granger comenzó a leer.

— _''Dos globos van por el desierto y uno le dice al otro…¡CUIDADO! ¡No te pinches con el cactusssSsSssSsSsSSssssSSssssssSsShhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' _

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Jamás había escuchado un chiste tan malo en toda su vida pero aún así le hizo mucha gracia.  
Miró al rubio y vio que se sonrojaba violentamente y que hacía un esfuerzo muy grande por contener la risa. Ella no pudo aguantar más y explotó.

— ¡PERO QUIÉN HA ESCRITO ESO! — exclamó riéndose a carcajadas.

Malfoy, al ver que ella se reía tanto, no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a desternillarse. Notó un escozor en los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lo que había contado el padre de Granger era una porquería pero no podía parar de reír.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!— gritaba Hermione llevándose la mano a la barriga, dolorida— ¡No puedo! ¡Me estoy asfixiando!

Pero Draco no podía hablar. Solo pensaba en algo que necesitaba hacer urgentemente si no quería tener un percance.

_MEAR INMEDIATAMENTE._

—Granger, ¡Voy al cuarto de baño!— exclamó intentando hacer un esfuerzo brutal por dejar de reír pero no podía controlarse.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡Yo también necesito ir!— chilló Hermione saliendo del salón y adelantándolo a toda prisa. ¡No podía mearse encima por Merlín! Tenía que llegar antes que él. Malfoy podría aguantar, pero ella no.

El señor Granger permanecía sentado en el sofá, atónito por lo sucedido. A él le hacía gracia el chiste pero tampoco era para tanto. ¿Se estarían drogando?

Jane cogió las entradas de la mesa de la cocina y escuchó las risas de su hija y el rubio oxigenado. _Qué bonito._ Se habían reconciliado después de la crisis matutina que habían tenido. Debía darles las entradas y que se marchasen para comenzar con _el plan._

Mientras tanto, Hermione había entrado en el cuarto de baño y Draco no dejaba de aporrear la puerta, desesperado.

— ¡POR CIRCE! ¡Granger sal de ahí de una maldita vez!— gritó golpeando cada vez más fuerte— ¡No aguanto más!

— ¡Espera Malfoy! ¡Me falta poco!— Hermione permanecía sentada en el retrete sin poder parar de reír. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Sería por la poción? ¡Eso quería decir que estaba funcionando!

Cuando por fin se hubo desahogado y tranquilizado un poco salió del cuarto de baño y Draco entró rápidamente, echándola y dando un portazo.

Hermione apoyó la espalda contra la pared del pasillo y lo esperó. No deberían haber tomado esa poción. Era muy peligrosa.

Cuando Draco se recompuso y salió del lavabo, se aproximó a la leona.

— ¿Estás mejor?— preguntó Hermione cruzada de brazos sin apartarse de la pared.

— Sí Granger. Eso creo— suspiró aliviado— ¿Qué coño ha significado eso?

— La poción Malfoy— dijo preocupada— Al menos ya sabemos que funciona, pero ¿cómo vamos a ir así al cine? No sabemos las consecuencias que puede tener.

Draco permaneció en silencio. _Era cierto…_ pero, habían tomado poca dosis. El efecto no duraría mucho tiempo.

— Supongo que para cuando lleguemos al cine, ya no estaremos bajo los efectos Granger— eso era lo que él esperaba. _Por Salazar que así fuese._

Hermione no parecía muy convencida pero no tenían alternativa. Vio que su madre estaba junto a la puerta de la calle con las entradas en la mano. No podía decirle que no. Además, prefería estar a solas con él. Así estarían más tranquilos.

— Hermione, si no os dais prisa vais a llegar tarde y las entradas le han costado muy caras a tu padre— Jane quería que se espabilasen.

La leona resopló molesta y cogió las entradas. Tenía que intentar mantenerse relajada y no alterarse, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a conseguirlo?

Abrió la puerta de la calle y Malfoy la siguió con la intención de salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando cerraron la puerta y se marcharon, Jane se frotó las manos sonriendo de una forma perversa como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura.

_Por fin._

Rápidamente, subió a la planta de arriba y entró en su dormitorio. Rebuscó por el armario hasta dar con una gabardina de color gris que hacía años que no se ponía. Luego cogió unas grandes gafas de sol de uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche y por último un pañuelo. Se vistió a toda prisa, se puso las gafas y se cubrió el pelo con el pañuelo. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras de puntillas intentando no hacer ruido. Su marido la había visto subir y seguramente creería que se había acostado para descansar. No podía verla salir de la casa.

El señor Granger permanecía en el sofá, terminando de leer el periódico, cuando le pareció escuchar la puerta de la calle abriéndose. Sabía que su hija y el rubio se habían marchado hacía menos de diez minutos. _Qué raro. _Se levantó del sofá extrañado y miró por la ventana. Vio a su mujer salir de la casa con unas pintas muy raras. ¿No estaba enferma? ¿Y por qué se había disfrazado?

_¡¿LE ESTABA SIENDO INFIEL?!_

Cerró el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesita del café. Luego se marchó a su habitación. Tenía que seguirla. Descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo y si lo estaba engañando con otro… _¡MATARÍA A ESE DESGRACIADO!_

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Draco caminaban a paso ligero para llegar lo más pronto posible al cine. Faltaba muy poco para que empezase la película y la leona quería comprar palomitas.

Draco se limitaba a observar la calle. De pronto vio que en la acera de enfrente una mujer los observaba pero ella, al darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, se tapó el rostro con una revista. Draco enarcó una ceja. ¿Les estaría siguiendo? Le resultaba familiar pero no le dijo nada a Granger. Serían imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cine, Hermione compró palomitas y refrescos, le dio las entradas al acomodador y entraron en la sala. Ya habían apagado las luces, lo que quería decir que la película estaba a punto de empezar.

Jane, por otra parte, permanecía en la cola de las palomitas. Había conseguido sacar una entrada pero ya que iba a ir a espiarlos, si tenía algo para picar, sería más entretenido. Notó que alguien le clavaba la mirada en la nuca y se giró asustada. Vio a un hombre muy extraño con una chupa de cuero, unas gafas de sol y una gorra muy pasada de moda. Por un momento le recordó a... _No, no podía ser_. Sin duda estaba algo nerviosa.  
No quiso mirarle a la cara...le daba un poco de miedo. ¿Por qué la miraba así ese hombre? ¿Sería un violador al que le acaban de dar la libertad condicional? Tenía que tener cuidado. No podía fiarse de nadie.

Cuando tuvo la Coca-Cola y las palomitas en la mano entró en la sala apresuradamente. El señor Granger la siguió. Esperaba que su mujer no lo hubiese reconocido. Hacía muchos años que no se ponía ese traje. Lo tenía guardado desde su época rebelde, en la que era un fan incondicional de _Marlon Brando_.

El cine estaba a rebosar. A pesar de que en la calle las temperaturas eran muy bajas, Draco sentía que se iba a morir de calor. Se quitó el abrigo que se había puesto antes de salir de casa de Granger y lo dejó en el asiento de la izquierda que estaba vacío. A su otro lado, Hermione no dejaba de comer palomitas estresada. Estaba preocupada por la poción. No podía reírse como una loca y montar un escándalo semejante al de su casa. Al menos se consolaba pensando que Titanic no era una comedia, pero aún así estaba nerviosa.

— Malfoy, ¿Quieres palomitas?— le tendió la caja sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

— No las he probado nunca, así que dame un poco— no sabía qué clase de comida _muggle_ era esa, pero olía bastante bien. Tenía buena pinta.

Dos filas más atrás, la señora Granger se había acomodado junto a un hombre muy rechoncho que la miraba extrañado. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer con unas gafas de sol tan grandes dentro del cine? ¿Le faltaría un tornillo? Desde luego parecía una loca.

Jane no prestaba atención a la pantalla. La película acababa de empezar pero ella sólo tenía ojos para su hija y el rubio. Desde donde estaba sentada podía verlos perfectamente.

— ¿Quiere palomitas?— le ofreció al hombre rechoncho, el cual no pudo negarse. Tenía mucha hambre al fin y al cabo.

Mientras tanto, el señor Granger había conseguido sitio en otra fila desde donde podía ver claramente a su mujer. ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA CON ESE HOMBRE! ¡Ofreciéndole palomitas! ¡Así que tenía un amante! ¡Lo estaba engañando con un engendro de la naturaleza! Tenía que controlarse… respirar hondo para no pegarle una paliza a ese maldito pusilánime dentro del cine. Cuando terminase la película ya lo pillaría.

Al cabo de una hora y media, Hermione y Draco estaban cansados. ¿Cuánto demonios iba a durar la película? _Era interminable._

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar. En cierto modo, la relación que tenían Rose y Jack era parecida a la suya con Malfoy. Los protagonistas de la historia provenían de mundos totalmente diferentes en los que la diferencia entre clases era enorme. A ellos les pasaba lo mismo, pero además, estaba el estatus de sangre.

Se suponía que su relación con Malfoy se basaba únicamente en atracción sexual, pero últimamente había algo diferente. ¿Quizás le estaba empezando a gustar? No, no, no podía permitírselo. Él seguramente la seguía viendo como una _sangre sucia_. ¿Y si se acostaba con él y luego volvía a despreciarla como había hecho durante tantos años? Tenía miedo pero ella había elegido. Podría haberle dicho que no, haber rechazado su propuesta en el cuarto de baño de prefectos, pero no lo había hecho. Su confusión era cada vez mayor. Lo miró de reojo intentando averiguar qué estaba pensando, pero Malfoy no dejaba de llevarse palomitas a la boca, absorto en la película.

Rose se había llevado a Jack a su camarote y había sacado un impresionante colgante con una piedra azul de una caja fuerte.

_''Es precioso, ¿Qué es?— _preguntó Jack echándole un vistazo—_ ¿Un zafiro?''  
_  
_''Un diamante… y por lo visto un diamante único_— Rose no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos— _Jack quiero que me dibujes como a una de tus chicas francesas… pero con el diamante''_

_''Está bien''  
_  
''_Sólo_ _con el diamante''_

Hermione sintió que la piel empezaba a quemarle. _Oh Dios mío… oh Dios mío._ Cuando Rose se aproximó a Jack y se quitó la bata, quedándose completamente desnuda, la situación empeoró.

Draco no entendía por qué, pero se estaba poniendo muy cachondo, quizá por el hecho de que no dejaba de imaginarse que Rose fuera Granger. Lo que odiaba era que por culpa de la maldita poción, esa emoción se estaba intensificando demasiado y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlarse.  
Miró a la leona y vio que jadeaba mucho. ¿Le estaría pasando lo mismo?

— Granger— susurró aproximándose mucho a su oído, casi rozando el lóbulo de su oreja. Quería meterle mano y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no tocarla. Maldita _Animi motus Acrescere_ de los cojones— ¿A ti te gustaría que te dibujase desnuda?

Hermione giró un poco el rostro encontrándose con su boca. A él también le estaba afectando la poción. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero en realidad _sí_ le gustaba la idea de que la dibujase desnuda.

— S-sí Malfoy— musitó entrecortadamente intentando centrar la vista en la pantalla nuevamente pero él continuaba provocándola. Ella se agarraba con fuerza a los reposabrazos del asiento pero el rubio había puesto la mano encima de la suya y le ardía.

_Le ardía mucho._

Draco no se apartaba de su oído. Quería hacer cosas con ella. Cosas muy _sucias_. Siempre había querido follársela pero los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese momento eran demasiado depravados.

— Granger— susurró aproximando los labios a su mejilla— Quiero hacerte _de todo._ Me da igual si tus padres están en tu casa. Si no follamos ahora, creo que me va a dar algo malo. Vámonos de aquí.

— Malfoy, es la poción— jadeaba Hermione— aunque… aunque yo también quiero, pero tenemos que intentar relajarnos.

— No puedo— murmuró acercándose a sus labios, comenzando a devorar su boca.

Hermione sentía que se moría. Nunca había ardido así de deseo. Era cierto que con él solía excitarse mucho, pero _NO TANTO._

Dos filas más atrás, Jane estaba completamente histérica. ¡Pero bueno! El rubio oxigenado besaba a su hija como si quisiese comérsela y parecía que estaban muy…muy…MUY… Tenía que enfriar la situación como fuese. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se le ocurrió destapar el frasco de Coca-Cola, metió la mano y cogió un gran trozo de hielo. Sin pensar en absoluto en las consecuencias, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio de lleno a Draco en la cabeza, haciendo que dejase de besar a Hermione. El rubio, muy enfadado se giró para ver quién cojones era el retrasado que había intentado matarle pero todo el mundo veía la película tranquilamente. Jane se escurrió rápidamente en el asiento y se tapó el rostro con la revista que llevaba. _Por los pelos...casi la había pillado. _Al ver que el rubio volvía a aproximarse mucho a su hija, sacó otro trozo de hielo, pero el hombre rechoncho, que llevaba un rato observándola, la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

— Señora, ¿puede dejar de armar jaleo? Voy a llamar al acomodador como siga tirando hielos. Qué poca vergüenza.

Jane resopló molesta. ¡¿Pero por qué no la dejaba tranquila?!

Al otro lado, el señor Granger vio como ese tipo cogía a su mujer del brazo, seguramente para besarla.

Ya había aguantado suficiente. ¡Ese desgraciado iba a enterarse de quién mandaba! ¡No volvería a acercarse a una mujer casada!

Se levantó como un resorte, se hizo paso entre las personas de la fila y bajó las escalerillas a toda prisa hasta llegar a donde estaba Jane.

— ¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi mujer! ¡QUERIDA, LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO!

La madre de Hermione se quedó atónita. ¿Qué demonios hacía su marido ahí? ¿Él era el supuesto violador? ¿Por qué llevaba la ropa de cuando iban a la universidad? La gente comenzó a protestar por el escándalo pero el señor Granger continuaba gritando.

— ¡Tú! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Levántate y sal a la calle! ¡Vamos a vernos las caras frente a frente!

El hombre se levantó de su asiento completamente aterrorizado.

— ¡ESTÁIS TODOS LOCOS!— huyó apresuradamente por el otro extremo de la fila— ¡YO ME LARGO!

— ¡Ehh! ¡A dónde vas gallina!— bramó el señor Granger pero Jane lo retuvo.

— ¡Cariño, cálmate por favor!— exclamó desesperada al ver que su marido estaba desquiciado— ¡No conozco de nada a ese hombre!

Pero en ese momento apareció el acomodador enfurecido y los invitó a salir del cine. Estaban armando mucho jaleo y a ese paso todo el mundo iba a terminar poniendo una reclamación.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho!— Jane se cruzó de brazos muy enfadada al ver que los acompañaban fuera del cine.

— ¡Si no me hubieses puesto los cuernos, no te hubiera seguido!

La señora Granger se quitó el pañuelo y las gafas bruscamente.

— ¡Era por tu hija!— exclamó. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de ella?— Quería averiguar si había algo entre Hermione y el rubio oxigenado.

El señor Granger se mantuvo en silencio. Así que era eso… ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Qué vergüenza. Había hecho el ridículo.

— Lo siento mucho cariño— suspiró quitándose la chupa de cuero— Pero es mejor que no te entrometas. Creo que son lo suficientemente maduros como para saber lo que hacen.

Jane lo miró frunciendo el ceño. ¡Con lo que estaba disfrutando espiándolos! Ya mismo su hija volvería a Hogwarts y ella se quedaría completamente sola. No quería que eso sucediese.

— Venga querida— la apaciguó el señor Granger cogiéndola cariñosamente de la mano— Volvamos a casa. Te ayudaré con la cena. Lo que deberías hacer es invitar a ese muchacho y preguntarle directamente a él.

A Jane se le iluminó el rostro. _Ohh sí…¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! _¡Le podría hacer un montón de preguntas! Aunque el plan del cine había salido mal, aún tenía la oportunidad de averiguar algo.

— Tienes razón querido— esbozó una sonrisa y volvieron de regreso a casa.

En el cine, todo había vuelto a la calma. Hermione y Draco se habían quedado horrorizados por el escándalo tan vergonzoso que alguien había formado, pero al menos eso había servido para que se distrajesen y se calmasen del maldito calentón. El Titanic había chocado contra un Iceberg y había muerto mucha gente.  
El barco se hundió por completo y miles de personas comenzaron a nadar desesperadamente en busca de alguna superficie en la que pudiesen permanecer fuera del agua congelada. Jack había encontrado una gran puerta que aún se mantenía a flote, pero al ver que volcaba si Rose y él intentaban subirse, dejó que ella se quedase arriba mientras él permanecía en el agua. Conforme iba transcurriendo el tiempo, el tumulto de voces de las personas que nadaban en el agua helada iba disminuyendo.

_'' Cada v-vez hay más silencio''_— tartamudeó Rose apoyando la barbilla sobre la mano de Jack.

_''Quizás tarden un p-par de minutos en organizar los botes''_— Jack tiritaba de frío. El agua helada le había entumecido todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse muy triste. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero debía controlarse. Qué vergüenza si Malfoy la veía así. Además, ella no solía llorar con ninguna película.

_''Te quiero Jack''_— murmuró Rose casi sin fuerzas para hablar.

_''N-no hagas eso… no te despidas de mí…aún no_— Jack notaba que se estaba muriendo, pero no quería preocupar a Rose, quería que ella fuese fuerte— _¿me has entendido?''_

_''Tengo mucho frío''_— Rose estaba segura de que no serían capaces de sobrevivir.

Draco no solía llorar. _Vamos, en la vida,_ a no ser que tuviese algo que ver con su padre, pero por alguna razón, aquella imagen le dio mucha pena. Quizás por el hecho de que ambos habían luchado mucho por conseguir estar juntos. No podía ser cierto que fueran a morir.

_''Esc-cucha Rose_— tartamudeó Jack haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decirle lo que quería que supiese— _Vas a salir de ésta…seguirás adelante, vas a tener muchos bebés…y les verás crecer… morirás siendo una viejecita adorable, calentita en tu cama…no aquí. No esta noche…no de este modo, ¿me has entendido?''  
_  
_''No siento mi cuerpo.''_

_''Ganar el pasaje Rose ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido jamás. Me ha llevado a ti. Estoy agradecido a eso Rose…muy agradecido. Debes hacerme ese honor. De-debes prometerme que sobrevivirás…que no te rendirás, no imp-porta lo que ocurra. No imp-porta lo desesperada que estés. Prométemelo ahora Rose y no rompas nunca esa promesa.''_

Draco sentía que no podía aguantar más. _Por Circe_, le iba a dar algo, pero tenía que ser fuerte. No podía llorar delante de Granger. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Que era patético sin duda. _  
_  
_''Te lo prometo''_

_''No te rindas jamás''— _Jack aproximó sus labios a la mano de Rose y la besó suavemente.

_''No me rendiré jamás Jack, no me rendiré…''— _la voz de Rose se quebró, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

— No aguanto más— sollozó Hermione comenzando a llorar— ¡No puedo! Me da igual que me veas así.

Si Draco ya estaba triste de por sí, ver a Granger llorando fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¡Joder!— gritó al ver que comenzaban a caerle grandes lagrimones por las mejillas— Granger, no te rías de mí. No me recuerdes esto jamás, pero es que me duele el corazón. Creo que se va a romper algo en mi pecho.

Hermione tuvo que sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me ría Malfoy?! ¡¿Me has visto cara de risa?!— sollozó angustiosamente.

La gente que había alrededor comenzó a mirarles con mala cara. _Otros que estaban montando un numerito_. ¿Es que no eran capaces de llorar en silencio como los demás?

— Maldita mierda de poción— replicó Malfoy hipando un poco— Granger, yo jamás hubiese llorado, que te quede claro.

El rubio estaba montando tal berrinche que Hermione no pudo evitar secarle las lágrimas de la cara con el pañuelo. Si estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, desde luego lo compadecía. El vacío desgarrador que sentía en su pecho la estaba matando.

La gente les siseaba pero ellos no podían parar de llorar y todo empeoró cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que Jack había muerto.

_'' Ven Josephine…asciende conmigo…vuela…vuela alto…muy alto…ven Josephine…asciende…''_

Draco tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Hermione para consolarse un poco, pero no dejaba de llorar.

_''Jack…un bote…Jack…''_—Rose zarandeaba a Jack intentando despertarle pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
_  
_— Malfoy...— Hermione inspiraba profundamente intentando controlar las convulsiones de su cuerpo— Por favor no llores más, no puedo verte así.

— ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO GRANGER! ¡POR MUCHO QUE LO INTENTO, NO PUEDO PARAR!— gritó frustrado aferrándose fuertemente al jersey de ella, enterrando su cara en él.

En ese momento el acomodador subió las escaleras, se paró frente a su fila y se cruzó de brazos carraspeando. ¡Pero qué demonios pasaba ese día!

— ¡Fuera de aquí los dos ahora mismo!— les exigió haciendo que se levantasen.

— ¡Joder, si Jack se hubiese subido en la puerta no hubiese muerto! ¡Si Rose le hubiera hecho un hueco...había espacio para que cupiese su cuerpo perfectamente!— sollozaba Malfoy mientras seguía con Hermione al acomodador. La leona le acariciaba la cara intentando calmarlo pero ella estaba igual de deprimida.

— ¡Iros a montar un berrinche a otra parte!— exclamó el acomodador cuando los dejó en la entrada del cine— ¡Y no volváis!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa._ Qué cretino y poco sensible era ese hombre.  
_  
Miró al rubio y le acarició suavemente el cabello, intentando que se relajase.

— Malfoy, ¿te molesta que te toque el pelo?— preguntó preocupada.

Draco la miró y vio que tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

— No Granger— suspiró calmándose un poco— ¿Tú estás mejor?

Hermione exhaló aliviada y apartó la mano de su cabello para limpiarle la cara con el pañuelo.

— Sí, eso creo…

— Ni se te ocurra contar esto por ahí. No quiero que piensen que soy un nenaza sensiblero.

— Malfoy— lo miró enarcando una ceja— ¿Cómo voy a contarlo? ¿Qué crees que voy a ir a decirles a Harry y Ron _''el otro día fuí al cine con Malfoy y nos hinchamos de llorar''_? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! Además…

Draco se quedó extrañado al ver que se callaba de pronto y miraba al suelo.

— Además, ¿qué?

— Pues que...— lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y se agarró a su brazo para volver a casa— no he vuelto a hablar con ellos desde la pelea con Ronald…

Draco andaba junto a ella. No recordaba el camino de vuelta a su casa así que se dejó llevar.

— Venga Granger, seguro que tarde o temprano te reconcilias con la comadreja y el cara cortada. Siempre habéis estado juntos y no creo que por algo así se vaya todo a la mierda— tenía que reconocer que en parte se alegraba porque no hablase con Weasley Pis y San Potter, pero por otro lado eran sus amigos, con los que había pasado todos esos años. No podía romper su amistad con ellos.

Definitivamente, la maldita poción le estaba afectando seriamente al cerebro.

— Gracias Malfoy, eso me hace sentir mejor— musitó Hermione sin dejar de caminar. En realidad no tenía ganas de volver a casa porque ya había oscurecido y Malfoy tendría que volver a su mansión. En el fondo, no quería que el trabajo de pociones hubiese terminado. Ya no tendrían la excusa para estar juntos en la biblioteca sin que nadie sospechase. No podría pasar tantas horas con él.

¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba? ¡Ni que estuviese enamorada! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué era esa maldita necesidad que sentía por él?

_''Hermione, no te preocupes, es la poción, no le des más vueltas''_

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, sin hablar. Hermione porque aún seguía triste y Draco porque no dejaba de pensar en la película. ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Rose habría cumplido su promesa? Esperaba que así fuese. Lo curioso era que por algún motivo absurdo Jack y ella le recordaban a él y Granger, sólo que él no era un pobretón claro… pero había ciertas semejanzas.

_''No, no, ¿eres imbécil?, No puedes estar comparando algo así. Es Granger joder. No debes. Nadie lo verá bien, no puedes estar con ella. Siempre habrá problemas''_

¿Qué clase de paranoia mental le había dado? ¿No se suponía que solo quería sexo con ella? ¿Entonces por qué se replanteaba algo así?

— Ya hemos llegado Malfoy— al escuchar la voz de la leona volvió a la realidad.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba en la casa, cogería el paquete con todos los utensilios que había llevado y volvería a Malfoy Manor. Estaba preocupado por regresar tan tarde, pero en cierto modo, quería quedarse un poco más.

Cuando la puerta de la casa de Hermione se abrió, Jane apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el delantal de fresitas. ¡Ahí estaban el rubio oxigenado y su hija! Parecían algo alicaídos.

— ¡Qué bien que ya hayáis vuelto!— exclamó intentando animarles. Los dejó pasar y después cerró la puerta— Habéis llegado justo a tiempo para la cena.

— ¿Cena?— preguntaron al unísono y se miraron. _Mierda. _No tenían escapatoria.

— Sí, hemos hecho pasta— afirmó Jane entrando en la cocina. Hermione la siguió y Draco dejó su abrigo en el perchero del recibidor. El señor Granger estaba sacando platos de uno de los estantes. Sabía que los espaguetis le gustaban mucho a su hija. Esperaba que a ese chico también.

— Mamá, Malfoy tiene que irse— dijo Hermione con cierta preocupación. Realmente quería que él se quedase pero era mejor que volviese pronto a su mansión. Lo miró esperando a que él rechazase la invitación pero Draco no dijo nada. Se acercó a su padre y comenzó a ayudarle con los platos, dejándolos encima de la mesa.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— No te preocupes Granger, ya me las arreglaré— a Draco ya no le importaba volver tarde. ¿Qué más daba? Llevaba muchas horas fuera de Malfoy Manor. Las consecuencias no iban a ser buenas, se quedase o no. Además, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que era mejor que Theo, no la iba a desperdiciar.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Hermione se acercó para ayudarle. No salía de su asombro. Para ella era muy surrealista ver a Malfoy actuando de esa manera.

El rubio asintió y cuando terminaron de poner la mesa se sentaron frente a los señores Granger. El padre de Hermione comía en silencio mientras observaba como su esposa interrogaba a Draco. ¿Por qué tenía tanta curiosidad si ese muchacho sólo era amigo de su hija? Se veía claramente que no había nada entre ellos.

— ¿Quién ha preparado la cena?— preguntó Malfoy enrollando meticulosamente los espaguetis en su tenedor.

— Mi esposa— comentó el señor Granger al ver que Jane estaba tan absorta observando al muchacho que no abría la boca— Yo sólo la he ayudado un poco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Malfoy?— Hermione no entendía que pretendía el rubio. Se moría de vergüenza por el hecho de estar cenando con él y sus padres, pero Draco parecía estar muy cómodo.

— Porque tu madre es una cocinera excelente Granger— sonrió encantadoramente mirando a Jane. Iba a conseguir que se olvidase de Theo por completo.

Jane estaba encantada. A pesar de que el _rarito_ no le había hecho gracia en un principio, ahora que lo observaba más detenidamente, parecía un chico interesante. Tenía unos modales impecables. Además, era encantador, educado y guapo. Quizás después de todo, no estaba tan mal para su hija, pero tenía que averiguar un poco más.

— Ehh _Draco_...— carraspeó dejando su tenedor en el plato. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y Hermione casi se atragantó al escucharlo salir de los labios de su madre— Dime, ¿tienes hermanos?

El rubio soltó una risita disimuladamente. Estaba más tranquilo y notaba que el efecto de la poción ya había pasado. _Gracias a Circe..._

— No señora Granger, soy hijo único— dijo bebiendo un poco de agua.

Hermione no apartaba la vista de su plato. No quería mirar ni a Malfoy ni a sus padres. Estaba muy alterada, ¡Dios mío! Ella había terminado su cena rápidamente para irse de allí cuanto antes pero Malfoy no parecía tener ninguna prisa. ¿Por qué demoníos comía tan lento? ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

— Ahh vaya— suspiró Jane con aire soñador— Qué _casualidad_. Hermione tampoco tiene hermanitos. Yo siempre he querido tener una familia numerosa, pero no ha sido así. Sólo tenemos a Hermione pero estamos tan orgullosos de ella...— y era cierto. Jane admiraba mucho a su hija, pero le hubiese gustado tener más hijos. Así no se sentiría tan sola— Dime Draco, ¿tienes novia? Porque con lo guapo que eres...

— ¡Mamá!— gritó Hermione desesperada. No, no, no. Qué vergüenza. Quería que la tierra se la tragase. Observó a Malfoy con miedo a lo que pudiese decir pero el rubio ni se inmutó ante la pregunta.

— No señora Granger— respondió muy serio— al menos, _de momento._

Hermione vio que la miraba de reojo. ¿Qué había significado eso?

— Ay, Hermione tampoco tiene novio— suspiró Jane— Tenéis muchas cosas en común.

El señor Granger, al ver que su mujer cada vez hacía preguntas más personales le tendió la cesta del pan.

— Toma querida, come un poco— quería distraerla. En realidad comprendía por lo que estaba pasando su mujer. Desde que Hermione había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, la echaban muchísimo de menos. Apenas la veían en todo el año y Jane había desarrollado _el síndrome del nido vacío_. Quizás por eso tenía la obsesión de saber más sobre su vida privada. Después de todo, añoraba pasar tiempo con ella.

Jane continuaba comiendo y aunque no hubiese averiguado gran cosa con sus preguntas, había estado observando a Hermione y Draco. Y se había dado cuenta de que a su hija le gustaba el rubio. Se notaba por como lo miraba.

Era cierto que ese chico era un poco raro, pero entre ellos había algo.

_Algo especial_. Una extraña conexión.

Estaba muy segura de que salían en secreto, pero quizás su hija no quería decir nada de momento. Debía esperar un poco o hablar con ella a solas.

Cuando Malfoy terminó de cenar, recogió su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero. Él jamás hubiese hecho algo semejante, pero por una vez tampoco pasaría nada. Nadie se enteraría.

Hermione estaba atónita. ¿Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin que dejaba todo en manos de los elfos domésticos, recogiendo la mesa? _Increíble... _

— Oye Granger, es muy tarde ya. Tengo que irme— suspiró desganado. No quería marcharse, pero no tenía más remedio. Se sentía cómodo. No como en el ambiente opresivo que vivía a diario en Malfoy Manor. ¿Así eran las familias _muggles_?— Voy a subir a recoger mis cosas.

Hermione dejó los vasos en el fregadero.

— Espera, voy contigo.

El señor y señora Granger terminaron de recoger la cocina y luego se marcharon al salón para ver un rato la televisión. Jane sabía que su hija querría despedirse. Aún no se quitaba la imagen de Hermione tumbada encima del rubio medio desnuda. No le había gustado nada, pero ya estaba más relajada. Era probable que Draco Malfoy algún día fuese su futuro yerno. Ojalá así fuese...¡Tendría unos nietecitos muy guapos, rubios con ojos grises! Ya podía verlos... correteando por la casa.

Cuando Hermione entró en el cuarto de invitados, comenzó a recoger el caldero y todo lo que habían usado. El rubio guardó sus utensilios y ella aprovechó para llevar las cosas a su habitación y meterlas en un gran baúl. Cuando volvió al cuarto de invitados, vio que Malfoy estaba toqueteando el vídeo.

— ¡Malfoy!— gritó enfadada— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Lo que faltaba. Se descuidaba un momento y mira lo que pasaba...

— Si tú no quieres verlo no es mi problema Granger— dijo sin apartar la vista del cacharro, dándole a todos los botones— No hace falta que lo tires a la basura. Me lo voy a llevar.

— Ni hablar— le espetó acercándose a él— Además, ¿dónde se supone que lo vas a ver? Si tú no tienes televisión.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a ella poco a poco hasta que Hermione terminó cayendo sobre el sofá. Él se inclinó y se tumbó encima de ella, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

— Cierto— susurró aproximándose a su oído— pero no entiendo por qué no quieres verlo.

— Porque me da vergüenza verme tan, tan...¡Yo no soy así!— Hermione cada vez estaba más roja. Entre el calor del jersey y el de su cercanía...

— Pues es una pena— suspiró de forma teatral sin apartarse de ella—¿He de recordarte lo que me dijiste la otra noche? Qué me darías todo lo que quisiese hasta...

Hermione alzó la mano rápidamente tapándole la boca.

— Cállate estúpido— susurró— Mi madre puede oírnos.

Draco observó que la puerta estaba abierta. Se levantó rápidamente, fue a cerrarla y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá sobre ella.

— Ya no puede escuchar nada— musitó acercándose a sus labios— Como iba diciendo, aseguraste que me darías...

— Cuando volviesemos a Hogwarts Malfoy— lo interrumpió Hermione. La estaba poniendo muy nerviosa— ¿O es que no recuerdas esa parte?

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio. Claro que lo recordaba, pero aún faltaban unos días para que empezasen las clases y ya no aguantaba más.

— Quiero un adelanto— le exigió.

— ¿Cómo?— Hermione se quedó atónita. _No..._ No lo podía creer.

— Lo que oyes.

Hermione lo miró a sus ojos grises y se vio reflejada en ellos. Quizás a él no se le había pasado el efecto de la poción y le costaba controlar su excitación, pero no podía ser. Se la habían tomado al mismo tiempo y ella ya no sentía nada.

De pronto, vio que se acercaba mucho a su boca.

— Pero Malfoy, yo...

Draco la dejó en silencio al atrapar con los dientes su labio inferior. Sabía que no podría resistirse a algo así.

— ¿Por qué no me tocas como lo hacías en el vídeo?

— ¿Qué? N-no...— Hermione estaba completamente acelerada. Tenerle tan cerca y que le hiciese esas cosas le afectaba mucho— No estoy preparada.

Draco se retiró un poco y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Hermione podía apartarle de encima si quería. No la estaba sujetando pero ella se mantenía inmóvil, rígida como una estatua.

— Granger, si ya me lo has hecho. ¿Qué importa?— Malfoy quería ver como ella lo tocaba. _Observarla mientras lo hacía.  
_  
— Pero, pero— Hermione no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué excusa le ponía? No sabía cómo hacer algo así. ¡Si no tenía ninguna experiencia por Merlín!— No lo recuerdo, no era yo Malfoy.

Draco se rio para sí mismo y se pegó totalmente a ella, enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Curiosamente, le quemaba mucho... estaba _excitada._

— ¿Ves como eres una _mojigata?_—musitó sin apartarse.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al notar la suavidad de sus labios en su cuello pero lo empujó enfadada.

— No me gusta que me llames así, Malfoy— le espetó intentando apartarle.

Draco comenzó a reírse. El verla tan furiosa le ponía muy cachondo. _  
_  
— Uhh qué miedo Granger— se burló.

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y se incorporó, empujándolo y sentándose encima de él a horcajadas. Comenzó a deslizar las manos torpemente por su cuerpo y Draco bajó la vista al notar sus dedos intentando desabrocharle el cinturón. _Ohh sí_. Sabía que provocándola caería fácilmente.

— Me alegra ver que has cambiado de opinión.

— Cállate— Hermione estaba muy molesta. No sabía por dónde empezar ni qué hacer pero era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que no la volviese a llamar mojigata. Metió muy despacio la mano en su pantalón, rozó el tejido de sus calzoncillos y palpó su protuberancia con un poco de miedo. No sabía a dónde mirar. No quería ver la cara de Malfoy pero tampoco quería mirar ahí abajo. De pronto, alzó la vista avergonzada y se dio cuenta de que el rubio la observaba con lascivia.

Draco, al ver que paraba la instó a que siguiera.

— Continúa— murmuró. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada.

— No me mires— el susurro de Hermione apenas fue audible. No podía hacer algo así si él estaba clavándole la mirada con esa intensidad.

— Por qué— Draco no pensaba hacerle caso. Si lo que más le excitaba era observarla mientras se lo hacía.

Hermione retiró la mano con la intención de sacarla de su pantalón.

— Está bien _Granger_— farfulló frunciendo el ceño— Cerraré los ojos— _Claro... _no se lo creía ni él. Los cerraría sí, pero cuando ella estuviera lo suficientemente distraída, levantaría los párpados un poco. Así no se daría cuenta.

Hermione esperó a que él cerrase los ojos y volvió a deslizar la mano poco a poco dentro de su ropa interior. Su piel era suave y muy caliente. Sentía que si seguía bajando la mano iba a quedarse sin respiración, pero no iba a echarse atrás. Tenía que pensar que ya lo había hecho, aunque no lo recordase. Quizás no era tan difícil.

Intentando controlar su temblor, rozó con los dedos la longitud de Malfoy.

Era grande. _Muy grande._

Cuando se transformó en él con la _poción multijugos_ se había tocado, aunque fue por un breve instante y no pudo percibirlo tan claramente, pero ahora sí.

_Desde luego que sí._

Lentamente, sujetó el miembro de Malfoy y comenzó a moverlo insegura. Tímidamente, lo miró a la cara y vio que él tenía los párpados entreabiertos. Sin apartar la mano, se inclinó y lo besó en el cuello. Le resultaba muy vergonzoso que la mirase mientras le tocaba.  
Draco arqueó su cuello hacia un lado para dejarle más espacio. Sus labios quemaban y no pudo evitar jadear. Cada exhalación se había convertido en un gruñido.

_A la mierda.  
_  
Alzó las manos y las metió por debajo de su jersey mientras ella continuaba deslizando la mano por su protuberancia.  
Hermione notó sus dedos recorriéndole el estómago, subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sin poder evitarlo, le succionó profundamente la zona sensible del cuello. Quería dejarse llevar de una maldita vez. Draco masajeó sus pechos suavemente sin quitarle el sujetador.

— Granger— jadeaba al sentir su mano moviéndose muy despacio, estimulando su miembro. Tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos para recuperar el control.

Hermione gimió contra su cuello cuando notó que apretaba más fuerte sus pechos y le pellizcaba los pezones por encima de la tela del sujetador.

— Qué— susurró sin apartarse.

— Mueve la mano un poco más rápido.

El tono tan áspero en la voz de Malfoy hizo que Hermione se humedeciese.

_No dijo nada_. Se limitó a obedecerle y movió su mano más rápido. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero al escuchar los suaves gemidos de Malfoy, se animó y aceleró el ritmo. Draco sentía como su excitación iba creciendo cada vez más. No quería que ella se detuviese por nada del mundo.

— Joder — musitó jadeante— No pares.

Hermione se apartó de su cuello y besó su boca dejándole en silencio. Sus palabras le quemaban como brasas ardientes. No podía continuar escuchando esa voz tan ronca que la hacía estremecerse.  
Draco sabía que no podía aguantar más. La suavidad de su lengua y la presión de su mano sobre su miembro lo estaban volviendo completamente loco_. _No podía hablar. No quería revelar el tumulto de emociones que lo ahogaban. _Sentía que ya llegaba, que estaba a punto._  
Empujó las caderas contra su mano y apretó los párpados fuertemente al notar una sensación tan intensa que le embargó todo el cuerpo.  
Cuando eyaculó, el placer fue casi doloroso.

Hermione gimió contra su boca y se apartó muy despacio de sus labios al ver que la respiración de él se aplacaba poco a poco.  
Draco retiró las manos de sus pechos, sacándolas de debajo de su jersey y le rodeó la cintura, apretándola contra él. Ella estaba muy excitada y seguía sujetando su miembro. No podía soltarlo. No entendía como hacerle algo así a él, le daba tanto placer, pero no debían permanecer más tiempo de esa forma. Su madre podría aparecer y sorprenderles. Lentamente, apartó la mano y se incorporó, levantándose del sofá.

— Malfoy...

Draco permaneció tumbado durante un momento. Le apetecía quedarse allí. _Dormir en su casa esa noche.  
_  
Él sabía muy bien lo que ella le iba a decir. _Tenía que irse._

— Lo sé— musitó incorporándose desganado y abrochándose el cinturón. La miró y vio que tenía los labios entreabiertos y que jadeaba.

_La había puesto muy cachonda._

— Granger— susurró aproximándose y sujetándola firmemente de las caderas.

Hermione no pudo contestar. Se sentía frustrada porque necesitaba más. Necesitaba que él la tocase. Que volviese a darle placer.

— Te prometo...— murmuró Malfoy contra su boca— que cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, te daré todo lo que quieras hasta que caigas agotada.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo contrariada. Él siempre tenía que fastidiarla.  
El rubio se rio sin apartarse de sus labios. Ahora era _ella_ la que se había quedado _con las ganas. _

— Por cierto, ¿Has _hecho_ lo que me prometiste?— Draco sentía curiosidad.

Hermione se estremeció ante las palabras de Malfoy_. ¿Qué le decía?_ Tenía que mentirle.

— Eh... sí, sí lo hice— desvió la vista pero Malfoy la cogió de la barbilla, obligando a mirarle a los ojos.

— No te creo.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro de derrota.

— Está bien Malfoy, no lo hice. ¿Satisfecho?

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

— Lo sabía, pero sinceramente Granger, creo que esta noche no vas a poder resistirlo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Ni hablar, no pensaba dejar que él se saliese con la suya. No iba a tocarse.

— Tengo que irme— dijo apartándose de ella.

Hermione observó como él recogía sus utensilios y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

— Está bien— suspiró desanimada. _Quédate_... era lo que quería decirle— Te acompaño Malfoy.

El rubio esbozó media sonrisa y cuando bajaron, se puso su abrigo y abrió la puerta de la calle. Hacía un frío insoportable y volvía a nevar. Hermione bajó los escalones de la entrada sin dejar de frotarse los brazos. Draco sentía un nudo en el estómago sólo por el hecho de pensar en la vuelta a Malfoy Manor. Emprendió el camino pero se giró una vez más para mirarla. Quería besarla pero sus padres seguían estando allí. Podrían verles. Lo mejor era continuar.

_Irse de una maldita vez._

Hermione se mantenía plantada en el primer escalón de la entrada, sin dejar de mirarle. Había algo que quería decirle. Tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar pero sentía una gran necesidad. Y más cuando vio que él se giraba una última vez para mirarla y luego continuaba su camino.

— Malfoy, _yo..._—lo llamó en un susurro— voy a echarte de menos.

Draco se paró en seco, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Hermione se sonrojó al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca y cuando notó el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, suspiró aliviada. El rubio la rodeó con los brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

_''Yo también''_— fue lo que pensó, pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras la abrazaba.

No fue consciente de cuantos segundos o minutos estuvo aferrado a ella, pero _sí_ supo que cuando tuvo que soltarla, fue lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo.

Hermione notó como Malfoy presionaba los labios sobre su pelo y después se apartaba de ella muy despacio.

— Nos veremos pronto— musitó Draco acariciándole la mejilla— Adiós Granger.

— Adiós...— murmuró mientras observaba como él se alejaba con el abrigo cubierto por la nieve. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder verle, Hermione se apresuró a entrar en su casa. Se sacudió un poco de nieve del jersey y se marchó a su dormitorio.

— Hermione, ¿ya se ha ido _Draco_?— preguntó Jane desde el sofá al verla en el pasillo.

— Sí mamá— tenía miedo por lo que Jane le preguntase, pero la señora Granger se limitó a sonreir y continuó viendo la televisión con su marido— Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

— Está bien cariño, buenas noches— Jane estaba tranquila. Esperaría a que ella se lo contase. No había prisa. Tarde o temprano se lo diría— Que descanses.

Hermione subió perezosamente las escaleras y fue al cuarto de invitados a coger el vídeo para esconderlo en su baúl. No podía dejarlo al alcance de sus padres. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, guardó el vídeo, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.  
Miró su mano y vio el anillo que Malfoy le había regalado. Era precioso y parecía muy caro. Prefería no pensar en el precio. Pero...lo mejor era que podía llevarlo. Nadie sospecharía de la figura de un león. Lo que no dejaba de preguntarse era... si él no hubiese estado bajo los efectos de la poción, ¿se lo hubiese comprado?

_Quizás no..._

Por otra parte, desde que habían comenzado las navidades había estado en compañía... con las chicas o con Malfoy... y ahora, se sentía _sola._

Completamente _sola._

Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dormir. Se destapó con la intención de refrescarse un poco. En cierto modo, aunque hiciese mucho frío, ella tenía calor.

_Y sabía muy bien por qué._

Porque estaba excitada y porque no se quitaba de la cabeza la maldita promesa que le había hecho a Malfoy. Bajó la vista y se miró los pantalones del pijama. O mejor dicho, miró _ahí abajo. __No por Merlín_... no podía ser que se lo estuviese replanteando aunque fuese solo por un segundo.

_''No Hermione, ni lo pienses, NO''_

Pero quizás, no era para tanto...

Suspiró confusa. Al fin y al cabo, era una Gryffindor y una de las cosas que caracterizaba a los de su casa, era el valor. Tenía que dejar la vergüenza a un lado.

— Maldita sea— bufó comenzando a bajarse lentamente los pantalones y las braguitas, indecisa.

_Se sentía sucia._ Más que nunca.

_Y es que al final, Malfoy iba a salirse con la suya._

Mientras tanto, Draco había llegado al Caldero Chorreante y había usado _polvos flu_ para volver a su casa. Cuando apareció en la chimenea del salón de Malfoy Manor, vio que su padre estaba sentado en el sillón, con el bastón en la mano, impaciente.

_Joder._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándole?

Curiosamente estaba solo. No había ni rastro de su tía Bellatrix ni de su madre.

— Draco, acércate— se mantuvo sentado viendo como su hijo se aproximaba — ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?

Draco no quería mirarle a los ojos. Su padre sabía muy bien cuando mentía. Bajó un poco la vista pero Lucius golpeó el suelo con el bastón a modo de advertencia. Draco no tuvo más remedio que mirarle.

— Ya te avisé padre, necesitaba algunos artilugios y he tenido que ir al callejón Diagón.

Lucius lo miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a golpearle, pero no lo hacía.

— Eso no es cierto — susurró entredientes— Han pasado más de nueve horas desde que te fuiste, Draco.

Malfoy tragó saliva. Tenía que improvisar _y rápido_ si no quería que la situación se agravase.

— He estado en casa de Blaise, padre. Hemos tenido que hacer un trabajo de pociones. Esa era la razón por la que tenía que ir al callejón Diagón.

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio. No estaba muy seguro de si creer a su hijo o no.

— Vaya...— dijo al cabo de unos instantes— Así que, un trabajo de Severus.

— Sí padre— Draco sabía que Lucius era capaz de averiguar si eso era cierto o no, pero lo del trabajo era verdad. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

_''Relájate joder, si no se dará cuenta de que ocultas algo''_

El silencio se alargó y la hostilidad se palpaba en el ambiente.

— Lárgate— gruñó— Antes de que cambie de parecer.

Draco no dijo nada y se marchó a su dormitorio rápidamente. Era posible que su padre cambiase de opinión.

Lucius se quedó allí sentado, observando como su hijo salía del salón. Estaba dispuesto a que Draco acudiera a las reuniones entre mortífagos y el señor tenebroso. Cuando terminase el curso, Voldemort lo convertiría en uno de ellos. Lo tendría más vigilado y no se escabulliría tan fácilmente. Pero aún era pronto. Tenía que ayudar al señor tenebroso a que tuviese asegurados todos sus planes.

Cuando Draco entró en su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama. El corazón le latía muy rápido por el mal rato que había pasado, pero al menos, ya estaba a salvo.

Quién le hubiese dicho que querría volver a Hogwarts tan rápido, con lo que odiaba esa bazofia de colegio, pero por tal de no estar en Malfoy Manor...era preferible cualquier cosa.

Además, estaba _ella. _Era uno de los motivos principales.

Se metió en la cama y clavó la mirada en el techo. Aunque se había arriesgado a enfadar a su padre, había merecido la pena porque Granger le había metido mano.

Y para ser tan inexperta, no lo había hecho mal.

_Nada mal. _

Estaba seguro de que esa noche ella no podría aguantar y cumpliría lo que le había prometido. Cuando la volviese a ver después de las vacaciones, iba a asegurarse de darle lecciones.

_La enseñaría._

Era una sabelotodo, así que _aprendería rápido._

Pasó un rato y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. No sólo por Granger sino porque no dejaba de recordar _Titanic_. A Jack y Rose.

A pesar de que eran de clases diferentes, habían mandado todo a la mierda y habían luchado hasta el final. Si el barco no se hubiese hundido y Jack no hubiese muerto, quizás hubiesen terminado juntos. _Quizás. _

Todo eso le había llevado a preguntarse qué era lo que realmente sentía por _Granger_. Se había dado cuenta de que no sólo era atracción sexual.

_De hecho, ya no la odiaba_.

Y la película había sido el detonante final.

Aunque fuese jodido y duro reconocerlo, _ella le gustaba._

Y no podía evitarlo.

Tenía miedo porque si seguían pasando tiempo juntos, su padre podría enterarse y no se lo permitiría. Y también tenía miedo de sentir algo más fuerte y no poder apartarse de ella. Prefería no pensar en ello de momento. Tenía que relajarse.

Esos últimos días que había estado con ella y su familia, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Él jamás podría tener una relación con sus padres como la que Granger tenía con los suyos y _realmente era algo que envidiaba._

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero había una canción que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Una canción que le había marcado. Una canción que no olvidaría fácilmente.

_'' ...asciende conmigo, vuela...vuela alto, muy alto...''_

Y antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, tuvo un último pensamiento.

Aunque las navidades aún no hubiesen terminado, sin duda habían sido las mejores de su vida.

* * *

**Y aquí se queda... no sé vosotras, pero yo estoy muy emocionada... me ha dado muchísima pena Draco en la última parte... (T-T)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? :) Aparte de ser el más largo, es el que más me ha costado escribir. Al fin Draco ha reconocido un poco sus sentimientos, pero como es muy cabezota... creo que aún va a tardar en darse cuenta de que la quiere de verdad.**

**Ahora... Me he reído mucho con Draco super viciosillo queriendo poner el vídeo a toda costa jajajajaja y Hermione avergonzadísima... por no hablar de los padres de Hermione disfrazados persiguiéndolos. ¡Por Merlín bendito, qué familia!**

**Menuda Animi motus Acrescere... primero casi se mean encima de la risa, luego se ponen super cachondos jajajaja (suerte que estaba Jane para enfriar el ambiente XDD) No sé como os habréis sentido vosotras con la parte de Titanic... daban ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo XDD Ver a Malfoy llorando de esa forma... jajajajaja**

**¿Y qué me decís del masaje? Draco 50% - Hermione 25% JAJAJAJAJA a lo tonto a lo tonto, el rubio sale ganando, (aunque una de las veces no la recuerde). Y encima ahora quiere darle clases particulares... OMG! veremos a ver, veremos a ver. Creo que voy a tomarme un heladito a ver si me refresco! XDD**

**Por cierto, ya mismo es mi cumpleaños! El próximo viernes 21... cumplo 23 añitos... lo sé, creo que soy demasiado vieja para estar en fanfiction :S... así que en cuanto los cumpla, me largo de aquí... QUE NOO! QUE ES BROMA! :D**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a las que acertaron la pregunta: En Resumen soy un Heroe, ZhirruUrie, Sam Wallflower, Melanie Lestrange, Emma Felton, Connie1, Guest, sirone aphrody, LucyTheMarauder, Isabel, Lunajely, Alesz, Caroone, MariielenaMalfoy, Vale Malfoy, ian, Leonor Snape, Shirmione Malfoy, Luladark, Fersha Malfoy, Jane Meyer, TheLadycat69, Rosyr, crazzy76, Hermy Evans Black, somnie, Morgana Argay Malfoy, BlueJoy, Victoria88, dreapls, CoposdeHielo, ladymist89, Saori Haruno y Gardeniel.**

**Bueno chicas, me despido. Un beso muy grande a todas, tyna fest :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Nuestro cuerpo está caliente

**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo estáis? :D Por fin vuelvo con el capítulo 19!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! Sois las mejores! :D**

**_Shirmione Malfoy, The Ladycat69, dracoforever, Aurora Caelestis, Hermy Evans Black, mila0629, Melanie Lestrange, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Isabel, Mireya Potter, Lunajely, Saori Haruno, LucyTheMarauder, Caroone, asor, MariielenaMalfoy, Lizzy, sirone aphrody, Jane Meyer, Tess21, Fersha Malfoy, mariapotter2002, Alesz, rosedrama, Vale Malfoy, Romaaa, alissa-2012, Ishiro Shizuka, Jazmin Saigan96, merylune, Athenea-Eris, dreapls, Viridiana, Mei Fanel, BlueJoy, En Resumen soy un Heroe, mary moon cullen, Rosyr, CoposdeHielo, Morgana Argay Malfoy, Gaby y Katie Parsel._**

**Voy a ir directa al grano, porque imagino que estaréis deseando leer el capítulo. :) Además, yo también tengo muchísimas ganas de que lo leáis jajajajaja Un beso muy grande a todas :D**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**dracoforever: Hola dracoforever! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Yo me lo estoy pasando pipa escribiéndola! Aquí traigo el capítulo 19! Espero que te guste tanto como los demás! Un besazo muy grande :)**

**Emma Felton: Hola querida Emma! :D ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te han ido los exámenes? Espero que muy bien! :D Que por fin estamos de vacaciones! jijiji :) Pobre Hermione con el vídeo jajajaja viéndose a sí misma de esa forma... Draco desde luego disfrutó de lo lindo, y aunque al final no pudo ver toda la grabación (que desde luego le hubiese encantado jajaja) recibió lo suyo! Su adelanto... jijiji Hermione a lo tonto parece que se va soltando poquito a poquito, ella a su ritmo... pero este rubio es muy pervertido y la está llevando por el mal camino jajajaja A mí sinceramente me dio mucha pena el final, porque Draco se sintió muy solo... y vio que él nunca iba a tener una relación con sus padres como la de la leona con los suyos... pobrecito, es que cuando lo veo así se me parte el corazón (L) ayyy si Jane lo viese así... querría consolar a su yerno! ¿te imaginas? *Draco, me tienes a mí. Y con mi hija podrás crear una familia muy grande que te quiera! (y de paso yo tendré nietecitos)* JAJAJAJJA Ahora la pregunta... si volverán a grabar un vídeo... ya sabes que con mis historias nuuuuuunca se sabe querida Emma! ;P jojojojo Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! A mí me encanta *-* A ver que te parece! jijjiji Un besazo muy grande guapa :D**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel! :D Me alegra que te gustase este capítulo! Draco desde luego es un pervertido, pero a mí me encantaa! jijiji porque luego es muy tierno *-* Cuando quiere claro... ajajajaja me dio penita que se sintiese tan solo al final. Espero que él algún día tenga una familia que lo quiera de verdad! por cierto, en el facebook _sí_ subo los adelantos del capítulo! Agrégame y déjame un privado diciéndome que eres tú! Espero que te guste este cap! A mí me gusta mucho! Un besazo guapa :D**

**Mireya Potter: Hola Mireya! Gracias! :D Sí, ya me estoy haciendo vieja :( Ya mismo me veo con el garrote y el tacatá! vale, no. jajajajaj Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. No sabía si seguías leyendo la historia. Me alegra ver que estás ahí :) ¿Quién hubiese dicho que Draco terminaría llorando desconsoladamente? Me lo imagino y me parto de la risa. jajajaj y mira que la escena de Titanic me daba pena, pero ver a Draco así me hacía mucha gracia. XDDD Espero que te guste este nuevo capi! Un besazo muy grande guapa :D**

**asor: Hola asor! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia :D No tengo fecha de actualización. Dependiendo de como sea el capítulo de largo, tardo más o menos... pero suelo actualizar en cuanto puedo! Y aquí estoy otra vez! :D Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! A mí me encanta :D Un besazo muy grande guapa :)**

**MariielenaMalfoy: Hola Mariielena! :D Si Ron y Harry hubiesen visto a Draco hundiendo la cara en el jersey de Hermione, se hubiesen traumatizado de por vida! ahahahaha Yo también me reí un montón, aunque el final me dio mucha pena :( Es que no puedo ver a mi rubio así, tan solito... por cierto, no sé que pasó con tu review que se cortó y no salieron las respuestas de la pregunta, pero de todas formas te dedico el capítulo! Un besazo muy grande guapa! Espero que te guste :D**

**Lizzy: Hola Lizzy! :D No te preocupes, no pasa nada! Estas semanas hemos estado todas muy agobiadas! Menos mal que ya ha empezado el veranito :P A mí también me dio mucha pena la parte de Titanic, pero cuando Draco empieza a llorar, no puedo evitarlo y me río jajajaja Verlo así me hace mucha gracia! Y Draco ya se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Hermione, pero aún no ha admitido que la quiere... a ver si se da cuenta de una vez! xDD aunque con lo cabezota que es... jajjajaja Espero que te guste este cap! Con respecto a tu pregunta de la opción C... ahora lo verás :P Un besazo guapa :D**

**Tess21: Hola Tess! :D Me alegra verte por aquí! Draco por fin empieza a sentir cositas (o mejor dicho, a aceptar que las siente) porque es más cabezón que un mulo blanco jajajajajaj menos mal que ya se ha dado cuenta! Ahora sólo queda que admita que la quiere de verdad! ainss cuando llegue ese momento creo que me voy a morir de amor *-* Espero que te guste este capítulo! Es el más largo de los que he escrito y me encanta ^^ Un besazo muy grande guapa :)**

**Mei Fanel: Hola Mei! qué bien que te gustase el capítulo! Síi, las navidades ya han terminado :D y ya vuelven a Hogwarts jijiji ya verás lo que ocurre con las demás parejitas, que a partir de ahora, cada vez va a ser más interesante jijiji! Un besazo muy grande! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo guapaa! :D**

**mary moon cullen: Hola mary! :D Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! Te deseo muchísima suerte con la pregunta y espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como los demás! Es uno de mis favoritos jijiji un besazo guapa :D**

**Rosyr: Hola querida Rosyr! ¿Qué tal estás? pues sí! El chiste era malísimo! Daban ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared jajajajajja Hace muchísimos años, cuando estaba en el colegio haciendo educación física, el profesor contó ese chiste en mitad de la clase. Imagínate, todo el mundo en silencio. Sólo faltaba el sonido de un grillo y la bola del desierto rodando por ahí JAJAJAJAJJ en fin, tengo la impresión de que últimamente me estoy pasando un poco con el pobre Lucius... jajajaja vale era broma! Pero ponerlo de stripper y metiéndole mano a Harry fue demasiado... por cierto, subí fotos de Lucius poli sexy al facebook, que creo que no te tengo y no sé si las habrás visto! xDD pero eran traumáticas jajajjaja ojalá pudiese hacerle un cambio de sexo a Ron y transformarle en Ronaldinia. Desde luego, en Hogwarts se liaría un escándalo, ya sabes mis ideas alocadas. Pero vamos, que en caso de que no suceda eso, pueden ocurrir cosas todavía más inverosímiles, así que ve preparándote JAJAJAJAJJAA yo aviso de antemano... por cierto muchas graciass! ya tengo 23 D: los 22 han pasado volando! XD pero bueno, esto es así! Ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones jijiji ^^ Espero que te guste mucho este cap! Es el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora. Un besazo muy grande guapísima :D**

**Gaby: Hola Gaby! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste esta historia también! :D Todos los fics que estoy escribiendo me gustan mucho pero a este le tengo un cariño especial :) Me alegra que te gusten Theo y Luna, sinceramente son muy tiernos y cucos! *-* bueno y Theo es todo un caballero jijiji en cuanto a Zabini... pff después de Draco y Hermione es mi personaje favorito por excelencia, y aunque sea bastante malo, yo tengo la esperanza de que cambie con el tiempo :) o eso espero! jajajaj por cierto muchas gracias por lo de mi cumple! :D Ya tengo 23 u.u ahora cada vez que me pregunten la edad que tengo me va a costar asimilar que ya los he cumplido XDD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo muy grande guapa! :D**

**y ahora, os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: NUESTRO CUERPO ESTÁ CALIENTE**

A la hora del almuerzo, Albus Dumbledore se acercó al atril del búho para dar uno de sus discursos habituales de bienvenida después de las vacaciones de Navidad, pero Hermione era incapaz de escuchar sus palabras. Estaba más pendiente de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí estaba el rubio, entre las serpientes, observándola. Hermione no apartaba la vista. Se mantenía en la misma postura, apoyando el rostro en un puño cerrado, completamente perdida en la mirada de Malfoy. No se preocupaba mucho de que alguien la viese. De hecho, ese día, otras cosas más importantes habían captado la atención de todo el mundo.

Por una parte, Vincent Crabbe había vuelto después de las vacaciones de Navidad con seis kilos menos. Nadie entendía a qué se debía ese repentino cambio. Nadie a excepción de las chicas de Gryffindor y los Slytherins. Los alumnos observaban extrañados al gorila. No parecía enfermo... más bien todo lo contrario. Se veía muy saludable. Además, en su plato sólo había ensalalada y eso era algo insólito en él.

Pero la bomba del día, sin duda había sido que Theodore Nott entrara en el Gran Comedor de la mano de Luna Lovegood proclamando su relación a los cuatro vientos. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron no salían de su asombro y no comprendían como Ginny y Hermione no ponían objeciones. Estaban tan tranquilas. Luna había decidido sentarse junto a las chicas y Theo se había puesto a su lado.

— Hermione— susurró Harry moviéndole un poco el brazo al ver que estaba en la inopia— ¿Hermione?

La leona reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su amigo y lo miró de soslayo. Dumbledore continuaba con su discurso y no podían hablar muy alto. Harry se había puesto a su lado y era la primera vez que le hablaba desde el día que habían discutido.

— ¿Qué quieres Harry? — preguntó molesta.

— Hermione lo siento— la leona abrió mucho los ojos— No aguanto más. Creo que Ron se pasó aquel día y bueno… llevamos semanas sin hablar. No podemos seguir así.

Hermione tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras de su amigo y cuando al fin lo hizo, suspiró aliviada. Seguía enfadada con ellos por lo sucedido (sobre todo con Ron), pero al disculparse Harry, se olvidó de todo.

— No te preocupes Harry, creo que yo tampoco me porté bien. Os dejé de lado, pero es que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas y necesito pensar— mientras hablaba con su amigo, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y Malfoy le estaba clavando la mirada a Harry como si fuese a matarle. Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?

— ¿Qué has hecho estas navidades?— indagó el Gryffindor curioso— Me dijo Ron que Ginny estuvo en tu casa.

Hermione tragó saliva. _Maldita sea._ No podía decirle, mira Harry _''Los chicos de Slytherin vinieron a cenar a mi casa en Nochebuena, se quedaron a dormir, Malfoy se vino a mi habitación y…''  
_  
Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y carraspeó un poco.

— Ehh sí, Luna también vino, bueno… y Lavender y Parvati.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. Quizás si él y Ron no se hubieran peleado con ella, podrían haber ido también. Últimamente Ginny casi ni le miraba a la cara. No es que sintiera algo por ella. A él quién le gustaba era Cho, pero aún así, le molestaba un poco.

— Por cierto Hermione, ¿por qué no le dices a Luna que se vaya a la mesa de Ravenclaw? No es por ella, es que no me gusta que Nott esté aquí sentado— susurró discretamente acercándose mucho a su oído. Theo y Luna estaban sentados frente a ellos y no quería que lo escuchasen— y como tú hablas más con ella últimamente…

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía cómo era Theo. Una buena persona a pesar de ser un Slytherin, pero tenía que ser discreta, aunque le hubiese fastidiado el comentario de su amigo.

— No creo que Theo… ehh digo Nott sea un problema. De hecho, parece que él y Luna están muy unidos — observó a su alrededor, y a excepción de ella y las chicas, todos miraban con mala cara al Slytherin.

— ¿En serio? No sé, es que no me fío de él… además, es amigo de Malfoy.

Hermione notó como el estómago le daba un vuelco.

_Malfoy._

La forma despectiva en que Harry había dicho su nombre le revolvió las tripas y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no regañarle. Era mejor ignorar el comentario.

— Créeme Harry, Nott es inofensivo— en ese momento miró al chico y vio que jugaba con un mechón de pelo de Luna. Ella llevaba encima del hombro a _Oníria_, que no dejaba de agitar sus preciosas alas.

— Está bien— suspiró el Gryffindor— por cierto Hermione, ¿Vas a hablar con Ron?

Hermione se fijó en el pelirrojo y vio que estaba un poco más alejado, sentado entre Neville y Dean. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry.

— Es él el que debería venir a hablar conmigo— le espetó enfadada.

— Pero ya sabes que Ron no es de pedir disculpas...— Harry, al ver que su amiga no estaba dispuesta a ceder, cerró la boca. Luego cogió el _Profeta_ de su regazo y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Llevaba muchos días sin ver a la Gryffindor y estaba preocupado por algo— Quiero que veas esto Hermione.

La leona fijó la vista en el titular del periódico.

_FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN_

EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA -EL PUNTO DE REUNIÓN- DE ANTIGUOS MORTÍFAGOS

Hermione se quedó atónita.

— Es de hace varios días— comentó Harry preocupado— Están culpando a Sirius de lo sucedido. Por no hablar de que Fudge sigue pensando que Dumbledore y yo estamos mintiendo.

La leona estaba escandalizada. Se sintió un poco egoísta porque desde que se había ido de Hogwarts, no había sabido nada de nadie y se había despreocupado de todo. Cogió el periódico y le echó un vistazo al artículo. Decía que diez prisioneros de la sección de alta seguridad habían conseguido huir de la prisión. Al parecer, los fugitivos habían contado con ayuda del exterior.

— ¡Es-sto es injusto!— alzó la voz indignada pero Harry le dio un codazo para que no llamase la atención— ¡Cómo pueden culpar a tu padrino!

— Tranquila Hermione— la apaciguó Harry— Es de lo que quería hablarte. Ron y yo estuvimos unos días en casa de Sirius estas navidades. Después volvimos a la Madriguera y fue cuando leímos el _Profeta. _Estuvimos hablando y decidimos que esto no puede seguir así.

— No, desde luego que no Harry— Hermione no salía de su asombro.

— Está claro que Voldemort está detrás de todo y puede atacar en cualquier momento. Y por si fuera poco una de las prisioneras que ha escapado de Azkaban es prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange. Seguramente estará planeando algún ataque con Voldemort y el resto de mortífagos— se colocó un poco las gafas y continuó— Además, Umbridge no nos está enseñando a defendernos, y bueno… Ron y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor es que practiquemos por nuestra cuenta. Hemos estado hablando en el tren con algunos alumnos y hemos quedado en _Cabeza de Puerco_ después del almuerzo para decidir qué vamos a hacer.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Una escapada a Hogsmeade? Quería ir pero en realidad no podía. Al día siguiente había clase de pociones y debía repasar la parte teórica del trabajo. Aún no estaba muy segura de sí todo lo había hecho correctamente.

— Harry lo siento, yo no puedo ir— susurró algo preocupada por la reacción que pudiera tener su amigo— pero contad conmigo para la próxima vez. ¿Se lo has dicho a Ginny? Si ella va, luego puede contarme lo que habéis hablado. Es que quiero repasar una parte del trabajo de pociones y…

— Tranquila Hermione— sonrió Harry. La conocía de sobra y sabía que si no repasaba hasta estar segura por completo se ponía histérica— Aún no le he dicho a Ginny que venga. Cuando salgamos de aquí hablaré con ella.

— ¿Yo puedo ir?— dijo de pronto Luna haciendo que dejasen de charlar y la mirasen sorprendidos. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de lo que estaban hablando? Theo estaba tan distraído jugando con _Oníria_ que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Harry se lo pensó por un momento. Luna le caía bien, pero si iba a acudir a la reunión tendría que ser sin Nott.

— Está bien Luna, pero ven sola— murmuró discretamente y la Ravenclaw asintió en silencio.

Harry estaba seguro de que si Nott acudía a la reunión y se enteraba de lo que planeaban, se lo contaría a Malfoy y al resto, y seguramente avisarían a Umbridge.

— Genial, entonces le preguntaré a Luna. Ella me contará lo que habéis hablado— Hermione sonrió agarrándole del brazo. Por fin volvía a ser todo como antes— por cierto Harry, ¿puedo quedarme con tu periódico para leerlo detenidamente?

Harry asintió, se lo dio y volvieron a centrar la atención en el discurso de Dumbledore.

En la mesa de Slytherin, el ambiente no era tan bueno. Draco permanecía sentado entre Daphne y Goyle, pero no podía dejar de mirar a la leona.

_''Puto Potter''— _¿Por qué cojones Granger tenía que estar tan cariñosa con él? No paraba de sonreírle y de agarrarle el brazo. Era evidente que habían hecho las paces. Se arrepentía enormemente de lo que le había dicho en Navidad. Ahora seguramente volvería a pasar más tiempo con él y la comadreja. Gracias a Circe el pobretón no se había acercado a ella. _Al menos de momento._

En el expreso de Hogwarts no se había cruzado con Granger y era la primera vez que la veía desde la vuelta de las vacaciones. Tendría que esperar para poder hablar a solas con ella. _Joder,_ envidiaba a Theo. Se iba como si nada a la mesa de Gryffindor y él tenía que seguir ahí sentado. Se había formado un escándalo cuando su amigo entró con Lovegood en el Gran Comedor pero a él, a Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise no les importaba. Si quería estar con la _loca_, no se lo iban a impedir. Ya se cansaría de _ella_. Lo que más le jodía era que él no pudiese hacer lo mismo. Quería estar sentado al lado de Granger y a ser posible, meterle mano por debajo de la mesa.

— Draco, ¿qué te ocurre?— preguntó Daphne al verlo tan enfadado, pero Malfoy no contestó. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba con mucha fuerza el tenedor que tenía en la mano. Ella estaba sentada junto a Blaise. Durante los últimos días de las vacaciones le había escrito porque quería volver con él. Se había enterado (por una chica de Slytherin de sexto), de que Blaise estaba muy bien dotado. Por lo visto, había rumores de que una loca celosa que no había soportado que la abandonase, le había lanzado un hechizo y le había dejado sin su _cosa_. Pero al parecer ya estaba recuperado y por fin volvían a estar como antes. Blaise le había contestado la carta muy emocionado y nada más llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, se había abalanzado sobre ella como un tigre hambriento. Daphne sabía que Pansy y Astoria seguían obsesionadas con Theo pero ella había decidido que lo mejor era olvidarse de él y volver con Blaise. Y gracias a Merlín que lo había hecho, ¡Por qué Theo estaba saliendo con la _loca_!

Pansy y Astoria estaban que echaban chispas. No podían creerlo. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas. El día que vieron a Theo con_ Lunática_ se sintieron molestas pero no creyeron que el Slytherin fuese a caer tan bajo… y ahora, resultaba que _sí_ estaba con ella.

— Odio a esa zorra— escupió Pansy despectivamente sin apartar la mirada de la Ravenclaw.

— Ya somos dos— Astoria le palmeaba el brazo intentando que se relajase, pero ella se sentía igual de...

_IMPOTENTE._

¡¿Cómo una _loca_… o mejor dicho, la _Lunática_ de la escuela, podía quedarse con uno de los chicos más guapos de Slytherin?! ¡Si ellas valían mucho más! Estaban incluso dispuestas a compartirlo. Un trío no era una mala idea, ¡pero todos sus planes se habían hecho añicos!

— Pansy, _esa_ no va a salirse con la suya— la sonrisa de Astoria era espeluznante— Espera y sé paciente. Cuando la pillemos sola, no va a querer volver a ver a Theo en su puta vida.

Pansy se llevó la mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Le importaba una mierda el discurso del estúpido Dumbledore, pero prefería que no le quitasen puntos nada más volver a Hogwarts. Esa _loca_ iba a enterarse de quién mandaba ahí. Aún se sentía atraída por Draco, pero sabía que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien. El rubio seguía muy distante con ella… ¡y para qué se iba a engañar! Necesitaba un polvo urgentemente. Estaba claro que Daphne había vuelto con Blaise y no iba a ir a por el novio '_'o lo que fuese''_ de su amiga. Pero a por Theo sí, y estaba dispuesta a quitar de en medio a la _Lunática _por tal de conseguirlo.

Al cabo de un rato, todo el mundo había terminado de almorzar, y la mayoría de los alumnos volvían a sus dormitorios para acomodarse y deshacer las maletas, pero Ginny seguía allí clavada. No podía apartar la vista de Zabini.

Era un maldito desgraciado. ¡¿Cómo podía haber vuelto con Greengrass?! Creía que el encogimiento que le había hecho a su _Blaisiconda_ habría sido suficiente como para que no volviese a enrollarse con ella. ¿Qué narices había pasado? ¿Cuándo habían vuelto?

Estaba furiosa. Cuanto más lo miraba, más aumentaba su cólera. Y por si fuera poco, él no apartaba la vista de _ella_. Tenía a Daphne al lado, la sujetaba por la cintura y resbalaba los labios por su cuello sensualmente.

Pero la miraba a _ELLA._

Lo odiaba. ¡¿Acaso pretendía provocarla?! No iba a conseguir nada desde luego, pero no entendía por qué demonios estaba tan enfadada.

Se levantó con los puños apretados, dispuesta a marcharse a su dormitorio para no seguir presenciando esa maldita escena pero Harry la llamó cogiéndola del brazo.

— Ginny, ¿Luego puedes venir a _Cabeza de Puerco_? Tenemos que…

— Suéltame Harry— se zafó bruscamente de su agarre— Ahora no quiero hablar con nadie. Me voy a mi cuarto, así que déjame.

Y se marchó, dejándolo allí plantado. Se sintió mal por hablarle de esa forma al amigo de su hermano, pero estaba demasiado furiosa y arrasaría con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Lo mejor era irse con las chicas para distraerse un rato. Así se olvidaría de _ese subnormal. _

Mientras tanto, Hermione iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, echándole un vistazo al ejemplar del _Profeta_ que Harry le había dado. Aún no había hablado con Malfoy y estaba ansiosa. Esos últimos días, lo había echado mucho de menos. Pero antes, tenía que ponerse al día. ¡Lo primero era estudiar por Merlín! Iba a suspender si seguía así.

''_Ya lo buscaré más tarde…''_— pensó caminando tranquilamente, pero no hizo falta. Alguien la agarró bruscamente y la empujó al interior de uno de los recovecos del pasillo.

— Granger, ¿de qué coño estabas hablando con Potter?— Draco la acorraló contra la pared y la miró a los ojos. Esos últimos días en Malfoy Manor habían sido un infierno. Su tía Bellatrix estaba allí a todas horas y por si fuera poco, ahora Granger se ponía a tontear con el cara cortada.

Hermione se quedó atónita. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

— Hola Malfoy— esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la mano, pasándosela por el cabello. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a tocarle— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Draco chasqueó la lengua. _Joder_.

— Aún no has contestado a lo que te he preguntado— le espetó molesto.

Hermione lo miró extrañada y soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso de Harry?

Draco se quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso lo estaba? ¿Y qué mierda importaba? Desde luego, no iba a darle la razón.

— ¿De Potter?— soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía sin apartarse de ella— Sinceramente no me preocupa Granger. No tiene nada que hacer. El cabeza rajada no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

— Eres un idiota— forcejeó muy seria intentando apartarle, aunque en realidad tenía que aguantar la risa. _Claro _que estaba celoso— No seas tan egocéntrico Malfoy. Para tu información me ha pedido perdón.

Draco se quedó callado por un momento.

— _Perdón_ sólo es una palabra Granger, y habéis estado hablando media hora— replicó pegándose más a ella.

— Tampoco te pases Malfoy… por cierto, sí que estás atento a lo que hago, ¿no?

— ¿Me vas a decir de una vez de qué narices estabais hablando?— insistió impaciente.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Si así se quedaba tranquilo… aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba verle tan molesto. Y encima por Harry. ¿Eso quería decir que ella le importaba un poco?

— Está bien— suspiró y le enseñó el ejemplar del _Profeta_— Estábamos hablando de esto Malfoy. Harry está preocupado y bueno…

No podía explicarle muchos detalles así que se calló y le dejó el periódico para que lo leyese. Aunque ahora se enrollase con él, su padre seguía siendo un mortífago. Malfoy no debía saber lo de la reunión en _Cabeza de Puerco._

Draco cogió el periódico y cuando vio el titular palideció. _Mierda. _Ya lo había visto hacía días, pero que precisamente ella se lo enseñase era mucho peor. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Granger no debía saber que Bellatrix estaba en su casa. Seguramente no querría volver a verle nunca más, aunque él no tuviese nada que ver. Tenía que disimular y cambiar de tema.

— Ah, vaya, es _preocupante_— desvió la mirada nervioso pasándose la mano por el cabello y le devolvió el periódico — por cierto, hablando de San Potter, ¿Qué has hecho con los regalos que compré?

Hermione dobló el periódico, lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía eso?

— Pues, no he querido tirarlos. Ronald no es que tenga mucha ropa, y he pensado que a Harry también le vendrían bien unas gafas nuevas. Podría darles los regalos de forma anónima. Además, si los hubiera dejado en mi casa, no sé que se hubiera imaginado mi madre— soltó una risita— Ya sabes cómo es... saca sus propias conclusiones.

— ¿Dónde los tienes?

— Están en mi equipaje— comentó deslizando las manos por su torso al ver que se acercaba mucho a ella— ¿por qué lo dices?

Draco alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Necesitaba tocarla desde hacía días.

— Verás Granger, dentro de un rato tengo entrenamiento de _Quidditch_, pero ahora mismo estoy libre. Es probable que Blaise se haya llevado a Daphne a la habitación y sinceramente, no me apetece estar allí.

Hermione lo observó detenidamente. No sabía a dónde quería llegar.

— Si pretendes entrar en el dormitorio de la comadreja, quiero ir contigo. ¿Has traído el tinte? Una pequeña broma a Weasley Pis para empezar el primer día no estaría mal.

A la leona se le dilataron las pupilas.

— ¿Estás loco Malfoy?— lo miró estupefacta— ¿De verdad crees que Ron está tan mal de la cabeza como para teñirse el pelo de rubio? Que Harry se ponga las gafas lo veo más posible pero…

— Hazme caso Granger— la cortó— Si le escribimos una carta al pobretón haciéndonos pasar por su _admiradora secreta_ y le suplicamos que se tiña el pelo, lo hará. Además, la comadreja llorará de alegría cuando vea la ropa. No es algo que se pueda permitir todos los días, por no decir _nunca._

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le tiró un pellizco para que dejase de burlarse de Ron pero Malfoy la agarró de los brazos, se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

La besó como llevaba días queriendo hacerlo. Con deseo, pasión, desesperación.

_Lo necesitaba_. Ella lo relajaba, lo calmaba. Hacía que se olvidase de toda la mierda que le rodeaba.

Hermione en un principio forcejeó pero se rindió al momento y gimió en su boca al notar que él hacía presión contra sus labios para profundizar en el beso. Dejó paso a su lengua y se pegó más a él. Por los pasillos no se escuchaba ningún ruido y sinceramente, le importaba bien poco. No iba a apartarse de él. Después de tantos días sin verle, era lo que más ansiaba. Draco se rio al notar que ella se aferraba a él y deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo. Estaba claro que esos días lo había echado de menos. ¿Se habría tocado pensando en él? _Era evidente_ que sí. El último día que la vio, la había dejado con la miel en los labios.

— Granger— susurró retirándose un poco de ella, sin dejar de rozarle la boca— Veo que estás un poco más _suelta._

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y se apartó de él como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. No tenía que haberlo manoseado tanto. ¡Pero es que no lo había podido evitar!

— I-idiota, es que, es que…

— Es comprensible— la interrumpió sonriendo burlonamente— No soy algo que se vea todos los días. Estoy seguro de que desde que nos despedimos aquella noche, has hecho lo que te dije _cada día._

Hermione apretó mucho los dientes. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que iba a sacar el tema. No podía decirle que lo había hecho una vez. Jamás se lo contaría. ¡No iba a darle esa satisfacción!

— No lo he hecho Malfoy— intentó parecer segura pero el rubio la miraba incrédulo— No estoy tan desesperada.

— Sí, sí… _seguro_— se mofó volviéndola a agarrar pero Hermione se lo impidió— Venga Granger, es algo natural. Si no me tienes a mí, puedes usar tu…

— ¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Ya es bastante humillante como para que encima tú lo encuentres divertido— se llevó la mano al rostro muy avergonzada.

— Así que lo reconoces— Draco sonrió socarronamente.

Hermione resopló y cambió de tema con la esperanza de que el rubio se olvidase.

— ¿No se supone qué lo que querías era que fuésemos a la habitación de Ron y Harry, Malfoy? A todo esto, ¿cómo vas a entrar? No puedo darte la contraseña de la Sala Común.

Draco alzó las cejas. _Qué bien sabía disimular la dichosa sabelotodo._

— No pienso entrar en tu Sala Común, Granger. No quiero contagiarme del heroísmo _Gryffindoriano_. ¿No recuerdas cómo fui a tu habitación hace tiempo?

Hermione se estremeció. _Oh sí…_ lo recordaba a la perfección. Aquel día no se le iba a olvidar fácilmente desde luego. Cuando los chicos de Slytherin entraron en su habitación por la ventana, en mitad de la noche.

— Vas a ir con la escoba entonces— no fue una pregunta. Más bien era una afirmación.

Draco asintió.

— Encárgate tú de los regalos— comentó aflojándose un poco la corbata. Cuanto más la miraba, más calor tenía— por cierto, ¿y si Potter y el resto están en la habitación? Ya me entiendes, el pobretón, el tonto de Longbottom…

— No están Malfoy— le espetó Hermione. Todos se habían ido a _Cabeza de Puerco_ así que la habitación estaría vacía. El único que estaba en el castillo era Seamus porque no hablaba con Harry últimamente, pero ella lo había visto en el Gran Comedor charlando con Hannah Abbott así que no habría problema— Ve a por tu escoba Malfoy. Yo iré a mi habitación a recoger las cosas.

— Está bien, la carta la escribiremos allí— comentó saliendo del recoveco para marcharse a las mazmorras.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa al recordar lo de la _admiradora secreta._

— De acuerdo Malfoy. ¿Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos?

— Sí— afirmó emprendiendo su camino— por cierto Granger, abre la ventana para que no tenga que buscarla. Si no, tardaré más.

— Vale— Hermione sonrió y se giró para irse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se sintió un poco culpable. Le había dicho a Harry que tenía que repasar el trabajo de pociones para el día siguiente y ahora, quedaba con Malfoy. Por Merlín… pero es que tenía tantas ganas de estar con él... No podía evitarlo. Además, por otra parte, le hacía mucha gracia el tema de los regalos. ¿Qué cara pondría Ron al ver que tenía una _admiradora secreta_ que le compraba cosas monas? Todos los personajes de los cuadros centraron la atención en ella cuando soltó una fuerte carcajada. De todas formas, ¿había perdido el juicio? Ron no iba a teñirse el pelo. Estaba claro. Pero con un poco de suerte, se ponía la ropa. Si Harry y Ron aparecían llevando los regalos de Malfoy, le daría un patatús sin duda.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó a la Sala Común y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Cuando entró, Lavender, Parvati y Ginny estaban allí.

—¡Mione!— exclamó Lavender— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos un rato esperándote.

Hermione vio que su amiga parecía estar muy animada. Por otra parte, Parvati no dejaba de rebuscar algo en su equipaje y Ginny estaba sentada en su cama, cruzada de brazos, bastante enfadada.

— ¿Ginny?— Hermione, al ver que la pelirroja no respondía, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella— ¿Qué haces aquí que no estás con Harry? ¿No te ha avisado de la reunión?

— Antes creo que me dijo algo pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir— la pelirroja suspiró hastiada. En parte se sentía decepcionada por lo de Zabini, pero ¿qué esperaba? Si se suponía que ese maldito imbécil no le gustaba. No tenía por qué darle tantas vueltas. Si él quería estar con Daphne Greengrass, que se fueran los dos a freír espárragos.

Hermione no comprendía qué le pasaba a su amiga pero estaba claro que no tenía un buen día, por lo que se limitó a no hacer preguntas y le palmeó la espalda. Quizás así se relajaba un poco. _Ya se le pasaría._

— Oíd, chicas— dijo de pronto Parvati— Antes, cuando volvíamos a la habitación, Lavender y yo nos hemos cruzado por el pasillo con Gregory y Vincent y los hemos invitado a que vengan. Queremos hacer unas cosillas.

La expresión de Ginny cambió y la miró sorprendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _cosillas_ Parvati?

Lavender soltó una risotada e hizo aspavientos con las manos.

— Nada, nada. ¡No seas mal pensada Ginny! No es lo que tú crees.

Hermione tenía calor. Quizás por haber estado con Malfoy. Así que decidió quitarse la túnica y dejarla en su cama. Miró su reloj y vio que ya habían pasado casi diez minutos. Tenía que apresurarse para no hacer esperar al rubio. Se levantó de la cama pero Ginny la retuvo.

— Oye Herms, ¿y ese anillo?

La leona se estremeció. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría y tendría que mentir. Pero...¿Quién iba a sospechar? Debía tranquilizarse.

— Ehh, fue un regalo de mi madre en año nuevo— comentó mientras se aproximaba a su baúl para abrirlo. Sacó la bolsa donde tenía todos los regalos de Harry y Ron y dejó disimuladamente la postal que había escrito Malfoy entre su ropa.

— ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?— Parvati se acercó a curiosear.

Hermione la cerró rápidamente. _Maldita sea_, por qué tenía que ser tan cotilla.

— Unos libros. Voy a ir ahora a la biblioteca para repasar los últimos detalles del trabajo de pociones— espetó alejándose de ella— Me voy antes de que sea más tarde. Volveré luego, chicas.

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, las escuchó quejándose de que estudiaba demasiado. No pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa.

_Si ellas supieran…_

Cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación de Harry. Cuando entró vio que estaba vacía y silenciosa. Dejó la bolsa encima de una silla y sacó la varita. Tenía que lanzar un hechizo contra la puerta por si volvía alguien. Ante todo debía ser precavida y cuidadosa. Luego se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, a la espera de que llegase el rubio. Se sentó en la cama donde estaba el baúl de Harry y se miró el anillo. La luz del sol que entraba en la habitación hacía que brillase intensamente. En ese momento, notó una ráfaga de viento y vio que la luz que incidía en el anillo se oscurecía de pronto. Alzó la vista y vio a Malfoy.  
Se había quitado la túnica pero aún seguía llevando la corbata, aunque completamente aflojada. Hermione quería apartar la mirada, pero seguía observándole embobada como una tonta.

— Granger, ¿llevas mucho rato aquí?— preguntó dejando la escoba apoyada en la pared.

— Acabo de llegar— Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la silla donde había dejado la bolsa— No podemos entretenernos mucho. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Draco miró por toda la habitación y vio que había un escritorio con varias plumas y algunos pergaminos.

— Encárgate tú de los regalos y de escribir una nota a Potter. Déjame a mí la carta para la comadreja— en su mirada se podía percibir un brillo inquietante. Hermione se estremeció. Prefería no saber lo que tramaba.

— Está bien— asintió y sacó las gafas de la bolsa, la ropa para Ron y el tinte rubio. Vio que Malfoy apartaba la silla del escritorio, se acomodaba, cogía una pluma y comenzaba a escribir. Parecía bastante concentrado.

Hermione se limitó a hacer lo que le había dicho y dejó las gafas de Harry en su mesita de noche. Luego extendió la ropa sobre el baúl de Ron, intentando que estuviese lo menos arrugada posible. De pronto escuchó que el rubio comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?— preguntó mientras le pasaba la mano a una de las chaquetas para alisarla un poco.

— Nada Granger, tú sigue con lo que estás haciendo.

Hermione vio que continuaba escribiendo con ahínco. Se acercó al escritorio para coger papel, y preparar la nota de Harry (y de paso ver lo que estaba escribiendo Malfoy), pero el rubio puso el brazo encima del pergamino, impidiendo que cotillease.

— Cuando esté terminada te la enseño.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Vaaaleee— resopló molesta y cogió pluma y papel.

Se aproximó a la cama de Harry, se sentó y se apoyó en la mesita de noche para escribir la nota.

_'' Harry, espero que te gusten las gafas nuevas. Considéralas un regalo''_

Lo mejor era ser escueta y cambiar la letra. Harry la conocía demasiado bien y podría sospechar que los regalos eran de ella. Dobló el papelito, se levantó de la cama, se acercó al rubio y espió por encima de su hombro. Draco soltó la pluma y le tendió la carta.

— Léela en voz alta, Granger.

Hermione asintió y carraspeó para comenzar a leer. Draco la cogió de la mano, tiró de ella y la sentó en su regazo.

— ¿Qu-qué haces Malfoy?— Hermione se sonrojó al notar el calor de su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeándola.

— Vas a tardar un rato en leerla. Es mejor que estés sentada.

Hermione no fue capaz de contestar. Notaba su cálida respiración contra su nuca, y eso era algo que la dejaba sin aliento.

La leona tragó saliva y comenzó a leer.

_''Querido pelirrojo...no sé por qué te escribo estas líneas, ni tampoco sé si llegarás a leerlas, pero de alguna forma tengo que expresar lo que pasa por mi mente. Todo comenzó a principio de curso. Ese primer viernes que te vi en el Gran Comedor me llamaste la atención. Quizá por tu maravillosa mirada, tu forma de comer…no lo sé. Desde aquel instante, supe que tenía que conocerte. Necesitaba saber más sobre ti.  
Conforme he ido observándote, me he dado cuenta de que eres un chico peculiar. Muchas piensan que eres raro, feo, idiota y un largo etc... pero yo creo que eres diferente. Puede que sea muy directa, pero no quiero que pienses que sólo me interesas por el sexo... No te voy a negar que me siento atraída por ti, porque cada vez que te veo me pongo muy cachonda. Pero como no sé cómo tratarte, me voy por el camino de lo empalagoso (cosa que no soy). Podré ser poco romántica, pero contigo voy a ir a lo que salga. Me gustaría que supieras cómo soy, porque créeme joder, no soy la típica simplona. Al contrario, puedo sorprenderte de mil maneras.  
Ante todo busco tu amistad, porque hablar de novios o amor es pronto. Yo si te soy sincera, tengo miedo al compromiso y toda esa mierda.  
Tú eres el que elige. No digo nada más porque no quiero ser pesada. Podría habértelo dicho a la cara, pero entre la pluma y el pergamino expreso mejor lo que pienso._

_Besos de tu admiradora secreta._

_PD: Espero que te guste la ropa que te he comprado y el tinte. Sé que eres muy atractivo. El color pelirrojo te favorece. Ni te imaginas cuanto… pero creo que con el rubio estarás mucho más sexy.''_

Hermione dejó la carta encima del escritorio y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre escribirle algo así a Ronald, Malfoy? ¡No va a creerse nada!— exclamó desternillándose sin levantarse de su regazo.

— Granger, estamos hablando de la _comadreja_. Seguro que cuela.

— No sé yo...— continuó riéndose, levantándose de su regazo. Había pasado un rato y lo mejor era que se marchasen— Tenemos que irnos antes de que Harry y los demás vuelvan.

Draco se levantó al ver que ella se disponía a marcharse, la retuvo, se acercó a sus labios y la besó posesivamente dejándola en silencio. Hermione notó el frescor de su aliento y se percató de que la estaba guiando a alguna parte. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbada en una de las camas y él se había subido encima de ella, apoyando una de las rodillas entre sus muslos.

Draco no quería irse de allí tan pronto. Jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa en su vida. La oportunidad de hacer cosas con Granger en la cama del pobretón. El morbo que sentía era indescriptible. Sabía que ella ni se habría dado cuenta. Al menos esperaba que así fuese. Sólo de pensar que luego la asquerosa comadreja se tumbaría allí, donde ellos se habían revolcado, le hacía sonreír de satisfacción.

— Malfoy, ¿estás loco? ¡Es imposible! Es muy arriesgado— forcejeó Hermione apartándose de sus labios. Estaba preocupada y tenía la sensación de que alguien iba a entrar en la habitación de un momento a otro. Había lanzado un hechizo en el picaporte, pero con un _Alohomora_ se podía abrir perfectamente.

— Sólo un poco Granger— susurró Draco dándole delicados besos en el cuello y deslizando las manos, apretándole suavemente los pechos— _Cinco minutos._

— Sí claro… eso no te lo crees ni tú Malfoy— Hermione intentó empujarle para levantarse pero al notar el recorrido de su lengua por todo su cuello gimió de placer— Te lo digo enserio— jadeó al sentir una de sus manos subiéndole la falda.

Draco se rio contra su cuello al ver que los forcejeos de ella eran cada vez más débiles. Estaba cayendo poco a poco.

Hermione se había rendido. ¿En qué pensaba Malfoy? Era muy peligroso que permaneciesen ahí. Sin embargo, no se veía capaz de decirle que no. Se aferró a él y dejó que sus dedos continuaran vagando por sus muslos presionando su piel suavemente. Ella sabía a dónde quería llegar el Slytherin, y en realidad, lo deseaba.

Se moría porque siguiera. _Porque no parase._

Pero en ese momento se escuchó a alguien intentando abrir la puerta desde fuera.

Seamus Finnigan había vuelto a su habitación para coger un libro que le tenía que devolver a Hannah Abbott. Ella se lo había dejado antes de las navidades y ya se lo había leído. Curiosamente, cuando fue a entrar en el dormitorio, la puerta no podía abrirse.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— musitó extrañado sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica dispuesto a conjurar un hechizo.

Draco se apartó a toda prisa sujetando a Hermione de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, cogió la carta que había escrito para la comadreja y la dobló rápidamente dejándola encima de su almohada.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — susurró Hermione completamente histérica.

El rubio no respondió, la cogió de la mano y se acercó a la escoba. Hermione palideció al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

_Oh no… no…NO._

— Tienes que venir conmigo— le exigió montándose en la escoba.

Hermione escuchó el murmullo de un _Alohomora_ desde fuera y no se lo pensó más. Se subió detrás de él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Cuando lo hizo, Draco agarró fuertemente el mango de la escoba y salieron apresuradamente por la ventana.

Seamus Finnigan abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio que la ventana estaba de par en par.

— Qué raro— se acercó y se asomó extrañado pero no vio nada, así que volvió a cerrarla.

Mientras tanto, Draco volaba a gran altura sin dejar de reírse. No sólo por el hecho de haberse revolcado en la cama de la comadreja y haberle escrito esa carta, sino porque Granger se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tanto valor _Gryffindoriano_ y luego era una rajada.

— ¡No vayas tan rápido!— exclamaba asustada, agarrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Por Dios, parecía que iba a caerse al vacío de un momento a otro!

Draco se giró un poco y la miró de reojo. _Ella nunca debería haber dicho eso.  
_  
Sin dudarlo, aumentó la velocidad y salió disparado. Luego comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire. Hermione no dejaba de chillar.

— ¡Malfoy te juro que cuando me bajes voy a matarte!

Draco continuaba haciendo sus piruetas. Ahora que estaba pasándoselo tan bien no iba a parar.

— ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Alguien puede vernos!— le gritó Hermione exasperada.

Al cabo de un rato, Malfoy redujo la velocidad y comenzó a descender hasta llegar al Lago Negro. Aún daba el sol y apenas hacía frío. Hermione se relajó un poco y apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda, notando la leve brisa de la tarde. Tenía que reconocer que aquello comenzaba a ser agradable. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Malfoy se había aproximado al embarcadero y había detenido la escoba.

— Has llegado sana y salva Granger— se mofó al ver que ella no se soltaba, pero Hermione ya no tenía miedo. No quería apartarse de él— Falta poco para el entrenamiento de_ Quidditch_, y tengo que volver a mi habitación para ponerme el uniforme.

Hermione de malagana, lo soltó y se apartó de él. _Era cierto_… y ella tenía que estudiar. No quería despedirse pero no había otro remedio.

— Está bien Malfoy, ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

— Sí— afirmó aproximándose a ella para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios— por cierto, ¿crees que la comadreja aparecerá esta noche por el Gran Comedor con un cambio de imagen?

Hermione soltó una risita.

— No lo sé, pero conociendo a Ronald es probable que tarde en asimilar algo así. Que yo sepa no ha tenido muchas admiradoras.

— No me extraña, es tal su _belleza_…— ironizó pero al ver que ella se acercaba a él dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo, se montó rápidamente en la escoba y se marchó.

— ¡No te vayas cobarde! — bramó enfadada.

Hermione vio como se alejaba y desaparecía entre los torreones del castillo. Instintivamente miró en todas direcciones con miedo a que hubiese alguien cerca de allí, pero gracias a Merlín, sólo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros. Suspiró metiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y volvió a su habitación.

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, la imagen que vio frente a ella la dejó atónita. Parvati, Crabbe y Goyle estaban sobre unas esterillas, con los brazos abiertos y embutidos en unas mallas de color rosa. Tenían una pierna alzada e intentaban mantener el equilibrio. Lavender permanecía frente a ellos muy concentrada y dándoles indicaciones de lo que tenían que hacer.

_¿ESTABAN_ _HACIENDO YOGA?_

Hermione no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas cuando vio a los dos gorilas con esas mallas tan ridículas. ¿Pero qué demonios? Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se acercó a ellos. Observó que sus escobas descansaban junto a la ventana abierta.

— ¿De dónde demonios habéis sacado eso?— Hermione no salía de su asombro.

Crabbe se miró las mallas y luego a ella.

— Son de Lavender, dice que nos las tenemos que poner para hacer yoga.

Hermione fue a contestarle pero cuando escuchó las palabras de Lavender se quedó anonadada.

—_ ''Levantad los brazos…inspirad profundamente… nuestro cuerpo está caliente, muy muy caliente…''_

Ginny permanecía tumbada en su cama leyendo un libro, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—_ ''Ahora levantad la pierna derecha y mantened apretado el diafragma''_—Lavender inspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, Goyle levantó la pierna pero perdió el equilibrio agarrándose a quien tenía más cerca para no caerse.

_Parvati.  
_  
Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el golpe de sus cuerpos cayendo contra el suelo.

Lavender continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Pasara lo que pasara no iba a interrumpir su momento de concentración. Hermione se acercó a Parvati para ayudarla a levantarse al ver que estaba aplastando a Goyle pero ella se negó.

— Déjalo, déjalo, yo puedo sola— Parvati se incorporó un poco y le tendió la mano al gorila para que se levantase— Gregory, ¿estás bien?

Pero Goyle era incapaz de contestar. Se había quedado rígido y el color de su rostro se había vuelto rojo como la grana. Parvati lo había aplastado y él había notado sus tetas contra su pecho. Nunca había tenido a una tía tumbada sobre él. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y le iba a dar un infarto.

— ¿Gregory?— Parvati se preocupó al ver que aunque se había levantado, parecía estar en estado de _shock_— ¡Holaaa!

Goyle sacudió la cabeza para intentar recuperarse.

— Eh, sí. ¿Tú te has hecho daño?

— Que va tonto— sonrió acariciándole el brazo al ver que lo tenía un poco rojo por el golpe— No me ha pasado nada porque tú me has servido de colchón.

Goyle comenzó a balbucear sin saber qué decir. _Mierda,_ ¿por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? Además, se suponía que iba a cambiar como Crabbe para echarse novia y Parvati sólo era una amiga _reciente. _Desde luego se estaba volviendo loco. Se subió un poco las mallas al ver que se le resbalaban y se puso junto a Crabbe para continuar con las posturitas raras de yoga. Era lo mejor, así no pensaría en _cosas imposibles e inalcanzables_. Parvati también volvió a su esterilla e invitó a Hermione a que se uniese a ellos, pero la leona prefería coger sus libros e irse de una vez a la biblioteca. Veía que ahí no iba a concentrarse, y por si fuera poco, Lavender había puesto incienso y música _chill out _de fondo para dar más ambiente.

Después de un rato haciendo la postura del árbol, la del guerrero, el puente y demás, Lavender estaba algo cansada. Mayormente porque llevaba días que no dormía muy bien. No podía olvidar lo que había salido en las cartas y a Cormac tampoco. Lo había pillado mirándola en la Ceremonia de Dumbledore pero no habían hablado. Aún no entendía cómo él había podido traicionarla y dejarla en ridículo delante de todos.

Por alguna razón, ella tenía la esperanza de que, bajo toda aquella fachada de creído que aparentaba, fuese de otra forma. Y lo que más extraño le resultaba era que no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. No podía olvidarle.

— ¡Lavender!— exclamó Crabbe de pronto— ¿Has traído lo que me dijiste?

La chica intentó olvidarse de McLaggen por un momento y fue a atender al gorila. La mañana que se despidieron de él en casa de Hermione, le había prometido un regalo. Algo que ella tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¡Ah, sí Crabby, Crabby! Espera, te la doy. La tengo en mi baúl— se agachó para abrirlo y rebuscó entre su ropa.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver que Lavender sacaba de su maleta una enorme faja térmica y se acercaba a Crabbe levantándole un poco la camisa del uniforme para ponérsela.

— ¡Ya verás como con esto pierdes los michelines! — exclamó soltando una risita entusiasmada— Vas a tener un poco de calor pero no pasa nada. Te acostumbrarás— comentó intentando apretársela un poco más— ¡Venga _Crabby, Crabby_, inspira! ¡Mete la bolita, mete la bolita!

Crabbe asintió e inspiró, metiendo barriga. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego vio que Parvati no dejaba de hacer tonterías con Goyle. Prefería no seguir mirando, así que se acercó a Ginny para preguntarle cómo estaba, a ver si ya se le había pasado el enfado. Cuando se sentó en la cama junto a ella, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y Luna entró dando brinquitos.

— ¡Hola chicas!— canturreó cerrando la puerta. Parvati, Lavender y los gorilas la saludaron y luego continuaron con su sesión de yoga. La Ravenclaw se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

— ¿Alguien te ha visto entrar en la Sala Común, Luna?— preguntó Hermione algo preocupada.

— No, tranquila— esbozó una sonrisa— No hay nadie. Harry y los demás se han quedado un poco más en _Cabeza de Puerco_, pero yo he querido volver antes.

Ginny cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

— ¿De qué habéis hablado?— Hermione tenía curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido.

— Pues de que debemos aprender por nuestra cuenta a defendernos. Harry ha dicho que lo mejor es formar un grupo. Algunos se han apuntado y otros no. También hemos hablado de dónde vamos a hacer las reuniones y yo les he contado lo de la s_ala de los Menesteres_— Luna estaba algo alicaída. Quería que ese lugar siguiera siendo de Theo y ella, pero no podía ocultarle algo así a Harry Potter. Él estaba bastante preocupado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de Hogwarts. Además, podría seguir quedando con Theo por las noches… a esa hora nadie entraría en la sala para practicar.

— ¿Nos has apuntado para poder ir a las reuniones?— preguntó de pronto Ginny.

— Sí— afirmó Luna— ¿Sabéis? También se han propuesto nombres para el grupo y al final Harry ha elegido el de tu hermano Fred.

Hermione rodó los ojos. _Conociendo al gemelo… _

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Luna soltó una risita.

— Es muy gracioso— dijo divertida— se llama _''Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia''.  
_  
Ginny comenzó a desternillarse.

— ¡Típico de mi hermano! ¿En serio no había un nombre mejor?

— Pues… Cho también propuso uno. Creo que era '_'Entidad de Defensa''_ y Angelina Johnson…

Pero Ginny no escuchó nada más. Qué mal le caía Cho. Menos mal que no había ido a la reunión. Aunque si Luna las había apuntado a ella y a Hermione en el grupo, tendría que verla a menudo. Al principio no la soportaba por el hecho de que se notaba que Harry estaba colado por ella, pero ahora simplemente era porque no la tragaba. Por suerte, Harry no había elegido su propuesta de nombre para el grupo. Si hubiese ido ella, sin duda habría elegido uno mejor. ¡Pero bah! Qué más daba…

— Harry dice que tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto— murmuró Luna discretamente. También había apuntado a Parvati y Lavender en la lista, pero era mejor que Crabbe y Goyle no se enterasen. Ya se lo contaría a ellas en otra ocasión— Es mejor que no hablemos del grupo por los pasillos y durante las clases. Ahh, por cierto Hermione, Harry me ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo sobre algo referente a unos galeones. Dice que en la cena te lo explicará. Quiere que tú te encargues.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

— Por cierto Luna, ¿si Harry y los demás siguen en _Cabeza de Puerco_, cómo es que tú has vuelto antes?— Ginny estaba extrañada.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa algo…_pícara._

— Ehh, veréis— explicó indecisa— Quería pediros un favor a las dos, por eso he venido antes— luego miró a Lavender y Parvati para ver si estaban pendientes de la conversación pero continuaban haciendo posturas raras con los gorilas— Antes de ir a _Cabeza de Puerco,_ me despedí de Theo y me dijo que tenía entrenamiento de _Quidditch._

— Ajá— respondió Hermione.

Ginny la miraba curiosa y la instó a que continuase.

— Sigue.

— Pues veréis… Theo es muy guapo y me gusta mucho— bajó la mirada y comenzó a ponerse muy roja— y ahora que estamos saliendo juntos, llegará un momento en que pase algo…

Ginny se rio. Nunca había visto a Luna tan colorada.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó Hermione impaciente.

— Es que, antes de que suceda algo entre nosotros… ehh veréis…

— Dilo de una vez— Ginny se puso de rodillas encima de la cama histérica.

— Pues que quiero verlo desnudo para saber cómo es su cuerpo— ¡Ay qué vergüenza sentía!

Hermione y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas. Que Luna Lovegood hablase de ver a Theo desnudo con tanta inocencia era algo inaudito.

— No os riáis, aún no he terminado…— musitó cubriéndose la cara con las manos— Como tiene entrenamiento de _Quidditch_, cuando termine irá al vestuario para ducharse, ¿sabéis?

— Eres una pervertida— Ginny se acercó mucho a ella, dándole pequeños codazos y guiñándole un ojo.

— No me digas que quieres que te acompañemos al vestuario de Slytherin— Hermione se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Luna.

— Sí— La Ravenclaw puso ojitos esperanzada.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

No.

NO.

¡Bajo ningún concepto!

¡Por Merlín! Malfoy iba a estar allí también. Además, ¿cómo iban a entrar sin que las viesen? ¿Y si las pillaban? IMPOSIBLE. No tenía ni que pensarlo.

¡NO!

— Está bien— respondió Ginny haciendo que la leona se quedase completamente descolocada.

— ¿Cómo? Ginny, ¿estás escuchando lo que dices?— Hermione estaba escandalizada. No entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada. Si iba a los vestuarios con Luna, vería al asqueroso de Zabini. A saber qué les contaba a sus amiguitos cuando estaban en las duchas. Después del entrenamiento, los tíos solían tener las hormonas más revueltas. Quería saber de qué narices hablaban. No era por qué quisiera verlo desnudo. _Por desgracia_ ya lo había hecho cuando se transformó en él.

No entendía cómo todas las tías de Slytherin podían estar locas por su cuerpo. _Vale_, estaba definido y tenía unos abdominales muy marcados, por no hablar del basilisco. Pero…¿Y QUÉ? Seguía siendo un cabrón, por muy buen cuerpo que tuviese.

Por eso quería ir. Era tan desgraciado que seguramente la estaría criticando y riéndose de ella con los demás. Tenía que asegurarse.

— Venga Hermione— la pelirroja intentó sonar convincente— Mira, si quieres voy a la habitación de Harry y cojo la capa. Nadie nos verá y si no hacemos ruido no nos descubrirán. Es muy fácil.

— ¡QUE NO!— chilló ruborizándose cada vez más. Parvati, Lavender y los gorilas la miraron extrañados desde el otro extremo de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

— Por favor— suplicó Luna mirándola con carita de pena. Ginny se movió para ponerse al lado de la Ravenclaw y las dos hicieron un gesto compungido.

Hermione bufó exasperada. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero había algo que no dejaba de preguntarse. Realmente, nunca había visto a Malfoy totalmente desnudo. No sabía cómo era su cuerpo porque cuando se transformó en él, se había puesto la ropa antes para que no le pasase lo mismo que a Ginny, y bueno… aunque le hubiese tocado _ahí_, no lo había visto.

¿PERO POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍA TANTA CURIOSIDAD? ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida!

Miró a Ginny y a Luna y vio que continuaban suplicándole. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser incapaz de decirles que no. ¡Con lo fácil que era! ¡Sólo era una maldita palabra!

— Está bieeen, iré— suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, _estaba loca._ Había perdido la cabeza por completo.

— ¡Genial!— exclamó Ginny levantándose como un resorte— Voy a la habitación de Harry a por la capa. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Hermione se quitó la corbata de Gryffindor, dejándola en su mesita de noche y miró a los gorilas. Qué suerte tenían ellos que no tenían que preocuparse por nada, sólo por el yoga… un momento.

— ¡Crabbe, Goyle! ¿Vosotros por qué no estáis en el entrenamiento de _Quidditch_?— alzó la voz para que pudiesen escucharla.

Crabbe se rascó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Prefería que respondiese su amigo.

— Nos lo hemos saltado— comentó Goyle— Hemos dicho que estamos enfermos. Por un día que faltemos no pasa nada.

— Ahh bueno, supongo que no— Hermione suspiró aliviada. _Mejor…_ si los veía a ellos desnudos en el vestuario tendría un trauma de por vida.

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny volvió a la habitación con la capa. Había conseguido hacerse con ella. Por suerte, en la habitación de los chicos no había nadie.

— Ya está— susurró. Tenían que marcharse cuanto antes.

Las tres se acercaron a la puerta pero Lavender las vio.

— ¿A dónde vais?— Tenía curiosidad. Habían estado cuchicheando todo el rato y parecía que tramaban algo. ¡Porras! Y Ella no se había enterado de nada.

Ginny se adelantó sigilosamente y salió de la habitación para que Lavender no se diese cuenta de que llevaba la capa.

— Les he dicho que me acompañen a la biblioteca Lavender— se excusó Hermione— Vendremos luego. ¿Vosotros os vais a quedar aquí?

— Sí— repuso Parvati— A lo mejor Vincent y Gregory se quedan a dormir aquí esta noche. Hemos pensado en dejar los colchones por el suelo y…

Hermione rodó los ojos. _Lo que faltaba._ Una noche aguantando los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Se lo habrían dicho a Malfoy? Ya pensaría en ello más tarde. Decidió no darle importancia y se marchó con las chicas de la habitación. Durante el camino, Hermione notaba que cuanto más se aproximaba al vestuario, más nerviosa se ponía. El corazón le dolía de lo rápido que le latía y aún no entendía por qué estaba haciendo esa locura. Le daban ganas de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Cuando llegaron al vestuario de los chicos de Slytherin escucharon unas voces.

Lo que quería decir que el entrenamiento había terminado. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

— Bien— susurró Ginny desplegando la capa— Tenemos que ser muy discretas. No nos pueden pillar por nada del mundo— Luego miró a la Ravenclaw— Luna, que sepas que nos debes un favor muy grande por hacer esto.

— Sí, sí— musitó metiéndose debajo de la capa con Hermione— Si _Oníria_ pone huevos, os regalaré uno a cada una.

La pelirroja resopló cansada y se apretujó contra ellas para que todas cupiesen perfectamente bajo la capa. Con los nervios a flor de piel, entraron en el vestuario. Había un largo pasillo donde se encontraban todas las taquillas, los banquillos y al fondo estaban las duchas. El vapor que había era tan denso que impedía que pudiesen distinguir con claridad las siluetas de los chicos, así que tuvieron que acercarse más. Se escuchaban risotadas y el sonido del agua cayendo. Las chicas se aproximaron poco a poco hasta que vieron a las serpientes.

_Theo, Draco y Blaise._

Al parecer eran los últimos que quedaban en el vestuario. El resto de los alumnos ya se habían marchado.

— ¿Dónde mierda se habrán metido Crabbe y Goyle? — preguntó Draco paseándose en calzoncillos por el vestuario. Se acercó a una de las taquillas y sacó una pastilla de jabón y una toalla.

Luna decidió que lo mejor era que se metiesen en una de las duchas de enfrente y se quedaran muy quietas contra la pared, así tendrían mejor ángulo de visión. Hermione y Ginny la siguieron y continuaron atentas a la conversación.

— Ni puta idea— Blaise se encogió de hombros. Él y Theo llevaban la toalla enrollada a la cintura dejando a relucir sus marcados abdominales— Seguro que les ha entrado cagalera. Se pasan el día comiendo lechuga como si fuesen conejos. Sobre todo Crabbe — se burló soltando una fuerte carcajada.

Ginny apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— Menudo imbécil— masculló en voz baja.

Theo se metió bajo una de las duchas y se llevó la mano a la toalla con la intención de quitársela.

— Es raro que falten a un entrenamiento, ¿no?— preguntó extrañado.

Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa y Ginny, instintivamente le tapó la boca con la mano. No debían hacer ruido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Theo se quitó la toalla, la dejó junto a la ducha y se metió debajo, dejando que el agua caliente le empapase todo el cuerpo. Luna jamás se había sonrojado tanto. Observó a Theo detenidamente, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue _esa parte._

_''Vaya…''— _así que así eran los atributos masculinos. Nunca había visto a ningún chico desnudo. Era la primera vez, y aunque Zabini y Malfoy estuviesen allí a punto de quedarse sin nada que los cubriese, ella sólo tenía ojos para Theo.

Hermione por otra parte, estaba más pendiente de Malfoy. El rubio se metió en la ducha de enfrente, junto a la de Theo y se llevó las manos a sus calzoncillos negros, bajándoselos hasta dejarlos en el suelo. La leona no podía respirar. Le iba a dar algo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y notó que le ardía y le palpitaba. Malfoy estaba de espaldas y ella podía verle los brazos, las piernas y… _el culo_. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba mareada y lánguida. Por una parte se sentía como una maldita _voyeur_ y culpable por ello. Pero por otra parte, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Además, no iba a tener muchas oportunidades de espiar a Malfoy sin que él lo supiera.

Ginny directamente pasaba de Malfoy y Nott. Que les diesen. No apartaba la mirada de Zabini. No porque quisiese observar su cuerpo. Ella había ido a averiguar si la criticaba, pero curiosamente aún no habían hablado de ellas.

El moreno se metió en una de las duchas, pero cuando fue a abrir la manivela vio que no funcionaba.

— ¿Qué narices le pasa a esto ahora?— bufó comenzando a soltar maldiciones. Estaba sudado del maldito entrenamiento y quería lavarse cuanto antes.

Draco se limitaba a deslizar la esponja por su cuerpo, enjabonándose el cuello, los hombros, el pecho... Al escuchar las quejas de Blaise, se giró y fue cuando Hermione lo vio.

_Lo vio en todo su apogeo._

— Joder— se le escapó y tuvo que llevarse las manos a los ojos avergonzada. Por suerte Ginny y Luna estaban tan distraídas que ni siquiera se enteraron. Theo continuaba enjabonándose el cabello. Era lo que más le relajaba, pero el tonto de su amigo no dejaba de protestar.

— Blaise coge tu varita, usa un _Reparo_ y cállate ya— le espetó con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua de la ducha le enjuagase la cara y el pelo.

— Paso—resopló saliendo de la ducha sin haberse quitado la toalla— La varita la tengo en la última taquilla. Está demasiado lejos.

— Eres un puto vago de mierda— Draco estaba terminando de pasarse la esponja, (por los glúteos para ser más exactos) y decidió que lo mejor era enjuagarse. No quería entretenerse mucho. Estaba reventado y necesitaba descansar antes de ir a cenar. El entrenamiento de _Quidditch_ había sido duro y tenía los músculos algo resentidos.

Blaise no le hizo caso al rubio. Prefería meterse en otra ducha. Después del almuerzo no había visto a Daphne pero esa noche había quedado con ella y por fin iba a suceder lo que había ansiado durante tanto tiempo. Aún no se creía que ella le hubiese mandado esa carta suplicándole que quería volver con él. Así se olvidaría de una jodida vez de la _pecosa _pobretona.

Luna, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron lívidas al ver que Blaise se acercaba a la ducha donde ellas estaban escondidas.

_'' Oh no''— _instintivamente las tres se pegaron a uno de los rincones, intentando apartarse todo lo posible de la manivela de la ducha para que Blaise no las descubriese. ¿Cómo demonios iban a salir de allí? ¡Estaban totalmente acorraladas! No podían ni respirar.

Blaise le dio un par de vueltas a la manivela, dejando que el agua comenzase a caer. La capa de invisibilidad se humedeció y las chicas terminaron empapadas por completo. Hermione nunca había estado tan asustada y nerviosa. Nerviosa por verse en una situación tan embarazosa y ser incapaz de salir de ella. Miró a Luna y Ginny y vio que tenían el cabello y los uniformes completamente mojados. Se percató de que la ropa interior se les transparentaba a través de la camisa.

_Maldita sea._

En ese momento, Blaise se llevó las manos a la toalla y se la quitó arrojándola al suelo. Ginny no pudo evitarlo y soltó un gemido al ver el basilisco. Rápidamente Hermione le tapó la boca, pero Blaise que había cogido la pastilla de jabón para comenzar a lavarse se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? — Juraría que había escuchado algo. Estaba seguro.

Theo y Draco habían salido de las duchas y se estaban secando.

A Ginny le iba a estallar el corazón. Por el pánico, o por el simple hecho de que no podía mirar ahí bajo. _Al basilisco_. Dios mío, ¿había crecido?

Los sucios pensamientos que pasaban por su mente se vieron interrumpidos cuando Blaise se adelantó un poco y sin darse cuenta, rozó la capa con el brazo. Las chicas se encogieron.

_MIERDA._

— ¿Qué narices?— murmuró al notar algo que no veía. Agarró esa tela extraña y para su sorpresa, cuando tiró de ella aparecieron las tres personas que menos se hubiese imaginado que estarían allí— ¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!

La primera reacción que tuvo Blaise fue echarse un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido. Theo y Draco lo escucharon y se acercaron para ver qué sucedía. Las chicas eran incapaces de hablar. ¿Cómo se rompía el hielo en una situación así? Hermione quería salir corriendo, largarse o que la tierra se la tragase. Pero sobre todo, no volver a verles nunca más.

Draco estaba anonadado. ¿Qué cojones hacía Granger allí con la _loca_ y la _comadreja junior_? Y encima, empapadas de la cabeza a los pies. Miró a la leona y vio que se le transparentaba el sujetador. Blaise rápidamente cogió la toalla y se la enrolló a la cintura. No iba a dejar que _esas_ disfrutasen observando su preciosa _Blaisiconda._

El primero en hablar fue el rubio.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — silbó acercándose mucho a ellas y empujándolas un poco para que salieran de la ducha. Luego cortó el agua— Me sorprendes Granger, ¿qué haces que no estás estudiando? Ahh, _entiendo_. Querías averiguar cómo era la anatomía humana. Tan _sabelotodo _como siempre.

Hermione quería decirle que se callara, pero no era capaz de hablar.

— Yo no quería venir Malfoy— musitó al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que les rodeaba. No tenía valor suficiente ni para mirarle a la cara.

— _Claro_ Granger. Arréglalo ahora.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellas Draco?— masculló Blaise furioso— ¡Me han visto en bolas! ¡Las muy viciosas han visto mi _Blaisiconda! _

Ginny no pudo evitar saltar ante su comentario.

— Sí Zabini, por _desgracia _la hemos visto— rio sarcástica— Y creo que no voy a ser capaz de volver a dormir, ¿sabes? Voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida después de esto.

— ¡Cállate _pecosa_!— gritó furioso intentando intimidarla, aunque en realidad se había puesto cachondo. _Joder,_ ¿no se suponía que iba a olvidarse de esa estúpida?— Vamos a ir a hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo.

— Espera Blaise— el rubio se puso delante intentando tranquilizarle. Su amigo tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas y parecía bastante enfadado— Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor.

Theo, a pesar de que estaba atónito por lo sucedido, no dejaba de mirar a Luna. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Había ido para verle desnudo? Aunque, ¿qué hacían entonces Hermione y Ginny con ella? En parte sentía cierta vergüenza porque sus dos amigas lo hubiesen visto, pero por otro lado… se había excitado un poco.

— ¿Cuál es tu magnífico plan Draco? Porque no me da la gana que _estas_ se salgan con la suya— Blaise no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas marchar. Iba a informar sí o sí, para que recibieran lo que se merecían.

El rubio no respondió e hizo un ademán con la mano para que todos saliesen de las duchas. Cuando estuvieron fuera, obligó a las chicas a que se sentasen en los banquillos. Blaise no entendía de dónde narices habían sacado el trapo ese invisible, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba más pendiente de lo que pretendía su amigo en ese momento.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, con la toalla enrollada a la cintura y las miró de arriba abajo. Hermione lo observó y vio que tenía el pelo un poco húmedo y unas pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso. Aún no se había secado del todo.

— Blaise, han sido muy malas— hizo una pausa y carraspeó de una forma teatral antes de seguir— Creo que avisar al _viejo_, a Umbridge o a Snape se queda corto. Deberíamos castigarlas nosotros.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. _Ohh,_ ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! Castigar a la _pecosa_. _Castigarla._

_CASTIGARLA._

Esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— Continúa— le exigió al rubio. Estaba ansioso por averiguar sus planes.

Theo los escuchaba pero no dejaba de mirar a Luna. Él desde luego no iba a hacerle nada a su novia. Que se dejasen de tonterías.

— Tendrán que hacer algo que nosotros les pidamos.

Ginny ladró furiosa.

— ¡Yo no pienso hacer nada! ¡Me voy ahora mismo!

Blaise la retuvo al ver que se disponía a levantarse del banquillo.

— No tan rápido _pecosa_. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

A Draco le costaba mucho aguantar la risa. Quería intimidar a Granger. La observó y vio que ella le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina. Estaba enfadada. Iba a disfrutar como nunca obligándola a hacer lo que él quisiese.

— Vosotras habéis invadido nuestra _preciada_ intimidad— continuó el rubio— Si no llega a ser por Blaise, no nos hubiésemos enterado— luego miró a Hermione— dime Granger, ¿ha habido más veces? Seguro que venís cada vez que hay entrenamiento.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— gritó enrojecida como un tomate. ¡Por Merlín lo iba a matar si salía de esa!

Draco estaba disfrutando. Definitivamente iba a pasar un buen rato.

— Vais a hacer lo que os digamos porque si no, iremos a avisar al _viejo_— el rubio aparentaba estar muy serio aunque realmente, estaba descojonándose por dentro. La _loca_ parecía bastante asustada y Granger y Weasley lo miraban como si lo quisieran descuartizar.

Theo, al ver que Luna temblaba un poco, decidió intervenir.

— Está bien Draco. Haremos eso— murmuró acercándose a su novia— Yo me encargaré de Luna. Quiero hablar con ella.

Draco y Blaise lo miraron amenazadoramente.

— Que _sí_, que la voy a castigar. Se va a enterar— disimuló cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela a la puerta del vestuario. Cuando estuvieron fuera le dijo que se esperase allí a que se pusiese la ropa y cogiese sus cosas.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando volvió, vio que ella andaba de un lado a otro muy nerviosa.

— Luna— se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla— Cálmate, no voy a hacerte nada.

La Ravenclaw lo miró a los ojos algo preocupada. No entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.

— ¿No estás enfadado? — preguntó indecisa y bajó un poco la cabeza. Le daba mucha vergüenza mirarle después de lo que había sucedido.

Theo soltó una risita.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté enfadado? Hombre me ha dado un poco de vergüenza que Hermione y Ginny me viesen desnudo, pero contigo no me importa. Aunque…¿quién es la que ha decidido venir si se puede saber?

Luna se sonrojó violentamente.

— Pues, yo…— musitó en un hilo de voz. Theo se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso fugaz. Luna se estremeció al notar lo suaves que eran sus labios— Es que quería verte desnudo.

Theo se rio sin apartarse de sus labios y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

— Podrías habérmelo dicho— susurró retirándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos— A mí no me importa que me veas desnudo Luna. Además…

Theo se quedó callado por un momento.

— Si quieres puedes tocarme— la miró tímidamente.

— ¿De verdad? — la Ravenclaw se aceleró.

Theo comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y la dejó colgando de sus hombros. Luna alzó las manos y muy despacio, le acarició el torso.  
Al sentir su calor y al notar lo marcados que tenía los abdominales, se rio nerviosa. ¡Por qué no se había atrevido a hacer algo así antes!

— Ahora eres mi novia— El cuerpo le quemaba como si tuviese fiebre. El tacto de Luna era tan suave que estaba excitándose demasiado— Puedes tocarme cuando quieras… y _donde_ quieras.

— ¿Y tú a mí? ¿Quieres tocarme? — dijo avergonzada. ¡Con lo tímida que era ella para esa cosas!

Theo se limitó a darle un suave beso en la frente. Tenía que controlarse para no saltar sobre ella. Luna era demasiado inocente y podría asustarse.

— Sí Luna, no sabes cuanto me apetece— sonrió apartándose y tendiéndole la mano — ¿Quieres que esta noche me vaya a dormir contigo a la s_ala de los Menesteres? _

La Ravenclaw lo miró dulcemente y le cogió la mano. Lo mejor era marcharse al Gran Comedor. La hora de la cena se acercaba.

— Vale, así me contarás cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento— Quería estar con él. Por suerte, por las noches seguirían teniendo la _sala de los Menesteres_ sólo para ellos. Quería contarle lo de las reuniones del _Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia _porque estaba segura de que Theo no diría nada.

Ambos se fueron de allí y dejaron a sus amigos completamente solos.

Dentro del vestuario, la situación seguía siendo tensa e incómoda.

— Bien Blaise, encárgate tú de Weasley. Yo le pondré el castigo a Granger— Zabini asintió. _Desde luego que sí._ Él quería hacerse cargo a toda costa de la _pecosa_ y sabía que su amigo querría encargarse de la _sangre sucia_. Por algo se habían odiado durante tantos años. Aunque aún no entendía cómo había podido aceptar la invitación de sus padres en Nochebuena, pero _bah,_ ¿Qué coño importaba?

— _Pecosa,_ ven conmigo. Tengo un trabajito para ti— cuando Ginny vio el brillo en su mirada se estremeció. Era la misma mirada que la noche en que tuvo que tocarle el basilisco. Entendió que lo mejor era no replicarle y siguió sus pasos hacia las duchas.

Draco se sentó en el banquillo junto a la leona. Hermione estaba más preocupada por Ginny que por sí misma. Sabía que Zabini era un desgraciado. Tenía que estar atenta por si escuchaba algún grito y así poder ir a socorrer a su amiga. Lo peor de todo era que ellos se habían metido en las duchas y desde los banquillos no podía ver lo que estaban haciendo. _Maldita sea. _Tenía que respirar y calmarse.

De pronto, notó que Malfoy le pasaba los dedos por la clavícula y le desabrochaba uno de los primeros botones de su camisa empapada. A pesar de que hacía frío, ella seguía ardiendo. Lo miró y vio que él estaba muy serio.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho Malfoy? — susurró molesta— Zabini puede hacerle algo malo a Ginny.

Draco se apartó de ella y se levantó del banquillo.

— Granger, a Blaise no le interesa Weasley. Además, ha vuelto con Daphne. Así que no creo que sobrepase el límite— luego se quedó en silencio— Deberías estar preocupada por ti.

Hermione apoyó las palmas de las manos en el banquillo y lo miró desafiante.

— No me das miedo Malfoy— en realidad estaba asustada. Sabía que era un pervertido y tenía miedo a lo que pudiese forzarla. Al fin y al cabo, tenía la mente muy retorcida.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Tenía muy claro cómo la iba a castigar pero prefería tomarle el pelo por el momento.

— Levántate— Hermione, al ver que Malfoy iba en serio, obedeció. El rubio se acercó al banquillo y se tumbó bocabajo usando una toalla a modo de almohada— Súbete encima y dame un masaje.

Hermione no creía lo que oía. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué cara más dura tenía! Al ver que Malfoy la miraba de soslayo entrecerrando los ojos, bufó y se sentó a horcajadas encima de su trasero.

— ¿Sabes Granger? Más vale que lo hagas bien. El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido una mierda y tengo los hombros destrozados— musitó bajando los párpados.

Hermione no es que hubiese dado muchos masajes en su vida y tener que darle uno a Malfoy era demasiado para ella. Realmente la idea no le desagradaba y le sorprendía que ese fuese el castigo porque no era tan malo, así que se dejó llevar un poco. Sentía frío por culpa de tener todo el cuerpo mojado por lo que se recogió el pelo, estrujó un poco su camisa dejando que el agua cayese al suelo y se remangó.

— Estoy esperando Granger— le instó Malfoy sin abrir los ojos, impaciente.

Hermione no dijo nada y se inclinó un poco, deslizando las manos por sus hombros, masajeándoselos delicadamente. Draco se estremeció al notar su contacto. _Era suave. _

— Oye…— su voz sonó muy ronca— Acércate.

Hermione se inclinó más pegando su camisa húmeda a la espalda de Malfoy.

— Qué quieres— le susurró ella, haciendo que el rubio sintiese un escalofrío.

— Baja un poco las manos— le exigió— No sólo me duelen los hombros, Granger. Tengo toda la espalda resentida.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Lo conocía y sabía muy bien que quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero qué más daba. Estaba viéndolo medio desnudo y tocándolo. Algo que en realidad le gustaba. Bajó las manos deslizándolas por toda su espalda y llegó hasta sus lumbares.

— No te muevas de ahí— Draco prefería que cuanto más bajase mejor.

Hermione continuó masajeándole las lumbares y deslizó tímidamente las manos por sus costados. La verdad era que Malfoy, a pesar de ser delgado, estaba fuerte y definido. No podía dejar de contemplar su cuerpo. Casi ni parpadeaba. Volvió a acercar las manos a sus lumbares pero de pronto, las palabras del rubio la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

— Granger, quítame la toalla y sigue bajando.

Hermione retiró las manos, ruborizándose bruscamente.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Ni hablar! — exclamó apartándose de él rápidamente.

El rubio se incorporó muy serio y se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla contra las taquillas.

— Vaya, vaya, qué desobediente— susurró alzando la mano y quitándole la gomilla del pelo, dejándoselo suelto— _muy bien_...quiero que esta noche vengas a mi habitación.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que ya he cumplido con mi castigo?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

— Te he dicho que el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido una mierda y necesitaba un buen masaje. ¿En serio creías que _ese_ iba a ser tu castigo? Siento desilusionarte Granger, pero no.

A Hermione se le encogió el estómago. _Oh no…_ ¿Qué pretendería? ¿Quizás acostarse con ella? Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para no pensar en cosas semejantes. Además, eso no sería un castigo. Porque aunque le diese vergüenza reconocerlo, a ella le apetecía.

Draco se apartó y se quitó la toalla descaradamente, dejándola caer al suelo. Hermione no podía moverse y se ruborizó hasta límites insospechados al verle paseándose completamente desnudo delante de ella como si nada. Draco se acercó a su taquilla, sacó sus calzoncillos, se los puso muy lentamente incitándola y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

— Sinceramente, me importa bien poco que me veas desnudo Granger. No va a ser la _única_ vez.

Pero la leona no respondió, se mantuvo inmóvil viendo como él se ponía el uniforme y luego se dirigía a la salida del vestuario.

— Ven a mi habitación sobre la una de la madrugada— le ordenó mirándola de soslayo— A esa hora no habrá nadie en la Sala Común. Ya veré como me deshago de los demás.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se quedó sola. De pronto escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo. Esperaba que Ginny no lo estuviese pasando mal. No había escuchado nada fuera de lo común, así que decidió marcharse. Si no se cambiaba de ropa, cogería un resfriado. Además, quería darse un baño antes de la cena.

Cogió la capa y salió de allí apresuradamente, pero no dejaba de preguntarse algo. ¿Cuál iba a ser el maldito castigo?

Por otra parte, Blaise había preparado todas sus cosas y había metido a Ginny en la ducha. Cogió una esponja y una pastilla de jabón y se la tendió a la pelirroja.

— Ya puedes lavarme _pecosa_—Zabini tenía ganas de marcharse de allí cuanto antes para irse con Daphne y por culpa de esas estúpidas aún no se había duchado.

Ginny permanecía bajo la ducha, completamente empapada. No pensaba lavar a ese degenerado.

— No me da la gana— le espetó pero cuando vio que Zabini se quitaba la toalla, se quedó muda_._

_''Ginny respira, no mires el basilisco, no lo mires. Fija tu atención en cualquier cosa menos en ESO''_

— _Pecosa_, estoy cansado y harto de discutir. Lávame ahora mismo. No hagas que te lo pida por las malas— tenía que admitir que aunque se sintiera enfadado y molesto, estaba disfrutando con aquello. Que lo lavase una tía no era una cosa que sucediese todos los días. Aunque fuese la pobretona Weasley iba a disfrutar fastidiándola.

Ginny le arrebató la esponja, la frotó con fuerza contra el jabón y empezó a pasársela por la espalda bruscamente.

— Weasley, más te vale ir con cuidado— la amenazó Blaise al ver que le pasaba violentamente la esponja por los hombros.

Ginny bufó y comenzó a frotar más despacio, haciendo movimientos circulares de una forma lenta y suave. De repente, se percató de que tenía el uniforme tan empapado que se le transparentaba el sujetador. _Mierda_. Rezaba porque él no se diese la vuelta y la mirase.

Blaise al notar que le había lavado toda la espalda y los brazos, quiso intimidarla aún más.

— ¿Qué pasa _pecosa_? ¿Tú sólo te lavas a medias? Ya puedes frotarme el _culo_— aprovechando que ella no podía verle la cara, se rio maliciosamente.

Ginny apretó los puños haciendo que saliera un montón de espuma de la esponja. ¡Maldito cabronazo! ¡Algún día le mataría!

Miró su trasero y tuvo que tragar saliva y respirar profundamente antes de atreverse a ponerle las manos encima. Por Morgana… ¡Aquello era lo más vergonzoso que había tenido que hacer en toda su maldita vida! Aunque su culo era…

ERA…

_'' ¡Ginny joder, cálmate que sólo es un culo. Imagínate que es otra cosa, o no lo mires simplemente! ¡AAHHHHHH!''_

¡Pero era una morbosa! ¡Maldita sea que no podía dejar de mirarlo! ¡Era como cuando le prohibían algo! ¡Más ganas tenía de hacerlo! Estaba desesperada, la cara le quemaba y notaba un intenso palpitar _ahí abajo._ Encima se había excitado, ¡Había perdido el juicio!

— ¿Weasley? — Blaise estaba impaciente y por algún motivo vio que ella no continuaba — Sé que tengo buen culo como para que te tires media hora observándolo, pero tengo prisa. Daphne está esperándome y por si no lo sabes, me la voy a _follar._

Ginny alzó la mano furiosa y pegó un tortazo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel culo prieto y musculoso, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño a sí misma. Blaise ni se inmutó.

— ¿Daphne? ¡¿Daphne?!— exclamó molesta— ¡Qué diría ella si te viese ahora mismo obligándome a lavarte! ¡Te mandaría a la mierda!

Blaise se giró, la agarró del brazo y la empujó violentamente contra las baldosas de la pared de la ducha, pero Ginny continuó metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

— Sí, creo que ahora en la cena voy a hablar con ella y voy a contárselo todo. Qué pena me das_ Blaise_— ironizó— Esta noche me parece que vas a tener que dormir _solito._

— ¡Cállate desgraciada! — gruñó apretándola fuertemente por los hombros. Ginny lo observó de arriba abajo y se fijó en el basilisco. Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al ver que Zabini estaba cachondo. La _Blaisiconda_ lo delataba. Aunque sabía que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Blaise se maldijo a sí mismo por excitarse por culpa de la pobretona, pero cada vez que la escuchaba pronunciando su nombre de esa forma, no podía evitarlo y se ponía cachondo.

Y en ese momento lo estaba… _y mucho._

— Si Daphne te viera ahora mismo… — se burló Ginny intentando no parecer asustada, aunque en realidad tenía pánico. Él cada vez se acercaba más.

— Cierra la boca _pecosa_, ciérrala si no quieres…

— ¿Si no quiero qué imbécil? Suéltame ahora mismo— le ordenó al ver que se pegaba mucho a ella, pero Blaise estaba harto. ¿Por qué cojones no cerraba la bocaza? Menudo escándalo estaba montando. Tenía que callarla como fuese— Zabini, ¡Que me sueltes!

Blaise no la escuchó. Su instinto era apoderarse de lo que deseaba y en ese momento deseaba su boca. Se aproximó a sus labios y los devoró, dejándola paralizada, inmóvil y _en silencio_, que era lo que él quería. ¿Qué mierda importaba si se enrollaba con ella un rato? Estaba cachondo y eso era prioritario. Al ver que ella continuaba forcejeando violentamente hizo más presión en su boca. La muy maldita no quería ceder pero desde luego iba a conseguirlo.

Ginny se odiaba a sí misma por no ser capaz de pegarle un rodillazo en los huevos y largarse. Porque en realidad podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que levantar un poco la pierna y se desharía de él.

_Pero no quería. _

Al ver que él continuaba insistiendo y gruñía para que cediese, dejó su orgullo a un lado y entreabrió los labios, abandonándose al beso. Notaba la lengua de él recorriendo su boca, empujando hacia delante y hacia atrás agresivamente, con deseo, con furia, mientras deslizaba las manos por su uniforme empapado, tocándole por todas partes. Blaise acercó las manos a su camisa y sin miramientos pegó un tirón, rasgándola y dejando a la vista su sujetador negro. Acercó los labios a su cuello succionándole la zona sensible muy despacio y le arrebató la esponja, metiéndosela por debajo del sujetador y enjabonándole los pechos.

— ¿E-eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo?— A Ginny le temblaba la voz de excitación.

— Ahora mismo no soy consciente de nada Weasley, pero no voy a parar— musitó pasando la punta de la lengua por la columna de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Dejó caer la esponja al suelo y directamente le metió las manos por debajo del sujetador, tocándole los pechos y apretándoselos, haciendo que ella gimiese al notar su contacto.

Ginny sintió el dolor de sus endurecidos pezones bajo el tejido de su sujetador y quiso sisear de furia. No era capaz de decirle — _Para _— Su parte racional le decía que lo hiciese pero ella no hacía ni caso. Quería que el degenerado siguiese metiéndole mano. Su respiración era tan jadeante como la de él. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Zabini estaban tensos como un resorte a punto de romperse.

A él le ardía tanto la piel que la adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas. La cólera siempre lo empeoraba y hacía que el calor se propagara por todo su cuerpo, incendiándolo. Apartó una mano de su pecho y comenzó a deslizarla por su espalda hasta llegar a su falda.  
_  
La odiaba, la detestaba, la maldecía,_ pero bajo todo eso, había algo que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Algo que predominaba por encima de su odio hacia ella.

_Follar._

_Follar con ella._

_Follar con ella en la ducha._

Mientras le succionaba el cuello con fuerza, metió la mano por debajo de sus bragas y dejó que sus dedos viajaran suavemente por una de las mejillas de sus nalgas. Blaise se quedó sin palabras.

_Joder cómo tenía el culo._ Suave, caliente y prieto.

_Duro._

Apartó la mano de sus bragas y la deslizó por su muslo hasta su ingle. Si tenía el culo así, cómo sería su.._._

Por Circe.

Quería comprobarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

— Zabini— jadeó Ginny al notar que le bajaba poco a poco las bragas— Zabini no— Estaría condenada si cedía.

Blaise gimió contra su cuello al meter la mano en sus bragas y acariciar su entrada caliente y palpitante.

Estaba húmeda.

_Muy húmeda._

— Noto que estás muy excitada Weasley— murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Ginny no era capaz de responderle. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era cada vez más jadeante.

Blaise hundió su dedo muy despacio, empujando insistentemente dentro de ella y Ginny gimió al sentir su áspera yema a lo largo de las estrechas paredes sensibles de su sexo. El dedo de Blaise se enterró en ella, haciendo que se retorciese de placer contra las frías baldosas de la ducha. Ginny jamás había sentido nada parecido. El tacto de las ardientes manos de Zabini y el agua caliente cayendo sobre ellos hacía que le costase respirar. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran muy intensas pero no podía dejarse llevar. _No debía._

— No, no Zabini— gimoteó— No puedo.

Blaise se quedó muy quieto al escuchar su negativa. Dejó su dedo dentro de ella, su mano en su pecho y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo mierda puedes decir eso _pecosa_?— susurró acercándose a su oído— Estás cachonda. Sé que lo estás. Esto lo demuestra— frotó su mano sobre su sexo mojado y movió su dedo dentro de ella.

Ginny se estremeció y él gruñó mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

No podía dejar que Zabini continuase tocándola de esa manera si no quería que sus instintos se descontrolasen por completo. Además, un nombre le venía a la mente una y otra vez. Daphne.

Daphne.

_DAPHNE._

De pronto, Blaise notó que ella le daba un brusco empujón y lo apartaba. ¿Qué coño le pasaba ahora? La miró y vio que apenas podía respirar. Estaba empapada, el pelo se le había oscurecido por el agua y las pecas se le distinguían claramente de lo roja que estaba. Ginny lo esquivó y salió corriendo de la ducha. La necesidad de escapar latía en sus venas, golpeando su corazón. No podía seguir allí. Sabía lo que iba a pasar si se quedaba por más tiempo y no podía permitirse perder su virginidad con un tío que después iba a pasar de ella y que encima estaba con otra. Además, ¡LO ODIABA! ¡Ese era motivo suficiente!

— ¡Weasley! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!— gritó furioso al ver que se marchaba. Se enrolló rápidamente la toalla a la cintura y salió de la ducha, pero ella había desaparecido— ¡Hija de puta!

Lo había calentado y se había largado. ¡Esa desgraciada! Había vuelto a hacerle lo mismo_._ ¿Cómo había sido tan gilipollas de caer otra vez? Esa maldita _pecosa_…quería verla muerta.

Por Circe, tenía que relajarse, respirar, tranquilizarse, pero era incapaz. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos del vestuario y permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos. Debía pensar en Daphne. Había quedado con ella esa noche. Iría a buscarla y se la follaría.

_ Sí_, eso haría. Tenía que olvidarse de la pobretona traidora a la sangre.

Ginny por su parte, como pudo, se cubrió el sujetador con la camisa del uniforme pero no quedaba ningún botón, así que tuvo que ir apresuradamente a su dormitorio para cambiarse. Se había dejado la varita en el cuarto y no pudo hacer nada. Cuando llegó, por suerte no había nadie en la habitación. Ya era de noche y había oscurecido. Lo más probable era que todos hubiesen bajado al Gran Comedor. Prefirió no ir a cenar. Ni siquiera tenía hambre. Se quitó el uniforme empapado y entró en el cuarto de baño de la habitación para darse una ducha. Se miró al espejo y fue cuando vio lo que tenía en el cuello.

— ¡OH MIERDA!— exclamó llevándose la mano a la zona y frotándose, intentando borrarlo inútilmente.

NO.

Un puto chupetón.

_Un puto chupetón de Zabini._

Tenía que calmarse. Ya buscaría alguna solución. Usaría el maquillaje de Lavender_. Sí._

_'' Ginny por Dios, cálmate. Tranquilízate''_

Arrojó la camisa al suelo, se acercó a la ducha y comenzó a desnudarse. Aún notaba el tacto de la serpiente por todo su cuerpo.

_Por_ _esa zona.  
_  
Abrió la manivela y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Esperaba que con una buena ducha, su turbación se aclarase un poco. Ya pensaría más tarde en todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y Hermione había vuelto a su habitación después de la cena. Aún no habían devuelto la capa de invisibilidad a la habitación de Harry pero al menos, ya estaba seca. Ginny no había bajado al Gran Comedor y cuando ella regresó al dormitorio, la pelirroja estaba durmiendo. Era extraño… estaba preocupada por lo que le hubiese hecho Zabini, pero si estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama quería decir que no había pasado nada. Observó la habitación y miró los colchones que había por el suelo. Crabbe y Goyle roncaban, profundamente dormidos, tumbados al lado de Parvati y Lavender. Miró su reloj y vio que era la una menos diez, así que retiró las sábanas muy despacio y se levantó de la cama. Luego cogió la capa y abrió la puerta de la habitación rezando porque no hiciese ningún ruido.

Tuvo que inventarse una mentira muy grande para que la Dama Gorda la dejase salir pero al final dio resultado. Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, se asustó al ver que Snape pasaba por su lado pero por suerte llevaba la capa y el profesor de pociones no se dio cuenta. Snape tuvo una extraña sensación pero siguió hacia delante. Hermione notaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Durante la cena, Malfoy no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Parecía bastante enfadado. ¿Quizás lo había estropeado todo ahora que por fin se llevaban mejor? Se arrepentía enormemente de la estupidez que había cometido. Nunca tendría que haber ido al vestuario de Slytherin. Por si fuera poco, cada vez que había hablado con Harry durante la cena, Malfoy lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Su amigo le había comentado que quería que crease unos galeones falsos para el GCTMM y que utilizase encantamientos de protección sobre ellos. Así, cuando hubiese una reunión en la s_ala de los Menesteres_, los galeones mostrarían la hora y el día de dicha reunión y todos acudirían a ella. Por otra parte, Harry y Ron no habían aparecido por el Gran Comedor usando los regalos de Malfoy. Quizás aún no habían pasado por su habitación. Hermione no lo sabía con certeza. Iba pensando en todo lo sucedido y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

— _Serpiente venenosa_— murmuró y la puerta se abrió dejándola pasar.

Aún recordaba la última vez que había estado allí con las chicas. Había sido mucho más fácil, pero ahora...

_Estaba sola._

Y aunque el miedo que sentía le hacía querer retroceder y marcharse de allí cuanto antes, la curiosidad la obligaba a continuar. Cuando cruzó el largo y oscuro pasillo y llegó a la Sala Común, vio que la chimenea seguía encendida, pero allí no había nadie.

El ambiente era tranquilo, _silencioso._

Se quitó la capa y la enrolló un poco. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de las serpientes. Malfoy le había dicho que se libraría de los demás, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Muy despacio abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio.  
Todo estaba en penumbra y solamente se podía apreciar el tenue fulgor del agua del Lago Negro a través de la ventana. No había nadie en la habitación. Nadie a excepción de Malfoy que permanecía sentado en un sillón esperando.

_Esperándola a ella._

— Llegas tarde Granger— le espetó sin levantarse, manteniéndose en una postura arrogante.

Hermione cerró la puerta, dejó la capa en una silla y se aproximó a él. No sabía qué decirle al verle tan serio. Necesitaba romper ese incómodo silencio de alguna forma.

— ¿Vamos a estar solos? — musitó muy nerviosa, con voz entrecortada.

— Cállate.

Ella cerró los ojos. Su preocupación crecía por momentos.

— Me has decepcionado Granger. Ahora vas a recibir lo que te mereces.

Hermione sabía que Malfoy tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. Si él la hubiese espiado a ella estando desnuda se hubiese puesto furiosa, pero no entendía por qué estaba tan frío y distante. Eso era algo muy inquietante.

— D-dime lo que sea Malfoy, pero dímelo ya— tartamudeó cabizbaja.

El rubio no se movió y la miró intensamente de arriba abajo.

— No podrás quejarte ni negarte. Ni una sola vez— Hermione se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que él continuase.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Después de todo, iba a ser una noche _interesante._

— Desnúdate Granger.

* * *

**¡Uy qué calor hace! jajajaja ¿Qué tendrá pensado Malfoy? OMG...**

**En primer lugar, en el libro de la Orden del Fénix, Ginny era la que proponía el nombre del _ejército de Dumbledore_ a Harry, pero en esta historia, (teniendo en cuenta que ella no ha ido a la reunión xD) han elegido el que propuso Fred Weasley jajajajaja y por otro lado, Hermione propuso lo de los galeones falsos, y también creo un contrato mágico, pero aquí, _todo_ va a ser diferente. Veremos a ver por dónde sale esto...**

**Parece que Pansy y Astoria ya saben que Theo y Luna están juntos. _Tengo miedo_... ¿que planearán?**

**Ahora... ¿Qué caras pondrán Ron y Harry cuando vuelvan a la habitación y vean los regalos? Cuando Ron vea la carta de _''su admiradora secreta_'', ¿surgirá el amor? xDDD ¿y se dará cuenta de que alguien ha estado _en su cama?  
_**  
**Momento yoga... cada vez que me imagino a Crabbe y Goyle con unas mallas de color rosa, me muero de la risa jajajajaja en fin, hablando del vestuario de los chicos de Slytherin... Dios mío Ginny y Blaise... uff cada vez que se juntan estos dos! La pelirroja se ha echado atrás en el último momento, pero... es normal. Cada vez está más confusa, aunque creo que Blaise no se queda corto. Vuelve con Daphne pero cuando tiene a la _pecosa_ delante pierde la cabeza xDDDD La cuestión es, ¿qué va a hacer Zabini? ¿Se acostará con Daphne o no?**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso muy grande, tyna fest :)**

**Va dedicado a: Hermy Evans Black, Melanie Lestrange, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Isabel, Mireya Potter, Saori Haruno, LucyTheMarauder, MariielenaMalfoy, Lizzy, sirone aphrody, Jane Meyer, Tess21, Alesz, rosedrama, Vale Malfoy, Ishiro Shizuka, merylune, dreapls, Viridiana, BlueJoy, En Resumen soy un Heroe, mary moon cullen, Rosyr, CoposdeHielo, Morgana Argay Malfoy y Katie Parsel.**


	20. Chapter 20: De amargo a dulce

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 20 del príncipe durmiente de las serpientes. A mí personalmente me gusta mucho este capítulo. Espero que a vosotras también :) **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:_En Resumen soy un Heroe, Milymu, Romaaa, Leonor Snape, Morgana Argay Malfoy, Hermy Evans Black, RoseEmma25, yukkikitsune, Melanie Lestrange, Jackeline, Tess21, Connie1, Isabel, Viridiana, Caroone, Aurora Caelestis, Vale Malfoy, mila0628, The Ladycat69, alexistios orju, Guest1, Rosyr, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, LucyTheMarauder, Bianca Dramione, bride2685, rosedrama, Mei Fanel, ian, sirone aphrody, Gaby, natalie malfoy, Luladark, HikariGoth, crazzy76, minako marie, AliSnape77, Guest2, ZhirruUrie, CoposdeHielo, Jane Meyer, Shirmione Malfoy, Saori Haruno, BereLestrange, Lorena, Nina24-7, dreapls, Jean, Ishiro Shizuka, vampire obsesion y kionkichin._**  
**  
Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Jackeline: Hola Jackeline! Te deseo suerte :D ahora verás si has acertado o no! Un besito :)**

**Tess21: Hola Tess :D Muchas gracias por felicitarme por aquí otra vez! jijijij aún no me he acostumbrado a los 23 xDDD no sabes como sufrí escribiendo la escena de la ducha! hahahahhaa tenía que parar cada cinco segundos para tomar aire porque me entraba la risa tonta XDDD Veremos a ver si has acertado la pregunta! Espero que te guste este capítulo guapa! a mí me encanta *-* Un besazo :D**

**Isabel: Holaaa Isabel! :D que bien que me agregaras a facebook! Cada vez que subo un capítulo, lo subo por allí :) Blaise es un vicioso, pero vamos... está llevando a Ginny por el mismo camino, porque para mí que la pelirroja estaba disfrutando en las duchas... y de lo lindo JAJAAJJA ahora verás lo que tiene pensado Draco! :P Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besazo muy muy fuerte guapa :D**

**alexistios orju: Hola alexistios! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste mi historia! Y aquí estoy de nuevo xD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo tanto como los demás! A mí me encanta :) Un besazo!**

**Guest 1: Hola Guest! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo! Espero que este te guste tanto como los demás jijiji :D Un besito muy grande :)**

**Rosyr: Hola querida Rosyr! :D hahahaha a veces pongo respuestas muy surrealistas en la parte de abajo del capítulo (como la del yoga), pero como ves, toooodo puede pasar! jajajaja no si al final Crabbe y Goyle terminarán siendo super musculosos y tendrán una tableta de chocolate en el abdomen jajajaja ¿te imaginas? Destronan a Draco D: xDDDD hablando de la película... no sabes la primera escena del Gran Comedor... tuve que estar con los cinco sentidos para que no se me escapara ningún detalle porque quería conectar la historia lo máximo posible al libro, sólo que de forma diferente... porque si Ginny hubiese ido a la reunión el nombre hubiese sido ''El Ejército de Dumbledore'', luego por otra parte Seamus no va a la reunión (porque por esa época tanto él como su madre piensan que Harry y Dumbledore mienten), en fin un montón de detalles que no podía dejar pasar! y conforme vaya avanzando la trama... pff ya verás, locura XDD pero bueno, voy a hacer todo lo posible, aunque me vuelva loca! Efectivamente Luna estuvo muy pervertidilla en este capítulo, pero gracias a su plan, las chicas terminaron haciendo una visita al vestuario jijiji y los vieron desnudos! ahora lo malo es que Draco va a castigar a Hermione xDD veremos a ver que tiene planeado. (Ahora en breve lo averiguarás jijiji) Ya te dije que Blaise tenía un serio trastorno bipolar, porque está más '' pacá que pallá''. No tiene ni idea de lo que quiere y según como le dé, hace una cosa u otra! Con él nuuuunca se sabe D: yo sólo espero que se olvide de una maldita vez de Daphne y se dé cuenta de que le gusta Ginny, porque no veas si es terco D: por cierto, ya te busqué yo por face y te mandé la petición! Cuando te metas ya la verás :) jijiji es evidente que Dumbledore se va a poner unas mallas rosas, se va a recoger la barba y con un poco de suerte, se ponga la faja térmica XDDD y obviamente Minerva se va a apuntar con él a clases de yoga! jajajaja ¿te imaginas? Sería super bizarro! pero bueno, después de verlo de vagabundo (con la barba llena de kebab y basura xDDD), puede pasar cualquier cosa jajajajaja y a Ron volverán a lanzarle el hechizo _Calvario_ y el _Locomotor Wibbly_ para que le bailen las piernas al ritmo de las mandrágoras jajajajjaja algún día creo que haré un mini fic, de género parody con todas estas locuras que hablamos (entre ellas lo de Neville Cruella Devil jajajaj rima y todo xDDD y Luna como termineitor), en fin, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y no te traumatice mucho... xDD ya verás! A mí me encanta :) Un besazo muyy grande guapaaaa! :D**

**Emma Felton: Hola querida Emma! :D Me imagino que Iris te enseñaría el nuevo dibujo! jijiji que gracia me hizo esa parte del fic! Cada vez que recuerdo la parte del cine me muero de la risa! (sobre todo por Jane) jajajajajja Me alegra mucho que todo te haya salido bien! por supuesto que me hubiese apuntado a una visita al vestuario de Slytherin jajajajaj (aunque me hubiese asegurado de tener cuidado para que no me pillaran y así estar más rato espiándolos) JAJAJAJAJA pero si Draco me pillara, tampoco me importaría mucho... quiero que me castigue! XDDD Theo y Luna son super cucos... y ya verás... muajajajaja! no digo nada! XD sé que Blaise es un poquiiito bastante insoportable. *tyna lo sabe y le dan ganas de pegarle una ostia para que entre en razón* pero bueno, si no, no sería Blaise! hahahaha yo espero que se olvide de una vez de Daphne, porque lleva ya 19 capítulos queriendo tener sexo con ella... D: veremos a ver! Lo importante es que se dé cuenta de una vez que le gusta Ginny, pero es tan terco que no sé yo... jajajaja ya sabes que en otra vida fui la hija de Voldemort, jijiji pero bueno! Ahora sabrás que es lo que pretende nuestro rubio :P ¿Será un castigo bueno? ¿O será malo malísimo? muajajajajaja :P bueno, Draco ha sido super mono, pero él sigue teniendo su lado malote, (que por cierto a mí me encanta), y ahora va a poner a Hermione en su sitio. ¿Qué pasará? jijijiji Ahh y muchas gracias por felicitarmee! :D y de nada por lo que le mandé a Iris (lo que tu ya sabes hahahaha). Te dejo con el siguiente capítulo! :) A ver que te parece! A mí me encanta... es... no sé... *-* ya verás! Un besazo muy grande guapísimaaa! :D**

**Bianca Dramione: Hola Bianca! Me hizo mucha ilusión ver tu review! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo! Desde luego Luna es tremenda! Si no hubiera propuesto lo del vestuario, las chicas no hubiesen ido y no los hubieran visto desnudos! jijiji veremos a ver cuál es el castigo que Draco va a ponerle a Hermione! Ahora lo verás :P Un besazo muy grande guapa :D Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

**Mei Fanel: O_O no sé que ha pasado pero sólo ha aparecido el O...O jajajajjajajaa no sé si es porque te impactó el capítulo y te quedaste sin palabras o porque el review se cortó! jajajajaja bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo cap! A mí me encanta *-* Un besito! :D**

**ian: Hola ian! sí, ahora estoy disfrutando de las vacaciones! :D Menos mal que ya he terminado, aunque bueno... en octubre vuelta a empezar porque aún me queda el proyecto final! Pero al menos la carrera ya la he terminado :D Me alegra que te gustase el cap! Fue muy hot, y ya verás... escenas subidas de tono puede haber en cualquier momento jijiji :P Espero que te guste mucho este cap! Un besazo guapa :)**

**Gaby: Hola Gaby! Muchas gracias :D Lo pasé muy bien, aunque luego estuve con gastroenteritis pero bueno, jajajaj ya me he curado! Menudas Luna, Ginny y Hermione. A quién se le ocurre ir al vestuario de los chicos de Slytherin! A ellas jajajajjaa aunque si no hubiesen ido no los hubiesen visto desnudos y no las hubieran castigado. (Que bueno es Theo que él a su Luna no le hace nada *-* me encanta). Veremos a ver qué pasa ahora y cuál es el castigo que Draco le va a poner a Hermione. Te dejo con el capítulo que tengo muchísimas ganas de que lo leas! Un besazo muy grande guapa :D**

**natalie malfoy: Hola natalie! :D Por fin has terminado! Espero que te haya ido bien :D Blaise y Ginny son mi pareja favorita después del Dramione y me encanta que se estén peleando constantemente. Ese tira y afloja... que aunque se odian luego se meten mano porque en el fondo la atracción es muy fuerte :P Esperemos que Blaise ceda un poco, pero es que si no... no sería Blaise muajajaja! ¿Se acostará con Daphne? ¿Pensará en la _pecosa_? Ahora se verá! por cierto lo del nombre del GCTMM, lo puse porque ya te dije que los gemelos iban a salir mucho en este fic, y si no ya irás viendo ;) jijiji y a mí también me encantan! (todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste lo del slash JAJAJAJAJAJA, de momento). Creo que este capítulo te va a gustar! O eso espero :B Un besito muy grande guapa :D**

**Guest 2: Hola Guest! :D Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Me gusta cuidar mucho la ortografía porque soy un poco maniática con las faltas jajajajaajajjaa cada vez que veo una me duelen los ojos, no puedo evitarlo XDDD ¡Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! A mí la verdad es que me encanta ^^ Un besazo muy grande! :)**

**Lorena: Hola Lorena! jajajaja me alegra que te gustase el cap! Yo me lo pasé pipa escribiendo la escena de la ducha, aunque... me dio mucha vergüenza. Me ponía muy nerviosa y tenía que parar porque no dejaba de reírme jajajajaja a mí Pansy y Astoria me tienen preocupada :S pero espero que no pase nada grave... espero... ahora verás en este capítulo :) Zabini es imbécil, pero bueno... si no perdería su encanto! hahahahaa Yo creo que poco a poco irá cediendo! jajajaja Encima que ahora Ginny lo ha dejado con las ganas otra vez... no sé que hará con Daphne. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo muy grande guapaaa :)**

**Jean: Hola Jean! Me alegra que te guste mi historia :D No tengo fecha fija para actualizar. Dependiendo del tiempo del que disponga y de la extensión del capítulo, tardo menos o un poco más, pero en cuanto está listo, actualizo! :) Espero que te guste este nuevo cap! Un besazo muy grandee :D**  
**  
y ahora... coged un cojín(para enterrar la cara en momentos críticos), hielo (es bueno refrescarse de vez en cuando) y pañuelos (por lo que pueda pasar...)**

**Os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**DE AMARGO A DULCE**

Ron volvía con Harry a su dormitorio después de la cena hablando de todo lo sucedido a lo largo del día. Habían conseguido que muchos se apuntaran al '_'Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia''. _Muchos más de los que ellos hubiesen imaginado, y aunque Ron todavía seguía un poco molesto con Hermione, estaba más relajado. Al menos, ella había hablado con Harry. Tarde o temprano se acercaría a él y le pediría perdón por la bofetada que le había dado. Él desde luego no tenía la culpa de que estuviese viéndose con otro. Cuando llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta, Neville ya estaba allí. Dean y Seamus, por otra parte, aún no habían vuelto del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Harry! ¡Ron!— Neville parecía muy emocionado. Los chicos lo miraron sin saber qué ocurría— Alguien ha entrado en la habitación.

Ron se quedó algo extrañado. ¿Y acaso eso era un motivo de celebración?

—¡Y cómo puedes estar tan contento! ¡Vamos a avisar a Dumbledore!— espetó dispuesto a salir del dormitorio pero Harry lo retuvo.

— Espera Ron.

El pelirrojo se giró y vio algo que lo dejó desconcertado. Se percató de que había un montón de ropa sobre su baúl y se acercó para echarle un vistazo.¿De dónde demonios había salido? Estaba claro que no era de ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación ni de Harry. Además, parecía bastante cara.

— ¿_Burberry_? ¿Qué es esto? ¿_Lacoste_? — cogió la ropa y fue dejándola sobre la cama. ¿Serían regalos? Pero era imposible, si las navidades ya habían terminado y su madre le había regalado un jersey y un gorro de lana.

Harry tampoco entendía nada. Lo mejor era salir de dudas.

— Neville, ¿sabes quién ha entrado en la habitación?

El Gryffindor se quedó en silencio.

— No… no lo sé, pero antes cuando volví, vi esto— se acercó al escritorio y cogió una carta— Estaba en la almohada de Ron.

El pelirrojo se enrojeció de pronto. ¿Una carta? ¿Y ropa nueva? Estaba claro que alguien le había mandado esos regalos.

— No la habrás leído, ¿verdad?— le arrebató la carta a Neville. El chico negó un par de veces con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse al escritorio.

— También está esto— soltó una risita pero Ron se quedó lívido. Una caja con la imagen de una mujer con el pelo rubio platino. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Y por qué le habían regalado algo así? Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y desdobló el papel.

— Será mejor que la lea.

Harry y Neville asintieron en silencio y se alejaron, dejándolo solo para que tuviese intimidad. El pelirrojo se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a leer la carta. Así averiguaría quien le había mandado esas cosas tan raras. A lo mejor era una broma y se estaban riendo de él. Aunque bueno… la ropa era bonita. No podía negarlo.

_''Querido pelirrojo...no sé por qué te escribo estas líneas, ni tampoco sé si llegarás a leerlas..._

Harry se sentó en su cama, esperando a que su amigo terminase de leer y de pronto vio que en su mesita de noche había unas gafas nuevas y una nota. ¿Cómo? ¿Ron no había sido el único que había recibido regalos? ¿Quizás había sido Molly? No, no. Todo parecía muy caro, además no tenía sentido que la madre de Ron le comprase un tinte a su hijo para que se tiñera de rubio. _Era absurdo._ Abrió la nota y la leyó para sí mismo.

_'' Harry, espero que te gusten las gafas nuevas. Considéralas un regalo''_

El Gryffindor las cogió y les echó un vistazo. Eran mucho más modernas que las suyas y pesaban poco. Además, los cristales no tenían forma circular y eran más finos.

_— ¿Dolce & Gabbana?_ — murmuró sin salir de su asombro. Vio que Neville se había sentado a su lado y estaba cotilleando. Harry se rio y decidió probárselas. Curiosamente eran cómodas y veía bien con ellas. ¿Serían regalos de Hermione? No, no que va. No era la letra de ella. ¿Entonces de quién?

Neville y él no dejaban de mirar la nota y las gafas extrañados, haciéndose preguntas que no tenían respuesta cuando la voz de Ron los devolvió a la realidad.

— ¡Pero qué es esto!— exclamó estupefacto retirando la silla del escritorio rápidamente. Se levantó, se acercó a la cama de Harry y se sentó junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Ron? — Harry no sabía descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Parecía sorprendido y tenía las mejillas del mismo color de su pelo.

— Una tía ha entrado en la habitación. ¡Es la que lo ha comprado todo!

Neville lo miró confuso.

— ¿Quién ha sido?

— Ese es el problema. Que es una carta anónima— Ron estaba desesperado. La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Eso de la _admiradora secreta_ resultaba muy sospechoso, pero no creía que fuese mentira. No se hubiese gastado tanto dinero— Será mejor que la leáis. ¡Por Merlín Harry! Quiere que me tiña de rubio. ¡Esa tía está loca!

Neville y Harry abrieron mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo? Cogieron la carta y comenzaron a leerla. Cuando terminaron, estallaron en carcajadas.

— Ron tranquilízate. Es obvio que tu admiradora, sea quien sea, está un poco obsesionada contigo. Aunque... no entiendo por qué me ha regalado las gafas a mí, pero bueno…

— ¡Está claro!— exclamó Ron exasperado— Quiere caerte bien para acercarse más a mí. ¡Seguro que es una loca!

Neville soltó una risita.

— A lo mejor le gustas de verdad. No sé, parece que sus sentimientos son sinceros… además, la ropa es genial.

Ron se quedó callado durante un momento y se levantó de la cama. No se había replanteado que le gustase en serio a esa chica. ¿Y si era guapa? Aunque todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que fuese un adefesio.

— Ron, Neville tiene razón. Creo que la ropa te quedará bien. Y si ves que alguna chica te mira de una forma extraña, sabrás si es ella o no.

El pelirrojo se rascó el pelo dubitativo sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, lo de la ropa no era mala idea. Nunca había podido vestirse con algo así.

— ¿Por qué no te la pruebas? Así veremos si te queda bien o no— sugirió Neville. Harry estaba de acuerdo. Tenía ganas de ver a su amigo con un estilo totalmente distinto al que solía llevar normalmente.

Ron se lo pensó un poco pero al final asintió.

— Está bien…— resopló— pero no pienso teñirme el pelo de rubio.

Neville y Harry se miraron con complicidad.

— Venga Ron— Harry fue el primero en hablar— Luego iremos a ver Pomfrey para que te lo quite. Nadie se va a enterar. Así nos reímos un rato.

— Eso, eso, será muy fácil— Neville les hizo un ademán con la mano para ir al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Ver a Ronald Weasley rubio. _Por Morgana_. No podían perderse algo así.

Ron vio que sus amigos se levantaban de la cama y se acercaban demasiado a él.

— ¡¿Habéis perdido el juicio?! ¡No voy a teñirme!— pero era demasiado tarde. Harry y Neville lo cogieron y lo arrastraron hasta el cuarto de baño. Cerraron la puerta, bajaron la tapa del retrete y lo sentaron— ¡Que no!

— Pomfrey te lo quitará después. No te preocupes tanto— Neville no dejaba de reírse. Estaba un poco alicaído porque él no tenía ninguna _admiradora secreta_ que le mandase regalos, pero al menos, iba a pasárselo en grande haciendo de peluquero durante un rato. Aunque no sabía por dónde empezar— Harry, ve tú a por el tinte, por cierto ¿sabes cómo se pone?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Ni idea Neville— abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto de baño para coger el tinte— Ahora lo averiguaremos.

Al cabo de media hora, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan volvieron a la habitación. Se habían entretenido por el camino y estaban cansados. Necesitaban dormir. Cuando entraron, vieron que la estufa de leña estaba encendida, pero no había nadie. De pronto, escucharon unas carcajadas provenientes del cuarto de baño. Se acercaron y abrieron la puerta para ver qué sucedía y lo que encontraron allí los dejó con la mandíbula desencajada.

Ron Weasley, rubio platino.

_¡RUBIO PLATINO!_

Ron estaba cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo y sentado en la tapa del retrete. El pelo aún lo tenía un poco húmedo y Neville y Harry llevaban unos guantes de plástico llenos de un potingue extraño.

— ¡Qué ha pasado aquí! — Dean se asustó. Por un segundo había pensado que el que estaba allí sentado era Draco Malfoy. Seamus seguía distante con Harry porque él y su madre creían lo que decía _el Profeta_, pero en ese momento, la situación era tan absurda que se olvidó de todo.

— ¡Quitadme esta porquería de la cabeza!— Ron se levantó para mirarse en el espejo y se quedó blanco como el mármol— ¡Por Dios qué asco! ¡Parezco Malfoy! ¡AAHH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO CON MIS CEJAS?!

Su comentario hizo que todos se riesen aún más. Harry se quitó los guantes, los tiró en un pequeño cubo de basura que había junto al lavabo y le palmeó la espalda.

— Tranquilo Ron. Ahora iremos a ver a Pomfrey, pero antes…— hizo una pausa. Era probable que su amigo lo mandase a la mierda— Pruébate la ropa, a ver cómo te queda.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Harry?! ¡Se te ha ido la cabeza!

Seamus y Dean, después de haberse recompuesto un poco del primer impacto, se miraron sin comprender nada.

— ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué le habéis teñido el pelo?— Dean fue el primero en preguntar.

Neville se quitó los guantes, los sacó del cuarto de baño para explicarles todo lo sucedido detenidamente y Harry se quedó con Ron.

El pelirrojo bufó al ver que su amigo soltaba una risita.

— No tiene gracia Harry. Sólo me faltaba parecerme al hurón.

— Mira el lado bueno, Ron. Ahora es el momento perfecto para reírnos de él. Podrías imitarlo y…

Ron no escuchó nada más. Cachondearse un rato de Malfoy. Bueno no estaba mal del todo… Luego iría a ver a Pomfrey, volvería a ser pelirrojo y todo solucionado. Se quedaría con la ropa, pero ni muerto iba a dejarse el pelo rubio.

— Bueenoo, vale— cedió algo molesto— Tráeme la ropa. Cuando esté listo saldré para que me veáis.

Harry asintió y se marchó del cuarto de baño. Cuando le llevó la ropa, cerró la puerta dejándolo solo y se acomodó con el resto de chicos alrededor de la estufa de leña que había en el centro de la habitación. Dean y Seamus, que ya estaban al corriente de todo, se preguntaban quién sería la _admiradora secreta_. ¿Alguien de Gryffindor? Era probable, sino...¿cómo había entrado en la Sala Común? Estaban impacientes porque Ron saliese del cuarto de baño. Habían cogido varios paquetes de grageas y algunas ranas de chocolate. Un buen espectáculo acompañado de picoteo. No había nada mejor. Seamus vio que Harry se sentaba a su lado y cruzaba las piernas. Ya ni siquiera hablaban. Habían pasado todos esos años juntos y ahora… parecían desconocidos. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien y no habían tenido problemas, pero si su madre creía lo que decía _el Profeta_, él también. Aunque, en ese momento quería olvidarse un poco. Alzó la mano y le ofreció unas grageas.

— ¿Quieres?

Harry lo miró incrédulo. ¿Quizás ya no estaba enfadado y creía en él después de todo? Prefirió no preguntarle y metió la mano en el paquete sacando una gragea roja.

— Sí, gracias Seamus.

Neville, por su parte, no dejaba de hacer especulaciones con Dean intentando averiguar un poco más sobre la admiradora secreta de Ron, pero en ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de par en par y el pelirrojo (_ahora rubio platino_), salió con un conjunto muy elegante, caminando hacia ellos, mirándolos por encima del hombro.

— ¡Tú!— miró a Harry despectivamente— ¡San Potter! ¿Dónde te has dejado a la _sangre sucia_?

Dean y Neville empezaron a tirarle ranas de chocolate a la cara. Aprovechando que Ron se parecía a Malfoy, iban a desahogarse.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Pero qué mierda hacéis!— se acercó a ellos y los miró de arriba abajo poniendo una mueca de asco. Aún seguía interpretando su papel— ¡Casi estropeáis mi _precioso_ rostro! ¡Veréis cuando mi padre se entere de esto!

Todos los chicos se desternillaron. Menudo escándalo estaban formando en la habitación. Esperaban que nadie se enterase, aunque Dumbledore ya había anulado el toque de queda y aún no eran ni las doce.

— ¿Sabéis qué? — Neville se levantó como un resorte— ¡Yo también voy a vestirme!— luego miró al clon de Malfoy— Ron, ¿me dejas alguno de tus conjuntos nuevos? Voy a hacer de Goyle.

Dean continuó comiendo grageas, disfrutando del show.

— ¿Y quién va a hacer de Crabbe? Habría que ponerse unos cojines bajo la ropa— Dean soltó una risita maliciosa— por cierto… ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que el gorila se ha quedado más delgado?

Todos se miraron en silencio.

— Es verdad, es extraño— afirmó Harry quitándose las gafas nuevas y dejándolas en su mesita de noche. No quería que se rompiesen— Venga, yo voy a imitarle a él.

Seamus y Dean los vitorearon animándolos y permanecieron sentados alrededor de la estufa. Harry se acercó a su cama, cogió un par de cojines y se fue con sus dos amigos a cambiarse.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta del cuarto de baño volvió a abrirse y salieron Harry, Neville y Ron vestidos con aquella ropa elegante. El rubio platino iba en cabeza cruzado de brazos y sus amigos le seguían, babeando a sus pies.

— ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¿Poniéndoos como cerdos en el Gran Comedor? — intentó decirlo con la máxima seriedad que pudo pero tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Todo era demasiado surrealista. Aún recordaba cuando él y Harry se tomaron la _poción multijugos_ en segundo curso y lo escucharon decir esa frase.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, miró su reloj y vio que era casi la una.

— Oye Ron, no es por nada, pero es muy tarde. Será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes a la enfermería para que Pomfrey te quite el tinte.

Dean y Seamus se levantaron, dejaron las cajas de grageas en el escritorio y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa para irse a dormir.

— Nosotros nos quedamos aquí— comentó Dean entre bostezos— Estamos muy cansados.

Harry asintió y luego miró a Neville.

— Id vosotros Harry, yo voy a encargarme de dejar la ropa nueva en el baúl de Ron.

El _pelirrojo_ aprovechó el momento para quitarse el traje y guardarlo. Se puso su pijama, las zapatillas y luego buscó en su baúl hasta encontrar un gorro de lana rojo que le había regalado su madre esas navidades. Si iba a pasearse por el castillo, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viese con esas pintas. Cuando él y Harry se hubieron puesto más cómodos, salieron de la habitación y se marcharon a la enfermería.

Por los pasillos no había nadie y todo estaba silencioso. Sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos de los personajes de algunos cuadros. Se encontraron con Filch por el camino pero le dijeron que iban a ver a Pomfrey porque no se encontraban bien y el conserje les cedió el paso, aunque no sin antes haberse quejado y haber soltado un par de maldiciones. Después de largo rato caminando, por fin llegaron a la enfermería. El ambiente era tranquilo. Esa noche no había alumnos enfermos. Sólo una chica de tercero de Hufflepuff que tenía fiebre, pero no era grave y estaba profundamente dormida, así que no se enteraría de nada.  
Ron seguía los pasos de Harry y cuando se pararon frente al escritorio de Pomfrey y carraspearon para que apartase la vista de sus pergaminos, no supieron por dónde empezar.

— ¿Qué sucede?— se levantó para examinarlos pero vio que parecían estar bien. No tenían heridas visibles. ¿Por qué estaban allí a esas horas?

— Ehh… quiero que me arregle esto— Ron se llevó la mano al gorro indeciso y lo retiró muy despacio.

Pomfrey palideció.

— ¡Señor Weasley! ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado en el pelo? — la enfermera aún no se había recuperado del trauma de la pequeña lombriz de Blaise Zabini y ahora… ¿Ronald Weasley con las cejas y el pelo rubio? ¡Parecía albino!

Harry contestó por su amigo.

— Es una larga historia Pomfrey y queremos dormir. ¿Puede arreglarlo?

La enfermera comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Desde luego habían usado un tinte _muggle_, así que con un _Finite Incantatem_ obviamente no iba a solucionarse. Y tampoco disponía de _poción crece-pelo_ en ese momento. No quedaba otro remedio.

— Tendrán que esperar a que vaya a la lechucería para enviar una carta. La opción más rápida es pedir un tinte pelirrojo para ponerlo sobre el rubio. Lamentablemente es muy tarde así que ahora no voy a ir a la lechucería. Además, puede tardar un par de días en llegar.

— ¡¿CÓMO?!— graznó Ron horrorizado— ¡No puedo estar así! ¡No puedo ir con estas pintas por ahí!

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro intentando apaciguarle al ver que perdía el control pero el _pelirrojo_ le pegó un manotazo.

— ¡Harry déjame! ¿Cómo voy a pasearme por el castillo con este pelo? ¡No puede verme nadie!

— Tranquilízate Ron, seguro que hay alguna solución.

Madame Pomfrey los miró muy seria intentando intimidarles para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

— Señor Weasley, le recomiendo que tenga paciencia. Dentro de unos días volverá a tener el mismo color pelirrojo de siempre.

— ¡¿Paciencia?! ¡¿Cómo voy a tener paciencia?!— Ron estaba que echaba chispas. ¿Y si se encontraba a Malfoy por los pasillos y lo veía con esas pintas? ¡Se burlaría eternamente de él! No podía permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Ron cállate— Harry le dio un codazo pero Pomfrey continuó hablando.

— Mientras tanto Weasley, le sugiero que siga usando el gorro de lana que ha traído.

El _ya no_ pelirrojo fue a quejarse pero Harry lo empujó para llevárselo de la enfermería. Era mejor que se marchasen cuanto antes. Iba a conseguir que la enfermera los castigase.

Después de un largo recorrido en el que Ron no dejó de farfullar y soltar maldiciones, regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Neville, Seamus y Dean ya estaban dormidos.

— Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? — estaba desesperado y preocupado. Desde luego esa noche no iba a conseguir pegar ojo.

— Mira Ron, no te preocupes— Harry dejó el gorro en una silla— Pomfrey ha dicho que el nuevo tinte no tardará mucho en llegar. Sólo tienes que ocultarte el pelo durante un par de días y se acabó. Nadie se enterará.

Ron se acercó a su cama, se sentó y suspiró desanimado.

— ¿Tú crees Harry?

El moreno asintió en silencio y comenzó a apartar las mantas de su cama.

— Será mejor que durmamos Ron. Ya hablaremos mañana. Verás como no es para tanto.

El pelirrojo no contestó. Estaba deprimido. ¿Quizás su _admiradora secreta_ era una psicópata que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y quería transformarlo en él? No tenía ni idea, pero… ¿y si estaba buena? Aún no había besado a ninguna tía. Siempre estaba con Harry y Hermione y no se había preocupado mucho por buscarse una novia. Tenía que averiguar quién era. Destapó las sábanas y se metió entre ellas. Tenía que respirar, relajarse, dormir. Harry tenía razón. Todo pasaría, tarde o temprano. Se removió un poco, pegó la mejilla a la almohada e inspiró profundamente para que se le pasase la ansiedad. De pronto notó una fragancia. Era casi inexistente, pero pudo percibirla y le resultó extrañamente familiar.

_Alguien había estado en su cama._

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Slytherin…

— Desnúdate Granger.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y no fue capaz de responder. Durante unos segundos todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente se esfumaron. Se había quedado en blanco. Sólo resonaba una y otra vez esa palabra en su cabeza.

_Desnúdate, desnúdate, desnúdate._

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Lo miró algo asustada y avergonzada, pero él se mantenía en silencio, completamente _serio_. Sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro. Por mucho que intentaba averiguar qué narices pasaba por su cabeza, no podía saberlo, y eso era algo que la atormentaba. ¿Por qué quería Malfoy que se desnudase? No era capaz de hacer algo así, pero tampoco quería decirle que no.

— ¿Te lo repito otra vez?— la frialdad que percibió en su voz hizo que reaccionase de una vez por todas.

— No— musitó comenzando a desabrocharse los botones del pijama. El corazón le bombeaba rápidamente, la cara le quemaba y conforme iba deshaciéndose de su camisa, su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada. Se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez _''Hermione, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a castigarte por lo que has hecho, no puedes decirle que no''_.

Así que se mordió la lengua y continuó quitándose la ropa. Se subió muy despacio la camiseta de algodón que tenía debajo del pijama y se ruborizó. No llevaba sujetador así que el deseo de ralentizar lo máximo posible el quedarse desnuda, fue en vano. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sólo le quedaban las braguitas. Alzó lentamente el rostro encontrándose con la mirada ardiente de Malfoy e instintivamente se llevó las manos a los pechos, cubriéndose.

— Granger, no he dicho en ningún momento que pares — Hermione se estremeció al ver que el rubio comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Se mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas como si ese simple gesto pudiera calmarla y dio el último paso.  
_  
''Me muero, me muero, me muero''_ — era lo que pensaba. La vergüenza se quedaba corta en esa ocasión. Quería maldecirlo, porque era obvio que él estaba disfrutando, pero su expresión la hacía dudar. La observaba de arriba abajo recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente con la mirada y aunque ella no estaba muy cerca de él, podía ver claramente el abultamiento en sus pantalones.

_Sí,_ definitivamente iba a morirse.

De pronto, Draco se levantó y Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Curiosamente él no caminó hacia ella. Fue en dirección a un escritorio que había en la habitación. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

— Túmbate allí— ordenó haciendo un ademán con la mano y comenzó a buscar en los cajones del escritorio.

Hermione miró a donde él le había indicado y vio un sillón alargado de color verde. Era una _chaise longue. _¿Por qué había cosas así en la habitación de los Slytherins? Quizás era cortesía de su padre, pero eso era irrelevante en ese momento. Se aproximó con miedo. A pesar de que estaba cerca del sillón, cada paso que daba le resultaba más difícil. Cuando llegó, se tumbó lentamente, se acomodó posando la cabeza en un pequeño cojín, encogió las piernas haciéndose un ovillo y se llevó los brazos a los pechos para taparse.

Draco se giró para ver qué estaba haciendo y la vio tumbada, clavando la mirada en el techo, y encogida, intentando cubrirse el cuerpo lo máximo posible. Tuvo que ahogar una risa. Era evidente que estaba acojonada. Desde luego iba a disfrutar como nunca. No estaba molesto por haberla pillado de _voyeur_ en el vestuario de Slytherin. De hecho, lo ponía muy cachondo saber que lo había estado mirando mientras se duchaba, pero quería asustarla. Así conseguiría que hiciese todo lo que a él le diese la gana. Se acercó a ella intentando parecer lo más frío posible, algo que sin duda estaba dando resultado.

— Así no— la agarró de las caderas y la giró para que su torso quedase de lado. Luego le cogió los brazos y los situó por encima de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Hermione farfulló en voz baja pero al ver que le lanzaba una mirada asesina se quedó en silencio— Estira las piernas— como no se movía, él mismo se las colocó.

Hermione apretó los parpados con fuerza, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos volviese a estar vestida y en su habitación, pero seguía allí.  
_  
Completamente desnuda._

Draco se alejó y volvió a aproximarse al escritorio. Cuando encontró lo que quería, cerró el cajón, se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado cuando Granger entró en la habitación y lo arrastró hasta estar frente a ella.

Hermione lo miró y se percató de que llevaba un cuaderno, pluma y tinta en las manos. _OH NO._

_¡¿IBA A DIBUJARLA DESNUDA?!_

Draco dejó la tinta en una mesita cercana, se acomodó en el sillón recostándose en el respaldo y separó un poco las piernas, apoyando el cuaderno encima de sus muslos.

— Ni se te ocurra moverte— aunque su voz era aterciopelada, se podía percibir cierta amenaza en ella.

Hermione quería asesinarlo. ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo tan vergonzoso? Se sentía expuesta, como si todos los alumnos de Hogwarts la estuviesen observando sin nada de ropa, aunque solamente estaba él, y eso era mucho peor. En ese momento recordó el día que fueron al cine durante las vacaciones. Él le preguntó que si quería que la dibujase desnuda y ella le dijo que sí pero nunca pensó que se lo tomaría en serio. Desde luego, odiaba su castigo. Malfoy le estaba devolviendo la jugada. Ella lo había visto desnudo en el vestuario y ahora era él el que la estaba observando.

Draco empezó a trazar líneas y a dibujar el contorno de su silueta. De pequeño solía pintar cuando no tenía nada que hacer en Malfoy Manor, así que era una de sus habilidades. Algo que pocas personas conocían. Nunca había hecho el dibujo de un desnudo pero seguro que no tendría ningún problema. _Se le daba de maravilla.  
_  
La cólera ardió en Hermione, calentándole las mejillas y haciéndola temblar. Estaba harta de que la observara y cada vez que intentaba apartar la vista de él, Malfoy la obligaba a que lo mirase a los ojos. No podía escaparse de ninguna forma. De pronto, escuchó que él soltaba una risa en voz baja. Fue sutil, sensual y _ronca… _y ella supo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho, lo que estaba _dibujando._

_Qué vergüenza por Merlín…_

No había pensado en que tarde o temprano se centraría en ese sitio. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que mirarle a la cara mientras él pintaba _esa parte_ de su anatomía. Una punzante embestida de excitación atravesó su vientre, dejándola sin respiración.

_Lo odiaba._

Pero debía ser fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle que no era ni débil, _ni tímida._

Draco continuó dibujando. Después de terminar con su sexo siguió trazando las líneas del contorno de sus caderas, sus pechos, su cuello, hasta dejar el rostro para el final. Lo que le resultó más difícil fue el pelo, pero bueno… tratándose de Granger, era _normal. _Cuanto más dibujaba y más la observaba desnuda, más presión notaba dentro de sus pantalones. Estaba jodidamente _excitado_, pero tenía que retenerse. Debía seguir indiferente para que ella no pudiese percibir lo que sentía. Cuando terminó el dibujo (el cual le quedó mejor de lo que esperaba), cerró el cuaderno y recogió las cosas para guardarlas en el escritorio.

Hermione se incorporó un poco al ver que había terminado y suspiró algo aliviada. Miró al suelo en busca de su pijama para ponérselo y acabar con esa tortura cuanto antes pero Draco la vio levantándose.

— ¿Qué narices haces Granger?— preguntó cerrando de un golpe el cajón y acercándose mucho a ella— ¿Yo te he dicho que te muevas?

Hermione se tensó.

— No.

— Pues entonces vuelve a tumbarte— le espetó posando la mano en su hombro para empujarla suavemente hacia atrás. Su voz era peligrosa. Sonaba como _una advertencia.  
_  
Ella se había olvidado hasta de respirar. ¿Aún no había acabado? Decidió volver a hacerse un ovillo. ¡Le daba igual lo que le dijese! No iba a estar más tiempo haciendo de estatua. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente! Al ver que él se sentaba en la _chaise longue_ junto a sus piernas, se estremeció y el pulso se le aceleró. Instintivamente se encogió un poco más. Draco se aflojó completamente la corbata tirándola al suelo. A pesar de que era tarde, aún seguía llevando el uniforme. Ni siquiera se había cambiado, pero no le importaba mucho. Luego la miró a los ojos y deslizó una mano por su rodilla.

— Separa las piernas— Hermione estaba completamente rígida y no era porque tuviese frío. El hambre sexual que percibió en sus palabras hizo que se sintiese húmeda. _Separa las piernas—_ escuchaba una y otra vez. Decidió obedecer y las abrió vergonzosamente. No sabía a dónde demonios quería llegar. Draco deslizó las manos por el interior de sus muslos subiendo hasta llegar a su ingle, se aproximó más a ella acomodándose entre sus piernas, apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cara y bajó la mirada para ver sus pechos, pero ella seguía ocultándolos con sus brazos— No quiero que te tapes— musitó con una expresión poco tranquilizadora. Acercó una mano a sus brazos y los retiró muy despacio, dejándola completamente expuesta. La respiración de Hermione se volvió errática. Notaba la pierna de él presionando contra su sexo y su fresco aliento rozándole el rostro. Él estaba totalmente vestido y ella… simplemente _estaba perdida._

Dejó sus brazos apoyados en el sillón. Si Malfoy pretendía hacerle algo, no iba a impedírselo. No iba a resistirse. Tímidamente lo miró a los ojos, aspiró su perfume y se vio intoxicada por la necesidad abrumadora de tocarle.

Draco se acercó a su cuello y entreabrió los labios lentamente, mordiéndole muy despacio. No iba a tocarla y tampoco iba a besarla. Sólo quería saborear su cuerpo.

_Todo_ su cuerpo.

Deslizó la lengua hasta su clavícula y continuó el recorrido, deteniéndose en uno de sus pechos. Hermione jadeó al sentir que comenzaba a morderle. No le hacía daño porque él iba con cuidado, pero _sí_ era excitante. La lujuria que la embargaba en ese momento le nubló la razón. Draco volvió a atrapar con los dientes su pezón y después lo lamió, aliviándole el picor. A ella se le escapó un gemido y alzó las manos, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, haciendo que Draco apartase la boca de su pecho.

— No, tú no te muevas— le ordenó haciendo que volviese a dejar las manos apoyadas en el sillón. Hermione lo maldijo en silencio. Podía sentir su aliento caliente contra la punta sensible de su pezón. Quería tocarle y cuanto más notaba su boca sobre su pecho, más necesidad sentía. Draco rodeó su pezón con la lengua y abrió un poco más la boca, chupándolo y succionándolo con fuerza, haciendo que se endureciese aún más. Toda la situación empujaba a Hermione más allá de los límites que conocía. Él se desprendió de su pecho, lamiéndolo y calmándolo con suaves besos, continuó trazando un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo y siguió bajando. Tuvo que moverse un poco hacia atrás para poder continuar y cuando llegó a su pelvis escuchó que ella jadeaba entrecortadamente. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. _Estaba tan cachonda…_

Deslizó las manos por el interior de sus muslos abriéndolos un poco más, se inclinó y presionó un caliente beso sobre su sexo, comenzando a lamer muy despacio. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, tomada completamente por sorpresa, pero gimió y se retorció al sentir el placer que le provocaba notar la humedad de su boca _ahí abajo. _La caricia de sus labios le hizo sentir una intensa sacudida. Draco continuó moviendo la lengua hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus suaves pliegues y profundizó más, empujando dentro de ella. Involuntariamente, apretó sus muslos, hundiendo los dedos en su piel sensible. Estaba mojada, caliente, sedosa...

Y su sabor era _dulce._

_Adictivo._

Quería follársela. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta. No había nadie en la habitación y estaba seguro de que estarían solos toda la noche pero... ella estaba castigada. Iba a hacerla sufrir, no a darle lo que quería. Lánguidamente lamió en círculos que se ampliaban a conciencia, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna zona de su piel sin ser probada, apartó las manos de sus muslos y la agarró firmemente de las caderas, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su boca, empujando profundamente su lengua y moviéndola dentro de ella. Hermione jadeó intensamente y se arqueó instintivamente contra su boca para que él continuase deslizando su lengua y profundizando más. Volvió a notar la misma sensación que cuando estuvieron en su habitación en Nochebuena. Esa sensación de _crescendo. _Draco escuchó sus gemidos y se dio cuenta de que cada vez eran más fuertes. _Era el momento._

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, apartó la boca de su sexo muy despacio, retiró las manos de sus caderas y se incorporó.

— Vete a tu habitación.

Hermione continuaba jadeando y a pesar de que escuchó sus palabras, no le creía. Era una broma.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

— ¿Cómo?— musitó con la respiración completamente entrecortada— Malfoy yo…

— Vete Granger— le dijo intentando sonar lo más tajante posible, aunque en su voz se podía percibir claramente la excitación. _El deseo— _Vete_ ahora._

Hermione se incorporó enfadada, recogió sus bragas y su pijama del suelo y comenzó a vestirse violentamente. Los pezones le dolían de lo excitada que estaba. Él no podía hacerle eso. _Maldito imbécil._ Cuando terminó de abrocharse el último botón, se puso las zapatillas y se acercó a él. Bajó la mirada a sus pantalones del uniforme y vio el _bulto._ ¿Por qué demonios la mandaba a su habitación si él estaba igual de excitado? Maldita sea, se odiaba a sí misma sólo por pensar en ello, pero… _quería llegar hasta el final._

— Malfoy— musitó acercándose y alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla con la esperanza de que él cambiase de opinión pero Draco la apartó.

— Granger, te recuerdo que hoy estás castigada. Vete. No voy a repetírtelo.

Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza. _Maldito._ No sólo tenía la desfachatez de pintarla desnuda y quedarse con el dibujo sino que encima, la excitaba y la dejaba con esa maldita _necesidad._

— Está bien— farfulló dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Él se las pagaría. _Ohh, sí._

En ese instante, Draco la cogió del brazo, impidiendo que pudiese continuar. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Quizás se había arrepentido en el último momento?

— Espera.

— Qué— musitó ella, pero su voz fue apagándose al ver que él se acercaba mucho a su oído.

_Sí…sí…¡Hurra!_ ¡Había cambiado de opinión!

— Ahora no tienes excusa Granger— susurró ásperamente— Sé que esta noche vas a tocarte.

Hermione se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, se zafó de su agarre completamente indignada y alzó la mano, dándole una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Los labios de Draco se curvaron, formando una sonrisa ladeada.

— Eres…ERES…— masculló apretando los puños— ¡Te odio!— gritó acercándose rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación, y abriéndola bruscamente— ¡Esto no va a quedar así!

Draco se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Notaba un gran escozor en su mejilla, un intenso palpitar, pero le importaba una mierda. Que ella le hubiese pegado confirmaba su éxito. Estaba disfrutando viéndola tan frustrada sexualmente. _Lo iba a conseguir_. Iba a conseguir terminar con el rollo _mojigato_ de una maldita vez.

Hermione salió de la habitación dando un portazo. En el momento en que lo hizo, el rubio comenzó a desternillarse, pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente y él, rápidamente volvió a adoptar la misma postura arrogante e indiferente.

Hermione entró como un torbellino en la habitación y lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba roja como un tomate.

— Me he olvidado de algo— se acercó a la silla donde había dejado la capa y la cogió de un tirón. Luego volvió a salir por la puerta— ¡Y que sepas que no vas a salirte con la tuya Malfoy! ¡No pienso tocarme!

Y volvió a cerrarla de un golpe. Draco suspiró y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del uniforme para ponerse el pijama. Se miró los pantalones y vio su gran erección. _Joder,_ le dolía. Iba a tener que aliviarse él mismo, y aunque le fastidiase no poder habérsela follado, su orgullo era mayor. Ahora ella estaba _hambrienta_, excitada y preparada. Y aunque estuviese enfadada, se le pasaría. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más. Pronto la tendría a su merced.

_Y la haría suya._

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione llegó a su habitación y arrojó la capa violentamente sobre su baúl. Crabbe y Goyle continuaban roncando, lo que quería decir que para colmo no iba a poder dormir, algo que sin duda _mejoraba_ la situación. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era soñar. Soñar para olvidarse de lo excitada que estaba, soñar para no caer en la tentación de volver a tocarse. Por mucho calor que tuviese tenía que controlarse. No iba a permitir que Malfoy se saliese con la suya. _Era un desgraciado. _Y ahora ella tenía que estar sola.

_Maldita sea_, no quería dormir sola. Necesitaba estar con él. Por Merlín, iba a volverse loca. Además, ¿Qué era lo que él iba a hacer con el dibujo? ¿No lo utilizaría para…

_''¡HERMIONE POR DIOS! ¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ALGO ASÍ?''_

Pero, ¿y si lo hacía? Estaba claro que él también se había quedado _con las ganas._ Era obvio que iba a hacer algo. A él no le daba vergüenza desde luego. ¿Estaría…_tocándose_? Se metió rápidamente en la cama y se echó las mantas por encima tapándose el rostro. Bendito Merlín, se moría de vergüenza sólo de imaginarse a Malfoy haciendo_ eso_… pensando en _ella._

Bueno, no era algo anormal, y en las relaciones de pareja se suponía que más bien era natural, pero…¡Ellos no estaban saliendo juntos! Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que eran. ¡No podía definirlo! Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama, nerviosa... acalorada, sin poder controlar sus jadeos.

_''Hermione, no te toques, no por Dios, no lo hagas''_

Además, ¡Había mucha gente en la habitación! ¡Imposible! Aunque eso no quería decir que si estuviese sola fuera a hacerlo. ¡Ni mucho menos!

Decidido. _NO._ No iba a hacerlo.

_Fin de la historia._

Volvió a girarse, inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Tenía que imaginarse que esos ronquidos que sonaban de fondo eran música celestial, una nana, lo que fuese con tal de relajarse y coger el sueño, pero aún seguía pensando en él. En él acariciando _esa parte_ de su cuerpo con su lengua.

Definitivamente, no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

_Joder, iba a matarle._

* * *

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, Luna Lovegood iba por uno de los pasillos canturreando y dando brinquitos con _Oníria_ sobre su hombro. La noche anterior había dormido con Theo en la _sala de los Menesteres_ y le había hablado sobre el GCTMM. Él le había prometido que no diría nada, pero eso, ella ya lo sabía. Confiaba en él. También hablaron de lo sucedido en el vestuario de Slytherin pero no pasó nada. Ellos sólo se limitaron a dormir. Theo era de los que prefería esperar al momento oportuno. Dijo que cuando llegase _ese momento_ lo sabrían.

Por otra parte, ese mismo día, Luna había descubierto una de las habilidades de _Oníria_ que Theo le mencionó en la carta. Había empezado a hablar, y aunque sólo dijese palabras sueltas, se podía entender perfectamente lo que el bichito quería.

Y allí estaba ella, brincando por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, buscando el cuarto de baño. Seguía escuchando la vocecita de la mariposa diciendo— agua, agua—Así que decidió ir al lugar más cercano. _El cuarto de baño de Myrtle la llorona. _Cuando entró, vio que no había nadie. Lo más seguro era que el fantasma estuviese en el cuarto de baño de prefectos. Últimamente iba allí cuando se bañaba algún chico guapo. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a los lavabos. Abrió uno de los grifos, metió la mano debajo y dejó que el agua cayera. La mariposa revoloteó hasta posarse en la palma de su mano y comenzó a beber. Y si Luna Lovegood no hubiese estado tan concentrada en atender las necesidades de su querida _Oníria_, se hubiese dado cuenta de que alguien llevaba un rato siguiéndola.

— _Lunática, Lunática_— canturreó una voz femenina tras ella. Miró de soslayo sin apartar la mano del grifo y vio a Pansy y a Astoria Greengrass cruzadas de brazos mirándola de una forma muy extraña. La sensación que tuvo en ese momento no fue buena pero quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

— Hola— murmuró y volvió a centrar la vista en _Oníria._ Si ellas pretendían molestarla para que se marchara de allí, no iban a conseguirlo.

Pansy sintió como le inundaba la ira. La _loca_ estaba tan tranquila. ¿De qué mierda iba? Miró a Astoria de reojo y se aproximaron más a ella.

— Dinos _Lunática,_ ¿qué le has hecho a Theo para que esté así contigo? ¿Le has dado algo no?— Astoria parecía que iba a saltar de un momento a otro encima suya, pero se mantenía de brazos cruzados, muy seria. Completamente inmóvil.

Luna se horrorizó ante su comentario y se giró para plantarles cara. _Oníria_ termino de beber agua y revoloteó hasta posarse sobre su hombro.

— Yo jamás le haría nada a Theo— musitó ofendida— Él…él me importa.

Pansy se rio amargamente.

— ¡¿Que te importa?!— graznó esbozando una falsa sonrisa— ¡¿No se supone que tú sólo estás pendiente de tus tonterías imaginarias?! ¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho?! — dio un paso al frente y Astoria la siguió.

— ¡Él no se hubiese fijado en una niñata estúpida de Ravenclaw! ¡Seguro que le has dado _Amortentia_ o algo peor para que esté así! ¡De lo contrario él estaría ahora con nosotras!

Luna sacudió la cabeza. Comenzaba a dolerle y esas chicas no dejaban de gritar. No estaba alterada porque ella no le daba importancia a esos asuntos pero tenía que reconocer que eran molestas. _Muy molestas._ No le gustaban los problemas y prefería irse de allí. Era lo mejor. Además, había quedado esa tarde con Theo para ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros. Querían averiguar si había algo en ellos relacionado con _Oníria._

Astoria tenía ganas de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a la _loca_, pero seguramente la expulsarían. Joder, menuda mierda.

— Theo es mi novio— comentó Luna muy seria. Jamás lo había estado tanto— Nunca hubiera usado _Amortentia_ para gustarle, ¿sabéis? _Nunca_. Si no se ha fijado en vosotras será por algo.

Pansy no lo pudo aguantar más. No soportaba verla tan tranquila.

— ¡Cómo te atreves maldita zorra psicópata! — chilló agarrándola del pelo violentamente. Con todas sus fuerzas la estampó contra el lavabo, haciendo que Luna se diese un golpe brusco contra la boca y cayese al suelo. Con el impacto del golpe, _Oníria_ también cayó al suelo, quedando a pocos metros de distancia. La sangre comenzó a manar del labio de Luna, pero a ella no le importó. No iba a dejar que ellas disfrutasen viéndola sufrir. Astoria soltó una carcajada sardónica y apartó a Pansy, comenzando a darle patadas en el estómago.

— ¡Di que no vas a volver a acercarte a él! ¡Dilo _Lunática!_—al ver que no contestaba incrementó la fuerza de las patadas.

Pansy permanecía un poco apartada contemplando la escena y vio que cada vez había más sangre en el suelo, pero Astoria seguía.

— ¡Contesta maldita puta! ¡Te juro que si vuelvo a verte con él te mato! — le dio una patada más fuerte haciendo que Luna prácticamente perdiese el conocimiento. Luego se agachó un poco y la cogió del pelo para levantarle el rostro— ¡Contesta joder!

Pansy se acercó y cogió a su amiga del brazo.

— Astoria, déjala. No creo que vaya a acercarse más a Theo. Es mejor que nos marchemos antes de que venga alguien— seguía enfadada pero hasta aquello era demasiado para ella. _Lunática_ era una zorra, aunque verla en esas condiciones le provocaba dolor de estómago. Y si las veían allí las castigarían.

— Pansy suéltame— se zafó bruscamente de su agarre. Aún seguía sin soltar a Luna del pelo— Como digas algo de esto, te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día. ¿Te ha quedado claro _Lunática_? ¡Dilo ahora mismo! ¡¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO?!

Luna no podía hablar. Bajó un poco la vista y vio que había mucha sangre en el suelo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para asentir. Notaba que si le daban un golpe más, perdería el conocimiento. Estaba al borde del límite. El estómago le dolía. Nunca le había dolido tanto. Podría haberse defendido, pero no. Ella odiaba las peleas. En ese momento, observó a _Oníria_ y vio que estaba bien.

— ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!— aulló Astoria al ver que no la miraba a ella. De pronto se percató de que estaba fijando la vista en un bicho que había en el suelo. En una mariposa. La soltó bruscamente del pelo, provocando que Luna se golpease la cara fuertemente contra el suelo y se apartó de ella.

— Astoria, te digo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Déjalo ya— insistió Pansy pero Greengrass no había terminado. Decidida, se acercó a _Oníria_ y a Luna se le encogió el corazón.

No.

No.

NO.

Cuando vio lo que ella pretendía se quedó sin aliento. Ni siquiera pudo pensar ni reaccionar. Escuchó el impacto del pisotón. _El crujido._ Astoria retorció el pie contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a la mariposa sin vida, pero Luna sólo podía ver su mirada. La mirada de satisfacción que tenía mientras lo hacía. Sintió un desgarre, un vacío, un dolor insoportable y a partir de ahí, no escuchó nada más. Vio los labios de Pansy moviéndose...ella tiraba del brazo de Greengrass, pero Astoria seguía mirando al bicho eufórica, riéndose con toda la maldad que Luna jamás había visto hasta ese día.

Cuando al fin las dos Slytherins se fueron corriendo del cuarto de baño, ella se quedó allí tirada. Cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos y apenas podía respirar por los golpes que había recibido en el estómago y las costillas. Como pudo, se arrastró por el suelo, manchándose el uniforme con su propia sangre, hasta que llegó a donde estaba _Oníria. _Quería ayudarla. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiese viva, pero no.

_Estaba muerta._

Tenía las alas completamente destrozadas y había un poco de líquido azul a su alrededor. _Era su sangre_. Se derrumbó a su lado y la cogió acunándola en sus manos temblorosas. Todos los golpes que había recibido no le dolían, sólo sentía el dolor de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Luna Lovegood casi nunca lloraba, aunque le hiciesen daño… pero esa vez, Greengrass había matado a _Oníria. A su Oníria._ A la criatura que más había querido en toda su vida. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y rompió a llorar. No podía soportarlo. Por mucho que quería sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Astoria pisoteando a su mariposa no podía. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo se volvieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que llegó un punto en que no las pudo controlar.

_Y sollozó._

Sollozó angustiosamente. Sollozó hasta apenas poder respirar. _Sollozó hasta quedarse sin conocimiento._

Durante largo rato, el silencio reinó en el cuarto de baño y por los pasillos del castillo no había nadie. Un pequeño destello comenzó a parpadear y a hacerse cada vez más intenso hasta que poco a poco iluminó la estancia por completo. Cuando aquella luz se extinguió en las manos de Luna, la mariposa comenzó a mover las alas muy despacio, débil, casi sin fuerzas.

Si Luna Lovegood hubiese recordado todo lo que Theo le había escrito en la carta, se hubiese dado cuenta de que _Oníria_ no podía morir. Era una de sus virtudes.

_Jamás moriría._ Pero la mariposa estaba frágil, casi exánime. Como pudo comenzó a aletear con dificultad y salió del cuarto de baño.

Theo llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando a Luna cerca del vestíbulo para ir a la biblioteca, pero ella no aparecía. Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando vio a _Oníria_ volando hacia él y posándose sobre su hombro. Aquello era muy extraño y su intuición le decía que algo no iba bien. De pronto, se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba la mariposa. Estaba malherida y tenía las alas rasgadas.

_—''¡Luna, Luna, peligro!''— _A Theo se le encogió el estómago al escuchar a _Oníria._ Oh no. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— ¡¿Dónde está, _Oníria_?! ¡¿Dónde está Luna?!— le instó desesperado. El corazón comenzó a bombearle rápidamente y notó una fuerte opresión.

_Ansiedad._

_Oníria_ comenzó a aletear y voló por el pasillo todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus maltrechas alas. Theo fue con ella. Conforme iban pasando los minutos, más crecía el miedo dentro de él. No sabía a dónde lo estaba llevando la criatura pero el camino se estaba haciendo interminable. Tenía pánico por lo que le pudiese haber sucedido a Luna. Cuando vio que _Oníria_ entraba apresuradamente en el cuarto de baño de Myrtle la llorona, no lo dudó ni un segundo y la siguió.

Por un momento no fue capaz de reaccionar. El corazón se desaceleró.

_Sangre._ Mucha sangre por el suelo.

_Luna cubierta de sangre. Acaso estaba...no, no, no._

— ¡Luna!— gritó agachándose rápidamente y zarandeándola, pero ella no se movía— ¡Joder Luna! ¡Despierta! ¡LUNA POR FAVOR!

Pero era inútil. ¿Qué cojones había pasado? Le miró el rostro y vio que estaba sangrando mucho por el labio y también por la nariz.

— ¡Joder!— la cogió y la estrechó entre sus brazos— Luna por Dios, reacciona. ¡No me hagas esto!

Las lágrimas le picaban. Le picaban tanto que no era capaz de controlarse. No podía perderla. _A ella no. _Al verla ahí tirada fue consciente de lo que significaba para él. De lo importante que era. Joder, en ese momento lo supo.

La quería. Quería a Luna. Con todas sus rarezas. Con todo lo que la rodeaba.

_Estaba enamorado de ella. _

Si moría, él...

— ¡LUNA!  
_  
Mierda._ ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Intentó respirar para tranquilizarse. A pesar de la desesperación e impotencia que sentía, había algo que le revolvía las entrañas. Si alguien le había hecho eso a Luna, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

_Desde luego que no. _

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, la cogió en brazos intentando ser lo más delicado posible y se levantó. _Oníria_ volvió a posarse sobre su hombro.

— ¿Quién ha sido _Oníria_?— musitó a la mariposa. El tono en su voz era escalofriante. _Aterrador._ El brillo de inocencia que solía percibirse en sus ojos azules no era el mismo de siempre. Sólo transmitían _odio._  
_  
Y venganza._

— '_'Astoria, Pansy''— _murmuró _Oníria._

— Malditas hijas de puta— masculló Theo saliendo del cuarto de baño, cargando con Luna. Jamás había estado tan furioso en toda su vida. Quería matarlas, lanzarles una imperdonable si hacía falta. Cualquier cosa que pudiera calmar su ira, aunque tenía que ser discreto, precavido, cuidadoso. Primero tenía que cuidar de Luna, llevarla a un lugar seguro _y rápido_, antes de que alguien la viese en ese estado. Decidió ir a la _sala de los Menesteres_. Si quería que nadie la encontrase, era la mejor opción. Fue apresuradamente al séptimo piso, con Luna completamente inconsciente entre sus brazos, ocultándose en los recovecos de los pasillos cada vez que pasaba algún alumno. Cuando por fin llegó a la pared de la _sala de los Menesteres_ y comenzó a desear, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

— ¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO! — gritó una voz masculina tras él. Se giró muy serio y vio a Harry Potter. Iba solo, había sacado la varita y le apuntaba amenazante.

_Lo que faltaba._

— Potter, yo no he sido. Por favor créeme— el moreno se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y lo escrutó. Parecía bastante enfadado pero tenía la sensación de que decía la verdad— Potter, Harry o como te llamen, necesito que me ayudes. Necesito que la cuides por mí.

Harry puso cara de _póquer_. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así? Encima estaba solo. Si Ron no se hubiese quedado encerrado en su habitación durante todo el día fingiendo estar enfermo…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando reaccionar.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado?— por un momento estuvo indeciso pero finalmente guardó la varita en su bolsillo y se acercó a él.

— Ni yo mismo sé exactamente qué ha pasado. Necesito que estés con ella aquí, en la _sala de los Menesteres._ Si tienes pensado hacer una reunión hoy, por favor, suspéndela y quédate con ella— le suplicó desesperado. Volvió a pasearse por la pared hasta que apareció la puerta— Voy a ir a buscar un frasco con _esencia de Murtlap_ que tengo en mi dormitorio. Volveré enseguida y podrás irte.

Harry no era capaz de reaccionar. ¿Theodore Nott, una de las serpientes de Slytherin, sabía sobre las reuniones? Seguramente se lo habría contado Luna. Vio que era imposible negarse. Además, él era incapaz de dejar a Luna así. Tenía pensado convocar una reunión, pero iba a ser imposible.

— Está bien. Yo me encargaré de ella— entraron en la _sala de los Menesteres_ y Theo acomodó a Luna cuidadosamente sobre el diván.

— Si despierta, dile que pronto volveré. Que no se preocupe.

Harry asintió y se sentó junto a ella_._ Cuando Theo salió de allí y vio que desaparecía la puerta, salió corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Antes de ir a por el frasco con _esencia de Murtlap_, había otra cosa que tenía que hacer. Recordó el día que fue con Blaise a buscar a los gemelos. Seguramente estarían por allí. Debía encontrarles rápidamente.

Buscó por los alrededores y consiguió dar con ellos. Había un grupo de alumnos de primero y segundo rodeándoles así que Theo se hizo paso entre los chicos hasta alcanzarlos.

— Tenemos que hablar— los alumnos se quedaron en silencio al ver a un Slytherin allí y se apartaron un poco. Parecía muy furioso.

— Anda Fred, mira a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Esta vez no te acompaña _Zabinito_?— se burló George mientras le daba codazos a su hermano.

Theo dio varios pasos al frente, muy serio.

— Quiero algo que vosotros tenéis— les espetó tajante.

Fred y George se miraron y al cabo de unos segundos, asintieron. Luego le echaron el brazo por encima, alejándolo del resto de alumnos.

— Esto huele a negocio— comentó Fred entusiasmado. Llevaban un año increíble. Entre tantas apuestas, fotos y artilugios se estaban forrando.

Theo no se apartó. Tenía que ser paciente.

— El día que vine con Blaise y nos disteis la bomba fétida, mencionasteis algo sobre unas galletas. _Lord Kakadura_ creo que eran.

George soltó una risita y continuaron andando.

— ¡Ahh, vaya! Mira Fred, parece que se ha decidido al final— luego miró a Theo— Ya os dijimos que vuestras caras eran de tener problemas gastrointestinales.

Theo bufó y se apartó de ellos.

— No tengo mucho tiempo. Quiero saber cuántas galletas tenéis y qué sucede si se consume mucha cantidad.

Fred y George se miraron sorprendidos y luego esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa.

— Desde luego nada bueno. En una palabra: _deshidratación_— se mofó George y Theo supo exactamente a qué se refería. _Ohh sí._ Sabía que Pansy y Astoria adoraban las galletas. Se pasaban el día comiendo en el Gran Comedor y en la Sala Común. Iba a asegurarse de que no volvieran a probarlas en toda su vida— Espera aquí con mi hermano Fred. Voy a por ellas a la Sala Común.

Theo asintió y se apoyó en la pared, junto al otro gemelo.

— Tráeme todas las que tengas.

George abrió muchos los ojos. Ese Slytherin sin duda se había vuelto loco.

— ¿Estás seguro? Son muchas. Puede ser peligroso— de hecho él y su hermano nunca habían probado a ver qué pasaba si la ingesta de galletas era muy elevada.

— Nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida. Por favor, no tardes. Tengo prisa— Theo golpeaba el suelo con el zapato, impaciente. _Joder_, tenía que ser rápido. Muy rápido.

George entró a la Sala Común y Fred se quedó con Theo mirándolo de arriba abajo. ¿Quién le hubiese dicho que ese Slytherin tan callado y reservado querría gastar una broma tan cruel a alguien? ¡Era estupendo! Carraspeó llamando su atención y tendió la mano.

— Saca todos los galeones que tengas— le exigió— Son muchas galletas las que te va a dar mi hermano George.

Theo suspiró, sacó cincuenta galeones de su bolsillo y se los dio. No le importaba lo más mínimo el dinero. Quería largarse de allí cuanto antes. George apareció con una gran bolsa llena de galletas y Theo la cogió. Se despidió de ellos y se apresuró a llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Cuando entró vio que sólo estaban Montague y sus amigos sentados en una de las mesas pero parecían muy concentrados en unos libros, así que su presencia pasó desapercibida por completo. Fue a las habitaciones de las chicas, se acercó a la puerta de Pansy y las demás y pegó la oreja. No se escuchaba ningún ruido así que era probable que no estuviesen. Abrió la puerta muy despacio. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras y no había nadie. Tenía que darse prisa. Miró a todos lados hasta ver un bol de cerámica sobre un escritorio que parecía apropiado y lo cogió para meter allí las galletas. Decidió dejarlas en una de las mesitas que había por la habitación y luego cogió papel y pluma para escribir una nota. _Oníria_ le había dicho los nombres de Pansy y Astoria. No había mencionado a Daphne, así que a ella no la metería. Si decidía tomar galletas era su problema, no el de él.

_'' Queridas Pansy y Astoria. Sé que os encantan las galletas, así que aquí os dejo un regalo para que las disfrutéis. Preferiría que no las compartieseis. Besos. ''_

Cuando terminó, dejó la nota abierta sobre las galletas y guardó la pluma y el papel. Ahora sólo quedaba que ellas cayesen en la trampa. Conociéndolas, con lo egoístas que eran, seguramente no dejarían que nadie se acercase a la bandeja. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar. Esas desgraciadas ya verían de lo que él podía llegar a ser capaz.

Arrugó la bolsa, la tiró a una papelera y salió de la habitación. Antes de ir a la _sala de los Menesteres_, debía pasar por su cuarto. Tenía que coger el frasco con _esencia de Murtlap_. Cuando entró, vio que Draco y Blaise estaban allí, hablando, pero no les hizo caso.

— ¿Qué coño te ha pasado?— Blaise se preocupó al ver que tenía un poco de sangre en el uniforme y que estaba muy serio.

Pero Theo no contestó. Se limitó a abrir el cajón de su escritorio, sacó el pequeño frasco y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

— No me esperéis luego. No voy a volver— les espetó sin mirarles, marchándose de la habitación y dando un portazo.

Blaise y Draco se miraron extrañados.

— ¿A qué narices ha venido eso?— Draco tampoco entendía nada y jamás había visto así a Theo. A lo mejor ya había cortado con _Lunática._ ¿Habrían tenido una crisis? _Seguramente. _Ella le habría dado un puñetazo y por eso tenía manchado el uniforme de sangre_. _No le dio mucha importancia y se tumbó en la cama. Había sido un día duro. Habían tenido que entregar por fin el trabajo de pociones, pero no había hablado con Granger. Cuando lo había intentado, ella había salido rápidamente de clase. Ya la pillaría después de la cena.

Blaise por su parte, estaba intranquilo. Theo en ese momento no era relevante para él. Había muchas cosas importantes que pasaban por su mente. _Cosas horribles. _La noche anterior había estado con Daphne y al fin habían hecho lo que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo.

_Se la había follado._

Debería estar eufórico, pero no. Tenía un gran malestar, porque a pesar de que lo había hecho con Daphne, no dejaba de pensar en _ella._ En la _pecosa._ En lo que había sucedido en las duchas del vestuario. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por saber que había disfrutado mucho más ese momento que estando con Daphne. La cabeza le dolía y aunque había intentado dar alguna que otra cabezada no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche.

Maldita Weasley. Cómo la odiaba, joder. Lo estaba volviendo loco. _Demente._ Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. En un principio sólo le apetecía utilizarla para que lo satisficiese sexualmente, y ahora estaba replanteándose muchas cosas. Estaba claro que la _pecosa_ no querría follar con él. Aunque cuando la había tocado, hubiera jurado que le había gustado, pero…¿no se suponía que no iba a hacer nada con ella por ser una traidora a la sangre? ¿Y si le estaba empezando a gustar? Oh, mierda. No podía permitírselo. Ese coñazo de estar con la misma siempre no iba con él. Además, Draco y los demás lo matarían. No volverían a hablarle.

No tenía claro nada y cada vez estaba más confuso. Encima por si fuese poco, Daphne había estado molestándole todo el día y él ya se había cansado.

Se la había tirado. _Punto y final._ Aunque si Weasley no hubiese estado de por medio, seguramente todo hubiera sido diferente. Se la habría follado un par de veces más.

— Blaise, ¿Estás bien?— Draco lo miró algo preocupado. Tenía mala cara y llevaba un rato sin hablar, mirando a la nada, completamente absorto.

— Eh, sí joder. No me pasa nada— sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en su cama. Maldita _pecosa._ No se quitaba el tacto de su cuerpo de la cabeza. Su boca, su lengua, _su puto culo_, sus tetas, su…— Draco— dijo de pronto incorporándose.

— Qué.

— Ya va tocando otra fiesta— no supo por qué lo dijo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si no la tenía iba a perder el juicio. Cada año él y Draco solían hacer una fiesta en la habitación e invitaban a los que ellos consideraban oportunos. Whisky de Fuego, una noche sin dormir, un poco de manoseo… _sí._ Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Draco suspiró hastiado. No es que no tuviese ganas de hacer una fiesta pero es que sabía que no iba a poder invitar a…

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Granger?— cuando escuchó a su amigo se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo? _Mierda,_ ¿Acaso sospecharía algo?

Tenía que disimular.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiera invitar a Granger, Blaise?— Draco intentó parecer lo más frío posible.

Blaise se tensó. Mierda, mierda_. Improvisación, improvisación._

— No sé, como has pasado tiempo con ella por el trabajo de Snape, Patil y Brown están todo el día con Crabbe y Goyle y Theo está saliendo con la _loca_… podrían venir todas— no podía creer que lo estuviese diciendo. Diciéndole a su amigo que invitase a la _sangre sucia _a su fiesta, pero así iría _la pecosa._ _El plan perfecto._

— Ah,_ brillante_ Blaise— ironizó el rubio— ¿Y también piensas invitar a Daphne? ¿Qué va a decir ella si las ve aquí?

Zabini chasqueó la lengua. Eso podía arreglarse.

— A ella no voy a invitarla. Ya me la he _follado_. En cuanto pueda la mando a la mierda.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Podría invitar a Granger, pero tenía que parecer muy serio. Aunque realmente estaba eufórico.

— Bueno, la avisaré y le diré que venga con las demás.

Blaise carraspeó.

— Que Granger se lo diga a la pobretona comadreja también.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. ¿A qué venía eso? Lo observó y vio que desviaba la mirada nervioso. Qué extraño.

— Está bien— se encogió de hombros— ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la fiesta?

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio. Cuanto antes mejor.

— No sé, este fin de semana por ejemplo.

Draco asintió.

— Entonces hablaré con Granger después de la cena— con un poco de suerte tendría la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con ella en la fiesta. La _violaría_ si sucedía eso— aunque no podremos hacer mucho ruido. Nadie debe enterarse.

— No hay problema. Algunos hechizos para insonorizar la habitación y se acabó. Además, mi madre me regaló un par de botellas de licor durante las vacaciones. Eran de su nuevo marido. Otro gilipollas, pero bueno, al menos tendremos material.

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cansado.

— De todas formas, después de lo que pasó la última vez en el Londres _muggle,_ no creo que Granger y las demás quieran beber alcohol.

Blaise alzó las cejas.

— ¿Que no? Eso ya lo veremos.

Los dos Slytherins se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa perversa. Menudo fin de semana les esperaba. Por desgracia aún era miércoles, pero faltaba poco.

Mientras tanto, Theo había llegado a la _sala de los Menesteres._ Cuando entró, Luna estaba tumbada en el diván, de espaldas a él y Harry estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola preocupado.

— ¿Cómo está?— preguntó acercándose a él.

— Aún no ha despertado. No sé qué le pasa— Harry estaba desesperado. Luna no reaccionaba y no sabía cuanto iba a tardar en recuperar el conocimiento. Nunca la había visto tan mal.

— Déjame a mí, he traido la _esencia de Murtlap_— Theo hizo un ademán impaciente para que se apartase y se sentó junto a su novia.

— ¿Puedo irme entonces?— preguntó Harry ajustándose un poco las gafas nuevas. Realmente no estaba seguro de si debía marcharse o no— ¿Seguro que tú solo podrás encargarte? ¿No prefieres que la llevemos a que la vea Pomfrey?

Theo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— No, te agradezco la preocupación. Ya me encargo yo, Harry.

_¿Harry?_ El Gryffindor se tensó. Ese Slytherin lo había llamado por su nombre de pila como si nada. ¿Cómo podía ser ese chico amigo de Malfoy? Parecía muy diferente al resto de las serpientes.

— Por cierto, me gustaría que me hicieses un favor. Sé que va a ser difícil para ti igual que para mí, pero…

— Está bien— lo interrumpió Harry. Quizás después de todo, ese Slytherin _sí _era de fiar. Si Luna confiaba en él, era por algo.

— Quiero entrar en el GCTMM. Sé que piensas que voy a contárselo a los de mi casa y que vamos a avisar a Umbridge, pero créeme, yo tampoco estoy a favor de esta porquería de sistema. Además, lo hago por Luna— hizo una pausa y le acarició el pelo— Es mi razón principal y haré lo que sea para protegerla. No quiero apartarme de _ella._

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio_. El puro y absoluto silencio._

Y Harry lo supo. Supo que él decía la verdad. Aunque hubiese tenido _Veritaserum_ a mano, no lo hubiese usado. _Le creía._ Y sabía que iba a ser difícil. Nott tenía razón. Tanto Ron como la mayoría del grupo no iban a ver bien que un Slytherin estuviese involucrado, pero después de lo que había visto, no quería decirle que no.

— Toma— Harry sacó un galeón falso de su bolsillo y se lo dio— Me imagino que Luna te lo habrá explicado todo.

— Sí y… bueno— Theo se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo y lo cogió— Nosotros sólo vendremos aquí por las noches. Ya sé que por las tardes habrá reuniones pero es que hoy…

— Lo sé— afirmó Harry— No te preocupes. Quédate aquí con ella. Hoy no habrá reunión.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa, se guardó el galeón y sacó el frasco con _esencia de Murtlap _de su bolsillo.

— Gracias Harry.

El moreno suspiró y se marchó de la _sala de los Menesteres_, pero antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta.

— De nada, Theodore.

Cuando el Slytherin escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose volvió a centrarse en Luna. Se fijó en las heridas que tenía en el rostro y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Su preciosa piel estaba magullada e hinchada. Destapó el frasco y comenzó a aplicar algunas gotas por sus labios, su barbilla, su nariz...

Luna notó algo húmedo. Algo que le escocía e intentó abrir los ojos. Sus párpados le pesaban y veía borroso.

— ¿Luna? ¡LUNA!

Ella escuchó la voz de Theo y recordó todo lo que había pasado claramente.

_Oníria._

— ¡Luna, mírame!— la movió con cuidado pero la Ravenclaw no contestó. Parecía estar en _estado de shock._

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. No podía afrontar lo que había sucedido. No quería mirar a Theo, así que se giró y fijó la vista en el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y un poco rojos.

— Luna, por favor— Theo le cogió la cara cuidadosamente con las manos y la obligó a mirarle.

— Lo siento Theo… no he podido hacer nada, lo siento.

Theo se acercó más a ella.

— Sé lo que ha pasado Luna. Sé que Pansy y Astoria te han hecho esto y tú no tienes la culpa. No te preocupes, porque esas desgraciadas lo van a pagar muy…

— ¡Pero Astoria la ha matado!— comenzó a sollozar. Theo se estremeció al verla tan triste. Luna siempre estaba tranquila y por primera vez en su vida, la había escuchado gritar— ¡Ha matado a _Oníria! _¡Y yo no he podido hacer nada!

Theo se quedó callado. Así que por eso la mariposa estaba en esas condiciones. _Maldita Astoria._

— No, no Luna, tranquilízate— intentó calmarla— _Oníria_ está aquí, conmigo. Mira.

La Ravenclaw se incorporó un poco y la vio. La vio en su hombro. Tenía las alas un poco rasgadas, pero seguía viva.

_Estaba viva._

Sintió un inmenso alivio y se desplomó sobre el diván. No tenía fuerzas. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había sido consciente de su propio dolor. Se llevó la mano al costado. Le dolía mucho.

— Menos mal— suspiró esbozando una sonrisa. Theo vio que comenzaban a rodar las lágrimas por sus ojos— pero no entiendo cómo. Yo vi como Astoria la mataba.

— Luna, déjame ver— él se percató de que le dolía el estómago.

Cogió la _esencia de Murtlap_, le levantó un poco la camisa del uniforme y se asustó al ver los moratones, pero no dijo nada para no preocuparla, así que comenzó a echárselo sobre las contusiones. A Luna le dolía, le escocía, le ardía, pero Theo intentaba distraerla hablándole.

— ¿No recuerdas la carta que te dejé en la caja de _Oníria?_ Nunca muere ni podrá morir. Pase lo que pase no lo hará— echó un poco más de _esencia de Murtlap _en uno de sus costados y vio como un gran moratón que había en esa zona comenzaba a desaparecer— Aunque tardará unos días en regenerarse del todo, pero se pondrá bien.

— ¿De verdad?— Luna empezaba a sentir que el dolor disminuía y se movió un poco. Aunque la poción estuviese haciendo efecto, seguía débil.

— Sí— sonrió cerrando el frasco y bajándole la camisa. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Luna lo miró muy seria.

— Theo…¿Hermione y las demás saben lo que ha pasado?— sintió un escalofrío. ¿Y si sus amigas se habían enterado? Estaba claro que querrían vengarse.

Theo percibió la intranquilidad en el brillo de sus ojos azules.

— No, no lo saben.

— ¿Quién estaba aquí conmigo?— Luna había escuchado las voces de alguien llamándola cuando estaba inconsciente, pero ella no había respondido. Al único que podía hablarle era a Theo.

— Harry.

La Ravenclaw frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Harry Potter había estado cuidando de ella?

— Ahh, ¿A él le has dicho algo?— fue lo primero en que pensó. Si Harry lo contaba se enteraría todo el mundo.

— No.

Luna miró a_ Oníria_ que seguía aleteando en su hombro e instintivamente alzó la mano para tocarla delicadamente.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste y cómo supiste lo que había pasado?

—_ Oníria_ me avisó.

Ella estaba preocupada. Tenía que asegurarse de algo. El miedo que sentía porque Pansy y Astoria volvieran a intentar hacer algo la carcomía por dentro.

— Theo, por favor— le suplicó en un susurro— prométeme que no hablarás con Hermione y las demás. Ellas querrían ayudarme y no puedo meterlas en esto.

— Tranquila Luna. No voy a decir nada— Él ya se había encargado personalmente. Sólo tenía que esperar. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar. Aunque las heridas habían desaparecido, seguía manchada de sangre. Aún había un par de cosas que hacer. Se levantó, cogió a _Oníria _que estaba dormida en su hombro y se la dio — Voy a buscarte algo de comer. La _sala de los Menesteres_ no puede concedernos eso, así que iré a las cocinas.

Luna asintió y vio que de pronto en el otro extremo de la sala se formaba un pasadizo. Theo se despidió y se alejó, esfumándose en la densa oscuridad. Luna se tumbó y se le cerraron los ojos por el agotamiento.

Al cabo de un rato, él volvió con una bandeja llena de comida, agua y un paño húmedo.

Luna escuchó sus pasos, se incorporó un poco y dejó a _Oníria_ sobre el diván. El dolor en su estómago había disminuido pero sentía un pinchazo. Era pequeño pero molesto.

Theo colocó la bandeja con comida en una pequeña mesa que había junto al diván y cogió un par de fresas.

— Toma, come un poco— musitó sentándose a su lado.

Luna miró la fruta por un momento. No tenía mucho apetito pero no podía negarse. Si quería recuperarse era mejor tomar algo. Se comió las fresas y le dio un pedacito a la mariposa. _Oníria _solía comer. Muy poco, pero comía. Quizás así se regeneraba antes.

Theo decidió coger a la criatura y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa para que siguiese comiendo allí. Luego cogió el paño húmedo y se sentó junto a Luna, comenzando a limpiarla. Ella se estremeció al notar la humedad del paño sobre su rostro, sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello… pero no dijo nada. Se quedó muy quieta observando los ojos de Theo mientras él le limpiaba los restos de sangre. No podía dejar de pensar que si seguían juntos, él saldría perjudicado, y ella no quería que eso sucediese.

— Luna túmbate, voy a desabrocharte la camisa— musitó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. No quería que se asustase por su comentario. Al ver que ella se recostaba y no ponía impedimentos, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno todos los botones hasta dejarla expuesta. Llevaba un sujetador azul sin tirantes que realzaba sus pechos y Theo tuvo que tragar saliva para controlarse. No podía pensar en algo así en ese momento. Debía cuidarla.

— Oye Theo— murmuró indecisa. Al notar que le pasaba delicadamente el paño húmedo por el costado no pudo evitar que se le escapase un pequeño gemido. _Estaba frío._

— Dime— el Slytherin prefería no mirarla. Sus labios entreabiertos y algo húmedos estaban haciendo que se le quedase la boca reseca_._

— Ellas… — Luna no sabía por dónde empezar— Ellas no quieren que esté contigo. No van a parar hasta que no volvamos a vernos.

Theo se quedó inmóvil con el paño en la mano al percibir la clara preocupación en su voz y la miró a los ojos.

— Me importa una mierda Luna, y lo siento por hablar así pero es que es la verdad. No voy a dejarte. Te juro que no van a volver a acercarse a ti. No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Luna se lamió el labio y se incorporó.

— Pero ellas…ellas le harán daño a todas las personas que me importan.

— No van a tocar a nadie Luna. Tarde o temprano recibirán lo que se merecen— _Ohh claro que sí._ Con un poco de suerte sería pronto. Él no iba a alejarse de su novia por nada del mundo. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiese porque... dependía de ella. Hasta ahora se había sentido apartado de los demás. Nadie lo comprendía y aunque Draco y el resto fuesen sus amigos, él no estaba tan unido a ellos como a Luna. En su familia, su madre había muerto y su padre… directamente no le hacía caso, pero… ¿qué esperaba de un mortífago? La relación con él era fría y distante.

Así que siempre había estado solo. Aislado de todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero había aparecido ella. Ella era la persona más importante para él.

— Theo, yo… creo que deberías alejarte de mí.

— Luna— la cortó muy serio— Aunque estés preocupada, te prometo que no va a volver a suceder lo de hoy, porque no voy a apartarme de ti, así que por favor… no me pidas que me aleje. No podría hacerlo. ¡Cómo quieres que me aleje de la única persona a la que he querido de verdad!

Un rubor repentino apareció en las mejillas de Luna y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la revelación de Theo.

— ¿Tú…tú me quieres?— preguntó sorprendida. Nunca nadie le había dicho que la quería. Bueno sí, su padre y su madre antes de morir, pero no de esa forma…_No así._

— ¿Cómo no iba a quererte Luna? Tú eres única. Nosotros nos parecemos, nos entendemos. Yo no sé qué haría si tú no estuvieses conmigo. Seguiría estando igual de vacío y de…

Luna no permitió que terminara. Se acercó y muy despacio besó sus labios, saboreando cada segundo, cada instante. Lentamente abrió un poco la boca y deslizó la lengua buscando la suya, comenzando a hacer un baile hacia delante y hacia atrás, con amor, porque esa era su forma de decirle que ella también lo quería. Que dependía de él. Porque hasta que Theo no apareció en su vida, ella se había sentido pequeña, diminuta, casi inexistente, pero sobre todo incomprendida. Era cierto que cuando empezó a estar más tiempo con Hermione y las demás, sus pensamientos acerca de eso mejoraron, pero la persona que le había hecho ver que ella no era rara o extraña, había sido él.

_Sólo él._

— Theo— murmuró apartándose de sus labios. El Slytherin sentía un intenso hormigueo en la boca. Abrió los ojos y la miró— Quiero…yo quiero…

Theo vio que se sonrojaba mucho y se retorcía las manos, muy nerviosa, como si estuviese intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decirle, así que esperó paciente. Prefería que ella se relajase un poco.

— Quiero hacerlo contigo.

El Slytherin sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

— Siento que este es el momento oportuno, ¿no crees?— musitó ella quitándose la camisa y acercándose a él para besarle de nuevo.

Theo sintió sus manos acariciándole las mejillas y un repentino calor le embargó todo el cuerpo. Luna comenzó a esparcirle pequeños besos por el cuello, aspirando su esencia. Esa esencia tan sutil que lo caracterizaba.

— Luna, no. Aún sigues débil. Es mejor que descanses— Theo la apartó. Su voz se había vuelto ronca. Mierda, no podría resistirse si ella continuaba. Tenía que detenerla. No, no podían.

— Me da igual— susurró deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y quitándosela— Ya estoy mejor. Quiero hacerlo…de verdad.

Theo indeciso, permaneció quieto y dejó que ella comenzara a desabrocharle la camisa.

— ¿Enserio...quieres?— sentía un gran remordimiento porque ella estaba débil.  
_  
Pero necesitaba saberlo.  
_  
— Sí, claro que quiero — sonrió apartándole la camisa y tirándola al suelo. Lentamente le dio un leve empujón haciendo que él se tumbase boca arriba sobre el diván y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Theo estaba excitado. Muy excitado. Notó su sexo rozando el de ella y sin poder evitarlo, la sujetó de las caderas, bajándola más. Quería sentirla contra su cuerpo.

_Sólo un poco más._

Luna se echó el pelo hacia un lado para que no le molestase y muy despacio se inclinó comenzando a lamer su cuello con la punta de la lengua, bajando poco a poco.

— Theo—musitó contra su clavícula.

—Dime— alzó las manos y la rodeó, deslizándolas por su espalda. Cada vez le costaba más hablar. Sólo podía jadear.

— Yo no sé si…voy a hacerlo bien.

Theo levantó un poco el rostro y la miró a la cara.

— Luna, no te preocupes— sabía por qué estaba indecisa, pero él se encontraba en la misma situación— Yo también soy virgen.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca se había preguntado si él lo sería o no. Realmente había dado por hecho que no lo era. Al ser amigo de Malfoy y Zabini…

— ¿Ahh sí?

— Sí— afirmó con una voz muy gutural— pero supongo que dentro de un rato ya no lo seré, _ni tú tampoco._

Luna se rio nerviosa. Pudo percibir algo en su voz que la estremeció. Él estaba excitado, y quizás ella también. No sabía mucho acerca de esas cosas pero notaba que el cuerpo le ardía intensamente. Tenía calor. Se inclinó de nuevo y continuó el recorrido de sus labios hasta llegar a su pecho. Notaba que cada vez su cuerpo quemaba más, y en ese momento la ropa era un impedimento. Un verdadero estorbo. Se llevó las manos por detrás de la espalda para quitarse el sujetador pero se detuvo al notar los dedos de Theo acariciando sus brazos.

— Deja que lo haga yo— susurró ásperamente— Tú sigue besándome.

Luna no dijo nada. Dejó que sus labios vagaran por su pecho mientras notaba como él se deshacía de la prenda lentamente. Su sujetador no tenía tirantes, así que fue relativamente fácil para Theo. Cuando se lo quitó y vio sus pechos, la presión en sus pantalones se volvió casi dolorosa.

Ella, simplemente era _perfecta._

Luna continuó bajando hasta casi llegar a su ombligo cuando notó que él la sujetaba de los brazos para atraerla a sus labios de nuevo. Theo quería besarla. Necesitaba hacerlo. Penetró la lengua en su boca, al principio lento, despacio, pero conforme iba deslizando las manos por su estómago hasta llegar a sus pechos, su empuje se volvió más rápido y profundo. Su piel era suave, extremadamente suave y sedosa, y él sentía que estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Tenía que controlarse. No quería hacerle daño.

Lentamente, sin romper el beso la movió un poco, hasta quedar tumbado encima de ella. En la _sala de los Menesteres_ no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Sólo el sonido de sus besos. _De su boca contra la suya_. Se apartó un poco y la miró. Nunca la había deseado tanto como en ese momento.

— Prefiero estar yo encima Luna, si no te importa. Tú aún no estás bien del todo— musitó rozándole la mejilla con la nariz.

— Tranquilo Theo, yo estoy bien mientras tú estés conmigo— Luna alzó las manos y las deslizó por su cuerpo. Observó sus brazos y vio que se le marcaban más los músculos por la tensión que él estaba ejerciendo al apoyar las manos en el diván. Instintivamente, controlada por el deseo que cada vez se volvía más intenso en su cuerpo bajó un poco más las manos hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón y Theo soltó una suave risa al sentir sus dedos vagando por esa zona. Se apartó un poco de ella y él mismo se los quitó, junto con los zapatos y los calzoncillos, quedándose completamente desnudo. Escuchó un ruido y vio que Luna también estaba terminando de quitarse la ropa que le quedaba. Ella lo pilló mirándola y se sonrojó violentamente pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él había vuelto a tumbarse encima de ella rápidamente para ocultar su desnudez. Le daba mucha vergüenza.

Deslizó las manos por sus muslos y los abrió lentamente acomodándose entre ellos. Miró a Luna y vio que estaba muy ruborizada.

— Nunca te había visto tan roja— se rio en voz baja y se acercó más, comenzando a lamer la columna de su cuello, rozando el punto sensible detrás de su oreja. Notaba el sutil olor a fresas. Esas fresas tan deliciosas que él le había llevado. La boca se le hizo agua. Ella era como un dulce. Un dulce que quería devorar muy despacio, tomándose el tiempo necesario para poder saborearlo.

Luna estaba muy excitada. Nunca lo había estado tanto. Cuando percibió la humedad de su lengua detrás de su oreja su respiración se volvió pesada, agitada, pero al notar que él le mordía el lóbulo, se sobresaltó y de pronto, se sintió húmeda. _Mojada._ Necesitaba que él se acercarse más. Notaba su erección contra su muslo, pero ansiaba sentirla en otra parte.

Inspiró profundamente intentando no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y lentamente y algo insegura, deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. Muy despacio lo sujetó y no pudo evitar estremecerse al notarlo en su mano. Theo soltó un gemido, sorprendido.

— Quiero sentirte más cerca…— musitó ella en un hilo de voz, casi para sí misma, avergonzada.

Theo sintió que Luna se quedaba muy quieta y no movía la mano.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues…— Luna jadeaba profundamente. ¡Ay cómo le decía algo así! ¡Iba a morirse!— que quiero notar tu…tu… contra mi…mi…— definitivamente no podía decirlo. La timidez se lo impedía. Soltó su miembro y le rodeó la cintura. Era mejor que no lo supiera. Que no supiera las cosas tan extrañas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Theo gimió contra su cuello. Supo perfectamente a qué se refería. No hacía falta que fuese más explícita. Estaba excitado. Que le dijese algo así lo aceleraba aún más, y obviamente, él no iba a negarle nada.

— ¿Así?— musitó rozando su sexo con su miembro, haciendo que ella simplemente soltase un quedo suspiro.

Luna por un momento se mantuvo en silencio. Notar su protuberancia friccionando contra su sexo provocó que lo desease con todo su corazón. Sabía que cuando él diera el último paso le dolería pero no le importaba. Quería hacer el amor con él. Necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

— Sí Theo, así— respondió al fin y se atrevió a deslizar las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, pegándose un poco más a él.

— Luna, si sigues diciéndome cosas como esas voy a perder el control y no quiero hacerlo— la advirtió entre jadeos. _Joder,_ el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos hundiéndose en su culo era más de lo que podía soportar, y por si fuera poco, ella lo había hecho para aproximarle más a su sexo.

Aún recordaba cómo había empezado todo. Estaban tumbados en el diván. En el diván donde durmieron juntos la primera vez cuando él comenzó a fingir que era sonámbulo y ahora la tenía bajo su cuerpo, completamente desnuda, y estaba apunto de deslizarse dentro de ella. Y su pelo… su pelo algo alborotado en ese momento le daba un aspecto salvaje, un aspecto que junto a su inocencia lo volvían completamente loco.

— Theo— susurró Luna. Él continuaba lamiendo, succionando, mojando la zona sensible de su cuello, haciendo pequeños círculos con la lengua.

— Qué.

— Hazlo— su respiración se había vuelto irregular— Hazme el amor.

Theo se derritió ante sus palabras. La miró y vio el brillo en su mirada inocente, pero en sus pupilas dilatadas pudo captar el deseo que había en lo que ella le había pedido. Le preocupaba el hecho de no tener experiencia, porque estaba claro que eso hubiese sido un punto a su favor, pero ella era su novia. Con el tiempo aprenderían. No tenía por qué darle más vueltas. Muy despacio acercó los labios a los suyos fundiéndolos en un beso húmedo y caliente dándole respuesta a lo que ella le había pedido y Luna se aferró más a su trasero e inhaló profundamente al notar que él separaba un poco más sus muslos y presionaba lentamente su miembro contra su sexo, comenzando a penetrarla.

Theo sintió el gemido de ella contra su boca. Quizás por dolor, o quizás por placer, pero continuó presionando hasta estar por completo dentro de ella, quedándose muy quieto. Estaba estrecha, apretada, pero también sedosa… y húmeda, algo que hizo que se endureciese mucho más. Se apartó de sus labios y la miró a los ojos. Debía tener cuidado, ya no sólo por el hecho de que fuese virgen, sino por lo que había pasado. No quería que se agotase. No sería bueno para ella.

— Por favor, no pares— musitó Luna retirando una mano de su trasero para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente. Quería ver claramente sus ojos azules.

— ¿Te duele?

Luna esbozó media sonrisa.

— Sí, pero también me gusta, ¿sabes? Por eso quiero que sigas.

Theo se rio, apoyó el rostro contra su cuello enterrando la nariz allí y comenzó a hacer un movimiento lento, embistiéndola poco a poco, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Escuchaba sus suaves gemidos y notaba sus manos aferrándose más fuerte con cada empuje que él hacía.

Luna sentía dolor. Era molesto, pero no insoportable. Podía sobrellevarlo perfectamente. Además, cuanto más se movía Theo dentro de ella, menos le dolía. Cada vez era más cómodo y curiosamente, estaba empezando a volverse agradable. _Muy agradable._

Él escuchó que sus pequeños gemidos comenzaban a volverse más intensos, lo que quería decir que estaba disfrutando, así que se animó y empujó un poco más fuerte y más profundo, arrancándole un grito de placer.

Luna deslizó las manos hasta llegar a su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, haciendo que él la abrazase más fuerte y aumentase un poco la velocidad del ritmo. Theo estaba muy excitado. Excitado porque notaba lo caliente que ella estaba, lo sentía. Sentía su miembro deslizándose por las paredes estrechas y mojadas de su sexo. Su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo. Él nunca había deseado acostarse con ninguna chica. Había sentido atracción _sí_, pero nada más. Y ahora…ahora simplemente era diferente. _Era Luna._ Y ella conseguía que apareciese todo ese deseo que guardaba consigo, conseguía que se imaginase cosas sucias, pervertidas, algo que no solía pasarle muy a menudo. Ante esa oleada de pensamientos, la penetró más fuerte y Luna instintivamente arqueó las caderas hacia arriba para que él pudiese llegar más profundo. Él notaba una sensación agradable, irresistible… que iba aumentando con cada embestida que daba. A veces lo había sentido (cuando se tocaba en el cuarto de baño, para qué iba a negarlo), pero en esa ocasión, ese placer era mucho mayor.

_Mucho más intenso._

— ¿Lo sientes?— preguntó Luna de pronto. Ella jadeaba y gemía al notar su miembro entrando y saliendo cada vez con más fuerza. Cuanto más se deslizaba Theo dentro de ella, más fluido se volvía el movimiento. _Más natural._ Él la observó y vio que unas gotitas de sudor comenzaban a rodar por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pezones. Estaban erguidos por la excitación. No pudo evitarlo, y se acercó a uno dándole un suave mordisco.

— ¿El qué?— jadeó sin dejar de moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, enterrándose profundamente dentro de ella.

— Algo muy agradable creciendo dentro de nosotros, ¿no lo notas?— Luna cerró los ojos al sentir como Theo succionaba su pezón endurecido.

— Sí, Luna, y creo que puede ser mejor— musitó deslizando su miembro nuevamente dentro de ella, apartando la boca de su pecho y acercándose a su oído— Creo que si yo me moviese un poco más rápido, sería mucho mejor, pero sólo si tú quieres.

— Ohh, sí quiero Theo. Ya no me duele— Luna se estremeció al notar sus labios mojados moviéndose contra el lóbulo de su oreja de una forma lenta y sensual.

Theo sonrió y se dejó llevar. Se dejó llevar como quería desde hacía largo rato. Se dejó llevar incrementando el ritmo. Se dejó llevar hasta que notó que no podría aguantar mucho más. Luna sintió que llegaba a la cima. A la cúspide.

_Y voló._

Voló alto.

Sintió como las paredes de su sexo se contraían sobre el miembro de Theo y su cuerpo se retorció al experimentar ese placer tan intenso. Ese placer que jamás había sentido antes. Theo escuchó su gemido y no pudo esperar más. La embistió profundamente, dejando que su deseo lo inundara y voló con ella.

Poco a poco, sus respiraciones fueron ralentizándose. Theo se echó muy despacio a un lado y se tumbó junto a ella. Luna se incorporó para que él le pasase el brazo por debajo y luego se acurrucó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Estás cansada?— Theo bajó un poco el rostro para poder mirarla. Luna se limitaba a deslizar los dedos, haciendo dibujos por su estómago.

— Sí y no.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa. _Ella era tan enigmática..._

— Explícate Luna.

— Estoy cansada físicamente pero no mentalmente. ¿Sabes? Dentro de un rato, ¿podríamos repetirlo?— Theo soltó una risita ante su comentario y la abrazó acercándola más a él.

— No sabes lo que me apetece, pero tienes que descansar Luna. Después de lo que ha pasado lo necesitas. Tienes que dormir.

Luna frunció el ceño. Pocas veces lo hacía y a Theo le encantó verla así.

— No quiero volver a mi Sala Común.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que tengas que volver a tu Sala Común? Esta noche vas a dormir, pero aquí, _y conmigo._

— ¿No vas a ir al Gran Comedor? — Luna sabía que la hora de la cena se acercaba.

Theo se apartó y se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos en el diván, haciendo que se le marcasen más los abdominales.

— Ya he traído comida Luna. No pienso marcharme a ninguna parte.

Luna sonrió y volvió a atraerlo a su lado. Ya no le daba vergüenza verle completamente desnudo, ni que él la mirase. _Era tan guapo…_

— Theo…no sabes lo importante que eres para mí— ella seguía un poco asustada porque Astoria o Pansy volviesen a atacarla, pero estaba más tranquila. Theo la defendería. Él se lo había dicho. Él era su héroe en todos los sentidos. Y sabía que siempre estaría ahí, cuidando de ella, protegiéndola.

Theo presionó un suave beso sobre su cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos, notando como su aroma lo embargaba. Dejó que ella apoyara su brazo sobre su pecho, recostándose sobre él y cerró los ojos mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos. Nunca se había sentido así…tan completo.

_Tan afortunado._

Había encontrado a la chica perfecta. _La chica perfecta para él._

No sabía qué iba a suceder a partir de ese día, pero estaba claro que jamás volvería a dejarla sola. Prefería no pensar mucho en el mañana, así que se giró de lado, dejando su rostro frente al de ella para poder mirarla y se durmió.

Se durmió pensando en cuanto la quería y cuanto le importaba.

* * *

_''Qué noche… Dios no ha creado otra igual. Su principio fue amargo, pero qué dulce su fin…''_

**—Las mil y una noches—**

* * *

**No sé cómo estaréis vosotras pero yo estoy en una nube. ¡OMG ME MUERO DE AMOR! No sabéis que mal lo pasé escribiendo la escena de la paliza y lo de _Oníria_... sufrí mucho :( pero tengo que ser fiel a mí misma y a la trama del fic.**

**¿Quién se iba a imaginar que los primeros en caer serían Theo y Luna? jajajajaja ¡Los más inocentes al final han resultado ser los más lanzados! XDDD ¡Y encima, Theo ha entrado en el GCTMM! Un Slytherin. La que se va a liar...**

**Espero que Pansy y Astoria se coman todas las galletas y tengan cagalera durante toda su vida jajajaja Han sido super malas, sobre todo Astoria. D:**

**Ahora... ¡Ron tiene serios problemas! Ay, ay, ¿qué creéis que hará? ¿Se atreverá de una vez por todas a salir de la habitación con su precioso pelo rubio? jajajajajja**

**¡Malfoy se ha portado muy muy mal con ese castigo tan perverso! ¡Pobre Hermione! jajajaja ¡Qué mal la ha dejado! Ella necesita hielo y con urgencia XDDD ¡No puedo esperar a saber lo que va a pasar en la fiesta de Blaise! uff, uff... ¡me tiemblan las piernas!**

**Por cierto, cuando me enviéis peticiones de amistad a facebook, POR FAVOR, dejadme un mensaje privado diciéndome quiénes sois, porque si no, no aceptaré la solicitud. Tengo miedo a los secuestradores xDDDDDDDD**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A: _En Resumen soy un Heroe, Milymu, Romaaa, Morgana Argay Malfoy, Hermy Evans Black, Melanie Lestrange, Jackeline, Tess21, Connie1, Isabel, Vale Malfoy, Rosyr, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, rosedrama, ian, sirone aphrody, HikariGoth, crazzy76, minako marie, CoposdeHielo, Jane Meyer, Shirmione Malfoy, Saori Haruno, BereLestrange, dreapls, Ishiro Shizuka, vampire obsesion y en especial a kionkichin por sus maravillosos reviews! :D_**

**PD: ¡QUE LEVANTEN LA MANO LAS QUE AMEN A THEODORE NOTT!**


	21. Chapter 21: ¡PLFFF, BRRR, PLFFF, GRBBB!

**¡Hola chicas! :D ¡Aquí vuelvo con 51 páginas de word, que espero que las disfrutéis y os riáis mucho! ¡Este capítulo he tenido que partirlo porque si no me hubiese ocupado bastante y lo más probable es que hubiese tardado mucho más en actualizar! Espero que os guste ^^**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Recomiendo que cuando leáis este capítulo no estéis comiendo. JAJAJAJAJA y tampoco lo leáis si es muy tarde y vuestra familia está durmiendo XDDDDDD**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me estáis apoyando y que sepáis que esta vez, el capítulo VA DEDICADO A TODAS VOSOTRAS :D ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! _Alesz, Jean, kionkichin, Leonor Snape, Aurora Caelestis, Melanie Lestrange, Mei Fanel, rosedrama, Shirmione Malfoy, Hermy Evans Black, ValeenG, LucyTheMarauder, Lunajely, leo-jasper-ilove-vampires, Romaaa, keki46livecom, Tess21, sirone aphrody, Style-Shinigami, mariapotter2002, Adarae, Viridiana, Saori Haruno, The Ladycat69, mila0628, Milymu, Jazmin Saigan96, merylune, Vale Malfoy, Rosyr, ladymist89, ZhirruUrie, caroone, Ishiro Shizuka, Jane Meyer, Emma Felton, DeinoO-Dragomir, Fersha Malfoy, Sam Wallflower, crazzy76, Effy Malfoy Reckless, seddielovenathan, mileyvulturi, HikariGoth, Isabel, Gardeniel, Guest, ian, En Resumen soy un Heroe, gabyDM47,Gaby, BereLestrange, Morgana Argay Malfoy,dreapls, CoposdeHielo, tammysol, alissa-2012 y Luladark._**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Jean: Holaaa Jean! :D jajajja yo también me reí mucho escribiendo el capítulo, y por si fuese poco, luego vi en google una foto de Ron rubio y me iba a morir de la risa JAJAJAJAJA ya no voy a poder verlo de la misma forma a partir de ahora xDDD como ves, Theo en este capítulo fue... ainss... todo un amor! Ojalá alguien me cuidara así D: es tan mono... bueno y con la escena del dibujo, no sabes como me reí xDD qué vergüenza! Aunque me hizo mucha gracia cuando Draco pensó que el pelo de Hermione era la parte más difícil de dibujar! jajajajajaja mira que es malo! XDD Espero que te rias mucho con este nuevo capítulo! ya verás... un besazo muy grandee! :)**

**Mei Fanel: ufff Ginny y Blaise, jajajajaj efectivamente entre ellos hay fuego! FUEGO PURO! ahora si surge un momento íntimo entre ellos dos... uff, uff miedo miedo jajajajja Draco no hizo nada con Hermione porque estaba castigada jajajaja si no lo más seguro es que hubiese pasado algo jijiji por cierto, yo lo pasé muy mal escribiendo la escena de _Oníria_ pero gracias a Merlín al final todo salió bien, y eso es lo que importa :) Ahora sólo queda que las dos malditas arpías reciban lo que se merecen! ¿Qué pasará con las galletas? ¿Las verán? muajajjaajjaa en este capítulo lo sabrás! Espero que te guste muuucho :D**

**keki46livecom: Hola keki! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. :D Con respecto al tema de las palabrotas, ya he puesto varias veces la advertencia de vocabulario soez, lemons y demás a lo largo de la historia. Y a estas alturas del fic no voy a cambiar el carácter de los personajes. Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo! Un besazo :D**

**Tess21: Holaaaa guapa! :D Me alegra que te gustase tanto el capítulo! Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo (aunque hubo partes en las que sufrí mucho, como la de _Oníria_), pero bueno... como dice la frase de las mil y una noches, su principio fue amargo, pero dulce su fin jijiji :D así que todo salió bien! Menos mal! Ahora a esperar a que Astoria y Pansy reciban su merecido muajajajjajaa! no sabes como me he reído escribiendo este nuevo cap.! Espero que te guste muuucho y te saque más de una sonrisa! hahahahaa Un besazo muy grandee :D**

**Rosyr: Hola querida Rosyr! :D Últimamente cada vez me salen más largos los capítulos ajajajjaa este tiene 51 páginas de word y creo... que te vas a reir bastante. Y vas a disfrutar mucho con algunas cosas... JAJAJAJAJA ya lo entenderás cuando lo leas XDD Efectivamente, _Oníria_ no había hecho nada malo a nadie (y parece que Pansy se arrepintió un poco en el último momento porque no quería llegar tan lejos), pero Astoria... ejem, ejem. Ambas se merecen lo que tu dijiste. Que se disequen! JAJAJAJAJA no sabes como me reí cuando escribí la parte del pelo de Hermione (Draco como siempre. Él sigue en su línea de cabroncete jajajaj xDD). Normal que Hermione le diese una ostia. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. A ver si hace algo para devolvérsela :B en fin, en cuanto a Blaise, Modo bipolar ON. Veremos a ver qué hace en la fiesta, aunque parece ser que al menos ha admitido que le gusta Ginny (aunque sólo sea un poco y a su manera xD). Y en cuanto a Ron... JAJAJAJAJA el Locomotor Wibbly y el Calvario son míticos. Me he acordado mucho de ti escribiendo este capítulo. No digo nada más JAJAJAJA espero que te rías mucho! Un besazo muy grande guapaaaa :D**

**Emma Felton: Holaaa querida Emma! :D Sí... estuve bastante mala :( creo que fue del estrés de los exámenes finales y tarde o temprano eso tenía que pasar factura! Lo pasé muy mal pero gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor, aunque todavía siento molestias, pero bueno con el tiempo se me curará. También creo que es porque como mucho y demasiado rápido JAJAJAJAJA (mis amigos dicen que parece que tenga una tenia dentro del estómago jajajjaja). Yo espero que Iris dibuje al final a Jane. Me haría muchísima gracia verla con su traje de inspector gadget JAJAJAJA Draco nos dio un susto a todas, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado él y Hermione juntos... no iba a volver a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre. Además, que ella fuese a espiarlo ¡cómo iba a molestarle! JAJAJAJAJ se puso más cachondo aún XDDD este rubio es de lo que no hay! ayyy Emma... yo también tengo muchísimas ganas de que se acuesten, pero ya sabes que lo bueno se hace esperar jijiji pero bueno, paciencia paciencia. Ya llegará :P Nadie se esperaba que Theo y Luna fuesen los primeros la verdad. haahaahahaa pero es que era su momento... ains qué bonito (L) *-* En cuanto a Blaise, pff es que es super contradictorio... por un lado es odioso, pero por otro... ainss, es que no hay por dónde pillarlo xDD a ver si deja de ser tan bipolar! Veamos ahora qué pasa con ''Austonia'' como tú dices y Pansy! JAJAJAJAJA a ver qué te parece este capítulo! Yo me reí como una loca escribiéndolo! Espero que te guste mucho! Un beso muy grandeeeee guapísimaa! :D**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel! :D jijiji nadie se esperaba lo de Theo y Luna! A todas os pilló por sorpresa :P Pero fue tan bonito... qué monos *-* Ahora eso sí, Pansy y Astoria tienen que recibir su merecido. La cuestión es...¿Se tomarán las galletas o no?... chán,chán,chán jajajajaja Ahora lo sabrás! Espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo guapa! Un besito muy grandee! :D**

**Guest: Hola Guest! :D Efectivamente todo empezó con bastante angst, pero al final se solucionó :) Suerte que _Oníria_ no podía morir y Theo estuvo ahí para ayudar a Luna... *-* Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besazo muy grandee :D**

**Ian: Hola ian! jajajjaa pues sí! Theo y Luna han sido los primeros! Y eso que eran los más inexpertos e inocentes xDDD ¡Quién se lo hubiese imaginado! :P pero fue tan bonito... si es que son como dos ositos amorosos jijiji ya irán aprendiendo poco a poco... jajajaja yo también tengo muchas ganas de que sea la fiesta! OMG! ¿un Blaise enamorado? ya verás... jajajaj yo no digo nada xDD Espero que tú también te lo estés pasando genial ahora en vacaciones! Que para eso son! Para pasarlo bien :D Creo que con este cap. te vas a reír mucho, o eso espero! Yo me lo pasé pipa! Espero que te guste! Un besazo muy fuerte guapísimaa :D**

**gabyDM47: hola gabyDM47 :D Me alegra que te guste mi historia! No te preocupes que no me he aburrido ni la voy a dejar! jajajjaja Espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo! Un besazo muy grande :D**

**Gaby: Hola Gaby! A todas nos gustaría un chico como Theo, que nos protegiera y nos curase U.U, si es que es monísimoo! jijiji Me alegra mucho que te rías tanto con mis historias :) y hablando de risas, creo que te vas a reír bastante con este capítulo! jajajaja yo me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo! Volviendo al capítulo anterior... Malfoy se pasó bastante con Hermione, pero yo espero que ella le haga algo para vengarse! jijiji y bueno Zabini... pff veremos a ver qué pasa con él, que como es tan bipolar, nunca se sabe por dónde va a salir xDD Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! jijiji un besazo muy grande guapísima! :D**

**y ahora... sentaos cómodamente y disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

**¡PLFFF, BRRR, PLFFF, GRBBB!**

A la hora de la cena, Draco permanecía sentado en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Todos se preguntaban dónde narices estaría Theo. No había aparecido por allí y en la mesa de Gryffindor tampoco estaba Lovegood. Zabini y Malfoy le habían contado a los gorilas que su amigo había entrado en el dormitorio bastante furioso y con la camisa llena de sangre. Draco recordaba que Theo dijo que no lo esperasen, que no volvería pero la curiosidad comenzaba a inquietarle. Desde luego, verle tan enfadado era una novedad y ya habían pasado horas desde que él y Blaise lo vieron. ¿Qué mierda habría ocurrido?

El rubio se mantenía absorto, apoyando el rostro en un puño cerrado. Se había fijado en Granger un par de veces pero ella desviaba la mirada muy nerviosa. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo captó toda su atención.

Ron Weasley entró en el Gran Comedor intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero su presencia no fue ignorada. Llevaba un jersey naranja de _Lacoste_, unos pantalones de cuadritos de _Burberry _y un gorro de lana que no pegaba en absoluto con el conjunto que llevaba. El _''pelirrojo''_ deseaba y rezaba porque nadie se diera cuenta del color de su pelo. No quería aparecer por allí, pero en esa ocasión su estómago era el que mandaba y no podía soportar más el hambre que tenía, así que se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor intentando parecer casual y se sentó junto a Harry.

Por un momento, todas las miradas del Gran Comedor se centraron en él y hubo un incómodo silencio. Ron sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No soportaba ser el centro de atención. Se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y comenzó a comer. ¿Estaría su _admiradora secreta_ observándole entre la gente? _Qué vergüenza…_

Hermione y Draco se quedaron en blanco durante unos segundos. _Oh por Merlín. ¡LO HABÍA HECHO!_ Ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

— Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?— Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de la leona, también había visto a su hermano entrar con unas pintas muy raras, pero no entendía a qué se debía ese ataque de risa. Al ver que su amiga la miraba fijamente, se sintió incómoda. Había conseguido cubrirse perfectamente el chupetón de Zabini con un poco de maquillaje de Lavender pero tenía la sensación de que se lo podían ver en cualquier momento.

— Nada Ginny, nada, déjalo— Hermione centró la vista en su plato. Era lo mejor. Si miraba a Ron o a Malfoy volvería a reírse. Aún seguía molesta con la serpiente por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero ya no estaba tan enfadada.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco carraspeó y volvió a adoptar una postura indiferente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que él y Granger se habían reído por lo mismo y tenía que disimular. _Joder con el pobretón_. La carta había hecho efecto sin duda, y si llevaba un gorro cubriéndose el pelo, quería decir que…¡SE HABÍA TEÑIDO! _Por Circe,_ tenía que deshacerse como fuese de esa porquería de trapo andrajoso de su cabeza para verlo rubio. Volvió a fijar la vista en la leona, encontrándose con su mirada y a ambos se les escapó una risita.

Pansy, que estaba sentada frente a él, se dio cuenta de que se reía mientras miraba a alguien. Se giró un poco para ver si veía algo raro y se percató de que la _sangre sucia_ también estaba riéndose. _No podía ser._ Estaba delirando seguramente. Volvió a mirar las costillas que había en su plato y comenzó a dar vueltas a su tenedor. Tenía el estómago revuelto y aún no había probado bocado. Theo y _Lunática_ no habían aparecido por el Gran Comedor y no se quitaba la imagen del cuarto de baño de la cabeza.

No es que se sintiese mal…pero tampoco se sentía bien. ¿Alguien habría encontrado a _la loca_ en esas condiciones? ¿Estaría en la enfermería? ¿_Lunática_ le habría contado todo lo que había pasado a Theo? Cuantas más preguntas se hacía, menos apetito tenía. Ella y Astoria habían estado el resto de la tarde fuera del castillo y no habían vuelto a hablar de lo sucedido.

— ¿Vas a comer o qué?— le espetó Astoria levantándose de la mesa— Yo ya he terminado. Me vuelvo a la habitación.

Pansy la miró y soltó el tenedor.

— Espera, me voy contigo. No tengo hambre.

Draco se percató de que Pansy estaba algo rara pero no le dio importancia. Vio que se marchaba con Astoria y volvió a mirar a la leona. Él había terminado de cenar y tenía que hablar con ella de alguna forma antes de volver a su dormitorio. Se levantó de pronto sin decir nada y se marchó del Gran Comedor, dejando allí a sus amigos, entre ellos Blaise que parecía bastante estresado.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?— Daphne frunció el ceño al ver que el comportamiento de ''su novio'' era muy extraño. Intentaba acariciarle la entrepierna por debajo de la mesa pero él le apartaba la mano.

— Me duele la cabeza— excusa barata y poco creíble, pensó él— ¿Por qué no vuelves con Pansy y Astoria a tu habitación? Hoy no me apetece _follar._ Estoy cansado.

_Directo al grano._ No le importaba si a ella le molestaba su comentario. Daphne lo miró de arriba abajo despectivamente y se levantó bruscamente.

— Cuando dejes de ser un gilipollas insensible me avisas Blaise— él seguía clavando la mirada en su plato. No tenía ganas de levantar la vista para mirarla. En parte lo que le había dicho era cierto. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir, y que no se quitase a la _pecosa_ de la mente desde luego no ayudaba— Me largo. Espero que mañana no estés tan borde.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione vio que Malfoy se marchaba, pero antes de salir del Gran Comedor él la miró de tal forma que ella supo muy bien lo que quiso decir.

_Tenemos que hablar.  
_  
Así que rápidamente se terminó la poca comida que quedaba en su plato y se apresuró a salir de allí. Comenzó a buscar por el vestíbulo pero no había nadie. Sólo vio como Daphne Greengrass se marchaba completamente sola a las mazmorras y parecía bastante enfadada. Decidió que lo mejor era ir en esa dirección. Seguramente él estaría por allí. Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos escuchó a alguien sisear. Miró y vio que era él. Estaba apoyado en la pared de uno de los recovecos y apenas se le veía en la oscuridad. Hundía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y estaba…¿riéndose?

— ¿Malfoy?— Hermione se aproximó despacio, con parsimonia y cuando llegó junto a él, Draco la agarró del cuello y la besó abrasadoramente, hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Hermione forcejeó porque aunque le apetecía, no quería ceder.

— Hmm— gimió contra su boca al notar que él deslizaba las manos hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándoselo suavemente y arrugando su falda. Draco presionó con más fuerza y profundidad la lengua dentro de su boca y ella cerró los ojos, se agarró a la camisa de su uniforme y apretó los puños. Se odiaba por no ser capaz de pegarle un empujón. Por no poder negarse a sus besos después de lo que le había hecho en su habitación.

Después de unos segundos en los que Hermione sólo podía sentir la humedad de su boca contra la suya, y sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo, consiguió apartarse de sus labios. Apenas podía respirar y vio que Malfoy estaba igual que ella. Tenía los labios humedecidos y un poco hinchados.

— Qué quieres— le dijo ella entre jadeos. Intentó sonar tajante y borde.

Draco vio que de pronto se ponía muy seria y se alejaba un poco, pero él la sujetó impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Desde luego aún estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido, pero iba a conseguir que se olvidase.

Hermione quería hacerse la dura. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ahora iba a estar tan contento y feliz como si nada hubiese pasado? _Ni hablar._

— Con menudas pintas ha aparecido el pobretón— disimuló Malfoy cambiando de tema— La ropa le queda mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Crees que se habrá teñido el pelo?

Hermione intentó contenerse pero soltó una risita. Maldita sea, no podía controlarse cada vez que recordaba a Ron. Y por si fuese poco, al haberlo visto de cerca, se había dado cuenta de que se había teñido hasta las cejas.

— Sí Malfoy, lo ha hecho, pero mientras no se quite ese gorro no vamos a poder verle.

Draco bajó un poco la cabeza, apoyando los labios contra su cuello, notando su aroma. _Joder, _su olor era embriagador.

— Podríamos escribirle otra carta pidiéndole que quemase ese trapo de pobretón y que se dejase de gilipolleces— musitó aproximándola completamente a él, deslizando las manos por su espalda hasta dejarlas en su cintura.

— Suéltame— Hermione se enrojeció al notar el calor de sus manos. Desde luego volvía a estar igual que siempre.

Draco no le hizo ni caso.

— Venga Granger, no seas así— la miró a los ojos y de pronto se percató de que tenía muchas ojeras— Veo que no has dormido mucho esta noche. ¿A qué se debe? _Ah,_ ya sé…

Hermione le pegó un empujón y se apartó.

— Vete a la mierda Malfoy. No tiene ninguna gracia— le espetó furiosa. Encima tenía la cara dura de cachondearse de lo sucedido. ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Draco, al ver que ella se alejaba mucho, la cogió de la mano, volviendo a acercarla a él y la estampó contra su pecho.

— Este fin de semana te _compensaré_.

Hermione notó sus brazos rodeándola y su respiración contra su cuello y no pudo hacer nada. _Maldito, maldito, maldito._ ¿Cómo podía conseguir con pocas palabras lo que le diese la gana?

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas compensarme Malfoy?— ella intentaba parecer distante, pero su voz se había vuelto entrecortada, y más aún cuando notó el tacto de sus manos deslizándose por todo su cuerpo.

— Esta tarde he estado hablando con Blaise y hemos decidido hacer una fiesta el viernes en nuestra habitación. Me ha dicho que te lo diga y que tú avises a las demás— Draco dejó la nariz enterrada en su cuello y movió los labios muy despacio sobre su piel para que ella pudiese percibir cada una de las palabras que le estaba diciendo. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su punto sensible. Así haría que entrase en razón y dejase de forcejear.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta. ¿Una fiesta en la habitación de Malfoy? No sonaba nada mal, pero…era bastante arriesgado.

— ¿Zabini te lo ha dicho?— le extrañaba que precisamente ese Slytherin quisiese invitarlas. Era el más terco del grupo— ¿Y cómo vamos a ir todas sin que nos vean? Además, alguien de vuestra casa podría pillarnos en vuestra habitación— encima ese día había devuelto la capa al cuarto de Harry. ¿Otra vez iba a tener que _cogerla prestada_? Esperaba que su amigo no se diese cuenta. Últimamente estaba abusando demasiado.

— Ya nos encargaremos nosotros. Vosotras venid pasado mañana sobre las siete. Si conseguistéis entrar en el vestuario sin que nos diésemos cuenta, podréis colaros en mi Sala Común perfectamente. Además, sabéis la contraseña.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento y notó que él comenzaba a pasar la punta de la lengua por la columna de su cuello. Ohh Dios… y la forma en que lo hacía…la deslizaba muy despacio, humedeciéndole la zona y…NO.

No podía dejarse llevar.

— ¿Hasta qué hora va a durar la fiesta?— si lo mantenía hablando, él pararía de hacerle esas cosas. Y por si fuera poco, la abrazaba tan fuerte que ella notaba su protuberancia contra su… _POR MERLÍN._ Tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentirlo.

Draco se rio suavemente, sin apartar los labios de su cuello.

— ¿Tú qué crees Granger? Toda la noche— sabía que su comentario la haría estremecerse. _Toda la noche._ En una noche podían hacerse muchas cosas, y más si había alcohol de por medio. La cuestión era…¿Cómo conseguir quedarse a solas con ella? Ya lo lograría de alguna forma.

— Ahh— fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione. Percibió la lascivia que había detrás de esas palabras y sintió un escalofrío. ¿Y si pasaba algo? Pero no. Estarían todos. ¿Cómo demonios iban a quedarse a solas? Era francamente difícil, pero de todas formas… ¡En qué pensaba! ¿No se suponía que aún seguía molesta con él? ¡Tenía que hacerle sufrir no caer en sus brazos como una tonta!

— Por cierto— Draco suspiró contra su cuello haciendo que a Hermione se le pusiera el vello de punta. Su aliento era caliente y muy agradable. Había un montón de palabras para definirlo, pero ni siquiera podía pensar.

— Dime— gimió sin poder controlarse.

— ¿Vas a venir mañana a verme al partido?

Hermione se quedó callada y se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. No lo recordaba. Al día siguiente había partido de _Quidditch_, pero era entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y ella tenía que estudiar. Si hubiese sido contra Gryffindor…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo vaya a ir a verte Malfoy?

— No sé, es probable que juegue mucho mejor si tú estás animándome desde las gradas, aunque… la victoria está asegurada. Los pajarracos no tienen nada que hacer.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Sí _claro_, iré a animarte Malfoy— en su voz se podía captar la ironía a la perfección — Haré una pancarta con tu nombre y le diré a Harry y Ron que me ayuden a pintarla. ¿Estás loco?

— Venga no seas tan _rancia._ Ven a verme.

La leona se mordió la lengua. _Maldito idiota._ Siempre conseguía manipularla a su antojo y convencerla. Pero es que con esa voz tan sutil y aterciopelada…era capaz de salirse con la suya. Era endiabladamente hipnótica.

— Está bien— no podía creer que por primera vez quisiera que Slytherin ganase a Ravenclaw, aunque prefería no hacérselo saber. Se regodearía seguramente. Tenía que largarse cuanto antes.

Draco vio que de pronto se apartaba y parecía dispuesta a marcharse. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

— ¿A dónde narices vas?

Hermione lo miró y salió del recoveco.

— A mi dormitorio. Tengo mucho sueño y quiero descansar. Como tú bien has dicho, esta noche no he dormido mucho Malfoy— que se quedase con las ganas. No iba a estar con él más rato si era lo que pretendía. Quería que sufriera como ella lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Draco no se movió. No sería capaz de largarse. Volvería a él. _Seguro._

— Granger— al llamarla, ella se giró y lo miró. Malfoy seguía apoyado en la pared y había vuelto a hundir las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Qué.

— Ven un momento— su voz se había vuelto suave, ronca y exigente. No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y ella lo sabía— Quiero besarte.

Hermione dudó por unos instantes pero luego se acercó. ¿Que la quería besar? En ese momento tuvo una idea_._ _Iba a disfrutar mucho. _

— Prefiero hacerlo yo.

Draco se estremeció al ver que se acercaba demasiado y que comenzaba a jugar con su corbata. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos para atraerla a él pero Hermione se retiró.

— No Malfoy. Quiero hacerlo yo esta vez, si te parece bien. Quiero que te quedes quieto mientras yo te beso.

El rubio se humedeció los labios. _Joder._ ¿Cómo podía ella pedirle algo así? Le iba resultar imposible no tocarla.

— Lo veo difícil Granger— ¿para qué iba a mentirle? Era mejor ser sincero en ese tema.

— ¿Puedes intentarlo al menos?

El silenció reinó por todo el pasillo y Draco gruñó sin estar conforme, pero al final se decidió y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Hmm…de acuerdo— En realidad no era mala idea que Granger lo besase y manosease un rato. Aún recordaba cuando ella se la tocó en su casa. Se endurecía sólo de pensar en ese momento— Hazlo de una vez.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma al ver lo impaciente que estaba.

— Cierra los ojos.

— Ni hablar.

— Me voy entonces— le espetó y escuchó que él comenzaba a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo.

— Está bien, tú ganas, cierro los ojos. ¿Contenta?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que arrastraba las palabras, molesto, pero bajo toda esa queja, había algo más. _Estaba deseoso._ No había duda.  
Se aproximó muy despacio y tocó con los labios su cuello, sin besarle. Sólo era un roce. Un sutil roce que Draco iba notando por toda esa zona, provocándole espasmos, haciendo que le costase inhalar y exhalar. De pronto sintió que ella movía la boca un poco más arriba hasta su oreja. Seguía sin besarle. Apenas podía percibir su tacto y se estaba volviendo loco.

— Granger— musitó sin abrir los ojos.

Ella ni siquiera lo estaba tocando. Sólo movía su boca, rozando toda su piel. Lentamente mordió el lóbulo de su oreja tirando con cuidado de él y volvió a soltarlo.

— Dime— susurró contra su oído.

Draco notó su aliento y se estremeció. Tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los puños para no sacarlos de sus bolsillos y agarrarla. _Por Circe,_ se iba a morir.

— Bésame, en la _boca._

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente aprovechando que él no podía verla, se acercó a sus labios rozándolos lentamente como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo por delante y luego se apartó.

— Sigue— a Draco se le escapó un suave gemido.

Ella volvió a aproximarse y atrapó su labio inferior, succionándolo muy despacio. Draco no podía verla pero si sentirla, así que se dio cuenta de que volvía a apartarse.

— Profundiza más Granger.

— ¿Más?— preguntó de forma inocente, haciéndose la tonta a propósito. Ni que no supiese a lo que se refería.

— Ya me entiendes, quiero notar tu lengua dentro de mi boca— al ver que ella no respondía se lo exigió— _Ahora_.

— No seas impaciente Malfoy. Tenemos tiempo— musitó comenzando a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones, acariciando sutilmente su gran erección.

— No voy a esperar Granger. Si no me besas _ahora,_ lo haré yo.

— Está bieeen, pero _no te muevas_— Hermione apartó la mano de su protuberancia y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, intentando que sus pisadas no emitiesen sonido alguno. No podía mirarlo a la cara porque se moría de la risa. _Que esperase…_ no iba a darle nada. Se alejó saliendo del recoveco y se marchó corriendo. Draco abrió los ojos de pronto al notar que ella se había detenido y vio que se había largado.

_JODER._

Se apresuró a salir del recoveco y la vio al fondo del pasillo.

— ¡A dónde mierda vas Granger!— bramó completamente fuera de sí— ¡Vuelve aquí!

Hermione se paró en seco al oír sus gritos y lo miró desternillándose. _Sí, sí, iba a volver._

— ¡Veremos a ver quién tiene mañana ojeras Malfoy!— exclamó esfumándose de allí. Ella tenía ganas de besarle, de mucho más, pero quería devolvérsela de alguna forma. ¡Que se fastidiase! Al menos, ya estaban en paz.

Al cabo de un rato se giró para ver si la seguía pero no había nadie, así que disminuyó la carrera. Miró su reloj y vio que era muy tarde. Tenía que volver a su dormitorio. Al día siguiente ya lo vería en el partido de _Quidditch_, y lo animaría discretamente, _en silencio._

Mientras tanto, Daphne Greengrass volvía a la Sala Común de Slytherin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. De pronto, notó que alguien le daba un codazo en la espalda.

— ¡Quítate de en medio, estúpida!— le espetó Malfoy adelantándola. Estaba muy rojo y parecía bastante furioso. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a todos? Primero Blaise, ahora Draco… no pudo evitar sollozar. Desde que lo había hecho con Blaise la noche anterior, él había estado muy distante y borde. Sentía una gran ansiedad oprimiéndola. Una ansiedad que no se esfumaba y que le dificultaba respirar. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Un baño relajante estaría bien. Se desajustó la corbata con la esperanza de sentirse un poco más cómoda y que así desapareciese el nudo que notaba en la garganta. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común vio que Draco se había tumbado en el sofá y se había tapado el rostro con el brazo, pero hubo algo que captó toda su atención.

_¡POR SALAZAR! ¡¿ESTABA EXCITADO?! _

Vio el bulto en sus pantalones y rápidamente se fue a su habitación. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué bochorno haber visto en ese estado al amigo de Blaise! Quizás le habían dado calabazas y por eso estaba tan enfadado cuando lo había visto por el pasillo. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza intentando olvidarse de la imagen tan traumática que acababa de presenciar y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando entró vio que Pansy y Astoria estaban sentadas en su cama, observando una nota y un montón de galletas que había en su bol de cerámica.

— ¿De dónde habéis sacado todas esas galletas?

Astoria alzó la vista.

— Al parecer son un regalo...y huelen que alimentan. ¡Tenemos un admirador! Aunque no es de extrañar.

Daphne se acercó a un armario para sacar una toalla y su jabón favorito de olor a Jazmín.

— ¿Me dais una?

Pansy fue a contestar pero Astoria se adelantó.

— No, no _hermanita_. En la nota dice que son para Pansy y para mí.

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

— Mamá tiene razón. Eres una egoísta y lo serás siempre.

— Anda, ve a bañarte y cállate ya— le espetó cogiendo una galleta del bol y llevándosela a la boca. Dejó el bol de cerámica sobre la mesita de noche e hizo una bola con la nota, arrojándola a la papelera desde lejos. Astoria no tenía muy buena puntería y no entró, pero a ella no le importó. Miró a Pansy y vio que se había tumbado en la cama y que tenía muy mala cara — Venga Pansy, coge una. Están buenísimas— cuanto más comía, más deliciosa le parecía. Además notaba que tenía mucha fibra. ¿Serían galletas para definir la figura? _Seguramente._ ¡Mejor aún! Así no tendría que hacer dieta para estar guapa en bikini cuando llegase el verano.

— No tengo apetito Astoria.

Astoria se quitó la túnica y se aflojó la corbata. Luego volvió a coger otra galleta y se sentó a su lado, en el colchón.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Esto es por _Lunática_?— la Slytherin la miró con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Sólo faltaba que tuviera remordimientos! ¡Esa _loca_ psicópata se merecía lo que había pasado y mucho más! ¡Seguro que se hartaría de llorar al ver a su asqueroso bicho espachurrado en el suelo! Se moría de la risa sólo de imaginársela. _Qué patética por favor._

Pansy se mantuvo en silencio. El ver tanta sangre le había afectado seriamente. Vale, ella había estampado a _Lunática_ contra el lavabo, pero se sentía mal. No tenía que haberlo hecho. Y las patadas de su amiga…

— Astoria, es que… ¿y si le ha pasado algo grave?— no dejaba de pensar que podría haber muerto después de recibir tantos golpes, pero tenía que disimular— Me refiero a que... esa _loca_ podría avisar que hemos sido nosotras. ¿Y si nos expulsan?

— ¡Cómo nos van a expulsar idiota! No digas tonterías. Seguro que estará en la enfermería y Pomfrey la habrá curado. Una _lástima_ la verdad…pero bueno, al menos, no se acercará a Theo nunca más— Pansy pudo ver la maldad que había en su sonrisa. Era oscura, sibilina, lo que le llevó a pensar que quizás la psicópata era su amiga y no _Lunática._

— ¿Tú crees que se recuperará?— lo dijo intentando parecer desinteresada.

— Por _desgracia_— fue la afirmación de Astoria— Venga, come algunas galletas. No has cenado nada.

Pansy miró el bol y le rugió el estómago. El saber que_ Lunática_ se recuperaría de la paliza la tranquilizó un poco. Además, no había comido nada desde el medio día y comenzaba a tener mucha hambre.

— Está bien, dame unas cuantas— se incorporó un poco, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y Astoria le tendió el bol de cerámica. Pansy cogió una y se la llevó a la boca. Las galletas le encantaban y esas en concreto tenían un sabor especial. Eran de esas galletas que por muchas que comieses, no empalagaban y seguías teniendo ganas de más.

— ¿A que están buenas? Toma otra— Astoria sacó una galleta y se la dio al ver que se había terminado la primera.

— ¿Cuántas te has comido tú?— Pansy vio que aún quedaban bastantes en el bol.

— No sé, no las he contado. Creo que cinco o seis. Es que como acabo de cenar no tengo mucha hambre. Dentro de un rato, antes de dormir cogeré unas cuantas más.

— ¿Te importa si cojo muchas?— tenía más hambre que antes de empezar a comérselas.

— Se supone que es un regalo para las dos, así que me da igual. Voy a ponerme el pijama.

Pansy asintió en silencio y cogió un libro de su mesita de noche. Luego volvió a tumbarse en la cama y mientras leía, picoteó galletas. Así pasó largo rato y cuando quiso darse cuenta, prácticamente se las había comido todas.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Pero qué has hecho! ¡Te las has zampado todas asquerosa!— Astoria terminó de hacerse una trenza y se acercó a ella. Vio que en el bol sólo quedaban dos galletas.

— Cómetelas tú. Estoy llenísima.

Astoria se encogió de hombros y fue a coger una, pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir un fuerte retortijón en el estómago.

— ¡Ay!— exclamó llevándose la mano al vientre. Comenzó a dolerle tanto que tuvo que encorvarse. Apenas podía respirar.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Pansy se incorporó rápidamente. Al hacerlo, le sucedió lo mismo— ¡Joder! ¡Qué dolor!

Sus retortijones se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y después notó en su intestino _el crujido_. Ese crujido que te indica que algo va mal dentro de ti. Que te indica que tarde o temprano acabarás expulsando _el demonio_ que llevas dentro.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!— nunca mejor dicho, pensó Pansy— ¡Necesito ir al cuarto de baño!

Astoria la siguió casi sin poder andar, apoyándose en el primer sitio que tuvo a mano, porque le costaba horrores caminar. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar. Pansy se acercó a la puerta del baño y comenzó a aporrearla.

— ¡Daphne! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Daphne permanecía tumbada, dentro de la bañera, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Había lanzado un hechizo contra el picaporte porque necesitaba su momento de _relax_ a toda costa y nadie se lo iba a estropear.

— ¡No he terminado aún de bañarme y no me apetece salir! Además, ¡no habéis querido darme galletas!

— ¡Hermana! ¡Cómo no salgas de ahí ahora mismo, voy a cagarme en ti!— Astoria estaba desesperada. _Sí,_ iba a cagarse en ella, literalmente.

_'' Me gusta el agua bien calentita, no tengo prisa porque no me habéis dado galletitas''_— se escuchaba a Daphne canturreando dentro del cuarto de baño— '_'Si tenéis problemas de barriga, no es asunto mío, que queréis que os diga…''_

— ¡Maldita seas Daphne! ¡Maldita seas!— Astoria apartó a Pansy (la cual se retorcía de dolor y empezaba a convulsionar) y le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta.

Pansy comenzó a sollozar.

— Astoria por favor, vamos a otro cuarto de baño. Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más— El dolor que sentía era insoportable. El intestino iba a reventarle de un momento a otro.

Astoria asintió al ver que su hermana no les hacía caso y ambas salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

— ¿Qué narices llevaban esas galletas? — Greengrass pensaba que quizás estaban en mal estado y se habían intoxicado.

— No lo sé Astoria. No lo sé, pero me duele mucho.

Pansy no podía respirar. Sólo jadeaba por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para conseguir llegar a tiempo al cuarto de baño. El dolor que estaba sintiendo era tan fuerte que incluso tenía ganas de vomitar. Podía percibir claramente la acidez en su boca y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un eructo. Apenas podía caminar, así que se limitaba a seguir los pasos de Astoria. Había comido muchas más galletas y tenía miedo de cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias. Se percató de que algunos alumnos que andaban por los pasillos en dirección a la Sala Común las miraban extrañados. De hecho, Astoria iba en pijama. Era normal que llamasen la atención. Por suerte, ella aún no se había cambiado. Cuando Astoria se paró en seco, y Pansy vio dónde estaban, se quedó lívida.

El cuarto de baño de Myrtle _la Llorona._

Notaba un sudor frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y no era sólo por el malestar que sentía.

— Yo no pienso entrar ahí— tenía pánico porque _Lunática_ siguiese tirada inconsciente en el suelo. Prefería ir a otro cuarto de baño que entrar en ese.

— A mí me importa bien poco, no puedo más— Astoria se apresuró y Pansy chasqueó la lengua al quedarse sola. No tenía muchas opciones así que la siguió. Para su sorpresa no había nadie. Aún seguía habiendo sangre en el suelo, pero ni Luna ni su bicho estaban allí. ¿Alguien la habría visto? Su preocupación hizo que le doliese aún más la barriga.

Se apresuró a entrar en uno de los cubículos pero en ese momento vieron a Myrtle lloriqueando sentada junto a la ventana.

— ¡Qué hacéis vosotras aquí!— chilló haciendo un gesto compungido. Había estado en el cuarto de baño de prefectos disfrutando de las vistas pero ahora encontraba su baño manchado de sangre y por si fuera poco aparecían esas dos Slytherins que tenían por costumbre atormentarla cada vez que la veían— ¡¿Vais a tirarme otro libro a la cabeza?!

— ¡CÁLLATE ADEFESIO MALHECHO! — le espetó Astoria abriendo la puerta del cubículo y encerrándose dentro. Pansy, al ver que no aguantaba mucho más, ignoró los lloriqueos del fantasma y se metió en el de al lado.

_Silencio._  
_  
Silencio y sollozos de un fantasma._

Y de pronto, esos sollozos se transformaron en un grito ahogado. Myrtle se llevó las manos a los oídos al escuchar _la explosión_ de las repetidas evacuaciones completamente traumatizada.

— ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡QUÉ ASCO!— chilló histérica, flotando por todo el cuarto de baño con la esperanza de conseguir olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¡POR DIOOOOOOOOOS! — gritó Pansy desde el interior del cubículo al ver que volvía a estallar.

Myrtle comenzó a lloriquear.

— ¡HABÉIS ENSUCIADO MI CUARTO DE BAÑO! — berreó furiosa metiéndose en las cañerías de los retretes de los cubículos vacíos… _y limpios, _haciendo que grandes chorros de agua saliesen de ellos, empapando todo el suelo del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Cállate chalada!— bramó Astoria agarrándose fuertemente al retrete, clavando las uñas, intentando respirar profundamente para controlar las contracciones tan fuertes que sentía, pero volvían una y otra vez, seguidas de estruendosas ventosidades y del jugo que estaba expulsando de su cuerpo.

— ¡Astoria! ¡No puedo! ¡Voy a morirme!— A Pansy le ardía el culo. Jamás le había ardido tanto. Necesitaba ayuda. Lo que le estaba pasando no era normal y aunque hubiese expulsado gran parte de lo que había comido ese día, notaba que cada vez estaba peor. Se encontraba muy mal. Se miró las manos y vio que le temblaban mucho. Tenía que ir a la enfermería. Pomfrey quizás podía calmarle ese dolor tan insoportable. ¿Pero cómo narices iba a llegar hasta allí? ¡Si no podía parar! ¡ERA COMO UN PUTO GRIFO ABIERTO!

— ¡ESTAIS PODRIDAS! — chillaba Myrtle. Tenía ganas de meterse en uno de los cubículos para plantarles cara, pero prefería no ver lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro. Aunque era un fantasma, seguía teniendo olfato y…— ¡VAIS A ATASCAR MIS CAÑERÍAS! ¡CÓMO VOY A BAÑARME AHORA!

El fantasma montó un berrinche y abrió todos los grifos del cuarto de baño, inundando la estancia. Quería que se fuesen de _su hogar. _De su querido hogar que estaba siendo mancillado por esas dos malditas. ¡Slytherins tenían que ser!

— ¡Tienes suerte de que no tengo un libro a mano, llorona! ¡Que eres una llorona! — Astoria a pesar de estar sufriendo continuaba metiendo el dedo en la yaga. Esa Myrtle era una tonta inmadura y no dejaba de gritar. Maldita sea, ¿es que no podía cagar tranquila?

— ¡Ojalá se os salgan los intestinos!— chilló Myrtle lloriqueando y esfumándose por una de las paredes. No iba a volver más a ese cuarto de baño. Ya se lo había replanteado varias veces, pero… lo que acababa de ''_vivir''_ (ohh vivir, qué irónico para ella), la había dejado en _shock._ Se trasladaría al cuarto de baño de prefectos. ¡Decidido!

Al cabo de un rato, Astoria consiguió levantarse del retrete, tiró un par de veces de la cisterna para limpiar el estropicio que había causado y abrió la puerta del cubículo. Pansy seguía gimiendo de dolor y lamentándose.

— Pansy— musitó Astoria con la boca reseca, apoyando la mano contra la puerta de su cubículo. Estaba completamente deshidratada. Estaba claro que habían sido las malditas galletas. Gracias a Salazar que la mayoría se las había comido su amiga y no ella. _Menos mal— _¿Sigues viva?

— As-to-ria— la voz de la Slytherin sonó temblorosa— Necesi-to que m-e vea Pomf-rey…

Greengrass frunció el ceño. ¡Genial! Ahora iba a tener que cargar con ella hasta la enfermería.

— Por fa-vor…

Astoria fue a decirle que no pero de pronto sintió otro fuerte retortijón. ¿CÓMO? ¿Aún no había acabado? ¡Si no podía más! Ya estaba vacía.

Decidió que Pansy tenía razón con lo de ir a ver a Pomfrey, así que cuando ella salió del cubículo, la agarró de la cintura, dejando que le echase el brazo por encima y ambas se marcharon a la enfermería.

— No sé si voy a poder aguantar— Pansy estaba muy débil. Veía borroso y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de llegar a la enfermería sin mancharse las bragas.

— Podemos conseguirlo— la animó Astoria intentando andar un poco más deprisa. ¡Joder cómo pesaba! ¡Ni que estuviese cargando con un muerto!— Aprieta el culo con fuerza.

— Me duele y me escuece— farfulló angustiada— Si tuviésemos aquí la varita…

— No podríamos hacer nada de todas formas— la interrumpió Astoria— Arggghh esto es insoportable.

Había vuelto a notar el retortijón. _No, no, no._ Tenían que darse prisa. Con un poco de suerte Pomfrey les daría una poción y ese gran malestar se les pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La cuestión era… ¿quién narices les había dejado esas galletas en la habitación? Estaba claro que tenía que ser alguien de Slytherin. Encima la maldita de su hermana no las había dejado entrar en el cuarto de baño. Ya se las pagaría cuando la pillase.

Iban caminando apresuradamente cuando pasaron varios chicos de Slytherin de sexto. Algunos de ellos eran muy atractivos y Astoria se sonrojó. Ni siquiera recordaba que iba en pijama… qué vergüenza. ¡Pero daba igual! Ella estaba guapa de todas formas.

Para su desgracia, una contracción más fuerte le embistió el estómago y sin poder controlarse, se le escapó una apestosa flatulencia.

— ¿Has escuchado tío? ¡Buagg qué asco!— se mofó uno de los chicos— ¿Esa no era Astoria Greengrass? ¡Ya verás cuando los demás se enteren de que se tira pedos!

— Sí y la otra es Pansy Parkinson… ¡JODER QUÉ MAL HUELE!

Astoria se paró enfurecida y se giró.

— ¡Callaos ahora mismo si no queréis que os lance una _Cruciatus_! ¡Cómo digáis algo de esto os juro que os mato!— Los chicos no dijeron nada y huyeron rápidamente para evitar aspirar aquella _fragancia_. Pansy se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. Habían sido las mismas que le dijo a _Lunática _esa tarde. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le encogiese el estómago de pura ansiedad empeorando su dolor de barriga.

— Astoria vamos rápido, no puedo aguantar mucho más.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería…

Pomfrey estaba alegre y eufórica, guardando todos los pergaminos en los cajones de su escritorio. Gracias a Morgana ese día no había tenido que hacer gran cosa. La chica enferma de Hufflepuff se había marchado por la mañana y durante todo el día, la enfermería había estado completamente vacía, sin ningún alumno malherido o enfermo. Hacía días que no se sentía tan relajada. Un respiro de vez en cuando no le venía nada mal y últimamente había visto cosas muy extrañas… No creía que fuese a encontrarse con algo peor hasta que esa noche aparecieron Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la estancia.

Pomfrey se preocupó un poco al ver que estaban muy pálidas y sudorosas. Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo se avecinaba.

— Necesitamos ay-uda…— musitó Pansy apartándose de Astoria y comenzando a tambalearse. La enfermera tuvo que sujetarla por los hombros para que no se cayese.

— ¡Señorita Parkinson! ¿Qué le sucede?— Estaba fría. Fría como el hielo pero antes de que Pansy pudiera responder volvió a sentir otra fuerte contracción y no pudo aguantar más. Miró a todos lados y vio que junto a una camilla había un palangana. Sin dudarlo, se aproximó corriendo, se bajó las bragas y se sentó.

_''PLFFFF, BRRRRRR, PLFFFFFFF, GRBBBBBB''_

La enfermera soltó un grito, horrorizada y se llevó las manos a la cara ante la imagen y sonidos tan desagradables que estaba presenciando. La situación empeoró cuando Astoria buscó rápidamente otra palangana y comenzó a vaciarse literalmente.

— ¡POR MERLIN BENDITO! ¡QUÉ HAN TOMADO! — A pesar de toda su experiencia, Pomfrey no sabía qué hacer. Si el sonido ya era desagradable de por sí, el olor fétido que emanaban era la cosa más apestosa que había olido en su vida. ¡Tenía que buscar una solución cuanto antes si no quería que esas chicas terminasen deshidratadas por completo!

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡MI CULOOOOOO!— a Astoria se le puso la cara roja del esfuerzo tan grande que tenía que hacer para aguantarse, algo que era imposible.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a rebuscar por los armarios de la enfermería hasta dar con lo que quería. Se remangó, se puso unos guantes hasta la altura del hombro y una máscara facial para cubrirse el rostro (y de paso no oler lo que estaban expulsando esas muchachas de su cuerpo). Al ver que seguían vaciándose, buscó todas las palanganas que había por la enfermería y se las fue pasando. _Merlín Bendito…_ y ella que pensaba que iba a ser una noche agradable. No iba a conseguir conciliar el sueño, desde luego. Buscó en una estantería unos cuantos frascos y comenzó a preparar una poción para cortarles la diarrea. Quizás así mejoraban un poco…

Al cabo de unas horas, Astoria Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson estaban tumbadas en las camillas de la enfermería, una frente a la otra, completamente deshidratadas y demacradas. Estaban pálidas como las sábanas y tenían los labios resecos. Pomfrey se había deshecho de todos las palanganas _con regalitos_, y les había dejado una limpia junto a las camillas por si volvía a darles el apretón, algo que estaba ocurriendo constantemente.

— Creo q-que jamás v-voy a volver a comer galletas— tartamudeó Pansy. La cabeza le dolía, notaba muy mal sabor de boca y el dolor punzante que sentía en el estómago y en el culo era insoportable.

Madame Pomfrey había tenido que echarles a ambas bastante crema _en esa zona_ para aliviarles el escozor. Entre esa desagradable experiencia y el haber tenido que acarrear las palanganas llenas de porquería, iba a tardar mucho tiempo en olvidar esa noche. Definitivamente, no había visto nada más asqueroso en todos sus años como enfermera.

— ¿Y si ha sido _Lunática_?— preguntó de pronto Astoria moviéndose muy despacio para ponerse de lado. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no volver a sentir retortijones.

Pansy jadeó al escuchar a su amiga. No tenía ni fuerzas para hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? Duérmete.

— ¿Y si ha sido ella la que nos ha dado las galletas por lo que ha pasado esta tarde? ¡La voy a…

La enfermera que permanecía en su escritorio haciendo los informes de las pacientes les ordenó que dejasen de hablar.

— ¡Silencio! Es mejor que descansen y duerman. Así la poción hará efecto más rápido.

Astoria bufó molesta y se echó bruscamente la manta por encima. _Genial._ Maldita Pomfrey. ¿Pero y si había sido _la loca_ la que les había regalado las galletas? La mataría si se enteraba. ¿Pero cómo había entrado en la Sala Común de Slytherin? De pronto, le vino otra contracción. _Ohh no…_

Pansy escuchó el sonido de su amiga desahogándose y suspiró preocupada sabiendo que les iba a esperar una noche muy larga. Y por si fuera poco, ella había sido la que más cantidad de galletas había comido, así que estaba claro que iba a dormir bien poco. ¿Quizás era el _Karma?_ ¿Les estaba pasando eso por lo que le habían hecho a _Lunática_? No, no. Ella no creía en esas tonterías… Cogió un vaso con agua que había en la mesita de noche y le dio un pequeño sorbo para humedecerse la boca reseca. Luego se recostó y cerró los ojos. Pomfrey le había dado la poción pero aún así seguía encontrándose muy mal. Al menos, la enfermera le había proporcionado un pijama, se había quitado su uniforme y estaba más cómoda.

Recordó que al día siguiente había partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. _Maldita sea_, y ella iba a tener que estar en la enfermería hasta que se le pasase la intoxicación. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Draco jugar y sinceramente le apetecía. Aunque le gustase Theo ahora, seguía sintiéndose atraída por él.

¿Por qué estaría riéndose de esa forma en el Gran Comedor?

_Nunca lo había visto tan feliz y era tan guapo cuando sonreía..._

Por un momento le había parecido que estaba mirando a la _sangre sucia_, pero eso era algo imposible_. Ilógico._

Decidió dormir para descansar un poco, pero lamentablemente volvió a escuchar el crujido de su intestino.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dean Thomas permanecía sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, dándole el último bocado a su tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. Desde que se había levantado, el día no había ido nada bien. Le habían sucedido una serie de accidentes y deducía que era porque se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primero se había caído de la cama por culpa de una pesadilla en la que a él también le teñían el pelo de rubio. Al caerse se estampó contra el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, (lo que le había provocado que le saliera un gran chichón en la frente). Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño a echar una meada, la situación no mejoró. Fue a cerrar la puerta, medio dormido y aturdido por el golpe que se acababa de dar y accidentalmente, se pilló los dedos de la mano. Así que ahora estaba dolorido, con jaqueca y sin poder mover prácticamente la mano. Gracias a Merlín, ese día él no tenía que jugar un partido. Justo en ese momento, al masticar el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca, se mordió la lengua.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Joder!— exclamó haciendo aspavientos con la mano, como si ese estúpido gesto pudiese calmar su dolor.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Ron algo incómodo, intentando terminar su desayuno lo más pronto posible. Llevaba el gorro pero tenía la sensación de que sus hermanos querían quitárselo. Lo observaban de una forma muy rara. Había conseguido disimular un poco el rubio de las cejas, tapándoselas lo máximo posible con el gorro, pero aún así estaba preocupado. Harry estaba sentado a su lado, algo inquieto porque no dejaba de pensar en cómo estaría Luna. No la había visto desde el día anterior y se preguntaba si se habría recuperado. Confiaba en que Theo estaría cuidando de ella.

— ¡Que me he mordido la lengua!— Dean estaba de un humor de perros. Todo le estaba saliendo mal ese día y no entendía por qué. ¿Quizás era…? No, no. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Pero en cierto modo… tenía sentido.

_Nah, imposible._ Estaba delirando.

— ¿Dónde está Seamus?— Ron mordisqueaba el beicon como si la vida le fuese en ello. Estaba hambriento y necesitaba reponer energía. Por las noches tenía pesadillas en las que su pelo quedaba expuesto y Malfoy se enteraba de su percance. Obviamente no dormía mucho, así que se levantaba mareado y casi sin fuerzas.

— He quedado con él en el vestíbulo. Ahora después vamos a ir a ver el partido. ¿Vosotros qué vais a hacer?

Ron se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, sin masticar la comida que tenía en la boca. Harry no dijo nada.

— Creo que voy a quedarme en la habitación— comentó el pelirrojo.

— Venga ya, si es por lo del pelo…— se quejó Harry.

— ¡Shh! Cállate Harry. Fred y George pueden enterarse— vio que sus hermanos estaban sentados un poco más alejados pero no dejaban de observarles. Parecía que tenían la oreja pegada a la conversación. Desde luego no iba a ver el partido, por muy pesados que se pusiesen Harry y los demás. Entre el bullicio de gente podían arrebatarle el gorro perfectamente, y si había soñado tanto con que le pasaba eso, era mejor no arriesgarse.

— ¿Y tú Harry? ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó Dean levantándose de la mesa.

El Gryffindor no supo qué decir. Quería ver el partido, pero tampoco podía dejar a Ron solo en la habitación.

— Aún no lo sé, Dean.

— Bueno, como vosotros veais. Yo voy a buscar a Seamus. Nos vemos luego— Thomas se alejó y salió del Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, estuvo un rato apoyado en la pared esperando a su amigo hasta que lo vio bajar por las escaleras.

— ¡Ehh tío!— levantó una mano para que lo viese, pero en ese momento Finnigan tropezó y cayó rodando escaleras abajo como si fuese una pelota— ¡SEAMUS!

Dean se acercó rápidamente y vio que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Lo ayudó a levantarse y le sacudió un poco de polvo de la túnica.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡NO! — exclamó frotándose el brazo, dolorido— ¡No te imaginas el día que llevo tío! ¡Horrible! ¡Estoy harto!

Dean se quedó callado. ¿No era el único?

— Yo también. Me han pasado un montón de cosas malas.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues mira, a mí…

Seamus Finnigan comenzó a contarle todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido desde que no se habían visto esa mañana, pero Dean Thomas no lo escuchaba. Estaba divagando, absorto, cavilando. Sus sospechas eran cada vez más evidentes. Justamente hacía dos días desde que Ron recibió los regalos misteriosos y el tinte. Por desgracia no había podido quitárselo y ahora tenía que estar sufriendo, pasando una agonía constante para que nadie lo descubriese. Desde ahí, todo había ido de mal en peor. ¿Por qué le estaban pasando cosas malas a los tres? ¿Por qué Ron de pronto tenía una _admiradora secreta_? ¿Y si Lavender era la admiradora? ¿Se habría enterado de lo que sucedió con las bragas y les había echado una maldición? Ella era fanática de la profesora Trewlaney y todo lo relacionado con la Adivinación. Además tenía entendido que echaba las cartas del Tarot. ¿HABRÍA HECHO MAGIA NEGRA? Seguramente toda la maldición estaba en los trajes de Ron, y esos trajes estaban _EN SU HABITACIÓN_, por eso les estaba afectando. ¿Y si acababan contrayendo una enfermedad misteriosa y se morían?

— ¡OHH POR MERLÍN SEAMUS! ¡ESTAMOS MALDITOS!— exclamó horrorizado. Todo tenía sentido. Lavender era de Gryffindor y solamente alguien de Gryffindor podía haber entrado en la habitación. No había duda. Sabía que habían sido ellos los que robaron las bragas. ¡Pero ellos no tenían la culpa! ¡Había sido Ron!

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo tío?— Seamus soltó una carcajada. Su amigo estaba delirando. Que se hubiesen levantado con el pie izquierdo no quería decir que estuviesen malditos.

— ¡Te lo digo en serio!— lo cogió del brazo y lo apartó un poco al ver que había mucha gente. Subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron en el primer piso. Estaba vacío así que allí podrían hablar tranquilamente— Creo que ha sido Lavender. Ella nos ha echado una maldición.

Seamus lo miró atónito y comenzó a desternillarse.

— Dean, ¿qué narices has desayunado? ¿A qué viene eso?

— Joder, que es verdad. Mira, todo tiene sentido— carraspeó y comenzó a contarle su hipótesis en voz baja. Era mejor que nadie los escuchase — Ella entró en nuestra habitación, se hizo pasar por la _admiradora secreta_ de Ron porque descubrió que fuimos nosotros tres los de las bragas, hizo magia negra con la ropa, las gafas de Harry y el tinte, y como esos objetos malditos están en nuestra habitación, nos están pasando estas cosas tan horribles.

— Creo que necesitas entrar en _San Mungo_ urgentemente— se mofó Seamus. ¿Cómo iba a haberse enterado Lavender de lo de las bragas? Era imposible.

— Que sí, que sí. Además, ella echa las cartas del Tarot y una vez me contaron que tenía una bola de cristal en su habitación con la que por las noches veía lo que hacía todo el mundo. ¡Seguro que así averiguó que éramos nosotros!

Seamus abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esas tonterías? Lavender no tiene ninguna bola de cristal.

— ¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?! ¡¿Y si la tiene?!

El Gryffindor miró a su amigo desconcertado. Quizás Dean tenía razón, pero… no podía ser. Aunque desde luego todas las cosas que les estaban pasando ese día eran muy raras. Pero no, no.

— Hay una cosa que no me cuadra Dean.

— ¿El qué?— inquirió interesado.

— Pues que…¿qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? ¿Por qué Lavender le regalaría unas gafas? Si él ni siquiera sabe lo de las bragas.

Dean se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

— Quizás es para que no sospechemos de ella, no sé.

Seamus se puso a cavilar. Sólo eran especulaciones. Lo más seguro era que no hubiera nada de cierto en ellas.

— Tío, todo esto es muy raro. No creo que haya sido Lavender. Estás paranoico. Seguro que ha sido casualidad. Venga, vamos a la Sala Común, que quiero coger unas cuantas chocolatinas antes de ir a ver el partido— Dean vio que su amigo comenzaba a subir las escaleras para ir al séptimo piso. Quería que entrase en razón porque estaba seguro de que estaban malditos. Fue a retenerlo pero en ese momento, un alumno de Ravenclaw (que al parecer iba a jugar ese día en el partido), bajó corriendo vestido con su uniforme de _Quidditch _y la escoba en la mano. Por desgracia, no vio a Seamus venir y le estampó el palo de la escoba en sus partes nobles.

— ¡Joder!— gritó Seamus cayéndose de rodillas al suelo, acunando en sus manos sus partes blandas— ¡Mis huevos!

El chico Ravenclaw se disculpó y continuó con su camino apresuradamente.

Dean se aproximó a su amigo y esperó a que se recompusiera un poco del golpe.

— ¿Ves cómo estamos malditos?

— ¡¿Y qué narices vamos a hacer?!— Seamus no dejaba de moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, sentado en el suelo, dolorido, con los ojos medio cerrados.

— No lo sé tío, no lo sé. Si no nos deshacemos de esta maldición cuanto antes, vamos a terminar muy mal— en la voz de Dean se podía percibir una angustiosa preocupación— ¿Y si vamos a hablar con ella?

Seamus lo miró de hito en hito.

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!— consiguió levantarse al fin y comenzó a caminar separando un poco las piernas, para no rozarse_ ahí_— ¡Entonces _sí_ que estaremos muertos!

— Pero es que nosotros no tuvimos la culpa. Fue Ron quién decidió ir a buscarlas. Quizás si le pedimos perdón, nos quita la maldición.

— Sí, pero nosotros no nos negamos y le hicimos caso a Ron. Seguimos siendo culpables de todas formas.

— ¡Ahh!— Dean se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado. Con la vida tan bonita que tenía por delante. ¡No quería verse afectado por la magia negra! ¡Él quería casarse, tener hijos, pillarse una borrachera en condiciones! ¡Había muchas cosas que no había hecho, por Merlín!

— Venga, olvídate. Seguro que la maldición o lo que sea que tengamos desaparece rápido. Volvamos a la Sala Común, ya verás como luego en el partido se te olvida todo— Dean no pudo negarse. Su amigo se había adelantado y prefería no quedarse solo. A lo mejor si estaba en compañía la magia negra no le afectaba tanto.

Mientras tanto, Lavender Brown estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común junto a la chimenea, poniéndose un poco de brillo en los labios, esperando a que Hermione y las demás bajasen de la habitación para ir a ver el partido. Había ido esa mañana a devolver un libro a la biblioteca relacionado con las cartas del Tarot porque estaba intranquila con lo que había salido en ellas en Nochebuena, y ahora había vuelto a la Sala Común. Había preferido quedarse allí esperando a sus amigas por si daba la casualidad y veía a Cormac McLaggen. Definitivamente era una idiota. Querer verlo después de lo que le había hecho. ¡Tenía que olvidarle de una vez, porras! Encima había pasado por su lado con sus amigos para ir al partido de _Quidditch_ y la había mirado con una cara muy extraña. Argg, ¡¿POR QUÉ LA HABÍA TRAICIONADO?!

Estaba enfadada, furiosa, echándose cada vez más brillo, cuando de pronto se percató de que Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y la miraban con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué narices queréis?!— Estaba muy molesta. Encima se quedaban con cara de bobos observándola. No estaba para tonterías ese día.

Dean permanecía quieto, inmóvil, rígido como una estatua al lado de Seamus.

— Seamus, está muy enfadada. Seguro que ahora la maldición empeora— masculló en voz baja.

Finnigan le dio un codazo.

— Cállate que mira como nos está mirando. No quiero terminar hoy en la enfermería.

La ansiedad que estaba experimentando Dean no era usual en él. _Por Dios, _no podía ni tragar saliva. Tenía ganas de llorar. No podía aguantarlo.

— ¡Me da igual!— exclamó apartándose de Seamus— ¡Voy a terminar con esto de una vez!

— ¡NO TÍO! ¡NO!— Finnigan intentó retenerlo pero era demasiado tarde. Dean se aproximó a Lavender, parándose frente a ella y cayó de rodillas para suplicarle.

Lavender se quedó atónita. ¿ACASO ESTABA ARRODILLÁNDOSE PARA PEDIRLE UNA CITA? ¡Lo que faltaba!

— ¡Lavender, Lavender! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA! Seamus y yo sólo seguimos a Ron y…

— Tío déjalo que va a ser peor— intentó intervenir Seamus pero no sirvió de nada. Lavender se mantenía en la misma postura, con la boca abierta y el brillo de labios en la mano. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Cállate!— Dean le gritó a su amigo y luego volvió a mirar a Lavender, suplicándole desesperado— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Perdónanos! ¡Quítanos la maldición y te juro que nunca volveremos a molestarte!

Lavender no salía de su asombro. ¿Maldición? ¿De qué narices estaba hablando Dean? Nunca lo había visto así. Seguramente le faltaba un tornillo.

— ¡Que no nos va a perdonar!— exclamó Seamus histérico pero Dean lo ignoraba por completo.

— Ron fue el que planeó lo de las bragas. Nosotros no hicimos nada te lo juro. ¡Él fue el que las cogió del baúl de McLaggen!

A Lavender se le encogió el estómago y durante un momento todas las palabras, los murmullos e incluso Dean y Seamus, se esfumaron de su cabeza. Sólo estaba ella, el silencio y la verdad acompañada del remordimiento.

Cormac McLaggen no había tenido nada que ver.

_Él no había sido.  
_  
— ¡Sé que has hecho magia negra con la ropa de Ron y…

— ¡CÁLLATE! — aulló de pronto furiosa, levantándose como un resorte del sofá. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle algo así? Y peor aún… ¡¿Cómo ella había podido desconfiar de Cormac durante tanto tiempo?!

Dean se levantó al verla tan enfadada y retrocedió varios pasos asustado hasta estar junto a su amigo. _Ohh no._ ¡Ella iba a matarlos! ¡Seguro que no les quitaría la maldición nunca!

— ¡NO SABÉIS LO QUE HABÉIS HECHO! — bramó histérica acercándose mucho a ellos dispuesta a lanzarles un maleficio— ¡NO SABÉIS CUÁNTO HE SUFRIDO POR VUESTRA CULPA!

Seamus se mordió la lengua. ¿ACASO NO SABÍA LA VERDAD?

— ¡Dean eres imbécil! ¡Te dije que Lavender no sabía nada!

— Que sí, que ella hace magia negra…

— ¡CALLAOS! — el silencio se hizo y Lavender se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando no perder los nervios— ¿Quién lo planeó? ¿Quién lo decidió?

Seamus no se atrevía a hablar.

— Ya te lo he dicho— musitó Dean acojonado— Ron nos despertó una mañana y nos dijo que le acompañásemos al cuarto de McLaggen. Nos contó que quería coger tus bragas pero no teníamos ni idea de que todo fuese a desmadrarse hasta ese punto...

Lavender se quedó pasmada. Así que el dichoso Ro-Ro de las narices había sido el culpable. La cuestión era… ¿Cómo sabía que Cormac tenía sus bragas? Bueno, eso era lo de menos… Lo relevante era que había sido él. Que Cormac no tenía nada que ver, y en parte eso la aliviaba.

— Por favor Lavender, te juro que nosotros nos arrepentimos desde el momento en que te vimos llorando, nosotros no queríamos…— Dean estaba completamente frustrado. No sabía qué decir para que ella les perdonase, porque tal como los miraba parecía que los iba a matar.

— Déjalo— lo cortó Lavender muy seria. Desde luego Dean y Seamus habían sido meros títeres en todo ese asunto. El cabecilla que lo había tramado todo había sido el _zanahorio._ ¿Dónde demonios estaría? Cuando lo pillara, iba a enterarse.

Pero antes, tenía que hablar con Cormac. Necesitaba pedirle perdón por haber desconfiado de él. Sabía que ya se había marchado al campo de _Quidditch _y que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar, así que lo mejor era esperar a que terminase. En ese momento, Hermione y las demás bajaron las escaleras y la saludaron.

— Iros antes de que me arrepienta— susurró Lavender fulminándolos con la mirada antes de que sus amigas estuvieran más cerca y pudieran escucharla. De todas formas, si Dean no hubiese hablado, nunca se hubiese enterado de la verdad, así que en parte estaba agradecida, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a perdonarles fácilmente, y desde luego, Ro-Ro iba a recibir su merecido.

— ¿Pero nos perdonas la maldición?— preguntó Dean mientras Seamus lo empujaba por detrás para largarse a su habitación cuanto antes.

— ¡Cállate tío!— Seamus estaba desquiciado. Sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada bueno. ¿Cómo narices iban a dormir tranquilos después de lo sucedido? ¡Ron los iba a matar! Era mejor no decirle nada. Si ''el pelirrojo'' se enteraba, le echaría la culpa a Dean que era el que lo había soltado a los cuatro vientos.

_Sí_, él no tenía nada que ver.

Hermione, Parvati y Ginny se acercaron a Lavender y vieron que estaba muy enfadada.

— ¿De qué estabas hablando con ellos?— Hermione la miró a los ojos, pero ella bajó la cabeza, intentando disimular.

— De nada, nada. Vamos a ver el partido.

— Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Luna? — preguntó de pronto Ginny. Apenas podía respirar. Partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Zabini iba a estar jugando. Iba a tener que mirarlo durante todo el partido. ¡Ella no quería verle joder! ¡Ni siquiera quería ir al campo de _Quidditch_! ¿Por qué no podía quedarse tranquila en su habitación? Su único consuelo era que el chupetón apenas se veía. Gracias a Morgana no iba a tener que estar con la marca de sus labios por más tiempo.

_Sus labios._

Se estremeció sólo de recordarlos sobre su cuello..._y sobre su boca._

— Ginny ¿qué te pasa?— preguntó Parvati al ver que le daba un escalofrío.

— Ehh, nada. Que tengo frío. ¿Qué pasa con Luna?

— Creo que estará de comentarista durante el partido para sustituir a Zacharias Smith porque está afónico. Así que no podrá estar con nosotras en las gradas— comentó Hermione mientras salían de allí.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos— dijo Lavender. Quería llegar cuanto antes al campo de _Quidditch._ Sabía que allí no iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Cormac pero al menos lo vería.

Durante el resto del camino, las chicas estuvieron haciendo conjeturas sobre quién iba a ganar el partido. ¿Ravenclaw o Slytherin? Parvati y Lavender votaron a favor de las serpientes (desde que pasaban más tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle, no tenían nada en contra de su casa), y Ginny y Hermione dijeron que no. Que ganaría Ravenclaw, aunque realmente ambas pensaban lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron a las gradas, todo el mundo estaba gritando, dando saltos y alzando las banderas. Madame Hooch tocó el silbato y el partido empezó. Luna comentaba _a su manera_ pero Hermione no escuchaba. De vez en cuando la Ravenclaw divagaba y se ponía a hablar con _Oníria_ (la cual estaba encima de su hombro). Theo permanecía en las gradas junto a los demás Slytherins que no estaban en el equipo, animando a sus amigos que luchaban por conseguir la victoria.

Hermione se rio para sí misma. Jamás había estado tan atenta al equipo de Slytherin, o mejor dicho, al buscador de la _snitch_. Malfoy. Siempre que había presenciado un partido entre Slytherin y otra casa, había estado pendiente del otro equipo rezando porque ganase a las serpientes y ahora, todo era distinto. Miró a Ginny y vio que ella tampoco apartaba la vista del equipo de Slytherin. Seguramente era por Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos comenzaban a caerles bien, pero la pelirroja no apartaba la vista de Zabini. En ese momento, él tenía la _Quaffle_ e iba volando rápidamente en dirección a los tres aros de Ravenclaw.

_'' Métela, métela''_ — pensaba, pero la otra parte de su mente le decía: _¡Pero qué dices Ginny Weasley! ¡Que es Zabini! Tiene que fallar, estrellarse contra el aro más alto y caerse de la escoba, (y quedarse de paso sin Blaisiconda).''_

—'' ¡Zabini, Zabini diez puntos Slytherin!''— Luna había acercado el micrófono a _Oníria_ y la mariposa se había puesto a describir el partido. Ella estaba más atenta a otros detalles como las nubes del cielo, los pajarillos que revoloteaban por la zona, los _Nargles_...

— _Genial_, ha metido— musitó entre dientes la pelirroja con cierto sarcasmo.

— ¡Que gane Slytherin! ¡Que gane Slytherin! — exclamaba Parvati dando saltitos. Ante su comentario, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban detrás de ellas en las gradas, la miraron con mala cara, pero no le importó. ¿Ravenclaw? ¡BAH! Tenían que ganar los Slytherins. Observó a Crabbe y Goyle y vio que golpeaban las _bludgers_ como locos. Estaban sudorosos y no paraban de jadear.

Gregory se percató de que Parvati lo estaba animando y hacía señas muy raras con la mano, así que se puso muy nervioso. Tanto que no vio la _bludger_ que iba hacia él. Casi se cayó de la escoba, pero por suerte consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

Lavender por otra parte, no estaba muy atenta al partido. Había mirado por las gradas pero Ron Weasley no había dado señales de vida. Ni él ni Harry estaban allí y Seamus y Dean al parecer tampoco. _Menudos cobardes…_ De pronto se dio cuenta de que Cormac estaba detrás con su grupo de amigos de sexto y todos animaban a Ravenclaw. Él notó que alguien le clavaba la mirada y cuando vio que era Lavender se quedó pasmado observándola. Lavender, instintivamente giró la cara centrándose de nuevo en el partido.

_Vergüenza, vergüenza, vergüenza._

La había pillado, pero bueno… tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él. En ese momento se fijó en Draco Malfoy. Había encontrado la _snitch_ e iba volando al lado de Cho Chang, ambos luchando y embistiéndose brutalmente para conseguirla. ¡Quería que alguien la atrapase de una vez y que terminase el partido! Así podría hablar con su _Cormy._

De pronto, algo sucedió.

Por unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo y hubo silencio. No se escuchaba ruido. Sólo el silencio. Draco Malfoy casi rozando la _snitch._

Rozando la _snitch_ y abriendo un poco más la mano.

Vincent Crabbe golpeando con todas sus fuerzas una _bludger_ que no dejaba de incordiar. Una _bludger_ que fue a parar a toda velocidad a las gradas donde estaban las chicas. Y todo se torció. Hermione apretaba los puños, expectante, sin apartar la vista de Malfoy. Iba a ganar, iba a ganar, iba…

Justo cuando él atrapó la _snitch_ y Madame Hooch fue a tocar el silbato para que finalizase el partido, Hermione la vio. La _bludger_.

La _bludger_ que iba hacia a ellas, para ser más concretos hacia Lavender. La expresión de su rostro cambió y el pánico la sacudió.

Lavender se había quedado inmóvil. Su mente se había bloqueado. Sabía que corría peligro, que tenía que apartarse, pero su sistema nervioso no procesaba esa información, y si Hermione no la hubiese empujado para apartarla, quizás todo hubiese sido muy diferente.

La _bludger_ le dio en el codo, apenas fue un roce, pero le dolió como nunca antes le había dolido algo, y al sentir el repentino empujón que le dio Hermione, perdió el equilibrio y cayó estampándose contra el suelo de las gradas, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Por suerte, todos los alumnos que había detrás se apartaron a tiempo y los daños los sufrieron las gradas, donde quedó un gran agujero, pero Lavender no escuchaba nada. Sólo veía imágenes borrosas de gente que se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Y esas imágenes se fueron volviendo cada vez más opacas hasta que sólo quedó la densa oscuridad.

_Y el silencio._

Al cabo de segundos, minutos, horas, días, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ella despertó. Los párpados le pesaban, la luz que había en la estancia le molestaba y aquel lugar le resultaba familiar.

_¿La enfermería?_

Abrió un poco más los ojos, intentando parpadear rápidamente para visualizar a las personas que la rodeaban y vio a las chicas. Estaban todas, incluso Luna. Y también Crabbe y Goyle. Miró a las otras camas y vio que allí estaban Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, pero dormían. ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Lavender, Lavender!— la zarandeó Crabbe— ¡Lo siento! ¡Esa _bludger_ estaba loca!

Lavender se incorporó y vio que tenía el brazo atado en un cabestrillo. Le dolía un poco pero parecía que no estaba roto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

Hermione se sentó en la cama a su lado y la miró preocupada.

— Un par de horas. Menos mal que estás bien. Si no te hubiese apartado de esa _bludger_…

Lavender se destapó. Menudo calor hacía. La cabeza le dolía del golpe pero se miró el cuerpo y vio que no tenía ninguna magulladura. _Menos mal._ No quería tener heridas o moratones por nada del mundo, y más ahora que necesitaba buscar a _Cormy_ para hablar con él. Aunque tenía el maldito cabestrillo. ¡Porras!

Miró a Luna, Parvati y Ginny y vio que parecían bastante preocupadas.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien— intentó tranquilizarlas esbozando una sonrisita, algo que sin duda pareció funcionar, porque todas suspiraron aliviadas. Y los gorilas también— ¡Por cierto _Crabby, Crabby!_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No os pueden ver con nosotras.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Ya les he avisado Lavender, pero no me han hecho caso. Han insistido en venir.

Crabbe puso un gesto compungido y sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Al parecer había estado llorando largo rato.

— De verdad, lo siento mucho Lavender… lo siento…

— ¡Bah! No te preocupes, si no ha sido nada— luego miró a la Ravenclaw— por cierto Lunita, ¿dónde te has dejado a tu amor? Que desde ayer no hemos sabido nada de vosotros.

Luna se estremeció. Por un lado, por lo que había sucedido con Theo en la _sala de los Menesteres_ y por otro, porque Pansy y Astoria estaban allí. Menos mal que estaban durmiendo. Ella aún no se había recuperado del todo y el haber tenido que comentar el partido la había dejado agotada, pero varios días atrás McGonagall le pidió que sustituyese a Zacharias Smith y no podía fallarle. Además, no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que le habían hecho.

— Está en la Sala Común haciendo unos deberes, ¿sabes? Luego vamos a vernos— a pesar de que intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, no pudo evitar apartar la mirada. Quería asegurarse de que las dos Slytherins estuviesen dormidas. Lo que no comprendía era… ¿qué hacían ellas en la enfermería?

— Ahh, ¿y quién ha ganado al final el partido?— Lavender no recordaba muy bien lo último que había sucedido. Juraría que Malfoy estuvo a punto de atrapar la _snitch_ pero…

— Slytherin— dijo Hermione sonriendo como una boba y a ella le extrañó. ¿Desde cuándo su amiga se alegraba porque ganasen las serpientes? Además, parecía que estaba en la inopia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Fue a preguntarle pero en ese momento alguien entró en la enfermería. Alguien que hizo que se olvidase de todo.

_Cormac McLaggen._ Y además, iba _solo._

Lavender apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero y sin apartar la vista de él, les pidió a sus amigos que se marchasen.

— ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas? Tengo que hablar con él.

Parvati frunció el ceño. ¿No se suponía que ese pervertido le había robado las bragas? ¡Por qué estaba tan tranquila su amiga por Merlín! Al ver que Lavender los mataba a todos con la mirada porque seguían allí clavados, decidieron marcharse. Cormac vio como salían de la enfermería, se acercó a donde estaba Lavender y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó algo indeciso. Sabía que ella se enfadaría por verle allí pero estaba muy preocupado.

— Cormac yo…— Lavender se enrojeció al escuchar su voz. Hacía tiempo que no le tenía tan cerca y comenzó a marearse.

McLaggen se extrañó. Ya ni siquiera lo llamaba _Cormy_…seguramente querría mandarlo a la mierda.

— Mira Lavender…

— Lo siento— hablaron al unísono y Cormac abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Sé que no fuiste tú. Lo siento. No tenía que haber dudado de ti.

Cormac se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. ¿Ella le creía? _Por fin._ Pensaba que nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Suspiró aliviado al escucharla pero la cuestión era…

— ¿Cómo sabes que no fui yo?

Lavender no sabía por dónde empezar. Estaba segura de que si le contaba que había sido Ron se pondría furioso. Tenía que ser sutil y decírselo de tal forma que no se enfadase.

— Iba a hablar contigo después del partido para contártelo, pero al final mira dónde he terminado— soltó una risita pero Cormac estaba muy serio, así que tragó saliva y continuó— Esta mañana me he enterado de todo.

— Alguien entró en mi habitación.

— Lo sé Cormac, lo sé.

— Pero no sé quién fue.

Lavender vio que arrastraba la silla para acercarse más y que apoyaba los brazos sobre el colchón. Instintivamente puso la mano libre de cabestrillo encima de la suya. Cormac sintió un escalofrío al notar el calor de su tacto.

— Yo sí lo sé— musitó ella en un hilo de voz— pero no quiero que te enfades.

Cormac apretó los dientes.

— ¿Cómo no voy a enfadarme? ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando todos vieron tus bragas? No Lavender, no lo sabes.

— Tienes razón, no lo sé porque pensaba que habías sido tú— le acarició intentando relajarle— aunque durante todo este tiempo no dejaba de pensar en que había algo que fallaba. Que había algo que no cuadraba, porque no conseguía…

_No conseguía sacarte de mi cabeza._ Ohh por Dios no podía decirle algo así. Por suerte, Cormac no le preguntó. Él quería saber otra cosa.

— Lavender por favor, dime quién ha sido.

La chica exhaló relajando los hombros.

— Ro-Ro.

— ¿Ro-Ro? — preguntó extrañado. No se acostumbraba a los motes raros de Lavender.

— Sí, Ron Weasley.

Cormac apretó furioso las sábanas pero Lavender le acarició la mano para que no perdiese el control.

— Ya verás cuando lo vea…

— ¡No!— exclamó tajante— Quiero encargarme yo.

Cormac se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el colchón a su lado.

— Lavender— suspiró intentando no perder la calma— entró en mi habitación, rebuscó entre mis cosas y me robó tus bragas.

— Lo sé, pero como tú has dicho, eran _mis_ bragas. Me ridiculizó _a mí_ e hizo que pasase un rato bastante humillante, por eso quiero hacerlo yo.

Cormac chasqueó la lengua molesto, pero sabía que ella tenía muchos más motivos para querer vengarse, así que no puso objeciones.

— ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

Lavender no contestó y se levantó.

— ¿Qué haces? No puedes irte de aquí— musitó acercándose a ella para volver a tumbarla en la cama.

Pomfrey que estaba en su escritorio sentada, los vio y se aproximó a ellos.

— Señorita Brown, ¿a dónde piensa ir usted?

Lavender suspiró hastiada.

— Mire Pomfrey, me encuentro bien. Tengo que hacer muchísimas cosas y bueno, me gustaría irme.

— No se lo recomiendo— comentó cruzándose de brazos. Aunque así no tendría tanto trabajo. Al menos ella no estaba evacuando cada dos por tres como las chicas de Slytherin…

— De verdad, no me pasará nada. El brazo no me duele mucho. Me dejaré el cabestrillo y se acabó.

La enfermera la miró no muy convencida pero no le dijo nada. _Menuda chiquilla._ Casi la había matado una _bludger_ y ahora se iba como si nada, tan tranquila. ¡Si apenas había reposado por Morgana!

Cormac la siguió y ambos salieron de la enfermería. Durante largo rato caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca. Lavender entró en la estancia y apartó una silla de la mesa para sentarse.

— Bien, necesito que me ayudes a buscar un hechizo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerle al tonto de Weasley?

— Traumatizarlo de por vida. Así se lo pensará dos veces antes de ridiculizar a alguien.

Cormac se mantuvo en silencio y al final asintió.

— Cuéntame tu plan entonces.

Lavender carraspeó y lo miró a los ojos.

— Pues verás… en tercer curso, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Lupin nos mostró un _Boggart_ que tenía en un armario y cuando Ro-Ro abrió la puerta…

Cormac permaneció atento a las palabras de Lavender y ella continuó explicándole su plan.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Astoria Greengrass acababa de despertarse. Había escuchado las voces de mucha gente y no había dormido muy bien. El estómago le dolía un poco pero parecía que la poción de Pomfrey había hecho efecto porque ya no sentía la necesidad de coger la palangana que había bajo la cama.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— Pomfrey se percató de que se había despertado y se acercó a ella.

— Mejor, bastante mejor— se incorporó un poco y se acicaló el pelo.

— Creo que usted puede marcharse ya. Seguramente cuando tenga ganas de ir al cuarto de baño, aún expulsará… ya me entiende, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero al menos podrá ir a clase normalmente.

Astoria se levantó de la cama y se puso las zapatillas.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Pansy?

— Parece ser que ella está peor que usted, señorita Greengrass. Aún no se ha recuperado del todo. Es probable que tenga que estar un par de días más.

Astoria palideció. ¡Oh no! ¿Iba a tener que estar sola sin su amiga durante tantas horas? ¡Menos mal que tenía a su hermana! ¡Aunque la odiaba! Encima de que no las había dejado entrar en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, no había ido a visitarlas a la enfermería.

— De todas formas, tome este frasco— Pomfrey sacó una medicina del bolsillo de su túnica— En caso de que vuelva a sentir dolor, tómeselo. Su efecto será inmediato.

Astoria asintió, lo cogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pijama. Miró por una de las ventanas de la enfermería y vio que comenzaba a oscurecer. Era mejor volver a su dormitorio. Estaba agotada y quería tumbarse un rato en su maravillosa cama. La de la enfermería era una porquería y le había dejado la espalda fatal. Además, apestaba. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Se marchó de la estancia, dejando a Pansy sumergida en una pesadilla, balbuceando cosas extrañas y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Murmuró la contraseña y atravesó el largo y oscuro pasillo. Rezaba porque no hubiese nadie en las mesas estudiando o en los sofás. Llevaba unas pintas horribles. Entre el pelo despeinado y el pijama arrugado… _qué vergüenza._

Para su mala suerte cuando entró, Theodore Nott estaba sentado en una de las mesas, escribiendo tranquilamente con su pluma, haciendo unas tareas. Él, al escuchar los pasos de alguien, alzó la vista y la vio. Astoria se sonrojó y se apresuró a llegar a su habitación. Cuando entró, dio un portazo y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. ¡¿Por qué precisamente se lo tenía que haber encontrado a él?! ¿Qué iba a pensar al haberla visto con ese aspecto tan horrible? ¡Quería que la tierra se la tragase! Decidió darse una ducha rápida para deshacerse del mal olor, se puso un pijama limpio y se abalanzó sobre su cama, quedando recostada bocarriba. Vio que su hermana no estaba en la habitación. A saber dónde había ido. Por suerte ella se encontraba sola. _Gracias a Salazar._ Iba a poder echar una cabezadita tranquilamente. Se acomodó un poco sobre las mantas y cerró los ojos. Menuda noche tan mala había pasado…pero ya estaba mejor. Metió las manos por debajo de la almohada, se desperezó un poco estirando las piernas y bostezó, relajada. Luego respiró. Inspiró profundamente y volvió a exhalar, pero no pudo volver a coger aire. Notó algo impactando contra su cara. Algo que se adhirió a su rostro como una lapa. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no veía nada. Sólo oscuridad. Su angustia aumentó cuando se percató de que no podía respirar. Se estaba asfixiando. Sacó las manos de debajo de la almohada para quitarse esa cosa de la cara y se dio cuenta de que era un cojín y unas manos empujándolo. Alguien estaba intentando matarla. Comenzó a patalear violentamente dominada por el pánico, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ejerciesen más presión con el cojín sobre su cara. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Intentó hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para apartarle pero no pudo. Era fuerte. Comenzó a gemir al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. De que estaba ahogándose. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta.

_Se dio cuenta de que iba a morir._

Se dio cuenta porque pequeños retazos de su vida pasaron ante sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz. Apenas le quedaba aliento y el corazón le palpitaba tanto que le dolía. Los pataleos y forcejeos cada vez se volvieron más débiles y cuando creía que todo iba a terminar, pudo respirar. _Jadeaba._ Jamás había jadeado tan desesperadamente. Ni siquiera después de haber aguantado la respiración bajo el agua. A pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos, veía borroso. Había alguien frente a ella. Alguien que le resultaba familiar, pero no podía fijar bien la vista en esa persona. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Intentó incorporarse pero volvió a caerse sobre el colchón. No podía cerrar la boca y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse, y de pronto escuchó _su_ voz.

Una voz que le hizo verlo todo claro, nítido como el agua cristalina.

— ¿Qué te creías Astoria? ¿Que ibas a salirte con la tuya?

Ella estaba pálida. El sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo no era por haber estado a punto de morir. Era por haberle visto a _él._

A Theodore Nott.

— Dime, ¿te gustaron las galletas? Eso sólo fue una advertencia.

Astoria no podía hablar. Tenía pánico. Él lo sabía. Se había enterado de lo que le habían hecho a _Lunática_. Había estado a punto de matarla. No tuvo valor para responderle. Quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo, pero era incapaz de reaccionar. Jamás lo había visto así.

_Nunca. _

No parecía el mismo. El Slytherin tranquilo, sosegado y solitario... era diferente. La oscuridad que transmitían sus ojos le hizo sentir escalofríos. Le hizo ver que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Hubiera sido capaz de asfixiarla. Y fue consciente de esa parte de él que nunca había salido a la luz. Esa parte que guardaba consigo.

— Si tú o Pansy volvéis a acercaros a Luna o a _Oníria_, te aseguro que no me controlaré. La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

Astoria supo que era cierto. Supo que decía la verdad. Vio como él arrojaba el cojín bruscamente encima de la cama y se marchaba de la habitación haciendo que la puerta restallase. Luego esa nitidez desapareció, y sólo pudo ver una neblina que fue apagándose hasta que cayó al vacío, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche y todas dormían, Lavender seguía mirando al techo, tapada hasta el cuello sin poder pegar ojo. Y de todas formas, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? Faltaban cinco minutos para las dos. Había quedado con Cormac a esa hora frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ron. Habían estado un par de horas investigando en la biblioteca hasta dar con lo que ella quería. Un hechizo bastante útil. No quería hacerle mucho daño al pelirrojo físicamente, pero sí psicológicamente. Lentamente, se destapó, se puso las zapatillas sin hacer ruido y se quitó el cabestrillo. El brazo prácticamente no le dolía y sólo notaba una molestia. Además, era un completo estorbo. Odiaba cada vez que tenía que estar vendada o algo por el estilo. Se estresaba mucho. Se acicaló, se echó brillo de labios para estar guapa y un poco de colorete de paso. Si iba a ver a Cormac, aunque fuese en pijama tenía que estar perfecta. Cuando salió de su habitación y llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Ron, Cormac estaba allí esperándola, algo despeinado, con el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. ¿Cómo no podía tener frío?

— Hola Lavender— musitó él en voz baja— ¿Por qué te has quitado el cabestrillo?

— Porque apenas me duele, estoy bien— susurró aproximándose mucho a él— ¿Y tú por qué vas medio desnudo?

Cormac la miró por un momento pero no dijo nada. Estaba muerto de frío pero quería que ella pudiera apreciar sus músculos. Seguro que si lo veía así se volvía loca.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que entre contigo? — contestó evadiendo su pregunta.

— No, es mejor que te quedes aquí vigilando por si viene alguien— comentó abriendo la puerta muy despacio y sacando la varita del bolsillo de su pijama.

— Pero, ¿quién va a salir de su habitación a estas horas?

Lavender suspiró cansada.

— Pues, _nosotros_ por ejemplo— replicó— Cállate ya _Cormy_, que quiero entrar. Tú espera aquí hasta que salga.

En un principio Cormac odiaba que lo llamase así, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con Lavender, echaba de menos ese mote.

_Y también a ella._

Así que no le dijo nada.

Lavender entró en la habitación de puntillas y buscó a Ron en la oscuridad. Gracias a que la habitación estaba en penumbra no le resultó difícil encontrarlo. Llegó a su cama y vio que dormía con la boca abierta, sonriendo como un bobo y tenía un gorro muy extraño en la cabeza. La noche anterior en la cena lo había visto con ese trapajo. ¿Por qué demonios no se lo quitaba ni para dormir?

Quizás tenía piojos… ¡QUÉ ASCO!

_'' LAVENDER, CÉNTRATE Y DEJA DE PENSAR EN GORROS Y PIOJOS''_

Alzó la varita, murmuró el hechizo y luego huyó. Huyó de la habitación como un rayo.

Ron, por su parte, soñaba. A veces tenía sueños felices y otras veces no tanto. En esa ocasión estaba de pie sobre un escenario. El telón se abrió y pudo ver la luz de los focos que incidían sobre él, dándole una apariencia mágica casi perfecta pero no sabía quién lo estaba observando. La sala estaba completamente a oscuras. Sólo podía ver su propio cuerpo y el suelo del escenario. Curiosamente cuando se observó a sí mismo, se percató de que llevaba una ropa muy extraña y que además, sus brazos y piernas colgaban de unos hilos como si fuese una marioneta. Aquello le recordó a la película _muggle _de Pinocho. Arthur hablaba mucho de ella, pero Geppetto no estaba allí para hacerle compañía. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenía un sombrero. No era su gorro de lana, si no un sombrero al estilo _Pinocho_. ¿Acaso se había transformado en un muñeco? Volvió a mirarse los brazos, pero no. Seguía siendo de carne y hueso. Al bajar la mirada se percató de que tenía unos zapatos de _claqué._

— ¡OH NO! — chilló en el sueño. No era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla, sólo que esa vez estaba transformado en una marioneta. ¿Acaso las arañas iban a volver a obligarle a bailar _claqué_? ¡NO, NO QUERÍA!

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando un montón de arañas aparecieron por el escenario y comenzaron a subirle por el cuerpo. Quería quitárselas de encima pero por culpa de los hilos no podía escapar. Empezó a zapatear en el suelo, con la esperanza de que si hacía el baile lo dejasen en paz, pero ellas no se marchaban. De pronto, apareció Aragog, y comenzó a tirar de sus hilos, haciendo que saltase y dase brincos como un muñeco de madera, como si su cuerpo no pesara.

— ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO! — graznó desesperado al ver que no podía controlar sus extremidades. Actuaban como si tuviesen vida propia. Él era consciente de que estaba en una pesadilla y quería despertar, pero no podía.

Comenzó a sentir un picor. Un picor que conforme iba pasando el tiempo se volvía más insoportable. Las arañas se habían metido bajo su ropa picándole y haciéndole enormes ronchas parecidas al sarampión.

— ¡TÚ ERES AMIGO DE HAGRID!— exclamó Aragog tirando con más fuerza de los hilos haciendo que saliese despedido por los aires. Ron no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo narices podía hacerlo si tenía patas y pinzas en vez de manos?— ¡TÚ VINISTE AQUELLA NOCHE AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO Y CONSEGUISTE ESCAPAR!

— ¡No! ¡No me comas por favor! — sollozó Ron volando por los aires como si estuviese interpretando a _Peter Pan_ en una obra de teatro.

— ¡MIS HIJAS E HIJOS SE QUEDARON CON HAMBRE Y NO VOY A NEGARLES LA COMIDA POR SEGUNDA VEZ!

Las diminutas arañas comenzaron a subirle hasta el cuello para picarle en esa zona y justo entonces despertó. Alguien lo tiró de la cama.

— ¡TÍO APARTATE! — gritó Seamus agarrándolo del brazo para levantarlo del suelo. Llevaba la varita en la mano y estaba bastante nervioso. Ron notaba que le picaba un montón el cuerpo y cuando miró su cama vio que estaba llena de arañas.

— ¡SEAMUS NO! — Harry intentó detenerle pero era demasiado tarde. Finnigan lanzó un hechizo para exterminar la plaga de bichos que correteaba por las sábanas de Ron.

_—¡Incendio!—_ y teniendo en cuenta que Seamus no era muy bueno a la hora de controlar los hechizos, se produjo una gran explosión haciendo que apereciese un enorme cráter en mitad del colchón y las cortinas del dosel de la cama de Ron comenzasen a arder.

Harry se vio obligado a intervenir y sacó su varita rápidamente.

_— ¡Aqua Eructo! _— exclamó haciendo que la cama de Ron quedase completamente empapada. Cuando la calma volvió a la habitación, Ron se cayó de culo al suelo y se quedó durante unos minutos en estado de _shock_. Neville, Dean, Harry y Seamus intentaron reanimarlo pero seguía sin parpadear.

— ¡Ron! ¡Ron! — lo llamaba Harry zarandeándolo— ¡Hay que llevarle a la enfermería!

Ron se miraba los brazos escandalizado. Tenía ronchas por todas partes menos en la cara y el cuello. Esa maldita pesadilla había sido real. ¿Cómo habían entrado las arañas en su habitación? ¿DÓNDE ESTABA ARAGOG ESCONDIDO? Notó que sus amigos intentaban levantarle pero él estaba inmóvil. No podía ni siquiera cerrar la boca.

Fuera de la habitación, Lavender y Cormac McLaggen habían escuchado el escándalo. Tenían que marcharse de ahí inmediatamente por si salían del dormitorio.

— Corre Cormac, lárgate— musitó nerviosa, guardando la varita— Yo me marchó a mi habitación.

Cormac vio que se daba la vuelta pero la detuvo.

— Ven a mi cuarto.

— ¿CÓMO?

— No hay tiempo, haz lo que te digo— la cogió de la mano arrastrándola a su habitación.

— Pero, pero…

Cormac abrió muy despacio la puerta de su dormitorio y cuando entraron la cerró silenciosamente. Lavender suspiró. Al menos ya estaban a salvo, pero tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver que todos sus compañeros de cuarto estaban allí durmiendo. Cormac le tapó la boca.

— Calla y sígueme.

La guió por la oscuridad hasta su cama y la empujó suavemente haciendo que se tumbase. Después, corrió las cortinas del dosel y se recostó junto a ella.

— ¿Estás loco?— susurró Lavender— No puedo quedarme. Pueden despertarse y darse cuenta de que estoy aquí.

— No te imaginas cómo duerme esta gente Lavender. No se despiertan con nada. De todas formas, si te vas antes de que amanezca no se enterarán.

Lavender no podía verlo en la oscuridad pero lo notaba muy cerca y se sonrojó. Gracias a Merlín que no la estaba viendo. Comenzó a inquietarse, nerviosa y se quedó muy quieta.

— ¿Pretendes que me quede…_aquí_…toda la noche?

— Sí, pero si no quieres…

— Realmente no me importa. No creo que pueda dormir después de lo que ha pasado de todas formas— musitó destensando los músculos y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Empezaba a relajarse un poco— Seguro que tienen que llevar a Ro-Ro a la enfermería. A saber qué cara pone Madame Pomfrey cuando lo vea.

Cormac se rio suavemente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se pegó un poco más, rozando su brazo con el suyo. Lavender sintió una repentina sacudida.

— Bueno, y ahora que está todo solucionado. ¿Vas a volver a darme tus bragas? — la pregunta de Cormac hizo que Lavender se incorporase rápidamente— Shh, túmbate, túmbate.

Lavender cedió al ver que le acariciaba el brazo y se recostó a su lado.

— Que sepa que tú no fuiste el culpable no quiere decir que vaya a dártelas otra vez. Podrían quitártelas de nuevo.

Cormac esbozó una sonrisa y se giró de lado, pasándole el brazo por encima de la cintura.

— Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez cuando las esconda.

Lavender estaba aguantando la respiración. _Oh por Dios,_ notar su mano sobre su cintura era más de lo que podía soportar. Aún no lo había asimilado.

— Cormac— ella también se giró para estar frente a él. Notaba la respiración de él contra su rostro, lo que quería decir que estaba muy cerca. Odiaba no poder verle, aunque en parte era mejor. Así no se pondría tan nerviosa.

— Qué.

— A principio de curso… ¿tú me odiabas? Por lo que pasó en el pasillo del vestíbulo me refiero.

McLaggen se mantuvo en silencio y acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella. La almohada estaba fría, algo que aliviaba el calor que notaba en su cara.

— No. En un principio me molestó que me tocases el culo pero…

— No lo hice a propósito— lo interrumpió. Quería que entrase en razón— Malfoy me lanzó un hechizo.

— Sí _claro_…— musitó soltando una risa, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura para acercarla más a él.

Lavender frunció el ceño.

— Yo te he creído a ti, ¿vale? Estoy diciéndote la verdad.

— Me has creído al cabo de mucho tiempo y porque te has enterado de que ha sido el zopenco de Weasley, que si no tampoco.

— Bueno, vale— resopló exasperada— Pero al final te he creído. Eso es lo que importa. ¿Puedo seguir?

— Sí.

— Pues que… yo no quería tocarte el culo, pero cuando te conocí me caíste bien y…

Era mejor no continuar. Estaba divagando. Además no quería decirle que en realidad le gustaba. Que él la hubiese llevado a su cama y prácticamente estuviera rozándole la nariz con la suya no quería decir nada… ¿o sí?

— ¿Y yo te gusté?— terminó Cormac por ella.

Lavender palideció.

— ¡QUÉ!

— Shh— Cormac apartó la mano de su cintura y le cubrió los labios para que no gritase. Lavender comenzó a balbucear pero no se entendía nada de lo que decía— Seguro que estás roja como un tomate. Lástima que no pueda verte.

— No estoy colorada. Das muchas cosas por sentado y te equivocas la mayoría de las veces— musitó Lavender cuando por fin apartó la mano de sus labios. Era cálida, suave y olía muy bien.

_Olía a él._

— Bueno, eso puede solucionarse— Cormac deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta dejarla en su trasero, apretándoselo suavemente— ¿Te has puesto roja ahora?

— Ehh, ehh— Lavender no podía creerlo. ¡Cómo podía hacerle eso! ¡Maldito! Pero no quería apartarle la mano… era muy agradable sentirla tocando su trasero— No, ya te he dicho que n-no.

Cormac se rio y se aproximó más a su rostro, buscando sus labios en la oscuridad hasta rozarlos.

— ¿Y ahora?

_Joder, joder._ Lavender estaba hiperventilando y sin darse cuenta, su respiración acompasada se había vuelto jadeante. _Errática._

— No— sabía qué iba a suceder si daba una respuesta negativa, pero quería que él estuviese más cerca. Necesitaba que fundiese sus labios con los suyos, porque aunque ella nunca hubiese besado a nadie, no estaba preocupada. _Lo deseaba. _Quería que él lo hiciese.

_Y así sucedió._

Cormac atrapó sus labios, comenzando a humedecerlos con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que suspirase de placer y se pegó a ella, dejando las manos en su trasero.

— Cormac— Lavender se quedó sin aliento al notar su boca recorriendo su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula...

— Hmm— musitó entre beso y beso.

— ¿Yo te gusto?

McLaggen paró de pronto. Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, aferrándola más a él para que ella notase su calor y hundió la lengua en su boca. Lavender se quedó rígida entre sus brazos, pero él la aseguró firmemente contra él, haciendo que una extraña sacudida la traspasara. La boca de Cormac era increíblemente suave, y poseía la de ella habilidosamente. Nunca había pensado que un beso podría saber tan bien.

_Era absolutamente delicioso._

Lavender tembló bajo su dominio y repentinamente se sintió floja e invadida por sus sentidos. Instintivamente llevó la mano a su nuca para atraerlo un poco más y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tumbada encima de él, sin haber dejado de besarle. Cormac notaba su suave cabello rizado rozándole el rostro y sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo. Rompió el beso y la abrazó, buscando su oído.

— Lavender claro que me gustas. Desde hace tiempo, además.

Ella sonrió, aún sabiendo que él no podía verla y volvió a besarle.

— Hmm— gimió Cormac contra su boca deslizando las manos por su espalda y metiéndolas por debajo de su pijama. Quería decirle algo.

— Qué pasa— Lavender se estremeció al notar sus dedos vagando por la piel de su espalda, pero él simplemente los dejó ahí. No fue más allá.

— Si te pido algo, ¿te enfadarás?

Lavender no sabía a qué se refería.

— Venga, suéltalo— enterró la nariz en su cuello esperando a que él hablase y cerró los ojos. _Qué bien olía._

— ¿Me dejas que te toque las _peras_?

A Lavender se le puso el vello de punta.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— graznó apartándose rápidamente de él y volviendo a tumbarse en el colchón completamente ruborizada. ¡Ay por Merlín, cómo podía pedirle algo así!

— Aunque sólo sea un rato. No voy a meterte mano si es eso lo que te asusta.

Lavender enarcó una ceja.

— _Ahh,_ entonces según tú Cormac, ¿qué es tocar las tetas? Porque para mí…

— Recuerda que no es la primera vez— la cortó— El día que nos caímos por las escaleras…

Lavender recordó aquella noche. Si Crabbe, Goyle y todos los demás no hubiesen entrado en la habitación y tirado la bomba fétida, ella no habría abierto la puerta y caído encima de él por las escaleras. Cormac tenía razón, no era la primera vez… y porque le manosease un ratito _las peras _como él las llamaba, no iba a pasar nada malo.

— Está bien, pero con una condición— le exigió entrecortadamente.

Cormac se incorporó apoyando un codo en el colchón y le echó el brazo por encima.

— Cuál.

— Que sea por encima del pijama.

Cormac esbozó una sonrisa sensual. Eso era suficiente para que ella perdiese la razón.

— Vale.

Se inclinó buscando sus labios para volver a besarla y comenzó a deslizar la palma de la mano por su estómago hasta llegar a su pecho, haciendo que Lavender notase un rastro de sensaciones que él iba dejando a su paso. La manera en que exploraba su boca era lenta y excitante, y ella no pudo evitar que un suave gemido ascendiese por su garganta. Cormac ejerció más presión con la lengua dentro de su dulce boca, empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos muy despacio en movimientos circulares y hundió las yemas en él delicadamente, haciendo que la respiración de ella se volviese irregular. Cormac se percató de que no llevaba sujetador. ¿Así que por eso le había dicho que la tocase por encima del pijama?

— Lavender, ¿seguro que no quieres sentir mi mano sobre tu piel?— al menos tenía que intentarlo.

— No, todavía no. Aún es_ pronto...— _jadeó buscando sus labios— Sigue ahí.

Cormac volvió a besarla. La mayoría pensaban que él era borde, creído y petulante pero no le importaba. Sabía que tenía defectos _y muchos,_ como todo el mundo. Nadie era perfecto.

Pero sí tenía muy claro algo.

_Era respetuoso._

Y aunque le gustase mucho Lavender y quisiera ir más allá, no iba a hacer nada hasta que ella no se lo permitiera. Estaba tranquilo porque al fin se había solucionado el malentendido después de tanto tiempo y eso era bueno para ellos. Podrían empezar de nuevo. Conocerse mejor. Así que no dijo nada y continuó besándola y acariciándola por encima del pijama. Tenían tiempo.

_Mucho tiempo._

Mientras tanto, Harry y los demás habían vuelto a su habitación. Filch se había asustado al ver en el estado que estaba el ''pelirrojo'' así que no les dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Pomfrey se escandalizó y le quitó toda la ropa a Ron para echarle un ungüento un tanto extraño. Decía que el potingue le aliviaría las picaduras y que se pondría bien pronto porque no eran muy graves. Lo malo era que Ron tendría que pasar allí unos días e iba a tardar mucho en conciliar el sueño después de lo que había sucedido, pero Harry estaba tranquilo. Si Madame Pomfrey decía que Ron se recuperaría, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Todos se acostaron y las horas pasaron.

En la habitación reinaba la tranquilidad. Algunos roncaban como Dean y Seamus o canturreaban en sueños como Neville, pero otros... _tenían pesadillas.  
_  
Harry movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada angustiado y sin poder respirar, con el cuerpo completamente empapado en sudor.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con Voldemort desde que había empezado el curso pero esas pesadillas cada vez se volvían más intensas.

_Más reales. _

Esa vez vagaba por un lugar que desconocía. Un largo y oscuro pasillo que llegaba hasta una puerta de hierro. Las paredes y el suelo eran negros, cubiertos de losetas oscuras por todas partes. Veía una serpiente reflejada en ellas y escuchaba la voz de Sirius en su cabeza advirtiéndole una y otra vez sobre algo que le había contado durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

_'' Voldemort va detrás de algo, algo que no poseía la última vez''_

Y cada vez, la puerta estaba más cerca, hasta que llegó un punto en el que se abrió y él vio lo que había en el interior. Una infinidad de estanterías con miles y miles de bolas de cristal. _De profecías._ Y al fondo, un hombre iluminando la estancia con la varita. Una estancia que no parecía tener fin. Decidió acercarse más intentando averiguar quién era esa figura pero en ese momento una serie de imágenes sueltas pasaron por su cabeza como pinceladas.

Una bola de cristal.

_Alguien con el cabello pelirrojo._

Arthur Weasley.

Arthur Weasley siendo atacado.

Corría gran peligro y estaba malherido, pero era como si…él fuese el atacante, como si él fuese la serpiente.

_NO._

Y de pronto, Harry despertó, jadeando, asfixiándose. Seamus, Neville y Dean lo habían escuchado hablar cosas muy raras y se habían despertado asustados. Harry intentaba centrar la vista en ellos pero sus ojos se cerraban. Estaba mareado.

_Muy mareado. _

Y después, no vio nada más. Sólo percibió las manos de sus amigos levantándole de la cama rápidamente y la voz entrecortada de Neville Longbottom.

— ¡CORRED! ¡Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore!

* * *

**¡Bueno, bueno, las cosas se complican para Harry! D: Veremos a ver qué ocurre ahora que Arthur está malherido.**

**Hablando de Cormac y Lavender, estoy muy contenta porque por fin han arreglado sus problemas :D Me hace mucha gracia lo presumido que es McLaggen, pasando frío para que Lavender viera sus magníficos músculos JAJAJAJA y encima está hecho un pervertidillo, queriendo tocarle las _''peras''_ XDDD**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el MOMENTO RON MARIONETA CON ARAGOG CONTROLANDO SUS HILOS? JAJAJAJAJA no os imagináis cómo me reí escribiendo esa parte! (Adarae espero que no hayas sufrido mucho u.u). ¿Y con la supuesta maldición de Lavender? Pobre Dean que se empeñaba en que estaba maldito jajajajajaja al menos al final se lo ha contado a ella ^^, por otra parte... ¡Hermione ha hecho sufrir a Malfoy! Síí! :D jajajjaja veremos a ver qué pasa en la fiesta! :B**

**Y por último... PANSY Y ASTORIA. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pobre Myrtle y pobre Pomfrey de verdad... xDDD las compadezco! por cierto, Theo ha dejado claro que será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a Luna y _Oníria_ *-* Me ha parecido muy bien que Astoria no se salga con la suya y creo que se ha asustado bastante. ;)**

**En fin, volveré pronto :D**

**Un beso a todas, tyna fest :)**


	22. Chapter 22:¿Pecas o lunares?¡Qué más da!

**¡Hola chicas! ¡He vuelto! ^^ Aquí os traigo la segunda parte del capítulo. (47 pág. de word)! ¡Y aún falta la última parte! Espero que os guste :D**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A: _Guest1, Guest2, Luladark, Ishiro Shizuka, Leonor Snape, Schatzie0713, Kuki-Chan, Effy Malfoy Reckless, Shirmione Malfoy, Viridiana, Romaaa, Melanie Lestrange, Connie1, Vale Malfoy, Karim MG, Alesz, Caroone, Isabel, Tess21, sirone aphrody, mila0628, johanita, Alice Marie Fray, Angie, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Guest3, LucyTheMarauder, Katherine Miskov, BereLestrange, PotterheadAlwayss, Adarae, seremoon, Saori Haruno, En Resumen soy un Heroe, ian, natalie malfoy, Jane Meyer, Victoria88, Guest4, Fersha Malfoy, somnie, ElaSalvatoreCM14, crazzy76, Katherine Malfoy, Jean, alissa-2012, rosedrama, Maglucy, BiancaDramione, CoposdeHielo, Nina24-7, Hikari Goth, dreapls, Morgana Argay Malfoy, alale y keki46livecom._**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**(Por favor cuando escribáis un review, poned un nombre porque hay com Guest y no sé a quién me estoy dirigiendo xDD Os he contestado los reviews por el orden en que los he recibido).**

**Guest 1: Holaaa! :D Me alegra que te divirtieses tanto con el capítulo! jijiji :P Yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo la parte de Pansy y Astoria! jajajaja efectivamente se lo merecían! XDD aunque me dio un poco de pena por Pansy porque empezaba a arrepentirse pero bueno xD Espero que te guste el nuevo cap! Un besazo :D**

**Guest 2: Holaaaaa :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te gustase el capítulo! A ver qué te parece este nuevo! jijiji :P Un besazo muy grandee!**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel! :D Me alegra mucho que te rieses tanto con la escena de Pansy y Astoria! jajajaja yo me lo pasé pipa con la parte de Myrtle, por no hablar de lo de las palanganas JAJAJAJAJAJAJ qué risa! XD La pobre Pomfrey desde luego terminó traumatizada! XDD después de lo del basilisco, Ron rubio, ahora las Slytherins con cagalera! XDDD hahahahaa y en cuanto a Cormac y Lavender jijiji por fin están bien! Veremos a ver qué pasa entre ellos :P Espero que te guste este nuevo cap! Un besazo muy grande guapaa! :D**

**Tess21: Hola Maria Teresa! :D jijiji no sabes cómo me reí con la parte de Pansy y Astoria! xDDD ¡Al final recibieron su escarmiento! Y aunque Astoria tomase menos galletas, creo que se llevó un gran susto cuando Theo intentó asfixiarla! hahahaha en cuanto a Draco, habrá veces que él y Hermione no aparezcan tanto en los capítulos, porque son un montón de personajes y tienen que pasar muchísimas cosas que den lugar a otras pero siempre van a estar presentes! ^^ A ver qué te parece este cap! Un besazo muy grandeee guapa :D**

**Angie (DeinoO-Dragomir): hahahaha hola Deino! :D mira que olvidarte de la contraseña! xDD (a mí también me pasa a veces D:) Te contesto por aquí porque no sé si podrás meterte por tu cuenta aún, y seguro que aquí lo leerás :) Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo! jijiji todas queremos que suceda la E, a ver qué pasa! muajajajaja :D ahora lo sabrás! :) Te dejo con el capi! A ver qué te parece! Un besazo muy grande guapaaa :)**

**Emma Felton: ¡Hola querida Emma! :D pues el veranito de momento muy bien ^^ esta semana me voy entera de feria hasta el lunes que viene, así que veremos a ver cómo termino jajajajajajaja ¿y tú que tal? Espero que te lo estés pasando genial :D Ahora hablando del capítulo... qué ganas tienes de que haya temita! jajajaja (aunque yo también quiero XDDD) la cosa es que... en la fiesta no van a estar solos obviamente... xD Veremos a ver qué pasa! Hablando de las tres arpías, efectivamente, la ''menos'' mala de momento es Daphne, aunque teniendo una hermana como ''Austonia'', quién sabe... quizás algún día se le pueden cruzar los cables JAJAJAJAJA ¿te imaginas? Otra psicópata xDDDD a mí me da un poco de pena porque realmente se nota que le gusta Blaise y está sufriendo bastante... ahora, ¿si acabará con Crabbe?... ¡ni idea! (muchas me han dicho que quieren que él termine con Austonia pero yo sinceramente... no los veo juntos, y más siendo ella tan cruel) D: por cierto, me hace mucha ilusión que en mi fic te gusten Cormac y Lavender :D es que realmente a mí Lavender nunca me ha caído mal...mucha gente la odia por lo que sucedió en los libros de Rowling y yo quería darle la vuelta a la tortilla ^^ En fin, te dejo con el capítulo que tengo muchíiiisimas ganas de que veas lo que va a suceder en la fiesta! MUAJAJAJAJAJA Un besazo muy grandeee guapa :D**

**Guest3: Holaaaa :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos! A ver que te parece este nuevo! Espero que te rías mucho jijiji Un besazo muy grandeee! :)**

**Katherine Miskov: Hola Katherine! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te gusten todas mis historias! jijiji En este fic la verdad es que va a haber un poquito de todo, aunque siempre voy a intentar que predomine la comedia por encima de lo demás (porque es mi género favorito, va mucho con mi personalidad) jajajajaja Me alegra que te hayas animado a enviar un review porque me me motiva a la hora de escribir :D Ahora verás si has acertado la pregunta! Te deseo mucha suerte jijiji :D Espero que te guste este capítulo! Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo :) ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta? hahhaaha pronto lo sabrás! Un besazo muy grandee guapa :D**

**ian: Hola ian! :D Qué bien que te rieses tanto con el cap! Yo me lo pasé pipa, sobre todo con la parte de Ron y Aragog. JAJAJAJA no podía parar de reír y menos imaginándomelo como Peter Pan volando por los aires (me recuerda a una escena de Este chico es un demonio 3, no sé si la habrás visto) JAJAJAJA yo también espero que entre Cormac y Lavender no se compliquen las cosas... (al menos Astoria y Pansy no van detrás de él, así que no creo que intenten hacerle nada a Lavender D:). Ahora sabrás lo que pasa en la fiesta! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un beso muy fuerte guapísima! :D**

**natalie malfoy: Hola natalie :D jajajajaj a mí también me dio un poco de yuyu la parte de Theo... (salió su vena psicópata... jajajaja o mejor dicho, su vena Slytherin! Por algo es una serpiente :P). No tengo ni idea de quién va a morir, pero si salió en las cartas por algo sería... :S a saber qué pasará! jajajaj tranquila que Fred y George irán apareciendo en algunos capítulos, jijiji porque a mí también me encantan sus locuras y travesuras! Algún día haré un one-shot de ellos dos y sus peripecias. A ver si me atrevo con el slash... (jajajaja porque un Drarry tampoco estaría mal... lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza escribir algo así JAJAJAJA). ¿Actividad sexual entre Ginny y Blaise? Veremos a ver... JAJAJAJA ahora sabrás lo que pasa en la fiesta! Espero que te guste mucho el cap! Un besazo guapaaaa :D (por cierto, ya mismo es la feria de málaga, yo esta semana ya voy a la de torre, que no pienso perderme ni una XDDD).**

**Victoria88: Hola Victoria! :) Sí te recuerdo, creo que comentaste una vez si no me equivoco xDD A ver, lo que es prometer... en ningún momento prometí nada. Ahora, está claro que Goyle parece que siente algo por ella. La cuestión es si ella le corresponderá o no... D: Todo se verá a su debido tiempo! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un besazo guapa :)**

**Guest4: Hola guapaaa! :D Me alegra que te gusten Blaise y Ginny. También son mi pareja favorita después del dramione, los shippeo como loca! hahahahaa. Aunque como son muchas parejas en el fic, habrá capítulos en los que tengan menos protagonismo que en otros, pero siempre estarán presentes :P Espero que te guste este cap! Un besazo muy grandeeee :)**

**ElaSalvatoreCM14: Hola Ela! :D Ahora verás si has acertado :) Te deseo mucha suerte! por cierto, con respecto a mi otro fic, de momento la trama del príncipe me absorve por completo, pero en cuanto pueda actualizaré :) Espero que te guste el cap! Un besazo muy grande guapaaa!**

**Katherine Malfoy: Hola Katherine! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste mi fic! ^^ ¿puedes buscarme tú por face? Es que soy capaz de agregar a otra jajajajjaja búscame por tyna fest y mándame un mensaje privado diciéndome que eres tú :) Espero que te guste el nuevo cap! Un besazo muy grande guapaaa!**

**Jean: Hola Jean! :D precisamente por esa razón puse que era mejor que no estuvieseis comiendo cuando lo leyeseis JAJAJAJAJAJA porque era un poco desagradable, aunque daba mucha risa! XDDD pobre Pomfrey! hahahaha y bueno, por fin Hermione dejó a Draco con las ganas, ya era hora! jjijiji espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo guapa ^^**

**keki46livecom: Hola keki! :D Me alegra que te gustase la parte de la cagalera jajajajajaja yo me lo pasé pipa cuando tuve que escribir esa escena xDDD sobre todo con la parte de Myrtle... y Pomfrey tan tranquila en la enfermería sin tener ni idea de lo que le esperaba hahaha Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besito muy fuerte :)**  
**  
Y ahora, os recomiendo que tengáis a mano una botella de Whisky de Fuego y así os parecerá que estáis en la fiesta! hahahahahaha! :B**

* * *

**¿PECAS O LUNARES? ¡QUÉ MÁS DA!**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Verano de 1994-_

_Despertó sobresaltado en mitad de la noche. Hacía tanto calor que apenas podía soportarlo. A pesar de que los grandes ventanales de su habitación que daban al balcón estaban abiertos, sudaba copiosamente y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía le martilleaba las sienes de una forma bestial. Por no hablar de la sed._

_De la maldita sed._

_Notaba la boca pastosa y reseca, así que decidió bajar a la cocina para beber un poco de agua pero antes de salir de su habitación entró en el cuarto de baño. Era él, ¿o el calor se volvía por momentos más insoportable? Respirar cada vez le costaba más y las fosas nasales incluso le dolían un poco. No entendía por qué se sentía tan agobiado. __Tiró de la cisterna, se lavó las manos para refrescarse y se quitó la camiseta tirándola al suelo, quedándose únicamente con los calzoncillos. Luego salió del cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta de su habitación y atravesó el oscuro pasillo. Cuando iba bajando algo adormilado por la gran escalinata percibió la frialdad del mármol contra sus pies descalzos. Joder…al menos esa sensación le aliviaba. Era agradable._

_Llegó a la planta baja y vio que al fondo, la luz de la biblioteca estaba encendida, lo que quería decir que no era el único que estaba despierto. De pronto, escuchó la voz de su madre y se acercó un poco más para mirar por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta._

_— ¿Te sirvo una copa? ¿Whisky de Fuego tal vez?— no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver que su madre llevaba un vestido de gala e iba bastante arreglada. Así que…ellos habían salido. Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en la conversación pero algo captó su atención por completo._

_— ¿No tienes suficiente después de todo lo que hemos bebido esta noche mi amor?— preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado en una de las butacas, pero ''él'' no estaba atento a ese pusilánime ricachón que lo único que sabía hacer era enterrar a su madre en riquezas. No podía dejar de mirarla a ella, que permanecía de pie, de espaldas al hombre, preparando unas copas junto al mini bar. Le extrañó ver que ella echaba discretamente el contenido de un pequeño frasco en una de las bebidas. ¿Qué coño era eso?_

_— Toma cariño— su madre se acercó al hombre y le ofreció una de las copas— Disfrútalo. Seguro que te gusta. Es uno de mis cócteles favoritos. Por cierto, no deberías haber derrochado el dinero de esa forma esta noche. No tenías que haber donado esa cantidad._

_— Oh, yo creo que era necesario en un evento tan importante. Pensé que no te molestaría. Estaba convencido de que lo aprobarías. Además, San Mungo necesita más recursos. Les vendrá bien ampliar el hospital— musitó el hombre cogiendo su copa y llevándosela a los labios. Ella lo observó, cogió la suya sentándose en una butaca frente a él y se cruzó de piernas— Porque haya donado un poco, no me voy a arruinar. Recuerda que precisamente el dinero no es una de mis carencias mi amor._

_— Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Como también sé que siempre dices que todo lo tuyo es mío— en la expresión jocosa de ella pudo captarse algo indescifrable. Mientras hablaba jugaba con la copa que tenía en la mano, haciendo que el hielo tintinease— Quiero brindar por nosotros y por nuestro ''largo'' futuro juntos._

_El hombre no lo dudó y se bebió el contenido de la copa de golpe, notando como el delicioso Whisky de Fuego le bajaba por la garganta, quemándole un poco. Tenía un sabor muy especial…_

_''Él'' continuaba mirando por el resquicio de la puerta. Prefería no interrumpir la conversación y marcharse a la cocina pero justo cuando fue a dar media vuelta vio que el hombre se ponía muy rojo y se llevaba la mano a la garganta, como si estuviera asfixiándose._

_'' Será gilipollas, ni siquiera sabe beber Whisky de Fuego.''_

_Observó a su madre para ver si ayudaba a ese inútil y le sorprendió que ella no hiciese nada. Se mantenía en la misma postura relajada, impasible, sin dejar de jugar con su copa. El rostro del hombre cada vez se congestionaba más hasta que su tono se tornó violáceo. Alzó las manos pidiendo ayuda pero ella no se movió, así que intentó levantarse como pudo y cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_''Él'' se congeló y notó que el estómago le daba un vuelco al ver que el hombre caía hacia adelante, comenzando a convulsionar y a echar espuma por la boca. No supo qué hacer y menos cuando vio a su madre sonriendo, relajada como si nada estuviese pasando y disfrutando de su copa mientras observaba como el hombre agonizaba. Tenía pánico y no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba presenciando._

_Volvió a mirar al hombre y vio que había dejado de moverse. Tenía los labios amoratados…y sus ojos no parpadeaban. Se habían vuelto opacos._

_Sin vida._

_JODER NO. ¿Estaba muerto?_

_— Ha sido un placer, cariño._

_El terror y la opresión que sentía en el pecho lo estaban matando por dentro, y justo entonces lo comprendió. El líquido extraño que su madre había vertido dentro de la copa del hombre era la causa._

_Ella… ¿lo había envenenado?_

_Aterrorizado, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en una de las paredes del oscuro pasillo. Se sentía mareado y no podía controlar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo._

_No joder…su madre no…ella no...NO PODÍA SER._

En ese momento, Blaise Zabini despertó sobresaltado en la habitación de Slytherin. Aún era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo. Tenía el pijama completamente empapado en sudor y notaba que se asfixiaba. Notaba que le faltaba el aire. Esa ansiedad constante que sentía, cada vez fue creciendo más hasta que se dio cuenta de que le subía por la garganta. Rápidamente, apartó las mantas, se levantó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño, encerrándose y dando un portazo.

Draco se despertó al escuchar un golpe y el sonido amortiguado de alguien vomitando. _¿Qué coño? _Se incorporó y vio que todos dormían tranquilamente…pero Zabini no estaba en su cama.

_'' Otra vez''_— suspiró, se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño y llamó a la puerta— Blaise, ¿estás bien?

Por unos momentos hubo silencio y sólo se escucharon unos fuertes jadeos.

— Draco lárgate, déjame…— le espetó Blaise pero no pudo terminar la frase porque volvió a sentir '_'esa mierda''_ subiéndole por la garganta.

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro hastiado y volvió a su cama. No era la primera vez que Blaise se despertaba en mitad de la noche. De hecho desde hacía más de un año le había pasado varias veces, pero no entendía por qué. Había llegado a pensar que estaba enfermo y quizás no quería decírselo a él y los demás, pero si a Blaise no le apetecía hablar de ello, tampoco iba a obligarle. _Que se jodiese._

Zabini se recompuso un poco pero permaneció sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra las frías baldosas. Tenía mucho calor y quería refrescarse. Llevaba meses sin tener esa pesadilla pero siempre volvía a él para atormentarle. _Siempre._ Por más que lo intentaba no podía deshacerse de ella. Olvidar la puta imagen de su madre envenenando a su… ¿quinto marido quizás? Qué coño importaba. La cuestión era que ella lo había matado.

_Se lo había cargado.  
_

En un principio, él y su madre siempre habían estado muy unidos, de hecho tenían una relación muy estrecha. Ella siempre le concedía todos los caprichos que a él se le antojaban y nunca le había faltado nada.  
_  
Jamás._

Pero desde que vio _''el accidente'' de _aquella noche, todo había cambiado. Su madre no tenía ni idea de que él lo sabía…y era lo mejor_, _aunque no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces. Hacía tiempo que no dormía bien por las noches y el pánico a que llegasen las vacaciones de verano lo atormentaba. No quería ir a su casa.

_No…_

Había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, y si su madre había envenenado a ese hombre…quería decir que también había matado al resto. Siempre había visto muy sospechoso que todos sus padrastros muriesen, aunque realmente nunca le había dado importancia porque le caían jodidamente mal, pero lo sucedido le había llevado a pensar que quizás ella también había matado a su verdadero padre. No lo sabía con certeza pero era lo más probable. Se suponía que murió porque estaba enfermo, pero ya no se creía nada. Y por si fuera poco, ahora su madre se había casado con otro tío. _Por Salazar... _lo compadecía aunque fuese un gilipollas altanero. Tarde o temprano también acabaría en un ataúd.

_Era cuestión de tiempo._

A veces se desesperaba por tener que cargar con _esa mierda_ y no poder hablar con nadie sobre ello, ¿pero qué iba a decir? ¿Contar a todo el mundo que su madre, una de las brujas más famosas y guapas del mundo mágico se cargaba a todos sus maridos? No podía _joder._ Seguía siendo _su madre._ Aunque no podía confiar en ella. El tiempo que pasaba en su casa era una completa y absoluta tortura. No dejaba de pensar que en un momento dado ella podría decidir envenenarle a él al igual que a todos sus padrastos.

¿Quizás en el desayuno…en la comida o en la cena?

Odiaba pasar tiempo en su casa, por eso la mayoría de las veces se iba al mundo _muggle._ Allí se olvidaba por un momento de _esa mierda_… sobre todo cuando se iba de prostitutas_. _Además, tenía la ventaja de que nunca le preguntaban la edad porque parecía mayor.

Por suerte, durante las Navidades al final su madre no había pasado mucho tiempo en la mansión, pero en verano… no iba a librarse. Deseaba que los días en Hogwarts fuesen infinitamente largos, pero tarde o temprano las clases terminarían y llegarían las vacaciones. _Era inevitable._

— Joder— masculló incorporándose, arrancándose la camisa del pijama y tirándola al suelo. Se acercó al lavabo, abrió el grifo para beber un poco de agua y al mirarse en el espejo no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa sardónica que fue esfumándose hasta convertirse en una mueca amarga.

_Su vida era una puta mierda._

El haber descubierto que su madre (la cual era la persona a la que más quería), había sido capaz de matar a varios hombres (incluído su padre), le había hecho comprender que no podía confiar en nadie, y mucho menos..._en las mujeres. _Tarde o temprano le harían daño de una forma u otra. Tenía que mantener las distancias. _Follar y punto._ Si no desarrollaba ningún tipo de sentimiento no sufriría más tarde. Los más allegados a él eran Draco y los demás pero… ¿ellos qué cojones sabían? No comprendían nada. No sabían lo que era la agonía de tener que vivir en silencio bajo el mismo techo que una asesina. Una asesina que podía quitarlo de en medio rápidamente cuando fuese un estorbo. Sin duda, él sería una carga tarde o temprano y si su madre lo mataba, tendría todo el dinero sólo para ella.

Se echó un poco de agua en el rostro para refrescarse y luego tiró de la cisterna antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que todos dormían. Crabbe y Goyle no dejaban de roncar, en la cama de Theo había un lío de sábanas impresionante y Draco simplemente…descansaba. No pudo evitar pensar que ellos _sí_ tenían suerte. Aunque sus padres perteneciesen a la alta sociedad y algunos fuesen mortífagos (y algo…_cabrones_ por así decirlo), ellos estaban a salvo. No corrían el riesgo de ser envenenados por su propia familia.

Blaise apagó la luz del cuarto de baño, se acercó sigilosamente a su cama y cuando se sentó en el colchón, se quitó los pantalones del pijama. Quizás con menos ropa, desaparecía el calor que sentía y conseguía dormir. Tenía que conciliar el sueño como fuese para olvidar esa mierda de pesadilla que le sobrepasaba. Debía sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza. Borrarlo para siempre. Había pensado en usar un _Obliviate_ pero no podía. Si no, ¿cómo iba a saber si su madre intentaba envenenarle?

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. _Distraerse._

Gracias a Circe, la fiesta era al día siguiente…

_Iría ella._

_La pecosa._

Ella conseguía sacarlo de quicio. Quizás por eso tenía ganas de hacerlo con ella aunque fuese una traidora a la sangre, pero… ¿qué coño iba a hacer con Daphne? Estaba claro que no la invitaría. Aunque…por otra parte, era consciente de lo mucho que iba a costarle que Weasley quisiera follar con él.  
_  
Pero tenía que intentarlo.  
_  
Sabía perfectamente que la _pecosa _era virgen, aunque ¿qué más daba? Cada vez que la besaba o tocaba, se veía abrumado por sensaciones que sólo podía experimentar con ella.

Se giró de lado buscando la parte más fría del colchón para refrescarse y cerró los ojos. Esperaba no recordar la pesadilla al día siguiente. Si manoseaba un rato a _la pecosa_ se distraería.

_Se olvidaría..._ porque se enfurecería hasta tal punto que no sería capaz de pensar en nadie ni en nada más.

Sólo existirían ella, él y con un poco de suerte…_el sexo.  
_

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería...

Pomfrey había terminado de guardar los informes y había apagado las luces de la estancia. Necesitaba tomarse un descanso. _Dormir._ Estaba realmente agotada. Hacía dos horas que Harry Potter y el resto de sus compañeros habían aparecido con Ron Weasley en un estado catatónico. Por si fuera poco, el cuerpo del ''pelirrojo'' estaba lleno de picaduras y había tenido que embadurnarle en pomada de arriba abajo. Gracias a Morgana que ''en esa zona'' de su anatomía no tenía ronchas. Si hubiera tenido que tocarle _ahí_ abajo, le hubiera dado un patatús. Le había quitado toda la ropa que llevaba y sólo le había dejado puestos los calzoncillos, ya que su piel estaba tan sensible que cualquier roce de la sábana le molestaría. Por suerte, la pomada había surtido efecto y las picaduras ya no estaban inflamadas. Esperaba que el señor Weasley pasara buena noche. Observó a la señorita Parkinson y vio que dormía tranquilamente. De hecho el cólico había remitido, así que decidió marcharse. Necesitaba descansar unas cuantas horas y no creía que nadie apareciese por allí tan tarde. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, así que sin más dilación, salió de la enfermería y cerró la puerta.

Pansy abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido extraño y se incorporó muy aturdida. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y vio que todo estaba en penumbra. Había un vaso de agua en su mesita de noche y bebió un poco para hidratarse. Al menos ya estaba mejor. Con suerte, Pomfrey dejaría que se marchase pronto. Volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesita y fue a recostarse de nuevo pero vio a alguien durmiendo en la camilla que había frente a ella. Entornó los ojos para intentar visualizar mejor a esa persona y se dio cuenta de que era un chico porque estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas y sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos.

Y era… ¡¿_rubio platino?!_

_'' ¿Qué narices hace aquí Draco?''— _apartó las sábanas algo confundida y se levantó de su camilla. Miró a todos lados y vio que la lámpara del escritorio de Pomfrey no estaba encendida y no había nadie. Se acercó a la cama del rubio y se sentó en el colchón a su lado. _Joder…qué mareada se sentía._¿Por qué demonios estaba él allí? ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Ese día había sido el partido de _Quidditch_ y ella había estado durmiendo muchas horas. Quizás Malfoy se había lesionado.

— Draco, ¿estás bien?— preguntó acariciándole el brazo suavemente. Echaba de menos tocar esa piel tan suave… pero él estaba hirviendo. Quizás tenía fiebre.

Ron escuchó el murmullo de alguien hablando y notó el cálido tacto de unos dedos deslizándose por su brazo. Quizás estaba soñando.

— Hmm kjhsjdhfsdf hmm— sus balbuceos fueron ininteligibles. Pansy vio que estaba francamente mal y le llevó la mano a la frente, apartándole los mechones rubios que caían tapando su rostro. _Estaba ardiendo_.

— Creo que tienes fiebre— ella realmente se preocupó al sentir la temperatura tan elevada de su cuerpo pero ''el rubio'' no fue capaz de contestar. Sólo conseguía soltar pequeños gemidos que le pusieron el vello de punta a Pansy— ¿Qué intentas decirme?

— Hmm, asdhgjkjh— Ron quiso moverse un poco pero fue incapaz. Notaba que el picor ya no era tan molesto pero aún así seguía traumatizado por las arañas y Aragog. Tenía mucho miedo— No, no ajshdgajsh no quiero bailar _claqué_— balbuceó entre jadeos.

Pansy lo miró preocupada. Seguramente estaba delirando por la fiebre. Ella sabía muy bien cómo calmarle.

— Draco tranquilízate, escúchame, estoy aquí— musitó retirando la mano de su frente y acariciándole la mejilla sutilmente. Siempre había querido hacerlo pero cada vez que lo intentaba él gruñía y la alejaba bruscamente. Ahora que estaba enfermo no la rechazaría. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta— No voy a apartarme de ti.

Ron se extrañó. _''No voy a apartarme de ti''_ ¿Alguien estaba cuidando de él? ¿Quién era? Esa voz le resultaba familiar… era de una chica, pero no era Hermione ni Ginny. _Qué raro…_ y además, le había parecido que le llamaba Draco. ¡Qué asco!

— Sé cómo conseguir que te pongas mejor. Verás cómo se te pasa y duermes muy bien— Ron se estremeció al notar que esa chica comenzaba a deslizar una mano por su cuerpo recorriendo su pecho, su estómago, hasta llegar al filo de sus calzoncillos. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Cada vez estaba más nervioso pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y vio a una chica de pelo oscuro. Por su silueta y su voz parecía…¿PANSY PARKINSON? ¡Oh no! ¡QUÉ NARICES! ¡Era otra pesadilla! ¿Qué medicamentos le había dado Pomfrey? ¡Tenía que despertar! Quería decirle que se detuviese pero no conseguía hablar. ¡Así que era una de esas malditas pesadillas en las que le quitaban la voz! ¡NOOOOOOO! — Shh, relájate. Sé que esto te gustará.

Pansy deslizó la mano por el interior de sus calzoncillos y sujetó su miembro, comenzando a mover la mano sutilmente para estimularlo. Ron se quedó lívido. ¡POR DIOS! ESA PESADILLA ERA DEMASIADO REAL. ¡Jamás lo habían tocado ahí! ¡¿Por qué narices estaba soñando con esa serpiente?! ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Quería que parase!

Pansy se rio al ver que él empezaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte. Era obvio que le estaba gustando y ella iba a conseguir que disfrutase aún más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo satisfacía sexualmente y le apetecía. De hecho, con Draco era con el único que había tenido sexo. Con el que había aprendido todo lo que sabía. Apretó más la mano y comenzó a bombear cada vez más rápido. Iba a excitarlo poco a poco. Si conseguía que él se desahogase, dormiría tranquilo. Sabía que siempre, después de echar un polvo, se quedaba muy relajado. Así que eso era lo que iba a darle.

_Sexo, pero del que a él le gustaba._

DEL DURO.

Ron no sabía qué hacer. Sólo tenía que pensar que esa pesadilla terminaría tarde o temprano, que no era real, pero curiosamente, aunque su mente se negaba a lo que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse al tacto de aquella mano acariciando su miembro y cada vez le gustaba más. Sentía como un fuego abrasador corría a través de su riego sanguíneo provocándole una excitación que jamás había experimentado antes.

— Vaya— musitó Pansy disminuyendo la velocidad del movimiento para hacerle sufrir un poco— Veo que empiezas a animarte.

— Hmm, askdjhaksj…— gimió Ron entrecortadamente pero Pansy apartó la mano de su miembro.

— Shh, calla. Relájate — Pansy se levantó del colchón, quitándose los pantalones del pijama y las bragas y luego se sentó sobre él a horcajadas— Tú no te muevas, déjame a mí. Yo lo haré todo.

Ron cerró los ojos al sentir que ella le bajaba poco a poco los calzoncillos. ¡POR DIOS! ¡IBA A VIOLARLO! ¡Iba a aprovecharse de él!

Era un sueño, era un sueño, _ERA UN SUEÑO. _

No tenía por qué preocuparse. Definitivamente, la medicación de Pomfrey le estaba provocando alucinaciones muy extrañas pero él nunca había tenido sueños eróticos… y menos con la amiga de Malfoy. Qué raro era todo aquello. _Parecía tan real..._

Pansy, sentada sobre él, comenzó a mover las caderas sensualmente rozando su protuberancia con su sexo caliente. A Ron se le escapó un gemido al sentir algo húmedo y suave. ¿Sería su…? ¡AAAAHHHH! Cuando quiso reaccionar notó que Pansy cogía su miembro con la mano y lo deslizaba entre sus sedosos pliegues. ¡POR DIOS!

Muy despacio, Pansy bajó hasta que lo albergó totalmente dentro de ella y empezó a hacer movimientos lentos y sinuosos. Ron se estremeció al notar lo mojadas que estaban las paredes de su sexo. ¡MERLÍN! No entendía por qué narices soñaba con esas cosas tan viciosas. ¡¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?! En ese momento se percató de que ella empezaba a moverse más rápido, comenzando a cabalgarlo agresivamente y se dio cuenta de que aquello empezaba a gustarle.

Por Dios, estaba sintiendo demasiado placer para tratarse de una pesadilla. Tenía que enterarse de qué poción le había dado Madame Pomfrey para tomársela cada noche.

Pansy, al ver que su querido rubio no se movía y que lo único que hacía era balbucear y jadear pesadamente, lo cogió de las manos guiándolas hasta su trasero para que la agarrase con fuerza. _A él le encantaba._

— Apriétame, agárrate a mí. Sé que te gusta cuando lo haces— jadeó sin dejar de moverse. Por un momento Pansy se extrañó. Su miembro parecía diferente…no era igual que siempre, pero… llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo con él. Quizás por eso lo notaba raro. Aunque... _estaba poniéndose muy duro,_ y eso cada vez la excitaba más.

Ron instintivamente apretó su trasero y notó que era extremadamente suave y firme. ¿POR QUÉ LE PASABAN ESAS COSAS TAN RARAS A ÉL? Por si fuera poco, cuanto más rápido se movía ella, más notaba él que algo estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo. Quizás iba a… No, no. ¡No podía permitir que le pasase algo así con ella, por Merlín! ¡No podía llegar a ese punto con Pansy Parkinson! ¡¿Qué clase de fantasía sexual era esa?! ¡Seguramente se había vuelto loco!

— Aguanta un poco más, sé que puedes hacerlo— Pansy se deslizó más hasta que el miembro de Ron estuvo completamente enterrado en ella y luego volvió a subir, montándolo, empujando hacia delante y hacia atrás, en un polvo furioso, agresivo y salvaje.

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática y al notar los dedos de él presionando su trasero sutilmente perdió el control de sí misma. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando esos instintos. Esos instintos que aparecían cuando lo hacía con él. Necesitaba que él la llevase al clímax. Lo necesitaba desde hacía meses. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y apoyó las manos en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio. Ron sólo podía jadear y gemir. Cada vez estaba más encendido. Las gotas de sudor caían por su torso y tener a Parkinson encima, moviéndose de esa forma lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella se movía demasiado bien, como si tuviese bastante experiencia y el placer que le estaba dando era indescriptible. Notaba la sensación de que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Faltaba muy poco. Si ella continuaba cabalgándolo de esa forma no iba a poder contenerse.

— Ahora, hazlo ahora, libérate dentro de mí— musitó Pansy clavándole las uñas en el pecho al darse cuenta de que ya no podía retenerse más. La sensación del duro miembro de Malfoy hundiéndose tan irresistiblemente dentro de ella la llevó al borde. Empezó a estremecerse y sus músculos internos se contrajeron sobre el miembro de él cuando un brutal orgasmo la recorrió para reclamarla.

Ron notó que las paredes mojadas y palpitantes del sexo de Pansy se contraían con fuerza una y otra vez provocándole algo que jamás había sentido. Ante aquella sensación tan intensa no se contuvo. Fue el detonante que lo arrastró al clímax. El orgasmo fue tan feroz que Pansy se meció contra él para que su miembro continuase acariciando ese punto que no dejaba de enviar olas de placer a través de su cuerpo y luego, agotada, se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

Durante un momento, Pansy no fue capaz de hablar. Estaba muy cansada y sólo podía escuchar su propia respiración. Se había vuelto pesada y desigual. Notaba que el corazón de Malfoy latía rápidamente pero sus jadeos comenzaban a volverse acompasados. Se incorporó un poco para mirarlo y vio que él parecía empezar a relajarse y apartaba las manos de su trasero, quedándose muy quieto.

— Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Pansy apartándose muy despacio de él y levantándose de la cama para vestirse pero Ron estaba inmóvil. El haber llegado al orgasmo lo había hecho reaccionar. Lo había despertado por completo. No podía hablar. ¡HABÍA SUCEDIDO DE VERDAD! ¡PARKINSON LO HABÍA VIOLADO! ¡ESA LOCA LE HABÍA ARREBATADO SU VIRGINIDAD!

— E-eeeeehhhhh...— no sabía qué decirle. Estaba claro que ella pensaba que era Malfoy. Aturdido, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el gorro. ¡OH NO! Pero… ¿Cómo lo había confundido de todas formas? ¿Y qué hacía ella en la enfermería? Antes de que pudiese parpadear Pansy terminó de vestirse y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, dejándolo sin aliento.

— Ahora podrás descansar tranquilamente— sonrió volviendo a su camilla— Buenas noches Draco.

Ron se limitaba a balbucear. Primero la pesadilla de Aragog y ahora… ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! Rápidamente se subió los calzoncillos que tenía a la altura de las rodillas y se tapó con las sábanas, moviéndose de un lado a otro, traumatizado. Bueno, realmente no sabía si tenía que estar traumatizado o no porque le había gustado.

_'' Ron duérmete, duérmete. Seguro que es una alucinación. Tiene que ser mentira… no por Merlín, no''_

Tenía que dormir como fuese. Apretó las sábanas con fuerza y se puso de lado, encogiéndose. Debía relajarse. Eso no era real. Estaba divagando. Pero… ¿y si había ocurrido de verdad? ¿ACASO ELLA ERA LA _ADMIRADORA SECRETA_? ¡Por eso lo llamaba Draco! ¡Porque estaba obsesionada y quería transformarlo en Malfoy!

¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes! ¡ERA ELLA!

Después de un rato en el que terminó con dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar, decidió que lo mejor era relajarse y al fin consiguió cerrar los ojos.

Al cabo de unas horas, Pansy se despertó y vio la luz del sol penetrando por las ventanas de la enfermería. Escuchó la voz de Pomfrey canturreando desde su escritorio y vio que ya era de día. Se incorporó un poco frotándose los ojos y notó que estaba mucho mejor.

— Señorita Parkinson, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy? — preguntó Madame Pomfrey al ver que se despertaba. Sin embargo, no se levantó y continuó escribiendo notas en un pergamino.

— Ehh, pues sinceramente estoy bien. Ya no me duele el estómago— bostezó destapándose.

La enfermera apartó la vista del pergamino y la miró.

— ¿Tiene alguna clase esta mañana?

Pansy enarcó una ceja.

— Pues, creo que pociones con el profesor Snape, ¿por qué? ¿Puedo irme? — preguntó ilusionada. Llevaba días allí encerrada y comenzaba a aburrirse. De pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y miró rápidamente a la cama de enfrente. ¿Cómo estaría Malfoy? Tenía que hablar con él después de lo que había pasado. Con un poco de suerte volverían a salir juntos. ¡Podrían tener sexo todos los días!

Pero… lo que vio allí la dejó desconcertada.

_Qué raro...no parecía él._

En ese momento, Madame Pomfrey le dijo que podía marcharse pero ella no la escuchó. Rápidamente se levantó algo asustada y se acercó a la cama del rubio para ver quién narices era. Estaba bocabajo pero su piel no era tan pálida como la de Draco, así que tenía que ser otro. Se aproximó a él, lo movió intentando no despertarle y al verle, abrió los ojos como platos.

_Imposible._  
_  
LA COMADREJA._

NO.

NO.

_CUALQUIERA MENOS ESA ZANAHORIA POBRETONA._

¿SE HABÍA FOLLADO A RON WEASLEY? Un momento… ¿y qué narices hacía él con el pelo rubio como DRACO?

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! — gritó llevándose la mano a la boca al sentir una fuerte arcada. ¡Qué asco por Salazar! ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?! ¡NO, NO! ¡Por Circe!

Madame Pomfrey se extrañó al escucharla gritar pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué sucedía, Pansy recogió su uniforme con manos temblorosas y sin cambiarse, salió como un rayo de la enfermería.

La enfermera no entendió lo que había pasado pero no le dio importancia. Se encogió de hombros, observó al señor Weasley desde su escritorio y al ver que dormía tranquilamente continuó con su trabajo.

_Esos adolescentes cada día estaban peor…_

* * *

Eran más de las seis de la tarde y Ginny continuaba tumbada en la cama bocabajo, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. No había conseguido dormir casi nada en toda la noche y el escándalo que estaban formando las chicas en la habitación la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Estaba preocupada por su padre. McGonagall la había avisado en mitad de la noche para que fuese urgentemente al despacho de Dumbledore y Hermione la había acompañado. Harry estaba allí pero no habían conseguido hablar con él porque el profesor Snape fue a buscarlo y se lo llevó de allí rápidamente, así que sólo sabían que Harry había tenido una pesadilla en la que Arthur estaba herido, y al final había resultado ser cierto. Habían atacado a su padre mientras hacía su ronda nocturna en el Departamento de Misterios. Gracias a Merlín estaba bien y lo habían llevado a San Mungo. Fred y George se habían marchado inmediatamente de Hogwarts para ir a verle pero ella no había podido ir porque por si fuera poco, la habían avisado de que Ron estaba en la enfermería, así que había tenido que quedarse en el castillo por si su hermano empeoraba. Las ojeras le llegaban hasta las mejillas y la cabeza iba a estallarle.

— Ginny, ¿cómo estás?— Hermione se sentó en su cama y apartó la almohada para verla— Deberías arreglarte un poco. Falta menos de una hora para la fiesta.

Ginny suspiró hastiada. La fiesta.

_La dichosa fiesta._

Hermione le había dicho que Zabini quería hacer una fiesta en su habitación y que las había invitado a todas. ¿A qué narices venía eso? Le veía las intenciones a ese maldito pervertido.

— No voy a ir— le espetó arrebatándole de nuevo la almohada y echándosela encima. La luz le molestaba.

Lavender y Parvati, al escuchar su negativa, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo (para ser más concretos, emperifollarse frente al espejo).

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Venga Ginny! ¡No vamos a tener otra oportunidad de ir a una fiesta en la habitación de Slytherin!— Parvati al igual que Lavender se había enterado también de lo que había sucedido con Arthur, así que entendía perfectamente que la pelirroja estuviese desanimada pero si se quedaba ahí encerrada sería peor.

— Parvati tiene razón, ¡Además seguro que nos lo pasamos genial con _Crabby, Crabby!— _Lavender estaba emocionada. Al final había regresado a su habitación antes del amanecer porque tenía miedo de que los compañeros de Cormac despertasen, y menos mal que lo había hecho porque sino Ginny y Hermione al levantarse para ir al despacho de Dumbledore se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. _Gracias a Dios.  
_  
— Id vosotras en serio— Ginny se apartó la almohada de la cara y se incorporó. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto y muy mal aspecto.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Disponía de poco tiempo para arreglarse y quería estar decente para cuando viese a Malfoy. ¿Por qué demonios Ginny no entraba en razón de una vez?

— ¿Y qué pasa con Lunita?— Lavender se había enterado de lo de la fiesta ese mismo día pero no sabía dónde habían quedado con Luna ni a qué hora.

Hermione se quitó la túnica al ver que tenía un poco de calor y decidió dejarse sólo el uniforme.

— He hablado con ella después del almuerzo— comentó acercándose al espejo para ver si conseguía hacer algo con su pelo. Ese día estaba más alborotado de lo normal— Tenía cosas que hacer con Theo. No sé a qué se refería, pero me ha dicho que no nos preocupemos. Que ella irá directamente con él a la habitación a las siete.

Parvati frunció el ceño.

— Pero… a esa hora seguro que hay alguien en la Sala Común de Slytherin, ¿y si la ven?

— No creo que digan nada— Hermione se encogió de hombros algo insegura— No sé… todo el mundo sabe que Luna y Theo están saliendo. Aunque se supone que por ser de otra casa ella no puede entrar allí, pero es su novia. Espero que no haya problema.

Lavender escuchaba la conversación pero ella estaba en una nube. Esa mañana había visto a Cormac, y aunque no hubiesen podido hablar, él le había sonreído. _Qué ganas tenía de volver a estar a solas con él._ No sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a pasar entre ellos a partir de ese día. ¿Saldrían juntos? ¿O sólo se enrollarían? Necesitaba aclararlo. Estaba segura de que en la fiesta se lo iba a pasar muy bien con Crabbe, Goyle y Parvati haciendo tonterías pero le hubiera gustado que fuese su _Cormy_… aunque era imposible. ¡Malfoy y _Blaisy_ no lo aceptarían! Aún no se creía que las hubiesen invitado a ellas. Todo era muy bizarro.

— ¿Quién se encarga de ir a por la capa al cuarto de Harry? — preguntó de pronto Hermione— Si no, no podremos entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Todas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos.

— Yo— se aventuró Ginny. Las demás sonrieron esperanzadas— No os emocionéis. No voy a ir a la fiesta. Terminar de arreglaros. Yo iré a por la capa.

Las chicas bufaron desilusionadas pero la pelirroja estaba ansiosa. No quería bajo ningún concepto aparecer por la estúpida fiesta de Zabini. ¡Ni muerta iba a ir a verle! Pero si ella iba a coger la capa, también podría quedarse con el mapa del merodeador sin que las demás lo supiesen. Se tumbaría en su cama tranquilamente y observaría lo que estaban haciendo. Así al menos no se perdería detalle. Antes de que las chicas pudieran decirle algo salió de la habitación y fue al cuarto de Harry. Cuando entró, el dormitorio estaba vacío. Era lógico, su hermano seguía en la enfermería, Harry llevaba todo el día investigando algo en la biblioteca y en cuanto a Seamus, Dean y Neville, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Se agachó para abrir el baúl de Harry, cogió la capa y luego dobló un poco el mapa del merodeador, guardándoselo en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica. Salió apresuradamente de allí antes de que pudieran sorprenderla y regresó a su habitación. Lavender y Parvati continuaban dando saltos y grititos mientras se miraban al espejo y Hermione… ¿estaba echándose brillo de labios?

Ginny no pudo evitar extrañarse ante esa imagen. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione se arreglaba? Y encima... ¿para ir a la fiesta de Zabini? ¿Acaso…? ¡Qué va! ¡Cómo iba a gustarle a su amiga ese degenerado! Pero…estaba claro que Crabbe y Goyle no serían. Theo tampoco porque estaba saliendo con Luna…y Malfoy… ¡Já! El hurón _sí_ que quedaba totalmente descartado. _Estaba delirando_. De todas formas, si a Hermione le gustaba Zabini era problema de ella, no suyo.

— Nosotras ya estamos listas— la voz de Parvati la sacó de sus pensamientos— Danos la capa.

La pelirroja se la dio e instintivamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica con miedo a que sus amigas descubriesen que tenía el mapa del merodeador.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir, Ginny?— Hermione la escrutó confusa. Su amiga estaba muy rara y parecía nerviosa.

— Ehh, totalmente. Quiero descansar y después de lo que le ha pasado a mi padre no estoy de ánimos. Lo siento— _Excusas._ Su padre estaba bien y ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Zabini era el responsable de que no quisiese ir. Si él no le hubiese metido mano en las duchas del vestuario…— ¿A qué hora vais a volver?

Las chicas se miraron sin tener ni idea.

— Pues…— carraspeó Parvati— No sé. Quizás mañana.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— Ginny se escandalizó. ¿Iban a pasar allí toda la noche? ¿Y si en la fiesta bebían alcohol? ¿Y si alguna se enrollaba con Zabini? ¡PERO QUÉ NARICES LE IMPORTABA A ELLA! ¡Había perdido el juicio! Si seguía así iría a _San Mungo_ pero no para visitar a su padre, si no para ingresar voluntariamente.

Lavender soltó una risita.

— No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. Ya disfrutaremos por ti. Que descanses— Brown estaba segura de que si pinchaba un poco a Ginny, acabaría cediendo e iría con ellas pero la pelirroja no cambió de opinión y se tumbó en su cama.

— Hasta mañana entonces— sonrió haciendo aspavientos con la mano para que se marchasen de una vez. Sin duda había tomado la decisión correcta.

Las chicas desistieron al ver que no había forma de convencerla y no la presionaron más. Se echaron la capa de invisibilidad por encima y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Ginny completamente sola.

_Mientras tanto…_

Theo y Luna caminaban por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso buscando la _Sala de los Menesteres._ El Slytherin quería guardar algo allí. Todos sus compañeros habían entregado el trabajo de pociones a Snape pero él se había guardado una pequeña dosis de _Cambiatio Personalitas_ y _Animi motus Acrescere_. Solía quedarse con muestras de todas las pociones porque tarde o temprano podían servirle para cualquier cosa y sabía que si dejaba esos brebajes en su habitación, Draco o Blaise acabarían por quitárselos, así que lo mejor era esconderlos en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. En ese momento, comenzó a surgir una puerta en la pared y Luna y él entraron rápidamente. Sin embargo, aquella vez la sala no tenía la misma forma. No había chimenea ni ningún diván. Era mucho más grande y había cientos de objetos por todas partes. Al parecer no era el único que escondía cosas allí. Había apilados grandes montones de trastos como si fuesen montañas, escobas viejas, escritorios, artilugios anticuados…

— Vamos a buscar un sitio donde nadie pueda encontrar las pociones— murmuró Luna soltándole de la mano.

— Está bien— Theo sacó los frascos del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los dio— Seguro que tú encuentras un lugar mejor.

Luna sonrió y luego miró a _Oníria,_ que continuaba moviendo las alas en su hombro. Quizás su mariposa les podía ayudar.

— ''Escritorio, escritorio, cajón''— susurró el bichito y Luna asintió. Se aproximó al mueble y comenzó a abrir uno a uno los cajones para ver si estaban vacíos y si podía dejar allí los frascos. Theo la siguió. Esperaba que el profesor Snape jamás se enterase de que se había quedado con unas pequeñas dosis. Había advertido una y otra vez que estaba prohibido, así que corría el riesgo de que lo expulsaran, pero era imposible… allí nadie encontraría los frascos. Observó la estancia y se dio cuenta de que sobre el escritorio había una caja. Una caja que captó su atención. Curioso, la destapó para saber lo que guardaba y vio que en el interior había una diadema. Era una joya exquisita. Representaba la figura de un águila con las alas extendidas y en su pecho tenía incrustada una gran piedra azul. Le recordaba a los ojos de Luna. Seguramente a ella le quedaría de maravilla.

— Luna— dijo sin apartar la mirada de la diadema. Con mucho cuidado la cogió sacándola de la caja. Parecía ser una joya antigua y quizás era muy valiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Luna guardó los frascos en uno de los cajones y miró lo que Theo tenía en las manos— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonita!

Ella observó la tiara por unos momentos. Jamás había visto una diadema tan preciosa, pero… su forma le resultaba familiar. _Un águila._ ¿Acaso era la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw? ¡OH! ¿Y qué hacía allí? Nadie la había visto nunca.

— Theo, creo que podría ser la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw— alzó las manos para cogerla pero en ese momento _Oníria_ se apartó de su hombro y comenzó a volar muy alterada.

— _'' ¡No, no! ¡Mala, mala! ¡Peligro!''— _exclamaba una y otra vez— '_'Diadema mala, mala''._

Theo observó a la mariposa extrañado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a _Oníria_? ¿Y a qué se refería Luna? ¿Diadema perdida de Ravenclaw?

— Suéltala Theo— lo advirtió Luna nerviosa— Si _Oníria_ dice que es mala será por algo… aunque no lo entiendo. Es muy raro, ¿no crees?

El Slytherin no entendía nada pero no puso objeciones y volvió a dejar la tiara en el interior de la caja. Aunque... le costó soltarla. ¿Por qué no podía quedársela? ¡Quería regalársela a Luna!

— ¿Qué es eso de la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw?

Luna enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No conoces la historia? A lo mejor está aquí porque quizás alguien no quería que la encontrasen— comentó cogiéndolo del brazo y _Oníria_ volvió a posarse en su hombro, calmada— Verás, hace mucho tiempo...

Theo asintió y absorvió la información interesado pero mientras se marchaban de aquel lugar, no pudo evitar girarse para mirar una vez más aquella caja. La diadema era preciosa, pero también extraña… no entendía por qué tenía esa sensación. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas. El deseo de regalarle algo bonito a Luna le estaba afectando y esa joya le había gustado mucho para ella, pero tenía que confiar en _Oníria. _Si la mariposa decía que era mala sería por algo. Quizás le habían echado un maleficio o magia negra, quién sabe.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin y vieron que estaba vacía. Sin Pansy, Astoria, Montague… _Nadie._

Absolutamente nadie.

'_'Gracias a Salazar''_ — pensó Theo. Había estado preocupado porque pudiesen ver a Luna allí. Menos mal que los viernes a esa hora todos solían estar fuera del castillo.

Apresuró el paso y se acercó a su dormitorio. De pronto, Luna soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa? Si es por Blaise o Draco…— musitó él antes de abrir la puerta.

— No, no Theo… es que he recordado la primera vez que entré en tu habitación— Luna no podía evitar reírse cada vez que pensaba en aquella noche— De verdad, siento mucho lo del colchón. Nunca volveré a pegarte otro a la espalda.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa.

— Tranquila Luna, no fue para tanto— se rio para sí mismo. Había pasado un infierno la mañana que tuvo que estar con el colchón pegado a su espalda. Se cayó al suelo más de diez veces.

Tragó saliva antes de abrir la puerta y cuando ambos entraron en el dormitorio vieron que los demás habían dejado algunas botellas encima del escritorio y habían sacado copas de cristal.

— Aquí tenemos a los _enamorados—_ sonrió Blaise amargamente con una copa en la mano. Al parecer llevaba un rato bebiendo y parecía algo…_contento_— Lunátic…— al ver que Theo lo fulminaba con la mirada carraspeó— Ehh Lovegood. ¿Dónde narices están las demás?

— No creo que tarden mucho en llegar— comentó sentándose en una bonita _chaise longue_ que había cerca. Los gorilas se acomodaron junto a ella y comenzaron a jugar con _Oníria._ ¡Qué bonito era aquel bicho!

Theo resopló al ver que le quitaban el sitio y tuvo que quedarse de pie hablando con Draco y Blaise.

Malfoy se sirvió una copa. Estaba impaciente joder. ¿Por qué narices tardaba tanto Granger? Ya eran las siete. Aún no había bebido pero no podía aguantar más. Quizás con un poco de Whisky de Fuego se calmaba.

— Theo, ¿tú vas a tomar algo?— preguntó el rubio mientras vertía el contenido de la botella en su copa.

Theo se mantuvo en silencio. No solía beber porque se ponía muy… ¡bah! ¡Pero si sólo se tomaba una copa no creía que le pasara nada!

— Bueno, está bien, ponme un poco de Whisky de Fuego— comentó acercándose a donde estaban las bebidas.

— ¿Qué? — Malfoy dejó la botella sobre el escritorio y lo miró con mala cara— Sírvetelo tú, imbécil.

Blaise por su parte continuaba saboreando su copa. Whisky de Fuego, Whisky de Fuego_. Lo odiaba._ Le recordaba esa noche… Apretó el puño con fuerza y se bebió el resto de la copa de golpe. Necesitaba que la maldita _pecosa_ apareciese de una vez. ¿Dónde mierda se había metido? Seguramente tardaba tanto porque estaría arreglándose para que él la deseara. ¿Llevaría el vestido negro que usó aquella noche en la discoteca? Qué culo le hacía… _JODER._

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y aparecieron Lavender, Parvati y Hermione, pero no había rastro de Ginny. Blaise se quedó lívido. Quizás se había entretenido por el camino. _Ya llegaría…_ Al ver que la leona cerraba la puerta se le encogió el estómago. Quería preguntarle pero no debía hacerlo. Gracias a Circe alguien se le adelantó.

— ¿Dónde está la comadreja? — preguntó Draco acercándose a ellas. Hermione dejó la capa de invisibilidad sobre una silla y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— Es Ginny, Malfoy y para tu información…— _ohh sí,_ tenía que disimular a la perfección. Los demás debían creer que ella seguía odiándole— no va a venir.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no reírse. _Dichosa sabelotodo…_ qué bien sabía interpretar su papel.

— ¿CÓMO QUE NO VA A VENIR? — graznó Blaise de pronto haciendo que todos se quedasen extrañados.

Hermione no supo qué decir al ver a Zabini en ese estado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado?

— Pues… no ha pasado una buena noche y le dolía mucho la cabeza— era mejor no decir nada de lo sucedido con Arthur y las pesadillas que había tenido Harry con Voldemort. Había estado hablando con su amigo durante el almuerzo y al parecer cuando Snape se lo llevó por la noche del despacho de Dumbledore, fue para enseñarle _Oclumancia_. Por lo visto, el señor oscuro había conseguido adentrarse en su mente y era muy peligroso. No podían permitirlo.

Blaise se mordió la lengua intentando no perder el control. _Mierda._ Maldita _pecosa_. No podía hacerle eso. ¿Por qué coño no había ido? ¿Que le dolía la cabeza? ¡MENTIRA! ¡Era una excusa patética! Seguro que cambiaba de opinión. Estaba convencido de que iría a verle. No podría resistirse y más si estaban la _sangre sucia_ y el resto de sus _amiguitas_ allí. Era cuestión de tiempo que apareciese por la puerta.

Lavender y Parvati no escucharon lo que estaban hablando los demás y se sirvieron una copa como si estuviesen en su propia casa. Luego se acercaron a la _chaise longue_ para saludar a Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¡Venga Gregory levántate!— Parvati lo cogió de la mano, apartándolo del sillón y se acercó a su oído haciendo que él sintiese una fuerte sacudida— Es mejor que Theo se siente junto a Luna. Seguro que si tú tuvieras novia te gustaría estar con ella.

Goyle asintió muy nervioso.

— Sí, supongo— _por desgracia_ no sabía lo que se sentía teniendo novia. No era el caso— ¿Hasta qué hora vas a quedarte Parvati?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

— Hasta la que vosotros queráis. A nosotras nos da igual— al ver que aún no lo había soltado de la mano, la apartó como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. ¡Qué estaba haciendo! ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

— Estos aguantan toda la noche, aunque Crabbe suele dormirse pronto si bebe mucho— musitó rojo como un tomate, comenzando a rascarse la nuca para disimular.

Parvati soltó una risita al imaginarse a Vincent roncando como un oso en mitad de la fiesta y le dio otro sorbo al Whisky de Fuego. _Qué rico estaba_…¡Esa noche iba a desmelenarse!

Hermione por su parte, permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a Blaise y Draco. Estaba molesta. Molesta porque todos se habían alejado un poco pero Zabini seguía allí incordiando como si fuese una maldita mosca.

— Granger, ¿te sirvo una copa?— musitó Malfoy sin soltar la botella.

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos. Draco jamás servía una copa a nadie, ¿por qué era tan atento con la _sangre sucia_? _Quizás le gustaba…_ ¡OHH POR CIRCE! ¡El alcohol le estaba nublando los sentidos! No pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. ¡Menudas gilipolleces estaba imaginándose!

Draco y Hermione se quedaron confusos al verle reírse sin ton ni son. Parecía estar muy borracho.

— Voy a hacerle compañía a estos imbéciles— dijo Blaise volviendo a llenar su copa y alejándose de ellos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Draco la miró fijamente.

— Ahora que se ha ido, vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿quieres una copa Granger?

— ¿No recuerdas cómo me puse la última vez? ¡Ni hablar! — _ohh no, _no pensaba emborracharse de nuevo y menos estando en la habitación de los Slytherins. ¡Seguro que perdía los papeles y no podía permitirlo!

Draco se rio jocosamente.

— Es Whisky de Fuego. A saber qué mierda tomaste en la discoteca esa de mala muerte— dijo comenzando a servirle la copa sin su aprobación. Sólo podía pensar que si conseguía emborracharla, ella se _soltaría._

Y si se soltaba...

— ¡Te he dicho que no!— Hermione intentó forcejear con él para que dejase la maldita botella sobre el escritorio pero lo único que consiguió fue captar la atención de todo el mundo. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sujetando a Malfoy de la muñeca. Al ver que todos la miraban, el color de sus mejillas se volvió de un rojo intenso y apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado. Tenía que ser más discreta— Está bien, beberé pero sólo una.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente. _Sólo una…_ Sí claro. Iba a asegurarse de que '_'esa copa'' _nunca estuviese vacía. Terminó de servirle y vio que los demás se habían sentado en el suelo formando un círculo. Blaise había cogido una botella y la mecía entre sus brazos como si fuese un bebé.

— ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo? — preguntó Draco algo confuso. Theo estaba junto a la loca, Zabini junto a Crabbe y Goyle y Brown al lado de Patil.

— ¡Vamos a jugar a un juego!— exclamó Lavender entusiasmada. Se había terminado su copa y empezaba a estar feliz, pero sólo un poco.

Hermione palideció. Estaban sentados en círculo y Zabini acunaba entre sus brazos una... ¡OHH! ¿ACASO PRETENDÍAN JUGAR A LA BOTELLA? ¡Si era así, se largaba de allí inmediatamente!

— Yo no pienso jugar a la mierda de la botella— espetó Malfoy al darse cuenta de lo que pretendían. ¡Habían perdido el juicio por Circe! Sólo faltaba que tuviese que besar a Crabbe.

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos pero no se levantó.

— Draco, ¿quién ha dicho nada de botella? Vamos a jugar a otra cosa.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

— ¿A qué? — se atrevió ella a preguntar.

— Pues de momento...¡AL _YO NUNCA!— _exclamó Parvati— ¡Eso nos hará entrar en calor!

Draco se quedó en blanco. Ese era un juego _muggle_, pero también era conocido en el mundo mágico. _Mierda_. Él y Granger estaban jodidos. Realmente jodidos. La miró para ver la reacción de ella y le sorprendió ver que estaba muy tranquila. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¡Debería estar preocupada! Aunque… tenían la opción de mentir. _Sí,_ él no diría la verdad.

Hermione se extrañó. ¿Yo nunca? ¿Qué era eso? Bueno… al menos no tendría que besar a nadie. No dijo nada y se sentó junto a los demás al lado de Zabini. Draco suspiró al ver que ella se encogía de hombros. Era evidente que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo iba el juego. Su teoría se confirmó cuando ella habló.

— ¿Alguno puede explicarme cómo va este juego? No habrá que girar la botella, ¿verdad?

Lavender soltó una risita.

— Mione, ¿en serio nunca has jugado?

Hermione, estresada, se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se cruzó de piernas. _PUES NO._ No estaba acostumbrada a ir a fiestas ni a ese tipo de juegos.

— No tiene gracia Lavender— suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz— ¿Podéis explicármelo?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco al ver que no tenía muchas opciones y se unió al grupo, asegurándose de que Crabbe se apartaba del lado de la leona para sentarse junto a ella.

— Veamos Granger, el que ahora mismo tiene la botella es Blaise y la irá pasando. Cada uno tendrá que decir una frase cuando tenga la botella en la mano. Por ejemplo '_'yo nunca he bebido''._

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

— Tú _sí_ has bebido Malfoy.

— Eso es— afirmó— El que tiene la botella debe decir algo que realmente _sí _haya hecho y los demás tendrán que beber si también lo han hecho.

— ¡Pero entonces vamos a terminar con un coma etílico!— exclamó desesperada pero Malfoy se acercó a su oído.

— No hace falta que digas la verdad— susurró discretamente al ver que todos se limitaban a observar como Blaise llenaba unos vasos con Whisky que había dejado en el centro del círculo.

Hermione se tensó. ¡Si alguien decía _''yo nunca he besado a alguien'', _ella tendría que beber porque _sí_ lo había hecho! ¡Y LOS DEMÁS SE ENTERARÍAN! ¡Ay por Merlín qué iba a hacer! ¡Tenía que mentir!

— Ejem— carraspeó Parvati al ver que Malfoy le decía algo al oído a su amiga— ¡Nada de mentiras ehh! Que os veo las intenciones.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

— No, no, tranquila Parvati.

Durante unos segundos hubo silencio.

— ¿Empiezo yo entonces? — preguntó Blaise impaciente. _Beber, beber_. Si bebía se olvidaría de la maldita _pecosa._ Tardaba demasiado. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano llegaría pero había pasado más de media hora y aún no había aparecido. ¿Realmente no iba a ir a su habitación? No, no, imposible.

— Sí, Blaise. Venga ya de una puñetera vez— le instó Draco cruzando las piernas y apoyando las palmas de las manos en el suelo.

— A ver— comenzó a pensar. Lo malo de tener la botella era que él no podría pegarle un trago. Quería pasarla cuanto antes. A él le daba igual mentir por tal de beber, a no ser que hicieran alusión a algo referente a la atracción del mismo sexo o el travestismo. Entonces ni de coña— _''Yo nunca he follado''._

Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas. Blaise iba al grano sin duda. Parvati y Lavender fruncieron el ceño_. ¡Porras! _No iban a poder beber esa vez. Draco cogió un vaso y bebió pero todos se quedaron anonadados al ver que Theo y Luna también lo hacían.

— ¡¿CÓMO?!— graznó Lavender— ¡LUNITA! ¡Qué habéis hecho! ¿Cuándo pensabais contárnoslo?

Theo se llevó la mano al rostro. Por Circe qué vergüenza… no quería mentir sobre algo así pero… ¡Cómo se le ocurría a Blaise empezar precisamente con _esa frase!_

Hermione estaba muy preocupada. Si solamente había sido el turno de Zabini, ¿qué pasaría cuando llevasen un rato jugando?

Blaise pasó la botella a Hermione y ella carraspeó sin saber qué decir. A ver, tenía que buscar algo normal…algo que no fuese embarazoso y que hubiese hecho. Algo cotidiano por ejemplo.

— '_'Yo nunca me he duchado''— _dijo con la botella en la mano.

Blaise bufó indignado.

— ¿Qué mierda de frase es esa, Granger? ¡Así no tiene gracia!— aunque pensándolo bien… ¡podría beber porque lo había hecho! ¡Qué cojones!

Todos cogieron un vaso y volvieron a beber. El turno siguiente fue el de Draco. El rubio hizo un gesto muy teatral intentando crear expectación, algo que sin duda consiguió.

_— ''Yo nunca he metido mano a nadie''— _era un cabrón. Realmente cabrón. Sabía que Granger lo había tocado y tendría que beber por narices. Estaba ansioso por saber si iba a mentir o no. ¡Además, quién iba a sospechar que le había metido mano _a él_! Se atrevió a mirarla y vio que fruncía el ceño, muy enfadada.

Theo, Luna y Blaise volvieron a beber y Hermione, intentando controlar su indignación cogió un vaso del centro, haciendo que todos se quedasen boquiabiertos.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!— aulló roja como un tomate. Malfoy no iba a conseguir amedrentarla. Le demostraría que no iba a echarse atrás— ¡No pienso dar explicaciones!

Lavender se frotó las manos muy emocionada. _COTILLEOS, COTILLEOS_. Cuando volvieran a la habitación de Gryffindor, le sonsacaría todo.

Draco esbozó media sonrisa ladeada, eufórico. Cada vez que él cogiera la botella iba a conseguir sacar a Granger de sus casillas. Se la pasó a Crabbe y esperó a que el gorila hablase.

— Ehh, '_'yo nunca he comido más de seis veces seguidas''— _todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Desde luego él era el único que lo había hecho. Ni siquiera Goyle era tan bruto.

— Anda _Crabby, Crabby,_ déjame a mí— Lavender le arrebató la botella y sonrió— _''Yo nunca he besado a nadie''._

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. _Maldita sea. _Cuando volvió a beber todos la miraron atónitos. ¿Por qué tenían que estar diciendo esas cosas? Y peor aún, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE LIMITABA A MENTIR Y A DISIMULAR? Pero… en parte, no quería que continuasen pensando que era una mojigata. _Estaba harta. _

Parvati se asombró al ver que casi todos bebían, incluso Hermione. Los únicos que no habían besado a nadie eran Vincent, Gregory y ella. ¡¿POR QUÉ ERA LA ÚNICA?! Además, si Lavender había dicho eso con la botella en la mano quería decir que… ¿TAMBIÉN HABÍA BESADO A ALGUIEN? ¡Ay por Dios pero qué demonios había pasado! ¡No se había enterado de nada!

Lavender volvió a pasar la botella y se la dio a Parvati. Y así continuaron largo rato, con preguntas bochornosas y bebiendo una y otra vez hasta que llegó un punto en el que la botella estaba prácticamente vacía y ellos… no parecían los mismos.

— Quedagg muy pocoff Whiskygg de Fuegohh— balbuceó Blaise. _Mierdaff otra vez._ ¡¿Por qué teníaff que hablar como un retrasadogg cada vez que bebíaff?! ¡Ni siquierag en sus pensamientos se escuchabaf bien a sí mismogg!

— Venga Blaise, termina tú— Draco estaba muy mareado pero al menos no parecía ebrio como su amigo. Miró a Granger y vio que estaba muy roja. Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

Zabini se levantó con la botella en la mano, tambaleándose un poco.

— '_'Yo nuncagg me he sentidoff atraído sexualmente por ninguna personag de las que hay en estaff habitación''_— Todos palidecieron. Blaise sonrió eufórico y vertió el resto del contenido de la botella en los vasos. Él se sentía atraído sexualmente por la _pecosa_ y aunque ella no estuviera presente, _estaba omnipresente,_ así que también servía.

Malfoy se puso muy nervioso. _Joder_, parecía incluso que ya no se sentía mareado. ¿Qué narices hacía? ¿Bebía? No podía. ¡Era una locura! No sabía qué hacer. Miró a la leona para observar su expresión y las pupilas se dilataron al ver que ella cogía uno de los vasos. ¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA HACIENDO! Completamente histérico miró a los demás pero para su sorpresa, además de Theo y _Lunática, _Goyle también estaba bebiendo.

Un momento, ¿qué hacía Gregory bebiendo? Y además… ¿por qué cojones Blaise había dicho esa frase? ¿ACASO SE SENTÍA ATRAÍDO SEXUALMENTE POR GRANGER? ¡No, no por Circe!

— Granger, qué coño haces— masculló entre dientes con la esperanza de que soltase el vaso.

— Cállatepp Malfoy— le espetó sonriendo— Es el final del juegoff. Quierog beber.

Crabbe soltó una risita. Granger estaba tan borracha que seguramente ya los veía a todos muy guapos, por eso estaba bebiendo. Lavender se levantó como un resorte del suelo y casi perdió el equilibrio de lo mareada que estaba.

— ¡BIEN! ¡BIEN!— comenzó a dar saltitos y Parvati la imitó— ¡Ahora que ya estamos felices, vamos a jugar a otra cosa!

Draco inhaló y exhaló. _Qué molestas eran joder._ A saber qué pretendían ahora.

— ¿A quéff? — Blaise repentinamente se sintió interesado. ¿Beberían más? ¡Bah! Daba igual. Si no era así, cogería otra botella del escritorio.

— A ver…— suspiró Lavender. Estaba emocionada pero en parte también se sentía algo alicaída. Faltaba Cormac. _Su Cormac._ Tenía mucho calor y quería besarle. ¡POR MORGANA! El alcohol le estaba haciendo pensar en cosas muy…muy…— Ehh, ¿alguien tiene un pañuelo? De seda me refiero, no de papel.

Todos se quedaron callados.

— Pues noff— espetó Blaise. ¿Qué mierda de juego era ese? No parecía divertido.

— Yo tengo uno— comentó de pronto Draco con una expresión inescrutable. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y abrió uno de los cajones hasta dar con su caja negra. Retiró la tapa y sacó _el pañuelo._

_El pañuelo de ella._

Hermione se estremeció. Él seguía teniéndolo guardado. Aún recordaba el día que lo vio a través de aquel extraño espejo. ¡Tenía que recuperarlo! Pero… no podía pedírselo delante de todos. Decidió morderse el labio y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Lavender.

— Bien, ¿quién va a ser la víctima?— Lavender estaba eufórica. Por fin iba a poder poner en práctica ese juego tan morboso que había visto en una de las secciones de la revista _Corazón de bruja_— A ver, Parvati, elige tú.

La chica se quedó en silencio. Supo que juego era al haber escuchado a Lavender mencionar el pañuelo. También lo había visto en la revista.

— Hermione— soltó una risa. Aunque su amiga en el _''yo nunca''_ hubiese bebido, seguramente había mentido para que dejasen de verla como una mojigata. ¡Con ese juego iban a hacerla sufrir bastante!

La leona intentó no perder la calma. _Un pañuelo… una víctima_. ¿Quizás era el escondite? ¡No! Tenía la sensación de que era algo malo. Algo realmente malo.

— Malfoy, tápale los ojos con el pañuelo— murmuró Lavender. Qué raro… nunca hubiese pensado que el rubio tendría un pañuelo de seda granate, encima parecido al de Mione…¡Qué afeminado! Pero bueno, si ese era su gusto… tampoco iba a entrometerse.

Draco no dijo nada y se acercó a la leona. Se puso tras ella y comenzó a cubrirle los ojos con el pañuelo, atándoselo lenta y suavemente. Lo hacía intencionadamente, tomándose su tiempo para que ella lo percibiese cerca, para que notase su respiración contra su nuca. Estaba impaciente por saber cómo continuaba el juego.

— Bien, siguiente víctima Parvati, pero esta vez tiene que ser un chico— murmuró Lavender.

Patil asintió en silencio y no se lo pensó mucho.

— Pues Zabini, por ejemplo.

Blaise que permanecía en las musarañas, reaccionó al escuchar que lo nombraban.

— ¿Qué pasaff conmigo?

Lavender y Parvati se rieron. ¡Desde luego estaba en la inopia!

— Acércate a Hermione— Blaise no entendía que era lo que pretendían pero se encogió de hombros y se aproximó a la leona. Un momento… ¿NO TENDRÍA QUE MAGREAR A LA _SANGRE SUCIA_? ¡NO POR CIRCE, JAMÁS LO HARÍA!

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué mierda iban a hacer? No le gustaba ni un pelo el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. ¿Por qué narices no lo habían nombrado a él?

Lavender se acercó a Zabini para susurrarle algo al oído.

— ¡QUÉ! — ladró cuando escuchó lo que ella le dijo. La borrachera le bajó de golpe— ¡NI HABLAR! ¡LEE MIS LABIOS! ¡N-O-V-O-Y-A-H-A-C-E-R-L-O!

Lavender se rio y lo empujó hasta que lo situó frente a Hermione.

— No seas tonto, tampoco es para tanto.

La preocupación de Draco crecía por momentos. ¿Qué le había dicho Brown a Blaise? Necesitaba saberlo pero no podía hacer nada. ¡Tenía que controlarse joder! ¡Se pondría en evidencia!

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Había escuchado el nombre de Zabini y tenía un mal presentimiento. De pronto notó que alguien se acercaba mucho a ella y cuando percibió su fragancia se dio cuenta que era Lavender.

— Mione, tú solamente tienes que decir _''para''— _le susurró al oído.

— ¿Cómogg? ¿De qué vaff esto Lavender? Explícate— masculló en voz baja, estresada. El no poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Además, estaba mareada y con los ojos cerrados era como si la habitación diese vueltas.

— Él va a pasar la mano por tu cuerpo, tranquiiiila sin tocarte— al ver que se ponía histérica le acarició el brazo— Repito, sin tocarte. Tú tendrás que decir _''para'' _y justo entonces, él detendrá su mano.

— ¿Y qué demonios pasaráff entonces?— Hermione se imaginaba la respuesta pero su mente se negaba a admitirla.

— Que tendrá que besarte en esa zona.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO!— gritó desesperada alzando las manos para quitarse el pañuelo pero Lavender no la dejó.

— Relájate, puede ser en la frente, en la barbilla, en el cuello, en el pecho…o… — prefería no seguir hablando. Sabía que Hermione se desquiciaría— Ehh, sólo será un leve roce. No te preocupes.

Draco había pegado la oreja a la conversación y no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

NO.

NO.

A pesar de que intentaba mantener la calma, estaba frenético. PUTO BLAISE. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no podía haberle tocado a otro? ¡Y TAMPOCO! ¡No iba a dejar que nadie pusiera la boca en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Granger! ¡Y menos en sus labios!

_'' Joder relájate, no puedes demostrar que te importa, si no se irá todo a la mierda''_ — no sabía qué hacer. Si respiraba quizás se calmaba. Además, como decía Brown, sólo era un roce. _Un maldito roce. _

— Bien _Blaisy,_ acércate un poco más a Mione— Lavender hizo un ademán y Blaise casi se pegó a ella farfullando y soltando maldiciones. Qué trauma… con la _sangre sucia_… con el pelo de estropajo que tenía. Aunque…estaba buena, pero no era su tipo.

— ¿A qué esperas Blaise?— Crabbe estaba impaciente por ver el show. ¡POR DIOS, JAMÁS SE HABÍA REIDO TANTO! Observó a Draco y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy colorado y parecía enfadado. Pero bueno…en él era algo habitual.

Zabini entornó los ojos y comenzó a pasar la mano de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Granger completamente desganado. De pronto, se percató de que ella debía tener…bueno, lo que todas las féminas tenían bajo la falda. ¡OH POR CIRCE! ¿Y si tenía que besarla ahí abajo? Ese pensamiento hizo que se recalentase más aún de lo que ya estaba por culpa del maldito alcohol.

— Ya, para— dijo Hermione intentando sonar firme. Tenía que aparentar seguridad. Sólo era un roce. Además, no percibía la mano de Zabini en su cara. Así que él no tendría que besarla en la boca. Pero… ¿Dónde demonios se había detenido?

Blaise resopló. Había parado en su barriga. _Menuda mierda._ Ahora que estaba imaginándose cómo sería lo que había debajo de aquella falda... Desde luego el alcohol estaba causándole estragos. _Joder_… y la _pecosa_ seguía sin aparecer.

Como era muy alto, decidió agacharse y se puso de rodillas para estar más cómodo. Hermione sintió una sacudida al notar que Zabini comenzaba a levantarle un poco la camisa del uniforme y se la doblaba para que no cayera hacia abajo. Blaise se enrojeció violentamente al ver el estómago de la _sangre sucia_. Junto al ombligo tenía un pequeño lunar muy sexy. Ohh por Salazar Slytherin, no pudo evitar pensar en Weasley. Recordó sus pecas. Seguro que _ella_ tenía pecas por esa zona… ¿Cómo serían? _Joder,_ sólo de pensar en ello notaba que se le ponía dura. Instintivamente cerró los ojos. Tenía que olvidarse de que era Granger. Pensar que ese lunar era una peca.

_Una peca de Weasley._

Lentamente se acercó y con parsimonia entreabrió los labios, comenzando a besarlo, haciendo que a ella se le erizase todo el vello de su cuerpo. Se suponía que sólo era un roce, pero… ¿por qué no lamerlo? Si lo hacía un rato no pasaría nada. Abrió un poco más la boca y deslizó la lengua en círculos alrededor, notando la suavidad de su piel. Hermione no pudo controlarse y soltó un gemido.

_Él tenía…tenía los labios muy calientes._

Malfoy, completamente fuera de sí, no aguantó más y se acercó a Blaise pegándole un fuerte empujón y tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué coño haces?! — bramó Blaise furioso. ¡Draco le había destrozado la diversión! ¡Encima que la _pecosa_ no iba a ir! ¡¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de ese lunar tan irresistible que le recordaba a ella?!

— Sólo era un roce Blaise— los dientes de Draco rechinaron. No podía soportarlo. Granger era suya. Sólo él podía tocarla y besarla, y aunque le jodiese no poder decirlo en voz alta, no iba a permitirlo.

Hermione se apartó rápidamente el pañuelo de los ojos y se bajó la camisa del uniforme, muy nerviosa. Miró a Malfoy y vio que estaba muy enfadado pero inspiraba profundamente intentando controlarse.

Mientras tanto…en la habitación de Gryffindor…

Ginny daba vueltas de un lado a otro, tirándose de los pelos, completamente histérica. ¿POR QUÉ SALÍAN HERMIONE Y ZABINI TAN JUNTOS EN EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR? ¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO? ¡OHH NO! ¿Y SI TODO LO QUE HABÍA SOSPECHADO ERA CIERTO? ¿Y SI A ELLA LE GUSTABA ÉL Y ESTABAN ENROLLÁNDOSE EN LA FIESTA?

— ¡AHH! ¡Joder!— exclamó desabrochándose la corbata del uniforme y acercándose al espejo para peinarse. Definitivo, no iba a permanecer más tiempo encerrada. Iría y le plantaría cara a ese desgraciado. No podía estar tranquila en su dormitorio desde luego.

Rebuscó en el maquillaje de Lavender y sacó el brillo de labios. No estaba poniéndose guapa para Zabini, ni mucho menos. ¡JAMÁS! Pero iba a hacer que él viese lo irresistible que podía llegar a ser, aunque fuese en uniforme. Luego se marcharía dejándole con las ganas. ¡Ese vicioso iba a enterarse de quién era ella!

Por otro lado, la situación en la habitación de Slytherin parecía haberse calmado. Blaise había cogido otra botella y se había tumbado en la _chaise longue_, canturreando una canción que nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado.

— _''¡Esas pecas… dime por dónde las tienes! ¿Quizás ahí abajo…? Me gustaría verlas…''_

Hermione rodó los ojos y se sentó en una de las camas. _En la de Malfoy. _Sabía que era la de él porque la primera noche que fue con las chicas a gastarle la broma estaba durmiendo ahí. Draco no lo dudó y se sentó junto a ella.

— Oye Malfoy...— susurró medio aturdida. Aún seguía mareada pero al menos tenía el control de la situación— Yo no quería… yo… lo de Zabini…

— Déjalo Granger— suspiró él, haciendo como si no le hubiese importado— Si conseguimos quedarnos a solas, te aseguro que yo te lo haré mucho mejor.

Hermione sonrió y luego resopló para sí misma al ver que no podía tocarle. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle...Pero aunque los demás no les estuviesen prestando atención en ese instante, no podían hacer nada.

De pronto, Goyle, que era uno de los que más había bebido, salió de la habitación corriendo a trompicones. No podía soportarlo más. Parvati estaba tan guapa esa noche... pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Era tan inteligente...no podía ni atreverse a soñar con tener una relación con ella. Tenía que alejarse y olvidarla si no quería sufrir, así que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí. Se sentía muy mareado y muy desanimado. Si daba una vuelta por el castillo quizás se despejaba un poco.

Todos se quedaron extrañados al ver que se iba sin dar explicaciones.

— A lo mejor se siente mal y quiere vomitar— se preocupó Parvati.

— Aquí tenemos cuarto de baño— comentó Crabbe desajustándose la corbata.

Lavender observó su reloj y luego los miró preocupada.

— Son más de las diez, chicos— dijo intranquila— Es casi la hora del toque de queda. Tenemos que ir a buscarle antes de que Filch lo vea por los pasillos. Sólo falta que lo pille borracho.

Parvati asintió. Gregory estaba muy ebrio. Era mejor que lo encontrasen cuanto antes, así que no se lo pensó más y Crabbe, Lavender y ella se fueron en su búsqueda. Cuando salieron de la habitación, vieron que en la Sala Común ya no había nadie. Al marcharse de allí y atravesar las mazmorras decidieron dividirse para buscarlo por distintas zonas del castillo. Así lo encontrarían antes.

Por otra parte…

Harry iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso para volver a la Sala Común. Había tenido que estar gran parte de la tarde en la biblioteca buscando un hechizo para arreglar el desastre de la cama de Ron porque aunque él y los demás habían intentado usar el hechizo _Reparo_, no había dado resultado. El cráter seguía estando ahí. Por si fuera poco, estaba agotado porque la noche anterior había pasado horas en el despacho de Snape aprendiendo _Oclumancia_. Al parecer, Voldemort había entrado en su mente y tenía que impedirlo a toda costa. Estaba realmente preocupado. Por suerte, Arthur estaba a salvo, pero él seguía intranquilo.

¿Y si Voldemort le hacía daño a más personas? Además, ¿qué significaba la bola de cristal? ¿Una profecía? Por más que pensaba, menos entendía. Por si fuera poco, había ido a visitar a Ron a la enfermería después del almuerzo y estaba muy raro. Sin duda, bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. Seguramente no se habría recuperado del ataque de las arañas, aunque no comprendía por qué no dejaba de repetir _''Me ha violado Harry, te digo que me ha violado''._

En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de alguien corriendo por el pasillo acercándose a él. Se giró y para su sorpresa vio a… — ¿GOYLE?

¿Qué hacía él cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor cuando era casi la hora del toque de queda? Lo observó al ver que se paraba frente a él y se dio cuenta de que parecía mareado.

— ¿Quégg pasa Potter?— balbuceó tambaleándose. Curiosamente en ese momento no lo veía como un enemigo. Le apetecía volver a la fiesta pero...no recordaba el camino. Se había perdido y necesitaba ayuda— Acompáñameff a la fiesshta— aunque no tuviese nada que hacer con Parvati, se había arrepentido de marcharse. Quería volver a verla. Había decidido observarla en silencio. _Eso sería suficiente para él, aunque tuviera que sufrir._

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo. Seguramente era una trampa. Malfoy estaría detrás de todo. Desde luego Goyle sabía hacerse muy bien el borracho.

— Vengaff acompáñameg si no quieres que te obligegg— Goyle se acercó un poco más y también sacó su varita. Si Potter se negaba a llevarle lo obligaría a la fuerza. ¿Cuál era el hechizo para atar a alguien con una cuerda? Sin pensárselo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente— ¡_Asdjhgsjhgincorcego!— _graznó realizando un movimiento muy extraño de varita, provocando una gran explosión y haciendo que ambos se desplomasen contra el suelo.

Por unos instantes todo se quedó en silencio.

Poco a poco, Harry se incorporó muy aturdido y recogió su varita. ¡Qué le pasaba a ese tonto! ¡Había faltado muy poco para que lo matase! Iba lanzarle un maleficio pero justo cuando fue a hacerlo se quedó inmóvil. No pudo hablar. La persona que había frente a él no era Goyle y lo miraba con cara de asombro, como si no entendiese lo que estaba sucediendo.

Harry se quedó desconcertado. ¿Por qué se estaba viendo a sí mismo?

Miró su propio uniforme y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el de Gryffindor, sino el de Slytherin.

— ¡PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO!— gritó levantándose del suelo rápidamente. Él estaba en el cuerpo de Goyle y Goyle en el suyo.

Gregory se incorporó y se quitó las gafas guardándolas en la túnica de Gryffindor. ¿Qué más daba si se había cambiado de cuerpo con él? ¡Ahora seguro que se ligaba a alguna!— Cállategg Potter, quiero que me llevegg a la fiesshta, ¿me ayudas?— musitó haciendo eses de un lado a otro.

Harry suspiró intentando concentrarse. No tenía ni idea de a qué fiesta se refería. Desde luego, el gorila estaba como una cuba. Tenía que hacer algo _y rápido_. Estaba seguro de que en la biblioteca había un contrahechizo para conseguir su cuerpo de vuelta pero sólo tenía diez minutos antes del toque de queda. No podía dejar que Goyle lo acompañase en ese estado y menos con su cuerpo. ¡A saber qué pensaría Madame Pince!

— Mira Goyle— lo sujetó por los hombros pegándolo a la pared para que apoyase la espalda y de paso que no se moviese tanto— Voy a ir a la biblioteca pero tienes que quedarte aquí. No puedes moverte.

— Yogg quiero volver a la fiesshta y no sé cómogg— lloriqueó molesto pero Harry lo empujó más fuerte.

— ¡Prométemelo! Sólo voy a tardar diez minutos. Es muy poco tiempo. Luego te llevaré a la fiesta, ¿vale? — le seguiría la corriente para que no se moviese de allí.

Goyle suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo, dándose un porrazo en el culo pero estaba tan feliz que no le dolió.

— Valeff, pero como tardes oncegg minutos me voy sin ti. La buscarégg yo soloff— dijo hipando un poco.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro amargado y se marchó rápidamente para no perder más tiempo. Pensaba que iba a costarle mucho esfuerzo correr con el cuerpo de Goyle pero se sorprendió al notar que era muy agil. La verdad era que no se lo esperaba. _Gracias a Dios._ Así había posibilidades de que consiguiese llegar a la biblioteca antes de que Pince se marchase.

Goyle permaneció sentado en el suelo. _Qué aburrimientoff. _Esperaba que Potter volviese pronto para llevarle a la fiesta y así no estar más tiempo tirado solo en el pasillo con otro cuerpo. Metió la mano en la túnica, sacó las gafas y se las puso. ¿Eran…nuevas? Al menos eran más bonitas. Con las otras, Potter parecía un viejo.

De pronto escuchó una voz familiar.

— ¿Harry?— preguntó Parvati preocupada— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Goyle se sorprendió al verla y soltó una carcajada_. _Un momento. ¿Harry? _''¡OHHH HARRY SÍ HARRY, EL GUAPO, EL QUE QUIZÁS ERA EL ELEGIDO!''_ Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. Como pudo, se incorporó apoyando una mano en la pared intentando parecer sexy y se acercó a ella.

Parvati abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo ebrio que estaba Harry. Así que... había más personas en el castillo que estaban de fiesta. ¿Quizás en la Sala Común de Gryffindor había alguna celebración y ella no se había enterado? Eso explicaba por qué Ginny había querido quedarse en la habitación… _Por Harry._

— Parvati, tú ereg preciosa, muyff muyff preciosa— balbuceó casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Parvati lo sujetó del torso para que no se cayese.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Harry nunca le había dicho algo así pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba borracho… además, tenía entendido que a él le gustaba Cho. Se suponía que ella tenía que estar buscando a Gregory pero debía llevar a Harry a su habitación. No podía dejarle así en mitad del pasillo.

— Harry, échame el brazo por encima. Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto, venga— al ver que no se movía, ella lo agarró y comenzó a caminar hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda pero el moreno no parecía querer colaborar.

— Noff, noff. Tengo que quedarme aquígg— dijo apartándose. ¿Cómo iba a entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor? Aunque en realidad… siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber cómo era. Aunque hubiese estado en el dormitorio de las chicas, no había visto nada más.

Parvati resopló.

— Venga Harry, deja de hacer tonterías— se sonrojó un poco al ver que le tenía muy cerca. _Demasiado cerca._ ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Goyle se rascó la nuca. Quería decirle algo y no tenía vergüenza por primera vez en su vida. ¡Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

— Nunca he besado a nadie— musitó claramente haciendo que Parvati se congelase.

Ella, arrebolada, no supo a dónde mirar. ¿Qué clase de indirecta era aquella? Además, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Si nunca se había sentido atraída por él.

— Yo tampoco— murmuró sin saber siquiera por qué narices lo había dicho.

Goyle soltó una risita. Estaba tan feliz por haberle dicho algo así que incluso olvidó que estaba en el cuerpo de Harry. Quería besarla.

_A ella._

No a otra. Que Crabbe se quedase haciendo el cursillo intensivo para buscar la novia de sus sueños. Él no podía pensar en otra que no fuese Parvati.

Muy despacio, sin pedirle permiso, se acercó a sus labios y los besó. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo así que empezó a abrirlos lentamente. Estaba seguro de que ella se apartaría, sorprendida, asustada, pero no. Parvati no hizo nada. Se quedó rígida notando la suavidad de su boca. A ella no le gustaba Harry. Siempre lo había visto como un buen amigo, pero… ese beso la estaba dejando sin respiración y no entendía por qué. Era como si hubiese algo…una extraña conexión entre ellos que no podía explicar, y sin poder controlarse soltó un gemido. Goyle se apartó al escucharla, preocupado. ¿Quizás había hecho algo mal? Ni siquiera había metido la lengua en su boca.

— Parvati.

— N-no…— musitó entrecortadamente_. Qué vergüenza_— No te alejes Harry.

¿Harry? A Goyle se le despejó la mente y lo vio todo claro_. ¡OH MIERDA! _¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Había metido la pata! Instintivamente comenzó a alejarse de ella y sin replanteárselo, salió corriendo hasta esfumarse por el pasillo. Parvati por un momento ni siquiera parpadeó. ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Primero la besaba y luego huía? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

En ese momento, escuchó desde atrás las voces de Lavender y Crabbe.

— ¡Parvati! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Has visto a Gregory?— preguntó Crabbe aproximándose— Nosotros seguimos sin encontrarle.

Pero Parvati no hablaba. Mantenía la mirada perdida, fija en el punto en el que había desaparecido Harry deseando que volviese. Se sentía despreciable por haber dejado que él la besase, sabiendo que a Ginny le gustaba. ¿Qué iba a pensar su amiga si se enteraba?

— No, no lo he visto.

Lavender estaba muy agobiada. Esperaba que el gorila no se metiese en ningún lío.

— Será mejor que sigamos buscando. ¡Venga, vamos!

Por otra parte, Goyle había decidido ir a la biblioteca para buscar a Harry. Menudo lío había formado. Tenía que recuperar su cuerpo y luego explicarle todo a Parvati. _Contarle la verdad._ Cuando iba a entrar en la biblioteca se estampó bruscamente con el moreno, cayéndose al suelo.

— ¡Te dije que no te movieses de allí!— exclamó Harry ayudándolo a levantarse. Luego sacó su varita— ¿Te ha visto alguien?

Goyle se aflojó un poco la corbata de Gryffindor, bastante agobiado y lo miró preocupado. Prefería no contarle lo que había pasado.

— Ehh, no. ¿Has encontrado el contrahechizo?

Harry asintió y alzó la varita.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez, que quiero volver a mi habitación y a ser posible _con mi cuerpo— _Harry fue a darse un pequeño empujón en las gafas pero chasqueó la lengua al ver que no las tenía_. Era la costumbre… _luego apuntó a Goyle con la varita y murmuró el hechizo para acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar de una vez. Por suerte esa noche no tenía sesión de _Oclumancia_ con Snape.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Slytherin…

Luna había entrado al cuarto de baño para lavarle un poco la cara a Theo y había cerrado la puerta. Su novio estaba fatal. Ahora entendía por qué no solía beber. Ella también estaba mareada y veía bichos extraños por todas partes. Incluso había decidido preparar a _Oníria_ una camita y la había dejado en la mesita de noche de Theo porque no se fiaba de si le podía pasar algo estando ella tan ebria... pero su novio estaba peor.

_Mucho peor._

No balbuceaba ni hipaba, pero _sí_ lloraba.

— Ohh Theo, dime qué te pasa— preguntó abriendo el grifo y echándole un poco de agua en la cara y el cuello.

Theo apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se quedó muy quieto. Odiaba beber porque se ponía muy triste y depresivo y le daba vergüenza que Luna lo viese así. En teoría sólo iba a tomarse una copa pero con el dichoso jueguecito del _''yo nunca''_ había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido.

— Luna, todo esto es por mi culpa— musitó comenzando a sollozar. Cada vez que estaba en ese estado, los remordimientos lo carcomían por dentro— Astoria y Pansy te hicieron daño porque yo no estuve contigo y te dejé sola.

A Luna se le rompió el corazón y se pegó a él, abrazándolo para consolarlo. Quizás al notar la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo Theo se calmaba.

— No llores, no es tu culpa. No puedes estar protegiéndome constantemente— le susurró al oído y alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Theo dejó de llorar de pronto y la apartó sujetándola de los hombros.

— No digas eso Luna, no soy bueno para ti— ella se sonrojó al ver con la intensidad que él la miraba. Notaba el tacto de sus manos y estaban calientes— Soy un mal novio.

Luna soltó una risita y volvió a abrazarle.

— No lo eres Theo, no lo eres— notó que él se aferraba fuertemente a ella y empezaba a sollozar de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo para animarle y para que se olvidase de lo sucedido así que se retiró un poco y se puso de puntillas dándole un cálido beso en la boca. Consiguió que él se mantuviera unos segundos en silencio pero luego volvió a llorar.

_Bueno_…insistiría hasta que se le pasase.

Comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por su rostro pero cuando paraba, él volvía a lloriquear, así que se acercó a su cuello y abrió los labios succionándolo sutilmente, intentando no dejarle ninguna marca.

Theo se mantuvo en silencio durante más tiempo esa vez pero tampoco funcionó. Luna tragó saliva. Había algo que no dejaba de rondarle por la mente. Algo en lo que había pensado desde el día en que hicieron el amor en la _Sala de los Menesteres_. En un principio le daba mucha vergüenza pero en ese momento estaba muy feliz. Quería trasmitirle esa felicidad y quitarle la depresión.

— Theo, verás como te pones bien. Volverás a ser feliz, ¿sabes?— susurró comenzando a deslizar las manos por su torso hasta llegar a sus pantalones— Voy a intentar hacerlo bien para que te olvides de lo que sucedió el otro día.

Theo se sonrojó y dejó de sollozar al sentir que ella comenzaba a desabotonarle el pantalón. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Instintivamente cerró los ojos y se quedó apoyado contra la pared.

— Luna, ¿qué quieres…hacer?— jadeó profundamente al notar que ella metía la mano dentro del pantalón.

— Tocarte un poco— sonrió vergonzosamente. Sus dedos vagaban en busca de algo. En busca del miembro de Theo. Seguro que si lo tocaba, él se pondría muy _contento._

Theo no se vio con fuerzas para decirle nada. Tenía vergüenza pero su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y curiosamente había dejado de llorar. Quizás Luna tenía razón. Alzó las manos y la agarró para aproximarla más a él, y de paso para hacerle saber que quería que lo tocase. Luna gimió al notar su longitud. Parecía estar muy…¡Ay! ¿por qué no estaban los _Nargles_ allí para aconsejarla? ¡Así podría preguntarles que qué tenía que hacer en esa ocasión! Aunque… era probable que ellos no supieran mucho acerca de esas cosas.

_O quizás sí._

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de las criaturas por un momento y apretó suavemente la mano, intentando tener mucho cuidado. No podía hacerle daño.

— ¿Qué hago ahora?— preguntó inocentemente. Básicamente sabía qué era lo que había que hacer pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Theo deslizó las manos por su cintura bajando un poco más y se aferró a sus nalgas.

— Tú…déjate llevar— murmuró inclinando la cabeza para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, chupándolo lentamente— El movimiento irá saliendo solo.

Luna esbozó media sonrisa.

— Vale— susurró comenzando a deslizar la mano de arriba abajo muy despacio, casi con miedo. Su miembro estaba duro pero era muy suave, muy cálido y a ella le gustaba. A pesar de que le daba vergüenza hacer algo que nunca había hecho, aquella barrera empezó a romperse y poco a poco dejó de sentirse cohibida.

Y cuanto más hundía Theo los dedos en su trasero, más la embargaba el calor y el _deseo_. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, casi tanto como el de él.

— ¿Voy bien?— musitó deslizando una y otra vez su mano.

Theo, a pesar de que sólo podía jadear, hizo un gran esfuerzo por contestarle.

— Sí Luna, aunque…— ¿cómo se lo decía intentando ser sutil? No quería asustarla— ¿puedes apretar un poco la mano? Necesito notar más presión.

Pensaba que ella se negaría, que quizás se avergonzaría pero Luna ni se inmutó. Al parecer lo deseaba tanto como él, sólo que no se atrevía a decirlo. Luna no contestó y agarró fuertemente su miembro sin dejar de moverlo. Escuchaba como la respiración de él se volvía muy pesada, lo que quería decir que le gustaba y que ella lo estaba haciendo bien. Esperaba que nadie entrase en el cuarto de baño y los viese en ese momento. ¡Qué bochorno pasaría! Además, ella estaba...húmeda. _Lo sentía._ El corazón le latía apresuradamente y cada vez estaba más mojada. No había pensado que haciéndole eso a él, a ella le gustaría tanto. Quería seguir. Comenzó a bombear más rápido y Theo gimió ante la sorpresa.

_Oh, por Dios SÍÍÍ. _Que ella se lo hiciese era mucho mejor que tocarse a sí mismo. No podía compararse.

— Luna…— intentó hablarle pero era incapaz. El placer que estaba sintiendo era cada vez más fuerte y sabía que si ella seguía moviendo de esa forma la mano, estallaría.

Ella, animada por los jadeos de él, aumentó un poco más la presión.

— Tranquilo, no voy a parar. Quiero hacerte feliz— Theo sonrió. _Joder_, digo que si lo hacía feliz. Movía la mano de maravilla, tan bien que no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Su miembro se contrajo contra la mano de Luna y eyaculó, dejando que el placer los abrumara a los dos.

Sólo podía jadear fuertemente. Su respiración era desigual y no supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil, notando como ella seguía dejando la mano sobre su miembro. Luna finalmente retiró la mano pero no se apartó de él ni rompió el abrazo. El calor de sus pectorales contra sus pechos era demasiado agradable como para alejarse de él. No quería hacerlo.

— Theo, ¿lo he hecho bien?— le susurró al oído.

— Creo…creo que tenemos que hacer esto más veces— murmuró mirándola a los ojos. Claro que lo había hecho bien. _Lo había vuelto loco._

Luna soltó una risita y se apartó de él, comenzando a abrocharle el botón del pantalón. En ese momento escucharon a Blaise canturreando desde fuera y algo de cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo. Theo suspiró hastiado. Al menos, él se había recuperado un poco… a saber qué estaba haciendo su amigo. Él y Luna salieron del cuarto de baño y vieron que Hermione y Draco estaban hablando sentados en una de las camas y que Blaise vagaba de un lado a otro haciendo tonterías, pero… los demás aún no habían vuelto.

— Estoy preocupada— comentó Luna. ¿Y si Filch los había pillado? ¿Y si habían avisado a Umbridge? Encima Goyle se había ido de la habitación muy borracho— ¿Y si vamos a buscarles?

Theo asintió y cogió a _Oníria_ de su camita, poniéndosela en el hombro.

— Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Por cierto, ¿y si nos vamos todos a la _Sala de los Menesteres _esta noche? Aquello es mucho más grande y estaremos más cómodos. Además, aquí terminarán descubriéndonos por el escándalo que está formando Blaise— sugirió. Desde luego su dormitorio estaba hecho un desastre y olía a destilería.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa indescifrable. _PERFECTO._

— Yo me quedo aquí.

Theo se extrañó. ¿Y qué iban a hacer Blaise y Hermione?

— A Granger le duele la cabeza— espetó el rubio antes de que ella pudiese hablar. Granger no iría a ninguna parte. Él iba a asegurarse de que así fuese— Dentro de un rato se largará a su habitación.

Hermione lo miró nerviosa. ¿Acaso…? ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Qué clase de mentira era esa! ¿Iba a quedarse a solas con él? Pero no…estaba Zabini. ¡De todas formas no! ¡No estaba preparada! El estómago se le encogió sólo de pensar qué podía suceder si se quedaba allí.

Theo vio que Hermione estaba muy roja y no sabía qué era lo que tramaba su amigo pero Luna le dijo que no se preocupara y que los dejase, así que no le dio importancia y se marchó con ella para buscar a los demás. Luna sabía que había algo fuerte entre Hermione y Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba su relación. Lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Cuando se fueron, Blaise dejó la botella sobre el escritorio. _No podía más. _El cuerpo le ardía como si tuviese fiebre y tenía tanto calor que necesitaba refrescarse. Estaba decepcionado, frustrado y furioso con la _pecosa_. Chasqueó la lengua y sonrió amargamente. De todas formas, ¿qué esperaba? Era una _mujer._ Siempre terminaban decepcionándole. No podía confiar en ninguna. Observó a Draco y vio que estaba hablando con la _sangre sucia._ De pronto se percató de que todos los demás se habían marchado de la habitación y él ni se había dado cuenta. ¿A dónde coño se habían ido? La cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba respirar. Necesitaba aire fresco, abrir la ventana, aunque era irónico… no podía hacerlo porque la habitación estaba bajo el Lago Negro.

_El Lago Negro._

_Eso era._

Estaba loco sin duda. Aún ni siquiera había terminado el invierno pero al menos el hielo ya se había derretido. Aunque el agua estaría congelada, ¡pero qué coño importaba! Él estaba hirviendo y eso le bajaría la temperatura. Además, esa noche no quería dormir solo en su puta cama después de haber tenido la pesadilla.

— ¿A dónde vas Blaise?— preguntó Draco al ver que abría la puerta de la habitación bastante serio y parecía dispuesto a marcharse sin decir nada.

Blaise se giró y lo miró de soslayo. También observó a la _sangre sucia_... Iban a quedarse solos... ¡OH! ¡¿Pero qué gilipolleces se le ocurrían?! Era Draco. Se rio al imaginarse algo tan bizarro.

Draco follando con la _sangre sucia._  
_  
__Absurdo e inimaginable._

— Me voy. Supongo que volveré mañana, o no, quién sabe. Díselo a los demás— antes de que Draco pudiese preguntarle que a qué venía eso, la puerta restalló contra el dintel.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, observándose las manos, que era el único sitio al que se atrevía a mirar. No conseguía respirar y le faltaba el oxígeno. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación pero notó que Malfoy la cogía de la mano. No iba a conseguir escapar desde luego.

— Granger, si lo que pretendes es largarte, no voy a dejar que lo hagas— murmuró aproximándose mucho a ella.

Hermione sólo conseguía tartamudear y a pesar de que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mirarle a los ojos y no sentirse intimidada, era incapaz.

— Yo… los demás volverán Malfoy— dijo después de un largo silencio pero Draco no la soltó.

— Ya has oído. Blaise volverá mañana y los demás... a saber dónde terminan. No va a aparecer nadie por aquí— susurró ásperamente contra su cuello mientras le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

Hermione no podía continuar negándose por más tiempo. Era imposible. Además, realmente... _él le gustaba._

— ¿Estás seguro de que estaremos solos?— jadeó comenzando a bajar los párpados rindiéndose al placer que le provocaba el calor de sus manos desabrochándole la camisa.

— Totalmente Granger— su voz se había vuelto extremadamente ronca y el deseo lo estaba abrumando por completo.

_Definitivamente, ella no iba a marcharse._

Por otra parte, Ginny Weasley, había terminado de arreglarse. No sabía qué hacerse en el pelo pero al final había desistido y se había dejado la melena suelta. Ese día en concreto su cabello estaba salvaje e indomable. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera haber sucedido con Hermione y Zabini en la fiesta pero había algo que no dejaba de preguntarse…Daphne Greengrass había estado todo el rato en su habitación, lo que quería decir que… ¿Zabini no la había invitado? ¿Quizás habían cortado? ¡Eso la hacía preocuparse más porque entonces era posible que se hubiera enrollado con Hermione! Bueno, cuando lo viese ya le preguntaría a él directamente. _Sólo por curiosidad evidentemente_. Tenía que dejarle muy claro que no estaba interesada ni lo más mínimo en sus perversiones. Decidió no entretenerse más y volvió a coger el mapa del merodeador antes de marcharse para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Llevaba mucho rato sin echarle una ojeada y no sabía lo que podía estar pasando. Para su sorpresa, cuando lo miró, hubo algo que la dejó sin aliento.

El nombre de Blaise Zabini aparecía en el embarcadero junto al Lago Negro. Para ser más exactos, _en el agua_. Ginny se estremeció y notó una presión en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar. ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿SE ESTABA AHOGANDO?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡¿Por qué estaba solo?! _¡MIERDA!_  
No lo dudó ni un segundo y arrojó el mapa del merodeador sobre su cama. Que la pillase Filch o Umbridge la descubriese y la castigase era lo de menos. ¿Y si él...necesitaba ayuda? ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar allí? No cogió la varita ni tampoco su túnica. Ni siquiera pensó que se moriría de frío si salía del castillo solamente con el uniforme, pero le daba igual. Zabini era el que podía estar muriéndose en ese momento. Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes. Sin más dilación, salió corriendo de la habitación dando un portazo y se marchó en dirección al Lago Negro lo más rápido que pudo.

Y si Ginny Weasley no hubiese estado tan centrada en el nombre de Blaise Zabini cuando miró el mapa del merodeador, se hubiese dado cuenta de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaban en la habitación de Slytherin...

_Completamente solos._

* * *

**¡OOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGG! MUERO DE INTRIGA, por no decir de otra cosa jajajajajjaja bueno... la noche no ha terminado como podéis comprobar. He tenido que partir el capítulo porque si no hubiera tardado muchísimo en actualizar... El motivo, esta semana me voy de feria hasta el domingo que viene y seguramente estaré todos los días con resaca JAJAJAJA lo que quiere decir que no escribiré porque en ese estado no me hago responsable de lo que pueda salir jajajajjaja De todas formas, ya tengo un pequeño esbozo del siguiente capítulo y en cuanto termine la feria me pondré manos a la obra jajajaja**

**Hablando ahora de este capítulo... ¡POR FIN HAN SALIDO A LA LUZ LA PAREJA MISTERIOSA (RON Y PANSY) Y EL TRÍO AMOROSO (PARVATI, GOYLE Y HARRY)!**

**La única que acertó EL TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO FUE: LucyTheMarauder.**

**Y las que acertaron LA PAREJA MISTERIOSA fueron: Emma Felton, CoposdeHielo y Catiba.**

**Estos chicos han salido de unos problemas para meterse en otros XDD Ahora encima Ron cree que Pansy es su admiradora secreta. ¡LO QUE FALTABA! hahahahaa Y Parvati se siente mal porque cree que Ginny sigue enamorada de Harry (ayy si ella supiera XDD). Encima el beso le ha gustado pero lo que no sabe es que ese beso era de Goyle *-* Veremos a ver cómo se desarrolla este lío jajajajaja**

**Por otro lado... espero que os haya quedado claro el por qué del comportamiento de Blaise. No me extraña que sea como es... D: Espero que Ginny sea capaz de ayudarle. *-* No sé vosotras, pero yo AMO a Blaise Zabini.**

**Ahora... MOMENTO HORROCRUX. (Realmente en el libro la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw estaba sobre una estatua si no me equivoco pero he preferido dejarla en una caja como en la película). Ayy si Theo supiera lo que tenía entre manos... OMG veremos a ver... qué miedo... :S**

**Por último... ¿Qué os ha parecido el comienzo de la fiesta? Yo me he reído mucho con Draco celoso... jajajaja y Hermione borrachilla xDDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado en primer lugar a las que acertaron la pareja y el triángulo: LucyTheMarauder, Emma Felton, CoposdeHielo y Catiba.**

**Y también a las que acertastéis la pregunta del capítulo anterior: Guest2, Luladark, Ishiro Shizuka, Leonor Snape, Schatzie0713, Kuki-Chan, Shirmione Malfoy, Viridiana, Romaaa, Melanie Lestrange, Connie1, Vale Malfoy, Karim MG, Alesz, Caroone, Isabel, Tess21, sirone aphrody, Alice Marie Fray, Angie, Sam Wallflower, BereLestrange, seremoon, Saori Haruno, En Resumen soy un Heroe, ian, Jane Meyer, Victoria88, Fersha Malfoy, somnie, ElaSalvatoreCM14, crazzy76, Katherine Malfoy, alissa-2012, rosedrama, Maglucy, Hikari Goth, dreapls y Morgana Argay Malfoy.**

**Pregunta para el siguiente capítulo. (Sólo podéis elegir DOS opciones). ¿Qué va a pasar?**

**A) Blaise hará llorar a Ginny.**  
**B) Harry y Goyle volverán a recuperar sus cuerpos.**  
**C) Filch pillará a Ginny pero en vez de castigarla, la enseñará a bailar _break dance._ Obviamente la señora Norris también participará.**  
**D) Harry conjurará mal el hechizo y él y Goyle se transformarán en focas.**  
**E) _Alguien_ pillará a Draco y Hermione en una situación muy comprometida.**

**PD: ¿CUÁL ES** **VUESTRO ''YO NUNCA''? El mío... ''Yo nunca'' me he imaginado que besaba a Draco Malfoy JAJAJAJA**


	23. Chapter 23: Entre el dolor y el placer

**¡Hola chicas! Por fin estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 23 :D Como todas sabéis he estado de feria, y me lo he pasado genial :D Estos días he podido descansar mentalmente y me han venido fenomenal ^^ Ahora... La última parte de este capítulo tiene 53 páginas de word y aún no sé cómo he conseguido escribirlo en una semana XDD Le he dedicado muchas horas, así que espero que os guste :D La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo vais a reaccionar jijijiji :P**

**ADVERTENCIA_:_ ESCENAS CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y VOCABULARIO SOEZ. Quedáis avisadas :P Yo... os recomiendo que tengáis a mano un cojín tamaño XXXXL por si acaso... xDDDD**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS: _Melanie Lestrange, Lunajely, anguiiMalfoydark, Schatzie0713, Emma Felton, Persephone Vuturi, Sam Wallflower, dreapls, Joker-jo, shironeko black, Effy Malfoy Reckless, Adarae, Maglucy, asor, Tess21, Daniela Estrada, Candice Saint-Just, mila0628, LucyTheMarauder, Shirmione Malfoy, alissa-2012, Jean, Katherine Malfoy, ian, Romaaa, Leonor Snape, Luladark, sirone aphrody, Vicki, Malfoyhiontu/agnstistdef, Ishiro Shizuka, Hermy Evans Black, Isabel, Nina24-7, Mei Fanel, Lorena, fernanda, Mitorolas, Jane Meyer, merylune, BereLestrange, seremoon, Viridiana, DrKpOtTeR, keki46livecom, Alesz, BiancaDramione, lobita22, mariapotter2002, En Resumen soy un Heroe, yo P, CoposdeHielo, Lala, Aurora Caelestis, johanita, MelineM, Giinny Felton, rosedrama, MinaFBlack, roseee, Geesse93, HikariGoth, Dramioner1/TormentaDeHielo, Saori Haruno,Chakemate, Gaby, Nix Ginevra Black y Candice Saint-Just._**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: ¡Holaaa querida Emma! ¡Por fin estoy aquí! jajajajaja no sé como he conseguido volver tan pronto! y eso que ha estado la feria de por medio xDDD hablando del capítulo... lo sé! Sé que lo dejé en el momento más interesante, pero es que si no... hubierais tenido que esperar un montón y prefería que al menos vieseis la primera parte! jijiji lo importante es que aquí ya traigo la siguiente! jejjejeje ahora hablando de la fiesta... no sé tú, pero a mí me hubiera gustado estar allí jajajaja D: (tengo envidia de Hermione), desde luego si hubiese tenido que jugar al ''yo nunca'' con Blaise, Draco y Theo me hubiese dado algo! jajajajaja a ver qué pasa ahora entre Ginny y Blaise y Draco y Hermione! (como suceda la opción E, me moriré! JAJAJAJAJA), por cierto en la feria me lo pasé super bien! (mucha resaca, pero curiosamente eso me inspiró más jajajajajajaja). Ahh! Cuando vi tu yo nunca me iba a morir de la risa! ¡Con que quedaste con Draco ehh! Déjate que lo pille! Se va a enterar! jajajajajajaj (y bueno, Blaise... por algo era así, yo sinceramente... lo ADORO (L), veremos a ver si cede y Ginny consigue que cambie... ainsss). Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo, sin duda es mi favorito (L) hahahahaha Un besazo muy grande guapísimaaa! :D**

**Joker-jo: Hola Joker-jo! :D Me alegra que te hayas decidido a comentar! Me gusta ver las opiniones de todos los lectores porque siempre me animan a seguir con la historia cuando tengo dudas! Hablando de este capítulo... OMG la fiesta! jajajajja a mí me hubiera gustado que me invitasen...pero bueno... D: jajajaja tengo envidia de Hermione! a saber qué pasa ahora que se han quedado solos! XDD ¿los interrumpirán o no? En fin, cada vez se meten en más líos XDD ahora Harry ni siquiera sabe lo que ha pasado! Y Ron y Pansy... a saber cómo se desenvuelven estos dos! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Por ahora, es mi favorito! Un besazo muy grande guapaaaaa! :D**

**asor: Hola asor! :D No te preocupes, ahora viendo tu nombre sé que eras tú! xDD jajajaja es que si no me hago un lío impresionante! ¿Sabes? Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste la pareja de Ginny y Blaise! YO LOS AMO! Me encantan! En cuanto termine el resto de mis historias me voy a centrar en ellos porque cada vez me gustan más *-* Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Es mi favorito! Un besazo muy grandeeee :D**

**Tess21: Hola Tess! :D Yo tampoco quería dejarlo ahí pero es que si no hubiera tardado muchísimo en actualizar D: vamos, más de un mes! Así que prefería que vieseis esa parte antes! pero lo importante, es que he vuelto! Y ahora sabrás lo que va a pasar! Espero que no interrumpan al rubio y a Hermione! hahahaha y con respecto a Ron y Pansy JAJAJAJA a saber qué pasa entre ellos dos! Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! No sabes cuánto he disfrutado escribiéndolo :) Un besazo muy fuerte guapaaa!**

**Daniela Estrada: Holaaaa Daniela! :D Me hizo mucha ilusión ver tu comentario! Me pongo muy feliz cada vez que me escribís! Me alegra que te rieses tanto con este capítulo! Cada vez que tengo que escribir sobre alguna fiesta me lo paso pipa! hahahaha a mí también me da muchísima pena Blaise, creo que se siente bastante solo y encima no puede hablar de algo así con nadie... :( LO AMO. Esperemos que Ginny consiga que se olvide de todo :) y en cuanto a Theo y Luna, está claro que pase lo que pase van a seguir juntos, aunque muchos intenten interponerse entre ellos (L) Qué bonito *-* Este capítulo es mi favorito! Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. Un besazo muy grande guapísimaa! :)**

**Jean: Hola Jean! :D Lo de Pansy y Ron no se lo esperaba casi nadie! jajajajajaja quién iba a decir que acabarían teniendo sexo, y encima en la enfermería! jajajajaj super bizarro! XDDD ahora verás lo que va a pasar con Draco y Hermione! Que tengo muchas ganitas de que lo leáis! jijiji Espero que te guste el cap! Un besazo guapaaaa :D**

**Katherine Malfoy: Hola Katherine! :D Me lo pasé muy bien en la feriaaa! Me alegra mucho que te gusten todas las parejas del fic! Son las que a mí me hubiesen gustado que apareciesen en la historia de Rowling pero no pudo ser :( Menos mal que están los fics que si no... hahahaha! No sé ni cómo he conseguido escribir tan rápido el capítulo pero como todas las mañanas me ponía, al final lo he terminado antes de lo que me esperaba! Espero que te guste mucho! :D Un besazo muy grande guapaaa!**

**ian: Hola ian! :D Yo creo que a todas nos hubiera encantado ir a la fiesta! JAJAJAJAJA y de paso quedarnos a solas con Draco! jijijiji A Ginny lo que le pasa es que está confusa! Yo la entiendo... siempre le ha gustado Harry y ahora ve que no. Que no deja de pensar en Zabini, y encima él es muy cruel (ya sabemos por qué y me da penita). Espero que ella consiga hacer que se olvide de todo :) por cierto... tus opciones no llegaron, se cortaron! No sé por qué, pero pasa muchas veces con otros reviews, pero vamos que da igual jajajajaa te dedicaré el cap de todas formas :D Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo. Sin duda es mi favourite! hahahaha un besazo muy grande guapísimaa! :)**

**Vicki: Hola Vicki! :D Me hace muchísima ilusión que te guste mi fic! :) Yo me lo paso muy bien cada vez que tengo que escribir algún capítulo! jijiji y hablando de capítulos, este es mi favorito! Espero que te guste tanto como a mí! Un besazo muy grande guapaa :D**

**Malfoyhiontu/agnstistdef: Hola Malfoyhiontu! Creo que eres la misma porque el review es el mismo, sólo que aparecía otro nombre! xDD Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia! No creo que lo de Blaise fuera dudoso. Hermione se impresionó porque él la besó en el ombligo y por eso gimió, no porque le gustase, ni mucho menos xDD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un beso muy grandee :)**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel! :D Ahora mismo sabrás lo que va a pasar con Draco y Hermione! jijiji desde luego Blaise está obsesionado con Ginny aunque no quiera reconocerlo, pero bueno... a mí me encanta *-* creo que después de todo, tiene corazón... lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de que le hagan daño (L) qué mono! Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Es mi favorito por ahora! Un besazo muy grande guapaaaa :D**

**Mei Fanel: Hola Mei! :D ayyyy no sabes cómo me emociona que me digas que Blaise y Ginny te han ganado en esta historia! ¿sabes? Ellos son mis favoritos después del Dramione, pero hay veces que incluso me gustan más... y conforme va avanzando la historia, uff... sin comentarios! Estoy loca por Blaise! Veremos a ver qué ocurre en el Lago! jijiji creo que este capítulo te va a gustar mucho, o eso espero! Un besazo muy fuerte guapísima! :D**

**Lorena: Hola Lorena! :D Ohhh yo me estaba muriendo de la risa al verles tan celosos! jajajajaja (Draco y Ginny pensando en cosas que no eran xDD si ellos supieran realmente jajajajaa se quedarían con cara de WTF!). Ahora hablando de Blaise! uff no sabes las ganas que tenía de llegar a esta parte del fic para que entendieséis el por qué de su comportamiento. Después de todo tiene corazón, :) sólo que a Ginny le va a costar mucho que cambie, pero yo tengo la esperanza de que lo consiga! jijiji Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Un besito muy fuerte guapaaa :)**

**fernanda: Hola fernanda! :D Me alegra mucho verte por aquí de nuevo! La verdad es que encajar la historia con la saga es difícil, pero bueno, merece la pena :D Aunque no todo será igual ;) Ahora sabrás si alguien va a pillar a Draco y Hermione JAJAJAJAA (ay que ver que ganas tenéis todas ehh :P) pobrecillos, con lo bien que están ellos solitos! sin que nadie los moleste jajajajaja además que necesitan desahogarse de una vez! Pero quién sabe... todo puede pasar muajajajaja ahora lo descubrirás! Espero que te guste mucho este cap guapa! Un besito muy grandeee :)**

**Mitorolas: Hola Mitorolas! :D Te envié la contestación al review a tu cuenta! Espero que lo hayas leído! Un besito muy grande :D**

**KEKI46LIVECOM: Hola keki! :D ufff como pase la E... ME MUEROOO! jajajajaja sería super vergonzoso! XDDD ahora lo averiguarás :P Muchas pensaban que Ron iba a terminar con Astoria pero no quería hacerle eso al pobre pelirrojo con lo mala que es jajajaja Ron no se merece ese castigo! XDD Por cierto, en cuanto pueda leeré tu recomendación! Hablando de Snape y Sirius... no puedo adelantarte nada porque si no te estropearía la sorpresa! Lo único que puedo decirte es que va a haber muchas cosas que no sean igual que en la historia de Rowling. Ahora... ¿cuáles? Secreto... jajajajaja ya irás viendo :P Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Un besito muy grande guapaaaa! :)**

**yo P: Holaaaa! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te gusten los capítulos jiji! Creo que este en especial te va a gustar mucho, o eso espero! Al menos es mi favorito hasta ahora! Ya verás... :P te dejo que tengo muchas ganas de que veas lo que va a pasar! Un besazo muy grandeee :D**

**Lala: Hola Lala! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te hayas animado a leer mi fic y que te guste! La verdad es que a mí me pasa lo mismo, prefiero comenzar a leer cuando ya están terminados por miedo a que no se continúen, pero vamos... que no voy a dejar la historia! hahahaha :) Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Es mi favorito hasta ahora! jijiji ya verás... un besito muy grande guapaaa! :D**

**MelineM: Hola Meline! :D Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a comentar y que te guste mi historia! ^^ no sabes la ilusión que me hace que Blaise y Ginny sean tu pareja favorita! Yo los adoro *-* pero tienes razón, apenas hay historias de ellos. Cuando termine el resto de mis fics, lo más probable es que empiece a escribir sobre ellos porque me encantan! (L) De hecho Blaise es mi personaje favorito junto con el rubio! Creo que este capítulo te va a gustar mucho :) O eso espero jijiji a mí sinceramente me encanta *-* ya verás... :P te dejo que lo leas! Un besito muy fuerte guapaaa! :D**

**roseee: Hola roseee! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! ^^ Ahora verás si has acertado a la pregunta :P Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores! Un besito muy grande guapaa :)**

**Geesse93: Hola Geesse! uff a mí también me encanta la tensión que hay entre Ginny y Blaise, y a saber qué ocurre ahora que ella ha ido a buscarle al Lago! hahahaha Ahora lo sabrás :) y también verás si sucede algo entre el rubio y Hermione! jijiji Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Un besazo guapaaa :D**

**Dramioner1/TormentaDeHielo: Holaaa! Creo que se cortó tu review o algo pasó y me comentaste de nuevo! Las respuestas no llegaron, pero no te preocupes, te dedicaré el capítulo igualmente :D Un besito muy grande! ^^**

**Gaby: Holaaa Gaby! :D Con la parte que más me divertí del capítulo fue precisamente con lo del ombligo! jajajajajja es que me hace muchísima gracia ver a Draco celosillo! Lo mejor es que nadie se dio cuenta XDDD quién se imaginaría que están juntos! jajajajajjaa Hablando de Blaise, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a esta parte de la historia para que se viese el por qué de su comportamiento y por qué es así con las mujeres. Realmente creo que sí tiene corazón y espero que Ginny consiga que se olvide de todo! *-* ainsss lo adoro! Y en cuanto a Ron y Pansy... JAJAJAJA si el pelirrojo estaba en problemas, ahora ya ni te cuento... XDD encima por si fuera poco está totalmente convencido de que ella es su admiradora secreta! menudo lío se va a formar! jajajajaaj Espero que te guste este capítulo :D Es mi favorito hasta ahora! Un beso muy grande guapaaaa! :)**  
**_  
_y ahora, os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**ENTRE EL DOLOR Y EL PLACER**

Goyle iba caminando por un pasillo lejano a las mazmorras. Realmente no sabía dónde estaba. Potter había conseguido encontrar el hechizo y había vuelto a recuperar su cuerpo, pero al final el moreno se había marchado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y no lo había acompañado a la fiesta. Aunque eso era lo de menos… el problema más importante que tenía que resolver en ese momento era hablar con Parvati. Ya no estaba tan mareado y era capaz de mantenerse erguido cuando caminaba pero sentía un gran malestar y no sólo por haber bebido demasiado, sino por lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué iba a decirle cuando la viese?

_'' Ehh, Parvati, Harry no ha sido el que te ha besado. He sido yo''—_ intentó apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Seguramente saldría corriendo asustada y jamás volvería a hablarle. No podía perderla. Tenía que conformarse con su amistad.

Cada vez estaba más confuso y perdido en algún lugar del castillo que desconocía. Apenas veía en la oscuridad y sabía que Filch podía pillarle en cualquier momento, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba.

— ¿Gregory eres tú?— Goyle escuchó la voz de Parvati tras él y se giró rápidamente— ¡Gregory, estás aquí!

Junto a ella iban Crabbe y Lavender que parecían estar bastante preocupados. Parvati se acercó corriendo a Goyle y se arrojó a sus brazos. Por fin lo habían encontrado… _Menos mal._

— ¡Dónde te habías metido! — dijo apartándose de él poco a poco y comenzando a acariciarle el pelo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Al menos ya le había encontrado. Ahora sólo faltaba dar con Harry y hablar con él para aclarar lo que había sucedido. _Ay por Merlín si Ginny se enteraba…_

Goyle se puso muy tenso y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

_ ''¡Dile la verdad! ¡Tienes que decírselo!''— _le gritaba su voz interior. ¿QUÉ? ¡No podía! ¿Cómo iba a hablar con ella de algo así estando Crabbe y Lavender presentes?

¡No, No!

En ese momento, por el otro extremo del pasillo, aparecieron Theo y Luna cogidos de la mano. Iban contándole un cuento a _Oníria_ para que se durmiese_._

— ¡Estáis aquí! — exclamó Luna acercándose algo inquieta— ¿Filch os ha visto? Como sigamos rondando por los pasillos pueden descubrirnos. ¿No creéis que lo mejor es irnos a la sala de los Menesteres?

Crabbe y Goyle pusieron cara de bobos. Ellos habían oído hablar de la sala de los Menesteres pero aún no la habían visitado así que tenían curiosidad.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Hermione, Zabini y Malfoy?— preguntó Parvati— ¿Ellos saben que vamos a estar en la sala de los Menesteres?

Theo bostezó cansado. Después de beber solía tener mucho sueño pero al menos ya no estaba tan triste… _y todo gracias a Luna._

— Draco ha dicho que Hermione iba a regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor porque le dolía la cabeza y él y Blaise creo que iban a quedarse en la habitación. Me parece que no tenían ganas de venir— comentó dirigiéndose a la sala de los Menesteres. Era mejor explicarles todo por el camino. Corrían peligro si se quedaban allí.

Goyle se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿Y por qué no volvemos a la habitación entonces? Si Draco y Blaise siguen allí…

— Es mejor que no— sonrió Luna mientras jugaba con _Oníria,_ que no dejaba de revolotear a su alrededor— Allí podría escucharnos alguien. En la sala de los Menesteres estaremos más seguros.

Todos asintieron y cuando llegaron a la pared donde normalmente aparecía la puerta, Lavender que era la que más ganas tenía de pedir lo que necesitaban, se paró frente a ella y comenzó a desear.

— ¡DEJADME A MÍ! ¡DEJADME!

Al cabo de unos segundos, una gran puerta surgió en la pared y todos se apresuraron a entrar. Se escuchaban ruidos muy extraños en el pasillo y era probable que fuese Snape o Filch rondando por allí. Debían ser rápidos.

Cuando entraron, la mayoría se quedaron asombrados. Había un montón de camas por toda la estancia con sábanas de seda de colores muy llamativos. Los favoritos de Lavender. Al fondo había una gran chimenea que hacía el lugar muy acogedor y un inmenso armario lleno de pijamas y batas.

Parvati y Lavender se miraron la una a la otra y ambas salieron disparadas hacia al armario para empezar a probarse todos los modelitos. Goyle se dejó caer sobre una de las camas y se quitó los zapatos. Cuando estuvo tumbado bocarriba se dio cuenta de que todo daba demasiadas vueltas. ¡La cama se movía mucho! ¡Por Dios! ¿Era de agua? Oh por Salazar, no podía estar en esa posición. ¡Qué mareo!

Luna y Theo encontraron una pequeña caja junto al armario y decidieron prepararle otra camita a _Oníria._ Así podría descansar. Ya tenía las alas más fortalecidas y mejor aspecto pero aún no se había recuperado del todo. Debían cuidarla mucho para que se pusiese bien pronto.

En ese momento, un ruido muy estridente resonó en la estancia y todos miraron a Crabbe.

— Tengo hambre— musitó avergonzado al ver que el estómago empezaba a rugirle. Parecía que llevaba un mes sin comer. Aunque bueno… con la dieta que estaba haciendo...— ¿Por qué no hay comida aquí?

Parvati, que había terminado de ponerse un pijama de seda muy llamativo, se acercó a las camas de agua. Lavender por su parte continuó sacando modelitos del armario.

— Hermione me contó que la sala de los Menesteres no concede comida así que si quieres algo tendrás que ir a las cocinas a buscarlo— Parvati se dio cuenta de que Lavender se cruzaba de brazos, muy enfadada ante el comentario de Crabbe.

— ¿Vas a saltarte la dieta _Crabby, Crabby_?— Lavender no podía dejar que fuese por el mal camino de nuevo. Se suponía que ella iba a ser la encargada de buscarle novia y no podía fallar. Iba a conseguirlo como fuese.

Crabbe puso un gesto compungido.

— Sólo hoy… quiero algunos pastelitos, por favor— todos comenzaron a reírse al ver que se situaba frente a ella y se agachaba para suplicarle. El pobre tenía bastante hambre.

Lavender puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Vaaaale, pero sólo unos pocos!— luego miró a la pareja de enamorados— Theo, Lunita, ¿podéis acompañarle a las cocinas y traer comida para todos? Yo también estoy hambrienta y sedienta. Además, así lo controláis por si coge más pasteles de la cuenta.

Ellos asintieron y en ese instante comenzó a formarse un pasadizo en el otro extremo de la sala. Crabbe se quedó asombrado. ¡Oh! Tenía que ir más a menudo a esa sala. Así podría ir a las cocinas a escondidas sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Si lo hacía de vez en cuando, no creía que pasase nada. Lavender ni se enteraría. ¡Podría darse un pequeño capricho los fines de semana!

_Bueno, uno grande... para qué iba a engañarse. _

Él, Theo y Luna no se entretuvieron más y se adentraron en el pasadizo. Las paredes eran de piedra y algo musgosas. Hacía frío y prácticamente no podían ver nada. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando en la oscuridad se dieron cuenta de que al fondo, comenzaba a abrirse una grieta.

Vieron la luz de las cocinas. Crabbe se emocionó y salió corriendo como un loco. Iba a arrasar con los pastelitos. Los echaba de menos. Cogería de chocolate, de frambuesa, de arándanos… su motivación se esfumó cuando entró en la estancia.

Filch estaba allí.

_MIERDA._

Luna y Theo se quedaron paralizados. Crabbe directamente estaba al borde de sufrir un colapso.

El conserje permanecía sentado en una gran mesa con la señora Norris a su lado y no dejaba de agitar un enorme muslo de pollo que tenía en la mano.

— ¡ALUFFNOS, ALUFFNOS FUERA DE SUS HABITACIOGGNES! — Crabbe abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el conserje hipaba un poco. Se fijó en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que encima había una botella de Whisky de Fuego vacía.

_¡¿ESTABA BORRACHO?!_

Argus Filch vio a los tres susodichos plantados de pie frente a él. Qué extraño… habían aparecido por la pared_….Vaya… _No debía haber bebido tanto. Seguramente estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Desde que Albus Dumbledore le había dicho que se encargara de limpiar los cuartos de baño (algo que siempre hacía sin rechistar), había sufrido mucho y había tenido que recurrir al alcohol porque no podía olvidar lo que había visto en el de las chicas del segundo piso. Había tenido que tirarse una hora desatascando cañerías y lo que había encontrado allí no había sido nada agradable.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que en Hogwarts hubiese chiquillas con problemas gastrointestinales tan serios.

_¡Qué desagradable! ¡Tenía que olvidarlo!_

¿Y qué mejor que una botella de Whisky de Fuego para conseguirlo?

Fue a darle un trago pero ya estaba vacía. ¿Se la había bebido entera?

La señora Norris no dejaba de maullar, intentando que reaccionase para castigar a los alumnos, pero… en ese momento a él no le importaban mucho. Tenía asuntos más serios en los que pensar.

— TRAEDFFME OTRA BOTESHA — dijo alzando la botella vacía— OS INVITOFF A UN TRAGOG.

Luna sonrió y se acercó como si nada. Theo se vio obligado a retenerla. ¡POR CIRCE! ¿A su novia se le había ido la cabeza?

— Luna, qué haces— musitó entre dientes muy nervioso. Aún no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

— Tranquilo Theo. Vamos a sentarnos con él. ¿No ves lo solito que está? ¿No te da pena?

Nott se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía tener Luna ese corazón tan compasivo? Al ver que ella se acercaba al conserje decidió seguirla. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa frente a él e hicieron como que bebían de la botella vacía para complacerle. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

Crabbe por su parte, al ver que no había peligro comenzó a registrar la cocina y les pidió comida a los elfos que había rondando por allí. Entre ellos, Dobby. Los elfos estaban cansados de las borracheras que solía pillar el conserje últimamente. Aunque, Filch quizás tenía problemas y por eso necesitaba desahogarse.

Dobby se acercó a la mesa con una nueva botella de Whisky de Fuego.

— Dobby ha traído más bebida al señor Filch— murmuró ofreciéndole el Whisky— Dobby cree que ha bebido demasiado.

El conserje lo ignoró y le arrebató la botella. No paraba de soltar palabras sin sentido pero Luna no lo estaba escuchando. No podía apartar la mirada de la señora Norris. Tenía los ojos muy bonitos y llamativos. Al ver que no dejaba de pavonearse de un lado a otro de la mesa, fue a acariciarla pero la gata intentó arañarle.

— ¡Señora Norriff!— Filch agarró a la gata, cogiéndola en brazos— ¡No se arañaff a la señorita! ¡PÍDELEGG PERDÓN!

Theo tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Ver al conserje hablándole a la gata como si fuese una persona era un poco raro. Le apetecía preguntarle algo y sabía que no iba a tener muchas oportunidades como esa.

— Ehh, Filch— carraspeó llevándose la mano en un puño cerrado a los labios— No sé si es cierto o no, pero en Hogwarts hay rumores de que la señora Norris y usted... _son amantes._

La gata se puso a ronronear encantada y Crabbe, que estaba al fondo cogiendo un montón de pastelitos, lo escuchó y se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. ¡THEO SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCO! ¡FILCH IBA A MATARLE!

Luna le apretó la pierna a su novio por debajo de la mesa, a modo de aviso.

— No tenías que haber dicho eso Theo— susurró nerviosa— Puede enfadarse.

Pero el conserje no se inmutó. Hipó y soltó una risita dejando a relucir sus feos dientes. Luego dejó a su querida gata en el suelo.

— ¡Eso es mentiraff!— exclamó llevándose el delicioso muslo de pollo a la boca— ¡Señora Norriff! ¡Tápate los oídogg! ¡No quieroff que escuches lo que voyff a decir!

La gata lo miró sin entender nada y comenzó a restregarse contra su pierna. Filch suspiró. A su gata no le haría ninguna gracia escuchar su secreto. Sufría mal de amores. Ya era muy viejo y aún no había encontrado a la adecuada… aunque, teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía ojos para _ella…_

— ¿Queréigg que os cuente una historiaf? — dijo de pronto.

Theo se estremeció. No supo por qué pero tuvo la sensación de que aquello iba para largo.

En ese momento, Crabbe se acercó a ellos cargando con un montón de comida en los brazos.

— Yo ya estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?— el gorila estaba nervioso. Filch podía cambiar rápidamente de opinión y castigarles. Debían irse _y rápido. _

Theo estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo y se levantó pero Luna lo sujetó del brazo sin apartar la vista del conserje, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

— Yo quiero oírla— murmuró fascinada. ¿Y si era una historia de amor? ¡Qué bonito! Tenía curiosidad. Aún no quería marcharse— Creo que debe ser interesante lo que Filch quiere contarnos. Vamos a quedarnos un poco más.

Crabbe, muerto de hambre, bufó y al ver que no tenía muchas opciones se sentó junto a ellos. Theo por su parte suspiró hastiado. Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acostarse, abrazar a Luna y quedarse dormido. A saber qué tonterías iba a contarles el conserje.

Filch carraspeó y se llevó la botella a la boca, dándole un largo trago.

— Hacegg mucho tiempoff... cuando vinegg a Hogwarts, conocí a Minervag y me quedé embelesadoff por su bellezagg, pero a pesar de que han pasadoff muchos añoff, no soy capaff de expresar mis sentimientoff— de pronto comenzó a sollozar desconsolado, sin dejar de mordisquear el muslo de pollo— La quieroff.

Theo y Crabbe se miraron atónitos y estallaron en carcajadas. Luna se puso muy seria.

— Yo no lo veo divertido— comentó apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa— Si a vosotros os pasase, también os pondríais tristes, ¿no creéis?

Theo se quedó callado y Crabbe, viendo que iban a estar allí un rato, comenzó a comerse los pastelitos. Al menos lo de McGonagall era una bomba de relojería… ¡Ohh cuando se lo contase a los demás! Por Salazar, estar con Lavender a todas horas le había afectado.

¡¿Acaso estaba convirtiéndose en un chismoso?!

— Pronto será San Valentín— Luna esbozó una sonrisa— Podrías escribirle una carta. Sería una forma muy bonita de expresar tus sentimientos y de declararle tu amor.

El conserje casi se atragantó con el muslo de pollo.

— ¿Túff crees? ¿Y quégg hago si me rechazaf? — balbuceó. La señora Norris que parecía haberse puesto celosa, comenzó a afilarse las uñas en su pantalón para llamar su atención, algo que desde luego no consiguió.

— Mi padre dice que hay muchas personas en el mundo. Es como con las criaturas mágicas. Cuando crees que ya las has visto todas, aparece alguna que te sorprende— como _Oníria_, pensó ella.

Filch se puso eufórico ante sus palabras y se levantó a trompicones de la mesa. ¡Había tenido una idea!

— ¡YA SÉGG!— la mirada del conserje brilló como dos faros en la noche— ¡TAMBIÉN ESTÁGG DOLOREFF UMBRIDGEG! ¡Ella no ez muy agraciadaff pero podría ser otraff opción! Aunque tenga caragg de sapoff...

Luna comenzó a aplaudir maravillada ante el cambio de actitud repentino de Filch y Crabbe y Theo, que aún no podían asimilar lo que estaban escuchando, se miraron horrorizados.

Al cabo de un rato, después de soportar todas las estupideces que soltó el conserje hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido sobre la mesa, volvieron a la sala de los Menesteres.

Lavender y Parvati se sorprendieron al observar que Crabbe apenas llevaba comida pero tenía la boca llena de chocolate.

— ¡Por qué habéis tardado tanto!— graznó Lavender molesta. ¡Así que _Crabby, Crabby _se lo había zampado todo! ¡Iba a matarle!— ¡Mirad que tarde es!

Theo se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Ya había aguantado bastante al conserje como para tener que contar la historia otra vez. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Se tumbó en una de las camas de agua junto a Luna y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Crabbe, que aún tenía algunos pastelitos en la mano, durmió abrazado a ellos como si fuesen sus hijos, pero Lavender que se había tumbado a su lado, de vez en cuando le quitaba alguno sin que se diese cuenta y se lo comía.

_Lo hacía por su bien... bueno, y porque tenía hambre._

Goyle por su parte, ya se había puesto un pijama y se había tumbado en una de las camas con Parvati. Estaba nervioso.

_Realmente nervioso._

En la estancia apenas había luz. Sólo se vislumbraba el resplandor de las llamas de la chimenea. Goyle estaba de espaldas a Parvati porque no podía mirarla a la cara. Quería contarle la verdad pero no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo se lo decía?

_¡ARGGGHH! ¡IBA A VOLVERSE LOCO!_

No pudo aguantar mucho más. Justo cuando fue a abrir la boca, notó que ella se acercaba más a él y lo abrazaba por detrás. ¡Ohh por Salazar!

— ¿Sigues mareado?— preguntó Parvati al sentir que él se estremecía. Seguramente tendría mal cuerpo y por eso estaba convulsionando un poco.

— No, estoy bien— realmente estaba hecho una mierda, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle pero sentir el calor de ella contra su espalda era confortable. Aunque… ¡No podía olvidarse de lo más importante! ¡Tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas!

Parvati le abrazó un poco más fuerte como si fuese un peluche al que le tenía mucho cariño. Al menos, Gregory estaba bien. De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos.

_Todos menos él y ella._

Hmm, bueno… desde luego ella no iba a conseguir pegar ojo después de lo que había pasado con Harry. Era mejor no contarle nada a Lavender de lo sucedido por el momento. Seguramente lo proclamaría por todo el castillo y si Ginny se enteraba, la mataría. Aunque… con alguien tenía que hablarlo. Dios, había dado su primer beso, no podía quedarse callada. Necesitaba contarlo.

— Gregory.

— Parvati— dijeron al unísono y ambos se rieron en voz baja.

—Tú primero— murmuró él.

La chica notó como sus mejillas ardían. A ver… ¿por dónde empezaba?

— Tengo que contarte algo— como sentía tanta vergüenza, hundió la cara en su espalda para tranquilizarse un poco— Antes, cuando estaba buscándote, me encontré a Harry Potter cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sé que vosotros no os lleváis bien con él pero…

Goyle no escuchó nada más. _Mierda._ Todos los músculos del cuerpo se le quedaron completamente rígidos y no supo qué decir.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado? — la alentó a que siguiera.

Parvati tragó saliva antes de continuar.

— Que me ha besado.

Goyle apretó los párpados con fuerza. Maldita sea, lo sabía. ¿Ahora qué narices le decía? Ohh, _joder. _

— ¿Y…te ha gustado?— preguntó casi con voz impersonal para que Parvati no sospechase, pero realmente tenía miedo de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Se sentía abrumado por el pánico.

Parvati se mantuvo en silencio. Bueno… él era su amigo, podía contárselo.

— _Sí,_ me ha gustado.

Por un momento hubo silencio.

_Dolor._

_Una gran decepción._

_Y el mundo rompiéndose a sus pies._

Goyle de repente se sintió vacío. Aunque en parte… _se lo esperaba._ Nunca tenía que haberse hecho ilusiones con ella. Por mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría alcanzarla.

_Jamás._

Pero aún así dolía.

Dolía demasiado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Parvati lo notó muy tenso. No se movía y tampoco hablaba. Pensaba que él se alegraría por el acontecimiento y que la apoyaría pero no decía nada.

_¿Por qué? _

Quizás como él todavía no había besado a ninguna, se sentía incómodo hablando sobre ese tema. Lo que la había sorprendido era... ¿por qué le había gustado tanto el beso de Harry? Si nunca se había sentido atraída por él ni mucho menos... _Era raro._

— Estoy perfectamente— le espetó pero no se apartó de ella— Tengo sueño, buenas noches Parvati.

Ella notó que el tono de su voz se volvía algo frío, distante y _borde._ ¡Bah! Ya se le pasaría. Pronto le buscaría alguna chica para que pudiera dar su primer beso. Así dejaría de estar molesto y enfadado.

Sin embargo, Goyle se sentía triste. _Muy triste._ A pesar de que intentó no llorar, no pudo controlarse y se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Se había jurado así mismo que nunca más lo haría pero después de todo, no había cambiado. _Nada en absoluto. _Su padre tenía razón.

Era un inútil.

_Un don nadie a los ojos de los demás._

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Era mejor no decirle la verdad a Parvati. ¿Para qué? Ella era una chica preciosa, inteligente y sexy. Hacía mejor pareja con Potter y seguramente acabaría saliendo con él. _Era cuestión de tiempo._

No tenía nada que hacer. ¿Por qué iba a quererle a él?

Se limitó a cerrar los ojos notando como las lágrimas le caían por el rostro quemándole y dejó que ella simplemente continuase abrazada a él, hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto…

Ginny corría. Jamás había corrido tan rápido. El embarcadero no estaba muy lejos pero el camino se le estaba haciendo interminable. ¿Y si cuando llegaba…él se había ahogado? La ansiedad la estaba matando y por si fuera poco, Filch la podía pillar en cualquier momento. Estaba muy nerviosa pero se limitó a correr sin pensar en las consecuencias. Curiosamente cuando llegó al vestíbulo, el lugar estaba vacío y silencioso. No había ni rastro del conserje y tampoco de la señora Norris. Ginny se extrañó. La mayoría de las veces Filch solía estar por allí así que lo más seguro era que estuviese haciendo la ronda por alguno de los pasillos. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad y salir del castillo cuanto antes. Además, Snape tampoco estaba y ese era otro punto a su favor. Abrió las grandes puertas intentando no hacer ruido y cuando salió afuera volvió a correr. El frío que hacía en el exterior era insoportable. Al respirar, vio el vaho que salía de su boca y que estaba empezando a sudar un poco. _Estupendo,_ aquello iba a costarle un catarro. Si Zabini seguía vivo, le mataría. Dejó su mente en blanco y siguió corriendo por los terrenos del castillo hasta llegar a las infinitas escaleras que llevaban al embarcadero. Al fondo en el agua, lo vio. _Era él..._ y seguía allí. Tenía que darse prisa. La cuestión era… ¿por qué estaba solo?

_Qué raro._

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y notó que a medida que se acercaba al embarcadero comenzaba a temblar, y no sólo por el frío, sino por un cúmulo de sentimientos. Ansiedad, preocupación, terror a que le hubiese pasado algo, y a todo eso se sumaba que no quería verle...que le daba vergüenza hablar con él después de lo que había pasado en el vestuario días atrás, pero bueno, en ese momento debía olvidarse de todo. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y pudo visualizarle en la penumbra de la noche, vio que tenía los brazos apoyados sobre un bordillo de piedra junto al embarcadero e inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo. Ella vio que su uniforme estaba tirado en el suelo, así que no llevaba nada de ropa.

Ginny notó una repentina opresión que le hizo olvidarse de respirar durante unos segundos. ¿Quizás…había llegado tarde?

— ¡Zabini!— se acercó a él rápidamente y se agachó en cuclillas para sujetarle. Al ver que no se movía se desesperó— ¡ZABINI!

Blaise seguía un poco mareado y había apoyado la frente sobre sus brazos para que se le pasase el dolor de cabeza pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de…¿la _pecosa? No, no. _En un principio, pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas pero al notar sus manos sujetándole los brazos, se dio cuenta de que no. _Que era real._

— ¿Weasley? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?— levantó un poco la cabeza aturdido y vio que estaba muy alterada y respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Cómo sabía ella que estaba en el embarcadero?

Ginny al ver que estaba vivo, suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en el suelo. Durante unos segundos no fue capaz de hablar. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue…_Menos mal. Menos mal que no le había pasado nada._ Pero tenía que averiguar por qué estaba allí.

— Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, estúpido— murmuró levantándose y colocándose bien la falda. Había corrido tanto que ya no tenía frío— Pensaba que…te habías ahogado.

Blaise continuó cruzado de brazos, en la misma postura. Pensó que el agua estaría muy fría antes de meterse. Sin embargo, era refrescante, lo que hacía que dejase de estar mareado y que se le despejase la mente. Así se le pasaría pronto la borrachera. De hecho, ya estaba un poco mejor.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la vista para no mirarle a los ojos.

— Ehh, es una larga historia. ¡¿QUIERES SALIR DEL AGUA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!

Blaise se rio para sí mismo. Obviamente ella sabía que estaba ahí. La cuestión era… ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Al ver que se agachaba y lo agarraba de un brazo para intentar sacarle a la fuerza, forcejeó y se zafó de su agarre.

— No me da la gana, _pecosa._

Ginny bufó enfadada y volvió a incorporarse. Que le diesen a ese gilipollas. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de ir a buscarle? Encima que se preocupaba por él… si es que era una idiota.

— No sé ni para qué he venido— musitó mirándole con indiferencia, dando media vuelta. Si él quería quedarse ahí, que así lo hiciese. No iba a pillar un resfriado por su maldita culpa— Me largo.

Blaise, al ver que comenzaba a caminar dejándole allí solo, chasqueó la lengua. _Mierda, _tampoco quería que se largase tan rápido. Encima que lo había dejado plantado...

— Weasley espera. ¿Por qué cojones no has venido a la fiesta?— Estaba molesto. _Muy molesto._— Porque la excusa de _''me duele la cabeza''_ no cuela.

Ella bufó y volvió a acercarse a él. _Menudo imbécil. _¿Por qué tenía tanto interés?

— Qué más da que yo no haya ido, Zabini— musitó sonriendo amargamente. A saber lo que había hecho con Hermione en la fiesta. Aunque… que hubieran estado muy juntos en el mapa del merodeador no quería decir nada. A lo mejor era porque él le había estado sirviendo una copa o habían conversado un rato... Aún así tenía que salir de dudas— Tú te lo habrás pasado de escándalo tonteando con más de una.

Blaise se quedó callado y frunció el ceño. No había invitado a Daphne para enrollarse con ella y ahora le venía con esas.

— No he invitado a Daphne, _pecosa—_ le espetó fríamente— Y tus amigas no es que me pongan cachondo precisamente.

La expresión del rostro de Ginny cambió y suspiró relajada. Quizás era cierto lo que él decía… aunque no entendía por qué no había invitado a Daphne Greengrass, pero era mejor no preguntarle de momento. Seguramente pensaría que ella estaba interesada en él y no era así.

Blaise la miró durante un momento y vio que no decía nada. Había un silencio incómodo entre los dos y sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua moviéndose calmadamente. En ese instante, una idea le vino a la mente. Le apeteció que ella se metiese dentro..._con él._

— El agua no está tan fría.

Ginny se estremeció. ¿Acaso pretendía que se bañase con el frío que hacía? ¡Oh ni en sus sueños! Ella no iba a darse un chapuzón a esas horas… y en pleno invierno… Y MENOS CON _ÉL._

— ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?— le espetó, comenzando a frotarse los brazos al notar que se le ponía el vello de punta por el frío_._

Blaise la miró muy serio.

— Deberías meterte.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, instintivamente. Definitivamente, a Zabini se le había ido la cabeza. Además, quién sabía lo que podía hacerle en el agua. Seguramente querría aprovecharse de la situación para magrearla. No iba a dejar que le metiese mano ni mucho menos.

— Estás loco. Si no sales ahora mismo vas a congelarte. No seas imbécil— quería que entrase en razón porque tampoco era bueno para él seguir allí. El agua estaría helada.

Blaise hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. No pensaba hacerle caso... _con lo agusto que estaba_.

— Eres una rajada _pecosa— _susurró esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía cuál era su punto débil y tenía que picarla para que cambiase de parecer— Seguro que si Potter te lo pidiese, te tirarías incluso con ropa.

A Ginny le hirvió la sangre. Recordó el día en que él le lanzó el _Petrificus Totalus _en mitad del pasillo. Desde ese día no había vuelto a decirle nada de Harry. No entendía cómo sabía que le había gustado pero había veces que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de lo descarada que era… aunque ya no tenía por qué darle vueltas. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en el amigo de su hermano. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Desde luego iba a dejarle bien claro que no era ninguna pusilánime como la mayoría de los de su maldita casa. Después de todo era una Gryffindor. Sólo tenía que pensar en el valor.

— Hace tiempo que Harry no me gusta, Zabini— murmuró cabizbaja. No quería mirarle. Por si fuera poco, él tenía los musculos de los brazos muy marcados… y no llevaba nada de ropa. _OH DIOS MÍO._ En ese momento, giró un poco el rostro y observó el montón de ropa que había en el suelo. Al ver que los calzoncillos no estaban allí, suspiró aliviada. _Menos mal…_ si no, no se metería de ninguna manera en el agua. Cuando terminó de desabrocharse la camisa, se bajó la falda muy despacio. Sólo podía pensar en la vergüenza que sentía pero tampoco quería tirarse al agua con ropa porque no tendría nada seco que ponerse más tarde.

Blaise tragó saliva al verla en ropa interior. _Joder,_ gracias a Circe que el agua estaba fría. Nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa y su cuerpo era perfecto_._ _Estaba demasiado buena. _

Ginny solía ser impulsiva. Si se tiraba al agua, lo hacía de golpe, pero esa vez estaba algo cohibida, así que decidió acercarse y meter un poco el pie para probarla antes. Era capaz de arrepentirse en el último momento. Aún ni siquiera entendía la locura que estaba haciendo. Además, alguien podía verlos allí. _  
_  
Muy despacio, se acercó a donde estaba Blaise y metió el pie lentamente dentro del agua. Al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío. _Lo que pensaba._ Estaba helada.

— ¡Ahh!— no lo pudo evitar y se le escapó un pequeño gemido— Qué fría est…— no pudo terminar. De pronto notó que él la agarraba del tobillo fuertemente y la tiraba al agua.

_Frío._ Hacía un frío insoportable. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua pero apenas vio nada. Sólo oscuridad. Rápidamente pataleó y movió los brazos intentando salir a la superficie. Tenía la sensación de que iba a congelarse. Durante unos segundos, sólo pudo jadear y tiritar.

— ¡Cómo has podido imbécil!— gritó nadando un poco hasta acercarse a él para pegarle un puñetazo. Iba a matarle desde luego— ¡Está h-helada y voy a enfermar por tu c-culpa!— _Genial._ Ni siquiera podía hablar porque no dejaba de tiritar. Parecía que iba a morderse la lengua de un momento a otro. Levantó la mano como pudo en un puño cerrado para estamparla contra su cara pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la agarró y la empujó contra el bordillo. La sujetó para que no se hundiese y se puso tras ella, pegando el pecho a su espalda por completo. Ginny se quedó rígida y puso las manos en el bordillo para apoyarse. Zabini hizo lo mismo pero se quedó detrás, dejando la nariz enterrada en su cuello— ¿Qué h-haces?— musitó roja como un tomate al notar su cercanía y se sorprendió al sentir que él estaba muy caliente— Zabini, estás hirviendo. Tienes mucha fiebre— murmuró intentando girarse pero él no la dejó.

— No tengo fiebre, _pecosa_— le susurró al oído. Al ver que ella se estremecía al notar el contacto de sus labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, sonrió para sí mismo— Mi temperatura corporal suele ser así.

Ginny se quedó callada durante un rato. Podía soportar el frío gracias a su calor. Era muy placentero y por más que intentaba enfrentarse a Zabini o decirle algo, en esa ocasión no le salían las palabras. Además, él no estaba tan borde como de costumbre… y no entendía por qué. Lentamente giró un poco el rostro y lo miró de soslayo. No podía verle bien porque estaba detrás y era de noche, pero mejor… así, él no se daría cuenta de lo roja que estaba.

— Oye Zabini— susurró sin saber ni siquiera por qué lo estaba diciendo.

Blaise suspiró. Seguramente querría salir del agua. Largarse, pero él no iba a irse. Tenía muy claro que esa noche no dormiría en su habitación y mucho menos, solo. Si ella se marchaba, él se quedaría ahí.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Weasley?

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato. Si no averiguaba la verdad iba a volverse loca y tampoco iba a tener muchas oportunidades de saberlo si no le preguntaba a él directamente.

— ¿Por qué… no has invitado a Daphne a la fiesta? — su respiración se había vuelto irregular y ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. Seguramente él se reiría o se cachondearía de ella pero Zabini no dijo nada, así que decidió indagar un poco más— ¿Habéis terminado?

— No.

Ginny se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan borde?

— ¿Entonces?— se atrevió a preguntar. Volvió a mirar hacia delante y apretó los párpados con fuerza— _''Ginny cálmate. Ya se lo has preguntado. Si se ríe de ti o dice que estás loca por él, te giras, le das una patada en la entrepierna y dejas que se ahogue. Fin de la historia, ¡PERO R-E-L-Á-J-A-T-E!''._

Blaise no supo qué contestar a su pregunta. ¿Le decía la verdad o no? Quizás si se lo contaba, habría más posibilidades de que ella quisiese hacerlo con él algún día.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo, _pecosa?_— Ginny se tensó. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

— S-sí— musitó nerviosa sin tener ni idea de si lo que él le iba a decir iba a gustarle o no.

Blaise apartó una mano del bordillo y la cogió de la cintura girándola y pegándola contra la piedra. Al soltarla, vio que ella se hundía un poco, así que la sujetó, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y con el otro se agarró al bordillo para que no se ahogasen.

— No la he invitado porque cada vez que la toco me imagino que es tu jodido cuerpo, tu boca, tu culo, tus tetas, _toda tú._ Porque cuando lo hice con ella la otra noche, no dejaba de pensar que tú eras la que estaba debajo de mí. Que tú eras la que estaba desnuda en la cama conmigo. Que _tú_ eras a la que me estaba follando. Y simplemente, porque ella, no eres tú Weasley.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento y no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de la suya. Lo que dijo _era cierto,_ lo pudo ver en sus ojos. Pudo sentir el deseo en todas y cada una de las palabras que él le había susurrado. Ella no sabía qué era lo que sentía por Zabini. En teoría lo odiaba, pero… algo tenía que gustarle, si no, no hubiera dejado que él le pusiese las manos encima y tampoco hubiese permitido que la besase varias veces. _Así que sí. _Debía reconocer _que _sentía atracción por él. Además, había dejado de pensar en Harry, y sabía perfectamente que Zabini era el responsable.

— E-estás muy cerca— tiritó al ver que rozaba la nariz con la suya. ¿Acaso iba a besarla? Pero… ¿Y qué iba a pasar con…— ¿Qué vas a hacer con Daphne, Zabini?

Blaise alejó los labios de los suyos y la miró muy serio. Su respiración era pesada y Ginny pudo notarla claramente.

— No lo sé,_ pecosa_. Realmente estoy cansado, así que supongo que hablaré con ella cuando la vea— él lo sabía. Sabía que si no dejaba a Daphne no iba a poder hacer nada con Weasley. No iba a poder follársela.

Ginny se sintió algo relajada. Bueno, si iba a dejarla… eso la tranquilizaba.

— Acércate, tengo frío— murmuró avergonzada. En ese momento le apetecía que la besase y creyó que esa era la mejor manera de pedírselo.

Blaise no lo dudó. De todas formas iba a hacerlo con su permiso o sin él así que preferió no esperar más. Estaba hirviendo y necesitaba saborear su boca otra vez. Quería notar el suave tacto de sus jodidos labios y de su lengua tocando la suya. Normalmente, cuando se enrollaba con alguna, nunca cerraba los ojos, pero esa vez se aproximó mucho a ella e instintivamente bajó los párpados. Quizás era porque su boca le gustaba demasiado. Sería por puro placer, nada más. Ginny notó que entreabría sus labios muy despacio y gimió levemente. _No opuso resistencia._ Le apetecía tanto como a él. Por una noche que cediese un poco tampoco iba a pasar nada. Ya tendría tiempo para odiarle el resto de los días. Notó que él adentraba la lengua en su boca buscando la suya y se dejó llevar.

Blaise se adentraba poco a poco, cada empuje era más profundo, suave y húmedo. No estaba enfadado ni tampoco furioso. Quería olvidarse por un momento de toda la mierda que había en su vida, así que quiso saborear ese beso despacio, con calma, algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo. Empujó un poco más la lengua dentro de su boca y volvió a apartarse para succionarle el labio muy despacio, sin soltárselo. De pronto, sintió como ella se estremecía. Seguramente por el placer que le estaba causando. Se apartó de sus labios y comenzó a esparcir besos por su barbilla, bajando hasta su cuello. _Estaba fría. _

Un momento… estaba demasiado fría. Abrió los ojos, se apartó y vio que tiritaba mucho. No dejaba de temblar.

— No puedes estar en el agua por más tiempo, _pecosa._ No quiero tener que llevarte a la enfermería— Blaise se apartó y de un fuerte impulso se subió en el bordillo con facilidad.

Ginny sabía que el agua estaba helada, aunque no le importaba. Quería seguir con él dentro del agua pero al ver que le tendía la mano insistentemente para ayudarla, salió rápidamente. Al hacerlo, notó un frío insoportable calándole los huesos. _Mierda… _¿y ahora qué hacía? No tenía toalla. Y si se mojaba el uniforme tendría que volver empapada a su dormitorio.

Blaise ni se había inmutado. _No tenía frío._

Ginny vio que llevaba unos calzoncillos negros y al tenerlos tan pegados por la humedad, tuvo que desviar la vista. _Qué vergüenza._ El basilisco. Se encogió un poco y se cruzó de brazos como si eso pudiera quitarle el frío pero Zabini se acercó a ella al verla temblando tanto y la rodeó con los brazos intentando darle calor. Ginny se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó. Le gustaba la temperatura de su cuerpo y poco a poco, dejó de tiritar.

Blaise, al ver que volvía a estar bien, se apartó de ella rápidamente. Sólo faltaba que pensara cosas que en realidad no eran. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tan mojado, así que empezó a ponerse el uniforme. Ginny se agachó para coger su camisa y su falda del suelo y se puso la ropa. Cuando estaba abrochándose los botones de la camisa, escuchó que él le hablaba, así que alzó la vista para mirarle. A pesar de que estaba muy serio, no parecía enfadado.

— No te equivoques, Weasley— musitó— Sigo odiándote.

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. ¿Qué podía esperar? Que se hubieran besado no significaba que se llevasen bien ni mucho menos y ella lo sabía. Fue a contestarle pero él no la dejó hablar. Aún no había terminado.

— Pero que te odie no significa que no te desee. Porque lo hago, aunque me joda y aunque no quiera— Blaise tenía que dejar muy clara la situación. La odiaba pero ya no sólo por ser una traidora a la sangre, si no porque no podía permitirse confiar en ella ni en ninguna.

Ginny suspiró y terminó de abrocharse la camisa.

— Supongo que es mutuo.

Blaise frunció el ceño y dio dos pasos hacia delante, acercándose un poco más a ella.

— Veo que te ha quedado claro, _pecosa._

Ginny quiso decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras. Al ver que él se giraba para marcharse por las escaleras se extrañó. ¿La iba a dejar allí sola?

— Zabini, ¿a dónde narices vas?

Blaise se paró y se giró un poco, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Tú qué crees Weasley? Al vestuario, a ducharme antes de pillar una pulmonía.

Ginny enarcó una ceja. ¿Al vestuario? ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué le pasaba? Bueno, en parte lo de ducharse era lógico… lo más seguro era que ambos terminasen enfermos.

— Pero pueden pillarte. Además, ¿Cómo vas a entrar?

Blaise se rio suavemente.

— Llevo la varita Weasley, nadie va a verme. No es la primera vez que voy allí por la noche— y era cierto. En ese lugar tenía más tiempo para pensar. Para estar solo. En su habitación no podía ducharse tranquilamente con Crabbe, Goyle y los demás. No dejaban de armar jaleo y eran un auténtico coñazo aporreando la puerta cada vez que entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Ginny, al ver que se marchaba, tuvo la necesidad de detenerle y se acercó a él, pero no le tocó.

— Zabini, espera.

Él la notó cerca.

_Demasiado cerca._

Se giró y vio que estaba muy roja. El pelo le chorreaba mojándole el uniforme y cada vez lo tenía más húmedo haciendo que se le transparentase el sujetador. _Joder,_ ella no debía darse cuenta de lo cachondo que se estaba poniendo.

— Qué quieres— le espetó con una expresión poco amigable.

Ginny se miró las manos. ¿Que qué quería? Había muchas respuestas para esa pregunta pero no podía decirle ninguna. Quería que no se marchase. Que volviera a besarla. Que la tocase.

Que la...

— No lo sé— murmuró atreviéndose a mirarle de una vez por todas a sus ojos negros— No sé lo que quiero. No sé qué hacer.

Blaise se quedó callado, pensando. ¿Que no sabía lo que quería? Él _sí_ lo sabía.

— Tienes dos opciones, _pecosa._

Ginny lo observó con incertidumbre y esperó a que él continuase.

— La primera… dar media vuelta, marcharte a tu habitación y olvidar que hemos tenido esta conversación.

La pelirroja se tensó al ver que se quedaba en silencio. No tenía paciencia para esperar tanto.

— ¿Y la segunda? — le instó a que continuase.

Él simplemente sonrió sibilinamente haciendo que ella se quedase más extrañada de lo que ya estaba.

— Acercarte a mí y besarme.

Ginny sintió como una sacudida la traspasaba por completo. Esa opción le gustaba más…pero tenía ciertas dudas. _Miedos._ Había cosas en contra que le dificultaban tomar una decisión. ¿Y si se dejaba de tonterías y se lanzaba sin pensar en las consecuencias como hacía la mayoría de las veces?

¡NO! ¡NO DEBÍA!

— ¿Y qué ocurrirá si lo hago?— preguntó nerviosa.

Blaise dio varios pasos al frente, acercándose mucho a ella.

— Que esta noche no volverás a tu habitación.

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Supo a qué se refería. Era evidente lo que iba a suceder si se lanzaba y se odiaba a sí misma porque realmente era lo que quería. Nunca había sentido ese deseo por nadie, ni siquiera por Harry y sabía que si elegía la segunda opción acabaría teniendo sexo con él. En teoría siempre había pensado que la primera vez que lo hiciese iba a ser con alguien a quién quisiese, y a él precisamente lo odiaba. ¿Entonces por qué sentía esa maldita necesidad? Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que deseaba. No quería hacer el amor con él como había soñado siempre… sino… tener sexo.

¡OH POR MERLÍN! ¡Estaba mal de la cabeza, sin duda!

Al ver que él cada vez estaba más cerca esperando a que tomase una decisión, se mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería pero tenía pánico. Pánico porque él le quitase la virginidad y luego hiciese como si ella no existiese… aunque, se suponía que Zabini no le gustaba. ¡Noooo! ¡Estaba perdiendo el juicio! No debía pensar más si no quería volverse loca. Tenía que actuar. Dejarse llevar por los instintos. Escuchó su voz interior advirtiéndole una y otra vez— _Ginny no, no seas imbécil. No lo hagas, vas a arrepentirte durante toda tu maldita vida_— pero no la escuchó. Lentamente alzó la mano sujetando a Zabini de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia ella y bajó los párpados al sentir el roce de sus labios impactando contra los suyos. En el momento en que lo hizo, se relajó y una agradable languidez la embargó por completo. Se olvidó de todo lo que les rodeaba y sólo pudo notar el calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Blaise sonrió para sí mismo. Sonrió porque por un momento pensó que ella iba a marcharse y al final no lo había hecho. Sin más, la rodeó con los brazos y notó que tenía el uniforme empapado. _Estaba fría._ Sentía sus tetas friccionando contra su pecho. _Joder…_ Había follado con muchas y también había besado a muchas pero… con ninguna se había visto tan afectado como con ella y no llegaba a comprender por qué. Quizás porque con todas las que lo había hecho tenían experiencia, y ella simplemente era... _diferente.  
_  
Ginny se pegó más, sucumbiendo a su calor y dejó que él fuese el que tomara el control porque era lo que a ella le gustaba. Notó que Zabini deslizaba las manos por su torso sujetándola firmemente de la cintura y apretándola contra su ingle, haciendo que sintiese el duro e insistente bulto de su cuerpo, pero no se apartó, ni se asustó.

En un principio el beso fue lento y suave. Blaise se tomó su tiempo, saboreando, lamiendo, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos, pero todo cambió en el momento en que a Ginny se le escapó un pequeño gemido que él escuchó a la perfección. Entonces su boca se volvió ardientemente caliente, hambrienta y rozó impaciente sus labios hasta obligarlos a abrirse. Ginny pudo notar que el pulso le latía a través de las venas recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Lo sintió golpeando en su garganta y más aún cuando notó la intrusión de su lengua en su boca. La dulce y caliente sensación de sus labios y la embriaguez de su lengua era más de lo que podía soportar. No iba a tener fuerzas de voluntad para echarse atrás y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que realmente Zabini podría hacerle cualquier cosa, que ella no iba a poner objeciones. Retiró un poco la mano de su nuca y la fue deslizando por su cuello, acariciándole suavemente. Blaise sintió un escalofrío al notar su tacto y se apartó haciendo que Ginny lo mirase algo asustada.

Por unos momentos, ella pensó que no tenía que haberle acariciado. Seguramente él le daría una respuesta arrogante o replicaría pero Blaise sólo se limitó a observarla mientras aspiraba y tragaba el aire frío del invierno. Luego la cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el castillo.

— Ven conmigo— Ginny sólo pudo notar el tacto de su mano sujetando su muñeca. Era cálido y le calmaba el frío que sentía.

— ¿A d-dónde vamos?— se atrevió a preguntar tiritando.

Blaise continuó caminando decidido sin mirar atrás.

— A ducharnos.

Ginny dejó de respirar pero no se detuvo. Ella sólo se dejó guiar por sus pasos. _''¿Ducharnos?'' _¿Se refería a..._JUNTOS_? La vergüenza hizo que las mejillas se le recalentasen. ¡¿Acaso iba a verla desnuda?! Además…¿Dónde iban a ducharse?

— ¿Vamos a ir a tu habitación?— preguntó indecisa.

— No. Allí puede haber alguien— Ginny, de pronto, se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían. Cada vez estaban más cerca del vestuario de los chicos de Slytherin. Cuanto más se aproximaban, más nerviosa se ponía. El cuerpo le temblaba y no sólo era por el frío, sino por el miedo.

Cuando se pararon frente a la puerta del vestuario, Blaise la soltó, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó la varita y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, se aseguró de lanzar un hechizo contra el picaporte por si acaso. Filch no solía merodear por allí pero era mejor tener cuidado. Además, no lo podían descubrir con ella. Estaría perdido si eso sucedía. Se acercó a una de las taquillas hasta que encontró unas toallas, jabón y esponja y después entró en las duchas. Ginny se había quedado plantada junto a los banquillos y él se percató.

— ¿A qué esperas _pecosa_? Si no te duchas con agua caliente vas a ponerte enferma— y era cierto. Él no solía enfermar con facilidad pero ella estaba helada y seguía tiritando. Tenía que hacer que Weasley entrase en calor de alguna forma y sabía perfectamente cómo.

Ginny asintió en silencio al ver que se le escapaba un estornudo y comenzó a caminar hacia las duchas insegura. Cada paso que daba le resultaba más difícil porque sabía que cuando entrase allí, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Aunque era irónico… no hubo vuelta atrás desde el momento en que le besó.

Cuando entró en las duchas con él, Blaise dejó las toallas en un taburete cercano, abrió una de las manivelas y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa del uniforme. Al ver que la pelirroja se quedaba inmóvil, la observó muy serio intentando que no percibiese la clara excitación en su mirada.

— Quítate la ropa.

A Ginny se le dilataron las pupilas.

— Ehh, puedo ducharme con esto— qué vergüenza… por si fuera poco las luces del vestuario estaban encendidas y él la vería en todo su esplendor. No podía permitirlo.

— Weasley, si no lo haces tú, seré yo el que te la quite. Tú decides.

Ginny se tensó y tuvo que respirar para relajarse un poco. No tenía muchas opciones así que prefirió hacerlo ella, pero antes… tenía que saber algo. Había una duda que la carcomía, aunque él había dado a entender que iba a hablar con Daphne... quizás para dejarla.

— Zabini.

Blaise continuaba desabrochándose los pantalones y quitándose los zapatos antes de meterse en la ducha. Cuando sólo le quedaban los calzoncillos, alzó la vista para mirarla y vio que aún no se había desnudado.

— Qué.

Ginny desvió la mirada, muy ruborizada.

— Tú… ¿vas a volver a hacerlo con Daphne?

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio. Le vacilaría un poco. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

— ¿Vas a largarte si te digo que es probable que me la folle otra vez?

Ginny lo miró a los ojos durante unos momentos, observó su rostro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que la estaba poniendo a prueba. _Qué imbécil.  
_  
— No— le espetó comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa. Cada botón que desabrochaba le resultaba más difícil porque las manos le temblaban mucho. Cuando se quitó la falda y los zapatos y sólo le quedaban las bragas y el sujetador vio que Zabini ya estaba bajo el agua, enjabonándose.

Y no llevaba…_absolutamente nada de ropa._

— Sí que eres lenta desnudándote— murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras se aclaraba el jabón de la cara.

Ginny exhaló e intentando no mirar a _esa zona,_ se desabrochó el sujetador dejándolo junto al resto de ropa y se bajó las bragas. Luego se acercó a él con el corazón a punto de estallar. _Se moría, se moría, se moría._ Jamás en toda su vida había estado desnuda delante de alguien y era mucho peor que fuese él. Le daba demasiada vergüenza. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Zabini la cogió de la cintura con una mano, metiéndola bajo la ducha. Ginny cerró los ojos. No podía mirarle, no…no, NO.

— Date la vuelta— le exigió poniéndole las manos en los hombros para girarla y situarla de espaldas a él y le retiró el cabello mojado, echándoselo hacia un lado. Miró hacia abajo y vio su culo. _Por Circe,_ era la primera vez que la veía completamente desnuda y se estaba poniendo jodidamente cachondo. Nunca lo había estado tanto y el agua caliente, desde luego, no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— en la voz de ella pudo captarse el miedo. Ginny seguía sin abrir los ojos y tenerlo detrás, completamente desnudo, la inquietaba mucho. La piel había comenzado a arderle y cada vez que exhalaba e inhalaba, lo hacía con más dificultad.

Blaise no contestó y comenzó a pasar la esponja por su espalda muy despacio. Se pegó a ella e inclinó un poco la cabeza, apoyando sus ardientes labios sobre su cuello.

— Ahora mismo lavarte para que entres en calor pero cuando termine, voy a empujarte contra la pared y te lo voy a hacer— musitó deslizando la esponja más abajo— Voy a follarte.

Ginny sintió una fuerte sacudida pero prefirió no quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero?— musitó sin abrir los ojos. Cada palabra que dijo sonó más profunda que la anterior. _Con más excitación._

Blaise se rio suavemente y pasó la esponja por sus nalgas haciendo que a ella se le escapase un gemido. Luego alzó la otra mano, rodeándole la cintura y la deslizó por su estómago bajando cada vez más.

— Si no quisieras, ya te hubieras ido _pecosa_— susurró apartando los labios de su cuello y comenzando a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ginny no respondió esa vez. _No podía._ Él había ganado y ella lo sabía.

— ¿Vas a hacerme daño?— su respiración era entrecortada y se volvió aún más pesada cuando él volvió a girarla y la recostó contra la pared, empezando a enjabonarle los pechos lentamente. Ginny, muy despacio, abrió los ojos atreviéndose a mirarle.

En ese momento, Blaise vio pasar una infinidad de emociones por su rostro. _Miedo, inseguridad, vergüenza... pero también deseo._

Un deseo abrasador que hizo que su muro de contención se derribase.

— Sí. Te dolerá, pero no por mucho tiempo— bajó más la esponja, lavando su estómago hasta llegar a su pelvis. Ginny se estremeció al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca de su sexo pero justo cuando iba a tocarla _ahí,_ él tiró la esponja al suelo y se acercó, pegándose a ella por completo. Blaise notaba lo endurecidos que tenía los pezones y lo suave que era toda su piel. Ella era virgen...pequeña a su lado y él nunca había tenido cuidado, aunque… jamás había desvirgado a ninguna. Iría más despacio…o al menos lo intentaría.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento al notar que sus pezones se aplastaban contra sus pectorales. El contacto fue violento. _Eléctrico._ Instintivamente volvió a cerrar los ojos al percibir el calor de su cuerpo y se puso muy nerviosa al sentir su erección apretada contra su vientre. Abrumada, alzó la vista y vio el deseo que había en su mirada. No pudo evitar jadear al sentir que él deslizaba una mano por su muslo sujetándolo, abriéndole un poco las piernas y metiéndose entre ellas. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que su primera vez sería de pie, en una ducha y menos con él. El miedo seguía agazapado en su interior, pero aquello era excitante.

_Terriblemente excitante._

Blaise apoyó una mano en la pared y con la otra agarró su suave pelo haciendo que ella arquease un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Al ver que gemía, perdió el control. Se empujó aún más contra ella intentando percibir su calidez y enterró la nariz en su cuello buscando su olor. En ese momento vio las pecas por esa zona. _Sus jodidas pecas…_Tan apetecibles, tan irresistibles… y quiso saborearlas. Lamerlas como había deseado hacer durante toda la noche. Comenzó a besarlas muy despacio y bajó los labios siguiendo el recorrido por sus hombros, su clavícula... hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ginny se estremeció al notar que deslizaba la boca hasta su pezón y él, al sentir que temblaba, la miró para asegurarse de que no estaba asustada pero en su expresión lo único que vio fue un deseo candente.

_Joder_, nunca en toda su vida había deseado tanto follar como en ese momento. Quería estar dentro de ella. _Que ella lo sintiese._

Comenzó a lamer su pezón muy despacio, deslizó las manos por su estómago dejando que sus dedos pulgares descansasen en su ombligo e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Su piel era suave. _Demasiado suave._

Volvió a deslizar las manos hasta sus pechos y se detuvo debajo, comenzando a empujarlos hacia arriba, haciendo que se endureciesen y se enrojeciesen más de lo que ya estaban. Ginny quería tocarle pero se mantenía inmóvil, sin atreverse a dar el paso. Notaba como él acariciaba sus pechos y atrapaba su pezón dentro de su boca, chupándolo. El placer que estaba experimentando era tan fuerte que había cerrado los ojos y sólo podía respirar entrecortadamente.

Blaise apartó las manos de sus pechos, la agarró de la cintura y volvió a erguirse un poco, acercando los labios a su cuello de nuevo. El sabor de ella era tan dulce que estaba volviéndose loco y saber que por fin había cedido, lo había empujado a un estado de excitación casi violento. Aunque... él era así. Se apartó de su cuello, movió las manos hasta sus nalgas y las apretó fuertemente haciendo que ella volviese a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, Ginny se vio reflejada en los suyos pero él se pegó más rozando sus labios con su boca, impidiendo que pudiese continuar mirándole. En ese momento, ella no pudo contenerse más y se atrevió a sujetarle, curvando los dedos sobre sus hombros.

Blaise estaba ansioso porque le tocase. Necesitaba notar sus manos sobre su piel. _Lo necesitaba desesperadamente._ La necesidad estaba desgarrándole, haciéndole tensar los músculos.

— Weasley— musitó atrapando su labio inferior con fuerza y volviéndolo a soltar. Su voz se había vuelto muy áspera.

Ginny de pronto notó que apartaba las manos de su trasero.

— Qué ocurre.

Blaise le separó un poco más las piernas y empujó con su rodilla hasta que estuvo abierta por completo.

— Es simple. Antes de seguir, quiero que me pidas que te folle. Quiero que salga de tus labios— Ginny se quedó rígida al escucharle. ¡¿Cómo?! No se veía capaz de pedirle algo así. Le daba mucha vergüenza escucharse a sí misma pidiéndole que…que la… NO.

— Zabini, no puedo decir algo así— musitó desviando la mirada al notar como le ardían las mejillas.

Él se inclinó un poco descansando la boca sobre las pecas de su hombro y notó su esencia. Esa esencia que le nublaba la razón... que le hacía perderse y olvidarse de todo.

— Nadie va a escucharte _pecosa_. Sólo yo— musitó ásperamente y comenzó a pasar la punta de la lengua por su hombro, dejando que su mano vagase por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo caliente— No tengo prisa. Voy a esperar hasta que me lo pidas.

Ginny tembló al sentir que él acariciaba sus pliegues. Se sentía húmeda, mojada y no sólo por el agua. Notar la mano de él acariciando esa zona le hacía desear pedírselo a gritos. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que él siguiese.

— _Blaise_— jadeó y él, al escuchar que decía su nombre, presionó un poco más sus dedos sobre su entrada palpitante.

— Sigue— murmuró con voz muy ronca, dejando la nariz enterrada en su hombro.

Ginny se estremeció y apretó los párpados con fuerza.

— Te odio por obligarme a decir esto— masculló intentando controlar la vergüenza que sentía— Quiero…que lo hagas.

Blaise se rio y resbaló un dedo dentro de ella muy despacio, empujándolo poco a poco.

— Tienes que ser más específica Weasley.

Ginny jadeó. Tenía que soltarlo sin rodeos. Cuanto antes lo dijese, antes dejaría de torturarla. Además, sólo era una palabra. _Una maldita palabra._

— Quiero…q-que me folles.

Blaise, satisfecho, enterró su dedo por completo dentro de ella, notando lo mojadas y estrechas que estaban las paredes de su sexo. _Joder_.  
Retiró la mano muy despacio, la sujetó de las nalgas, levantándola y la apoyó contra la pared, haciendo que ella lo rodease con las piernas y que se aferrase fuertemente a sus hombros para no caerse. Aunque...no iba a penetrarla todavía. Quería hacerla sufrir un poco más. Sólo se limitó a resbalar su miembro por sus sedosos pliegues.

— Te hubiera follado aunque no me lo hubieses pedido Weasley, pero quería saber si eras capaz de decírmelo. Ahora veo que sí— Ginny quiso maldecirle pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir que él volvía a infringir aquella enloquecedora fricción con su miembro sobre su sexo, así que se quedó en silencio, intentando controlar sus pesados jadeos. Sabía que él no iba a ser sensible, lo hacía todo a su manera, pero…a ella le gustaba. Y eso la sobresaltó y la asustó porque no quería sentirse irremediablemente atraída por él, aunque... sólo podía dejarse llevar. Notar el miembro de él, lo ardiente que tenía el cuerpo y su respiración desigual, la hacieron perderse.

_Fundirse en ese calor que él emanaba.  
_  
No podía negarlo. Le gustaba estar atrapada entre él y la pared, porque Zabini era el que dominaba. _El que controlaba._

— Quiero que sigas— jadeó agarrándose a sus hombros con más fuerza. Sabía que iba a dolerle _y mucho,_ porque precisamente él tenía… _Dios_... prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

Blaise se aproximó a su oído y susurró cada una de las palabras muy despacio.

— Avísame cuando deje de dolerte.

Ginny lo miró sin saber a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué?

Blaise penetró la punta de su miembro en su sexo haciendo que a ella se le escapase un gemido.

— Tú sólo avísame.

Ginny clavó con fuerza las uñas en sus hombros. _Dolía._ Y él apenas había entrado… _mierda,_ iba a morirse. Encima estaba duro, caliente y era grande… _por Dios,_ el cuerpo le temblaba y creía que de un momento a otro iba a quedarse sin respiración. Blaise empujó más profundo y Ginny notó como las estrechas paredes de su sexo comenzaban a ensancharse. No lo pudo evitar y ahogó un grito en el que pudo captarse el dolor. Blaise la agarró con firmeza al escucharla.

— Te duele, ¿verdad?— musitó quedándose inmóvil al ver que ella enterraba la cara en su cuello.

— No mucho— _mentira._ El dolor era casi insoportable pero no quería que parase. De todas formas no creía que él fuera a detenerse.

Blaise hizo un suave movimiento hacia atrás y la volvió a penetrar, pero esa vez por completo.

Vio que sus ojos estaban nublados no sólo por el dolor, sino también por el deseo, así que no se contuvo. Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y la embistió más fuerte y más profundo, arrancándole un grito.

— Estás muy estrecha— Ginny cerró los ojos y lentamente, se obligó a relajarse. Si estaba menos tensa, probablemente le dolería menos... no estaba muy segura, pero desde luego, si seguía manteniéndose rígida, el dolor iba a continuar atormentándola.

Zabini volvió a enterrarse dentro de ella y Ginny notó que efectivamente esa vez, no le dolía tanto. Así que eso era...tenía que calmarse.  
Ya no sentía tanto dolor y comenzó a notar algo diferente. No supo por qué, pero instintivamente se arqueó para empujarse contra su miembro. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero prefería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— Joder Weasley, continúa haciéndolo— jadeó al notar que ella movía las caderas instintivamente para que él se enterrase profundamente dentro de ella. Ginny tenía vergüenza. Verguënza porque nunca en toda su vida había sentido ese deseo. No deseo de hacer el amor como siempre se había imaginado, sino de algo más intenso, más violento. No pudo controlarse y gimió suavemente intentando fundirse con él. Pensaba que hacerlo en esa postura iba a ser incómodo, molesto, y aunque en un principio lo hubiese sido, ya no. Él la sujetaba fuertemente del trasero y sabía que no iba a dejarla caer.

— Voy a ir más rápido. Lo necesito. Si no, me volveré loco— le susurró pero ella no puso impedimentos. La sangre le ardía y prácticamente se había quedado sin aliento. Apartó las manos de sus hombros, sujetó su rostro y acercó los labios a los suyos, besándole desesperadamente a la espera de que él volviese a embestirla, dura y fuertemente.

Blaise había llegado al límite. Aunque hubiera intentado controlarse por más tiempo no hubiese sido capaz, así que permitió que toda la lujuria, deseo y furia que lo abrumaban se desataran sobre ella. Necesitaba olvidar. Olvidar todos sus problemas, sus miedos, sus inseguridades, pero sobre todo, olvidar el odio y el fuego que lo consumían. Empujó fuertemente y notó que ella comenzaba a temblar y a estremecerse.

Ginny gemía con cada golpe. _Con cada embestida. _Se retorció aferrándose a él y le obligó a seguir, sucumbiendo a las intensas sensaciones mientras luchaba por respirar. Notó que las paredes de su sexo se contraían contra su miembro y sintió una mezcla de ardiente dolor e intenso placer.

Blaise supo que a ella le faltaba muy poco para llegar al clímax. No iba a detenerse hasta conseguir que se corriese, así que continuó enterrándose en ella, haciendo que sus pechos se agitasen con cada embestida. Los gemidos de ella le resultaban jodidamente excitantes y empujó más fuerte dentro de su sexo mojado. Podía sentir su calor, la suavidad de su interior. Quería que Weasley lo recordarse. Que no olvidase que había estado dentro de ella. Que era el único que se la había follado.

_Que él era el que la había desvirgado._

Sus embestidas eran tan duras que Ginny no pudo evitarlo y gimió al sentir que la sensación tan intensa que la invadía, crecía cada vez más. De pronto, Blaise notó que el sexo de ella se apretaba con fuerza sobre su miembro y no se vio capaz de aguantar por más tiempo. La sujetó firmemente y la penetró por completo, dejando que su clímax los inundase, haciendo que ella se estremeciese y jadeara necesitando más.

Él se dejó caer hacia delante, pegándola contra las frías y húmedas baldosas de la ducha y poco a poco fue saliendo de ella y soltándola en el suelo, aunque no apartó su cuerpo del suyo y siguió notando el calor de sus pechos. Apoyó el rostro contra su cuello, succionándolo lentamente y respiró despacio para intentar recomponerse. Ginny aflojó las manos procurando no apretarle tanto como lo había hecho pero no le soltó. Le costaba respirar. Se sentía viva, más que nunca. La sangre bombeaba a través de sus venas y aunque intentaba respirar profundamente para calmarse, su respiración seguía siendo agitada por la excitación que sentía y que aún no había desaparecido.

— Weasley, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar— jadeó él entrecortadamente sin apartarse. Aún le costaba hablar— Quiero hacerlo otra vez pero en mi cama, durante toda la noche. Sigo estando jodidamente cachondo.

Ginny se estremeció al notar que pasaba la lengua por la columna de su cuello. Se sentía algo dolorida y se sorprendió al ver que él quería hacerlo otra vez. Realmente, a ella también le apetecía.

— ¿Y q-qué pasa con la fiesta? ¿Qué pasa con los demás?— preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentirse mareada.

— Creo que dijeron algo de continuar la fiesta en la _Sala de los Menesteres._ Lo más seguro es que ya se hayan ido y no quede nadie en la habitación— se apartó muy despacio de ella y miró de arriba abajo su cuerpo. _Joder..._ Había restos de sangre en el suelo que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo por el desagüe. Acercó la mano a la manivela de la ducha y la cerró lentamente— Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ginny, que también se había dado cuenta, se sonrojó violentamente.

— S-sí, estoy bien— susurró cabizbaja.

Blaise se acercó al taburete donde había dejado las toallas y le dio una.

—Vístete _pecosa_. Cuando lleguemos a mi habitación, te dejaré ropa seca.

Ginny asintió y cogió la toalla para secarse un poco. Ella también seguía teniendo ganas de continuar. Quería que él estuviese encima, tumbado sobre ella. Notar ese calor que desprendía durante toda la noche. Sabía que sólo iban a tener sexo, así que creer en algo más allá era engañarse a sí misma. Sólo tenía que pensar en el placer.

Esperaba que eso fuese lo que sentía por él.

_Placer y puro deseo._

Y nada más.

Porque si no... _estaría perdida.  
_  
Por otra parte, en la habitación de Slytherin…

Hermione estaba nerviosa. _Muy nerviosa._ Y no sólo por el hecho de que alguien pudiese entrar en la habitación, sino porque sabía lo que iba a suceder y estaba realmente asustada.

Asustada por no tener nada de experiencia. Asustada porque llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento y no sabía si lo iba a hacer bien. Asustada porque quizás si lo hacía con él, la relación entre ellos cambiaría de nuevo, y por si fuera poco, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. _Maldita sea._

Él sólo se limitaba a besarla y a… _desnudarla.  
_  
— Malfoy— jadeó al notar que le esparcía besos de una forma lenta y suave por el cuello mientras terminaba de desabrocharle la camisa.

Él la escuchó pero continuó besándola. Había esperado demasiado. No iba a dejar que se echase atrás.

—Hmm— fue lo único que dijo y Hermione no estuvo muy segura de si fue un gruñido o una respuesta.

intentó decirle algo al ver que cada vez estaban más cerca de su cama.

— Malfoy— repitió haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por controlar su respiración irregular— ¿Tenemos que estar desnudos?

Draco paró de pronto al escucharla y enarcó una ceja. ¿A qué cojones venía eso?

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa al ver el hambre que reflejaban sus ojos. Parecía que se la iba a comer con la mirada. Quería que la tierra se la tragase. Era cierto que él la había visto desnuda, pero… no era lo mismo que lo estuviesen los dos… y en la cama. ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA POR MERLÍN! Se moría sólo de pensarlo.

— Es decir— tartamudeó cabizbaja— ¿No podemos hacerlo con ropa? Yo llevo falda y…

_Por Dios no podía continuar._ Jamás se había sentido tan abochornada y no era sólo por la excitación. Estaba completamente histérica.

Draco se rio suavemente y dio un paso hacia delante obligándola a que retrocediese. _Bien…_ Dos pasos, tres, cuatro. Granger prácticamente estaba rozando el colchón con la parte posterior de las piernas. Le dio un leve empujón haciendo que cayese sobre la cama y después se tumbó encima, empujando la rodilla entre sus piernas hasta que las tuvo muy separadas. Hermione se sintió intimidada. _Más que nunca._ No era la primera vez que le tenía encima, pero en esa ocasión todo era diferente. El cuerpo le tembló al notar su contacto y no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios.

— Granger— musitó con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Hermione nunca había estado tumbada con él en la cama de su habitación. Sólo la primera noche que fue a gastarle la broma con las demás, pero no así. _No de esa forma._ La tenía totalmente acorralada y sabía que no iba a dejarla escapar— Voy a ir despacio. Tan despacio que te aseguro que al final, vas a querer desnudarte.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Sintió tanta vergüenza ante sus palabras que su primera reacción fue luchar contra él para apartarle pero el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y sus manos sujetándola para que no huyese la relajaron y sintió como poco a poco se desvanecía su miedo, así que simplemente se derrumbó sobre el colchón.

— Pero…— ella se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos al ver que él se acercaba a su rostro para besarla.

Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza, tomándose su tiempo y llevó su boca a la de ella en un movimiento lento, suave y casi perfecto. _No tenía prisa. _Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento que quería disfrutarlo.

Hermione sintió sus labios acariciando los suyos. Eran suaves, calientes, resbaladizos…y sabían muy bien. Su boca se movía sobre la suya hábilmente y ella ni siquiera fue consciente de los gemidos que salían de su garganta. Aún seguía un poco aturdida por el alcohol y eso la hacía sentirse más acalorada de lo que ya estaba.

Draco notó como la respiración de ella era cada vez más pesada, y sus gemidos… sus irresistibles gemidos hacían que sintiese una presión dolorosa dentro de los pantalones. Con los ojos cerrados, buscó las manos de ella, las sujetó y las situó sobre su cabeza, sin soltarlas. Profundizó más el beso y pasó la lengua sutilmente por sus labios entreabiertos.

Hermione no lo pudo soportar e instintivamente abrió un poco más la boca para que él entrase. Llevaba días queriendo besarle. Notaba como él la sujetaba firmemente de las manos para que no se moviese pero aquello le gustaba. Sentía su agradable calor… algo que llevaba echando de menos toda la semana.

Draco continuó pasando la punta de la lengua por sus labios y la introdujo en su boca, ligeramente. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, así que decidió ahondar un poco más. La beso lenta y suavemente, pero sobre todo, despacio. Nunca había besado a ninguna tía de esa forma, pero los labios y la boca de ella eran…húmedos, dulces… y muy apetecibles. Un calor llameante lo embargó de pronto.

_Más,_ era en lo único que podía pensar.

Quería más de ella. _Necesitaba mucho más._

Continuó hundiendo la lengua en su boca, rozándola con la suya, haciendo presión sobre sus labios… y cada vez que repetía el movimiento, lo hacía de una forma más profunda, más intensa... más irresistible que la anterior.

Hermione notaba la humedad de su suave lengua contra la suya. Sentía que él profundizaba más y más. Escuchaba su propia respiración y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy excitada. No podía evitar gemir ante la caricia de su boca, y él cada vez hacía más presión…

La respiración de Draco sin embargo, no era acelerada, sino lenta, tranquila, palpitante... Hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. No podía perder el control con ella. _No quería. _De pronto, escuchó que ella gemía más fuerte y eso le hizo temblar de excitación. _Joder…_ ¿cómo conseguir controlar sus instintos cuando Granger estaba debajo de él…_tan cachonda?_ Sólo de escuchar su voz y respiración sentía que iba a correrse de un momento a otro.

_Quería estar dentro de ella._

Se apartó de sus labios muy despacio y al mirarla vio que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los labios húmedos, entreabiertos y apenas podía respirar. Estaba muy roja y su pelo esparcido por la almohada… parecía más salvaje que nunca.

Hermione, al notar que se apartaba, levantó muy despacio los párpados y vio que la observaba muy serio. Draco no dijo nada y se tumbó bocarriba, junto a ella.

— Granger, ponte encima— le exigió al ver que se quedaba inmóvil como una estatua.

Hermione asintió sin estar muy convencida pero en ese momento se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas esperando a que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar de que la camisa le colgaba de los hombros dejando al descubierto su sujetador, no tenía frío.

_Nada de frío._

— ¿Q-qué hago?— se atrevió a preguntar desviando la mirada. Draco alzó las manos para sujetarla de las caderas firmemente y la restregó contra él para notarla más cerca y de paso, para que ella sintiese su gran erección. Sabía que se pondría muy nerviosa y él iba a disfrutar con ello.

— Desabróchame la camisa— Hermione notó el bulto friccionando contra sus bragas pero no dijo nada. Escuchar su voz de esa forma tan ronca era como una droga que estaba inundando todo su sistema por completo. Deslizó las manos por su camisa procurando controlar los temblores que sentía e intentó ser delicada. Comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones hasta que terminó y dejó al descubierto su pecho y sus abdominales. _Oh Dios mío…_ Le iba a dar un infarto si seguía mirándole. Además, él estaba deslizando las manos por sus caderas hasta su cintura y notaba lo cálidos que eran sus dedos sobre su piel… se sentía lánguida y mareada.

Abrumada por un cúmulo de sentimientos que ni ella misma entendía.

— Muérdeme— Draco apartó una mano de su cintura y se señaló el cuello— Hazme un chupetón aquí.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y notó como su pulso se aceleraba. Lo podía sentir _ahí abajo._

— Malfoy, ¿te has vuelto loco? — preguntó confusa. Desde luego se le había ido la cabeza— ¿Y qué pasa si te lo ven?

Draco soltó una risa en voz baja y la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura para presionarla más contra su miembro haciendo que ella dejase de preguntar y que simplemente comenzase a jadear.

— ¿Realmente piensas que van a creer que es tuyo? No Granger. Además, quiero tener tu marca en mi cuello— al ver que ella lo miraba sorprendida y que cada vez estaba más ruborizada, tuvo que ser tajante— Acércate y muérdeme.

Hermione inhaló y exhaló intentando contener la calma. Nunca había hecho un chupetón, aunque… no necesariamente tenía que ser muy difícil. Por intentarlo no perdía nada. Además… su piel era muy suave… no podía negar que le apetecía besarle. Se inclinó un poco y puso las manos sobre sus hombros para sujetarse y no perder el equilibrio. Rozó con los labios su cuello y empezó a lamer. Se suponía que un chupetón se hacía succionando pero prefería ir explorando. _Experimentando._

_A su ritmo._

Entreabrió un poco los labios y pasó la punta de la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar detrás de su oreja. Cuando se detuvo ahí, notó que él se aferraba con fuerza a sus caderas, lo que quería decir que…probablemente estaba disfrutando. Deslizó la boca un poco más abajo y presionó un suave beso sobre la zona sensible de su cuello. Uno tras otro pero cada vez que lo hacía, succionaba un poco, humedeciendo la zona y haciendo más presión.

— Granger— jadeó él al ver que comenzaba a notar una punzada en esa zona. _Joder… _

— Hmm— Hermione lo escuchó pero continuó succionando, esa vez durante más tiempo y un poco más fuerte.

Draco deslizó las manos apartándolas de sus caderas y las metió por debajo de su falda, aferrándose a sus nalgas. Cuando lo hizo, ella dejó de besar su cuello y se estremeció.

— Quiero notar tu boca más abajo. Ve moviéndote— no podía hablar joder. Cada palabra que pronunciaba le costaba un infierno. Estaba demasiado excitado. No sabía si iba a conseguir aguantar por más tiempo. Tenía fuerza de voluntad…pero no tanta.

Hermione se sonrojó. ¿Dónde quería notar su boca por Merlín? ¡No pensaba hacer algo tan…! Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba pasando los labios por su clavícula. ¡Por Dios se había vuelto loca! Bajó un poco más y llegó hasta su pecho. _Su pezón._

_Oh Dios mío._ ¿Qué hacía? ¡No lo sabía! ¿Continuaba bajando o se quedaba ahí? Hmm, tenía que reconocer que aunque le diese mucha vergüenza, la segunda opción era muy tentadora. Comenzó a mover los labios despacio y atrapó su pezón dentro de su boca. Draco se sorprendió al notar la humedad de su lengua rodeando su pezón. Por Circe, no pensaba que ella fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero no iba a impedírselo. _Necesitaba que siguiese._

Hermione ya no estaba tan incómoda, si no más bien relajada. Después de todo, él le había hecho muchas cosas. Que le lamiese el pezón en comparación con lo demás, no era para tanto. Instintivamente se aferró más a él y succionó su pezón delicadamente. Era suave.

Suave y su sabor…

— Sabes muy bien— Oh _maldita sea_, se le había escapado. Lo había dicho en voz alta. Le ardía tanto la cara que se apartó rápidamente de su pecho sin llegar a levantarse.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Esas dos malditas palabras fueron el detonante final. Se movió rápidamente volviéndola a tumbar encima del colchón, se quitó la camisa arrojándola al suelo y al ver que ella no se quitaba la suya, decidió hacerlo él mismo. Esa vez, Hermione no replicó. Ya no pensaba tanto en el tema de la desnudez. Bueno… sólo un poco. Aunque prácticamente estuviesen a oscuras, sus retinas se habían habituado a la penumbra de la habitación. Podía verle claramente pero ya no se sentía tan intimidada.

— Quítate la falda— le ordenó él con una voz muy áspera mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de los pantalones y se deshacía de los zapatos.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Tenía que pensar que aún seguía en ropa interior. No era para tanto.

_''Relájate Hermione, que sólo es la falda, no seas idiota''_

Indecisa, apoyó la espalda por completo en el colchón y alzó las caderas muy despacio, con vergüenza. Comenzó a desabrocharse el botón y deslizó la falda por sus piernas. A Draco se le quedó la boca reseca al verle las bragas. _Joder,_ ese día precisamente las llevaba negras como el sujetador. Decidió no quitarse los pantalones por el momento, así que sólo se los dejó desabrochados.

Quería quitarle la ropa interior. Le daba igual lo que dijese ella. Se tumbó encima sin darle tiempo a nada, atrapó sus pies entre sus rodillas y sujetó sus bragas. Hermione quiso decirle que no lo hiciese, que le daba mucha vergüenza.

Muy lentamente, Draco comenzó a bajárselas pero vio que ella se apretaba contra el colchón intentando impedírselo.

— Levántate un poco Granger— Hermione suspiró. Así que no iba a tener más opciones… intentó reunir el valor necesario y volvió a levantar un poco las caderas para que así él pudiera deslizar la prenda hacia abajo con más facilidad.

Draco le bajó las bragas lentamente y las tiró al suelo junto con el resto de la ropa. Luego se acercó a ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, buscó sus labios y la besó abrasadoramente, hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Mientras lo hacía, notó que su deseo se fundía con el de ella. _Lo sentía._ Aprovechando que Granger se agarraba a su espalda, comenzó a desabrocharle el sujetador. Si se lo reprochaba, haría como que no la había escuchado, pero ella sólo gimió. Probablemente por sorpresa, o quizás por placer.

Hermione notó que él le apartaba el sujetador y comenzaba a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo hasta sus muslos. En ese momento notó algo fuerte y duro presionándole la ingle.

— Malfoy, cuidado con el codo— musitó con los ojos cerrados al sentir que cada vez se lo estaba clavando más fuerte, aunque era raro… en los brazos no llevaba nada de ropa y… percibía una tela.

— Granger— no pudo evitarlo y se rio suavemente— No es el codo.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Era cierto…aún llevaba los pantalones puestos, lo que quería decir que… OH QUÉ VERGÜENZA.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, sintió como él deslizaba la punta de la lengua por su clavícula, su pecho, su estómago, humedeciéndole toda la zona. ¿Iría otra vez a besarla ahí? _Ohhhhh._

Curiosamente, él se detuvo. Para ser más exactos, en su ombligo. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. En ese momento, supo lo que pretendía.

— Oye— susurró mientras le pasaba la lengua en círculos alrededor del lunar que tenía junto al ombligo— Te dije que si nos quedábamos solos, _yo_ te besaría mejor que Blaise.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Sus labios aterciopelados, moviéndose lentamente sobre su lunar la estaban volviendo loca. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido preocupándose por Zabini? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Si era así tenía que reconocer… que le gustaba, porque era como si… ella le importase.

En ese momento fue consciente de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por qué tenía esas ganas y esa necesidad de importarle? ¿Qué narices era lo que sentía por él?

Draco vio que estaba muy seria y que no se movía. Seguramente estaría acojonada. No pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo. Ya le quitaría el miedo… Se apartó muy despacio y se sentó sobre el colchón para quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Hermione se limitó a observarle y se quedó sin habla. Por unos segundos se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando. Había muchos miedos que la atormentaban en ese momento.

_Miedo_ a que una vez lo hiciesen, él volviese a ser el mismo arrogante y gilipollas de siempre.

_Miedo_ a que fuese un desastre y él se decepcionase al ver que era una completa inexperta.

_Y miedo_… _a que le doliese._

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él había vuelto a tumbarse encima de ella pero estaba desnudo.

_Sin nada._

Hermione apretó los párpados con fuerza, procurando no abrir los ojos para no mirarle. Tenía que imaginarse que no estaba desnudo. ¡Por Merlín!_  
__  
_Draco enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello, frotó la mejilla en su pelo que caía sobre la almohada y respiró profundamente su aroma.

— Granger, ¿en qué estás pensando?— le susurró al oído al notar que temblaba mucho. De pronto, sintió como ella se aferraba a su cintura— Dímelo, no voy a reírme.

— Estoy intentando visualizarte vestido, Malfoy.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero rápidamente la expresión de su rostro cambió. Notaba que a ella le pasaba algo.

— Hablo en serio.

Hermione se atrevió a mirarle y vio que estaba inquieto. Quería confiar en él, pero... ¿y si confiar en él era un error? _Tenía que hacerlo._ Esperaba que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, al menos no volviese a despreciarla una vez hubiesen tenido sexo. Era mejor no revelarle esa parte.

— Pues si te soy sincera… estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo porque yo no tengo experiencia… y tú _sí._

Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Así que se trataba de eso... Enterró la nariz en el hueco caliente detrás de su oído y la besó, haciendo que ella se relajase.

— No tienes por qué tener miedo, Granger. De hecho, me pone más cachondo que seas virgen porque eso quiere decir que yo voy a ser el primero en hacerlo contigo.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar sus palabras y al notar cada una de ellas contra su cuello.

— ¿Algo más?— preguntó él sin apartarse.

Hermione murmuró entre dientes.

— Tengo miedo de que me duela.

Draco se apartó de su cuello, la miró y vio que realmente parecía preocupada.

— Ya te he dicho que iba a ir despacio, relájate— Lo_ intentaría_. Realmente no podía prometerle nada porque… era probable que se dejase llevar por el deseo.

Muy despacio, mientras le hablaba, fue moviendo la mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pelvis y continuó deslizándola hacia abajo, comenzando a acariciar su sexo. Si la tocaba antes, cuando la penetrase, no sentiría tanto dolor.

Hermione balbuceó intentando preguntarle que qué estaba haciendo pero sus palabras no se entendieron, aunque Draco supo perfectamente lo que iba a decirle. Apoyó los labios en su cuello y los movió lentamente.

— Si te toco antes, estarás más húmeda cuando follemos.

Hermione respiró, intentando que desapareciese la tensión de todos los músculos de su cuerpo que la hacía temblar y se mordió el labio.

Draco comenzó a acariciar sus pliegues sintiendo su suavidad. _Joder…_ Se sorprendió al notar que ya estaba húmeda. Sin poder resistirse, empujó un dedo lentamente en su entrada, separando las apretadas paredes de su sexo con cuidado. Estaba muy estrecha y en ese momento recordó que ella se había tocado pensando en él.

Eso le llevó a preguntarse, ¿cuánto habría profundizado?

Hermione se relajó pero comenzó a respirar de forma irregular. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no supo que él la estaba observando. Draco veía como se mordía el labio mientras él empujaba su dedo insistentemente, cada vez más profundo.

— Granger— musitó apretando con un poco más de fuerza. Ella se limitó a contestarle pero no abrió los ojos. Prefería no mirarle. Lo notaba muy cerca. Además, sentía su erección contra su muslo. _Sin nada de ropa— _Quiero saber algo.

Hermione se extrañó y levantó los párpados poco a poco. Cuando vio la lujuria que había en sus ojos sintió un escalofrío.

— Cuando te tocaste, ¿hasta dónde llegaste?

Hermione se encogió y lo miró avergonzada. Sentía su dedo dentro de ella pero se había quedado muy quieto. _No lo movía._

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó ruborizada.

Draco se acercó a sus labios y los humedeció muy despacio.

— Me refiero a que— susurró contra su boca, lentamente y de una forma ronca— ¿Cuántos dedos te metiste?

Hermione, totalmente abochornada, le pegó un empujón intentando apartarle, pero él no se movió.

— Eres un cerdo.

Draco no escuchó sus quejas y se limitó a ahogar una risa.

— Cuántos.

Hermione se mordió el labio, frenética, sin saber qué decir. Si mentía, él lo sabría. Desde luego no podía tomarle el pelo aunque quisiese. Draco al ver que no respondía, retiró su dedo hacia atrás hasta que sólo la punta permaneció dentro y después volvió a empujar profundamente haciendo que ella se estremeciese.

— Uno— jadeó al sentir lo que le estaba haciendo. Instintivamente arqueó un poco las caderas.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo al ver que estaba disfrutando. Que estaba sintiendo placer. Volvió a empujar dentro de ella y luego introdujo un segundo dedo, provocando que gimiese de sorpresa.

— ¿Estás segura de que sólo fue uno?— musitó enterrando los dedos profundamente dentro de ella. Hermione vio que la otra mano la tenía apoyada en el colchón y decidida, agarró su muñeca con dedos temblorosos.

— Sí, sólo uno— y era verdad, pero al parecer él quería torturarla por más tiempo.

Draco la escrutó y vio que estaba siendo sincera, así que pasó a otra pregunta. Algo que quería saber desde hacía semanas.

— ¿Qué pensaste mientras te tocabas? ¿Te imaginaste que era mi polla?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Iba a mandarle a la mierda pero se arqueó de modo incontrolable cuando notó que él frotaba la entrada de su sexo con el pulgar mientras movía los dedos dentro de ella. Sabía que iba a seguir atormentándola si no le respondía.

— Dímelo— le exigió impaciente, haciendo más presión. No solía decir esa clase de guarradas cuando lo hacía con alguna, pero en esa ocasión le apetecía. Sabía que ella se pondría histérica y eso era algo que le provocaba mucha excitación.

Hermione se sentía mareada, húmeda, excitada. No podía describirlo con palabras.

— S-sí Malfoy…— murmuró en un hilo de voz— Me imaginé que era tu… ¡Ya está bien!— NO. Definitivamente no podía decirlo. Que se fastidiase, no iba a darle ese placer.

Draco se rio y no insistió más. Notaba que Granger estaba cada vez más mojada y necesitaba estar dentro de ella. No quería esperar más. Apartó la mano de su sexo y los temblores de Hermione aumentaron_—''¿Por qué paraba ahora? ¿Quizás la iba a dejar otra vez con las ganas? Ohh, ni hablar''_— Sin embargo, Draco agarró sus muslos para extender sus piernas un poco más y acercó su miembro a su entrada, frotando su erección sobre sus pliegues para incrementar su excitación de nuevo. Hermione se estremeció al notar su miembro ahí abajo. Dios, Dios… _DIOS_. No podía respirar.

— Granger, no cierres los ojos— le pidió al ver que bajaba los párpados— Quiero que me mires mientras te estoy follando.

Hermione, indecisa, abrió los ojos y deslizó las manos por su espalda. Ella prefería no moverse. Era mejor que él la guiase. Que la enseñase, así que no dijo nada y simplemente obedeció. Al sentir que Malfoy comenzaba a apretar su miembro contra su sexo gimió y se lamió el labio inferior.

_'' Relájate estúpida, él no puede verte tan nerviosa''_

Draco empujó, intentando tener cuidado y se deslizó casi hasta la mitad del camino, en un suave movimiento.

— ¡Ahh, oh maldita sea!— Hermione apretó los ojos al sentir el dolor. Dios, era grande. No pudo evitarlo y se aferró a él como si así se sintiese más segura. Hundió las uñas en su espalda pero Draco no la escuchó. Tenía que continuar para que dejase de dolerle. Estaba caliente… y húmeda, pero también muy apretada. Quería follársela duro y sin inhibiciones pero tenía que controlarse. Volvió a empujar un poco más hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella y esperó un momento a que se adaptase a él. Hermione respiró profundamente y sintió que Malfoy se detenía. Esperaba que poco a poco se le pasase el dolor pero lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse y más cuando él volvió a embestirla. Draco enterró la cara en su cuello y notó que ella estaba temblando, así que pasó las manos por sus costados intentando calmarla. Él no era culpable de tenerla grande y dura desde luego. Debía esperar a que Granger se acostumbrase a su tamaño.

— Voy a seguir— la advirtió al ver que dejaba de temblar y parecía estar más relajada.

Hermione no contestó. Sólo deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y hundió los dedos en su pelo para atraerlo hacia ella. Draco notó sus manos acariciándole el cabello. _Eran cálidas._

_Todo en ella era cálido.  
_

Hermione se acercó más y fue esparciendo besos por su boca, su mejilla, su barbilla... hasta llegar a la zona sensible de su cuello. En ese momento vio el moratón y sin poder controlarlo, se encendió como una llama y comenzó a jadear intensamente.

— Qué ocurre— murmuró él mientras se adentraba en ella, despacio pero profundamente.

Hermione gimió y cuando vio que él volvía a quedarse quieto, fue capaz de responder.

— Te he hecho un chupetón— susurró entre jadeos— y muy grande además.

Draco no dijo nada, la besó y comenzó a moverse. Esa vez sin hacer pausa, sin detenerse. Esperaba que cuando llevasen un rato follando, ella se sintiese más cómoda y empezase a disfrutar como lo estaba haciendo él. Deslizar su miembro dentro de ella tan lentamente era una tortura. Una tortura que a medida que pasaba el tiempo era más difícil de soportar. Granger era suave. Muy suave y estaba mojada. _Empapada. _Notó que ella volvía a colocar las manos en su espalda y que se aferraba tanto a él que parecía que jamás podrían separarse. Siguió deslizándose en su interior pero lo hizo de una forma tan lenta que ella empezó a gemir entrecortadamente. Hermione lo miró intentando controlar su respiración agitada. Parecía que empezaba a dolerle menos.

Draco, que apoyaba las manos sobre el colchón, tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos…_marcados_. No podía dejar de observarla completamente desnuda, debajo de él. Sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos lo estaban volviendo loco. Eran pura tentación y la lujuria se apoderó de su cuerpo, exigente y brutal. Llevó el pulgar a su boca y lo pasó muy despacio por sus labios, rozándolos suavemente.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar que él metía el dedo dentro de su boca lentamente, como si la estuviera incitando. ¿Qué pretendía?

—Chúpalo— su voz estaba cargada de sensualidad. Al ver que no reaccionaba, ahondó un poco más acariciando su lengua, haciendo que ella sintiese una violenta palpitación entre sus muslos.

Hermione bajó los párpados. Se sentía avergonzada por tener que hacer algo así y quiso negarse, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo, hizo que comenzase a succionar poco a poco, despacio, algo insegura por la inexperiencia... pero en el momento en que él volvió a penetrarla, instintivamente succionó con más intensidad.

Draco apartó el dedo de su boca lentamente, volviendo a apoyar la mano sobre el colchón y acercó los labios a los suyos, devorándolos con frenesí, saboreando cada rincón de su dulce boca. En ese momento necesitaba estar completamente dentro de ella.

— Rodea mi cintura con tus piernas— murmuró contra sus labios.

— ¿Qué?

— Hazlo.

Hermione estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Todo su ser se concentró en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían y el poco razonamiento que le quedaba se esfumó bajo la fuerza cautivadora y enloquecedora de sus palabras. Tenía que dejar que él la guiase, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Lentamente, movió las piernas rodeándole la cintura y notó que él empezaba a deslizarse de nuevo dentro de ella pero esa vez, llegando más lejos... tocándole un punto sensible. Tuvo una extraña sensación que la hizo jadear pesadamente y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas al notar que volvía a tocar ese punto. _Una y otra vez_. Cada embestida era más intensa, más irresistible. Ya ni siquiera existían las palabras entre ellos, sólo movimientos y el deslizamiento suave de sus cuerpos.

Draco seguía controlando el ritmo, procurando no ir de prisa pero al notar que ella empezaba a disfrutar, buscó sus labios y la besó larga y profundamente, sintiendo su mojada y suave lengua. Si se concentraba más en su boca no se la follaría salvajemente como quería hacer desde un principio. Se retiró un poco y entró en ella con un golpe profundo, haciendo que quisiera más. _Él lo sabía._ Sus jadeos la delataban y también la presión que hacía con sus uñas en su espalda. Ambos estaban sudando, jadeando, _necesitándose el uno al otro_. En ese momento Draco escuchó que sus gemidos se volvían muy intensos así que continuó empujando fuertemente, ansioso porque se liberase.

Hermione levantó un poco las caderas y gritó al notar que él empezaba a ir un poco más rápido que en un principio. _Lo sentía._ Sentía el calor de su miembro. Notaba los propios latidos de su corazón, cada vez más fuertes, más insistentes..._ y lo supo.  
_  
Supo lo que iba a pasar si él continuaba moviéndose así.

Draco vio que Granger empezaba a tener espasmos y se enterró profundamente dentro de ella dejando que el calor de su miembro se liberase y que su orgasmo lo recorriese, sacudiéndole y enviándole escalofríos desde sus hombros hacia abajo. Hermione gimió, lo atrajo hacia ella y le mordió el hombro mientras apretaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura fuertemente, se estremecía en rítmicas convulsiones y sentía como su sexo se contraía sobre el suyo una y otra vez, haciendo que experimentase algo que jamás hubiese podido llegar a imaginar, llevándola a una explosión de éxtasis total.

Draco por un momento se quedó muy quieto encima de ella, escuchándola respirar. Escuchando sus sensuales jadeos que hacían que quisiese más. Cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, se apartó muy despacio y se dejó caer a su lado. Hermione permanecía completamente inmóvil, intentando reaccionar. _Intentando conseguir respirar calmadamente._ Al cabo de unos instantes, su agitación comenzó a disminuir y pudo empezar a parpadear. Ni siquiera lo había hecho antes de lo anonada que estaba.

_No podía creerlo._ Había perdido su virginidad.

_Había perdido su virginidad con Malfoy._

Se incorporó lentamente, todavía aturdida y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Draco la cogió y la acercó a él. Hermione, algo cohibida, se acurrucó en su calor, lo abrazó e instintivamente cerró los ojos.

— Granger, ¿sigues viva?— vio que tenía los párpados bajados y parecía estar medio inconsciente. Lentamente le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y después le rodeó el hombro con el brazo.

Hermione alzó un poco la vista para mirarle.

— Sí, sigo viva — al ver que él estaba sonriendo, volvió a acurrucarse. Prefería no mirarle en ese momento. Justo entonces se percató de que estaban sobre las sábanas, completamente desnudos.

Hermione se apartó rápidamente y comenzó a tirar de la sábana para cubrirse el cuerpo. _Qué vergüenza por Merlín_. Draco, al ver lo que pretendía, se la arrebató de las manos, arrancándola del colchón y la tiró al suelo, junto al resto de la ropa.

— No quiero que te tapes— Hermione jamás había estado tan ruborizada. Fijó la vista en su… _miembro_, y tuvo que ahogar un grito— Me da igual lo que digas, quiero contemplarte desnuda.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y vio que él apoyaba la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, quedándose sentado. Luego observó un reloj antiguo que había colgado en la pared de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea!— exclamó metiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, muy nerviosa— Será mejor que me marche antes de que alguien vuelva.

Draco vio que se levantaba y rápidamente la sujetó de la mano para que no se fuese.

— No. No te vayas. Quédate esta noche— iba a impedir que se largase. Le apetecía dormir con ella. Después de todo, le gustaba. Y ahora… descansarían mucho mejor si dormían juntos. Definitivo, no iba a dejar que saliese por la puerta.

Hermione volvió a sentarse en el colchón y lo miró insegura.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo que nos estamos arriesgando, Malfoy? ¿Y si vuelven los demás?

Draco suspiró e hizo un ademán con la mano para que ella se sentase a su lado, recostando la espalda contra el cabecero. Hermione obedeció mansamente y se acomodó junto a él, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

— No van a volver Granger. Seguramente regresarán por la mañana, así que no te vayas. Estaremos solos toda la noche.

Hermione sintió la calidez de su piel contra su mejilla. Era muy relajante, así que no pudo negarse.

— ¿Realmente no te importa que me quede?— murmuró casi para sí misma. Le sorprendió que estuviera tan bien con ella.

Draco bajó un poco el rostro y pudo percibir el aroma de su pelo, que en ese momento estaba impregnado de su propio olor.

_Y del olor a sexo._

— ¿Cómo va a importarme Granger? Además, estoy cansado de dormir siempre solo— en parte era cierto. Una de las noches que se había sentido más cómodo fue cuando estuvo en su casa y ambos durmieron en el cuarto de invitados. Quería volver a sentir esa sensación. Olvidarse por un momento de la soledad que le rodeaba, sobre todo cuando estaba en su mansión.

— Está bien— musitó ella pasando las puntas de los dedos por su brazo. Realmente no quería irse, aunque tenía que pensar en los riesgos— De todas formas no creo que pueda dormir con..._todo_ _lo que ha pasado._ ¿Tú tienes sueño Malfoy?

Draco se apartó un poco, acercó la mano a su mesita de noche donde descansaba su copa de Whisky de Fuego medio llena y la cogió. Luego volvió a acercarse a ella y recostó la espalda contra el cabecero.

— Sinceramente, no. ¿Quieres?— murmuró con voz ronca, ofreciéndole la copa.

Hermione la miró por unos momentos pero al final se decidió, la cogió y se mojó los labios.

— Después de lo que he bebido hoy, no creo que me ocurra nada por tomar un poco más.

Draco la observó mientras se bebía el Whisky de Fuego y puso una de sus manos sobre su muslo. _Joder, su piel era muy suave._ Hermione casi escupió el Whisky al notar que él la tocaba.

— Oye Malfoy— dijo tosiendo un poco— Mañana… ¿todo va a ser diferente entre nosotros?

Draco la miró sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué coño le preguntaba eso?

— Qué quieres decir— murmuró quitándole la copa. Era mejor no dejarla beber más.

— Se supone que tenemos un pacto. Tú dijiste que sólo íbamos a…— no sabía qué palabras debía emplear ni cuáles eran las adecuadas. Tenía pánico por hablar sobre ese tema con él pero estaba muy confusa. Quería aclararlo— Y... tú me odias.

Draco la miró de hito en hito y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Granger?— graznó atónito— Te has vuelto loca. ¿Todavía piensas eso? Dejé de odiarte hace tiempo por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y _no._ Mañana no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros. Además, la noche aún no ha terminado. Me gustaría volver a…

Hermione le tapó la boca para que no continuase. Supo lo que iba a decir. Estaba roja, histérica, nerviosa. Pero lo bueno era que..._él no la odiaba._

_Ya no._

Eso era más que suficiente. De hecho, ella había dejado de verle como a un enemigo desde hacía tiempo. Estaba segura de que no era una mala persona aunque los demás se empeñasen en creer lo contrario. No es que lo conociese lo suficiente… Había muchas cosas de él que no sabía, pero había visto algo que los demás no habían podido percibir.

Podía llegar a ser bueno... _de vez en cuando, claro.  
_  
— Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando entre nosotros?— en su voz se pudo captar la angustia. Estaba aterrada. ¿Acaso él estaba empezando a gustarle? ¿Y cuándo había sucedido eso? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Draco le dio el último trago al Whisky de Fuego y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

— No lo sé Granger— comentó muy serio. _No lo sabía. _Ni él mismo lo entendía. Había muchos problemas que lo atormentaban… por un lado que no comprendía qué sentimientos tenía hacia ella. Por otro, que tenía pánico a que su padre pudiese enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, y eso sería jodidamente malo… Y por último, los planes del que no debía ser nombrado y de su tía Bellatrix. Tenía que cargar con mucho peso sobre sus hombros y no podía hablar con nadie.

Aunque… ¿y si le contaba lo de su tía a _ella?_

_'' ¡No seas gilipollas, entonces saldrá corriendo!''_ — era probable desde luego. Encima, días atrás Granger le había enseñado el periódico y parecía muy preocupada… Aunque...algo tenía que hacer. Si ella se enteraba de la verdad y se daba cuenta de que él lo había estado ocultando durante todo ese tiempo, entonces sí que no querría volver a verle nunca.

_Lo mejor era arriesgarse y decírselo._

— Oye Granger— musitó intentando concentrarse. Debía tener mucho cuidado. Quería contárselo pero tenía que hacerlo de tal forma que ella no lo odiase para siempre.

Hermione volvió a apoyar la mejilla en su hombro y se recostó contra el cabecero, notando la frialdad en su espalda.

— Dime.

Draco sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco. Tragó saliva intentando no desviarse y continuó.

— Si te cuento algo, ¿me prometes que no saldrá de aquí? — _Joder, qué nervioso estaba. _La voz incluso le temblaba un poco. Esperaba que ella no dijese nada porque ni siquiera Blaise y el resto sabían que su tía estaba escondiéndose en su mansión.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y alzó la vista para mirarle.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?

— Prométemelo— insistió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. A saber qué iba a contarle ahora.

— Está bieeeen.

Draco carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, muy ansioso.

— ¿Y me prometes, que sea lo que sea, me escucharás hasta el final y no te marcharás?

Hermione se preocupó de pronto. ¿Marcharse? ¿Qué demonios iba a contarle?

— Malfoy… yo… no voy a irme — murmuró intentando tranquilizarle. Al ver que él no dejaba de pasarse la mano por el cabello, se la retiró y comenzó a acariciarle con la esperanza de que se calmase— Quiero estar aquí. _Contigo._

Draco suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz para no perder los nervios.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que me enseñaste _El Profeta_ y en el Titular aparecía Bellatrix Lestrange?

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Era muy raro…

— Sí, ¿Por qué?— empezó a sentir curiosidad.

— No sé si lo sabrás o Potter te lo habrá dicho, pero ella es mi tía Granger.

_Su tía, su tía, su tía._

La leona se quedó lívida por unos momentos y no fue capaz ni de moverse. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Su tía? ¿Desde cuándo? Además, ¿qué tenía que ver Harry en todo aquello? ¿Harry sabía que Bellatrix era tía de Malfoy y no le había dicho nada?

— ¿Tu...tía? ¿Y por qué dices lo de Harry? ¿Él cómo lo sabe?— inquirió al cabo de un largo e incómodo silencio.

— No sé si lo sabe o no pero teniendo en cuenta que ella es prima de Sirius Black…— él sabía que Black era el padrino de Potter, así que en caso de que estuvieran viéndose, seguramente le habría contado lo de Bellatrix y más con todo lo que aparecía en los periódicos sobre ella últimamente.

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Lo más seguro era que Harry _sí_ lo supiese porque había pasado las navidades en casa de Sirius junto con el resto de la Orden, pero bueno…teniendo en cuenta que últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, era normal que a su amigo se le hubiese pasado contarle ese _GRAN_ detalle. En ese momento fue a hablar pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

— Deja que continúe— murmuró tapándole los labios, pero al ver que se quedaba en silencio apartó la mano— Durante las navidades, mis padres no estuvieron mucho en Malfoy Manor y yo no sabía por qué. No sé si recuerdas que te lo dije cuando estuve en tu casa.

Hermione asintió y dejó que prosiguiese.

— Pero cuando apareció ella, lo comprendí— en ese momento hizo una pausa como si le costase mucho decir lo que venía a continuación— Granger, han estado reuniéndose con…_él._ Sabes de sobra a quién me refiero. Lo peor es que yo no puedo hacer nada pero no quiero formar parte de esa mierda. Aunque sé que tarde o temprano van a obligarme a ir a sus reuniones porque escuché a mi padre decírselo a mi madre.

Ella se tensó.

— P-Pero, pero…— tartamudeó nerviosa.

— Escúchame — la interrumpió— Hay algo más importante que tienes que saber. Antes de volver de las vacaciones, el último día, oí a mis padres decir que están buscando algo. Algo relacionado con una _profecía_… y también mencionaron a Potter. Creo que _él_ quiere cargárselo Granger.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento sin saber qué responder. Quizás eso explicaba las pesadillas que estaba teniendo Harry últimamente. Miró a Malfoy y vio que estaba muy agobiado. Sabía que él decía la verdad. Que no quería formar parte de lo que estaba sucediendo… veía el miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Draco suspiró amargado.

— No lo sé Granger. Desde luego, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que cuando termine el curso y tenga que estar todo el día en Malfoy Manor, van a querer meterme de lleno en su mierda y ya no podré escapar— lo que más miedo le daba realmente era que a ella le pudiese pasar algo pero prefería no contarle esa parte— Lárgate si quieres— le espetó fríamente— Lo entenderé.

Hermione comprendió la difícil situación por la que estaba pasando.

— Malfoy, te he dicho que no me iría. Además, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto.

Draco, al darse cuenta de que se alejaba enfadada, la agarró para acercarla a él.

— Pero tarde o temprano, ellos me involucrarán y yo no podré hacer nada— desde luego sabía que le esperaba un futuro muy oscuro. No quería terminar siendo un mortífago como su padre pero cada día que pasaba, veía que había más posibilidades de acabar llevando la marca tenebrosa— ¿Vas a contarle todo esto al viejo?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

— Si te soy sincera Malfoy...en otras circunstancias lo hubiese hecho, pero he tenido una idea mejor. Hay algo que yo tampoco te he contado — carraspeó indecisa. No sabía si lo que estaba tramando tendría resultado pero por intentarlo no perdería nada— Hace poco que Harry ha formado un grupo porque como bien sabes, Umbridge no nos está enseñando a defendernos. Aún no hemos podido tener ningún encuentro, pero en las reuniones practicaremos hechizos para estar preparados en un futuro.

Draco se quedó perplejo. ¿Un grupo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó anonadado— Un momento, ¿qué estás insinuando Granger? ¿Que me una a ese grupo? Has perdido el juicio. ¿Cómo voy a meterme en algo así? El cabeza rajada jamás me aceptaría y no creería nada de lo que digo. Y sinceramente, si mi padre se enterase me mataría. Además, no necesito la ayuda de San Potter.

Hermione ignoró su último comentario y se quedó en silencio, dubitativa por unos segundos.

— Yo podría convencer a Harry.

Draco soltó una carcajada amarga cargada de ironía.

— ¿Y crees que puedo traicionar a mi familia, Granger? De todas formas, ¿Qué vas a decirle a Potter? ¿Que tú de pronto te llevas bien conmigo porque nos estamos acostando? Él cree que seguimos odiándonos.

Ella suspiró exasperada.

— Pues… arghh, no lo sé Malfoy. ¡Esto es una mierda!— sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con la mano, haciendo que él suspirase.

— Lo sé Granger, pero tú al menos puedes elegir— él, con sus padres y el tipo de familia que tenía, desde luego _NO._ No tenía opciones. Bueno... _sí_, huir y esconderse para siempre en algún rincón pero tarde o temprano lo encontrarían— Al menos me he quitado un peso de encima hablando contigo.

Hermione levantó la mano y le apartó un mechón de la frente para verle claramente los ojos. Parecía más relajado.

— ¿Estás…mejor? — preguntó en voz baja. Al ver que asentía en silencio suspiró y le abrazó, quedándose sentada a su lado— ¿Sabes? Creo que esta noche deberíamos olvidarnos de eso. Ya pensaremos en ello mañana.

Draco pasó el brazo por detrás de su espalda y la aproximó más a él, dándole un suave beso en el cabello.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Deberíamos dormir algo. Además, es probable que antes de que te vayas por la mañana quiera hacerlo otra vez.

Hermione se sonrojó pero no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa. Desde luego él conseguía que se olvidase de todo con sus palabras. Draco al ver que ella no dejaba de reírse, sonrió.

Sonrió de verdad. No era ninguna de las típicas muecas que solía poner habitualmente.

_Sino una sonrisa sincera._

Pero... esa sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo. Sólo unos segundos... porque en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que ambos se quedasen congelados.

_Paralizados. _

Y no sólo porque los habían descubierto, si no por lo que ellos estaban presenciando.

Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini entraron en la habitación de Slytherin de una forma escandalosa y arrasando con todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino. Ambos devorándose la boca, gimiendo, jadeando, arrancándose la ropa y empujándose agresivamente como si estuvieran peleándose.

Hermione no podía moverse. No conseguía hacerlo. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Lentamente miró a Malfoy de soslayó y vio que él estaba igual que ella_. Sin aliento._

De pronto, Blaise dejó de besar a Ginny y acercó los labios a su cuello para succionarlo, chuparlo, lamerlo. _Joder,_ la necesitaba en su cama. Quería follársela otra vez, pero duro. _Como a él le gustaba._

Sin embargo, en esos escasos segundos que se apartó de sus labios, Ginny abrió los ojos para mirarle y hubo algo que captó toda su atención.

_Los vio._

_A ELLOS._

Blaise notó que de pronto se quedaba rígida. _No se movía._ Estaba muy tensa, así que apartó los labios de su cuello, confundido y algo molesto.

— ¿Qué cojones te pasa _pecosa_?— al ver que ella no lo observaba a él si no que tenía la vista clavada en otro sitio y abría los ojos como platos, miró en esa dirección extrañado y lo que vio hizo que casi se cayese al suelo.

Draco con la _sangre sucia._ En la cama, inmóviles y con cara de asombro.

_COMPLETAMENTE EN BOLAS._

_Joder,_ ¡¿Acaso habían estado follando?!

Durante unos momentos, no se escuchó ningún ruido en la habitación. Ninguna respiración. Ni siquiera nadie parpadeó. Ninguno de los cuatro entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

_NO PODÍA SER CIERTO._

Ese silencio incómodo y angustioso comenzó a volverse cada vez más inaguantable hasta que Blaise se vio obligado a romperlo.

_Mierda, no podía soportarlo más._

— ¿Qué coño significa esto?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Pero la cuestión en ese momento era... ¿Quién cojones iba a ser el primero en responder?

* * *

**¡POR DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! :O:O:O ¡¿SEGUÍS VIVAS?! Porque yo prácticamente estoy en coma JAJAJAJA ¡POR FIN! ¡Ya era hora de que Draco y Hermione tuviesen su momento! Por no hablar de Blaise y Ginny... UFFFFFFF, como iba diciendo, que me va a dar un infarto jajajajajajaja**

**Por cierto... Goyle me ha dado muchísima pena :( ¡A ver ahora cómo va evolucionando esta pareja! Ojalá que Parvati se entere de la verdad. Crucemos los dedos (yn).**

**AY, AY, AY... la que se va a liar ahora que se han descubierto jajajaja me imagino la cara que han puesto los cuatro y me muero de la risa xDDD ¡OMGGG! ¡Qué situación tan vergonzosa!**

**En fin, que estoy muy emocionada con este capítulo porque además Draco ha confiado en Hermione y se ha sincerado con ella *-* Creo que es un paso importante en su relación. A ver qué sucede ahora. :B**

**Y como hoy estoy super eufórica, el capítulo va dedicado a TODAS VOSOTRAS: _Melanie Lestrange, Lunajely, anguiiMalfoydark, Schatzie0713, Emma Felton, Persephone Vuturi, Sam Wallflower, dreapls, Joker-jo, shironeko black, Effy Malfoy Reckless, Adarae, Maglucy, asor, Tess21, Daniela Estrada, Candice Saint-Just, mila0628, LucyTheMarauder, Shirmione Malfoy, alissa-2012, Jean, Katherine Malfoy, ian, Romaaa, Leonor Snape, Luladark, sirone aphrody, Vicki, Malfoyhiontu/agnstistdef, Ishiro Shizuka, Hermy Evans Black, Isabel, Nina24-7, Mei Fanel, Lorena, fernanda, Mitorolas, Jane Meyer, merylune, BereLestrange, seremoon, Viridiana, DrKpOtTeR, keki46livecom, Alesz, BiancaDramione, lobita22, mariapotter2002, En Resumen soy un Heroe, yo P, CoposdeHielo, Lala, Aurora Caelestis, johanita, MelineM, Giinny Felton, rosedrama, MinaFBlack, roseee, Geesse93, HikariGoth, Dramioner1/TormentaDeHielo, Saori Haruno,Chakemate, Gaby y Nix Ginevra Black.  
_**  
**Un beso a todas, tyna fest :D**


	24. Chapter 24: ¿Quieres un pastelito?

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 24 (45 pág. de word). :D No voy a enrollarme porque sé que estáis deseando leerlo. Espero que os guste ^^ Pero que sepáis que yo he fangirleado de lo lindo con este capítulo! :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS :D _Gabriela Cruz, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, seremoon, Lunae Vulpes, Chakemate, Adarae, Jane Meyer, MelineM, Fersha Malfoy, Caroone, merylune, Romaaa, LucyTheMarauder, asor, kekilivecom, anguiiMalfoydark, Vigg Malfoy, Luladark, Lunajely, Giinny Felton, Maglucy, Katherine Malfoy, Tess21, shironeko black, BereLestrange, Melanie Lestrange, mila0628, Keniie Masen, Hermy Evans Black, Vale Malfoy, Shirmione Malfoy, DrKpOtTeR, natalie malfoy, Daniela Estrada, lalita1934, Jean, ian, Milymu, Lala, Leonor Snape, minako Marie, anaradcliffe, mariapotter2002, K B Ayami Malfoy, Joker-jo, Candice Saint-Just, Raquel 1292, Isabel, liuhnjio, AMY, alissa-2012, sirone aphrody, xsxsxsxsxsx, Evangeline Malfoy-Cullen, Viridiana, Gaby, Geesse13, Alice Marie Fray, vero19, Nix Ginevra Black, EmS91796, En Resumen soy un Heroe, The Ladycat69, CoposdeHielo, Abi Shirakiin, alale y dreapls.  
_**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: ¡Hola querida Emma! :D ¿Qué tal estás? hahahaha ay que ver, cómo se quedó el anterior capítulo! jijijii :P por fin vas a ver lo que ocurre! No sabes la que lié para escribirlo jajajaja me iba a dar un infarto! XDDD Tenía que parar cada dos por tres, sobre todo con la última parte! Me iba a morir de la risa jajajajjaa sólo de imaginarme la situación! OMG. A mí también me da pena Goyle porque se ve que tiene muchísima inseguridad el pobre :( y claro... como nunca le ha pasado algo así pues no sabe qué hacer! Espero que Parvati se entere de la verdad porque sino... lo va a pasar muy mal D: Ahora hablando de Blaise y Ginny... uff Blaise es que teniendo en cuenta lo que le rodea... va a ser muy difícil que cambie de la noche a la mañana dadas sus circunstancias pero yo tengo la esperanza de que poco a poco vaya cediendo :) porque al fin y al cabo, aunque parezca que pasa de todo, se ha notado que en el fondo estaba preocupándose por Ginny :) y por último... el momento Draco y Hermione! ¡FIESTAAA! jajajajajajaja YA ERA HORAAA! Me alegra mucho que te gustase :D ¿sabes? Estaba preocupada con la escena porque quería que quedara super chuli ^^ y al final estoy muy contenta! Y no te digo nada más, que quiero que leas este capítulo! hahahahaha que tengo muchas ganitas :P Espero que te guste! Un besazo muy fuerte guapaaa!**

**MelineM: Hola Meline! :D Síí! Además, ya tengo una libreta llena de ideas xDDD pero antes tengo que terminar todos los fics que llevo. jajajajaj voy a volverme loca! XD Me alegra muchísimo que te gustase el capítulo anterior... lástima que ahora Ginny y Blaise me da a mí que se van a quedar con las ganas de hacerlo en la cama JAJAJAJA a ver qué sucede ahora, que estoy muy ansiosa porque lo leáis! Un besito muy fuertee guapaa :)**

**asor: Hola asor! :D Me alegra que te gustase este cap! Estaba muy nerviosa por saber qué os iba a parecer jijiji Espero que te guste el nuevo! Yo me he reído mucho escribiéndolo! por cierto te deseo mucha suerte con las preguntas! A ver qué sucede :P jijiji un besito guapaaa!**

**kekilivecom: Hola keki! :D por eso mismo puse la advertencia arriba, porque las escenas iban a ser un poco fuertes... jajajajaj Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo :) Desde luego los cuatro se quedaron a cuadros cuando se descubrieron! hahahahaha por cierto con respecto al personaje misterioso, ahora lo verás... sólo puedo decirte que en este fic no va a haber personajes OC, al menos de momento. Pero espero que a Severus las cosas le salgan bien :) Ya irás viendo! jijiji te dejo con el capítulo! Espero que te guste muchoo! Un besazo guapaa :D**

**Vigg Malfoy: ¡Hola Vigg! Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a dejar un comentario y que te guste mi historia. Si no fuese por el apoyo y los reviews lo más probable es que no la hubiese continuado, pero aquí estoy :D Me he reído mucho escribiendo este capítulo! Espero que te guste tanto como a mí! Un besito muy grandee :)**

**Katherine Malfoy: Holaaa Katherine! No sabes que susto me diste cuando dijiste lo de la lista D: porque hay veces, que el programa dichoso se come algunas palabras cuando subo el capítulo y ni me doy cuenta xDDD Pero luego miré, vi que estaba y dije... uff menos mal xDD Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo y sigas viva JAJAJAJAJA A ver qué te parece el nuevo! jijiji Un besito muy grande guapaaa! :)**

**Tess21: Hola Tess :D ayy si yo los adelantos los subo para que leáis un poquito de lo que va a suceder jajajajja y así la espera se os hace más amena! :P Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo! A ver qué te parece este nuevo! Yo me he reído mucho, sobre todo por la situación en la que se han quedado nuestros cuatro queridos HAHAHAHAHA ayy que ganitas tengo de que veas lo que va a pasar! Te dejo que lo leas guapaa! Un besito muy grandeee :)**

**natalie malfoy: ¡Hola natalie! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D Un beso muy grande :)**

**Daniela Estrada: Hola Daniela! :D ¿Quién iba a decir que terminarían descubriéndolos en esas condiciones? JAJAJAJA Lo peor de todo es que ellos también han visto a Blaise y Ginny... a saber qué sale de ahí! Pronto lo averiguarás :P Hablando de Goyle... a mí también me da muchísima pena porque se nota que es muy inseguro... porque el padre lo trata como a un don nadie... y como también siempre ha estado de ''guardaespaldas'' de Draco como digo yo jajajajajaj En fin, espero que tenga el valor suficiente como para decirle a Parvati que fue él el que la besó! Y en cuanto a la historia de Filch... me muero! XDDD ¡Como termine con Umbridge me da algo! Te dejo con el capítulo que quiero que veas ya lo que va a suceder muajajajaja que la cosa está que arde! :P Un besazo muy muy grande guapaaaaa :)**

**lalita1934: Hola lalita! :D Tienes razón, tenía que haber puesto lo de la carta en las opciones! hahahahaha La cuestión es... si cuando llegue el día de San Valentín, se la dará o no... Veremos a ver, porque con la borrachera que llevaba encima, no sé si recordará que vio a Luna y los chicos jajajajjajaa por cierto me hace mucha ilusión que te guste como escribo los lemons. La verdad es que para mí son las escenas más complicadas y a las que tengo que echarle más horas para que estén como a mí me gusta. Estaba nerviosa con el capítulo porque era la primera vez que escribía un lemon de Draco y Hermione y de Blaise y Ginny. ¡Ahh! Yo también tengo la esperanza de que entre Parvati y Goyle se solucione el malentendido... pobre Harry que es el único que no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede jajajajajaj Y con respecto a Cormac y Lavender... habrá capítulos en los que no salgan todas las parejas porque si no me ocuparían 100 pág. por lo menos, pero en otros tendrán mucho protagonismo! :D Ya irás viendo :P Te dejo con el capítulo! Espero que te guste :) Un beso muy muy grande!**

**Jean: Hola Jean! :D jajajajaja me hizo mucha gracia lo de la nevera! Aquí donde yo vivo estamos a cuarenta grados, así que imagínate la que tengo que liar para escribir un capítulo con estas escenas! xDDD No sabes las ganas que tengo de que leas el capítulo. Estoy ansiosa porque veas lo que va a pasar con los cuatro susodichos! hahahaha Me tiemblan las piernas! Espero que te guste :P Un beso muy grande guapaaa! :D**

**ian: ayyy ian, ¿puedes creer que no han vuelto a salir tus opciones? D: Pero vaya que ya sabes que te dedicaré el capítulo, porque tengo el presentimiento de que habrás acertado jijiji :P La próxima vez que las escribas, mira luego el review por si acaso, para ver si salen :) La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué pasa eso D: Me alegra que te gustase el lemon de Blaise y Ginny y el de Draco y Hermione. Sinceramente, terminé agotada con este capítulo. Dos lemons en uno jajajajajaja me iba a volver loca! XDD oooyy el final jojojo ahora verás lo que va a ocurrir! Te dejo con el cap, que estoy deseando que lo leas! :D Espero que te guste! Un besazo muy fuerte guapaaa :)**

**Lala: Hola Lala! :D Me hace muchísima ilusión que te gusten El príncipe y el resto de mis fics :D Las historias que tengo incompletas de momento no puedo actualizarlas porque la trama de esta no me deja tiempo para más, pero en cuanto termine este fic, retomaré los otros porque no me gusta dejar nada a medias :) De hecho, a mí me fastidia bastante cuando un fic está sin terminar... D: Te dejo con el nuevo cap, que estoy ansiosa porque lo leas! Espero que te guste muchoo :D Un besito muy fuerte guapaaa!**

**minako Marie: Hola minako! :D El infarto lo sufrimos todas! ay Dios mío, te lo juro. Eso llega a pasar en las películas de Harry Potter y tiro las palomitas de la impresión! Me hizo muchísima gracia lo que dijiste de que te tuviste que meter dos veces en el cuarto de baño jajajajajaja Me recordaste a mí cuando estoy nerviosa por leer algo. Hago lo mismo! hahahaha Me hace mucha ilusión que te gustase! ^^ Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba a quedar! El personaje especial... hmmm no necesariamente tiene que ser nuevo... jojjjojo no digo nada más, ahora lo sabrás :P Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! Un besazo muy grande guapaa! :)**

**Joker-jo: Hola Joker! :D Yo también tengo fé en Gregory! Sólo necesita un empujoncito y confiar más en sí mismo porque el pobre tiene mucha inseguridad :S Su padre desde luego es cruel diciéndole esas cosas. Cada vez podemos ver mejor, como en realidad, los Slytherins viven atormentados en el entorno que los rodea :( Filch necesita una casamentera o a alguien que le consiga una pareja de una vez, porque se siente muy solito jjajajaja A ver si le hace caso a Luna y escribe la carta el día de San Valentín a Minerva, y si no... pues como decía él... Umbridge! hahahahaha me muero de la risa si se queda con ella! Ahora... entre Blaise y Ginny, está claro que van a repetir. Sólo había que ver cómo entraron en la habitación. Arrasando como un huracán con todo jajajajajja A ver que ocurre ahora que han visto a Draco y Hermione. Me tiemblan las piernas! Con respecto a lo del ED, prefiero no adelantar nada... ya irás viendo ;) jojjojojo Te dejo con el capítulo que no sabes las ganas que tengo de que lo leas hahahahaha! Veremos a ver qué ocurre con estos cuatro! :P Espero que te guste! Un beso muy grandeee :)**

**Raquel 1292: Hola Raquel! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te hayas decidido a comentar y que te guste como estoy planteando el fic. La verdad es que de todas las historias que estoy escribiendo, esta es la más compleja para mí por el hecho de tener que manejar tantos personajes y tener en cuenta todos los problemas que tienen sin olvidarme de ningún detalle. Es una locura xDDD Ahora... Luna, Hermione y Ginny se han estrenado! hahaahhaa a ver qué ocurre con Lavender y Parvati :P Blaise y Draco van a tardar más en ceder por el hecho de todo lo que les rodea, pero vamos... que el rubio ya está sintiendo cositas ^^ A mí también me da muchísima pena Goyle... tiene mucha inseguridad por cómo lo tratan, yo creo que por eso siempre ha estado haciendo todo lo que Draco le ordena. Esperemos que cambie y le diga a Parvati que fue él quién la besó *-* Tiene que salir a la luz su lado Gryffindor! hahahahaha Ahora sabrás lo que pasa entre los cuatro chicos... que no sabes las ganas que tengo de que lo leáis jajajaja me muero de la risa sólo de pensarlo! xDD por cierto, a mí los testamentos me encantan porque me emociono mucho! :D Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besazo muy fuerte guapaaa :)**

**Isabel: ¡Hola Isabel! jajajajaja sííí! ¡Todos se han quedado con la boca abierta! Al menos Blaise ha sido capaz de decir algo. A ver quién tiene el valor suficiente como para responder :P ¡Ahora lo sabrás! La Blaisiconda volvió a la carga, pero vamos... que se ha quedado con ganas de más! hahahaha y Draco me parece a mí que también :P Te dejo con el cap, que estoy ansiosa porque lo leas! A ver qué te parece :D Un besito muy fuerte guapa!**

**AMY: ¡Hola AMY! jajajajaj es que desde el momento en que Blaise dice de ir a la habitación, una se imagina que al final Draco y Hermione no van a tener sexo... :P Aunque al final síí, pero los han terminado descubriendo jajajajaja Yo también tengo la esperanza de que Goyle hable con Parvati o de que ella se entere de la verdad pero por ahora parece que él se va a quedar callado :S pobrecito, me da mucha pena! A ver qué te parece este capítulo! Te dejo que lo leas que tengo muchas ganas de que veas lo que va a pasar! hahahaha OMG! un beso muy grande guapaaa! :)**

**xsxsxsxsxsx: ¡Holaaa! :D Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia! No tengo ni idea de si el personaje que va a aparecer va a ser Viktor Krum o no. Ahora lo averiguarás :P Espero que te guste este capítulo! Yo me he reído mucho escribiéndolo! hahahaha Un besito muy grande!**

**Gaby: ¡Hola Gaby! Me alegra un montón que te gustase el cap! :D Menos mal que lo leíste sola hahahaha! Ay ay Blaise... tienes razón. Parece distante, frío, pero a pesar de todo, se preocupó por Ginny :) Veremos a ver cómo terminan estos dos, porque ahora mismo es puro deseo! En cambio, con Draco y Hermione se ve claramente que ya hay algo más que atracción sexual *-* sólo que los pobres van a su ritmo para asimilarlo hahahahaa! A mí también me encantó que Draco se sincerase con ella porque eso demuestra que es importante para él. Además, si no se lo hubiese contado y ella se hubiera enterado de que Bellatrix era su tía, lo más probable es que se hubiera enfadado con él. D: así que creo que el rubio hizo bien en decírselo ^^ Hablando de Filch ahora... uff! si al final terminase con Umbridge te juro que me daría algo! jajajajaja sería muy muy bizarro pero también hilarante! Veremos a ver. Te dejo con el nuevo cap, para que veas lo que va a ocurrir en la habitación hahahahahah Espero que te guste! Un besito muy fuerte guapaaa :D**

**Geesse13: Hola Geesse! :D Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo y me hace mucha ilusión que adores a Blaise y Ginny! *-* Yo los amooooo! quién fuera la pelirroja... jajajajaja Te deseo mucha suerte con las respuestas a la pregunta! Ahora verás quién es el personaje especial :P Espero que te guste el cap! Un beso muy grandeee guapa! :)**

**vero19: Hola vero! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste la historia y como van complementándose los personajes :) La verdad es que las parejas que aparecen en el fic, para mi gusto, son las que deberían haber estado presentes en la historia de Rowling! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besazo guapaaa :D**

**Abi Shirakiin: Hola Abi! :D Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y que te hayas enganchado jajajajaja Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo! :D Espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores! Te dejo que lo leas, que quiero que veas lo que va a ocurrir hahahaha! Un besazo muy fuerte guapaaa :)**

**y ahora, os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**¿QUIERES UN PASTELITO?**

_Tensión._

Se podía percibir una clara y angustiosa tensión en el ambiente.

Y el silencio. _El absoluto silencio._

Ginny miraba a Hermione. Hermione miraba a Malfoy. Malfoy miraba a Blaise. Y Blaise simplemente... _no sabía a quién observar._

Él había preguntado que qué coño significaba todo aquello pero nadie respondía. Nadie parpadeaba. Nadie se movía. Ginny estaba en estado de _shock._ Que sus amigos los hubiesen visto en ese momento no tenía importancia. Hermione estaba desnuda.

Desnuda en la cama con _Draco Malfoy._

Por Dios, ¡¿Qué narices estaba pasando?! ¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ESTABA DESNUDO!

Draco por su parte, se sentía realmente incómodo, inquieto pero no debía parecer afectado. Tenía que hacerse con el control de la situación por muy difícil que le resultase.

— Eso mismo debería preguntar yo, Blaise— le espetó y se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo la misma postura indolente, sin importarle lo más mínimo su desnudez.

Hermione, al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, fue capaz de reaccionar y en ese preciso momento recordó que estaba DESNUDA. Al ver que las malditas sábanas estaban en el suelo, al otro lado de la cama, rápidamente se aferró a algo que pudiese cubrirla. En ese caso, _las cortinas del dosel de la cama. _Estaba tan nerviosa y pegó un tirón tan fuerte que las arrancó de cuajo y se enrolló en ellas como si fuese una crisalida.

Blaise ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. Quería responder a Draco,_ mandarle a la mierda _pero se había dado cuenta de algo. Algo que tenía que haber visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Justo en ese instante, Ginny, muy furiosa, se acercó al rubio levantando la mano en un puño cerrado.

— ¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO PERVERTIDO! ¡LA HAS EMBORRACHADO Y HAS ABUSADO DE ELLA! — antes de que pudiera acercarse más, notó que Zabini la sujetaba de la muñeca pero se zafó violentamente de su agarre. Nadie se lo iba a impedir, ¡Iba a matar a Malfoy!

— ¡Ginny no, él no ha hecho nada!— Hermione, abochornada, intentó explicarle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido pero en ese momento, Zabini, al ver que no atendía a razones, la levantó y la echó sobre su hombro haciendo que ella comenzase a patalear, aporreándole la espalda para que la soltase en el suelo.

Blaise ignoró por completo los puñetazos de la _pecosa, _se dirigió al armario de la habitación intentando no mirar a su amigo y la _sangre sucia_ y lo abrió para coger una de sus camisas. Luego se fue al cuarto de baño y se encerró, dando un portazo.

Hermione y Draco se miraron preocupados.

— Mierda, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora Malfoy?— masculló estresada. _Ohh maldita sea. _Seguramente Ginny no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Aunque…ella estaba enrollándose con Zabini. ¡No podía echarle nada en cara!

Draco apretó los párpados con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarse por Circe. Se sentía mareado e incluso tenía ganas de vomitar. Lo que le extrañaba era la reacción de Blaise. Aún así, tenía que hablar con él porque no podía permitir que fuese por ahí difundiendo la noticia. Por suerte podría chantajearlo. No podía creer que estuviera enrollándose con la comadreja pobretona. Cuanto más pensaba, más confuso se sentía.

— Relájate Granger— _''Sí, sí. El que debería relajarse eres tú, imbécil''— _pensó y se rio amargamente— Te juro que Blaise no dirá nada. Ya me encargaré de que así sea.

Hermione no era capaz de responder. Sentía su mente colapsada, bloqueada. Por Merlín, ¿Y si Ginny se lo contaba a Harry y Ron? ¡Se armaría un escándalo y jamás se lo perdonarían! Estaba realmente preocupada y no sabía qué hacer.

— Será mejor que me vista— murmuró levantándose de la cama y acercándose al montón de ropa que había en el suelo. Draco asintió y se incorporó también para ponerse los calzoncillos.

— Granger, en serio, no te preocupes— murmuró al ver que se ponía el sujetador con manos temblorosas de espaldas a él. Ella no era capaz de abrochárselo así que tuvo que hacerlo él— Si intentan fastidiarnos, sabemos perfectamente cómo joderles la vida. Así que no creo que se atrevan a decir nada.

Hermione suspiró y notó que él terminaba de abrocharle el sujetador y le retiraba el pelo hacia un lado, dándole un beso en la nuca. Al sentir sus suaves labios sobre su piel, se relajó un poco pero seguía estando algo inquieta. Que Ginny se hubiese enrollado con Zabini era muy impactante pero ella desde luego no iba a regañarle. No era la más indicada para hacerlo. Muy despacio terminó de vestirse y dejó el lío de cortinas sobre la cama.

— Por cierto Malfoy, siento este desastre pero ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido para taparme— musitó cabizbaja sentándose en el colchón para ponerse los zapatos.

Draco la miró, esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

— No importa Granger. Ya usaré un _Reparo_ cuando te marches— instintivamente puso su mano sobre la suya. _Joder,_ ¿por qué cojones había tenido que aparecer Blaise con la comadreja? Quería dormir con ella y ya no iba a poder hacerlo. Encima en la sala de los Menesteres estarían todos los demás, así que tampoco. _Menuda mierda._ En ese momento, miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño y vio que seguía cerrada pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido. ¿Qué coño estarían haciendo? — Oye, ¿Mañana dónde vas a estar por la tarde?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

— En la biblioteca creo, ¿por qué?

— Iré a buscarte— Hermione fue a decirle que era demasiado arriesgado pero él no la dejó hablar— Ya encontraremos algún sitio para poder estar a solas. Así te contaré lo que me dice el imbécil este cuando te vayas.

Hermione asintió.

— Está bien Malfoy. Y de pasó yo te contaré lo que he hablado con Ginny— si su amiga no aceptaba lo que había pasado, también podía recurrir a un_ Obliviate_. Era capaz desde luego y se sentía mal por pensar de esa forma pero no había muchas opciones.

El rubio exhaló intentando quitarse la tensión de encima pero no apartó su mano de la suya. La miró muy serio y lentamente se acercó a su boca para besarla una última vez antes de que Blaise y Weasley saliesen del baño. No podría hacerlo delante de…_ellos._

Por otra parte, en el cuarto de baño, Ginny continuaba atónita y no entendía por qué Zabini la había encerrado allí a la fuerza.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— dijo entre dientes, nerviosa— ¿No te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto? Ha abusado de mi amiga.

Blaise, intentando no perder la paciencia, la empujó contra la pared y la sujetó por los hombros.

— No ha abusado de ella, Weasley— _no._ No lo había hecho y él era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento.

— Tú no lo entiendes. Ella le odia— murmuró frustrada— Siempre lo ha odiado y siempre lo hará— La parte que no le cuadraba era que… si lo habían hecho… se suponía que Malfoy también la detestaba. Nunca se hubiese acostado con ella. Si la despreciaba a más no poder…¡Joder! ¡No comprendía nada!

Blaise la miró muy serio.

— _Pecosa,_ piensa. Yo no había sido consciente hasta ahora pero había cosas que no me cuadraban— como por ejemplo, ¿por qué Draco lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo esa noche cuando le besó el lunar a Granger? Hmm...era mejor no contarle esa parte a Weasley— En Navidad, él no replicó cuando la madre de Granger nos invitó a cenar. De hecho, aceptó encantado. Estuvo amable con ella y también con su padre. Draco jamás se hubiese comportado así con unos _muggles_. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

Ginny se quedó dubitativa por unos instantes. Era cierto. ¿Por qué narices Draco Malfoy había aceptado la invitación de Jane Granger? ¿Cómo no había sospechado en ese momento? Bueno… tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza por aquel entonces.

Blaise comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— Es probable que se enrollaran durante el trabajo de pociones. Ahí fue cuando empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos— realmente no lo sabía pero era lo más probable. ¿Cómo si no iba a enrollarse Draco con la persona a la que más odiaba de Hogwarts? No tenía sentido.

Ginny se quedó callada y lo miró confusa. Si él estaba en lo cierto quería decir que Hermione se había acostado con Malfoy por voluntad propia. Tenían que haberlo hecho porque estaban en la cama desnudos y no es que precisamente fueran a jugar a las cartas.

— Zabini, ¿qué vas a decirle a Malfoy?— le preguntó al ver que se apartaba y cogía la camisa que había dejado encima del lavabo.

Blaise bufó, volvió a acercarse a ella y le quitó la camisa rota y mojada. Si iba a pasearse hasta la Torre de Gryffindor era mejor que llevase ropa seca, sino terminaría enferma. Ginny simplemente no dijo nada y cerró los ojos al notar el calor de sus manos desnudándola.

— ¿Qué quieres que le diga _pecosa_? Nos ha visto juntos. No puedo hacer nada— sin dejar de hablarle, comenzó a desabrocharle el sujetador.

Ginny se enrojeció violentamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Tu ropa interior también está algo húmeda. Es mejor que te cambies— murmuró muy serio, quitándoselo y dejándolo encima del lavabo. Luego le puso la camisa que había cogido del armario.

Ginny lo escrutó extrañada. No tenía por qué dejarle nada suyo.

— ¿Pretendes que me vaya a mi habitación con tu ropa? ¿No te va a hacer falta?

Blaise hizo como que no la escuchaba y se aproximó mucho, metiendo las manos debajo de su falda para comenzar a bajarle las bragas. Ginny tuvo que ahogar un grito. ¡Por Morgana por qué se las estaba quitando! ¿Pretendía hacerlo...otra vez? Dios, ¡Hermione y Malfoy estaban fuera!

— Tengo más _pecosa._ Puedes quedártela, pero… — terminó de deslizar la prenda por sus piernas, obligándola a que levantase el pie para quitársela— Tu ropa interior es para mí.

A Ginny le hirvió la sangre.

— No pienso pasearme por todo el maldito castillo sin nada. Devuélvemelas— masculló intentando arrebatárselas. Blaise era muy alto, así que cuando Ginny intentó recuperarlas, él alzó el brazo impidiéndole que pudiera cogerlas. Al ver que no había forma, decidió coger el sujetador del lavabo, algo que tampoco consiguió porque Zabini fue más rápido.

— Nadie va a darse cuenta de que no llevas ropa interior, _pecosa._ Además, no creo que haya mucha gente rondando por ahí a estas horas.

Ginny intentó contenerse inhalando y exhalando. _Menudo vicioso. _Aunque debía admitir que llevar su camisa le gustaba. No tenía el símbolo de Slytherin así que podría ponérsela cuando le diese la gana sin que las demás sospechasen.

Bueno… Hermione era el problema. Tenía que hablar con ella.

_A solas._

Blaise dejó la camisa de la pelirroja y la ropa interior sobre un taburete que había junto a la ducha y pegó su cuerpo por completo al de ella. _Maldito Draco de los cojones_. No iba a poder follársela otra vez esa noche como le apetecía pero tenía un plan. _Ohh sí._

— Weasley, mañana no vayas a _Hogsmeade_— Ginny frunció el ceño pero notó como la languidez la abrumaba al sentir el tacto de sus manos rozando el interior de su muslo. Había olvidado por completo que al día siguiente había una excursión a _Hogsmeade_. Era la primera desde que había comenzado el curso porque cuando sucedió el alboroto en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore suspendió todas las visitas al pueblo.

— ¿Por qué debo hacer lo que tú digas?— jadeó bajando los párpados al sentir su boca rozando la suya.

— Porque va casi todo el mundo y si fingimos estar enfermos y nos quedamos aquí, tendremos unas cuantas horas. Quiero que follemos en mi cama.

Ginny abrió los ojos muy despacio y lo apartó de un suave empujón. No podía tenerlo tan cerca en ese momento si no quería volverse loca por completo. Él tenía la camisa destrozada dejando a relucir sus perfectos abdominales. No podría resistir por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo vaya a aceptar?— le espetó estirándose un poco la camisa. Le quedaba tan grande que le tapaba la falda.

— Que sé que te apetece— al ver que se quedaba en silencio, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y enfrentarse de una vez a lo que había fuera esperándoles— Ven aquí a las seis. Si no apareces, yo mismo iré a buscarte y te encontraré, así que tú verás lo que haces, _pecosa._

Ginny esbozó media sonrisa pero no contestó. _Iría._ Aunque no sabía de qué humor iba a estar cuando se despertase por la mañana. Quizás se arrepentía de todo lo que había sucedido. Aún le parecía demasiado surrealista.

Blaise abrió la puerta muy despacio y vio que Draco y Granger estaban sentados en la cama besándose pero al escuchar el sonido, se apartaron rápidamente.

— Os he visto— dijo con malicia. Que no pudiera echarles nada en cara no quería decir que no fuese a fastidiarlos un poco. Le apetecía hacerles sufrir.

¡JODER QUE SU AMIGO HABÍA TRAICIONADO A LA SANGRE! ¡ERA MUY GRAVE! Aunque bueno… él se había follado a una traidora. _Lo mismo era._

Draco se levantó, aún en calzoncillos y fue hacia a Blaise con la intención de pegarle un puñetazo pero Hermione se adelantó.

— Ginny, vámonos— murmuró sin poder mirarla a los ojos mientras se metía nerviosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y se acercó a ella. Cuanto antes se marchasen de allí, antes podrían hablar a solas y aclarar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione cogió la capa de invisibilidad que aún seguía sobre una silla y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Antes de cerrarla miró a Malfoy por última vez, asustada y confusa. Estaba preocupada por lo que podía suceder entre él y Zabini. Esperaba que no se peleasen. ¡Ohh por Dios, no iba a conseguir dormir en lo que quedaba de noche! Intentando reunir fuerzas, se alejó de la habitación y se apresuró a salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ginny la siguió en silencio. _Sin decir absolutamente nada._ Se limitaba a pensar en cómo podía empezar la conversación. En qué debía preguntarle pero cada vez que abría la boca no era capaz de articular palabra, así que sólo seguía sus pasos.

Hermione decidió no usar la capa. No se escuchaba ningún ruido por los pasillos y veía que no era necesaria. Además, en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba que las pillasen. Había una cosa que lo eclipsaba todo por completo, haciendo que ella se evadiese del resto del mundo.

_Malfoy._

_Y lo que había hecho con él._

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Slytherin…

Blaise había secado la ropa de la _pecosa_ y la había guardado en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche aprovechando que Draco se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. Después, se quitó su uniforme y solamente se dejó los calzoncillos y una camiseta interior. Estaba muriéndose de calor y era porque seguía estando muy cachondo. _Joder…_ ¿Cómo cojones iba a dormir? Si lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era echar un buen polvo.

O dos.

_O los que hiciesen falta._

Estaba apoyado de espaldas contra el cabecero de su cama, con los ojos cerrados, intentando recordar todos y cada uno de los segundos que había pasado con _Weasley_ en el vestuario cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Draco salió con una toalla enrollada a la cintura.

El rubio ahogó una carcajada al ver el bulto que se podía percibir claramente en los calzoncillos de su amigo.

— ¿De qué cojones te ríes, Draco?— le espetó furioso, sin moverse— ¿Desde cuándo estás follándote a la _sangre sucia_?

La expresión de Malfoy cambió de pronto, volviéndose oscura.

— Ni se te ocurra llamarla así— lo advirtió muy serio pero más bien sonó a amenaza— ¿He de recordarte con quién estabas tú, Blaise? Por favor, ¿la comadreja? Pasar de Daphne para irte con la pobretona...

— ¡CÁLLATE GILIPOLLAS! — gritó incorporándose— Tú no sabes nada. No lo entenderías.

Draco suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello—_''Relájate, es Blaise, ya se calmará. Él está tan confuso como tú''—_ Decidió no contestarle por el momento y se acercó a su mesita de noche para coger unos calzoncillos. Cuando se los puso, se sentó sobre su cama.

— Mira Blaise— hizo una pausa intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas— Sé que esto para ti es tan incómodo y violento como para mí y creo que lo mejor es que lo olvidemos. Tú no dirás nada de que me has visto con Granger y yo olvidaré que estabas metiéndole mano a la pobretona. Así de simple.

Zabini chasqueó la lengua, aunque… ¿qué coño iba a decirle? Era mejor que Draco no contase que se había enrollado con la _pecosa._ Suspiró hastiado y se recostó en la cama, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Al cabo de unos momentos en los que sólo hubo silencio, se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta a su amigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Draco lo miró sin comprender y Blaise se vio obligado a ser más preciso.

— ¿Desde cuándo… estás viéndote con Granger y por qué? — el rubio se tensó. Era mejor no contarle cuando fue la primera vez que se enrolló con ella.

— Hace tiempo— disimuló carraspeando— Y no sé por qué. Supongo que sucedió sin más. ¿Y tú con Weasley?

Blaise se sintió incómodo. _Mierda._ Prefería no decirle que la _pecosa_ era su objeto de deseo desde hacía unos cuantos meses.

— Hace poco— susurró intentando sonar convincente. Sabía que a Draco no lo engañaba fácilmente así que le preguntó otra cosa para distraerle— ¿Sigues odiando a Granger?

El rubio se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

— Ya no.

Blaise lo observó detenidamente y vio que su amigo permanecía impasible. Estaba claro que decía la verdad, pero...¡OHH! ¿Acaso ella...

— ¿Granger te gusta? — se atrevió a preguntar anonadado por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Eso lo explicaría todo.

Draco no contestó y apartó la mirada pero Blaise lo vio claro. Demasiado claro y evidente.

_No._

Ella no le gustaba.

— ¡JODER! ¡Por Circe, ¿tú la…— al ver que lo fulminaba con la mirada se quedó en completo silencio.

— ¿Yo la qué, Blaise?— dijo desafiante. ¿Qué narices iba a decir su amigo? Seguramente estaría pensando en cosas que no eran.

Pero Zabini se había quedado sin habla. ¡Por Salazar y toda la casa Slytherin! Estaba seguro de que Draco la quería. Lo había visto en sus ojos pero era tan imbécil que no se había dado cuenta, o quizás… no quería admitirlo. Si era así lo compadecía. Él desde luego no pensaba caer en esa mierda con la _pecosa._ Sabía muy bien controlar la situación. No se le escaparía de las manos como al tonto de su amigo o al idiota de Theo. Prefirió no seguir hablando de la _sangre sucia_ y fue directo al grano. Había algo que quería decirle.

— ¿Mañana vas a ir a _Hogsmeade_?— al ver que el rubio negaba un par de veces con la cabeza, continuó— Pues entonces lárgate con Granger o haz lo que te dé la gana. Los demás _sí_ van y a las seis no puede haber nadie en la habitación.

Draco soltó una risa cargada de ironía.

— ¿A quién vas a traerte mañana Blaise? ¿A Daphne o a la pobretona? ¿Qué diría Greengrass si se enterase de que estás metiéndole mano a la comadreja?

— Vete a la mierda— le espetó molesto— Voy a dejarla en cuanto la vea, así que me importa bien poco lo que digas.

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo un gesto teatral.

— Ah, qué tragedia para Greengrass, pero no creo que la comadreja quiera hacer nada contigo. Lo veo muy lejano.

Blaise se rio maliciosamente pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio. En otra ocasión y con otra tía, le hubiera dicho que se la había follado, sin embargo en ese momento no quiso hacerlo. Ni siquiera supo por qué.

_'' No es asunto suyo''_—pensó— _''No tengo por qué contárselo''._

— A las seis no te quiero aquí— le espetó — Ya verás cómo te las apañas.

Draco resopló y se limitó a coger la varita para arreglar las cortinas del dosel de su cama. Desde un principio, no había pensado en ir a _Hogsmeade _porque tenía cosas que hacer y ahora que Blaise se lo había recordado, había tenido una idea.

_Una idea brillante._

Sabía que Theo iba a ir con _Lunática_ al pueblo y que Brown y Patil iban a estar con Crabbe y Goyle. Lo que quería decir que en la habitación de Granger tampoco habría nadie porque la comadreja estaría con Blaise.

Podría estar a solas con ella y llevar a cabo su plan pero antes tendría que mandar una lechuza por la mañana. Había algo que necesitaba y que quería a toda costa. Cuando hubo arreglado la cama, se tapó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, ignorando los comentarios que Blaise soltaba por su bocaza como —_'' Menudo chupetón te ha hecho Granger, no me imaginaba que fuese tan viciosilla'' _o... '_' ¿Cómo narices has conseguido follártela? ¿No se suponía que era una mojigata? Así que…los rumores eran ciertos…''_— Draco apretó los puños.

Los rumores. _Los jodidos rumores._

Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su amigo pero él ya tenía claro que eran falsos. Granger no había hecho nada con Krum. Era mejor pasar de Blaise. Necesitaba recapacitar. Y más ahora que le había contado la verdad a Granger y ella le había mencionado lo de las reuniones. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a… ¿qué ocurriría si a escondidas de su familia, decidía unirse al grupo? ¡Bah! De todas formas, estaba Potter al mando. _Ni de coña._

En ese momento prefirió no pensar en ello. Tenía que descansar, así que optó por dormir.

Después de todo, iba a necesitar energías para el día siguiente.

_Por otra parte…_

Ginny y Hermione estaban llegando prácticamente al séptimo piso. Unos cuantos giros más y listo. No habían hablado durante todo el camino y la pelirroja no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que saber la verdad de una vez. Aclarar las dudas que la estaban atormentando pero justo cuando fue a preguntar, escuchó una voz tras ellas.

— ¡ALUFFNAS! ¡ALUFFNAS! ¡OS HE PILLADOGG! — Filch estaba al fondo del pasillo con una botella de Whisky de Fuego en la mano, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Accidentalmente, pisó el rabo de la señora Norris, haciendo que la gata empezase a maullar como una posesa.

Hermione y Ginny en un primer momento se asustaron pero al ver que estaba ebrio, explotaron en carcajadas y como no corrían mucho peligro, decidieron no usar la capa.

— ¡Corre Hermione! ¡CORRE! — exclamó la pelirroja desternillándose mientras se apresuraban a llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se sentía rara_. ¡Por Dios, si no llevaba bragas!_ ¡Notaba que no tenía nada! Menos mal que la camisa que le había dado Zabini era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle la falda y que no se le levantase.

Filch las siguió pero tropezó con la señora Norris y se cayó, haciendo que la botella saliese volando por los aires y se estrellase contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Hermione tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared para coger aire y recomponerse. Jamás había visto al conserje en esas condiciones y se iba a morir de la risa.

Ginny se aproximó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y puso un gesto compungido para que las dejase entrar, algo que consiguió fácilmente después de hacerle un poco de peloteo. Al final siempre cedía si alababan su forma de cantar.  
_  
Aunque fuese mentira._

— ¿Queréis escuchar una nueva canción? — preguntó emocionada cogiendo una copa de cristal para ponerse a chirriar como bien sabía hacer.

Ginny, ansiosa, negó con la cabeza al ver que el conserje volvía a levantarse del suelo.

— Hoy no... mañana. Es que estamos muy cansadas— se excusó— ¡Por favor! ¡Déjanos entrar de una vez!

La Dama Gorda entornó los ojos.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Pasad! — exclamó a regañadientes y el retrato se abrió. Hermione y Ginny se apresuraron a entrar y el conserje corrió con todas sus fuerzas para poder pillarlas pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarlas, el retrato se cerró— ¡Contraseña!

El conserje se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

— ¿CONTRAFEÑA? ¡HAY ALUFFNAS FUERA DE SUS CAMAS! ¡DÉJAME PAZAF!— la Dama Gorda se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo Argus Filch se emborrachaba? Aprovechando que tenía la copa de cristal en la mano y que se había quedado con ganas de cantar, quiso hacerle una demostración.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Filch tenía un brutal dolor de cabeza por haber bebido tanto y cuando escuchó los sonidos tan desagradables que salían de la garganta de la Dama Gorda, no se lo pensó dos veces y se marchó corriendo a trompicones_. ¡No iba a soportar algo así! _Cogió a la señora Norris, se la metió bajo el brazo y se esfumó en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Hermione y Ginny subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación riéndose y procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Al menos el encuentro con Filch había roto el hielo entre ellas. Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, vio que allí no había nadie. Parvati y Lavender no estaban.

Hermione miró a la pelirroja. Todos los demás seguirían en la sala de los Menesteres y probablemente se quedarían allí durante el resto de la noche, así que estarían solas.

_Completamente solas._

Ginny cerró la puerta, se acercó a su cama, se quitó la falda y se puso unas bragas que había en su baúl. Sin embargo, prefirió dejarse la camisa. _Era muy suave y olía a él_. Hermione por su parte, decidió ponerse más cómoda, dejó la capa de invisibilidad sobre su baúl, se quitó el uniforme, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

— ¿Puedo tumbarme?— Ginny se acercó indecisa y Hermione rápidamente apartó las mantas y se echó a un lado para que se metiese con ella.

Durante unos instantes ninguna dijo nada. Ambas se limitaron a clavar la mirada al techo hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.

— ¿Te gusta Malfoy? — murmuró con voz entrecortada— Si es así, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

Hermione se giró y la miró muy seria. Ya que la había descubierto, prefería ser sincera con ella.

— Tenía miedo de que no volvieses a hablarme, Ginny. Era lo más lógico. Él nos ha hecho la vida imposible durante muchos años. Sobre todo a principio de este curso y ya sabes de sobra a qué me refiero, pero… sucedió, sin más. En un principio me costó entenderlo, darme cuenta, pero supongo que con el paso de los meses al final he sido consciente. Así que sí. Me gusta Malfoy— al ver que Ginny se quedaba en silencio continuó— He de reconocer que no esperaba verte con Zabini pero realmente no me importa. Si te gusta yo…

— No me gusta— la cortó la pelirroja. No, no le gustaba. No podía permitirse algo así.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, incrédula y Ginny se puso nerviosa. Prefería hablar del imbécil del hurón antes que de Zabini.

— ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Malfoy? — lo soltó sin más. _Sí…_ esa era una pregunta lo suficientemente impactante como para que su amiga se olvidase de Zabini. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía estar tranquila.

— Lo que es acostarme, hoy ha sido la primera vez.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Oh! Acaso...¿ella también había perdido la virginidad esa noche? ¡Un momento! No podía emocionarse. Tenía que seguir indagando. Ya vería más tarde si le contaba lo que había pasado con Zabini o no.

— ¿Cuándo te enrollaste con él?— Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio era ese? Aunque… bueno, entendía que su amiga tuviese curiosidad. _Era normal._

— La primera noche que fuimos a su habitación a vengarnos.

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿CÓMO?— dijo excitada y se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

Hermione también se levantó y se puso frente a ella.

— ¿Recuerdas que se me cayó la varita cuando Luna vio a Pansy en el mapa del merodeador?— Ginny asintió en silencio— Pues cuando la cogí, vi que no había tiempo para lanzarle un hechizo así que fui a marcharme pero él estaba despierto. Había estado despierto todo el rato de hecho. Por eso los demás supieron que fuimos nosotras las que entramos en su habitación.

— ¿Y qué pasó?— Ginny no salía de su asombro. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad.

— Me agarró del brazo y me caí encima de él. Y luego… simplemente me besó. Ese fue el motivo por el que tardé en salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin, no porque estuviera esperando a que Pansy Parkinson se marchase a su habitación. Ya lo había hecho desde hacía rato.

Ginny frunció el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿Y por qué te besó Malfoy? Si por esa época te odiaba. Todavía recuerdo lo que te hizo ese día por la mañana… — le vino la imagen a la cabeza y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Prefería no recordar ese fatídico día. Tuvo que pasarse toda la mañana en la enfermería por su culpa, pero… ¡Era mejor olvidarlo! Aunque… Ginny tenía razón. ¿Por qué narices la había besado?

— Realmente no lo sé Ginny, no lo sé— respondió confusa. Nunca se lo había preguntado. Ya hablaría con él sobre ello— Hablemos ahora de Zabini. ¿No se suponía que te dolía la cabeza y que ibas a quedarte aquí? Además, ¿de dónde veníais y qué hacías enrollándote con él?

Ginny se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. ¿Por dónde empezaba?

— Le odio— dijo muy seria y Hermione soltó una risita— No, en serio. Le odio, Hermione. Es insoportable y él opina lo mismo de mí.

— Pues cuando entrasteis en la habitación, no daba esa sensación, Ginny— musitó con sorna haciendo que la pelirroja se arrebolase— ¿Desde cuándo estáis...? Por cierto, ¿Él no estaba saliendo con Daphne Greengrass?

Ginny la miró sin saber qué decir.

— Ehh sí, pero me ha dicho que va a dejarla. Ya ni recuerdo cuando empezamos a estar así… supongo que desde que encogí con un hechizo su _Blaisiconda_ y…— al ver que su amiga abría los ojos como platos decidió saltarse esa parte— Resumiendo, desde hace meses.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Había algo que tenía curiosidad por saber pero le daba vergüenza preguntárselo.

— ¿Ha…pasado algo?

Ginny supo exactamente a qué se refería. _Ohh, qué bochorno._

— Ehh...sí, esta noche. Me quedé aquí pero no os dije nada y cogí el mapa del merodeador sin que lo supieseis. Quería saber si Daphne iba a pasarse por la fiesta y también quería ver lo que hacía Zabini— decidió no contarle que se puso frenética innecesariamente cuando los vio muy juntos en el mapa y continuó— Vi el nombre de Zabini en el _Lago Negro_ y me preocupé porque pensaba que estaba ahogándose, así que fui a buscarle… y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y al final terminamos en el vestuario de Slytherin. Por eso tengo el pelo mojado.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Eso quería decir que...¿Las dos habían perdido la virginidad la misma noche?

— ¿Q-qué habéis hecho?

Ginny exhaló intentando no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y se tumbó bocabajo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

— Prefiero no entrar en detalles — dijo apartando la cara de la almohada, observándola tímidamente y algo ruborizada— Por cierto, a ti… ¿te ha dolido?

Hermione se tumbó a su lado, bocabajo y la miró esbozando una sonrisa.

— Prefiero no entrar en detalles.

Ambas rieron a la vez.

— Pero…— añadió Hermione avergonzada— Me ha gustado…_mucho._

Ginny volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada. Quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-—A mí también— su voz se escuchó amortiguada— Mañana he quedado con él en su habitación a las seis, ¿sabes?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tú no ibas a ir _Hogsmeade_?— inquirió extrañada. Ella desde luego había dejado claro que no iría desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones porque necesitaba estudiar _y con urgencia_. Aunque… teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy iba a ir a buscarla... ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Volverían a…? ¡Por Merlín! Sólo de pensarlo se moría del bochorno.

Sin embargo, se sentía eufórica y le apetecía. ¿Por qué no?

Ginny se incorporó un poco y la miró.

— Ya no. Diré que estoy enferma— musitó esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Para qué iba a ir a _Hogsmeade_? Ron saldría por la mañana de la enfermería y seguramente estaría fastidiándola con Harry durante toda la excursión. Prefería estar con Zabini y hacer cosas… _indecentes_. Para qué iba a engañarse a sí misma— Oye, de esto… no vamos a hablar con las demás, ¿verdad? Desde luego, Harry y mi hermano quedan totalmente descartados.

— No, no Ginny… y es mejor que por el momento Lavender y Parvati tampoco sepan nada— comentó nerviosa, volviendo a tumbarse bocarriba, clavando la mirada en el techo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Luna?— Ginny sabía que su amiga les guardaría el secreto, aunque no estaba muy segura de contarle lo de Zabini. _No… mejor que no._

— Ella ya sabe que entre Malfoy y yo hay algo. Se dio cuenta la primera noche pero no sé. Es mejor que no hablemos de esto con nadie. Podría ser peligroso para los cuatro, sobre todo para Malfoy— se le encogió el estómago al recordar la conversación que habían tenido. Él estaría en problemas sin duda.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y también se tumbó bocarriba, acurrucándose entre las mantas. Era evidente que Malfoy sería el peor parado por el tema del estatus de sangre y por su padre. El asunto era muy serio. Tenían que mantenerlo en secreto. Hablar sobre ello únicamente cuando estuvieran solas. Rezaba porque su hermano y Harry nunca se enterasen.

No sólo por Hermione, si no también por ella.

Estarían perdidas si eso sucedía.

— Ginny— susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados— Tengo sueño y quiero descansar aunque sea un par de horas. Mañana continuamos hablando, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches.

La pelirroja suspiró intentando relajarse y se desperezó.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí o prefieres que me vaya a mi cama?

— Quédate— susurró Hermione medio dormida. Aunque lo hubiese pasado mal cuando los descubrieron, estaba en una especie de nubecilla de la que era incapaz de bajar.

Ginny soltó una risita y poco a poco fue bajando los párpados. Sólo podía pensar en el día siguiente. Tendría que avisar a McGonagall y decirle que no iba a ir a _Hogsmeade_ pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba nerviosa, alterada y ansiosa.

Ansiosa de que llegaran las seis de la tarde para poder ver a Zabini.

Porque aunque lo odiase, le apetecía tener otro encuentro con él pero sobre todo, le apetecía sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo_…_

_Estar_ _en su cama._

* * *

Al día siguiente, en casa de los Granger, Jane despertó a tempranas horas de la mañana al escuchar un ruido muy extraño. Lentamente se quitó el antifaz que solía ponerse para dormir y levantó los párpados algo somnolienta. Miró a su marido y vio que dormía plácidamente como si fuese un bebé, así que prefirió no despertarle y averiguar por sí misma de donde provenían esos extraños golpes.

Apartó muy despacio las mantas, se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y la bata y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo todo parecía estar bien. ¿De dónde provenían los golpecitos? ¿Quizás del cuarto de Hermione? No pudo evitar suspirar entristecida. Desde que su hija había vuelto a Hogwarts, se aburría mucho a lo largo del día. No sabía qué hacer y lo único que deseaba era que llegasen las vacaciones de verano. ¡Así podría invitar a su futuro yerno! ¡Al rubio oxigenado! Pero… aún faltaba mucho para eso. Mientras tanto, tendría que entretenerse con algo. Había probado a hacer punto de cruz y a pintar sobre lienzo pero eso no llenaba el vacío que sentía en su pecho. Por suerte, casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba en la clínica de Odontología y allí el día se le hacía más ameno, pero siempre acababa volviendo a casa.

_Siempre._

Cada vez que veía la cama de su hija vacía se sentía muy sola. Esperaba que al menos en Hogwarts todo le fuese bien con Draco. ¡Si rompía con él la mataría!

Decidió continuar intentando averiguar de dónde venía el dichoso ruido y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se escuchaba en la habitación de Hermione. Rápidamente abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que su hija hubiera vuelto milagrosamente pero allí no había nadie. Curiosamente se fijó en la ventana y vio que había un pájaro picoteando el cristal.

Más bien… una lechuza negra, y llevaba una carta. ¡OHHH! ¿Sería de Hermione? Aunque…su hija no tenía lechuza pero quizás era de algún amigo suyo. Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas y se apresuró a abrir la ventana.

La lechuza entró dejando caer la carta al suelo y se posó sobre el escritorio, comenzando a acicalarse.

Jane se agachó para coger la carta y la abrió con dedos temblorosos. ¡Estaba muy nerviosa! Ni que hubiese recibido un regalo de cumpleaños. Le iba a dar algo y apenas podía respirar de la emoción.

Cuando por fin consiguió abrirla, vio que no era de Hermione.

_'' Querida Jane,_

_¿Cómo está? Aquí en Hogwarts los días marchan bien. Estoy procurando cuidar de su hija, o al menos lo intento. Se preguntará que por qué le he escrito. Pues…veamos, he estado pensando durante estos últimos días y me gustaría grabar una serie de vídeos antes de que terminen las clases. Usted pensará…'' ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?''. Bueno, ahí es a donde quería llegar. Evidentemente, necesito una videocámara de la que no dispongo. Sé, Jane, que en su casa tienen una porque su hija me la enseñó cuando tuvimos que hacer el trabajo de pociones durante las navidades. Le estaré muy agradecido si puede prestármela durante unos días. Le aseguro que se la devolveré pronto. Espero su respuesta._

_Atentamente, Draco Malfoy._

_PD: Esto debe quedar entre usted y yo porque quiero darle una sorpresa a su hija.''_

Jane, completamente atónita ante la sorpresa inesperada de tener noticias de su ''yerno'', tiró la carta al suelo y se puso a gritar como una loca. ¡AYYY! Seguramente harían los típicos vídeos de enamorados en los que caminarían juntos por los terrenos del castillo y contarían como se conocieron y demás.

¡No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa!

Así, cuando tuviera nietecitos, podría enseñarles el vídeo de sus padres… sus años escolares en Hogwarts… lo guapos que eran de jóvenes…

¡OHH! Además, ¡Se acercaba el día de San Valentín! ¡Eso lo explicaba todo!

— ¡QUERIDA! ¡QUÉ TE PASA! — graznó el señor Granger desde la cama al escuchar que su mujer parecía estar dando saltos. Notaba los golpes en el suelo.

— ¡Nada! ¡Nada querido! ¡Tú sigue durmiendo! Es que… había una cucaracha en el suelo y me he asustado— dijo entrando en el cuarto de invitados para buscar la videocámara y de paso, todas las cintas vírgenes que tenía. Iba asegurarse de que su futuro yerno dispusiese de material necesario para que pudiese hacer muchos vídeos.

El señor Granger rodó los ojos y se echó a un lado, poniéndose de lado para continuar durmiendo. Ya estaba delirando de nuevo... a saber qué tramaba ahora.

Jane dio con la videocámara y todas las cintas y luego preparó una caja. Estaba preocupada porque no sabía si la lechuza iba a poder cargar con algo así.

Antes de cerrar definitivamente la caja, entró en el cuarto de su hija, se sentó en el escritorio, cogió papel y comenzó a escribir una carta. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el rubio oxigenado para indagar un poco. Cuando terminó de escribir, dobló el papel y lo metió en la caja con el resto de las cosas. La lechuza movió bruscamente las alas, cogió el paquete y con algo de esfuerzo, salió volando por la ventana perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Ella sonrió entusiasmada y cerró la ventana al ver que hacía un poco de frío. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que su ''yerno'' recibiese la carta. Esperaba que a partir de ese día pudieran comunicarse más a menudo. ¡OHH! ¡Qué emocionante que hubiese contado con ella! Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber cómo serían sus padres… Seguramente tan guapos y elegantes como él.

Salió de la habitación de su hija y volvió a entrar en su dormitorio, acurrucándose junto a su marido. Aún era temprano pero podía estar más rato en la cama porque era fin de semana. Tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo iba a reaccionar el rubio cuando recibiese la carta. Esperaba que se alegrase al ver la videocámara y todas las cintas que le había dejado.

Al cabo de unas horas…

Draco iba caminando hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, nervioso, ansioso, con el paquete en la mano. Durante el desayuno, su lechuza había llegado y todo el mundo se había quedado extrañado al ver la gran caja que llevaba. Incluso Granger la había mirado con curiosidad.

_'' Si ella supiera…''— _se mofó— _''Bueno, tarde o temprano lo averiguará''._

Muchos le habían preguntado que qué era lo que había en el paquete pero él jamás daba explicaciones, así que se había limitado a marcharse apresuradamente a su dormitorio aprovechando que todos los demás seguían desayunando.

Cuando entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se sentó en su cama y abrió la caja. _Ahí estaba._

La videocámara… y muchas cintas. _Ohh sí,_ las suficientes como para grabar todo lo que le diese la gana. Cómo iba a disfrutar, por Circe.

Curiosamente, también había una carta, así que la abrió. Debía reconocer que le apetecía tener noticias sobre la madre de Granger. Le gustaba el hecho de mantener correspondencia con ella sin que la leona se enterase.

Era como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo a sus espaldas. Y eso le daba mucho morbo.

_'' Querido Draco,_

_No sabes cuánto me he alegrado al ver tu carta. ¡Espero que sea verdad y estés cuidando bien de Hermione! Ya sabes que ella siempre está obsesionada con los libros y sacar buenas notas… y no es que preste mucha atención a todo lo demás. A veces creo que hasta se olvida de sí misma. Por cierto, espero que puedas grabar muchos vídeos con todas las cintas que te he enviado. En cuanto a la videocámara, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Además, he pensado que podrías venir a casa durante unos días cuando terminen las clases, así que no hay prisa. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmela. Espero volver a tener noticias tuyas muy pronto._

_Muchos besos, Jane._

_PD: Tranquilo...este será nuestro pequeño secreto''._

Draco tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. La madre de Granger seguía igual que siempre. Podría haber recurrido a la Sala de los Menesteres para conseguir la videocámara pero prefería hablar con Jane porque le recordaba buenos momentos. Le recordaba la sensación de estar en casa, algo que no había conocido hasta ese año.

Lentamente, volvió a cerrar la carta. Por la tarde iría a buscar a Granger y quedaría con ella. Iba a asegurarse de que el plan transcurriese según lo previsto.

Todos estarían en _Hogsmeade._

Blaise estaría en la habitación de Slytherin con la comadreja. _Por Circe aún le resultaba bizarro…  
_  
Y por último, la habitación de Granger estaría sola y vacía, así que hablaría con ella en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad e iría a su dormitorio.

Si todo salía bien, la tarde sería intensa.

_Muy intensa._

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Ron iba andando por el vestíbulo, totalmente aterrado por lo que podía encontrarse en el Gran Comedor. No quería ir pero era inevitable. Tenía que comer.

Más tarde, todos se irían a _Hogsmeade _un par de horas. Él consideraba que era muy poco tiempo pero Umbridge no quería que se hicieran visitas al pueblo. Lo había puesto en una de sus estúpidas normas, aunque al final, Dumbledore y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo.

_Dos horas y no más._

El pelirrojo estaba nervioso. Ese mismo día por la mañana había salido por fin de la enfermería pero aún seguía estando en estado de _shock_ por lo que le había hecho Parkinson.

_''Es una psicópata''_— pensaba. Esperaba no encontrársela por _Hogsmeade._ Pasaría todo el rato con Harry. Así se olvidaría un poco. Sin embargo, sabía que a la hora del almuerzo la vería quisiese o no, por ese motivo no tenía ganas de aparecer por el Gran Comedor. Encima, Pomfrey aún no le había dado el tinte y debía seguir cubriéndose el pelo con el maldito gorro.

Cuando entró por las grandes puertas, prefirió no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin y se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Harry, sentándose a su lado. Los profesores aún no habían llegado. No había rastro de Dumbledore… ni de Umbridge, ni siquiera de Snape, pero era pronto y solían ir un poco más tarde.

— Ron, ¿cómo estás?— Harry se alegró al verle. Parecía que ya no tenía ronchas, lo que quería decir que la poción de Pomfrey había surtido efecto. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Parvati Patil, que estaba sentada con las chicas, no dejaba de mirarle y parecía estar bastante ruborizada pero no le dio importancia.

— Ehh, bien Harry— Ron, sin poder evitarlo, miró a la mesa de Slytherin. ¡Era tonto! Pero es que aunque no quisiese, se le iba la mirada en esa dirección. Por Merlín, ¡era un masoquista!

Se fijó en todas las serpientes y vio que Parkinson lo estaba mirando… pero no con muy buena cara precisamente. ¿Primero lo violaba y ahora ponía una mueca de asco? ¡Estaba loca! Teniendo en cuenta que le había regalado un tinte para que se pareciese a Malfoy, no había duda de que le faltaba un tornillo. Por si fuera poco, la última noche no había conseguido dormir por su culpa de lo traumatizado que estaba.

Y lo peor de todo era que… en el momento que se aprovechó de él… le gustó.

— ¡Ahh!— gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, frustrado.

Harry y Neville le miraron apenados_. ¡Pobre Ron!_ Seguramente seguiría traumatizado por las arañas y por eso reaccionaba como si estuviese paranoico.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Slytherin…

Pansy estaba que echaba chispas. ¡Jamás había caído tan bajo en toda su vida! ¿Cómo había podido tener sexo con LA COMADREJA? Si los demás se enteraban de su percance le harían el vacío, pero… DIOS, había sido un accidente. Ella no sabía que era él. ¡Pensaba que era Draco!

Tenía que olvidarse. Olvidar que esa rata de cloaca misérrima había estado dentro de ella.

_Dentro de ella._

— ¡QUÉ ASCO! — chilló de pronto haciendo que Astoria se sobresaltase.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora Pansy?— Greengrass se extrañó al ver que tenía muy mala cara. Quizás aún no se había recuperado de lo de las galletas. Era probable— Venga relájate.

Ella aún tenía miedo y seguía afectada por lo que le había hecho Theodore Nott pero no le había contado nada a Pansy. Había preferido no hacerlo.

_Ese maldito bastardo._ Había faltado bien poco para que la asfixiase. Aún no entendía cómo había sido tan tonta de desistir con Draco para fijarse en ese psicópata. ¿Qué esperaba si estaba saliendo con _Lunática_? Él era otro demente.

Algún día los dos acabarían ingresados en _San Mungo_ y ella se alegraría.

En ese momento, miró a Draco, que estaba sentado cerca de ella, pero lo que vio la dejó atónita. Se fijó en su cuello y vio el cardenal.

_¿Un chupetón?_

El estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso estaba viéndose con otra? ¿Y quién narices era? ¡Ohh por Salazar Slytherin! Por eso la había dejado a ella y a Pansy. Porque estaba con otra. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? La sangre le hirvió y apretó la cuchara que tenía en la mano, haciendo que se doblase un poco.

— Pansy— masculló entre dientes, intentando no perder el control para levantarse y abofetear al rubio allí mismo— ¿Has visto el chupetón que tiene Draco en el cuello? Menudo cabrón.

Parkinson, alicaída, miró a su ex pero en ese momento ni siquiera tenía ganas de enfadarse. Apoyó el rostro en un puño cerrado y mantuvo la mirada perdida en alguna parte. No estaba para pensar en Draco y mucho menos para sufrir por él. A saber con quién estaba acostándose ahora.

Pero ella… lo había hecho con _Weasel,_ por Dios, qué asquerosidad. Eso era mucho más preocupante. Con miedo, miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que ''el pelirrojo'' estaba hablando con su amiguito _Potty._ Aún llevaba el gorro…

Aquello era lo que no le cuadraba. ¿Por qué narices se había teñido de rubio platino? ¡OH! ¿Y si… lo había planeado todo para que ella cayese en su trampa?

¡POR QUÉ HABÍA SIDO TAN IDIOTA! Ese pobretón la había engañado como a una tonta para conseguir echar un polvo. Claro… como nadie le hacía caso había tenido que recurrir a otros métodos.

Cuanto más pensaba, más arcadas sentía. Ohh, la maldita comadreja iba a enterarse. Como un resorte, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa volviéndose el centro de atención de todo el mundo y salió del Gran Comedor como una exhalación.

Ron se quedó atónito. Le había parecido ver que ella movía los labios como queriendo decirle algo. O quizás habían sido imaginaciones suyas. No lo sabía…

A lo mejor quería hablar con él y lo estaba esperando fuera.

— Ron, ¿a dónde vas?— preguntó Harry al ver que se levantaba— Falta poco para que nos vayamos a _Hogsmeade._

— Lo sé Harry, es que voy a buscar a… mi hermana. Necesito pedirle algo— dijo sin mirarle, apresurándose a salir del Gran Comedor. ¡Por Merlín, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo! No dejaba de auto convencerse a sí mismo de que tenía que pararle los pies a esa loca. Hablaría con ella simplemente para decirle que lo dejase en paz, que no quería más cartitas ni más regalos… ¡Y TAMPOCO MÁS VIOLACIONES!

Harry enarcó una ceja al ver que se esfumaba por las grandes puertas de la estancia. Qué raro… miró al otro extremo de la mesa y vio que precisamente Ginny estaba allí sentada junto a Hermione y Parvati. Compadecía a su amigo… Seguramente tardaría unos días en volver a la normalidad. Definitivamente, aún seguía trastornado.

Sin embargo, Ron estaba perfectamente. Salvo por el trauma vivido con Pansy Parkinson. Vagó por los pasillos intentando averiguar dónde se había metido y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

_'' Se te ha ido la cabeza, ¿para qué la estás buscando? Si seguramente querrá meterte mano en cuanto te vea''_— pero ahí estaba él. Buscándola como un completo gilipollas. ¿Dónde narices se había metido? Cuando casi había perdido la paciencia e iba a dar media vuelta para volver al Gran Comedor, notó que alguien tiraba de su brazo y lo arrastraba a la clase de pociones.

Pansy, aprovechando que Snape no estaba allí, usó un hechizo contra el picaporte y entró. Una vez tuvo a la comadreja acorralada, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y se aproximó a él. Ron, completamente acojonado, fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que acabó chocando con una de las estanterías llenas de frascos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¡Estás loca!— dijo desesperado al ver que no tenía escapatoria. Sin embargo, ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy enfadada.

— ¿YO? ¿LOCA? ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tú te teñiste el pelo y me hiciste creer que eras Draco!

Ron abrió mucho los ojos. Definitivamente ella tenía un trastorno psicológico muy grave.

— ¡Eres una psicópata! ¡Tú fuiste la que me mandó la cartita y los regalos! ¡Y encima te aprovechaste de mí!

Pansy se acercó a él y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, intentando intimidarle. Si seguía tocándole las narices le daría una paliza.

— ¡Asquerosa comadreja! ¡Cómo te atreves! Yo no te he regalado nada y que te quede bien claro. ¡Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, jamás me hubiera acercado a tu cama!

Ron la miró incrédulo y notó que ella apretaba el nudo de su corbata, haciendo que le costase respirar.

— ¡Pero si te subiste encima de mí como una desesperada y me violaste! ¡Y creo que me tenías lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que era yo!

Pansy soltó una carcajada sardónica, alzó la mano arrebatándole el gorro de un tirón y lo arrojó al suelo.

— Está claro que te teñiste el pelo de rubio para engañarme. Lo planeaste todo desde el principio porque no has echado un polvo en tu miserable vida, cosa que no me extraña… y tenías ganas.

Ron intentó escaparse pero ella le pegó un pellizco en el brazo haciendo que se retorciese de dolor.

— ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! — aulló frotándose la zona dolorida— Y te van a encerrar en San Mungo...

— ¡Cállate pobretón asqueroso! — lo cortó Pansy, pegándole un porrazo en la cabeza. ¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarla loca! Ella estaba muy cuerda. El que sufría enajenación mental era él— ¡Ahora seguro que me has pegado piojos o cualquier enfermedad!

Ron apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, intentando no perder el poco juicio y razonamiento que le quedaba.

— ¡A saber lo que me has pegado tú a mí, que te has tirado a medio Hogwarts! — le pinchó haciendo que ella le pegase un fuerte empujón. Con el impacto, algunos frascos cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos— ¡Mira lo que has hecho chalada! ¡Ahora qué vas a decirle a Snape!

Pansy, completamente fuera de sí, lo agarró fuertemente del pelo.

— Cierra la bocaza— le advirtió pero él seguía replicando y forcejeando— ¡Que la cierres!— volvió a amenazarle, algo que no hizo efecto. Y en ese momento y sin siquiera saber por qué, lo besó.

Ron intentó apartarla pero al notar el impacto de su boca contra la suya, se sorprendió, se quedó rígido y curiosamente cerró los ojos. Pansy hizo presión.

Mucha presión al ver que no entreabría los labios y tiró más fuerte de su pelo para que la dejase entrar. _Maldita comadreja inexperta._ Cuando él por fin se dignó a abrir la boca, ella introdujo su lengua, asegurándose de explorar cada rincón. _Cada zona._ Notó su lengua rozando la suya y ahondó un poco más, quitándole la poca respiración que le quedaba. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero él la había sacado de sus casillas y por alguna razón inexplicable había reaccionado así.

Ron se dejó llevar en un principio pero al ver que ella se restregaba mucho (lo más seguro que intencionadamente), alzó las manos y la agarró de la cintura para sentir más su cuerpo. En el momento en que Pansy notó su bulto apretado contra su pelvis fue capaz de reaccionar y abrió los ojos apartándose de él rápidamente. Luego alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada haciendo que resonase el eco del impacto en la estancia.

— ¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! — graznó él llevándose la mano a la mejilla dolorida. Ohh, ¿Acaso era una de esas locas a las que le iba el sadomasoquismo? ¡En menudo lío se había metido!

— Tú…— masculló exhalando para no abalanzarse sobre él y matarlo a puñetazos— Tú tienes la culpa. ¡Has vuelto a hacerlo! ¡Que sepas que no pienso volver a caer en tu jueguecito!

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la clase dejando a Ron confuso, asustado y dolorido. El ''pelirrojo'', aún aturdido y en estado de _shock_, se frotó con fuerza la cara intentando reaccionar y salió de la clase de pociones rápidamente antes de que Snape lo pillase allí. Decidió que lo mejor era volver al Gran Comedor. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué había dejado que Parkinson volviera a aprovecharse de él? Primero le arrebataba su virginidad, ahora su primer beso con lengua… ¡Esa psicópata lo iba a llevar por el camino de la amargura! ¿Qué sería lo próximo? Por Morgana, tenía que hablar con alguien… pero tampoco podía contarle algo así a Harry. Lo más probable era que no le creyese. Y a Hermione ni soñarlo… aún no hablaban y seguramente se pondría como una loca.

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos queriendo desaparecer, deseando perderse pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los alumnos que andaban por los pasillos lo miraban con caras raras y comenzaban a reírse. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a todo el mundo? Decidió no darle importancia y continuó con su camino hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor. Cuando entró, suspiró aliviado al ver que en la mesa de Slytherin no estaba Parkinson y se aproximó a la de Gryffindor para volver a sentarse al lado de Harry pero conforme iba acercándose vio que todo el mundo lo miraba con cara de asombro y comenzaba a reinar el silencio.

_Un incómodo silencio sepulcral._

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta.

_EL GORRO._

Parkinson se lo había arrebatado, arrojándolo al suelo. Y cuando salió de la clase, se olvidó de él por completo.

_MIERDA._

Los gemelos que rondaban por allí intentando vender discretamente algunos de sus artilugios, lo miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. A partir de ahí, todo fue de mal en peor. Los alumnos de todas las casas comenzaron a desternillarse y Colin Creevey, aprovechando que tenía su cámara a mano (cómo no, si hasta dormía con ella), empezó a sacar fotos como un poseso, atreviéndose incluso a ponerse encima de la mesa para conseguir un mejor ángulo.

El ''pelirrojo'' no lo dudó y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes pero los gemelos, que ya veían sus intenciones, se acercaron a él y lo sujetaron.

— ¡Menudo cambio de _look_ te has hecho hermanito!— se mofó Fred, agarrándolo más fuerte al ver que intentaba escaparse.

Ron comenzó a sollozar, desesperado porque era incapaz de liberase de su agarre.

— ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Soltadme!

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y comenzó a desternillarse. ¿Qué narices le había pasado a su hermano? ¡POR DIOS, PARECÍA MALFOY! En ese momento miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio que el rubio tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y aporreaba la madera con el puño, lo que quería decir… que estaba descojonándose.

— ¡Venga Colin! ¡Saca una foto a nuestro hermanito albino! ¡Ya verás cuando la vea nuestra madre!— se mofó George.

Harry, preocupado por el estado en el que estaba su amigo, se acercó para llevárselo pero los gemelos no se lo permitieron.

— ¡Se lo recordaremos toda su vida!— exclamaba Fred una y otra vez. Jamás había estado tan entusiasmado.

— ¿No os sentís mal por lo que le estáis haciendo? — preguntó Harry intentando convencerlos para que dejasen a Ron tranquilo.

Los gemelos se quedaron durante unos momentos en silencio y se miraron muy serios.

— ¡Colin, saca más fotos!— gritó Fred volviendo a animarse— ¡Tenemos que hacer un reportaje completo de Ron huroncillo!— al gemelo le hacía mucha gracia ver a su hermano así. A saber qué clase de hechizo le habían lanzado para que acabase con el pelo como Malfoy. ¡Tenía que aprenderlo, por Merlín!

De pronto, el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor cuando Severus Snape entró por las puertas. Parecía bastante enfadado.

— Señor Weasley…ya puede despedirse de la visita a _Hogsmeade_— Ron se quedó lívido al ver que llevaba su gorro en la mano. Estaba claro que el profesor sabía que era suyo porque se lo había visto puesto varios días atrás. Severus por su parte, al ver al ''pelirrojo'' de rubio, se sorprendió pero se mostró impasible— Acompáñeme a mi despacho inmediatamente. La intrusión en mi clase y el destrozo de varias pociones va a costarle… un castigo.

— ¡Pero si yo no he sido!— replicó, pero al ver que el profesor lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, le siguió. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Si la culpa la había tenido Parkinson!

Colin, cuando vio que ''el pelirrojo'' se alejaba, no se lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió a él y al profesor, comenzando a fotografiarles mientras se escondía detrás de las columnas de los pasillos pero Snape que estaba al límite de su paciencia, decidió tomar medidas y lo castigó también. Últimamente no estaba de buen humor y no iba a consentir que lo sacasen de quicio.

— Deme su cámara— le exigió alzando la mano haciendo que Colin se aferrase a ella con todas sus fuerzas— Queda confiscada temporalmente.

Al ver que era imposible quitársela, usó un _Accio_. Luego abrió la puerta de su despacho y los dos individuos entraron delante de él algo cohibidos. Esa tarde iba a asegurarse de que no volvieran a atormentarle por mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, el ambiente había vuelto a la calma pero por poco tiempo. En la mesa de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini estaba harto, cansado, literalmente hasta los huevos de Daphne Greengrass. Había decidido dejarla cuando volviesen a la Sala Común de Slytherin pero cuanto más le metía ella mano por debajo de la mesa, menos paciencia le quedaba. Estaba esfumándose poco a poco y veía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

— Blaise, aprovechando que hoy vamos a ir a _Hogsmeade_, no sé… podrías comprarme un regalo— aunque días atrás la hubiese tratado muy mal, no le importaba. Seguramente había algo que le atormentaba y ella era capaz de soportarle. Era comprensiva después de todo.

Blaise le apartó la mano para no notarla sobre su muslo. Encima Weasley lo estaba mirando en ese momento. _Joder._

— No voy a ir a _Hogsmeade_— siseó nervioso— y antes de que me lo preguntes, es porque no me da la gana simplemente.

_''Y porque prefiero quedarme aquí follándome a Weasley''_— pensó pero no lo dijo en voz alta, aunque le producía morbo soltárselo tal cual sólo por ver la cara que se le quedaba.

— Ohh, venga. Es la primera visita que vamos a hacer en lo que va de curso. No seas idiota— murmuró acariciándole el brazo pero él se apartó como si se hubiera quemado, haciendo que ella se sintiese incómoda— ¿Qué narices te pasa ahora?

Blaise cerró los ojos intentando controlarse.

— Es mejor que lo hablemos después. Aquí no, Daphne.

Greengrass se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante. Ahora sí tenía claro que le pasaba algo. No iba a esperar desde luego.

— Aquí _sí,_ Blaise.

— He dicho que después, joder— _''Relájate, intenta no escucharla aunque sea una pesada''._

Daphne se sentía mal. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. Su intuición se lo decía y a lo largo de su vida había aprendido que debía escuchar su voz interior. La que la advertía de todo. Y esa vez le decía que no siguiera insistiendo, que no preguntara.

_Pero ella no le hizo caso._

— ¡Que me digas de una maldita vez lo que te pasa!— exclamó exasperada levantándose de la mesa. Draco que estaba cerca y había escuchado la conversación, tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. _Ohh por Circe_, Blaise iba a estallar, lo presentía.

— Muy bien Daphne. Lo que me pasa es que no quiero volver a estar contigo. Follamos y punto. Ya me he cansado de ti y creo que no tiene sentido que sigamos enrollándonos. Además, a veces…me resultas un auténtico coñazo. Vete a _Hogsmeade_ y búscate a otro que te compre los regalitos que tú quieres porque yo estoy hasta los huevos.

Y tal como terminó la frase, notó la mano de ella impactando violentamente contra su mejilla. Daphne no dijo nada y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, llorando. Blaise ni se inmutó. Le había dolido pero qué coño importaba. No se sentía mal desde luego. Daphne ya encontraría a otro tarde o temprano y se olvidaría de él. Volvió a coger el tenedor y continuó comiendo tranquilamente mientras los que estaban a su alrededor lo miraban sorprendidos.

Ginny permanecía sentada al lado de Hermione, Parvati y Lavender con la boca abierta. Esa bofetada tenía que haberle dolido… y sin embargo, él seguía allí, tan tranquilo como si nada. Estaba demasiado lejos, así que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Daphne Greengrass.

_A saber… _para haber recibido esa bofetada, estaba claro que nada bueno.

En ese momento, aparecieron los profesores en el Gran Comedor y Albus Dumbledore dijo que en media hora aproximadamente partirían al pueblo, acompañados de McGonagall y de la profesora Trewlaney.

Ginny ya había avisado a Minerva esa mañana de que no iba a ir, así que de momento todo marchaba bien. Sólo tenía que esperar a que pasase un rato para que fuesen las seis. Lo que le extrañaba era que Zabini lo hacía una vez y después pasaba a otra.

Y con ella… ¿iba a volver a acostarse?

— Ginny— murmuró de pronto Parvati sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La pelirroja vio que parecía algo alicaída.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupada. Quizás quería convencerla para que fuese al pueblo con los demás, algo que no iba a conseguir desde luego.

Parvati se tensó. Sabía que su amiga se iba a enfadar _y mucho,_ pero se sentía muy mal por estar traicionándola y tenía que contárselo.

— De hecho, no— susurró cabizbaja— No sabía cómo decírtelo y quería hablarlo contigo cuando estuviésemos en _Hogsmeade,_ pero como no vas a venir, prefiero contártelo ahora. No creo que pueda soportarlo hasta esta noche.

A Ginny se le encogió el estómago. Esperaba que no se hubiese enterado de nada relacionado con Zabini y ella, o Hermione y Malfoy.

— Pero no te enfades, por favor— la advirtió Parvati, algo nerviosa, haciendo que Ginny se extrañase aún más— Anoche, cuando fui a la fiesta en la habitación de Slytherin, hubo un momento en que Gregory salió corriendo del dormitorio y tuve que ir a buscarle con Vincent y Lavender. Decidimos separarnos y yo me encargué de mirar por el séptimo piso…

— Ajá.

— Bueno, pues me encontré a Harry tirado en el suelo y vi que estaba borracho, así que decidí llevarle a la Sala Común… y… me besó.

Ginny se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo? ¿Harry borracho? ¿Por qué? Un momento, ¿la había besado? Hmm… eso explicaba por qué Parvati se sentía tan mal. Ella pensaría que le seguía gustando el amigo de su hermano pero curiosamente no le había molestado. Ni siquiera un poco.

— No me importa— dijo como si nada y al ver que su amiga no la creía, insistió— De verdad Parvati. Hace tiempo que… bueno, que Harry dejó de gustarme.

La confusión de Parvati crecía por momentos.

— Pero si siempre te has sentido atraída por él, Ginny. No puede ser que de buenas a primeras deje de gustarte. A no ser que…

A la pelirroja se le encogió el estómago.

— A no ser que qué— le espetó muy seria.

— Que te guste otro— le susurró al oído haciendo que se pusiera roja como la grana. ¡Ohh por Merlín! ¿Gustarle otro? ¿Qué tontería era esa?

— Te equivocas Parvati— murmuró entre dientes— Te equivocas.

En ese momento sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si el motivo por el que había dejado de sentirse atraída por Harry era porque realmente sentía algo por el vicioso de Zabini? NO. Estaba alucinando. A ella no le gustaba ese pervertido, ni le gustaría en su vida.

— ¿Y qué sentiste cuando te besó?— cambió de tema intentando olvidarse de su peor pesadilla.

Parvati se frotó las manos, muy estresada.

— Ehh, pues… es que es muy raro Ginny, porque a mí Harry nunca me ha gustado. Y tú lo sabes, pero no sé… ese beso fue…especial.

Completamente ruborizada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Qué vergüenza… Encima durante la comida lo había estado observando pero él hacía como si nada… aunque teniendo en cuenta la borrachera que llevaba la noche anterior era probable que no lo recordase.

La pelirroja observó a Harry y se percató de que miraba embobado a alguna parte. Se fijó y vio que estaba clavándole la mirada a Cho Chang.

_¡Cómo no!_

Eso era lo que le resultaba raro. Se notaba a dos leguas que a Harry le gustaba la _Cho_ de las narices desde hacía tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué había besado a Parvati? Prefirió no pensar en ello. Ya bastantes problemas tenía ella como para fijarse en los de los demás. Decidió continuar comiendo para marcharse a su dormitorio cuanto antes y relajarse un poco antes de ir a la habitación de Zabini.

Mientras tanto…

Daphne había optado por ir a las cocinas. No podía dejar de sonarse la nariz y tenía todo el rímel corrido, manchándole el rostro. Sentía el corazón roto en mil pedazos y un gran vacío que no se iba, que la abrumaba por dentro. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Ya la habían decepcionado en varias ocasiones y se había jurado a sí misma que no sufriría nunca más por ningún tío. Y ahí estaba como una tonta… llorando a moco tendido mientras rebuscaba helado de chocolate por las cocinas.

Era lo único que conseguía quitarle la depresión.

— ¡QUIERO HELADO! — gritaba amargamente pero los elfos no le hacían ni caso.

— Dobby decir a la señorita que no es época de helados— la advirtió el elfo— Dobby creer que no es bueno tomarlos en invierno.

Daphne, totalmente histérica y frustrada al ver que no conseguía lo que quería, decidió largarse a su habitación. Si no tenía helados, la segunda opción era que su hermana y Pansy la consolasen. Así se pondría mejor y se olvidaría de ese maldito desgraciado que estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno. Se apresuró a llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin y cuando entró vio que no había casi nadie. La mayoría de la gente estaba preparándose para ir a _Hogsmeade_ pero a ella ya ni le apetecía. Se quedaría toda la tarde encerrada, cantando canciones melancólicas, que eso también la ayudaba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio que su hermana Astoria ya estaba allí y se movía de un lado a otro con mucha ansiedad. Luego observó a Pansy y vio que estaba tumbada en su cama bocabajo tapándose el rostro con la almohada. A saber qué narices les había pasado.

— Menuda cara traes— dijo Astoria al ver los churretes de rímel en sus mejillas. Por Salazar, su hermana daba miedo. Parecía sacada de un cuento de terror.

— Eres una imbécil— le espetó Daphne acercándose a su baúl para dejar la corbata que hacía que le costase respirar. A veces odiaba a su hermana, sobre todo cuando la avasallaba con ese tipo de comentarios. Lo mejor era pasar de ella y más en ese momento que no estaba para broncas precisamente.

Astoria continuó moviéndose por la habitación completamente histérica. Intentando comprender, averiguar, saber por qué narices Draco Malfoy tenía un chupetón en el cuello. ¡No entendía cómo Pansy podía estar tan tranquila! Bueno tranquila no… pero rara.

¿Por qué narices no le daba importancia? ¡Por Dios él estaba viéndose con otra! Ella desde luego iba a ir a _Hogsmeade_. Seguro que Draco iría. Podría vigilarle y así averiguaría quién era la zorra a la que estaba tirándose.

— Pansy, necesito que me consueles— sollozó Daphne sentándose en la cama a su lado, volviéndose a sonar la nariz de una forma escandalosa.

Pansy Parkinson ni siquiera levantó la cara de la almohada.

— Déjame Daphne, no estoy de buen humor hoy. Ve a tomarte un helado— musitó en voz muy baja. Quería que la tierra se la tragase. Otra vez había vuelto a sucumbir ante la comadreja. Qué asco por Dios… con lo feo que era. Bueno… feo no, pero buag, ¡Era un Weasley! Además, ¡El color rubio le quedaba como el mismísimo culo!

Incluso de pelirrojo estaba más mono. ¡POR SALAZAR!, _¿qué clase de pensamiento era ese?_

Daphne, al ver que su amiga se ponía a balbucear cosas sin sentido contra la almohada, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación.

— Muy bien, ¡Que os den a las dos!— gritó y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido estrepitoso de la puerta restallando contra el dintel. Daphne estaba molesta.

_Molesta y desesperada._

La _primera_ opción: Hincharse de helado…había resultado ser un fracaso en toda regla. Ese maldito elfo no había querido dárselo.

La _segunda_ opción: Que su amiga y su hermana la consolasen, no había servido de nada. Desde luego le habían demostrado que no podía contar con ellas. ¡Encima habían conseguido que se sintiese peor de lo que ya estaba!

Así que… sólo le quedaba la _tercera_ opción: Leer un libro tumbada en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común junto a la calidez de la chimenea. Y si alguien la interrumpía o hacía ruido, ¡usaría un _Avada_!

Buscó un libro por la biblioteca de la Sala Común y luego se acercó a los sofás. Justo cuando iba a tumbarse aparecieron Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle por el pasadizo y uno de ellos se sentó en el sofá con un montón de pastelitos a la espera de que el otro fuese a buscar algo a la habitación.

— ¡Te espero aquí!— balbuceó Crabbe con la boca llena de comida. Había vuelto a las andadas… se sentía mal por traicionar a Lavender pero por un día que se hinchase de pasteles no iba a engordar repentinamente. Además, había perdido casi dieciséis kilos desde que estaba haciendo la dieta— ¡Coge también mi abrigo! Que en _Hogsmeade_ hará frío.

Goyle asintió en silencio y entró en su habitación.

Daphne, al ver que en el otro sofá estaban sentados algunos alumnos de primero, decidió ponerse al lado del gorila. Menos mal que él iba a irse a _Hogsmeade_… pronto tendría el sofá sólo para ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Crabbe extrañado al ver que la chica tenía la cara manchada de algo negro muy raro. _Parecía tinta._

Daphne arrugó un poco el pañuelo y se lo pasó por las mejillas, frotándose fuertemente para deshacerse del rímel.

— ¿No has visto lo que ha pasado antes en el Gran Comedor? — le espetó molesta.

Crabbe negó un par de veces con la cabeza. A la hora del almuerzo no es que estuviese muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Prefería canalizar toda la atención en su plato.

— Déjalo— suspiró ella hastiada— Blaise y yo hemos roto.

Crabbe casi se atragantó con el pastelito que tenía en la boca y cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, se acercó a ella, arrastrando el trasero por el sofá.

— ¿Estás depre? — preguntó curioso. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en que ella parecía muy triste.

Daphne no respondió y le miró en silencio. _''No debe afectarte, los demás no pueden notártelo''.  
_  
— No— cuando lo dijo su voz se resquebrajó dejando entrever lo que realmente sentía. Antes de que Crabbe pudiera hacer algo, Daphne hundió el rostro en su hombro y rompió a llorar. Los alumnos de primero que estaban en el sofá de enfrente, al ver el dramón, prefirieron marcharse de allí y dejarlos a solas.

Por unos momentos, Crabbe estuvo muy tenso, pero sobre todo angustiado. Nunca se había visto en una situación semejante. Él no sabía…_consolar a nadie._ Jamás lo había tenido que hacer. Rápidamente se puso a pensar en cómo hacer para que ella dejase de llorar. No podía verla tan afligida porque le daba mucha pena.

— D-Daphne— tartamudeó al cabo de un rato, haciendo que ella dejase de lloriquear en su hombro y lo mirase haciendo un puchero— ¿Quieres un pastelito?

Daphne Greengrass vio que tenía unos cuantos dulces en la mano y parecían apetitosos. Además, al haber discutido con Blaise, se había marchado del Gran Comedor sin haber probado bocado y tenía hambre.

— Está bien— musitó cogiendo uno para comérselo. Era de chocolate y sabía muy bien. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, no quedaba nada.

Crabbe vio que estaba mejor, pero todavía seguía hipando un poco.

— Toma, cómete otro— le ofreció uno de arándanos. Ya no le quedaban muchos y ese precisamente era su favorito, pero prefería que Daphne no llorase más.

Greengrass asintió secándose las lágrimas de la cara y lo devoró. Y así uno tras otro, hasta que Crabbe se quedó sin nada que ofrecerle. Sin embargo, se contentaba con saber que ella estaba mejor. O eso le parecía.

Daphne por un momento se quedó sentada a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sin decir nada. Eso de sustituir los helados por los pastelitos no era mala idea. Ya se encontraba mejor.

— Oye, gracias— musitó apartándose un poco y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego se levantó del sofá colocándose bien la falda al ver que la tenía algo arrugada, dejó allí el libro y se despidió marchándose a su habitación. Prefería descansar un poco porque la cabeza le dolía mucho— Por cierto, estás más delgado.

Crabbe no fue capaz de articular palabra. Nunca jamás había estado tan rojo en toda su vida como en ese momento y sólo conseguía soltar balbuceos ininteligibles por la boca. Era el primer beso que una chica le daba en la mejilla y encima le había dicho que estaba más delgado.

¡Oh, eso quería decir que el plan de Lavender estaba funcionando! _¡HURRA!_

Muy despacio, se levantó intentando no perder el equilibrio. Se sentía incluso mareado. No estaba muy seguro de a qué se debía esa sensación tan buena pero sí tenía algo muy claro.

Que iba a tomarse en serio todo lo que dijera Lavender, _pero de verdad._

En ese momento, apareció Goyle y le dio su abrigo. Gregory le preguntó que qué le pasaba pero él no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a seguirle mientras desaparecían por el pasadizo que daba a las mazmorras, y así ir al patio de la entrada donde estaban todos los alumnos (entre ellos Theo, Luna, Lavender y Parvati), esperando a McGonagall y Trewlaney.

Vincent Crabbe se había dado cuenta en ese preciso instante de que si quería conseguir algo importante, tendría que renunciar a muchos placeres de la vida. Así que ese fue el día que tomó la decisión de dejar sus queridos pastelitos.

_El día que se despedió de ellos para siempre._

* * *

Hermione permanecía sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, estudiando, repasando, investigando. Llevaba días sin mirar prácticamente un libro a no ser que fuera a clases, pero en su tiempo libre ni los tocaba. Y sabía que cierto rubio era el responsable de su distracción. Tenía que ponerse en serio para obtener buenas notas a final de curso porque aunque siguiera yendo adelantada con respecto a los demás, quería asegurarse. Necesitaba hacerlo para no tener cargos de conciencia. Aún así estaba algo nerviosa. En la biblioteca no había nadie porque la mayoría de alumnos se habían ido a _Hogsmeade_ pero sabía que Malfoy iría a buscarla tarde o temprano como le había dicho la noche anterior. Decidió olvidarse de él por un momento y continuó inmersa en el libro de Runas Antiguas que tenía abierto por la página 236.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Malfoy por la puerta de la biblioteca, con el pelo algo revuelto, sin corbata y la camisa por fuera del uniforme. Hermione levantó la vista al escuchar los pasos. Antes de verlo, ya sabía que era él. Lo miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada, completamente embobada, observando como él iba acercándose con aire casual a donde ella estaba sentada.

— Hola sabelotodo— musitó apartando una silla y sentándose a su lado— He venido a buscarte.

Hermione se sonrojó al ver el chupetón. Por Merlín, ¿Ella había sido capaz de hacerle algo así? Qué vergüenza más grande… Tuvo que volver a centrar la vista en el libro. ¿Que iba a buscarla? No dejaba de imaginárselo desnudo.

Completamente desnudo, encima de ella, acariciándola, besándola, manoseándola...¡OHHHHHH! Tenía que estudiar aunque fuese media hora, ¡Por Dios, la estaba desconcentrando!

— T-tengo que estudiar Malfoy— tartamudeó intentando no perder los nervios— Si quieres nos vemos cuando termine de repasar esto. Yo te buscaré.

Draco la escuchó pero daba la impresión de que no lo había hecho. Muy despacio, alzó la mano apartándole un poco el pelo y la deslizó por su cuello.

_Lenta y provocativamente_, asegurándose de que ella sintiese su roce.

Hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos en respuesta al placer y el cosquilleo que le provocaba el tacto de sus yemas.

— La visita a _Hogsmeade_ va a durar dos o tres horas Granger. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Deja los libros ahora— se acercó más para susurrarle al oído, aprovechando que Pince no estaba mirando.

Hermione notó su pierna rozando la suya. Muslo contra muslo. No podía soportar esa tortura. Cada vez estaba más cerca, invadiendo su espacio, haciéndola temblar.

— Está bien, ¿qué tienes pensado?— murmuró con voz entrecortada al notar que él deslizaba la mano por su muslo, metiéndola debajo de su falda.

— Blaise me dijo que había quedado con Weasley a las seis en mi habitación, así que… en tu dormitorio no habrá nadie. Además, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Hermione hasta ese momento ni siquiera había recordado a Zabini de lo abstraída que estaba sintiendo sus caricias. ¿Habrían terminado bien ellos dos después de lo que había pasado? Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la conversación que había tenido con él antes de que los descubriesen. Estaba realmente preocupada por lo de Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange… aunque prefirió no decirle nada en ese momento para no preocuparle. Era consciente de que a él le afectaba mucho. Ya pensaría con más calma en cómo ayudarle. No iba a quedarse tranquila como si nada desde luego pero era mejor no sacar el tema.

— Vale— asintió intentando olvidarse de sus pensamientos— Por cierto Malfoy… ¿qué ocurrió anoche cuando Ginny y yo nos fuimos? ¿Zabini y tú discutistéis?

Draco apartó la mano de su muslo y se la pasó por su fino cabello.

— Todo fue más o menos bien. Blaise y yo hemos acordado no decir nada, ¿y tú con la comadreja?

Hermione frunció el ceño pero al ver que a él se le escapaba una risita no dijo nada.

— Bien también— en ese momento, al escuchar a Malfoy diciendo el mote particular por el que solía llamar a toda la familia Weasley, recordó a Ron— ¡Ohh Dios mío! ¡Antes...en el Gran Comedor!

Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. _Al pobretón._ Había sido uno de los mejores almuerzos durante toda su estancia en esa mierda de colegio. _Por Circe_, menudo ridículo había hecho Weasley… y por si fuera poco, Snape se lo había llevado.

_Menudo retrasado._

Pince, al escuchar el jaleo que estaban armando, siseó para que guardasen silencio. Le resultó raro ver a esos dos chicos tan juntos. Juraría que se odiaban, y ahora… ¿estaban riéndose? Serían delirios suyos, quizás. Decidió que era mejor continuar centrada en sus pergaminos. A fin de cuentas, no era asunto suyo.

— A todo esto, ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?— Hermione tenía que reconocer que sentía cierta curiosidad pero prefería no imaginarse nada.

Draco esbozó media sonrisa ladeada.

— Tendrás que dejar los libros por un rato y esperarme en tu habitación— Hermione pudo percibir que el tono de su voz se volvía ronco, pesado y eso la hizo sobresaltarse. Parecía estar muy excitado.

Lentamente, ella se incorporó, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse un poco y cerró el libro de Runas Antiguas. Se lo llevaría a su cuarto y cuando Malfoy se marchase, ya le echaría un vistazo. En ese momento, no estaba para concentrarse en las tareas y menos teniéndole a él al lado hablándole de esa forma tan hipnótica y tentadora.

— Voy a coger la escoba y algo más de mi habitación. Ya sabes Granger, abre la ventana— Malfoy también se levantó y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa intencionadamente para provocarla.

Él no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Granger cuando viese la videocámara y cuando se diese cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer con ella. Ya se imaginaba la escena y notaba como se le ponía dura. _Joder,_ cómo iba a disfrutar de esas pocas horas que tenían. La iba a sacar de quicio pero sobre todo, la iba a volver completamente loca. Iba a hacer que ardiese de deseo por él.

Hermione se acercó a Pince y le pidió permiso para sacar el libro de la biblioteca mientras veía como Malfoy se alejaba y hacía un ademán con la mano, despidiéndose. Estaba asustada. Había visto la lujuria que llameaban sus ojos y eso le había dado en que pensar. La había hecho imaginarse cosas sucias, obscenas. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería enseñarle? Y encima iban a estar en _SU_ habitación. ¡Ohh!

_Vale,_ tenía que relajarse y admitir que en el fondo le apetecía repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior pero teniendo en cuenta lo retorcida que tenía él la mente... _Dios. _

Lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas y esperar a ver qué era lo que planeaba. Cuando Pince le concedió el permiso, se marcho de allí apresuradamente y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Quería arreglarse antes de que él llegase y disponía de poco tiempo. Eran cerca de las seis y ya hacía casi una hora desde que todos se habían marchado a _Hogsmeade. _Debía ser rápida. Además, seguramente Ginny seguiría en la habitación y tenía que hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Snape…

Ron estaba furioso. _Furioso y triste._

Se sentía deprimido porque el profesor de pociones le había destrozado y arruinado la primera visita al pueblo y furioso con la dichosa loca de Parkinson. Ella había sido la culpable de que se cayesen los frascos pero claro… ¿quién iba a creerle? Además, no podía mencionarla a ella. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que estaban enrollándose? Si se suponía que eran enemigos.

Vamos, ¡seguían siéndolo aunque ella se empeñase en violarlo y abusar de él a todas horas!

— Señor Weasley, los frascos no van a ordenarse... solos. Deje de divagar si no quiere estar aquí hasta mañana— Ron bufó. Por si fuera poco, Snape le había ordenado a él y a Colin que catalogasen todas las pociones que tenía en el despacho mientras él se dedicaba a leer _El Profeta _sentado cómodamente en su escritorio. ¡Merlín! ¡Cada día lo odiaba más! Encima, Colin no dejaba de decir tonterías que le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza. Que si Harry por aquí… que ahora no podría hacer un reportaje del _niño que sobrevivió_ en _Hogsmeade_… que era su culpa que lo hubiesen castigado... Bla, bla, bla. _¡Qué insoportable era, por Morgana! _

— Oye, ¿Qué hechizo has usado para dejarte el pelo así? ¿Cuál, cuál? Dime, cuéntamelo— dijo Colin ansioso haciendo que Ron casi perdiese la paciencia. Estaba harto porque Creevey sólo se limitaba a hablar como una cotorra mientras él ordenaba lo frascos. ¡El fotógrafo no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada!

— No es un hechizo. Me teñí el pelo pero no voy a decirte por qué— Colin puso una mueca de reproche. Sentía curiosidad. Además, no dejaba de imaginarse a Harry Potter con ese color de pelo. Seguramente le quedaría estupendamente y si él se teñía el pelo, se pondría de moda en Hogwarts.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste si aquí no hay? ¿Lo compraste durante las navidades? — indagó curioso. En su familia eran todos _muggles_ y una de sus tías estaba todo el día echándose potingues en el pelo, así que sabía de qué iba el tema.

Ron suspiró hastiado y continuó ordenando frascos, intentando ignorarle.

— ¿Por qué no te callas, pesado? — le espetó fríamente pero Snape, que no podía concentrarse con tanta charla, se vio obligado a intervenir.

— Señor Creevey, su cámara queda confiscada durante una semana— el chico casi se volvió loco cuando lo escuchó pero al ver que el castigo iba aumentar si replicaba, se limitó a lloriquear y comenzó a catalogar las pociones junto al ''pelirrojo''— Y usted señor Weasley, si vuelve a abrir la boca, estará ayudándome hasta final de curso.

Severus prefería leer el periódico. No podía mirar a Weasley aunque quisiese. Cuando fue al Gran Comedor a buscarle, jamás se hubiese imaginado que tendría el pelo… de ese color.

_''Horrible''_— pensaba, pero aún así tenía que contener la risa, así que continuó pasando páginas nerviosamente, intentando centrarse en la lectura y olvidarse de que ''el pelirrojo'' parecía una copia vulgar de Draco Malfoy. Que siguiera junto a Creevey ordenando todos los frascos. Les había confiscado las varitas y los iba a tener allí hasta que él considerase oportuno. Así le harían todo el trabajo y él descansaría un poco. Entre las clases de pociones y las sesiones de _Oclumancia_ a Potter por las noches, se sentía realmente agotado.

Ron estaba de muy mal humor. Observaba de vez en cuando discretamente a Snape pero el profesor parecía estar absorto en su lectura. A veces le odiaba. Bueno, a veces no..._siempre,_ pero ese día más que nunca. Miró los dos frascos que tenía en la mano antes de dejarlos en la estantería y vio que eran las pociones de _Cambiatio Personalitas_ y _Animi motus Acrescere_. En ese momento tuvo una idea.

Se las guardaría. Así, si Snape tenía que recurrir a ellas algún día, no las tendría a mano. Quería fastidiarle de alguna forma y ya sabía cómo. Muy despacio, se las guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica intentando que no se diese cuenta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — dijo Colin al ver que robaba unas pociones. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Ron no contestó y le dio una patada en la espinilla para que cerrase la bocaza. Sólo faltaba que terminase todo el curso castigado por su culpa. Snape apartó la vista del periódico y los miró con mala cara haciendo que continuasen con la catalogación de pociones, desechando algunas en una caja vacía y colocando otras en las estanterías que había por todo el despacho. Ron sonrió sibilinamente. No había ido a _Hogsmeade_ pero al menos ya disponía de material suficiente como para poder vengarse. Tenía el poder en sus manos y le apetecía desde hacía mucho tiempo darle su merecido a Snape. Sabía que estaba arriesgándose mucho pero… ¡Qué más daba! Si alguien se enteraba, culparía a Colin Creevey.

_¡Nadie lo descubriría!_

Cuando terminase el castigo, iría a la enfermería para ver si Pomfrey ya tenía el tinte. No le apetecía estar por más tiempo de rubio albino. Así Parkinson dejaría de molestarle. No quería que volviese a acercarse a él porque le daba miedo. _Hmmm_… también tenía la posibilidad de usar alguna de las pociones con ella, pero bueno… ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Por otra parte, Hermione llegó a su habitación con el corazón en la garganta y al abrir la puerta vio que Ginny estaba allí dando vueltas de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar reírse para sí misma. Al menos no era la única que estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque.

— Menos mal que ya estás aquí— Ginny cogió la capa aprovechando que aún no la había llevado al cuarto de Harry y la enrolló antes de salir de la habitación— Me voy ya. Cuando vengan las demás, si preguntan, invéntate cualquier excusa. No sé cuánto voy a tardar en regresar.

Hermione asintió.

— Está bien, pero… Malfoy va a venir aquí ahora. De hecho tiene que estar al llegar— mientras le hablaba se apresuró a abrir la ventana dejando que el aire del invierno entrase en el dormitorio. Esa tarde no hacía mucho frío y aún se podía ver el sol en el horizonte.

— Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta y lanzar algún hechizo para que no os pase como anoche— la advirtió la pelirroja intentando contener la risa pero luego se puso seria— Si Lavender y Parvati os descubren, no sé qué ocurriría. Prefiero no imaginármelo.

Hermione hizo aspavientos intentando no darle importancia.

— Tranquila Ginny, no vamos a cometer el mismo fallo dos veces. Lo mismo te digo a ti. Ten cuidado.

Ginny asintió y abrió la puerta pero antes de salir, la miró una última vez de soslayo.

—Herms, ya hablaremos después y te contaré— en ese momento se sonrojó violentamente. A saber cómo terminaba con Zabini esa tarde.

Hermione soltó una risita, se sentó en su cama aflojándose un poco la corbata y se quitó la túnica para estar más cómoda.

— Ginny, espera. Malfoy me ha dicho que tiene algo que enseñarme pero no sé de qué se trata. ¿Tú qué crees que puede ser?

La pelirroja se mantuvo dubitativa durante unos segundos, sin apartar la mano del pomo de la puerta.

— Hmm, tratándose de él no sé… pero con lo pervertido que es…— prefirió no decir las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Después de todo, era algo mal pensada y sabía que su amiga solía alterarse muy pronto— Tú relájate, ¿vale? Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Sin más, esbozó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta dejándola completamente sola. Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos pensando, esperando. Él estaba a punto de llegar. _Lo presentía._ Se levantó de la cama, lanzó un hechizo contra el picaporte y fue a mirarse al espejo. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró exasperada.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que tener el pelo… tan…?

— ¿Emperifollándote, Granger?— se mofó el rubio cuando entró por la ventana y la vio toqueteándose el pelo frente al espejo. Luego dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y se aproximó a ella— No sabía cuál era el efecto que podía causar en ti. Ahora ya lo veo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se giró para plantarle cara pero en ese momento vio que llevaba una caja en la mano. ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Q-qué es eso?— preguntó algo cohibida. Esperaba que no fuese ningún juego erótico o algo por el estilo. ¡Ay por Merlín, qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué había pensado en algo así? ¡Quería que la tierra se la tragase!

Draco dio varios pasos al frente muy despacio hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que a ella le temblasen las piernas y la miró de una forma sensual, caliente pero sobre todo, _inquietante._

_Muy inquietante_… haciendo que ella sintiese un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal.

— Ahora lo sabrás Granger, pero antes…túmbate en la cama.

* * *

**Y...¡Aquí se queda el capítulo de hoy! ¡OMG, OMG, OMG! *tyna fangirlea a tope* ¿Qué pretenderá el rubio? Malfoy con una videocámara... de ahí no saldrá nada bueno. ¡Es un pervertido! jajajaja Y Ginny se ha ido a la habitación de Slytherin a encontrarse con Blaise, ¡ohh por Dios!**

**¡Como todas habéis visto, el personaje muy especial era Jane! hahahaha Ahora pretende invitar a Malfoy cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano... y encima tiene curiosidad por saber cómo serán sus padres D: ¡Ay por Merlín si ella supiera!**

**Hablando de este capítulo, ¡Cuánta tensión ha habido en la primera escena! hahahaha y los rumores de Viktor Krum... he ahí el motivo por el que el rubio le preguntó a la leona en la biblioteca hace tiempo... porque quería averiguar si eran ciertos o no (siempre tan celoso y posesivo jajajaja). En fin, momento Ron y Pansy... ¡Me hacen mucha gracia estos dos! jajajaja No quiero ni pensar lo que pretende hacer Ron con las pociones! UFF, UFF ¡Con lo peligrosas que son! Y Crabbe consolando a Daphne... ¿No os ha parecido adorable? *-* ¡Incluso ha tomado la firme decisión de dejar los pastelitos! jijiji**

**Ahora... Astoria... hmmm me da muy muy mala espina :S Veremos a ver lo que trama. :S Parece ser que va a seguir incordiando. D:**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A LAS QUE ACERTARON LA PREGUNTA Y TAMBIÉN A LAS QUE DIJERON QUE DRACO SERÍA EL PRIMERO EN HABLAR: _Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, seremoon, Lunae Vulpes, Jane Meyer, Fersha Malfoy, merylune, Romaaa, LucyTheMarauder, asor, kekilivecom, anguiiMalfoydark, Vigg Malfoy, Lunajely, Giinny Felton, Maglucy, Katherine Malfoy, Tess21, BereLestrange, Melanie Lestrange, Keniie Masen, Hermy Evans Black, Vale Malfoy, Shirmione Malfoy, DrKpOtTeR, Daniela Estrada, lalita1934, Jean, ian, Leonor Snape, minako Marie, anaradcliffe, K B Ayami Malfoy, Raquel1292, Isabel, liuhnjio, AMY, alissa-2012, sirone aphrody, xsxsxsxsxsx, Evangeline Malfoy-Cullen, Gaby, Geesse13, Alice Marie Fray, Nix Ginevra Black, En Resumen soy un Heroe, CoposdeHielo y dreapls._**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Un beso a todas, tyna fest :)**

**PD: ¿QUERÉIS UN PASTELITO? :P**


	25. Chapter 25: Vídeos, sexo y confesiones

**¡Hola a todo/as! Aquí estoy de nuevo :D Sé que muchas estáis ansiosas por leer el capítulo, así que iré al grano.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: _Gabriela Cruz, Maglucy, Schatzie0713, FlokesW, Romaaa, merylune, Melody B, LucyTheMarauder, Keniie Masen, Shirmione Malfoy, mariapotter2002, Melanie Lestrange, minako marie, ChrisCullenHale, Caroone, Alice Marie Fray, selene lizt, Saori Haruno, hanilok, DrKpOtTeR, rosedrama, asor, cata-chan, Daniela Estrada, Katherine Malfoy, anaradcliffe, Chakemate, ian, ladymist89, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Adarae, Raquel1292, EmS91796, Hermy Evans Black, Tess21, Lala, Mei Fanel, kokhove, Abi Shirakiin, Candice Saint-Just, Espectro Azul, Vale Malfoy, seremoon, Fersha Malfoy, keki46livecom, Isabel, BiancaDramione, Viridiana, BereLestrange, sirone aphrody, Negrilu, Jean, Nix Ginevra Black, TTaticarri, AMY, GaLu-MH, joss-12, Jane Meyer, Gaby, HikariGoth, dreapls, shironeko black, hermii, natalie malfoy y En Resumen soy unHeroe.  
_**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS CON VOCABULARIO SOEZ Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL. (Quedáis avisado/as ;) ). Recomendaciones: mucho hielo, abanicos y cojines... y leerlo preferiblemente en lugares insonorizados xDDD**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**asor: Hola asor! :D Me alegra mucho que te gustase el cap. anterior! A ver qué te parece este nuevo! Por cierto, a mí también me hacen mucha gracia Ron y Pansy. El pelirrojo creo que va a terminar loco si sigue por este camino jajajajaja Un besito muy grande guapa :)**

**cata-chan: Hola cata! :D Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic :) Ahora mismo estoy aprovechando que tengo más tiempo y por eso actualizo más pronto. A ver cuando comience el curso como lo hago para no volverme loca en el intento jajajajaja Ahora verás si has acertado alguna de las opciones de la pregunta! Espero que te guste el cap! Un beso muy grandeee :)**

**Daniela Estrada: Hola Daniela! :D Ya sabes que me encanta dedicaros el cap :) jijiji Ohh, con la primera escena me reí mucho cuando la estaba escribiendo. Ojalá hubiese estado en esa habitación para verles las caras jajajajaja hubiese sido mítico! A mí Daphne me dio pena en el capítulo anterior pero gracias a ella ahora Crabbe ha dejado los pastelitos para siempre. Parece que se lo va a tomar en serio esta vez. A ver si es verdad! hahahaha por cierto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mí también me cae mal Astoria. Y encima parece que no se ha dado por vencida y va a seguir incordiando :S Por si fuera poco le ha visto el chupetón a Draco... ufff me da muy muy mala espina :S ahora... la videocámara! JAJAJAJAJJA Pronto sabrás lo que va a ocurrir :P Pero a mí por lo menos, me tiemblan las piernas... Te dejo con el capítulo que tengo muchísimas ganas de que lo leas :P Un beso muy muy grande guapaaaaaa!**

**Katherine Malfoy: Hola Katherine! :D Por fin he vuelto! Y ahora sabrás lo que va a ocurrir con la videocámara! hahahaha :P Por cierto me hace mucha ilusión que te gusten Ron y Pansy jajajajaja creo que hacen muy buena pareja aunque se odien! A ver si cambian esos sentimientos! jijiji y bueno... Colin, jajajajaaj yo creo que si en las películas le hubiesen quitado la cámara se hubiese vuelto loco! jajajajaj y encima Snape se la ha confiscado por varios días! El pobre va a sufrir de lo lindo xDD Hablando de Jane... JAJAJAJAJ Esta mujer es de lo que no hay pero me hace mucha gracia cómo se motiva al recibir noticias de su ''futuro yerno'' hahahahaaha A ver si su sueño se hace realidad xDDD Ahora sabrás lo que va a ocurrir con la videocámara! Espero que te guste el cap :P Un beso muy grande guapaaaa!**

**ian: Hola ian! hahahah esta vez por fin llegaron las opciones! :D Tienes razón, creo que deberás recurrir a los hielos jajajajja yo por si acaso te aviso, que después... jajajaj pasa lo que pasa! XD Por cierto me alegra que te gustase el cap anterior :) Jane es que es muy ilusa la pobre... aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor el rubio se pone sentimental y hace vídeos por las afueras del castillo. jajajajajajaj ok, no. Ya sabemos todas que él tiene la mente más sucia y calenturienta xD A ver lo que pretende ahora! Espero que te guste mucho este cap :) Un beso muy muy grande guapaaa! :D**

**Emma Felton: Hola querida Emma! :D jajajajaja la verdad es que no sé como lo hago para actualizar a estas velocidades xDD Es que cuando me pongo a escribir los capítulos no hay quien me detenga! Parezco una maquina JAJJAJAJAJA cuando lo termine, voy a acabar agotada vaya! XDDD si es que sigo viva y el cerebro no me ha explotado! jajajajajajaj hmmm el tema de la orgía... jajajajaj a mí me tentaba realmente... y mucho si te soy sincera... pero dije no, no que si no... me decapitan xDDD aunque no lo descarto para algún one-shot hahahahahaha Parece ser que hasta Blaise, con lo cabezota que es, se ha dado cuenta de que Draco quiere a Hermione. Pero el rubio... ejem, no hay forma xDD Bueno y Hermione igual jajajajajaj Hablando de Crabbe y Goyle... pues fíjate que a mí el actor que hace de Goyle no me desagrada JAJAJAJAJA a ver qué ocurre con Parvati. Y con Crabbe no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Puede terminar con cualquiera xDDD Ahora Ron... nah! No lo trato mal! Si en verdad se lo está pasando pipa con las violaciones y manoseos de Pansy aunque no quiera admitirlo. jajajajajajaja anda que no! por cierto, me alegra que te gustase la parte de Jane! Lo tenía pensado desde el principio del fic, por eso cada vez que Iris me preguntaba que si iba a volver a salir, me reía JAJAJAJJAJA Bueno, te dejo que quiero que leas el cap para ver lo que pasa con las parejitas hahahahahah espero que te guste! Un besito muy muy grandeee guapaaa! :D**

**Raquel1292: Hola Raquel :D Me encantó tu testamento! hahahaha Tienes razón, aún no sé como no he perdido el juicio y me han ingresado en San Mungo. Menos mal que me apunto todo en una libreta para no perder el hilo porque si no... ya me hubiese vuelto loca jajajajajja**  
**Hablando del capítulo anterior... ay Blaise... yo no sé, con lo cabezota que es, cómo se ha dado cuenta de que Draco quiere a Hermione, (claro que cuando tiene que ver con él, no lo acepta ni a la de tres xDDD). Pero vamos, que el rubio es otro que tal baila xDDD Y Hermione y Ginny igual. A ver si lo aceptan de una vez! Hmm, Goyle de momento está sufriendo pero yo tengo la esperanza de que al final todo se arregle, porque si no... uff, sería horrible :S me daría muchísima pena, más que nada porque encima lo que le gustó a Parvati fue su beso. Con respecto a la primera escena... JAJAJAJAJA no sabes cómo disfruté! Me lo pasé pipa! Lo bueno es que no han terminado muy mal, mayormente porque ambas parejas se descubrieron mutuamente. Si Blaise hubiese entrado en la habitación solo, ya hubiese sido todo diferente. OMG, menos mal que no sucedió eso xDD Draco y Blaise siguen en su línea de perversión, pero vaya... que a más de una nos gustaría ser Hermione o Ginny jajajajajajjajaa En cuanto a la charla, Luna sabe una pequeña parte de Hermione, pero creo que lo más adecuado es que por ahora no sepa nada de lo demás. Sobre todo por Malfoy, aunque creo que terminarán contándoselo :) o eso espero! XD Ahora Astoria... parece que va a incordiar hasta que no le quede aliento vaya xDDD Tiene que tener a alguien en el punto de mira y lo malo es que le ha visto el chupetón a Draco. Me parece a mí que ahora no va a descansar hasta que sepa quién es su amante! (ay si ella supiese jajajjajajjajaa me muero! XDDD). Ahora sabrás lo que va a ocurrir con la videocámara. A mí me tiembla todo el cuerpo hahahhhaa! Este rubio cada día está peor XD Te dejo con el cap, que estoy ansiosa porque lo leas! Espero que te guste :D Un beso muy fuerteeee guapaa! :)**

**Tess21: Holaaaa Tess! :D Menos mal que por donde vives es invierno porque aquí estamos casi a 40 grados y escribiendo esas escenas iba a darme un patatús jajajjajajaja lo peor es que cada vez hace más calor D: Me alegra mucho que te gustasen los dos caps anteriores! :D Con respecto a mis otros fics, lo más probable es que no vuelva a actualizarlos hasta que termine el príncipe porque abarca todo el tiempo del que dispongo para escribir y si no, tardaría muchísimo en actualizar D: Pero no los voy a dejar! ^^ por cierto, espero que te guste el nuevo capi! Un beso muy muy grande guapaaa :)**

**Lala: Holaaa Lala! :D Me alegra mucho que te gustase el anterior cap! Yo también tengo pánico con lo de los padres de Malfoy. Ayyy si Jane supiese... con lo malo que es Lucius :S si esa videocámara cayese en las manos de Blaise OMG JAJAJAJAJAJAJ menudas perversiones haría con ella xDDD no sé si Draco conseguirá el vídeo que Hermione tiene grabado, pero nunca se sabe hahahhaha a ver qué pretende hacer jajajajaja Ahora lo sabrás! Espero que te guste mucho el cap! Un besazo guapaaaa :P**

**Mei Fanel: Holaaa Mei! :D Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo y que sepas... que a mí también me encantaaaa Blaise Zabini! Adoro su personalidad y lo cruel que puede llegar a ser! hahahahahah y me hace mucha ilusión que me digas que a partir de ahora vas a leer historias de él y Ginny! Cuando termine todos mis fics, lo más probable es que me centre en él un tiempo porque le he cogido cierto cariño JAJAJAJAJJAA los lemons entre las parejas me salen diferentes, más que nada por la personalidad de los personajes. Con Hermione es más difícil porque es una mojigata jajajajajaja sin embargo Ginny es más impulsiva y se deja llevar y a eso se une que encima Zabini... tiene tela JAJAJAJAJAJ Hablando ahora de Pansy y Ron... ufff no tengo ni idea de cómo terminarán, lo que está claro es que cada vez que se ven, saltan chispas hahahahaha! Te dejo con el cap que tengo muchas ganas de que lo leas! Espero que te guste mucho! Un besazo muy fuerte guapaaaa :)**

**Abi Shirakiin: Holaaaa Abi! :D Me alegra mucho que te lo pasases bien leyendo el cap! Yo me divierto mucho cuando lo estoy escribiendo. A veces me pongo a reírme sola frente a la pantalla del pc y parezco algo raro. JAJAJAJJAJAA Tuve que cortar el anterior capítulo ahí porque me iba otra vez de feria y si no iba a tardar mucho en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y ahora sabrás lo que va a ocurrir con la videocámara jojojojo Espero que te guste mucho el cap! Un besazo muy fuerteee guapaaa :)**

**keki46livecom: Hola keki! :D jajajaja el pobre Snape está agotado con tantas clases y lo que menos le apetece es que le destrocen el aula. Mala suerte para Ron, porque precisamente la culpable fue Pansy, pero bueno... todo pasa por algo xDD Espero que al menos, si Ron va a usar las pociones, tenga cuidado porque son muuuy peligrosas. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Ahora verás lo que va a ocurrir jijiji Un besito guapaaaa :D**

**Isabel: Holaaa Isabel! :D Me alegra que te gustase el cap! Pansy va a volver loco a Ron jajajjaaj primero lo violó, después lo besó, y luego le dio una bofetada para rematar la faena jajajajajaa ¿qué será lo próximo? chan chan chan... ya se sabrá :P Es evidente que la Blaisiconda ha vuelto a la carga, porque la última vez se quedó con ganas de más. Esperemos que pueda disfrutar con Ginny en su habitación, en caso de que pretenda hacer algo con ella, aunque nunca se sabe :P Ahora verás lo que va a ocurrir, y con Draco y la videocámara... jajajajaja te dejo con el cap! Espero que te guste :D Un besito muy fuerte guapaaa!**

**Jean: Hola Jean! :D Espero que estés bien :) Dejé el capítulo en esa parte porque me iba de feria y si no hubiese tardado más en actualizar, pero lo bueno es que ya he vuelto con el siguiente cap! ^^ Desde luego, pobre Ron, pero parece que en el fondo le gusta jajajjajaja Ahora sabrás lo que va a pasar con la videocámara :P Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo! Un besazo muy grande guapaaa :)**

**AMY: Hola Amy! :D Me alegra que te gustase tanto el capítulo! :) No reaccionaron mal porque ambas parejas se pillaron mutuamente y no podían echarse nada en cara. Si Blaise hubiese entrado solo en la habitación, probablemente todo hubiese sido distinto, pero por suerte no sucedió así xDD En cuanto a Ron... jajajjaja desde luego lo que le hizo a Lavender iba a tener consecuencias xDDDD Veremos a ver qué ocurre la próxima vez que vea a Pansy :B Con respecto a la videocámara, a pesar de que intento ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes y a la historia de Rowling, me tomaré las libertades que considere oportunas para que este fic sea ameno, divertido (como por ejemplo invertarme pociones o pasarme por el forro algunas Leyes de Gamp xDD) y no se convierta en lo mismo de siempre. Además, dudo mucho que Draco se haya leído la historia de Hogwarts, eso va más con Hermione jajajajajaja Vamos, que en esta historia, los aparatos electrónicos _SÍ_ funcionan dentro del castillo. En fin, dejo de hablar que si no me enrollo demasiado jajajajajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un beso muy grande guapaa :)**

**Gaby: Holaaa Gaby! :D Me alegra que te gustase la conversación entre Ginny y Hermione y estoy muy contenta porque no se pelearon. Al menos se escucharon y se lo tomaron bien :) Hermione por fin tiene a alguien con quién hablar y le ha dicho a la pelirroja que le gusta Malfoy, aunque siente algo mucho más profundo por él, pero de aquí a que se de cuenta... veremos a ver jajajajajaj Ahora verás lo que va a pasar con la videocámara y con Blaise y Ginny hahahahaha :P Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo! Un besazo guapaaa :)**

**hermii: Hola hermii! :D Me he alegrado mucho de verte por fanfiction^^ Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, que espero que te guste! Un besito muy grande guapaaa :)**

**natalie malfoy: Hola natalie! :D síí, por fin, ya era hora! Y también era hora de que Hermione pudiese hablar con alguien. Suerte que Ginny no se ha enfadado, aunque el hecho de que la haya pillado con Zabini también ha influído xDD Tranquila que los gemelos ya sabes que me encantan e irán saliendo a lo largo de la historia. Prefiero no adelantarte nada ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo. Un besazo guapaaaa! :D**

**Y ahora... os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**VÍDEOS, SEXO Y CONFESIONES**

Gregory Goyle no dejaba de observar, completamente absorto, un paquete de grageas Bertie Botts que tenía en la mano mientras Theo y Luna se dedicaban a coger bolsas y bolsas llenas de caramelos en Honeydukes. Él prefería no prestar atención a Parvati, aunque de vez en cuando la miraba. _Era inevitable._ Ella estaba comprando unas piruletas con Lavender y Crabbe, que se relamía con todas las golosinas que había a su alrededor pero no se atrevía a tocarlas si quiera.

Parvati se había acercado a Goyle varias veces durante la excursión pero él la evitaba lo máximo posible. Aunque intentaba parecer frío y distante, no podía controlarse. Había visto a varias parejas comprando regalos y se le había ocurrido conseguir algo especial para ella, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía regalarle puesto que sólo eran amigos y él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— Luna vio que estaba muy distraído. Llevaba como diez minutos observando un paquete de grageas.

Gregory suspiró hastiado. Envidiaba a Luna y Theo. Los dos siempre iban cogidos de la mano a todas partes y parecían muy felices. ¿Por qué no podía ocurrirle algo bueno a él?

— Tienes mucha suerte Luna— le susurró al oído aprovechando que Theo estaba echando un vistazo por la tienda.

La rubia lo escrutó extrañada. Hacía días que se había dado cuenta de que Gregory miraba mucho a Parvati. A lo mejor ella le gustaba, pero tampoco estaba muy segura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — sabía que él necesitaba hablar con alguien. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Goyle se rascó la nuca, nervioso. No quería contarle nada de Parvati, pero necesitaba un poco de consejo.

— Ehh, pues que a pesar de que Lavender y Parvati me están ayudando para encontrar novia, no hay manera. Y tú y Theo… bueno, que desde que estáis juntos, parecéis muy felices. Por eso tenéis mucha suerte. A mí me gustaría estar así con alguien, pero no puedo. Y hay una chica que me...atrae, aunque… no creo que sea capaz de decírselo— ya está, lo había soltado. Esperaba que Luna no se diese cuenta.

— Vaya… — murmuró con tono de sorpresa. Las sospechas de que esa chica fuese Parvati eran cada vez mayores. En ese momento recordó la conversación que había tenido con Filch en las cocinas— ¿Y si le escribes una carta?

Goyle negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

— No se me da muy bien, la verdad. Además, aún no estoy preparado. Prefiero que ella no sepa que soy yo.

Luna se quedó dubitativa por unos momentos. Estaba claro que Gregory era muy inseguro a la hora de temas sentimentales. Bueno, mayormente en todos los aspectos.

— ¿Y si le regalas un ramo de rosas y le envías una carta anónima? Seguro que le gustará mucho— Goyle se relajó un poco al ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Luna.

— ¿Tú crees? — no estaba muy convencido, pero… quizás si le mandaba flores y una carta, se olvidaba de Potter.

Luna asintió y llamó a su novio.

— ¿Qué ocurre Luna?— preguntó Theo cuando hubo pagado las bolsas de caramelos. Estaba muy desanimado y no le apetecía estar en Hogsmeade. Ese día le había ocurrido algo horrible pero tenía hacer como si nada. Los demás no debían sospechar.

— Vamos a volver al castillo con Gregory. Tenemos que ayudarle. Seguro que en la biblioteca encontramos algún hechizo para conseguir un ramo de rosas rojas.

Theo enarcó una ceja. ¿Rosas rojas? ¿A qué venía eso?

— No te preocupes, ahora te lo explico— Theo no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirla. Luna cogió del brazo a Gregory y lo sacó de la tienda.

Lavender, Crabbe y Parvati se miraron extrañados sin comprender por qué sus amigos se habían ido sin decir nada. Vincent se había quedado con las chicas aprovechando que en ese momento casi todo el mundo estaba en Las Tres Escobas. Aún tenían que seguir ocultando su amistad. Nadie podía saberlo.

— Oye Lavender— murmuró Crabbe algo preocupado. Aunque le hubiese dado prácticamente todos los pastelitos a Daphne, se había comido unos cuantos antes de llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin y tenía cargo de conciencia.

— ¿Qué pasa _Crabby, Crabby_?— ella frunció el ceño al ver que se miraba las manos cabizbajo y su expresión era algo inquietante.

— Ehh, que he roto la dieta— Lavender y Parvati iban a matarle. _Lo presentía._

— ¿CÓMO?— graznaron ambas al unísono. ¡Ohh no! ¡No podían dejar que volviese a caer en la tentación! Si no, todo el trabajo que habían hecho, las horas intensivas de yoga y los numerosos platos de lechuga no habrían servido para nada. ¡Tenían que buscarle una novia como fuese!

Lavender se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. No se supo si lo hizo para pensar o para evitar darle una reprimenda en la tienda.

— Bien. Vamos a pasar al plan de emergencia.

Crabbe se puso a temblar. Eso sonaba muy mal.

— T-te prometo que no volveré a comer pastelitos nunca más. Ya lo he decidido. Por favor, no me castigues.

Parvati se estremeció al ver la mirada de Lavender. ¿Desde cuándo había un plan de emergencia? Ella no se había enterado.

Sin embargo, Lavender Brown no dijo nada. Comenzó a buscar por toda la tienda, muy seria, sin un ápice de emoción en el rostro hasta dar con una enorme tarta de golosinas. La más grande que había en Honeydukes. Y también la más cara… pero todo era por ayudar a _Crabby, Crabby_. Inspiró profundamente antes de pagar y gastarse prácticamente todos sus ahorros y cuando la tuvo en la mano asegurándose de que los dueños no la envolviesen, salió a la calle con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Lavender? — Parvati no estaba muy segura de si era buena idea preguntarle pero tenía curiosidad.

Lavender la ignoró y le tendió la tarta a Crabbe, instándole a que la cogiese. Vincent prefirió no poner ninguna excusa y la agarró con manos temblorosas. En la calle hacía un poco de frío pero al menos ya no había nieve.

— Que sepas que esto lo hago por tu bien _Crabby, Crabby_— antes de continuar, respiró profundamente— Vas a correr por todo el pueblo con la tarta en la mano hasta que termine el tiempo de visita. Debes quemar las calorías que no deberías haberte metido en el cuerpo. Y después, tú decidirás si te comes la tarta o la tiras a la basura— aunque no pretendía serlo, Lavender se sentía como un sargento pero estaba segura de que después de eso, Vincent no volvería a probar un dulce en su vida.

Crabbe asintió como un loco. Se lo merecía después de todo por haberla traicionado a ella y a Parvati. Con todo el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por ayudarle. Además, había dado resultado porque Daphne se había fijado en que estaba más delgado y encima lo había besado en la mejilla. Si seguía por ese camino era probable que encontrase novia pronto.

— ¿Y nosotras qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto?— Parvati no tenía ganas de estar en la calle observando como Crabbe corría de una lado a otro sosteniendo una tarta.

Lavender se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

— Pues… vamos a Las Tres Escobas a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla— Sí. Era la mejor idea. Allí estaba casi todo el mundo, incluido Cormac McLaggen. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche pero bueno… tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo. Habían pasado pocos días.  
Parvati asintió y ambas se marcharon dejando a Crabbe con la tentación en las manos.

Él miró la tarta. En ese momento le parecía tan apetitosa…

_'' ¡NO! ¡DE APETITOSA NADA! ''_— se reprendió a sí mismo, salió corriendo como un poseso y la gente que había caminando tranquilamente por la calle se extrañó al ver a aquel chico trotando sin rumbo con una tarta en la mano.

Mientras tanto, Parvati y Lavender entraron en Las Tres Escobas y se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana para ver si Crabbe cumplía bien su trabajo… o mejor dicho, su _castigo._

Lavender pidió unas cervezas de mantequilla y se extrañó al ver que la dueña del local, la señora Rosmerta, soltaba una risita al verla. _Qué raro…_ ¿Qué le ocurría a esa loca? ¡Bah! Tonterías.

— ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con el castigo a Vincent? — Parvati se relamió al saborear la bebida. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no iban a _Hogsmeade_ por Merlín!

Lavender suspiró cansada.

— Lo he hecho para ayudarle. No podemos dejar que se rinda— Además, se sentía como su casamentera particular y no quería fallarle.

— Supongo que tienes razón— Parvati apoyó el rostro en un puño cerrado. Estaba un poco alicaída porque Ginny y Hermione no habían ido. Hermione necesitaba estudiar… para variar, pero, ¿Ginny? Desde que había sucedido lo de Arthur estaba muy rara. Aunque era comprensible. En ese momento recordó a los demás— Oye, ¿dónde demonios se han metido Gregory, Luna y Theo?

Al ver que su amiga estaba distraída mirando a alguna parte, tuvo que insistir.

— ¿Lavender?— pero no había forma. Se giró un poco para saber a quién narices estaba mirando y vio a Cormac McLaggen sentado en una de las mesas con los alumnos de sexto— ¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que te gusta ese imbécil después de lo que te hizo.

Lavender por fin reaccionó ante su comentario. No le había contado nada de lo sucedido a Parvati aún. Era raro en ella porque solía proclamar a los cuatro vientos todos los cotilleos de los que se enteraba, pero esa vez había sido distinto.

— Ehh, no fue él— musitó bajando la mirada para que su amiga no viera cuánto estaba sonrojándose.

— ¿Cómo que no?— Parvati frunció el ceño. Cormac McLaggen nunca le había caído del todo mal pero desde que ridiculizó a su amiga, lo odiaba— Además, el día del partido, ¿por qué demonios fue a verte a la enfermería?

Lavender le dio un trago a su bebida intentando relajarse. ¿Por dónde empezaba?

— Mira, es una historia muy larga pero él no fue quién dio las bragas a los gemelos— a pesar de que odiaba a Ro-Ro, prefirió no delatarlo. Ya le había dado su escarmiento con las arañas— El culpable fue otro y te aseguro que ha recibido su merecido.

Parvati la miró no muy convencida y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Estás segura de que no fue él? ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

— Eso es lo de menos, Parvati. Lo importante es que él ha estado preocupándose por mí todo este tiempo y realmente creo que ha sido el único que lo ha hecho.

Parvati bufó.

— Yo también me preocupo por ti, Lavender.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé!— hizo aspavientos con la mano, soltando una risita— Pero… me refiero a que ha sido el primer chico al que siento que le he importado. ¿Me entiendes?

Parvati abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ser cierto que su amiga estuviera loca por el creído de turno. Si era un ególatra en toda regla… el típico que se pasaba el día mirándose al espejo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era muy guapo y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo.

— ¿Él te gusta?

Lavender se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes. _Sí,_ le gustaba pero le daba mucha vergüenza decírselo a Parvati y más en un lugar tan concurrido. A pesar de que hablaban en voz baja y la mesa de Cormac estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escuchase la conversación, Lavender tenía la sensación de que él podía oírlo todo. La estaba mirando y… un momento. Se había levantado de la mesa sin dejar de observarla y estaba acercándose a ella. _OH DIOS MÍO._

— Quiero hablar contigo— Cormac se cruzó de brazos. Necesitaba que Patil se marchase— A solas.

Parvati resopló. ¿Por qué tenía que levantarse de la mesa? Si aún no se había bebido la cerveza de mantequilla. Al ver que lo alumnos de sexto la miraban y hacían un ademán con la mano para que fuese con ellos, no replicó. Al parecer Cormac ya lo tenía todo planeado. Parvati se levantó, cogió su jarra y se dirigió a la otra mesa. Cormac se sentó frente a Lavender y adoptó una postura sexy.

— No me fío de lo que puedan hacerle tus amigos a Parvati— Lavender miró a la mesa y vio que todos los chicos babeaban mientras su amiga se acercaba a ellos.

Cormac esbozó una sonrisa.

— Tranquila, aunque parezcan unos pervertidos luego son incapaces de hacer nada— le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Lavender se arrebolase.

La chica se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Rosmerta los observaba bastante emocionada. Ay, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Todo aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo. Entre las miraditas de la dueña del local y las de los amigos de Cormac estaba poniéndose histérica.

— Te veo nerviosa— susurró Cormac al ver que el tono de su rostro se volvía de un rojo intenso. Desde luego sus comentarios hacían efecto porque ella no dejaba de temblar.

— Qué quieres— le espetó intentando no mirarle directamente a los ojos. Si lo hacía se perdería en ellos y prefería que no viese lo embobada que se quedaba a veces.

Cormac, a pesar de que parecía relajado, estaba ansioso. Había tenido que pagar unos cuantos galeones de más a la señora Rosmerta para que le dejase hacer lo que había planeado y todo estaba funcionando como él esperaba. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Lavender. En ese momento era lo que más le preocupaba, pero bueno, tenía que ir al grano de una vez. Cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes sabría la respuesta.

Lavender se extrañó al ver que comenzaba a quitarse la túnica de una forma muy provocadora.

_'' Relájate tonta. Seguro que tiene calor.''_

No pudo evitarlo y se llevó las manos al rostro al ver que él arrojaba la túnica al suelo muy serio y comenzaba a aflojarse lentamente la corbata del uniforme con la intención de quitársela.

_¡Qué narices estaba haciendo!_ ¿Iba a despelotarse allí delante de todo el mundo? ¡POR DIOS! NO SE ATREVERÍA. ¡LO ECHARÍAN SI HACÍA ESO!

— ¡Qué estás haciendo! — graznó cubriéndose los ojos, completamente fuera de sí. Miró a los demás y vio que todos los estaban observando atónitos menos la dueña del local que no dejaba de sonreir encantada. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¡No entendía nada! Si se suponía que Rosmerta debería echarle de allí inmediatamente.

Cormac no respondió, se puso en pie y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. _Uno a uno._

Muy despacio.

A Lavender le latía tanto el corazón que sentía que iba a darle un infarto. Suerte que todavía era muy joven. Si no, no saldría de esa. No es que no le apeteciese ver a Cormac desnudo, pero… ¡NO EN UN LUGAR PÚBLICO, POR MERLÍN!

— ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Eres un imbécil _Cormy!— _intentó empujarle al ver que se acercaba y se restregaba mucho contra ella. ¡Ay! ¿Y si lo que quería era hacerle un striptease? ¡NO, NO! ¡Jamás había sentido tantísima vergüenza en toda su vida!

Cormac se rio en voz baja y continuó con el show. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y estaba seguro de que Lavender creería que iba a despelotarse por completo pero eso ya lo haría cuando estuviesen solos. Ahora lo que pretendía era otra cosa muy diferente. Terminó de desabrocharse la camisa y la apartó, dejando sus pectorales y abdominales al descubierto.

— Me has preguntado qué era lo que quería. Pues esto. Esto es lo que quiero.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarle. A pesar de que se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apretó los párpados con fuerza para no verle.

— Venga Lavender, no seas tonta. Mírame— al ver que no había forma, él mismo le apartó las manos de la cara muy despacio intentando que no se asustase.

Lavender abrió los ojos casi con miedo y se quedó atónita al ver lo que había escrito en su torso. Una frase que la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

_'' ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ''_

Y entonces comprendió por qué Rosmerta la miraba con caras raras y los amigos de Cormac se relamían expectantes. Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Por unos momentos, se quedó en blanco. Sin saber qué hacer. Tenía muy clara la respuesta que quería darle, pero no sabía cómo y menos con tanta gente observándoles. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacía? Le daba mucha vergüenza que todos la estuviesen mirando. Siempre había deseado ser el centro de atención y cotilleos de Hogwarts, pero en ese momento no quería.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se levantó, lo cogió de la mano y lo sacó a la calle sin decir absolutamente nada. Cormac sintió un escalofrío al notar el aire frío. ¡Por Dios! ¡Tenía que haberle dado tiempo para que se pusiese la túnica! Aún llevaba la camisa desabrochada.

Todos los alumnos que estaban dentro de Las Tres Escobas se levantaron rápidamente de las mesas y se acercaron a la ventana para ver qué era lo que iba a pasar.

— ¿Por qué tenías que hacer algo así? — masculló abochornada al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos pegaban la cara al cristal intentando escuchar la conversación, entre ellos los gemelos Weasley.

— Hmm, he de reconocer que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba— murmuró Cormac comenzando a abotonarse la camisa del uniforme. No podía soportar el frío.

— Podías habérmelo pedido a solas, tonto— en ese momento se sonrojó como un tomate y él se rio.

— Es decir que _sí_ quieres salir conmigo.

Lavender apretó los párpados intentando no perder la calma. Aquellas caras espachurradas contra el cristal la estaban sacando de quicio.

— Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que quiera ser tu novia.

— Bueno, está bien. Si no quieres, olvidémoslo— dijo dando media vuelta. Había sido un imbécil y no sabía leer las señales. Creía que querría salir con él.

— No, un momento…no te vayas — murmuró cabizbaja sujetándole de la camisa— Lo siento. Es que no me lo esperaba y… me da mucha vergüenza que todos estén mirándonos.

Cormac se fijó en la ventana y al ver el panorama no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada asesina a más de uno haciendo que todos se apartasen rápidamente del cristal.

— Solucionado. ¿Y ahora?

Lavender se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y alzó las manos para cogerle el rostro.

— Ahora es cuando te doy un beso y empezamos a salir. Porque _sí_… quiero ser tu novia— su voz se había vuelto suave, tímida y entrecortada.

Cormac esbozó media sonrisa e instintivamente la rodeó con los brazos para pegarla a él.

— Hmm, no suena nada mal— musitó contra su boca— De todas formas, si me hubieses dicho que no, te hubiera acosado hasta que…

— Calla— susurró ella atreviéndose a acortar la poca distancia que los separaba. Cormac notó sus suaves labios moviéndose sobre los suyos e instintivamente abrió un poco la boca. Estaba deseando volver a besarla. Pero ahora todo iba a ser diferente… podría hacerlo cuando quisiera, manosearle las peras cuando estuvieran solos y tampoco es que le importase mucho la opinión de los demás. A él le gustaba Lavender. _Le gustaba de verdad._ Notó la caricia de su lengua, lenta e incitante dentro de su boca. Lavender estaba muriéndose por más. Y él también lo necesitaba. Presionó los dedos en su uniforme, arrugándoselo y se aferró a ella para ahondar más. Sólo un poco más.

Parvati miraba por la ventana sin salir de su asombro. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba gustándole a su amiga Cormac McLaggen… ¡y qué calladito se lo tenía!

— ¿Tú tienes novio? — le preguntó un amigo de Cormac al ver que a pesar de que habían vuelto a sentarse en la mesa, no dejaba de mirar al exterior completamente absorta— Porque si estás soltera, ahora no vas a poder pasar mucho tiempo con tu amiga. Y aquí... todos estamos solos.

Parvati lo ignoró y apoyó el rostro en un puño cerrado mirando a la nada. En ese momento envidiaba a Lavender… estaba claro que a Cormac también le gustaba ella. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un chico así? Bueno… lo sucedido con Harry estaba dándole mucho en qué pensar pero cuanto más lo observaba, menos entendía. Era mejor olvidarse de él porque después de todo, Harry hacía como si nada. Seguramente no lo recordaría.

¡Dios, pero no podía olvidar el roce de sus labios! Ese constante hormigueo que seguía estando presente. Miró a la mesa donde se había sentado y vio que estaba junto a Cho Chang. ¿De qué narices estarían hablando? Aunque bueno… era normal que estuviese con ella. Ron Weasley estaba castigado. Hermione no había ido. Y Ginny tampoco.

Tenía entendido que con Cho se llevaba bien. ¡Merlín! Esperaba que ella no le gustase. Y tampoco quería ir a hablar con él porque le daba vergüenza. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que aclararlo… incluso se había replanteado contárselo a todas cuando volviese del pueblo. Se lo había dicho a Ginny pero Hermione, Lavender y Luna no tenían ni idea. A lo mejor la ayudaban. Por el momento era mejor que se terminase la cerveza de mantequilla para largarse de aquella mesa llena de acosadores. Ya lo pensaría cuando regresase al castillo.

Por otra parte, Astoria Greengrass estaba terminando de saborear el hidromiel que se había pedido. Pansy al final había decidido no ir a _Hogsmeade_ y su hermana se había puesto a leer en la Sala Común, así que la habían dejado colgada. Por suerte Montague estaba allí para hacerle compañía. Era mayor que ella pero lo conocía desde hacía varios años. Así que por lo menos no estaba aburriéndose. Lo que le fastidiaba enormemente era que Draco no estuviese allí.

¿Por qué narices no había ido a _Hogsmeade_? Por más vueltas que le daba, no lo comprendía. Quizás se había quedado en el castillo para verse con… la susodicha. Pero se había fijado una y otra vez en las chicas que habían ido a _Hogsmeade_ y de Slytherin estaban todas menos su hermana y Pansy. Además, era absurdo e imposible que fuese una de otra casa. Draco jamás caería tan bajo.

En ese momento una idea descabellada pasó por su mente. Crabbe, Goyle y el psicópata de Theodore Nott habían ido a _Hogsmeade_ pero… Blaise Zabini no.

¡OHH POR SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! ¿Y si Draco… se había pasado al otro bando y por eso estaba tan raro? ¡CLARO! ¡Con razón Blaise había dejado a Daphne! ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Estaban enamorados? De pronto tuvo ganas de vomitar.

_¡Qué asco!_ Sólo de imaginarlos juntos… _''haciendo cosas''_… se ponía enferma. ¡Qué pérdida para el sector femenino! ¡OOHH! ¡No iba a dejar que el asqueroso de Blaise se lo arrebatase!

— Oye, Astoria. Tienes muy mala cara— Montague se percató de que estaba muy pálida. Quizás algo le había sentado mal.

— Estoy perfectamente Montague— le espetó muy nerviosa. Prefería evadir ese tema. En ese momento vio que él jugueteaba con una insignia plateada que tenía en la mano y la miró curiosa— ¿De dónde narices has sacado eso?

Montague se la dio para que le echase un vistazo.

— ¿No viste uno de los últimos avisos que Filch colgó en la pared del vestíbulo? Es de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Yo me inscribí porque me ayuda a conseguir puntos extra. Deberías entrar. Además, nos ganamos el favor de Umbridge.

Astoria miró la insignia en silencio durante unos segundos y se la devolvió.

— ¿Se ha inscrito alguien más de Slytherin?

Montague no tuvo inconveniente en informarla de todo.

— Hmm, la mayoría somos tíos. También ha entrado Cassius Warrington y de chicas solamente está Millicent Bulstrode y tampoco es que sea… ya me entiendes, muy guapa. Necesitamos féminas sexys y atractivas como tú.

Astoria se derritió con el halago y se rio a carcajadas. Por si fuese poco Millicent estaba allí con cara de boba sentada al lado de Tracey Davis, tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Y Draco y los demás no se han inscrito? — le extrañaba que el rubio no participase en algo así. Al fin y al cabo siempre hacía todo lo posible porque Slytherin consiguiese más puntos que las otras casas.

Montague se rio maliciosamente.

— El otro día Umbridge nos comentó que está muy decepcionada con él y el resto de compañeros de su habitación. Dice que no piensa nombrarlos como parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial aunque vayan arrastrándose ante sus pies. Lo veo normal porque últimamente están muy raros. Todos ellos. Mira, ahí tienes un ejemplo.

Astoria vio que señalaba con el dedo a la ventana y cuando observó a través del cristal, se dio cuenta de que Vincent Crabbe iba corriendo de un lado a otro de la calle con un enorme pastel de golosinas en las manos. ¿Qué narices? Parecía que había perdido el juicio. Poco a poco arrastró el trasero por el banco, acercándose más a Montague.

— Tienes razón. Blaise ha dejado a Daphne. Draco no nos habla a mí y a Pansy. Y Theo…— sintió un escalofrío y prefirió no seguir hablando al pensar en ese demente. Definitivamente estaban volviéndose muy raros.

Montague se encogió de hombros.

— A mí me importa una mierda lo que hagan. Paso de ellos. Además, ahora mismo hay algo que tengo entre manos y cuando termine la excursión voy a ir al despacho de Umbridge para informarla.

Astoria le dio un sorbo a la jarra de hidromiel y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿A informarla de qué?

Montague esbozó una sonrisa sibilina.

— Pues… esta mañana, antes de que Snape castigase en el Gran Comedor al tonto de _Weasel_ y al pesado de Creevey, iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso y he visto al fotógrafo comentando algo muy raro con los gemelos pobretones.

Astoria lo miró sin entender nada. ¿A qué se referiría? Cada vez sentía más curiosidad.

— Explícate.

— Pues… Creevey decía que estaba esperando a que Potter hiciese una reunión. Que sería en unos días. No estoy muy seguro pero Umbridge debe saberlo. Después de todo, quiere que le contemos cualquier cosa que ocurra fuera de lo común— si todos los amiguitos del supuesto elegido estaban reuniéndose a escondidas, lo suyo era fastidiarles cualquier plan que estuviesen tramando— Además, es obvio que están ocultando algo porque cuando a Creevey se le ha escapado eso en el pasillo, los gemelos pobretones le han tapado la bocaza rápidamente. Quiero averiguar qué cojones están tramando.

Astoria se rio amargamente. Estaba jodida, para qué iba a engañarse. Sus planes no estaban saliendo según lo previsto. ¡Draco la había dejado porque ahora se veía con Blaise! ¡BUAGG! ¡Y Theo salía con la _loca_ y se había convertido en un psicópata! Sentía el veneno corriéndole por las venas y necesitaba desahogarse. Si se apuntaba a la Brigada Inquisitorial, tendría poder para hacer la vida imposible a más de uno. Esperaba que Umbridge la aceptase y no le pusiese impedimentos.

— Graham— aunque lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre y en ese momento se atrevió a hacerlo. Estaba ansiosa y eufórica— Antes has dicho que ibas a ir al despacho de Umbridge después de la excursión. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Montague vio el odio que había en su mirada y no pudo negarse. Le gustaba la maldad que había en sus ojos.

— ¿Has decidido inscribirte en la Brigada Inquisitorial?— tenía la esperanza de que así fuese. No supo por qué pero presintió que iban a hacer un buen equipo.

— Sí. Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber qué traman los asquerosos de Gryffindor— dijo escupiendo cada una de las palabras y luego le dio el último sorbo a su bebida.

_Estaba claro que se lo iba a pasar muy bien._

Por otra parte, Goyle, Theo y Luna habían conseguido el hechizo de la biblioteca y tenían las flores. Ya le darían explicaciones a McGonagall más tarde de por qué se habían marchado de _Hogsmeade_ sin avisar. Gregory llevaba un ramo gigante de rosas rojas. No estaba muy seguro de si le gustaría a Parvati pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Además, con Luna aconsejándole se sentía un poco más seguro y relajado. Theo, que ya estaba al corriente de toda la historia que le había contado Luna, tenía curiosidad por averiguar quién era la chica que le gustaba a su amigo. A pesar de que había intentando sonsacárselo, no cedía.

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó Goyle algo inquieto agarrando el ramo con todas sus fuerzas, con miedo a que pudiera caerse al suelo.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa y cogió a Theo de la mano.

— Vamos a ayudarte a escribir una carta y a preparar el ramo. En la Sala de los Menesteres nadie nos interrumpirá.

Goyle asintió. Estaba tan nervioso que aceleró el paso dejándolos un poco atrás. Sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres y quería arreglar el ramo para que estuviese perfecto. Lo que no sabía era cómo se lo iba a dar a Parvati. Estaba claro que en persona era mala idea. Hmm, también podía recurrir a la escoba. ¡Sí! Era lo mejor, iría hasta la torre de Gryffindor volando y lo dejaría en la ventana. Luego se marcharía rápidamente y así ella nunca se enteraría de quién había sido.

Theo, por su parte, miró a Luna y la abrazó. Ya no podía más. Se encontraba muy mal.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— Luna se extrañó. Llevaba todo el día comportándose de una forma muy rara y parecía intranquilo. No se había atrevido a preguntarle hasta ese momento.

Theo cabeceó intentando volver a la realidad, se apartó y continuaron caminando. No podía contarle lo que había pasado. Necesitaba hablar con Draco cuanto antes.

— Nada Luna, es sólo que estoy un poco cansado. ¿Te importa ir tú a ayudar a Gregory? Tengo algo que hacer. Después me encontraré con vosotros en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Luna lo miró preocupada. Le pasaba algo. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero si él no se lo decía, tendría sus motivos.

— Está bien, Theo. Goyle y yo te esperaremos.

El Slytherin asintió en silencio y se detuvo haciendo que ella se quedase muy quieta.

— No tardaré mucho.

Luna le acarició la mejilla y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

— Vale, no te preocupes. Esta noche podremos estar solos— Theo se rio suavemente. Las noches eran el mejor momento del día sin duda. Así se olvidaría de todo. Daba las gracias por tener a Luna.

La Ravenclaw se despidió y se marchó hacia el séptimo piso para terminar de ayudar a Goyle con su ramo de flores. Después de todo, quería darle unos consejos de última hora. Estaba segura de que la chica era Parvati y creía que quizás podrían tener un futuro, _juntos. _

Gregory sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda. _Ayuda y seguridad en sí mismo._

Por otra parte, en la habitación de Gryffindor…

A Hermione se le había quedado el aliento atascado en la garganta y apenas podía respirar.

_'' Túmbate en la cama''— _se repetía en su mente. No dejaba de pensar que lo que había en la caja que llevaba Malfoy era un juguete erótico. No estaba muy segura de si obedecerle o no pero al ver aquella intensidad en su mirada lo tuvo claro.

_Era mejor no replicar._

Lentamente se acercó a su cama, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó de lado, apoyando el rostro en la palma de su mano. Quería aparentar que no estaba nerviosa, maldita sea. Podía oír el ritmo frenético de su corazón acelerándose y ni siquiera conseguía tragar saliva. La boca se le había quedado reseca.

— ¿Puedes decirme de una vez qué es lo que llevas en esa caja?— se sentía algo cohibida pero necesitaba averiguar de una vez qué era lo que tramaba.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, dejó el paquete sobre el baúl con las iniciales de H.G. y lo abrió. Hermione se quedó lívida al ver que sacaba una videocámara, la encendía y la colocaba encima de la mesita de noche situándola de tal forma que enfocase el lugar donde ella estaba tumbada.

NO, NO, NO. ¡NI HABLAR!

Rápidamente se incorporó pero en ese momento fue consciente de algo. Esa videocámara… le resultaba demasiado familiar.

¡OH POR DIOS!

— ¡MALFOY! ¡¿Cómo demonios has conseguido mi videocámara?!— no salía de su asombro. Era imposible. Se sentía mareada, así que se quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y terminó de preparar el aparato. Su plan estaba funcionando.

— Digamos Granger, que se la he pedido a tu madre.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y a pesar de que en ese momento le apetecía darle un puñetazo, no se movió.

— ¡Cómo demonios te has atrevido! ¿Qué habéis hablado? ¿Cómo te has puesto en contacto con ella? ¡Dímelo!

Draco comenzó a buscar por la habitación hasta dar con una silla, la dejó junto a la cama de la leona y se sentó.

— No es asunto tuyo Granger— le espetó pasándose la mano por el cabello— Lo importante es que ahora yo tengo la videocámara.

Hermione rechinó los dientes indignada. _Menudo imbécil_. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a pedírsela a su madre. Por eso había aparecido la lechuza en el Gran Comedor esa mañana con el paquete. ¡Maldita sea! Le había escrito.

— Claro que es asunto mío, Malfoy. ¡Es _MI_ madre! ¿Qué demonios le has dicho?

Draco hacía un esfuerzo muy grande por no reírse. Sabía que estaba muy enfadada y prefería que no lo mandase a la mierda. Desde luego no iba a marcharse de la habitación aunque lo obligase.

— Relájate Granger. No le he dicho nada fuera de lo común. Sólo que si podía dejarme la videocámara y también que ya se la devolvería.

Hermione intentó no perder la paciencia. Por Merlín… en menudo lío se había metido. Sólo faltaba que él y su madre se hiciesen amiguitos.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer con la videocámara?— sabía de sobra la respuesta, pero se negaba a aceptarla. No podía creer que fuese tan depravado. Eso la hacía sonrojarse violentamente. DIOS, se suponía que debería estar enfadada, sin embargo, su cuerpo entero vibraba y notaba como un calor abrasador la tocaba en ciertos lugares como si fuese el roce de unos dedos.

_De sus dedos._

El rubio se rio suavemente.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Granger? Evidentemente grabarnos. Ya sabes, mientras follamos.

Hermione no quería ceder. No debía porque sabía que él era demasiado convincente. Su voz sonaba aterciopelada y sensual y ella no quería dejarse influenciar.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo! Estás completamente loco y eres un maldito pervertido— Era irónico, porque a pesar de sus palabras, deseaba frotarse contra él. Necesitaba regocijarse en la calidez de su cuerpo.

Draco ya se esperaba esa reacción pero iba a conseguir que cediese. Después de todo era una serpiente y podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

— Venga Granger. Luego podremos ver el vídeo. Por cierto, esta vez quiero que tú estés encima mientras lo hacemos.

Hermione se estremeció al ver como la observaba. La mirada de él era posesiva. Sexual. _Depredadora_. Y a ella le dolía el cuerpo, necesitando ser poseída. ¡Pero no podía permitirlo por mucho que quisiese!

— No me da la gana.

La risa de Draco fue baja y sin humor.

— Cambiarás de opinión. Conseguiré convencerte.

Hermione prefirió no retirar la mirada de sus ojos. No iba a consentir que la amedrentase.

— Lo dudo mucho— murmuró levantándose de la cama. Aunque él estuviese sentado en la silla, tenía la sensación de que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella de un momento a otro y si estaba tumbada, no tendría escapatoria.

Draco intentó mantener la calma al ver que ella se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, ansiosa. La videocámara seguía grabando y a ese paso la cinta iba a terminarse. Sin pensarlo, se levantó, la cogió en brazos ignorando por completo sus forcejeos y la arrojó sobre el colchón.

Hermione apretó los dientes y se quedó bocarriba con los codos apoyados sobre las mantas.

— Malfoy, lo digo en serio. NO PUEDO.

Draco se armó de paciencia. Cogió la silla y volvió a sentarse hasta estar pegado a su cama, rozando el colchón con las piernas.

— Hablemos al menos. Olvídate de la videocámara por el momento.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Tenía que tener cuidado. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que podía llegar a manipularla. Sin embargo, aceptó no muy convencida.

— Bueeeeno, está bien… por cierto, ¿Cómo has conseguido encenderla? Si tú no sabes…

— En la caja había un manual de instrucciones y bastantes cintas, por cierto— él la miró con un hambre pura, se aflojó la corbata y se la quitó con un movimiento suave e incitante. Iba a conseguir persuadir a Granger. Sabía cuál era su punto débil. Lo sabía mejor que nadie, así que comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa haciendo que ella sintiese un vuelco en el estómago.

— ¿Estás intentando provocarme, Malfoy? — Hermione notaba como una gota de sudor le bajaba desde el cuello hasta el pecho. Dios, los pezones le dolían. Los sentía endurecidos. Incluso el suave roce de la tela del sujetador le molestaba.

— Puede Granger. ¿Funciona?— La voz de Draco ocultaba un rastro de diversión y una intimidad que le robó el aliento a Hermione dejándola prácticamente sin voluntad para negarse.

_Sí. Más de lo que te imaginas, _era lo que quería decirle pero prefería que él no supiera lo que podía llegar a influenciarla.

— Mira Malfoy… si lo que quieres es… hacerlo, apaga la videocámara y no pondré impedimentos. Es que, sinceramente, me siento incómoda— quería que él entrase en razón, algo que no consiguió.

Draco continuó desabrochándose la camisa hasta dejarla colgando de sus hombros y adoptó una postura sexy y tentadora pero sobre todo _caliente._

— Por qué— el silencio fue tan largo que Malfoy pensó que ella no respondería. Que no querría hacerlo.

Hermione se incorporó un poco quedándose sentada en la cama y se abrazó las piernas.

— Supongo que… porque es como si nos estuvieran observando y ya bastante mal lo pasé anoche cuando Ginny y Zabini nos vieron.

Draco se mantuvo dubitativo por unos momentos. Así que era eso… sabía que ella estaba excitada. Podía ver lo endurecidos que tenía los pezones. Se le marcaban a través de la tela de la camisa y todo aquello hacía que su fuerza de voluntad fuese desvaneciéndose poco a poco, llevándolo al límite de perder casi la cordura. Necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo otra vez. Sentir su humedad y su suavidad.

— Está bien, ahora apagaré la videocámara. _  
_  
Por unos segundos hubo tensión. Silencio. _Y calor._ Aunque la ventana de la habitación seguía abierta Hermione se sentía acalorada. Merlín... Sabía que él insistiría hasta el final. La videocámara continuaba grabando y en ese momento se le ocurrió que quizás, si le hacía preguntas que lo incomodasen, el rubio terminaría apagándola.

— Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Draco asintió en silencio y terminó de quitarse la camisa. No podía soportar el roce de la tela sobre su piel. En ese momento, todo y absolutamente todo, le molestaba.

— ¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche, cuando fui con las demás a tu habitación? Nunca te lo he preguntado hasta ahora y me gustaría saberlo.

Draco tragó saliva, nervioso. Ella no podía saber la verdad. _Nunca._ No debía saber cuáles eran los motivos que lo habían empujado a tomar esa decisión. Era mejor que Granger no los conociese.

— No lo sé. Supongo que me apetecía— musitó desviando la mirada. En ese momento fue consciente de que ella estaba intentando incomodarle. _Maldita sabelotodo._ Era jodidamente astuta pero no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya.

Hermione no podía soportarlo. Su voz, cada palabra que decía era como una maldita droga. La hacía obsesionarse y no quería sucumbir. Tenía que seguir preguntando. Algo más personal. Algo que lo dejase paralizado y sabía perfectamente el qué. Le daba vergüenza pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Malfoy… alguna vez, ¿has pensado en llamarme por mi nombre?

Él se quedó callado. Ni siquiera supo por cuánto tiempo. Jamás había sentido una lujuria tan insoportable. Si ella pretendía incomodarle estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario porque cada vez se sentía más cachondo. Sólo había que ver lo empalmado que estaba.

— Sí— su respuesta fue segura, sin un ápice de duda— ¿Y tú?

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. No esperaba que reaccionase así y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared.

_'' Dile la verdad, estúpida''_

—S-sí, también— tartamudeó cabizbaja, abrazándose las piernas con más fuerza— Pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si lo hacía. Pensaba que quizás te molestaría— Y además, le daba vergüenza. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre y le resultaba extraño, inquietante, pero también atrayente.

— No, de hecho no— Draco apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se quedó en silencio.

Hermione se sintió incómoda. ¿Por qué estaba tan callado? Quizás no debería haberle hecho esa pregunta. A lo mejor se marchaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada? — aunque no lo pretendía, había seducción en su voz. Se había vuelto algo áspera y pesada.

Draco, que hasta ese momento estaba absorto, alzó la vista encontrándose con sus ojos y sintió la mirada ardiente de ella quemándole.

— Estoy pensando— se sentía más caliente de lo normal. Granger no podía llegar a imaginarse cuánto lo estaba.

Hermione exhaló, intentando controlar su respiración. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a jadear.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — la intriga estaba acabando con ella. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y excitación por saber qué pasaba por su mente.

Draco la observó en silencio, con una expresión inescrutable.

— En cómo sería oír mi nombre saliendo de tus labios mientras estemos follando.

Hermione sintió como la respiración se le quedaba atascada en los pulmones y notó el deseo caliente y palpitante entre sus piernas. Él lo había conseguido. Era imposible no sucumbir antes sus palabras. Poco a poco, fue inclinándose hacia atrás y volvió a tumbarse, apoyando los codos sobre el colchón.

— _Sólo_ mientras estemos follando, Granger— enfatizó él haciéndole comprender. Haciéndole entender que mientras estuviesen en la cama podrían olvidarse de quienes eran. _Sólo en la cama.  
_  
Hermione sabía que era mejor no acostumbrarse a llamarle por su nombre porque si se le escapaba en clase o delante de alguien, sería malo. _Muy malo._ Vio que él seguía sentado, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, completamente serio, pero visiblemente excitado.

Ella era consciente del bulto que se podía percibir a la perfección en sus pantalones, pero ya no le daba tanta vergüenza como en un principio.

— Malfoy… quiero preguntarte algo, pero por favor, no te rías— cuanto más lo observaba, más le gustaba su cuerpo, y eso la había llevado a preguntarse si él pensaría lo mismo de ella.

— No voy a hacerlo.

Hermione apretó los párpados con fuerza y suspiró intentando reunir valor para poder atreverse a preguntarle lo que quería saber.

— A ti, ¿te gusta mi cuerpo? Me refiero a… las veces que me has visto desnuda.

Draco no dijo nada. Sólo actuó con decisión. Se levantó apartando la silla, se quitó los zapatos, se tumbó encima de ella, la agarró de las caderas y la hizo rodar para terminar él debajo, tumbado bocarriba.

— ¿Qu-qué vas a hacer Malfoy? — Draco la abrazó, aproximándola mucho a él y dejó que sus labios vagasen hacia arriba por su cuello. Por fin había conseguido que se olvidase de que la videocámara estaba grabando. El roce de su boca hizo que cada terminación nerviosa de ella gritase pidiendo alivio. _Necesitándolo._

— Voy a demostrártelo. Ahora vas a saber lo que me gusta tu cuerpo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente. No sólo por sus palabras, sino por sus caricias, por la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Prefería que él estuviese encima porque ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero en ese momento ya ni siquiera podía pensar.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo así? No sé si voy a…

— No pienses Granger. Actúa— murmuró deslizando las manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa muy despacio. Hermione se incorporó un poco, quedándose sentada a horcajadas sobre él y notó su bulto apretado contra su sexo. Nadie iba a descubrirlos. Se había asegurado de que así fuese. Quería que ese poco tiempo del que disponían no acabase nunca. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él le había quitado la camisa y estaba comenzando a desabrocharle el sujetador. En ese momento había luz en la habitación y ella fue consciente de que ambos podrían verse claramente.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Así era mucho más vergonzoso!

— Relájate— le susurró él y una pequeña brisa repentina acarició el cuerpo de Hermione, tocándole por todas partes.

Cuando Draco se libró del sujetador, lo arrojó sin miramientos al suelo y la volvió a abrazar con la intención de devorar su boca. La lujuria se alzaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y lo estaba consumiendo. Jamás había sentido un calor tan llameante, tan insoportable. Era incómodo. Una jodida y tormentosa presión que necesitaba alivio urgentemente. Hermione notó su boca impactando contra la suya, devorando, lamiendo sus labios. Le dolían los pechos de lo excitada que se sentía y más aún cuando él empezó a tocárselos, primero despacio, pero cuanto más profundizaba el beso, sus caricias se volvían más intensas. Notar el calor de sus yemas sobre sus pechos era endemoniadamente excitante, casi doloroso. Hermione en ese momento quiso que él sintiese el mismo fuego candente que había en ella. La misma pasión que fluía en sus venas. Dejó las manos apoyadas en el colchón y apretó los puños con fuerza arrugando las sábanas. Cuando él se fuese, su cama seguiría oliendo a él. Dios, no iba a dejar que se marchase hasta que la aliviase.

Porque aunque la situación la intimidase, lo necesitaba. _Lo ansiaba._

Malfoy se apartó muy despacio de su boca y notó el roce de su pelo en su rostro. Tan suave, tan salvaje.

— Quiero que me desnudes— dijo exigente. Deseaba entrar en ella dura y profundamente. Sentía un ardor indescriptible, un hambre insoportable, y no había alivio, no importaba lo que hiciese. Aunque la besase o tocase, hasta que no lo hiciese con ella no iba a descansar.

Hermione se apartó y se quedó sentada de rodillas a su lado, en la cama. Sólo tenía que quitarle los pantalones… bueno y también los calzoncillos. Con la primera prenda no habría problemas pero con la segunda… DIOS.

_'' Cierra los ojos Hermione y no ocurrirá nada, simplemente no lo mires''_

Draco pensó que quizás replicaría en un principio y lo que le sorprendió fue que ella se decidiese tan rápido. ¿Cuál era la trampa? Hermione sin decir nada, comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y deslizó la prenda por sus piernas, procurando que en el intento no se le bajase también la ropa interior. No le costó mucho esfuerzo puesto que el rubio se lo puso fácil. Levantó un poco las caderas dejando que ella pudiese quitárselo sin problemas.

Lo malo vino después.

Hermione por unos momentos se quedó bloqueada. Vio su enorme erección bajo sus calzoncillos blancos.

_'' Respira, tranquila''_— muy despacio, agarró la prenda con las manos y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo. En ese momento apretó los párpados con fuerza y no lo hizo precisamente de forma instintiva.

Draco se percató pero no dijo nada. Prefirió morderse la lengua por una vez. Le apetecía que se la mirase pero tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo. En ese momento se fijó en la videocámara y vio que seguía grabando.

_Joder, Circe bendita_. Sólo de imaginarse cómo sería el video, sentía que iba a explotar.

— Ya— dijo Hermione sin abrir los ojos. Como sabía que él iba a querer quitarle la falda, prefirió hacerlo ella. Arrojó los calzoncillos al suelo, se incorporó sentándose en el colchón y comenzó a bajarse la prenda muy despacio. Luego hizo lo mismo con las bragas. Aún seguía sin abrir los ojos. Ya no sólo por él, si no por verse a sí misma desnuda… encima de su…miembro.

No podía hacerlo. Además la noche anterior había tomado Whisky de Fuego y se había sentido un poco más suelta. Y ahora, todo era mucho más embarazoso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó el rubio al ver que se mantenía sentada completamente desnuda, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse— No seas tonta Granger, abre los ojos.

Hermione no le hizo caso y comenzó a palpar con la mano su cuerpo antes de volver a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Accidentalmente puso la mano en su miembro y ahogó un grito sofocado.

— Granger— se rio el rubio— ¿Seguro que tienes los ojos cerrados? Porque me parece a mí que…

— Cállate — masculló nerviosa atreviéndose a levantar los párpados poco a poco para saber dónde ponía las manos, se subió encima de él sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y se apoyó sobre sus pectorales para mantener el equilibrio.

Silencio.

_Él debajo._

_Ella encima._

Hermione iba a morirse. Malfoy la estaba observando. Sentía su mirada clavándose en cada parte de su cuerpo... sus ojos de hielo recorriendo toda su piel. Ella, instintivamente, se humedeció el labio inferior.

Draco, al ver que no hacía ni decía nada, la obligó a que continuase.

— ¿Vas a tirarte toda la tarde mirándome Granger? ¿O vas a hacer algo al respecto?— susurró, sujetándola con firmeza de las caderas para restregarle con fuerza su duro miembro.

Hermione, con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón, se levantó un poco y notó su miembro rozando sus pliegues, despacio. Estaba furiosa con Malfoy por hacerla perder el control, pero… si ella estaba fuera de control iba a conseguir que él sintiese lo mismo. _Ohh sí._ Además, lo deseaba. Deseaba hacerlo con él en ese momento y no le importaba que supiese cuántas ganas tenía. Poco a poco fue bajando y sintió como el calor de su miembro iba adentrándose hasta estar hundido por completo dentro de ella. Luego se quedó quieta.

_Muy quieta._

— Ahora muévete— le exigió él con voz áspera, ronca y excitante. Deslizó las manos sobre la curva de sus caderas, puramente posesivo y la atrajo bruscamente contra él, deseando saborear sus labios y su lengua mientras lo hacían.

Hermione obedeció y empezó a moverse, despacio, sin saber, sin tener ni la más remota idea. Pero la boca de él la relajaba, la hacía sentirse más segura de sí misma. Ella nunca había sido tan atrevida en su vida, pero jamás había sentido una necesidad tan intensa.

Draco notaba su humedad, su suavidad, la calidez de su interior. Instintivamente deslizó los dientes por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro y movió las manos hacia arriba para acunar sus pechos doloridos. El suave peso llenaba sus palmas y con los pulgares rozó sus tensos pezones, acariciándolos, intentando aliviarlos. El cuerpo de ella lo era todo para él. Notó como Granger bajaba de nuevo, dejando que su sexo albergase su miembro en su interior. Con cada movimiento y cada roce, la intensidad de su placer iba aumentando hasta que no pudo decir donde empezaba el suyo y donde terminaba el de ella. Desesperadamente, movió una mano hacia atrás rodeándole el cuello y atrajo un poco más su cabeza para besar de nuevo su boca, ahogándose en sus labios, devorándoselos y mordisqueándoselos. Hermione gimió cuando notó su lengua luchando y danzando salvajemente con la suya. Y su miembro dentro, tan duro…

Por mucho que intentó controlarse no pudo y soltó un grito jadeante. Él se apartó de su boca al escucharla.

— Quiero que lo digas ahora— murmuró tirando un poco de su labio, incitándola a que lo susurrase. Sólo de imaginarlo pensaba que no podría aguantar y se correría.

— El qué— Hermione tenía la mente y pensamientos nublados por el puro y más absoluto deseo.

— Mi nombre. Necesito que lo digas— al ver que no reaccionaba le mordió el cuello y los labios. Hermione gritó ante el empuje salvaje de su boca, se inclinó enterrando las manos en su pelo y continuó moviéndose, sintiéndose plena mientras él deslizaba su miembro una y otra vez dentro de ella. Hermione jadeó con los ojos cerrados y besó su cuello haciendo que él gimiese. Draco no podía soportarlo más— Dí mi nombre, _Hermione—_ no hubo palabras para describir lo que ella sintió en ese momento. Escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios por primera vez de esa forma tan sensual, tan ronca contra el lóbulo de su oreja, la hizo estremecerse. Dios, nadie nunca lo había dicho así. Muchas veces se había imaginado cómo sería escucharle a él diciéndolo, pero era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Mucho más excitante— Dilo— insistió él al ver que ella continuaba moviéndose y jadeando pero no articulaba palabra. Joder, estaba tan duro que pensaba que se haría pedazos. Volvió a bajar las manos hasta sus caderas y la apretó más a él, hundiéndose en su resbaladiza humedad de una larga estocada.

— _Draco_— murmuró estremeciéndose de placer y él al oír su nombre, no lo pudo evitar y la agarró con más fuerza hundiendo los dedos sobre su piel. Lo notaba, cada centímetro, cada curva. Su piel era increíblemente suave. Él se sentía salvaje, caliente, sensual y la deseaba fuera de control. Deseaba oír su nombre de nuevo. Quería que ella se liberase mientras lo decía. Que gimiese mientras lo pronunciaba.

— Joder, dilo otra vez— le exigió alzando un poco las caderas para llegar más lejos, enterrándose profundamente en ella. El fuego lo recorrió esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Fue una jodida erupción que lo alcanzó de arriba abajo hasta la última fibra de su ser, llevándole al orgasmo. Hermione se había abandonado al deseo. Cada embestida enviaba vibraciones de puro placer apresurándose a través de su cuerpo. Cada célula, cada terminación nerviosa, cada parte de ella ardía. Los pechos le dolían y se movían con cada empuje. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más caliente, húmedo, sudoroso hasta que explotó de éxtasis.

— _Draco_— gimió y notó como los músculos de su sexo se apretaban alrededor de su erección. Su cuerpo se estremeció tembloroso y sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento. Instintivamente cerró los ojos al notar un irresistible hormigueo recorriéndola por completo y se dejó caer sobre él, quedándose inmóvil. No quería apartarse. Necesitaba seguir notando su cuerpo unido al suyo.

_Sentirlo dentro de ella._

Draco deslizó las manos por su espalda rodeándole la cintura y se quedó en silencio notando como ella dejaba el rostro enterrado en su cuello. _Sintiendo el calor de su respiración._ En ese momento, sonó un ruido muy extraño haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltase, completamente abochornada.

El _click_ de la videocámara.

MALDITA SEA.

— ¡Oh mierda!— exclamó levantándose rápidamente y acercándose al aparato para sacar la cinta con manos temblorosas y destrozarla. En ese momento, ni siquiera le importaba estar desnuda. No podía dejar que Malfoy se quedase con ese vídeo.

El rubio se levantó y la cogió en volandas, volviendo a tumbarla en la cama. Ella comenzó a forcejear pero no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

— ¡No pienso dejar que te la quedes Malfoy! ¡Olvídate! ¡Cualquiera podría descubrirla!

Draco no la escuchó, la sujetó de las muñecas y se las pasó por encima de la cabeza, intentando retenerla. Tenía que conseguir que dejase de forcejear.

— Granger, ¿he de recordarte que tú tienes una cinta en tu casa en la que sales tocándome? Tengo todo el derecho a quedarme con este vídeo. Además, me aseguraré de que nadie lo vea.

— Pero…— Hermione no supo que decir. ¡Por Merlín!— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese vídeo?

Draco aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas, se echó hacia un lado tumbándose boca arriba y usó sus brazos a modo de almohada.

— Evidentemente guardármelo como entretenimiento para cuando esté aburrido.

Hermione suspiró exasperada.

— ¿Sabes que eres un maldito pervertido?

Draco se giró un poco y la rodeó con los brazos, acercándola a él.

— Lo sé, pero admítelo Granger. Eso te excita.

Hermione se llevó la mano al rostro para cubrirse, avergonzada. Era verdad, maldición. Le gustaba que fuese tan depravado.

Draco se apartó un poco, se incorporó y se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Si no se apresuraba, terminarían descubriéndolos otra vez. No quería largarse pero era muy arriesgado seguir allí.

— No tienes por qué irte, aún es pronto— murmuró cabizbaja, quedándose sentada sobre el colchón, cubriéndose con las mantas.

— ¿Eres consciente de la hora que es? No quiero largarme pero piensa Granger. Si me quedo, es probable que me pillen aquí— dijo mientras se ponía los calzoncillos y demás— Supongo que Weasley estará con Blaise ahora mismo, así que iré a comer algo al Gran Comedor. Sinceramente paso de entrar en mi habitación y encontrarme con una escena tan desagradable.

Hermione asintió y lo miró mientras se vestía. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto y su forma de ponerse la ropa era demasiado sensual. _Dios,_ así que ese era su aspecto después de..._hacerlo_. Ella notaba su piel muy sensible y al observarle, su cuerpo reaccionó con más demandas. Rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las mantas. Era mejor no cotinuar mirándole, por Merlín. Se volvería loca.

— Y-yo… me ducharé ahora— su voz se escuchó amortiguada. De pronto notó como Malfoy se acercaba y le apartaba las mantas de la cara lentamente.

— Si tuviéramos más tiempo, me ducharía contigo— lentamente se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios y los besó muy despacio. Tener que marcharse lo estaba matando— Me voy Granger. Nos vemos esta noche durante la cena.

Hermione asintió y se fijó en como él comenzaba a guardar la videocámara en el paquete volviendo a cerrarlo. Aunque lo viese en la cena, no iba a poder hablar con él y eso la fastidiaba. Pero de todas formas, no podía hacer nada. Tendría que conformarse con los escasos momentos que pasaban juntos.

Cuando Draco estuvo listo, se ajustó un poco la corbata y cogió la escoba. Antes de salir por la ventana la miró una última vez. Cada vez que recordaba su nombre saliendo de sus labios, joder… tenía que irse si no quería abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo.

Hermione vio como desaparecía por la ventana y completamente atontada, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Tenía que ducharse y vestirse antes de que las demás volviesen y la encontrasen con esas pintas… pero necesitaba un minuto.

_Sólo uno…_ para asimilarlo todo.

Malfoy cada vez le importaba más y eso era algo que la preocupaba. Últimamente incluso sentía que estaba más unida a él que a Harry y Ron, y no sólo porque se acostasen, era por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Realmente no sabía si a él le sucedería lo mismo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que había a su alrededor últimamente...

_Su tía. _

_Voldemort. _

_Su familia. _

Definitivamente tenía que ayudarle. Debía conseguir que entrase en el GCTMM. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que Harry lo admitiese?

_No tenía ni la más remota idea._ Se echaba a temblar sólo de pensarlo.

Apartó las mantas, dejó el uniforme y la ropa interior en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se acercó a su baúl para coger prendas limpias. Luego quitó el hechizo de la puerta del dormitorio y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Prefería darse una ducha para despejarse y así tener las ideas más claras.  
_  
Sí, era lo mejor._ Tenía mucho en que pensar y necesitaba encontrar alguna solución.

Mientras tanto…

Ginny estaba parada frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Sabía que llegaba tarde pero había tenido que ir antes al cuarto de baño para echarse agua en la cara. Lo necesitaba para relajarse un poco y de paso, para sentirse menos sofocada. Sentía un calor abrasador recorriéndole toda la piel y los nervios… los malditos nervios iban a acabar con ella.

Decidió no entretenerse más. Él la estaría esperando. Murmuró la contraseña con voz temblorosa y atravesó el oscuro pasillo. Cuando entró en la Sala Común vio que Daphne Greengrass estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro. Ohh Dios mío, menos mal que llevaba la capa de invisibilidad puesta. Aún así se quedó rígida y la observó por unos momentos.

Bueno… tenía que reconocer que era guapa. Justo entonces recordó que ella había tenido sexo con Zabini… ¿qué narices habrían hecho? Aunque no le hiciese mucha gracia la idea, sentía curiosidad. Bah, era mejor no saberlo.

No quiso darle muchas vueltas para no cambiar de opinión y continuó su camino sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, abrió la puerta y al entrar, la cerró muy despacio y se quitó la capa.

Notaba la mirada de Zabini clavada en la nuca y le daba algo de miedo enfrentarse a él. Lentamente se giró y vio que estaba sentado en un sillón, muy serio, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y tamborileaba los dedos sobre los reposabrazos.

— Hola— murmuró ella con nerviosismo. Verle en esa postura tan incitante la había exaltado mucho. Dejó la capa en la silla cercana a la puerta y fue aproximándose poco a poco. Al ver que él no decía absolutamente nada, se detuvo. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento? Tenía que saberlo. Necesitaba romper ese silencio tan insoportable como fuese— Zabini, ¿qué le has dicho a Daphne en el Gran Comedor? Tengo curiosidad.

Blaise no se movió. Continuó observándola en la misma postura y se llevó la mano al cuello para quitarse la corbata.

— Le he dicho que paso de ella porque estoy follando contigo.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? No podía haberse atrevido a soltarle algo así a Daphne, ¿o sí?

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Estás loco?!— sin darse cuenta había apretado los puños, furiosa. Prefirió no acercarse más. Cada vez se sentía más intimidada. Si era lo que él pretendía, desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo exitosamente.

Blaise soltó una suave risa en la que pudo captarse el sarcasmo.

— Weasley, ¿realmente piensas que soy tan gilipollas como para contárselo? Simplemente le he dicho que estaba aburrido de follar con ella. No me apetece hablar de ello. Fin de la historia.

Ginny bufó molesta pero en parte se sintió aliviada.

— Eres un imbécil— le espetó cruzándose de brazos— Por un momento he pensado que lo de antes lo decías en serio.

Blaise se quedó en silencio. Ella no se movía. Seguía quieta, sin aproximarse. Joder, encima que había tenido la paciencia de esperarla... Jamás había esperado a ninguna fémina. Arrojó la corbata al suelo y le clavó la mirada haciendo que ella temblase.

— ¿A qué esperas, _pecosa_? ¿A que me levante? No pienso moverme— le espetó intentando parecer borde porque prefería que ella no percibiese la carga de excitación que había en su voz— Acércate.

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia él muy despacio y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apoyó la pierna en el sillón entre las suyas. Ella también podía provocarle si quería.

— ¿Vas a desnudarme?— sólo de notar el roce de sus pantalones contra su piel, sentía escalofríos. Y él estaba tan cerca…

Blaise permaneció dubitativo por un momento.

— No, de momento— al ver que ella hacía más presión contra su muslo rozándole la entrepierna, no pudo resistir más— Bájate las bragas.

Ginny inspiró profundamente. Sus palabras sonaban pesadas, ásperas, excitantes.

— Hazlo tú— por tal de no hacer lo que él decía era capaz de cualquier cosa y lo que más le gustaba era desobedecerle. Blaise sintió una repentina sacudida. Que precisamente se lo pidiera hacía que la erección que tenía le doliese. Su control se estaba desmoronando y su respiración ya no era normal.

_No lo era desde hacía un rato._ Se había vuelto jadeante, entrecortada y caliente. Muy despacio metió las manos bajo su falda y notó la suavidad de sus muslos.

_Por Circe_, eran demasiado suaves y estaban ardiendo. Sujetó las bragas intentando controlarse y las deslizó por sus piernas muy despacio, saboreando el momento. Cuando se las hubo quitado, volvió a deslizar las manos por sus muslos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y la atrajo un poco hacia a él.

— Súbete encima y desabróchame los pantalones.

Ginny no tenía fuerzas para responder y obedeció. Muy despacio, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y apoyó las rodillas en el sillón, a ambos lados de sus piernas. Notaba la tela del uniforme rozando su sexo.

_Dios mío_. Le faltaba el aire y le costaba respirar.

Blaise, al ver que giraba un poco el rostro avergonzada, la cogió firmemente de la barbilla para que sus ojos se viesen obligados a encontrar su mirada.

Cuando Ginny finalmente lo observó, se percató de que en sus ojos oscuros había hambre pura ardiendo de deseo. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrocharle el botón de los pantalones. Sentía el calor de él. Tan cerca, embriagándola, abrumándola por completo.

— No íbamos a…¿hacerlo en tu cama? — aunque no era su intención, su pregunta sonó muy provocadora, demasiado irresistible para él.

Blaise volvió a meter las manos bajo su falda y la sujetó de las nalgas para acercarla más.

— Después.

Ginny se quedó por un momento callada. Él no daba el paso y ella no sabía cómo continuar.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?— dijo en un susurro enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Era la única forma en que no tendría que mirarle a los ojos. Así no se sentiría tan intimidada.

Blaise deslizó las manos sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas y la bajó más, haciendo que notase su excitación. Ella no llevaba bragas y seguramente se pondría muy cachonda.

— Anoche no pude dormir.

Ginny enarcó una ceja pero no se apartó de su cuello. ¿A qué venía eso? Instintivamente comenzó a morder su piel sensible. El calor de sus manos sobre sus caderas y el roce de sus pantalones en su sexo estaban haciendo que perdiese el sentido común.

— ¿Por qué?

Blaise sentía la calidez de su aliento contra su cuello. Sus labios eran ligeros. Sólo era un jodido roce, pequeños mordiscos que hicieron que el corazón se le acelerara y el cuerpo se le tensara. Tenerla encima de él le provocaba una sensación que no podía describir con simples palabras.

— Estaba demasiado cachondo y no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cama, así que metí la mano dentro de mis calzoncillos y me acaricié la polla pensando en ti. Fue ahí cuando recordé el día que me la tocaste y me imaginé que era tu mano. Y cuando me corrí, joder Weasley, casi me hice una herida en los labios al morderme. Quiero que vuelvas a hacerme una paja. Necesito que lo hagas.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Otra seguramente se hubiese escandalizado ante sus comentarios lascivos pero a ella no le importaba. Cada vez que él susurraba ese tipo de palabras, sentía el fuego candente recorriéndole las venas. La vez que le tocó, él la ayudó y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo sola, aunque estaba claro que esa vez no iba a negarse.

Aunque le resultase difícil admitirlo, deseaba hacerlo. Además, quizás no volvía a suceder.

Ese pensamiento la paralizó. ¿Y si Zabini sólo había querido volver a estar con ella porque no habían terminado la noche anterior? Quizás después le hacía lo mismo que a Daphne. No entendía por qué se sentía tan atormentada.

¿Quizás lo que había dicho Parvati era cierto y realmente Zabini le gustaba? ¡Oh mierda!

— Hazlo— Blaise no comprendía por qué repentinamente se había quedado tan quieta.

La voz de Zabini la hizo reaccionar y una imagen fugaz pasó por su mente.

Él.

Tocándose.

_Pensando en ella._

Cuando se lo imaginó acariciándose, dándose placer así mismo, no pudo evitar restregarse contra él pegando sus pechos a su cuerpo. No quiso hacerle esperar más y deslizó la mano por el interior de sus pantalones. Cuando sus dedos llegaron más abajo y rozó su erección, Blaise se sacudió sorprendido por su suave tacto e instintivamente, cogió su mano y la sujetó, dudando… decidiendo si debía apartarla o presionarla más contra su miembro.

Ginny sintió como él de pronto tomaba el control, volviéndose más agresivo, más excitante, tanto como había esperado. Quería saborear sus labios porque después de todo, quizás no volvía a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que apartó la cara de su cuello y lo besó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Su beso fue duro y caliente cuando se fundió en su boca y Blaise no dudó en igualarla mientras hacía más presión sobre su mano y comenzaba a deslizarla de arriba abajo con fuerza. No se imaginaba que fuese a experimentar un cúmulo de sensaciones tan intensas. Eran jodidamente arrolladoras y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad. Continuó moviendo la mano y aunque quería que en un principio lo hiciese ella sola, no lo había podido evitar. Lo que más le gustaba era controlarla, notar su tacto contra el suyo, pero tenía que soltarla porque necesitaba magrearla mientras ella le tocaba, así que poco a poco fue apartando la mano de la suya.

Ginny se extrañó al notar que él rompía el beso pero se relajó al sentir que comenzaba a meter las manos debajo de su camisa y se aferraba a ella, esparciéndole besos por el cuello hasta la clavícula, así que sujetó firmemente su miembro y continuó haciendo movimientos lentos mientras él la besaba.

Blaise estaba perdiendo el juicio y no era consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca.

— Joder, tus pecas están volviéndome loco— musitó contra su cuello y fue resbalando las manos hasta sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente, haciendo que ella se estremeciese.

Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de sus manos y su lengua deslizándose por la columna de su cuello, lenta y sinuosamente. Blaise la besó y movió sus labios sobre su piel hasta que el cuerpo de ella reaccionó.

— Yo las odio— musitó entre jadeos sin dejar de mover la mano— Casi tanto como a ti.

Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una risa ronca cargada de sensualidad. La apartó un poco y la obligó a que soltase su miembro. Si continuaba tocándole iba a correrse.

— Bájame un poco los pantalones y móntate encima de mi polla— Ginny se enrojeció violentamente pero no dijo que no. En ningún momento lo hizo. Era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, así que como pudo y aprovechando que él levantaba las caderas, le bajó un poco los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando su miembro expuesto.

_Oh joder, por Dios._ Se sentía mareada, arrebolada, casi fuera de sí. Quería continuar.

Muy despacio apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sillón comenzando a pasar la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y se situó sobre su miembro, bajando con lenta deliberación. Cuando él empezó a abrirse paso a través de sus pliegues, se estremeció de placer pero no se detuvo hasta que notó que Zabini estaba por completo dentro de ella. Sentía sus terminaciones nerviosas, vivas, ardiendo, necesitando un poco más. Lentamente, deslizó las manos sujetándole por los hombros para ayudarse y empezó a moverse, notando largos y duros empujones que la llenaban por completo, uniéndole a él.

Blaise no podía soportar la forma en que sus tetas se rozaban contra su cuerpo. _Joder._ Se vio obligado a sujetarla fuertemente de las caderas para contenerse. Deseaba que ella lo cabalgase desinhibida y salvajemente pero también quería que lo hiciese de forma lenta y profunda. _Mierda, iba a volverse loco.  
_  
Ginny hundió las uñas en sus hombros al notar que él la retenía e instintivamente aproximó su boca a la suya para besarle. Se sentía ardiente, hambrienta y húmeda. Necesitaba fundirse con él y sus besos pasaron de una ávida lujuria a una seducción lenta y provocadora. Corría el riesgo de no volver a pasar tiempo con él y quería saborear el momento.

Después se apartó de sus labios y lo observó sin dejar de moverse. Ambos se miraron durante unos momentos, bebiendo el uno del otro.

Blaise había llegado al límite de lo que podía soportar.

Él quería el control. _Él quería estar encima. _

Bruscamente, movió las manos hasta sus nalgas, la cogió firmemente procurando seguir dentro de ella y se levantó, haciendo que la pelirroja gimiese y se aferrase fuertemente a su cuello. Luego la llevó a su cama, la dejó caer suavemente y se tumbó encima. Ginny lo sujetó de la nuca y lo atrajo a sus labios, hundiéndose y perdiéndose en su boca mientras notaba como él la penetraba. Muy despacio, sin levantar los párpados, fue acariciando su cuello y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo, _sin nada de ropa. _

En ese momento se escucharon unos murmullos fuera de la habitación. Blaise se apartó rápidamente y se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones a toda velocidad.

— Mierda, ¿has lanzado un hechizo en la puerta?

Ginny palideció. Había cogido la capa pero la varita la había dejado en la habitación pensando que él se encargaría. Sin embargo, cuando entró y lo vio sentado en el sillón se olvidó de todo.

— No, ¿dónde demonios está tu varita?

En ese momento, el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse. La varita de Zabini estaba en el escritorio.

— Joder Weasley, pueden sospechar. No hay tiempo. Escóndete debajo de la cama— al ver que no reaccionaba la zarandeó— ¡Corre!

Ginny se levantó como un resorte, corrió por el dormitorio, recogió sus bragas a la velocidad del rayo y se tumbó en el suelo arrastrándose hasta ocultarse debajo de la cama. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esconderse en el último segundo. Blaise, por su parte, se tumbó encima de la cama con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida cuando Theo y Crabbe entraron en la habitación.

Zabini se extrañó cuando vio al gorila completamente empapado. _Qué raro. _¿Habría llovido? Nah, pero si hacía buen tiempo. ¿Dónde coño se había metido? Nott, en cambio parecía muy preocupado y estaba algo inquieto.

Theo había dejado que Luna continuase preparando las rosas con Goyle pero él necesitaba estar a solas, reflexionar sobre lo que le había ocurrido por la mañana y hablar con Draco. No podía contarle nada a ella para no preocuparla... al menos de momento.

Su inquietud se esfumó al escuchar los gritos de Crabbe.

— ¡Eres un guarro!— bramó Vincent al ver que Blaise estaba tumbado en la cama empalmado, con los pantalones desabrochados— ¡Si ibas a pajearte podrías haberlo hecho dentro del cuarto de baño! ¡Menudo asqueroso!

Blaise ahogó una carcajada pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al recordar que Weasley continuaba debajo de la cama. _Joder._

— Se suponía que ibais a volver más tarde. Y ésta también es mi habitación, así que hago lo que me da la gana.

Crabbe movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y prefirió no mirarle más con tal de no traumatizarse. Se acercó a su baúl, cogió ropa limpia y se apresuró a entrar en el cuarto de baño para ducharse cuanto antes. Estaba muy sudado de haber corrido tanto y necesitaba refrescarse. Jamás hubiese imaginado que acabaría cogiéndole tanto odio al dichoso pastel de golosinas. Había terminado usando un _Incendio_ para deshacerse de él.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Draco?— Theo se extrañó al ver que no había ni rastro del rubio. Quería hablar con él a toda costa y necesitaba encontrarle.

— Ni puta idea. Anda y ve a buscarlo, que a mí no me apetece. Lárgate— le espetó Blaise comenzando a abrocharse el botón del pantalón. _Joder,_ otra vez le habían aguado la fiesta. Encima no había llegado ni a correrse.

_¡Lo pagarían muy caro! ¡Iba a matarles!_

Ginny por su parte, seguía debajo de la cama, asustada, apretando los párpados y las bragas que tenía en la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Dios mío, que no se diesen cuenta, por favor, por favor. Que se marchasen rápido. A ver, tenía que relajarse. La capa estaba en la silla junto a la puerta. Cuando la tuviese, podría escapar.

Theo debía volver con Luna y Gregory. Había ido expresamente a la habitación para buscar a Draco pero no estaba allí, así que ya hablaría con él cuando estuviesen a solas. Sin decir nada, se ajustó un poco la corbata y se marchó del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta. Crabbe por su parte, terminó de coger lo que necesitaba para ducharse y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

— _Pecosa,_ sal ya. Date prisa antes de que vuelva alguien más— murmuró Blaise tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir de debajo de la cama. Ginny lo agarró, se levantó a trompicones y luego se puso las bragas nerviosamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — susurró con miedo a oír su respuesta. Lo más seguro era que le dijese algo como a Daphne—_''Ahora lárgate, ya hemos follado. Fin de la historia''_— Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho sólo de pensarlo pero no era momento para lamentaciones. Nadie la había obligado a tomar la decisión de hacerlo con él. Ella había elegido y ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

Blaise se acercó a donde estaba su corbata y la recogió del suelo.

— Ya…hablaremos. Ahora no podemos seguir Weasley. Cuando sepa que no va a haber nadie en la habitación, te avisaré— la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que él pretendía volver a verla, pero... seguramente sería porque se habían quedado a medias. No podía ser por otro motivo — Corre, márchate.

Ginny asintió y no dijo ni una palabra. Rápidamente se acercó a la silla donde estaba la capa de invisibilidad, la cogió y se cubrió con ella.  
Luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se marchó sin más.

Cuando se fue, Blaise suspiró intentando controlar la furia que lo abrasaba y se tumbó en su cama, bocarriba. Era la mejor postura para no rozar la dolorosa erección que estaba matándole. _Joder,_ ¿cuántas veces iba a tener que masturbarse para no perder el juicio? ¡Sus amigos eran unos gilipollas! Bueno, ya procuraría que la próxima vez nadie lo interrumpiese mientras estuviera con Weasley.

_Con ella._

Se suponía que ya tendría que haberse cansado pero seguía deseándola. Seguía necesitando más. ¿Por qué? Bah, tarde o temprano se hartaría. Aunque le preocupaba que no fuese así porque no podía ni quería verse afectado por ella. _Gilipolleces._ Debía estar tranquilo y no pensar en ello. Estaba claro que eso no sucedería nunca.

Mientras tanto, Ginny había salido de la Sala Común de Slytherin e iba caminando por uno de los pasillos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Aprovechando que ya no corría peligro, decidió quitarse la capa. Ahora sólo tenía que llevarla al cuarto de Harry.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, subió las escaleras al cuarto de los chicos y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio. No se escuchaba ningún ruido así que abrió la puerta. Allí no había nadie.

— Menos mal— murmuró para sí misma, muy nerviosa y se acercó al baúl de Harry. Cuando dejó la capa, lo cerró y salió de la habitación. Era pura suerte que el amigo de su hermano no se hubiese dado cuenta de que de vez en cuando su capa de invisibilidad desaparecía misteriosamente.

Luego decidió marcharse a su dormitorio. No sabía si Malfoy seguiría estando allí pero si la puerta no se abría, se marcharía al Gran Comedor. Aunque ni siquiera tenía apetito.

Dios, el cuerpo le ardía y ahora se había quedado con las malditas ganas de nuevo. Al menos le consolaba saber que iba a tener otro encuentro con Zabini. Completamente desganada, comenzó a subir los escalones hacia su habitación. No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía hacia él pero estaba claro que le gustaba porque si no, no tendría tanto miedo a que pasase de ella.

Estaba realmente preocupada. Aceptar que sentía algo por Zabini tiraba de su equilibrio normal. _Mierda._ Era peligroso, corría el riesgo de acabar lloriqueando por las esquinas del castillo como Daphne Greengrass.

Bah, ella era fuerte. Para eso tendría que gustarle de verdad y estaba claro que algo así no iba a suceder nunca. No quiso darle más vueltas para no terminar con dolor de cabeza y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Para su sorpresa, Parvati y Lavender ya estaban allí, dando brincos y gritando completamente frenéticas mientras Hermione intentaba tranquilizarlas.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡¿Habrían visto a Malfoy?! Aunque…parecían muy emocionadas. Miró a todos lados de la habitación y vio que no había rastro del rubio. Luego suspiró aliviada. _Menos mal._

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — al ver que Lavender no se tranquilizaba, si no que cada vez parecía más emocionada, se acercó a su cama y se tumbó. Estaba cansada.

Lavender la miró como si se hubiese enterado del cotilleo más grande de la historia, se aproximó a ella y se tumbó a su lado. Hermione y Parvati también se acercaron.

— ¡Venga Lavender! ¡Cuéntaselo! — la instó Parvati.

Hermione estaba tan anonadada por la noticia que casi ni parpadeaba.

— Yo aún no me lo creo, Ginny.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja y se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos en el colchón.

— ¿Podéis decirme de una vez qué ha pasado?

Lavender se frotó las manos eufórica y comenzó a botar sobre la cama, de rodillas.

— ¡_Cormy_ quiere salir conmigo y le he dicho que sí! — Ginny se quedó en blanco por unos momentos_. ¿Cormy?_ ¿CORMAC MCLAGGEN? ¿Su amiga se había vuelto loca? ¡Si ese cabronazo se rio de ella enseñándole las bragas a todo Hogwarts! Y encima Hermione y Parvati parecían apoyarla. ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! — Ehh, ehh, espera. Antes de que digas nada, tengo que contarte toda la historia— Lavender hizo aspavientos con la mano al ver que se ponía bastante furiosa.

La pelirroja no comprendía nada pero por alguna razón se quedó en silencio y decidió escucharla. Ya le quitaría esa tontería de la cabeza cuando terminase de hablar. Sin embargo, una vez que escuchó toda la historia se quedó atónita.

Lavender optó por no contarle lo de Ro-Ro al igual que a las demás. Pensaba que a Ginny no le haría mucha gracia enterarse de que su hermano había sido el culpable de todo. Hermione por su parte, no salía de su asombro. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que entre Lavender y Cormac McLaggen pudiese haber algo. Era raro, pero tenía que reconocer que hacían buena pareja. Al menos ellos tenían la suerte de poder estar juntos sin tener que ocultarse de los demás. Ella nunca podría estar así con Malfoy. Vamos, ni soñarlo.

— Hermione, Parvati, ¿vosotras qué opináis?— preguntó Lavender muy entusiasmada— ¡Qué bien! Encima el día de San Valentín está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Es mi día favorito del año y no voy a estar sola! ¡Ayy, tenéis que ayudarme a comprarle algo a _Cormy_!

Hermione y Ginny sentían dolor de cabeza. Sabían que les iba a esperar una noche _muuuuuuy_ larga.

— Pero Lavender, aún faltan algunos días, relájate— Parvati sabía que su amiga estaba eufórica. Aunque...era normal. Ninguna de las dos había tenido novio nunca. Ojalá a ella le sucediese algo parecido... con Harry.

Un ruido extraño que provenía de la ventana la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Curiosa, dejó a las chicas que gritaban emocionadas y se acercó a la ventana porque le había parecido ver a alguien, aunque ya había oscurecido y no estaba muy segura. Qué raro... seguramente lo habría imaginado. Estaba muy cansada porque el día había sido muy ajetreado.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la ventana se quedó muy sorprendida. En el alféizar había un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una carta. ¡Ohh Dios mío! Con manos temblorosas lo cogió.

— ¡Lavender! ¡Lavender! — gritó emocionada— ¡Mira lo que te ha dejado Cormac! ¡Ohh por Dios!

Las chicas se quedaron mirando el ramo durante unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que fueron capaces de reaccionar y comenzaron a chillar como locas. Lavender se acercó completamente fuera de sí y abrió la carta muy nerviosa.

Ginny, Parvati y Hermione la miraron expectantes, con los nervios a flor de piel, sin embargo se extrañaron al ver que la sonrisa de Lavender iba apagándose poco a poco hasta que se extinguió. La chica enarcó una ceja, confusa.

— Parvati, esto no es para mí— en ese momento la miró a los ojos y le tendió el ramo con la nota— Es para ti.

Ginny y Hermione abrieron mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Parvati tenía un admirador secreto? La pelirroja dudó por unos momentos. ¿Harry? Nah, imposible. Le gustaba Cho, estaba clarísimo. ¿Entonces?

Parvati, sin entender absolutamente nada, cogió la nota, ansiosa por leerla.

_'' Parvati, espero que te gusten las rosas. Sé que tú desconoces lo que siento por ti pero quería que supieses que me importas. Que, a pesar de que no lo parezca, estoy obsesionado contigo''._

La chica dejó caer la nota al suelo y durante unos momentos no dijo nada. Se mantuvo con la mirada perdida mientras las demás le preguntaban en vano. ¡Había sido Harry! En el Gran Comedor él la había ignorado pero en realidad...¿ella le gustaba? ¡Ohh por Morgana! Eso quería decir que _sí_ recordaba el beso.

Movió la cabeza intentando reaccionar, buscó un jarrón por la habitación para dejar las rosas y usó un _Aqua Eructo_, llenando el recipiente de agua.

Lavender había leído la nota que a su amiga se le había caído al suelo, pero no tenía ni idea de quién podía tratarse.

— ¡Parvati! ¿Puedes explicarnos de qué va esto? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

La chica asintió. _Sí,_ había unas cuantas cosas que no le había contado a ella y a Hermione.

— Ehh, sí— musitó tumbándose en la cama— Acercaos y sentaos porque va para largo.

Ginny cogió la carta y la releyó varias veces, pensativa. ¿Y si realmente era de Harry? Hmm...Si era así, ella ya conocía la historia y no le apetecía mucho en ese momento volver a escucharla por lo que prefirió ir a ducharse. Estaba algo sudada y necesitaba estar sola.

Necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse un poco de Zabini si no quería volverse loca.

Por otra parte...

Ron caminaba por los pasillos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, completamente agotado. Cuando terminó el castigo de Snape y pudo deshacerse por fin del pesado de Colin Creevey, fue a la enfermería para ver si Pomfrey había conseguido el tinte. Por suerte, ya lo tenía, se lo había puesto y había recuperado su color de pelo. ¡Hurra!

_'' Un problema menos''— _pensó, pero aún así, estaba abatido y cansado. Aún seguía preocupado por Parkinson. Esa loca... no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir si se la encontraba por el castillo así que aceleró el paso por si acaso. Cuanto antes se encerrase en su habitación mejor. En ese momento recordó que llevaba las pociones en los bolsillos de la túnica.

¡Genial! _Y encima dos._ Ya se encargaría de Snape y esa loca. Muy despacio, las sacó del bolsillo cuidadosamente y las observó emocionado. Iba a pasárselo en grande. Al día siguiente ya pensaría en un buen plan para vengarse. Ahora quería descansar.

_Pero...¿Cuál usaría primero? Quizás podría..._

— ¡Anda hermanito! ¡Has vuelto a recuperar tu color de pelo!— los gemelos se plantaron frente a él y lo acorralaron. En ese momento, Fred se percató de que llevaba algo en las manos— Hmm, ¿qué tienes ahí? Creo que esto no lo vas a necesitar. Déjanos a nosotros.

Ron se quedó pasmado al ver que le arrebataban las pociones.

— ¡Qué estáis haciendo! ¡Devolvérmelas ahora mismo!

George negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se guardó _Animi motus Acrescere _y _Cambiatio Personalitas _en el bolsillo de su túnica.

— No, no hermanito. ¡Ya las has perdido! ¡Corre Fred!

Fred le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su gemelo y ambos salieron disparados antes de que Ron pudiese reaccionar. El pelirrojo intentó seguirles pero cuando ellos corrían a esas velocidades era imposible alcanzarles. ¡MALDITOS! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esas pociones en manos de sus hermanos... le resultaba terrorífico. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y si las usaban con él? ¡ERA LO MÁS PROBABLE! ¡OHH NO! ¡Tenía que recuperarlas como fuese!

Aunque tratándose de Fred y George...¡Lo veía realmente difícil!

Los gemelos por su parte, llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor y se encerraron en silencio en su habitación. Al ver que sus compañeros no estaban allí, comenzaron a buscar en sus baúles, sacaron un montón de artilugios y también un caldero.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Fred? — George miró los nombres que había en las etiquetas de las pociones y se emocionó al ver cuáles eran. Menos mal que en su clase no habían tenido que hacer el trabajo de esos brevajes, pero se habían enterado por Ronald y sabían los efectos que causaban.

— ¿Que ya tenemos broma para el día de San Valentín?— Fred no podía creer la suerte que habían tenido. ¡Cuántas posibilidades! ¡Ohh por Merlín!

— ¡Exacto!— George se puso la capucha de la túnica y encendió unas velas para darle un toque más siniestro al ambiente. Luego vertió _Cambiatio Personalitas_ en el caldero y de paso, arrojó algunos ingredientes. Por experimentar no pasaba nada— Oye Fred, se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Y si mezclamos las dos pociones?

El gemelo abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido!Rápidamente, se puso también la capucha, cogió un cucharón y se acercó a su hermano para comenzar a remover el contenido del caldero. No tenía ni idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias si mezclaban _Animi motus Acrescere_ con _Cambiatio Personalitas_.

Catastróficas, seguramente. ¡Pero iba a ser la bomba!

— ¡Ohh, sí y de paso vamos a añadirles algunos de nuestros productos! ¡Hagámosla nuestra George! Se llamará...¡_La_ _Locura Weasley_! — Fred le arrebató _Animi motus Acrescere_ a su hermano y la vertió en el caldero.

Al hacerlo hubo una explosión burbujeante y el líquido verdoso comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en un azul eléctrico muy intenso. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Venga, venga! ¡Vamos a mezclar más cosas!— George nunca había disfrutado tanto haciendo una travesura. Lo malo era la incertidumbre de no saber los efectos de _La_ _Locura Weasley. _Desgraciadamente tendrían que esperar hasta el día de San Valentín, pero por suerte... _faltaba muy poco._

Y así fue como Fred y George continuaron arrojando ingredientes al caldero y todo lo que tenían a mano, observando como el líquido que contenía el recipiente iba volviéndose cada vez más oscuro hasta convertirse en un color negro horripilante. Sin dejar de remover el contenido, ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Sólo faltaba una cosa.

Lo más importante.

_¿Quién iba a ser su víctima?_

* * *

**¡OOOOMMMMM******GGGGGG! No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede ocurrir ahora que Fred y George tienen ese brebaje tan peligroso JAJAJJAJAJA tiemblo sólo de pensarlo. Si _Animi motus Acrescere_ y _Cambiatio Personalitas_ por sí solas eran terribles, no sé qué puede suceder ahora con _La Locura Weasley_. JAJJAAJAJA En fin, tendréis que esperar para averiguarlo :P**

**Hablando del capítulo... sé que muchas queríais que Draco fuera el que le pidiese salir a Hermione, pero al final ha sido Cormac a Lavender. El rubio y la castaña no lo van a tener tan fácil. :C**

**Ahora... Astoria, pffff... lo que faltaba, primero... piensa que Draco y Blaise están liados. jajajajajaja y encima pretende unirse a la Brigada Inquisitorial. De ahí no puede salir nada bueno y menos si Montague está de por medio :S **

**Hablando de Theo... hmm... :S parece que algo malo le pasa. Estoy ansiosa de que le cuente a Draco lo que le ocurre. Espero que no sea muy grave D:**

**Goyle y Parvati... él con todo su amor le prepara un ramo de rosas... qué mono *-* y ella piensa que es de Harry! :( pobre Gregory... parece que esto cada vez se complica más.**

**Hermione y Draco... sin comentarios jajajajjaja Al final, el rubio SIEMPRE se sale con la suya xDDD ¡Por fin ha conseguido el vídeo que tanto deseaba! :B y parece que a Hermione cada vez le importa más... esperemos que encuentre la manera de ayudarle :) La cuestión es... Draco la besó la primera noche por algún motivo y no ha querido decírselo. Hmmm, qué sospechoso. A saber...**

**Y Blaise y Ginny... uff ufff! Calorcito! hahahhaa Parece que otra vez se han quedado a medias! Y encima la pelirroja está empezando a aceptar un poco sus sentimientos.*-* Esperemos que a Blaise no se le crucen los cables y le haga lo mismo que a Daphne.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A LAS QUE ACERTARON LAS OPCIONES: Maglucy, Schatzie0713, FlokesW, Romaaa, merylune, Melody B, LucyTheMarauder, Keniie Masen, Shirmione Malfoy, mariapotter2002, Melanie Lestrange, minako marie, Caroone, Alice Marie Fray, Saori Haruno, hanilok, DrKpOtTeR, cata-chan, Daniela Estrada, Katherine Malfoy, anaradcliffe, Chakemate, ian, ladymist89, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Raquel1292, EmS91796, Tess21, Lala, kokhove, Espectro Azul, Vale Malfoy, seremoon, Fersha Malfoy, keki46livecom, Isabel, Viridiana, BereLestrange, sirone aphrody, Negrilu, Jean, Nix Ginevra Black, AMY, GaLu-MH, joss-12, Jane Meyer, dreapls, shironeko black y En Resumen soy un Heroe.**

**PREGUNTA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: ¿QUIÉN VA A SER LA VÍCTIMA DE FRED Y GEORGE EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN? (PODÉIS ELEGIR DOS OPCIONES).**

**A) Ron Weasley.**  
**B) Albus Dumbledore.**  
**C) Astoria Greengrass.**  
**D) Dolores Umbridge.**  
**E) Severus Snape.**  
**F) Argus Filch.**  
**G) Madame Pomfrey.**  
**H) Sybill Trelawney.  
I) La señora Norris.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Un beso a todas, tyna fest :)**

**PD: ¿QUIÉN QUIERE GRABAR UN VÍDEO CON DRACO MALFOY?**

**PD.2 : A ver, lo he dicho ya varias veces y no voy a escribirlo más porque estoy cansada de repetirlo. Me tomaré las libertades que crea oportunas para hacer esta historia amena y divertida. Por lo que en este fic, los aparatos electrónicos SÍ FUNCIONAN DENTRO DEL CASTILLO.**


End file.
